The Sakurakoji Hime
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Bloom Sakurakoji was a human girl growing up in a mansion with her mother. One night, the mansion was under attack by vampires and she was forced to flee, until she was rescue and bitten into a pureblood by her cousin Kaname. Will Bloom be able to survive the vampires, find secrets about her and her family, and fall in love with a pureblood prince known as her cousin?
1. Little Flower

This is my second Vampire Knight OC fanfiction! I hope you will like, better than my Hidden Pureblood Diaries! Just as a reminder, I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! The only thing I own is my OC's

* * *

The Sakurakoji Hime

* * *

 **This Fanfiction Contains~Romance, Suspence, Drama, and Fantasy**

 **Chapter One~Little Flower**

In a large mansion house in the forest, that was covered in vines. Lives, Lady Tsubaki Sakurakoji, a maid, a butler, and last, but certainly not least, a young girl, who was... human named, Bloom Sakurakoji.

The morning sun hits the queen sized canopy bed, that was purple with lights stringed all around it. The bed spread was white, and extra soft pillows, were laying around the body of a young woman.

She moaned, as she felt the morning sun, hitting her face, and the black curtains were opening.

"Wake up, my young child."

The maid walked closer to bed, to see the young woman, who was still asleep, as she was trying to hide her face, from the sun.

The Sakurakoji's butler walked in, with her morning tray of tea and breakfast.

As soon, as she heard her morning tray coming in, she immediately rise up, while yawning, as she stretch her arms out and relax.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Bloom-sama. I have this special tea blend for you this morning, with these cookies, and your breakfast, hot and ready." the butler said, as he poured the tea into her special tea cup.

Bloom grabbed the cup, with two hands and sipped her tea.

"May I ask what kind of tea is this, Junichi?"

"This is a special black tea blend, from China, called Yunnan." Junichi explained. "It's better if there chocolate or honey, I brought honey with me, so wouldn't have to mess your nightgown." He put two spoonfuls of honey into Bloom's tea, and she drank up her teacup, once more.

"The tea is lovely, you may leave."

"Yes, Bloom-sama." Junichi said, before bowing and leaving her alone with the maid.

"What would you like to do today, Bloom-sama?"

"I would love to go outside to the garden, to check on my roses, and maybe even stay out there all day today, since I don't have any studies." Bloom requested.

"Why, certainly, Bloom-sama."

"Akira?"

"Yes?"

"When will my mother be returning from her trip?"

"Oh, later on during the night, before you go to sleep." Akira replied, walking over to her bedside. "We have to put this on first." She grabbed a black eye patch from off of her nightstand, and started to place the patch, over left eye. Next, she started to pick up her hairbrush.

"Thank you, Akira, you're dismissed."

"Are you sure?" She places the hairbrush back down on the nightstand.

"I'm sure." Bloom said. "I'll call you, if I need anything."

Akira curtsy, before she left the room, as Bloom decided to walked up to her bedroom window, as she opened her doors, to the balcony.

* * *

 _My name is Bloom Sakurakoji; I was born here in this mansion and I was raised by two wonderful parents, known as, mother and father._

Bloom turn her attention to the door, as she heard a cat meowing for her, she gotten on her knees, as the black cat walked up and started purring, while she was petting him. "Hi, Kuro-chan, did you have a good sleep?"

* * *

Bloom started to get dressed for the day, as she brushed through her shoulder length, soft pink hair. She was dressed in her normal attire, if her mother wasn't home. She was wearing a white long sleeve, knee length dress, with black and white horizontal lines leggings, black heels platform boots, with pink laces, and a flower headband, that has red, pink, and white plastic roses.

She walked out of her bedroom, with Kuro-chan, as he tailed behind her. The flower girl looked outside the large windows, as she looked up at the blue sky.

"It's been so long, father." Bloom said to herself. "Fourteen long years, since you've died."

 _My father, Sora Sakurakoji, died of an illness, when I was three years old. People say that I looked like my father, because I have his cyan blue eyes, but I only have one eye and everyone has two eyes._

Kuro-chan purred around her leg, causing her to look down at him. She only smiled and walked away.

* * *

Bloom was about to head outside, until she was stopped by Akira.

"Bloom, are you sure that you've requested to go outside?" She asked. "What if your mother, gets on me for letting you."

"Don't worry, Akira, I'll be fine." Bloom grabbed the door handles to the front of the mansion.

"Remember, what happened, last time?"

"Hey, I'll be fine." Bloom said, turning around to face her. "I'm just going to check on the roses, that I've have planted and maybe feed the horses."

"Ok, Bloom-sama, but be careful." Akira said. "Your mother is a very good woman and she's very restricted on having you to go outside to check on your roses, but only do that, and remember…"

"Don't go outside the mansion gate." Bloom said, before leaving the mansion.

As she walked outside in the shining sun, it felt so good on her pale skin. Walking over the horse stables, her light tan horse named Hoshi, neighed for her. "Hi, Hoshi, I bet you're hungry."

She grabbed a pitchfork, and thrown some hay, over her fence. Hoshi started enjoying her hay, as Bloom rubbed the back of her ears. "I'll leave you, alone and I'll feed you apples, later." She said, before grabbed a water hose, places it in her water pail and started up the hose.

* * *

In the kitchen, Akira was rolling cookie dough, with a rolling pin, until she looked outside to find Bloom, taking care of the horses. She smiled at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Junichi asked, while, cutting up a red tomato.

"It's just that Bloom-sama had just turned seventeen, last week, and she became a magnificent young lady." Akira said.

"I can see that, as well." Junichi said, before he grabbed a potato, and started peeling it. "She just like Sora-sama, but has Tsubaki-sama's personality."

"Yeah, I wish, Sora-sama was here to see his beautiful daughter grow up."

Junichi stop, walked behind Akira, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know, we lost him, ever since you-know-who came and attack the mansion, when Bloom-sama was very young."

Akira started to cry. "I just hope one day, she will break out of her curse and be normal, again."

* * *

Bloom was at her roses bushes, as she was looking at them. They were blooming, and some of them were wilting. "Aww, poor things."

She grabbed her a water pail, filled up her hands, and pour some water onto them, as they slowly, bloom back to life, and regain their color. She loves her colorful roses, that were blooming, just for her and her mother, Tsubaki.

Red, Blue, White, Pink, Yellow, and Purple.

She decided to take one of the blue roses, off the bushes, but she forgotten that the roses have thorns on them, and she immediately had a few, caught in the palm of her hand.

Bloom slowly taken out some of the thorns, as the blood slowly drips out of her hand, and onto the ground.

Far away, someone was watching her, as he smelled her blood, by taking a big inhale in the air.

"Her blood...it's her's…and it's delicious."

* * *

"Oww!" Bloom waved her wounded hand around in the air, hoping the cool air will make it feel better.

"Bloom-sama, are you ok?" Junichi asked, grabbing her bleeding hand. He came out of nowhere, surprising Bloom.

"Yes, just a few thorns."

Junichi was keeping Bloom distracted, as Akira, went outside the gate, sprinted with her vampire speed to find the other presence, that was watching her from a distance.

"This is part of the Sakurakoji manor property." Akira said, to the tree, but somebody was behind it. "I'm afraid that you're trespassing."

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Tsubaki-sama is not home, at the moment. I suggest you leave and don't return." Akira said, before she left to check on Bloom.

Bloom was escorted back inside the mansion, to have Junichi, wrapped up her wound. "There. Do you feel better now, Bloom-sama?"

"I guess." She was looking at her wrapped palm.

Junichi and Bloom heard the front door, opening and Akira, walked up to them. "Bloom-sama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just touched a rose and ended up with thorns, that envy me." Bloom started to stand up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to have some time on my own." Kuro-chan followed her outside, as she closed the door, behind him.

* * *

Akira and Junichi stand up.

"Did you find that presence?" Junichi asked.

"Yes, I told him, to leave, but I'm afraid he will be back, because he doesn't listen to aristocrat vampires." Akira said. "We have to keep Tsubaki-sama human daughter, safe and a secret, no matter what."

* * *

Well, that chapter one, it's really short, but there will be more coming soon…

The title is **The Sakurakoji Princess**

Who do you think is hiding behind that tree, that Akira was talking to?

Please send me good comments! No bad ones or criticizing my work! Please follow and favorite this fanfiction, if you want me to continue.~GirlGoneGamer


	2. Unexpected Visitors

I would like to thanks these people who review on the first chapter~hanasuki, Guest #1, NINA, Megan, Mini, Violet, Guest #2, and Vk fan 1000

And the people who favorite and now following this story~hanasuki, myra k kuran, and victoria cullen34

* * *

 **Chapter Two~Unexpected Visitors**

Bloom and Kuro-chan, were watching the sun, go by, as the cat was relaxing, next to a tree, and the flower girl, was sitting on her tree swing, that her father, Sora, made for her, before he passed away.

She was thinking what is it going to be on the other side of the gate of her mansion home. Even though she was isolated in the mansion ever since, her father died to a deadly sickness, she wished to find adventure, one day.

And that day, will truly happened to her, because, when she turns seventeen, her mother, Tsubaki, promise her to take her, out of the mansion gate, for the first time, and explore other worlds.

"Meow?"

Bloom was snapped out her train of thought, to see Kuro-chan, purring, around her legs, wanting attention. The flower girl picked him up, as he rested on her lap, while she was petting him.

"Kuro-chan," the cat looked up at her, with his cyan colored eyes. "I can't for mother to take me out this old mansion, and take me away from here to explore."

* * *

 _Twelve years ago, as she recalled…when her mother promise her._

" _Now, I want you to get some sleep." Tsubaki said, before kissing her daughter, Bloom's cheek, which made her giggled, and the mother smiled. "Little flower girls need their sleep, Bloom."_

" _Ok, Mommy."_

 _Tsubaki singed her a lullaby, that always, put her to sleep, as she closed her big cyan blue eyes, she went to sleep, hearing the lullaby, playing through her mind._

 _Tsubaki smiled at her sleeping daughter, as she run her fingers through her long soft pink hair. Once again, she kissed her goodnight, before leaving her room._

 _As she closed the door, slowly, her personal assistant/maid of the house, Akira, waiting outside, holding her a black peacoat, her to put on._

" _The car is waiting for you, outside the gates, Tsubaki-sama." Akira said, as she helped her, place the coat, over her shoulders._

" _Of, course, those vampires at the society couldn't wait for ten minutes, until my flower, was fully asleep." Tsubaki said._

" _Your dress, is waiting for you, downstairs. Junichi has it, ready." Akira said._

 _Tsubaki walked away from her daughter's room, with Akira tagging along with her. But, they didn't notice that Bloom, was listening onto their conversation, she was listening and watching through the keyhole._

 _The flower girl immediately ran out of her room, to catch up with her mother, before she left out the door._

" _Your dress, Tsubaki-sama." Junichi said._

" _Thank you, Junichi."_

" _Mommy, Mommy!" Bloom called to get her attention. Tsubaki turned her attention to her daughter, who was still in her sky blue nightgown._

" _Bloom, what are doing, out of bed?" Tsubaki asked._

" _Don't leave me, Mommy. Take me with you." Bloom said, as she hugged her legs. Tsubaki's emotion change, when her daughter, was crying for her, not to leave. She picked her up, hugged and kissed her cheek, to make her feel better._

" _Listen, I'm not going to be gone for a long time." Tsubaki said. "I have to go somewhere, very important, I'll be back, before you open those cute blue eyes."_

" _But, Mommy, I'll still miss you."_

" _Hmm...how about this, when you turn seventeen, I'll take you with me." She said, placing her down on her feet again. "You'll get to see the world, with me."_

" _Really?"_

" _If you really want that to happen, promise me, that you'll be a good girl, as long as you follow my rules."_

" _Ok, Mommy! I will be a big good girl for you!"_

 _Tsubaki hugged her, once again. "Good night, my little flower." She got up, grabbed her dress, and walked out of the mansion._

" _Come, Bloom-sama, time for you to get some sleep, because you heard what your mother said."_

" _Yes, Akira-chan! I have to be a good girl for Mommy!"_

* * *

Bloom smiled at the memory, until she heard someone at the gate. Kuro-chan started to jumped off, as Bloom stand up, from her swing.

"Excuse me? Hey, young lady."

Bloom saw seven people, waiting at the gate for her, she walked slowly, until she faced them. Five boys and two girls, were on the other side of the gate.

"Can I help you?" Bloom asked.

"Sure you can." The blonde said. "Our car broke down, down the road, and may we use your phone?"

Bloom, was uncertain to let them in the mansion, she could break her mother's promise.

"I'm sorry, I can let nobody in." Bloom started to walked away, as Kuro-chan, was behind her, the cat was smiling at her choice.

"Please, it's very hot, out here, and we need help." The blonde said. "It will only take a minute."

Bloom faced them, once again. They all needed help, and her and her mother's mansion home, was the only thing, that people can find the woods, she thinks.

The flower girl, pulled out a small black gate key, from her left platform heeled boot and open the gate for them. She done it. She broken her promise to her mother. How was she going to react to this, when she gets home, tonight?

"Please follow me, into the mansion." Bloom said, flatly, before she almost started to cry, but she held it in.

They all started to walk in, before Bloom started locking back the gate.

* * *

Akira and Junichi were cleaning the mansion, until they both felt new presences, entering the mansion, they both sprinted to the window, to find Bloom, Kuro-chan, and six other vampires.

"Oh, no, if Tsubaki-sama finds out, she going to punish us." Akira said.

"Look," Junichi grabbed her shoulders. "Just act normal, and don't let them, try to hurt her."

Bloom, open the doors to the mansion, as they all walk in, before her. Kuro-chan was keeping an eye on them, especially, the one with the blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Would you like some tea and cookies,while you wait?"

"Yes, please, I would love to have something sweet."

"Ok, Aki-..." Bloom called her maid, but she was already standing next to her. "Oh, these people need to use a phone, because there car broke down, and could you run a teapot and cookies for them?"

"Of, course, Bloom-sama." Akira said, as she notice Junichi, running outside the gate, to find the broke down car.

"What was that?" Bloom heard a crash, from outside.

"Oh, that was nothing, Bloom-sama." Akira said, before walking around. "Please follow me, into the lounge for you to relax, and one of you can use the phone in the study."

* * *

The strange group follow Akira and Bloom, into the lounge, as the they waiting patiently, for their tea, an extra car on the way, and also someone else. The blonde hair with icy blue eyes, left to make the phone call.

Bloom was staring at group, until a girl with dirty blonde hair, hissed at her. "Why are you staring at us? It's rude."

"I'm sorry." Bloom looked away. "I never seen other people, before in my life."

"Ruka, calm down." The guy, with orange hair told her. "Other people? What do you mean?"

"I've been this mansion for a very long, time, ever since, my father died, of an illness."

"Oh, that's terrible." Blonde hair and emerald green eyes said. "Who's your father?"

"My father name is Sora Sakurakoji." Bloom told them.

The group was surprised by that name,but it was the last name, they were surprised the most.

"Enough of that, there's something I want to ask you all." Bloom said, until Akira came with a tray of hot tea and cookies, just for Bloom and the group.

"Here's your cup, Bloom-sama." Akira said, handing her special teacup to her, which is already pour, just for her.

"Thanks." Bloom grabbed it, but two hands and she taken a sip, from her cup.

"I was wondering," Bloom sat her teacup down, on the saucer. "What are you wearing? Is it a new fashion?"

"She's making me laugh, Kaname-sama should be hearing this." Ruka said, under her breath.

"These are our school uniform, we all go to a special boarding school, called Cross Academy."

"Really? I can't wait to see it."

* * *

The group felt a stronger presence, walking up to the mansion, as they ignored it, but they will be in big trouble.

They all heard the doorbell ringing, in the foyer of the mansion, which causes them to look at the hallway, even Bloom was looking, confused.

"That's strange?" Bloom said. "I swear I locked the mansion gate."

Akira ended up running up to the mansion's foyer, screaming. "I'll get it, stay where you are!" The maid, open the doors, and it reveal a man with mahogany brown hair, that was shoulder length, wine colored eyes, and he was wearing the same uniforms, as the group was wearing.

"May I help you, Kaname-sama?"

"Why, certainly." Kaname walked in. "I'm looking for a group of students, who shouldn't be pondering into this mansion of yours."

"Yes, please follow me, they're in the lounge, with the owner's daughter."

Akira led him, into the lounge, where the group, was drinking tea.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka dropped her teacup to the ground and ran up to him. "Where have you been? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Ruka." Kaname said.

"May I introduce you, to Bloom-sama, the owner's daughter. Apparently, her mother is away on a trip, right now." Akira said.

Bloom stands up, from the snow white chair, as she notice how handsome he is.

Kaname walked up to her, as she was looking at him, wide-eyed, still holding her teacup, in her right hand. "It's...it's a pleasure of meeting you, Kaname." she curtsy, until she almost trip, and spills some of her tea, on the hardwood floor.

Kaname gave her a small smile, and touch her hand, with his. "The pleasure is mine." He kissed her hand.

Ruka walked up to them. "You address him, as Kaname-sama!"

Kuro-chan showed up and hissed at Kaname and Ruka, and they looked down, upon it.

"Eeeppp!" Ruka backed away from Kuro-chan. "Is that a…"

"This is my cat, Kuro-chan. He's not like this, when meeting new people." Bloom explained.

"What a... strange cat, you have." Kaname said. "It's so attached to you."

Kuro-chan, was purring, around Bloom's legs, making her, almost lose her footing, and she dropped her teacup, as it broke into pieces.

"Oh my goodness! I'll clean that up." The maid said, as she got on her knees, until Bloom stop her.

"No, Akira, let me. It was my cup and it was my accident." Bloom said, grabbing the small towel, from Akira's hand.

Ruka was laughing at Bloom, until the blonde with icy blue eyes, came back, when he felt Kaname's presence, close by, and accidentally pushed her over.

"Kaname-sama, there's something we need to talk about!" He said.

"Why you!" Ruka hissed.

"It will wait, Aido and Ruka, please control yourself." Kaname said. "We appreciate your help, but must leave now."

"Oh, ok, Kaname, and the others, come back soon, when my mother's not around." Bloom said, before they left the mansion.

* * *

Please Review, Follow, or Favorite this story~GirlGoneGamer


	3. Mother Returns

Thank you, victoria cullen34, Guest #1, and Vk fan 1000 for review the last chapter! (Please don't hunt me down, Vk fan 1000! Lol)

Thank you, DarkArtemis4 and Arianna Le Fay for following the fanfiction!

* * *

 **Chapter Three~Mother Returns**

After Bloom, cleaned up her mess, in the lounge, she immediately ran, with Kuro-chan to her room, and onto the balcony, to watch the group leaving, out of the mansion gate.

The Night Class was walking out of the Sakurakoji mansion house, to get back to their limousine, until Ruka, was smirking, with got Kaname's attention.

"Ruka, what are you smiling about?" Kaname asked.

"That human girl was hilarious!" Ruka replied. "She clean up her own mess, instead of the maid and she was so...so weird."

Bloom was surprised, that she will say something about her, even though she haven't met people like her.

"Lord Kaname, why would Lady Sakurakoji hide a human girl, inside the mansion and raises her." Hanabusa asked.

"Aido, it's part of the Sakurakoji's secret, that you aren't supposed to know." Kaname said.

"There's nothing wrong with her, besides I like the way she dresses." Rima said.

"Don't forget about the eye patch." Shiki added

"But, why would Lady Tsubaki hide secrets, away from the society?" Takuma asked.

"When that time comes, that's when I will tell you, everything I know about the Sakurakoji's every secret." Kaname said, walking out the gate.

Bloom watched them, leaving out the gate, as Kaname was the last person to leave. He turned to face Bloom, who was still on the balcony, and she immediately hid from him.

Kaname smiled. "Such a beautiful, but strange girl." And he walked out of the gate.

Bloom looked up to see that they were gone, so she decided to grab on the vines, that was hanging onto the mansion, slides down to the ground, and run to the gate, to close it.

When she reached the gate, to close it shut, the limousine drive by, and she notice Kaname, looking out the window, and he was staring at her. She immediately drop to her knees, as she felt her heart beating fast, than usual.

"What? What is this feeling I have in my heart?"

* * *

Bloom was tending her roses, until she stop and look at a certain white rose, that reminded her of a certain person. She took it out the bush, as she smells and examines.

His smile, his eyes, and...the way he kissed my hand.

She places it, into her small basket, as she rises up to walked back into the mansion. Until she hears a car coming down the road. Could it be him, again and her dream had come true. The black car, appear, but it wasn't him and his group. It was her mother, Tsubaki, coming home, but it really cheered her up.

The flower girl, ran to the gate, happily, as she pulled out the small black gate key, for the driver to enter and park the mansion. The driver blowed the horn, as Akira and Junichi, ran outside to greet, Tsubaki.

Bloom's mother, Tsubaki, has waist long, chocolate brown hair, pale skin, like a porcelain doll, and emerald green, eyes. She was wearing black peacoat, with a long white dress, and heels, under the dress.

"Mother!" Bloom yelled, happily, as she ran up to her. Tsubaki noticed her daughter, as she opened her arms, and showed a smile to her.

"Bloom, my child." Tsubaki said, hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, mother." Bloom let go of her mother. "I'm glad that your back."

* * *

Bloom and Tsubaki was sitting in the lounge, as they had a conversation about what happened last week, when Tsubaki was gone.

"Bloom, the roses are blooming very well." Tsubaki said, before sipping her tea. "You must have tender hands to care about your horse, Hoshi and nature all around."

"Why, yes, mother." Bloom said. "And I also been practicing my singing and piano lessons."

"Well, I'm glad that you been practicing on your studies, while I was away and I'm sorry that i've missed you birthday."

"It's ok, as long as you're here with me, everything will be ok." Bloom said, sitting next to her, giving her a side hug.

"Aww, you're so sweet…" Tsubaki noticed something on the couch, besides the blood red blanket, that stands out the snow white couch.

"Bloom, did Akira or Junichi had anybody come visit the mansion?"

Bloom was wide-eyed, as she let go of her mother.

"No, mother, why?"

"Then…" She picked up a strand of orange hair. "Who's hair is this?"

Bloom was examining the hair, as she remembered that the strange group, had a girl with orange hair and two side ponytails.

' _Oh, no it's the girl with the two ponytails hair! I can't tell mother, or will I sacrifice the trip?'_

"Tsubaki-sama?"

Bloom and Tsubaki turned to the door, to find Akira, standing at the door, holding her hands.

"It's my fault, for having people over, but Bloom, was hidden upstairs in her room, when they were over here." Akira said, she covered for Bloom, as she notice how bad the flower girl wanted to leave the mansion and explore new worlds.

"Akira, is this true?"

Akira inhale and exhale, before answering, but Bloom stop her.

"Mother, it's all my fault, not Akira or Junichi." Bloom explained. "I was outside, having some sun time, until a mysterious group, wearing something called 'school uniforms' saying that they needed to call for another car to pick them up. I'm sorry, mother, for not listening."

Bloom started to cry at this point, until Akira pulled out a handkerchief for her, she grabbed it, and started wiping her eyes out.

"Bloom, is this true?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, mother. It's true."

Tsubaki sighed. "Bloom, I warn you so many times for you not to show yourself to anyone, outside the mansion gates. And I gave you the gate key, so you can open the gate, for when I'm leaving or returning, but you didn't listen to me."

Tsubaki stand up in front of her. "For your punishment, you'll stay inside the mansion for a week, away from the outside. I'll double your study time, and we're going to have to cancel the world trip, we promised."

Bloom looked up at her mother, as she stand up. "What? Mother, we been planning this trip, ever since I was five."

"I'm sorry, Bloom, you disobey me, and I have to protect you." Tsubaki touched her daughter's right cheek.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?!" Bloom shouted.

Tsubaki remove her hand, looked away from her daughter, and looked at Akira, she started to cry. "Bloom, I don't want to lose you and those students from Cross, are strange and dangerous, even the one with the mahogany hair."

"Those people from that school, Cross Academy, doesn't seem to be dangerous, not even Kaname!"

Tsubaki was shocked, that Bloom said that Kaname was with them. He was supposed to stay away from Sakurakoji manor, but why wouldn't he leave?

"Bloom, in the real world, out there. There's more than just humans, which I can't explain, but if your father was here, he'll be able to help us." Tsubaki explained.

"What can he do?! He was lying on his deathbed and you were outside the room, crying, as he died telling me, he loved me more, than you!" Bloom cried, as she ran out of the study, up to her room, to be alone.

"Bloom-sama, wait!" Akria said, until Tsubaki grabbed her wrist.

"Please, let her be, Akria."

"Yes, Tsubaki-sama." Akria said, as she pulled out another handkerchief for Tsubaki.

* * *

"I miss seeing her smiling face, since my loving, kind hearted, husband, Sora was alive." Tsubaki said, as Akira was wiping Tsubaki's emerald green eyes.

"I know how much you miss Sora-sama, Tsubaki-sama." Akira said. "She really must be like her father."

"Yes, she's just like him." Tsubaki said. Walking down the hallway, she finds a large picture on the wall, that was covered by a black satin curtain. She removes it, as she reveals the picture, that brought back memories.

The picture was her, sitting on the black and royal blue throne chair, holding a smiling baby Bloom, in her arms, wrapped in a light blue, blanket. Sora was standing next to them, on the right, looking down at the baby, while touching his wife's shoulder.

Sora had snow white, neck length hair, pale skin, like a porcelain doll, and cyan blue eyes.

"I wish he was here, so he can make her happy, once again." Tsubaki touched the golden frame, around the picture. "I want to tell her what happened to him, but...she not going to believe me, because...that evil pureblood ruin our family, mines and his."

* * *

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!~GirlGoneGamer


	4. Vampire Rose

Thank you, Vk fan 1000, Random, Guest #1, Torri, and NINA for review the last chapter!

And also SuirenBlack and Mizzimus for favoriting and following the story!

Sorry it took so long, but I wanted a break for a while, so here's chapter four of the Sakurakoji Hime!

* * *

 **Chapter Four~Vampire Rose**

Tsubaki was in the lounge still, after seeing a depressing Bloom, and also seeing the family picture. She was still enjoying her hot tea, until she heard Bloom's cat, Kuro-chan, meowing for her attention. She looked down, below her, to see that he got a confusing look on his face. He jump onto her lap, as she rubbed his fur, and relax against her touch.

"You've always make her happy, don't you, Kuro-chan?" Tsubaki asked the cat. Kuro-chan looked at her questioning look on the mother's face.

"Tsubaki-sama?"

She looked at the door to find Akira and Junichi, standing side-by-side.

"Bloom, hasn't come out of her room, yet, hasn't she?" Tsubaki asked, before Kuro-chan jumped off her lap, and ran out of the room, to find Bloom.

Tsubaki decided to go up to Bloom's room, and tries to talk to her, since she was still not answering, to Akira and Junichi. She knocked on the door. "Bloom?" She knocked once more. "Bloom, are you in there?"

Tsubaki tries to open the door, but it was locked on the other side, so she decided to use her telekinesis, to remove the chair, slowly from the other side. Once she got it unlock, Tsubaki walks in with Akira and Junichi. "Bloom?"

They looked around the room, and they noticed the balcony doors were open, letting the warm breeze in, but Bloom was nowhere to be found.

"Bloom!" Tsubaki ran outside the balcony, to search for her. "You two go find her."

"Yes, Tsubaki-sama!"

Akira and Junichi started searching around the mansion, to find Bloom. The maid looked outside the mansion and the butler and Tsubaki looked inside. Akira went to the horse sheds, to find Hoshi and Cinnamon, eating their apples, until she found Bloom, sleeping in the haystack. "Oh, Bloom-sama, I finally found you."

* * *

Akira escorted her back into the mansion, she was sent to take a bath, full of bubbles, scented with Japanese cherry blossoms. The maid lay out a light blue long sleeve nightgown and black knee socks. Bloom was still angry at her mother, so she ran back into her room, without informing her mother, she's alright.

"She still furious with you, Tsubaki-sama." Akira told her.

Tsubaki sighed, before reaching for her luggage bag. "I wanted to make her feel better, if I give her the two birthday presents, I've bought for her." She pulled out a medium sized box, shaped like a shoe box, and another was small gift box. "If you'll be so kind and gives her the two presents, Akira?"

Akira grabbed them. "Yes, Tsubaki-sama, I will."

Bloom was in her room, looking out the window, she wanted to touch the sky, but she couldn't. Akira knocked, before entering her room.

"Your mother told me to give these presents to you, Bloom-sama." Bloom turned to see two presents in Akira's hand, so she immediately got out of the bed, grabbed them, and started opening them.

As she opened the shoebox looking present, it was definitely a shoe box, which contains a new pair of ballet shoes. The shoes were a soft pink color, with a dark pink on the tips, and it had a small rose, sewed on it. Bloom's eyes lit up, as she puts them on and started dancing around with them. "I love my new ballet shoes."

"Well, why don't you try to open this?" Akira suggested, before handing her the small box. Bloom immediately open it, with her heart glowing with excitement. It was golden heart-shaped locket, as she opened it, a small picture was inside. It was her, when she was young, with her father, Sora and her mother, Tsubaki. "It's so beautiful." Bloom cried.

"These are really amazing gifts, that Tsubaki-sama gave you, Bloom-sama."

Bloom immediately put on her locket, around her neck. "Maybe, mother was right. She is the only person I have left in my heart, and I shouldn't have disrespect her." Bloom walked to her bedroom door, while holding onto the handle. "I must apologize to her."

* * *

The flower girl went downstairs to find her mother, in the lounge, reading a book, about the society. She apologizes to her, and Lady Sakurakoji accept it, since she love her daughter, no matter what. They ended the day, together by spending more time with each other, without care in the world, inside and outside, at the horse stables, and the rose garden.

As twilight came, Bloom and Tsubaki both watched the sun, slowly settling, while the moon was climbing up the night sky. The flower girl was getting sleepy, since she had an amazing day, that her mother return and also she met a handsome man, and his strange group.

But somehow, when Kaname grabbed her hand, his own felt cold. How is he cold, when it a warm autumn day? Bloom ignore it, as she remembered it.

"Mother," Tsubaki looked up, while sipping her night tea. "I'm going to sleep. I'm really tired."

"OK, Bloom," Tsubaki stands up, as she walked up to her with open arms, wrapped around her daughter's body. "Good night, my flower."

Tsubaki let Bloom, go, as she climbed down the stairs, when she reached halfway, when her mother called her back, once more. "About that trip, we promise...It's back on."

Bloom's eyes lit up, when she heard those words. "Really, mother?!"

"Since, I haven't spent any time with you, and I've been busy, working. Next week, we'll pack and leave, go outside the mansion, like we promise."

"So, we're leaving next week?" Bloom asked.

"Next week, it is."

"Yay! I can't wait to start packing, mother!" Bloom ran upstairs, before saying goodnight, once again to her.

* * *

Bloom was lying down on her bed, while Kuro-chan, was walking around, until her jumped onto her bed, and snuggled against her. "Oh, Kuro-chan, I can't wait." Bloom told her cat. "Even though, I was very furious and sorrowful to mother, and she and I always apologize, no matter what."

Kuro-chan was listening to Bloom, until he felt something or someone, climbing up the balcony. He turned his face, and started hissing. "What wrong, Kuro-chan?" Bloom asked. "This's the second time, you've acted ill-mannered, today."

Bloom climbed out of her queen sized bed, and walked out to the balcony to find, someone, sitting on the edge of the balcony ledge. His mahogany short length hair, was flowing in the cool night hair, while his pale skin, was glowing, in front of the moonlight. He turned to face the flower girl, who was standing behind him, surprised and confused.

"You...You came back?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," He started putting his legs, on the balcony, but he kept his distance. "I was informed that you told that I can come back and see you."

"Yes, but not when my mother isn't at home." Bloom corrected.

"I see," He jumped onto the balcony ledge. "Then I should be going." He jumped down, off the balcony, as Bloom ran to stop him. She was too late, she thought. Until, she heard Kuro-chan hissing and growling at Kaname, who surprised her, since he made the jump.

" _You better not touch my Bloomie or I'll use these claws to attack, Kuran!"_ Kuro-chan threatened Kaname.

"I see, cat, but I won't hurt her." Kaname replied.

"How?...How did you...survive that jump, made it back in my room, and who are you talking too?" Bloom asked the questions.

"I have secrets of my own...Bloom isn't it?" Kaname asked and Bloom nodded. "Weren't you name after a flower, because I have never heard such a magnificent name, like that."

Bloom, blushing and holding her hands behind her back, was enjoying seeing Kaname, around, but she almost forgot about a special rose, she found today. She rushes to her desk, to find the white rose, still in a small vase of water.

"Kaname-san…" Kaname looked up at her. "I found this in my garden and it... reminded me of you." Bloom was still blushing as, she gave Kaname, the white rose. He pick up the rose, as he smell of the beautiful rose bloom.

"What a beautiful flower, you've chosen." Kaname complemented her.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"I have a question to ask you." Bloom looked up at him. "Have you ever heard of a special rose that blooms, every ten years?"

"Why, yes," Bloom's eyes lit up. "My father, told me that story, about when I was three, before he passed away."

"Your father?" Kaname asked. "May I asked who your father is?"

"Sora Sakurakoji is my father."

Kaname's eyes were wide-eyed, when he heard that name, after so long. "Bloom, have you been in this mansion, for a long time?"

Bloom sat down on her bed, while Kuro-chan jumped onto her lap. "Yes, I have." Kaname sat down next to her, but Kuro-chan kept his eyes open on him, just in case. "Mother and father took me outside the mansion, when I was just a baby, until my father died of a illness, and his last request was for to let nobody, outside the mansion see or even meet me."

Kaname stands up and walked to her desk to find a picture of her and her father, Sora. "Is this him?" Bloom turned around. "Yes, we had fun times together, but next week for me and my mother, we're finally leaving this place, so we can see the world together." Kaname places the picture back down, before he walked out of the balcony. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." Kaname said, before leaving.

Kaname jumped down to the mansion grounds, until he noticed a expensive black car, parked in the circle driveway, of the Sakurakoji manor. Looking through the large windows of the living room, he noticed that Tsubaki had a visitor, and that visitor was known as, Asato Ichijo. The president of the vampire society.

Minutes later, he came back, with a red rose, in his hand. "To make you feel better, so I pick this out for you." Kaname reached for the left side of her ear, place some of soft pink shoulder length hair, in the back, to hold it, and places the rose, on the side of her hair.

* * *

Kaname felt like a vibration, going through his mind. Kuro-chan felt it too, as he ran outside on the balcony, and looked at the woods. Kaname followed the black cat, as he was watching. "Kaname? Kuro-chan? What's wrong?" Bloom follows both of them, as they were watching.

"Is that what I think that is?" Kaname whispered.

" _Yes, it is, Kuran, but how is that possible, does Tsubaki have company, downstairs?"_ Kuro-chan asked.

"What? I don't under-" Bloom was interrupted, by Kaname's finger, touching her lip. His finger was cold, touching upon her soft pink lips.

" _Oh, no!"_ Kuro-chan said. " _We need to get out of this mansion."_

"I can feel them…" Kaname and Kuro-chan smelled something in the cool breeze that reached his nose. "I...I smell blood."

"Blood?...I can't smell-"

"Bloom, I need to take you, someplace safe."

* * *

Another short chappie, wasn't expecting it, but that's it, until next time. Whose blood did Kaname and Kuro-chan smelled if you the answer, it won't be revealed, until the next chapter!~GirlGoneGamer


	5. Attack at Sakurakoji Manor

Vk fan 1000, victoria cullen34, Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3, NINA, and Guest #4~Thank you for reviewing!

Poosa-ard~Thank you for favoriting this!

* * *

 **Chapter Five~Attack at Sakurakoji Manor**

It was a late beautiful night, at Sakurakoji Manor. Junichi was walking in the large hallways of the manor, until he felt a certain vibration in his mind, until a vase in the hallway shaking to get his attention. He turned around to fix it, until three vampires jumped through the large windows, as they landed behind him.

Junichi slowly removes his hands, from the expense vase. "Oh, dear, three intruders on Lady Sakurakoji manor." He turned to face them. "Tsubaki-sama wasn't expecting none of you. I suggest you clean up this mess, or I will." His green eyes flashed red, as he pulled out three butcher knives.

* * *

Akira was cleaning up the kitchen, while her long bloody red hair was covering in her face. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, as someone grabbed her, and places a knife, under her throat. "I'm from the vampire society, and we're here to eliminate you."

*BANG*

The assassin with the knife was knocked out with a heavy frypan, thanks to Akira's telekinesis. She picked up the frypan and looked at the door. "I must warn Tsubaki-sama."

* * *

Tsubaki was in the living room, with Asato Ichijo.

"Tsubaki-sama, I am asking you for a once in a lifetime opportunity." Asato stands up in front of her, as he got on one knee. "Tsubaki-sama, I am asking your hand in marriage."

Tsubaki was looking and thinking about the marriage between her and Asato. Is she willing to marry the vampire society president, a Level B vampire and let him know about her human daughter?

"Tsubaki-sama!" Akira ran in the living room, as Asato and Tsubaki immediately stand up. "Tsubaki-sama, there something coming towards the manor! And one of them attacked me."

Tsubaki was surprised, Asato went closer to bite her neck to devoured her pureblood's blood. Suddenly, Tsubaki's nature vines wrapped around Asato's body and pinned him into the wall. "What's the meaning of this, Tsubaki-sama?!"

"Akira, stay here and watch him. I'll be back."

* * *

"Bloom, I need to get you out of here." Kaname told her, as he grabbed her wrist.

"No! Let me go!" Bloom protested, until she slapped Kaname's icy cold hand off of her.

The almighty pureblood looked at her, wide-eyed.

"I'm not leaving, and I'm not disrespecting my mother, once more." Bloom said, pointing her finger at him. "You need to get out of here, before I call for Akira and Junichi."

Bloom was about to head inside, until Kuro-chan, started pulling on the bottom of her light blue ruffle nightgown.

" _Bloom, Kuran's telling the truth. We have to leave immediately!"_ Kuro-chan said.

"Kuro-chan, what's gotten into you?" Bloom asked, picking him up, before walking into her room, to find her mother, packing her things, in her small messenger bag. The flower girl was surprised, that she was in a hurry. "Mother, there's someone that I want you to meet." She turned to the balcony, to find Kaname, who disappeared.

"There's no time, Bloom." Tsubaki finished packing, half of her things, as she grabbed her daughter's wrist, and made her follow her into Tsubaki's master bedroom.

Kuro-chan immediately ran out the room to go help, before Tsubaki close the door.

Bloom hasn't been in her mother's bedroom, in a while, ever since her father, died, on the right side of their queen size bed. Whenever, Bloom had a nightmare, growing up, Tsubaki always run to her frightened attention, and always let her sleep in the same bed, until the bright morning light.

"Mother, what's going on?"

Tsubaki went to her dresser to pull out a small key, that had a small chain, around. It was a key, that unlock to some secret here at the manor. "Bloom, remember when you were little and you said that you're frightened of vampires?" Tsubaki asked the question, as she puts on the necklace, around her daughter's neck.

"Yes, mother, why you ask that?" Bloom asked, while looking at the key necklace, that waas over her locket necklace.

"Bloom, you've might not believe me, but...in this world, vampires do exist." Tsubaki confessed.

Bloom couldn't believe what her mother said to her, but she refused.

"That's not true! Father told me, that there are no such thing as vampires." Bloom protested.

"Bloom. Bloom, sweetie, you have to listen to me." Tsubaki told her, until she stayed calm. "I wanted you to be safe from outside the gates, because of this. There are so many vampires out there, that are evil and good, but I'm giving you some to hold onto to help you fight against them."

Lady Sakurakoji, went under her bed, pulled out a rectangular box, that hold a special samurai sword, that belongs to the Sakurakoji clan for many years. It was Sora Sakurakoji's sword, but now it's Bloom's. "That's...that's father's sword!" Bloom was amazed, that her mother pulled out her father's sword, after so long.

"This sword belongs to your father and now…" she places it in black and blue sword strap, and places it over her body. The Sakurakoji sword, was behind her. "It belongs to you." Tsubaki said, until Akira and Junichi ran inside and grabbed two armchairs and a desk, to barricade the door.

* * *

"Tsubaki-sama! Bloom-sama, we need to get out of this mansion." Akira said, out of breath, but panicking.

"There's so many of them assassins, but they brought in Level E's" Junichi said, walking up to them, until he looked at Bloom, she was confused, and Junichi noticed Lord Sakurakoji's sword. "Have you told her?"

"Yes, I have, but…" Tsubaki ran up to desk, open a drawer, to pulled out a envelope, and it was addressed to Headmaster Kaien Cross. "She has to leave new, if she'll make it out in time." Tsubaki walked up to her. "Bloom, this a letter, that I want you to give to the person on it." Bloom grabbed it and studied it.

"Headmaster Kaien Cross?"

"He owns a school, called Cross Academy, and I want you to be there, until I've returned to pick you up. And also those people, were they wearing white uniforms?"

Bloom nodded.

"Those are also vampires too."

The assassins were banging at the bedroom door, as everyone jumped. "Vampires...really do exist, mother?" Bloom asked, she was frighten.

"Listen, you're going to be safe, there." Tsubaki said, holding onto her shoulders. "I promise you, Bloom."

"But, vampires...don't...exist, mother." Bloom said, crying. "Father...told me…"

*SLAP*

Tsubaki slapped her daughter to knock some sense into her. It really hurted her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I have to do that." Tsubaki said, until she felt someone coming closer.

" _Tsubaki-sama, where are you? You'll be my wife forever, if you don't accept this marriage. And you're harboring a human, I can smell her. Is this what you've been hiding away from me and the vampire society?"_

Akira ran to the nearby window, and she noticed the horse stables. She whistles for Bloom's horse, Hoshi, to come to the window. He broken out of the stables to meet Akira. "Tsubaki-sama, her horse will take her there." Akira told her.

Bloom and Tsubaki walked to window. There was a vine, that Bloom can climb down and jumped onto Hoshi's back. "Bloom, I promise you…"

The door started to breaking apart.

"I will return for you." Tsubaki said, before hugging her daughter. Bloom grabbed onto the vine, before she climbed down, she said I love you, before she climbed onto Hoshi.

The door was broken down, until the vampire assassins showed up, and Asato Ichijo walked in to find Tsubaki, with her fists, balled up. Akira and Junichi were ready to fight.

"Tsubaki-sama, you are really breaking my heart, since you've been hiding a human all your life, with your deceased husband, Sora-sama."

Tsubaki started showing tears at this point, as her fists were light up, with a green energy, she possessed. "Asato Ichijo, I loved my husband, Sora, for so long, he promised me, never to leave me, but he did, to protect our family." Tsubaki's emerald green eyes, were red, as the ground was shaking in the mansion. "I, Tsubaki Kuran-Sakurakoji, will protect our family, even if it means, you'll never put your hands on me or my daughter, known as Princess of Sakurakoji!"

* * *

Bloom made it to the mansion gate, with her horse, as she turned around to hear her mother, screaming. "Mother!"

She climbed off the horse, until Kuro-chan meowed to get her attention. "Kuro-chan, I have to go back and help." As she pulled out her father's samurai sword, she noticed Akira, at the window where the fight is being taken place.

"Bloom-sama, leave now! Take Hoshi and Kuro-chan, and go!" Akira shouted, before the assassins attacked her.

Bloom immediately listen as she went to gate and opened it. Asato looked out the window and noticed her, leaving the gate. "You two go after her, and make sure that she isn't alive." Asato commanded, until Tsubaki uses a vine grab attack to constrict him.

The flower girl followed the dirt road all the way down to the concrete road, with Kuro-chan, until she noticed that she wasn't alone.

" _Oh, no they're coming this way, Bloom!"_ Kuro-chan said.

She was being followed by the vampire assassins. "No, get away from me!" She told Hoshi to start moving faster, and he did. As she flees from them, they started getting closer to the horse, by his horse tail. Suddenly, Kuro-chan jumped off the horse and attack them. "Kuro-chan! Hoshi, stop!"

Hoshi heard his command, as he stop and turned to Kuro-chan, attacking them.

" _Go, go! Take her to Cross Academy and make sure she's safe, go!"_ Kuro-chan told Hoshi.

" _As you wish. Come on, Bloom."_ Hoshi said, before he'd taken off of the road, leaving Kuro-chan, behind.

"Hoshi, go back…" Bloom didn't notice that a black car was coming towards them. "LOOK OUT!" Bloom tried to make Hoshi, stop, but he charges at the car, and made a high jump over it.

"What that? Lord Kaname, was that?!" Hanabusa asked, amazed. Bloom and her horse, made it, and ran back into the woods, for a short cut. The driver stopped the car, on Kaname's command, as Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Ruka, climbed out the car to find Kuro-chan, I'm front of them, with one of the vampire's hand in his mouth.

" _Kuran? I thought you'd left. And you've brought backup, I see."_ Kuro-chan said.

* * *

Bloom was doing her best, trying to hold onto Hoshi, as he dodges through the trees, just to lose them. But, all of a sudden, someone pounce on the horse, and made Bloom fell over and scraped her knee, against a rock. Hoshi got up and started attacking. She immediately ran away, until she reached a rocky hill, that she was unable to climb, with her bloody knee.

"Aww, did you hurt yourself?"

Bloom turned around to see the other assassins, crowding around her.

"Tsubaki-sama has been hiding a human girl, all along. And she didn't bother telling us. She must be shame."

"She has Sora-sama sword. That's stealing."

"And she smells delicious."

"No, please stay back!" Bloom shouted.

The assassins gotten closer, until she was on the ground, curled up in ball, crying, until a stream of blue light, appeared around her. "GO AWAY!" she yelled, until blue flames engulfed the vampire assassins in flames. Bloom suddenly passes out, after the flames touched their bodies.

* * *

Kaname and the Night Class followed Kuro-chan to Bloom's location, until they found six suit and ties burned up, on the ground, and Bloom was unconscious. Her soft pink hair, wasn't that color anymore, it was the same color of her father's hair, snow white.

" _Bloomie, Bloomie, wake up. I've brought help."_ Kuro-chan said, while licking her cheek. She wasn't responding.

"I don't believe it." Kaname walked up to Bloom's body. "She also possess her father's remarkable flames. Even if she's human, it will kill her."

"Kaname-sama." Ruka walks up, behind him. "Was she born human?"

"No, Ruka." Kaname turned to face her and the others. "She wasn't."

"Lord Kaname, is she like you? A pureblood vampire?" Akatsuki asked.

Kaname turned around to picked up her unconscious body, bridal style, and looks down at her eye patched face.

"Yes, she is."


	6. Blossom Sakurakoji

**Chapter Six~Blossom Sakurakoji**

After escaping vampire assassins, from her manor and nearly almost gotten killed with her horse, Hoshi, Bloom is now unconscious, after the assassins nearly killed her. Kuro-chan and The Night Class were amazed of how a simple human, like her can survive her attack.

On their way back to Cross Academy, Kaname still had unconscious Bloom, in his arms while looking at her sleeping form. Kuro-chan was next to Kaname, as he kept an eye on him if he touched her in any kind of way. The Night Class was silent, until Hanabusa was the one to talk first to the black cat.

"So, Kuro-chan, how have you been around, Bloom-" Kaname eyed him. "I mean, Lady Bloom."

" _Bloomie found me, when I was just a kitten. She was just three years old, playing in the rose garden, until she found me."_ Kuro-chan explained.

"So, you been around her all her life?" Akatsuki asked, Kuro-chan nodded.

"Kaname-sama," Kaname looked up at Ruka. "What are you planning on doing with her?"

"She will be staying at Cross Academy, just for her safety." Kaname stated, until he looked down at Bloom's snow hair, suddenly it was turning back to its original color, soft pink. "Until then, I'm not quite sure what to do with her."

Suddenly, Bloom started moving and whimpering in Kaname's arms, as she was having a nightmare. She nearly hit Kaname's face with her fist, until Hanabusa gave him a helping hand, by putting his hand across her eyes to erase the nightmare and let her sleep peacefully.

"Lord Kaname, for her safety," Hanabusa said. "I suggest we put her in the night class, instead of the day class."

"That's just what I was planning on doing, Aido."

Kuro-chan hissed at the them. " _You will never change her! Even though she was raised by her mother, who claimed to be a pureblood vampire. Do you think she wants to know who she is?! A young human, who claimed to be princess of the Sakurakoji pureblood clan."_

Bloom felt like nothing as she was walking into complete darkness. She felt alone again after when her mother was attack, by an evil vampire. Tsubaki promise her that she'll be back for her. The flower girl had a feeling that she wasn't going to come back.

* * *

Bloom noticed two ghostly figures appear in front of her and they were happy. A man and a woman, was showing love and happiness.

" _Mother, father!"_

They both turned to face them.

" _Where are you going?"_

" _ **We're going away for awhile and we might not return."**_ Tsubaki replied.

" _Wait, you can leave me! I'm your daughter. You've even promise me to take me with you."_

" _ **Oh, Bloomie, we remember, but we have to go now. I'll miss you, my little flower."**_ Sora said, before walking off with Tsubaki.

" _No! Wait! I'll change for you! I'll avenge the person, who wanted us dead! No, mother, father! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_

* * *

"Kaname, welcome."

Headmaster Kaien Cross, welcome Kaname into his house, as he notice the pink haired, unconscious girl in his arms and the black cat, was following him. Kaname sat down on the couch, as Kuro-chan, sat down next to him. The Headmaster went and came out of the kitchen with freshly brewed tea and a small bowl of milk, for Kuro-chan.

Kuro-chan immediately went straight for the bowl, as Kaien places it on the floor.

"Headmaster, forgive me for coming in for such a late hour, but I need a favor." Kaname explained. "May I use your guest room, until she's fully wakes up from her sleep?"

"Of course, Kaname-kun!" Kaien replied. "She can stay in the guest room. By the way, what's her name?"

Kaname lifted her, off his lap as he carried her. "Her name is Blossom Sakurakoji."

* * *

" _I...feel…I feel...like...nothing. My father is dead and buried and mother was attacked and killed...all I have left is my father's samurai sword, to protect me… protect me… from the scary vampires… Father lied to me...he told me...that there are no such things as vampires...but many came...and killed mother…"_

Bloom grabbed the sword from behind her back, studies it as she noticed her father's face and cyan blue eyes were staring back at her. Then, she stabs the blade into the dark ground with both hands as it started to crumbles.

" _I'm sorry, mother and I'm sorry, father!"_ Bloom cried.

" _I would do anything to save our family, but I was too weak to anything! I wish for superpowers, that can save us, just like in the storybooks, that you've and father read to me!"_

Bloom started to open her eyes slowly, as she noticed a tall dark figure, sitting next to her. He was touching her soft cheek, as she felt his icy cold hand. It reached up, to her black eye patch, as he removed it.

Kaname was looking at a very tired Bloom, as he still smelled fainted blood, on her kneecap. He slowly picked up her leg, as he licked off the dry blood with his vampire saliva and it heals.

"Ka...na...me?" she said, hoarsely and tiredly.

"Blossom," Kaname reached to her cheek. "It will be all over soon. It's time for you to wake up."

"How?... how did you know… my birth name?" Bloom asked, before she closed her eyes once more.

Kaname climbed on top of her, as he lowered his face down to her porcelain skin neck. As he smelled her neck, it was so sweet smelling to him. Like vanilla with Japanese cherry blossoms.

He kissed a spot on her neck, as he earned a soft moan from her. The almighty pureblood started licking her neck, as she arched her back. Kaname's fangs had sunk into her pale neck, as she felt pain, that was indescribable to her.

Bloom immediately opened her eyes.

"K-Kanam-" He covered her mouth, with his hand, as he began sucking out her rich blood. Bloom started screaming for help and she even tried to get him off, but she was too weak to move and also frightened. He was too powerful to escape from him, until Bloom stop moving and stop crying for help, as her discolored eyes begin to get heavy. Before she was fully passed out, Kaname pulled his fangs from out of her neck and smiled down upon her where his nose was nuzzling hers.

" _Sleep well… my rose."_

Kuro-chan was outside the guest room, as he smelled Bloom's blood. Kaname has finally turned her into a pureblood vampire, back into her real form. "I'm so sorry, Bloom, but...you need to know the truth…"

Her soul went into complete darkness once more, until notice a bright light…

* * *

"Come on, Tsubaki." Sora encouraged his wife. "I know you can do it!"

"Like hell I can-AHHH!"

Tsubaki was in labor, while pushing out her newborn pureblood prince or princess. Labor and delivery was hard on her since, she haven't had Sora's tasty blood in a while. Tsubaki was gripping Sora's hand, tightly, as she was going through contractions. "I...can't do...this anymore...I can't push...anymore!"

Akira, who was between her legs, as she was helping her catched the baby. "You've only pushed the head out. You're doing so well, Tsubaki-sama. Just a few more good pushes and I promise you, that you'll be holding your child."

"Really?" She asked and the maid nodded. Now, she was more determined to push the pureblood baby into the world, as she push harder while Sora was encouraging until her whole world, stopped as she fell against the soft pillows. Akira retrieve the pureblood baby, as she cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the child.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sora asked.

The whole room was silent. There was no loud cry, filling up the master bedroom.

"It would have been a girl, but I'm afraid it's a stillborn." Akira stated, as she wrapped the baby girl up, in a white blanket. Tsubaki and Sora's dreams were shattered, as they heard that their baby girl wasn't alive. "With any luck, this may start the baby's heart." The maid started rubbing the baby's back firmly, trying to stimulate her heart.

The pureblood couple was holding onto each other, as they watched both the baby and the maid. Tsubaki was sobbing quietly, as she felt her heart starting to break down. Sora was trying to comfort her, as he watched the maid, until they heard a small coughing noise and then a loud cry, filling up the room.

Tsubaki and Sora smiled at the beautiful cry of their beautiful baby girl.

The maid handed the screaming child to Tsubaki, as she cradled her while Sora was stroking the child's head. The baby girl had small tufts of pink hair and beautiful blue eyes, as she opened them. "My beautiful baby girl." Tsubaki sobbed, before kissing her forehead. The baby girl gurgled happily at her mother and father.

"She's a smart baby, Tsubaki, and she even got your smile." Sora complemented.

"What should we name her, Sora?"

"I've always wanted to our baby girl after a flower." Sora stated.

"Like?"

"How about Blossom?" Tsubaki arched her emerald green eye, at him.

"Blossom?"

"This special miracle child of ours, is like a flower blossoming, in our garden. I thought of that name, since the roses in our garden starting blooming,this morning. And also her hair is pink, which it's rare, like a cherry blossom."

"Blossom…" Tsubaki was looking down at her baby. "That's a beautiful name, but…" The mother like the baby's name Blossom, but she gave her a nickname, besides calling her by her real name.

"Bloom, should be her nickname."

"Bloom, that's beautiful, instead of Bloom," Sora grabbed her small hand. "I will be calling her my little Bloomie." Tsubaki giggled at Sora's nickname to her.

"Our beautiful princess." Sora stated. "Princess Bloomie. Pureblood Princess of the Sakurakoji clan."

"Everyone, this is our little princess, Blossom Sakurakoji or Bloom, for short." Tsubaki introduced the baby, as her family and her mother in law walked in to meet the new baby.

"Or Bloomie, if you want to call her that." Sora stated, as he started taking Bloom out of Tsubaki's arms. His mother walked up to him, as she studied the sleeping child in his arms. Sora's mother, had long straight silver hair, with pink eyes, like a cherry blossom, while wearing a kimono.

"Son, she beautiful, just like a cherry blossom."

Sora asked his mother if she wanted to hold her and she agreed. While cradling her granddaughter, she open her big blue eyes, as she studies the new person, who will be called her grandmother. "Sora, she looks like like you, son." She complemented.

"I'm so glad, that you've had her." Tsubaki's younger brother, said. "How's he hold up?"

"He's happy, no matter what. He loves everything about her." Tsubaki said.

"I'm so happy that you had a baby girl, Tsubaki!" Her baby sister said, happily. "She's a perfect little pureblood baby. Half Kuran and Half Sakurakoji."

" _Pureblood?...Is that what I am?... What's a pureblood? Half Kuran and Half Sakurakoji...What does that mean?"_

* * *

The next morning, Kaname stayed in the guest room, waiting for Bloom to be awaken out of the human form, into her true form. He was sitting down, in a wooden rocking chair while resting, until he heard the door opening. Somebody was wrapping him, with a warm blanket he opens his reddish brown eyes, and see a brunette with shoulder length hair girl leaving.

"Good morning, Yuki." Kaname greeted. "How are you?"

"Oh, good morning to you too, Kaname." Yuuki blushes. "It was cold in here, so I decided to get a blanket for you and your friend."

"Why, thank you, Yuki." Kaname complemented, before the girl, left and he went back to sleep.

Bloom started to moving around, while under her blanket, as she started to get her color, back in her skin. She pushed the blanket off of her, as she started gripping onto the bedspread. Kaname immediately was awakened, by Bloom's whimpering, as she tries to control herself. He walked by her side, as he touched her forehead, to calm her down, and she stopped moving.

"Wait here, don't leave this room." He whispered in her ear.

As soon as, Kaname left the room, Bloom opened her eyes. Her mismatched eyes, were once reddish brown and cyan blue now her eyes, are both the same. Her big blue eyes were, just like her father, Sora Sakurakoji.

 **Blossom~** means Saki. She would have been named Saki Sakurakoji, but I choose Bloom.

This chapter was under heavy editing so I fixed everything on this chapter.


	7. New Place, New People

Vk fan 1000 and Guest #1, thank you for reviewing!

JaRMie, Loki's Awesome Mortal Wife, and daisymei, for following the fanfiction!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven~New Place, New People**

The awaken Bloom Sakurakoji open her cyan blue eyes into a new room. Suddenly her eyes turned glowing red, as her vision turned red, and she grasped onto her throat for the sudden dryness.

Kuro-chan immediately ran into the room, where Bloom was awake. He noticed that she was craving blood, to satisfied her hunger. The cat jumped onto the desk to find a small black box, with a red symbol on, as he opens it, it revealed blood tablets for vampires. He picks up two tablets at a time, leaped onto the bed, and places the two tablets in her mouth.

Bloom let go of her dry throat, as she felt the pain starting to go away. Her vision was back to normal, but her throat was a little dry, so Kuro-chan jumped back on to the desk, and picked up two more for her, to be satisfied. He places them in the palm of her hand, as she studies them. When she places it in her mouth, they dissolve, which was really unusual for her, since she never tasted them before. She thought it was weird tasting mints, but she swallows them.

As she stands up, she tripped onto the wooden floor, since she was still weak, from last night. Kuro-chan ran to her rescue, and she rubbed his coat. "I'm fine, Kuro-chan, but...what happened, last night?"

"Kuran turned you into a vampire." Kuro-chan response, as she backed up, surprisingly, when she heard Kuro-chan say something.

"Did... Did you just talked?" Bloom asked, as she slowly crawled to the black cat.

"Only vampires can understand me, Bloomie." Kuro-chan replied. "And now you can too."

* * *

Bloom was wide-eyed at the cat's response. She had her cat, for over fourteen years, but now she can talked to animals. She turned to left to see a mirror, that was hanging on the wall, of the guest bedroom. Her reflection revealed a new her. Her soft pink hair wasn't shoulder length anymore, it was waist length and curly at the ends. Her skin was felt cold, but in the inside, she felt warm. Her big eyes were showing, but her eye patch was missing, her eye color wasn't discolored, it was back into her original color, cyan blue, just like her father's

As she stands up from the floor, while looking at herself, she believes that this was a dream, and she was still sound asleep in her warm comfy queen size bed, back at Sakurakoji Manor. When she closed her big cyan eyes, as she felt something cold, slowly coming up behind her. She opens them, and it revealed the mirror that Kaname was behind her.

Her heartbeat was speeding up, as she was frightened by Kaname. Was he a vampire too, she wondered. Kaname reached for her right hand, as she felt warmness from his.

"We're the same now, Blossom." he whispered in her ear, which causes her to scream, so loud, making the mirror and the window shattered into pieces. Kaname was pushed back into the wall, as Bloom covered her face and picks up a glass shard from the mirror, to use as protection.

"Who are you and why did you take me away from my home?" She asked the questions, as she pointed the glass shard at him.

Kaname slowly walks up to her, without using his powers. "Blossom, I-"

"How do you know my other name?" She asked, until she started crying. "Are you a spy or are you…" Bloom's tears were falling off her face, as the glass shard, was still in her hand, it was bleeding, as Bloom, Kuro-chan, and Kaname both smelled it. The flower princess dropped the glass shard on the wooden floor, as Kaname surprisingly grabbed her wrist, lifted her hand, up to his nose. Bloom raise her left hand, she was about to fight back, until Kaname caught her other wrist in time.

"Your blood...was tempting me…" Kaname licked her bloody hand, as she was squirming it, but his vampire strength was hurting her. His vampire salvia healed her hand, as she was amazed by his healing. "Feel better?"

Bloom looked into his wine colored eyes, as he let her hand go, down to her side. "Are...are you a vampire, Kaname?" She finally ask the question.

"I am, but I'm one of the good ones, you should be friendly too, Blossom." Kaname replied. "I brought you here, so you will be under protection of the night class." Kaname walked to the door. "Please, do follow."

Bloom looked down at Kuro-chan, who gave her an OK look for him to follow him. "You don't have to call me Blossom, you can just call me, Bloom, instead." She corrected him, as he continued walking, until he stop to face her.

"I prefer calling you, by your pureblood name, so you must get use to the idea, of me calling you Blossom." Kaname told her, before he continued walking.

"Bloom, even though you are one of them, you must learn how to be one, as well if you want to avenge Tsubaki-sama." Kuro-chan said, as Bloom stopped for a second. More tears were coming out. "Bloom, I'm sorry that I've brought that up, it's just that-"

"Cat, if you want Blossom to be in the mood for her to talk about her dear mother, please talk about later, but for now, she has some people, that have been wanting to meet her." Kaname held out his hand, for her, as she slowly takes it, while walking with him, by his side.

* * *

Bloom was exploring this new place, as she was sleeping overnight, during her vampire change. Kaname led her into the dining room, where she sees a man with glasses and a ponytail. A girl with brown shoulder length hair, with a smile. And a boy, with silver glowing hair and lavender eyes, filled with danger. The flower princess stayed behind Kaname, as she was nervous to meet new people.

"Blossom, why are so bashful? Kaname asked.

Bloom looked again, to the guy with the ponytail walking up to her. "You must be Blossom-chan, that Kaname-kun told me all about?" He asked.

"Um...it's Bloom, sir." She replied shyly.

"Bloom, what a beautiful name, please sit down. I bet you're hungry." He offered a seat to her, Kaname pulled up a chair for her, until the guy with silver hair, stopped her.

"Hey, you," He raises his hand, and it had her ballet shoe, in his hand. "Is this yours?"

Bloom nodded slowly.

"Do you have a horse?"

She nodded once more.

"Well, he had it in his mouth, along with this." He also lifted up a piece of Bloom's nightgown. "You can come by and see him, later."

"Why, thank you, Kiryu, for finding her belongings." Kaname thanked him, coldly.

"Whatever, Kuran." He places them, in front of her, as he returned back to his seat for breakfast. Kaname decided to place her ballet shoe, on her foot, as a gentleman would do to a young lady. She smiled and thanked him, as she sat down in the chair, he pulled out for her, and he pushed her in. Kaname sat down next to her, as Kuro-chan kept an eye out on Kaname, until the ponytail guy, came out of the kitchen with breakfast, and a warm bowl of milk for the cat.

"So, Bloom-chan, where are you from?" The ponytail guy, asked, when he sat down, with his breakfast.

"I...I grew up in a mansion, all my life, as a human, until…until…" Bloom balled up her fists, as she remembered what happened last night, as it went by her. "It was attacked...by vampires...some vampire, in long black coat, with a beard... attack my mother and the other people who live there. She told me to leave to find a person name Headmaster Kaien Cross."

"Well, today's your lucky day, because I'm Headmaster Kaien Cross," he said happily. "This are my kids. This is Yuki and the one with the grumpy face is Zero."

Zero slammed his hands on the table. "I'm going to eat my breakfast, in my room." he picked up his plate. "Just to get away from Headmaster and you bloodsuckers."

"BLOODSUCKERS!? Where?!" Bloom ran under the table, as she heard that word. Vampires really scared her.

Zero was wide-eyed at the flower princess. How was she afraid of vampires when she's one as well. "Are you scared of vampires?"

"Yeah...there my biggest fear, ever since I was small."

Zero smirked. "Then you must be scared of Kuran, because he's one."

"Bloom shaked her head. "No, no he's not. He's more of a nice person, than a vampire."

Kaname smiled at the flower princess response.

"OK, Zero-kun." Headmaster Cross told him. "That's enough, don't scare her anymore. She just need to get use to things, around here."

"Hold on, I'm just getting started." Zero told Headmaster Cross. "Well, since you're not scared of Kuran, then you must be afraid of...Dracula."

"DRACULA?!"

"Zero! Stop scaring her!" Yuki shouted and hit his shoulder.

"Yes, Kiryu, enough!" Kaname told him.

"The oldest blood drinker?!"

"I'm done. A pureblood vampire sacred of her own kind." Zero said, walking off, with his breakfast.

"Hey, you can come out now." Yuki said. "There's no such thing as him."

Bloom slowly climbed out from under the table, as Kuro-chan jumped into her arms to hold him. "That Zero guy, is very rude and disrespectful, scaring Bloomie, like that." Kuro-chan said to Kaname.

"Aww, your cat is very caring about you, Bloom-chan!" Headmaster Cross, said, rubbing his back, as he purred.

Bloom smiled at him. "Yes, he's been around me all my life."

"Yuki walked up to her. "What's his name?"

"Kuro-chan."

"Kuro-chan, what a wonderful name, for such a black cat."

Kuro-chan was meowing at them and Bloom, as he talked.

"What? You did?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, Yuki was so nice to me for letting me sleep in her bed." Kuro-chan said.

"Oh, I thought you stayed up, because you were worried about me?"

Yuki and Headmaster Cross was looking at her and the black cat, confused as they were talking. How is Bloom talking to the cat, they wondered.

"Hey? Did you hear what Kuro-chan said to both of you?" She asked them.

"Um...I don't understand cat, Bloom-senpai." Yuki replied.

"Bloom," She looked down at the cat. "They don't understand me, because I'm a vampire cat and you and Kaname are both vampires, as well. Only way they can hear me is by being vampires or me being a human cat or vampire."

"Oh, my bad, but he said thank you, for watching over him and me overnight."

"Ah, it's OK, Bloom-chan." Headmaster Cross replied. "Now, can you tell me who you are, by telling me about yourself a little more?

"Ok, my parents names are Tsubaki and Sora Sakurakoji.

Headmaster was shocked when heard those names. He haven't heard those names in a long time. This is Tsubaki and Sora's daughter, as in pureblood vampire princess of both Kuran and Sakurakoji clan.

" _Bloomie?"_

* * *

Please Review! :)


	8. Strange Powers

Vk fan 1000 and Guest #1, thank you for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight~Strange Powers**

Bloom was back in the guest room, while walking around on the broken glass, with her ballet slippers. Kaname left her alone, with Kuro-chan, as he explained to her about her enrollment at Cross Academy. The flower princess was still nervous about being in a new place, without having anyone around, who she can trust.

Kaname and Kuro-chan were the only people, she can trust for now. Yuki, Zero, and Headmaster Cross, is still a mystery to her. She was wondering why she called her by her nickname? Does he remembered her and her family?

Kuro-chan walked into the guest room, as he had a black hairbrush, in his mouth. Bloom looked down, upon him, as she removes it from his mouth. "Kuran says that you need to look decent, by brushing through your hair."

Bloom studies the brush, as she felt the cat's bite marks on it. She tries to brush through her waist long pink hair, but somehow she lost where the brush was, as she was reaching around for it. Yuki suddenly walks by, before she left for her day classes.

"Bloom-senpai."

Bloom turned around at the door to see Yuki looking at her.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

Bloom smiled at the girl. "Yes, please. Can you help find my brush, somehow... it's lost...in my hair!" She started spinning around, until the brush dropped on the floor. Yuki picked it up, as she decided to brush through her hair.

Bloom really appreciate Yuki's help, she hopes that she and her can be friends. Kaname happened to walk by, as he noticed that Bloom was in a happy mood, since the talk about last night, wasn't on her mind, right now.

"Kaname-senpai…" Yuki stop brushing through her hair, as Bloom looked up at the vampire.

"Thank you, for keeping her company, Yuki." Kaname complimented her, until he turned his attention to the pink haired girl. "The Headmaster would like to see you, now, Blossom." Bloom stands up from out of the bed, as Yuki says goodbye to her. The flower princess waved to her, before following her into the living room, where Cross had a fresh cup of brewed tea, ready for her to sip on.

"Bloom, please have a sit." Kaname said, as she did on the soft couch. Headmaster was pouring her Bloom's cup of tea for her, as he places in front of her.

"Bloom Sakurakoji, isn't it? Or Bloomie?"

Bloom picked up her teacup, as she places it under her nose. "My father, called me Bloomie, when he was still alive, but how did you know my nickname?" She had taken her sip, as he enjoyed it, and place it down on the saucer.

"Bloom, I have known your parents, Tsubaki and Sora, for a long time. I've met them, when you were a tiny, but cute baby vampire."

Bloom grabbed onto the couch, as she was terrified. Her blue eyes were wide open. "I...was..born a vampire?" She asked.

"Blossom, I've also the known the Headmaster as well. He come by to visit me and parents too, when I was a young vampire." Kaname explained.

"Kaname-kun's right. I even saw you growing up, as a happy vampire, being raised by two loving parents." Headmaster sipped his tea. "But the real question is why are you outside of your manor house? Did Tsubaki let you go somewhere, before you were attacked?"

Bloom remember something from last night. Her mother gave her a letter to give to him. She ran back into the guest room to find her father's sword, and her messenger bag, laying on the floor, since Kaname wasn't cautious to place it somewhere safe.

"My mother told me to give you this." Bloom told him, as she ran back into the living room, and gave Headmaster Cross, the letter and he opened it.

* * *

 _Dear, Kaien Cross of Cross Academy,_

 _It's been so long since I have seen you, ever since my daughter, Bloom was cursed, but I need your help this time. I heard about the school for both vampires and humans, so I want you to watch over her, until someone that she knows can take her back to the mansion, so she can be reunited with me. I want her to be in the day class, since her vampire genes, were cursed into human genes. I own everything, and also my family. Please, take care of her._

 _Tsubaki Sakurakoji~The Head Of the Sakurakoji Clan_

* * *

As Kaien studies the letter, and grabbed the envelope, there was a picture inside. It was a picture of Tsubaki and Sora's family, including Bloom, as a small vampire baby, being held and wrapped in her father's arms.

"In this letter, your mother told me that you need to stay here with me and also be in the day class." Headmaster Cross explained. "You can come see me anytime, you want to Bloom-chan! But you in the day class, isn't going to happen."

Bloom looked confused, as she looked at the letter, Headmaster place down on the coffee table. "But, why? Isn't that what she said in the letter?"

"Well, the day class is just for humans and the night class is for only vampires." Headmaster Cross explained to her, as places the letter down. "And, since Kaname-kun turned you back into your true self, you must attend the night class."

"But…" Bloom stands up, as her grabbed the bottom of her pale blue nightgown. "Isn't the night class full of vampires? Mother told me, before I left."

"Blossom," Kaname stands up beside her, as she looked up at his wine colored eyes. "There's nothing to worry about. You will be protected by them, since by your image as a vampire."

When Bloom heard them, she was almost relieved, that some of the vampires in the night class are willing to protect her, from evil vampires, but somehow she doesn't still understand about her image as a vampire.

* * *

Kaname escorted her to the moon dormitories, as Kuro-chan walked beside her. Her father sword was strapped behind her, as she was carrying her messenger bag. On their way to the dorms, Kaname lost Bloom, for a second until he felt her presence, wasn't far. She was looking at the small, wilting rose bushes. The flower princess touched one of the wilting petals, until the roses started to get back their color back, as they bloom, in front of her.

Surprisingly, Bloom stepped back, until she felt a strong person, behind her. She jumped as she turned around to face Kaname, before she pulled out her father's sword, but he stopped her, from pulling it out on him. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Blossom." He said, gently. Bloom nodded as she let go of her father's sword, and continue walking with Kaname.

As she looked back at the rose bushes, she was starting to wonder. " _When I touch the rose bush, it came back to life, without water. What was that?"_ She thought to herself, as she walked with Kaname and Kuro-chan.

The black cat looked at her confused look on her face, as she looked down at him, but he will talk to her, later.

* * *

When they arrive at the Moon Dorms, Bloom immediately was right behind Kaname's back, as he walked forward, as she was frightened to see who was behind the doors. As the doors to the Moon Dorms opened, Kaname was greeted by a boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes, that Bloom, remember that came to the mansion.

"You must be Lady Blossom?" He asked, cheerfully to Bloom, as she looked at him, with a small smile.

"I prefer for you to call me, Bloom." she corrected him, as she came out from behind Kaname.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he reached for her left hand, as he places over his lips. "Lady Bloom." He kisses her hand, as he earns a blushing smile from her. "My name is Hanabusa Aido. Welcome to Cross Academy, Bloom-hime."

Bloom was smiling as she was enjoying how Hanabusa greeted her, but somehow when she got a closer look at Hanabusa's month, she noticed something long and white, in his teeth. His fangs.

The flower princess skin color was drained as she was once frighten again, she quickly removed her hand, from Hanabusa's.

"VAMPIRE!" she shouted, as the large windows break into pieces, which causes some of the night class students to come out, and see what was going on, downstairs in the foyer.

Bloom felt more presences coming closer, as she looked up and saw more vampires. She slowly backed up, until she reached the doors. "Your... your...all are vampires?!" She reaches the door handles, as she turns it, somehow it was locked. Kaname backed away, and see how was Bloom going to survive, by using her powers, which she doesn't know about yet.

"Lady Bloom, you're safe with us. In the Moon Dorms. We'll protect you." Hanabusa said, while walking up to her.

"No, no, please." She throws her right hand out, as she closed her eyes. "Get back!" Suddenly, a medium sized vine came through the large windows, as it grabbed Hanabusa's ankle, and made him hang upside down.

"Put me, down, please put me, down, Lady Bloom!" Hanabusa cried.

Bloom opened her eyes, as she noticed Hanabusa, hanging upside down, by his ankle, thanks to the vine, that came through the window. She did a swift left hand, as the vine copied her hand movement.

She looked at her hand. "Whoa! Did I just do that?" She whispered to herself.

" _She both have the power of her mother's nature and sound powers, but she also manipulate her father's blue flames."_ Kaname thought to himself, as he studied, Bloom's powers.

The flower princess slowly walked up to the long vine, as she pets it. "It's ok, you can go now. I'm not afraid anymore." The vine listened, as it let go of Hanabusa, he dropped to the ground, as the vine returned back to outside.

Bloom looked at the window. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can fix that."

"No need to be sorry, Blossom." Kaname said, walking up to her. "What matters now, is you get use to your true form." He turned to Aido, who was recovering from Bloom's sudden attack.

"Lord Kaname, I'm so-"

*SMACK*

"Hey, you can't be hitting him!" Kaname turned to face her. "He just frighten me. I didn't know that he was also a vampire, too." Bloom walled up to Hanabusa, as he was still rubbing his cheek.

"I apologize, Lady Bloom."

"No, I should be the one to apologize." Bloom said, as she places her hand on his bruised cheek. As her hand touched his cheek, Bloom saw something glowing green, coming out of her hand, that's touching Hanabusa's cheek. It was healing his cheek.

Hanabusa looked up at her. "Thank you," he bowed to him. "Lady Bloom."

Bloom tried to curtsy, in front of him, but she ended up, losing her balance, until Kaname catched her.

 _"_ _We have so much to teach you, around the night class, Blossom."_ He whispered in her ear.


	9. First Taste

xXDevilzXx thank you for favoriting and following this story!

NINA, Guest #1 Guest #2 (which speaks in spanish) and Vk fan 1000, thank you for reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine~First Taste**

After the incident of what Bloom did to Hanabusa Aido, Kaname showed her to her new bedroom, which is called a dorm. While climbing up the stairs, Bloom was greeted by the night class, as they bowed and say her name Blossom with an honorific.

"This will be your room, it's right next to my room." Kaname opened the doors."The night class and I took the liberty to choose the decor for your liking, Blossom." Kaname explained.

Bloom was exploring her new room, as Kuro-chan jumped out of her hands onto the canopy bed, and started resting.

The flower princess room had four poster black bed, with extra soft pillows, white comforter, covering the white bedsheets, and white curtains with strings of lights, hanging from above. Next to her dorm room doors, was a dark cherry wardrobe, that holds two night class uniforms and casual dresses and skirts, that Rima and Ruka contribute. A bedroom vanity was next to large windows, that was covered with long white curtains.

"I...I guess this can work out, Kaname-san."

"I'll leave you and your pet alone, for the time being." Kaname held onto the door handle. "And don't leave the academy, without me or Headmaster's permission." He closed the door, leaving Bloom, alone with Kuro-chan.

Kuro-chan stands up from the pillow. "I prefer not to call a pet, more like a friend, Bloom." Bloom wasn't paying attention to her cat, as she opened the windows to let a warm breeze, come in her bedroom. Her cyan blue eyes wondered around the the woods and the academy, as she noticed day class students walking around the campus.

* * *

Bloom stayed in her dorm room all throughout the daylight, waiting for her mother's return. The flower princess was reading some of the books on the bookshelf, looking around her dorm room, and also enjoying the sunlight, until she heard screaming girls. She looked out her window to find day class students in front of the Moon Dormitory gate. She immediately close the windows, before she and Kuro-chan couldn't take anymore of the screaming.

"Finally! That screaming has been taken care of." Kuro-chan said, in relieved. "Bloom, you should be heading to bed. You have a big day or big night ahead of you." Kuro-chan jumped off the bed to grabbed a black and red hairbrush, from off the vanity. The cat looked at Bloom for a second, before giving her the brush.

The flower princess was shaking in fear, while scratching her arms. Blood was coming out of the scratches, as her eyes were turning red for bloodlust. "No...I can't... accept who I am…" she muttered.

Bloom looked at Kuro-chan, walked up to the cat slowly, as he started backing up. "I...need...blood…"

"Bloom, are you alright?" He dropped the hairbrush on the carpet floor.

"No...I can't...hurt you." Bloom walked away into a corner, as she pulled her knees up to her chest, and started rocking herself.

"My name is Bloom Sakurakoji...my parents name's are... Tsubaki and Sora Sakurakoji...my favorite colors are...pink... purple...and royal blue… I have two pets named….Kuro-chan and Hoshi…" she remembered and repeated this so many times, as she was craving for blood. Kuro-chan jumped onto the vanity, opened a jewelry box, that had two blood tablet boxes, as he takes one out of the box, he ran to the flower princess corner.

"Bloom, here take two." Kuro-chan told her, having the blood tablet box in his mouth. She looked at the cat, before picking him up, and throwing him, against the wall. Bloom didn't want to take them, as she tries to ignore the pain in her throat.

"My... throat...is so...dry." Bloom said, hoarsely, grabbed onto her throat.

There was two blood tablets next to her, as she picked them up, and places them in her mouth. Bloom didn't like the taste, but she had to get use to it, one day. Suddenly, her head was hurting, she was screaming in pain, as tears was were coming out her eyes, before she was unconscious on the carpet floor.

* * *

It was nighttime at the Sakurakoji manor.

Tsubaki was sitting in her rocking chair in her master bedroom, while holding Bloom, who's three years old. She was dressed for bed in her favorite short sleeve mint green nightgown.

"It's time for bed, my little flower." Tsubaki said, softly.

Bloom was holding onto her mother, while her mother was carrying her into the bedroom. Sora was fixing her daughter's bedroom, just the way, she likes it, with the extra soft pillows to be fluff, inside of hard.

"Mommy." Bloom called her, as she places her onto her bed. "Would you sing me that song again?"

Tsubaki smiled softly at her daughter's request. She sat on the side of the bed with her husband, Sora.

Hi miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?

As she was listening to the beautiful melody, Bloom was slowly going to sleep.

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Bloom was asleep, after hearing the melody Tsubaki sang for her. Sora slowly removes her black eye patch, from her left eye, places it on her nightstand, before following her wife, as they leave the room.

Tsubaki and Sora walked downstairs to meet Akira and Junichi, as they waited for them.

"Are you two retiring for the night?" Akira asked.

"Actually, we were-"

Tsubaki and Sora felt a familiar presence coming towards the mansion, as their faces were wide-eyed. They looked at each other before looking at the maid and butler.

"It's him... He's back." Junichi said.

"Shall we watched Bloom-sama?"

They both nodded.

Bloom climbed down the stairs, holding her teddy bear, while her nightgown was dragging to the floor. The parents turned to face their daughter, who was crying softly, as they heard small hiccups and sniffles.

"Mommy, Daddy, the scary man scared me, again and he told that he will be coming to get me." Bloom cried, running up to her father's legs and hugged them.

Sora picked up her daughter, kissed her on her cheek, as she stopped crying, to look at her father's cyan blue eyes. "Bloomie, the scary man isn't going to get you." He said gently, before giving her to Tsubaki. "Take her upstairs, Tsubaki."

He turned to faced the maid and butler. "Stay with my wife and daughter."

"Yes, Lord Sakurakoji." They both agreed.

Tsubaki started climbing up the stairs. Bloom was looking at her father, as he was about to head out the front doors of the mansion, with his sword, until Bloom complained, as she jumped out her mother's arms and spirited down the stairs to him.

"Daddy, no! He said that he will hurt you." Bloom cried. "Please don't leave me and Mommy!"

Her father kneeled down to looked at his little daughter. His cyan blue eyes looked at her mismatched ones, filled with slight sorrow. Sora didn't want to leave her or his wife of three years, but he had to do what was best for them. He had to protect his family, as long as he could. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Bloomie."

He stands back up, as his wife walked up to meet him. "If I don't make it...Take care of our daughter."

"I'm coming with you." Tsubaki decided, before Akira picked up Bloom, unexpectedly.

"Mommy, Daddy! No!" Akira climbed up the stairs carrying a sorrowful Bloom. She watched her mother and father leaving out the front door of the mansion and closed the doors to meet 'the scary man'.

* * *

"Blossom...you don't have to hold back."

Bloom opened her eyes to find herself in another dorm room, laying down on a queen sized bed, with a red comforter covering the white sheets. This wasn't her room. She was in Kaname's room.

Her throat was still dry, clutching onto it, as she was coughing in pain.

"Blossom," she turned her face to find the mysterious person, she heard. Kaname Kuran was sitting down in his arm, with his elbow propped up to his cheek. "Do not worry. I know what you crave."

Bloom slowly rises up from the bed, as she had her bottom resting on legs. Her soft pink hair was in the way, as she slowly removes it from her sight. Looking at Kaname, she noticed something red, but glowing at his neck. His veins. Big juicy red veins filled with his blood.

"Kaname...I...I."

He climbed out of the chair, walked slowly to her, as she looked at his wine colored eyes. He lifted up her chin. "You don't have to wait any longer." He removed his night class jacket, his red vermillion tie, and vest. Kaname was left on his black button up, white pants, and black shoes.

The flower princess reached out to the collar of his black button up, unbuttoning the first few buttons, to reveal his neck. Bloom can see through his neck as his veins was calling out to her. She nuzzles her nose at his collarbone, as she smells the true scent of Kaname. He smelled the fresh cut roses from out of her garden.

"I...I can't... I'm...not...a monster." Bloom refused to drink for the first time as a pureblood vampire, awaken by Kaname Kuran, her master. She looked down at Kaname, feeling shame but also disapproving it.

Kaname lifted up her chin. "Just follow your instincts, Blossom." He brought his finger up to his neck and slash the side of it. Dark red blood oozed out of his cut and Bloom's eyes turned red, as she pulled Kaname onto the bed, roughly. She climbed on top of him staring at his cut.

"A vampire can only be satisfied by their thirst when he or she drinks the blood or their master." Bloom lick her lips and lowed her head down to his neck. The scent of blood hitted her nose, as she smelled something sweet in his blood. She started licking away. As she slowly licks away his sweet blood, she pierced her newborn fangs into his neck. Kaname can only hear the soft gulps of Bloom, drinking blood for the first time. He places his hand on her pink hair, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, as he ran his long fingers through her soft pink hair.

"Blossom…" She stopped drinking to listen. "I'm sorry I've brought you back to this hateful spell, but has to be done."

Bloom continue sucking the blood out of Kaname's neck, until she felt a slight tug, pulling on her hair. She yelped in pain as Kaname pulled her out of his neck and stares into her blue eyes. He cut his wrist, Bloom was staring at it, before Kaname drank some of his blood and Bloom was wide-eyed at Kaname kissing her on the lips. She kissed and drank more of his blood, before she pushed him off, and his body landed back on the bed.

Bloom was starting to get more of her memories.

"Kaname…" she climbed off of him and sat on the bed, next to him.

"Blossom…" he rises up to look at her face. "What did you see?"

She turned to face him and his eyes filled with wonder.

"Kaname itoko-sama?"

He smiled at her, before Bloom hugged him, once more. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. It has been a long time that Kaname hasn't seen his cousin. Kaname places his hand on her cheek, as he wiped away the blood from the side of her lips. He was about to kiss her pink lips, once again, but Bloom refused it.

"Kaname-itoko-sama, why did you kiss me?"

"Because, we were meant to be together." Kaname rested his forehead on hers, while nuzzling her nose. "I miss you, so much, Blossom."

Bloom was blushing at her cousin's response. "Kaname-itoko-sama...how I am supposed to love you when I'm your blood relative?" Bloom asked, while standing up from the bed and started walking around. "Why couldn't tell me that I was related to you in the first place?"

Kaname walked up in front of her. She had her arms crossed, until he reached to the side of her hair and ran his fingers through it. "Because, your mother and father change your memories, in order for you not to remember me or my parents. I waited for the right opportunity to set you free from that mansion, you live in all your life, until those assassins was there to eliminate your mother and also you."

"Kaname-"

"Blossom…" he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't deny your existence and don't deny my love for you. I was worried that you've die from your curse, but I was relieved that you were still alive."

"Curse...what curse?" Bloom looked up at Kaname, before he touched her cheek, once more.

"Your left eye is a symbol of your curse." Kaname explained. "You've once had magnificent blue eyes and now your left is red and curse by a dishonorable pureblood." Kaname looked at her discolored eyes. Left was reddish red and her right eye was cyan blue.

"Kaname-itoko-sama…" Bloom removed herself from her cousin. "I...I need some time to think about where our relationship should be in. I'm going through everything and I want some time to think about this. I don't know if we should be lovers or cousins, but I'm glad that you're related to me…" Bloom walked away to door and hold onto the handle. "Thank you for saving me."

"Blossom…I'll wait on your answer, but to let you know, I am not a patient man."

Bloom left out of Kaname's room and walked back into her own dorm room.

Kaname walked to his desk and opened the desk drawer. In his hands was a picture frame of Kaname and Bloom at the Sakurakoji's rose garden.

* * *

Itoko-sama means cousin.

I use the song _Still Doll_ for Bloom's lullaby, but there will be more of Bloom's past revealed in future chapters!

Do you think that Kaname and Bloom should be together, since their cousins?

Please Review! Remember good reviews!~GirlGoneGamer


	10. First Day

Wow! Ten comments from the last chapter!

Thanks~Guest #1, Hinata, 1542, NINA, Tori, Ino, Linda, Guest #2, Guest #3, and Guest #4 for reviewing!

Go Kanabloom fans! (Bloom X Kaname)

* * *

 **Chapter Ten~First Day**

" _Bloom, Bloomie!"_ A man's voice was calling her in her sleep. " _You're our only hope. You can save our family, Bloom."_

Bloom woke up, as she rises her body up from the pillow, before resting her hand on her forehead.

" _What was that? And...who was that calling me?"_

* * *

Tonight was Bloom's first day in the Night Class. She was really nervous about being around people who are vampires, even though she was also one too. Earlier, before she went back into her dorm room, she was thinking about being with her Kaname-itoko-sama. He wanted to be in a relationship with her, but how can she fall in love with someone who's related to her by blood. Her parents weren't related to each other, so she needed time to think about, before Kaname's patience wears out.

Bloom stood in front of the full body mirror, as she was fixing her tie on her night class uniform. It was her first time putting it on. Everything was in pure white, except for the black shirt, underneath her jacket and the black linings on the jacket. She combed through her waist long pink hair, and placing a red and black headband on top of her head.

Before she headed out, she turned to Kuro-chan who was still laying in the bed, covering the lower half of his body. "Stay in this room." Bloom commanded him. "Don't let anyone see you."

"I will, Bloomie. I'll be careful." Kuro-chan said, before Bloom left the black cat in the room.

After when she left her room, she followed some of the night class students to the front of the foyer. Bloom looked down from the stairs to see Kaname, standing in front of the night class, who was in front of them. She immediately reach the bottom of the stairs, and hugged him from behind, which surprised him and the night class.

"Good evening, Kaname." Bloom greeted him, which he was surprised, when he didn't felt her presence coming closer. He was about to pull her body, in front of him, so he can hugged her better, instead she was pulled away from him by Ruka.

"How dare you touch Kaname-sama!"

Bloom didn't like her attitude which surprised her. "I'm...I'm sorry... I just wanted to greet my itoko-sama."

Ruka and the night class was shocked. "Itoko-sama?! You're his cousin?"

"Everyone," Kaname wrapped his arms around Bloom from behind, and rested his chin on top of her pink hair. "This is my cousin, Blossom Sakurakoji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all again."

The room was in full silence. They couldn't believe that Bloom doesn't look like Tsubaki or has the Kuran look. She looked more like her father, until Ruka stepped in to ask the question. "But Kaname-sama she doesn't has the Kuran look or not even Tsubaki-sama's."

"Whatever you say or think, Blossom is my cousin by blood." Kaname responded.

Hanabusa walked up to the cousins. "But how come we never heard anything about her?"

"This was for her protection." Kaname removed her eyepatch, slowly before lifting up her left bang. Everyone noticed her left eye was reddish brown. "A pureblood ruin her vampire life, by changing her fate into a human, as his slave. My aunt and uncle erased her memories of her master, so she can live a human life, under protection in the Sakurakoji manor."

Bloom looked up at Kaname. "Itoko-sama, is that true?"

"It is, but I'll be here for you." He kissed her forehead. The flower princess was blushing, but trying to ignore the fact that Kaname wanted to be with her, even though they are related. She just wanted to find the person who killed her mother, and get her revenge, before she can embrace her vampire life.

"It is time for us to go."

Everyone looked at Kaname and nodded. They followed Kaname and Bloom out of the foyer to the front of the gate. There was a loud commotion on the other side of the gate. Bloom was standing next to Kaname, until she covered her ears. "Ahh, what is that!? It's worse than what I heard yesterday?" Bloom complained, while squinting her eyes.

Hanabusa walked to her left side, as she left one ear to listen to him. "The Day Class girls and some boys are completely smitten with us Night Class. Now that you're here we have more everyday!"

Kaname looked down at Bloom, before he held onto her hand, which was left unattended. "You will be fine…" He kissed her fingers. "I'll protect you."

Bloom suddenly let go of his hand, until she hugged his arm. She was even more frightened since her vampire senses had come back, but she has to get use to it someday. The Night Class soon left the gate, as it opened and walked through it.

Bloom was looking at the Day Class girls who calling out names to the Night Class. Her vampire hearing was starting to get worse, as she clutched onto Kaname's arm tightly, so can ignore the pain.

"Oh my God! Who is that?!"

"Is that Kuran-senpai girlfriend?"

"She has pretty pink hair!"

"Aww, they looked so beautiful together!"

At Bloom's window, Kuro-chan was watching Bloom with the Night Class, from a far away distance, so Kaname wouldn't notice. He noticed that his Bloom was hugging his arm to be safe with him. Kuro-chan's jealously towards the almighty pureblood was very difficult for him to get along when Bloom was around him. His blue eyes glowed red at the couple, until they turned around to face the presence.

"What was that?" Bloom asked Kaname.

"It's nothing, Blossom." Kaname replied, as he continue walking with the Night Class, still having Bloom's arms wrapped around his own. He knew that was Kuro-chan presence calling him and Bloom. But why does Kuro-chan hate him?

* * *

Bloom was sitting next to Kaname on his right, as she was taking notes. She was listening to the teacher talking about the effectiveness of blood tablets. Sometimes, whenever she wasn't paying attention the flower princess started looking around, but that wasn't her usual behavior.

Bloom was closing her eyes slowly, before she heard two voices in her head.

She sees her father, holding her in his arm, as he was crying for help. Her mother was next to her husband, as she cried as well. A younger Bloom was unconscious in his arms. There was a vampire bite wound in her neck and it was bloody.

" _Bloom, wake up, please!"_ Sora cried. " _Don't leave us. Your mother and I love you."_

" _That monster ruin our lives and now our daughter!"_ Tsubaki cried.

" _Don't worry, my Tsubaki. He will be back soon and once he comes back, I will kill him."_

Bloom woke up from her sudden dream, as she started showing tears, but she kept her sobbing down. " _I love you and mother, too."_

Once she stopped crying, Kaname looked at her, which surprises her. "What's the matter?"

She wiped her eyes off her cheeks, before Kaname somehow wiped off the last lone tear, coming out her right eye. "I'm fine." Bloom lied. "I... just had a bad dream."

"Oh, what was it about?" He asked.

Bloom looked away, before answering his question. She didn't want to respond to him, so she kept it to herself, since it was about her past.

When the flower princess was looking out the window, she notice that a cloud was blocking the full moon.

"The moon is going into hiding." Bloom said.

"Right. Blossom, this is our night. The night of the vampires."

Every vampire's eyes glowed an ominous red.

" _The night of the vampires."_ Bloom thought to herself, as the candles had blew out. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, until she heard the same voice from before woke up.

" _Bloom, please find me, Bloom."_

"Who? Who are you?" She asked in her mind, as she kept her eyes closed.

" _You will know through time, but for now call me Sky."_

* * *

The flower princess opened her eyes and realize that she wasn't in the classroom with the Night Class. She was outside of the building, sitting under an oak tree, near the Moon Dormitory.

She rises up from the grassy ground, while wiping the dirt off her white uniform.

"How...how did I ended up outside?" She asked herself. "I better head back to class or sometime will happen to me if I'm outside of class."

Suddenly, something hit Bloom's nostrils, that made her wonder what was that delicious smell. It smelled sweet, spicy, and everything nice so she decided to follow the smell. Bloom was towards the smell, before she can hear some panicking voices.

The flower princess was wide-eyed as she heard the voices, calling for help. She immediately spirited to the voices, as she climbed up a tree, jumped from tree to tree and she final the source of the mysterious smell and the voices.

Bloom was sitting on a tree branch, hiding away from Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain, who was attacking two day class students and also Yuki Cross. It was blood she smelled. Bloom seemed disgusted, so jumped down from the tree and landed in between Yuki and Hanabusa. "Disgusting, you vampires are." Bloom growled at Hanabusa.

"Lady Bloom…" Hanabusa was horrified that Bloom, the pureblood vampire was disgusted by him about to drink blood from Yuki.

A green aura was glowing around her and her body. "It seems that you two need to punish for breaking one of the school rules." She balled her fists up, as Hanabusa and Akatsuki slowly backed away from her, until they hit a tree.

"Cherry Blossom Touch!"

Cherry blossom petals and the gust of wind hit the cousins with their sharp pedals. Bloom raises her hands up slowly, as vines came out of nowhere scaring both the cousins and they were tied up against the large tree. Hanabusa uses his ice power to break free of the vines, but somehow it worked. The vines were frozen and crushed into pieces, until Bloom gave out a yelling cry and she fell on the ground.

Nature and ice don't mix for Bloom. Akatsuki didn't want use his fire powers on the vines, it couldn't damage the flower princess, once and for all.

Bloom smirked at Hanabusa, before she walked closer to him. "I have a present for you." She reaches behind her back, as she tries to pull out her father's sword, until…

*BANG*

Everything was in slow motion for her, as she turned around to face Zero Kiryu aiming and shooting his Bloody Rose at Bloom, for being a rogue vampire.

"Lady Bloom, no!"

"Bloom-sama!"

"Bloom-senpai, get out of the way!" Yuki ran in front of her, as she tries to pushed Bloom out of the way, until Bloom held onto her.

"Dancing Flames!"

Blue flames surrounded the pureblood and the prefect for protection. The bullet was destroyed after when it touches the flames. Bloom summoned one of the vines to take away Zero's Bloody Rose, until...

"Enough, Bloom." Kaname came out from behind the tree, as he looked at Akatsuki slowly sliding off the tree since the vines decided to let him go. Bloom wasn't in her hunting mode anymore after, she noticed Kaname. Yuki and Hanabusa was staring at Bloom and Kaname, until the flower princess started talking.

"I'm sorry, Kaname," she murmured, looking down at the ground. She didn't have the confidence to look up at her cousin/her knight who save her.

* * *

Bloom was in Kaname's room, as she was watching Kaname punishing Hanabusa for his actions at Bloom and Yuki. He was suspended for ten days, but he done it for blood thirst, and it was also the night on the vampires. She heard Kaname slapping Hanabusa's cheek, to make him apologize to Bloom, for weaken her vines in order to protect Yuki.

After apologize to Kaname and Bloom, he left the room with a bruised cheek. Kaname walked in front of the flower princess and kneeled down to looked into her blue eyes. Suddenly she was engulfed by Kaname's arms. Kaname had wrapped his arms tight around her. Bloom was shocked that her cousin was such a kind-hearted person to her, so she closed her eyes, before wrapping her arms, around him.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

Bloom balled her fists up. "I'm sorry, Kaname-itoko-sama. I just wanted to protect Yuki from Hanabusa-senpai. Even though I smell her blood, which was delicious."

Kaname sighed. "You're such a kind-hearted person.

Bloom suddenly smelled his neck. It smelled so delicious to her. "Kaname, I'm in need of blood, again."

"Then drink. It's ok to drink from a love one." Kaname picked up a few of Bloom's hair strands and places them behind her ear. He felt Bloom's tongue touching his porcelain neck, before she earn a soft moan from him. She pierced her fangs into his neck as she drank her itoko-sama blood, to satisfied her hunger.

"Yes, just like that, Bloom." He whispered into her ear. Bloom was full of Kaname's rich and tasty blood, as she pulled away from his neck. The remaining of his blood was trickling down her chin, as she was looking at Kaname. He was licking the blood of her chin, before he gave her a peck on her pink lips, before pulling away.

Bloom felt that feeling her heart, once again. Could this be true love that she, her mother and father had been reading in the storybooks to her?

"Um, Kaname, do you mind if I sleep in your bed, tonight?" Bloom asked her cousin, while hiding her sudden shyness.

Kaname gave her soft smile at her request. "Of course you can, Bloom." He places his hand on her left cheek to make her look into his wine colored eyes. He moved closer to kiss Bloom's cheek, forehead, and suddenly her lips. She didn't move her lips at the response, but as soon as he pulled away. Kaname picked up, bridal style and carried her onto the bed. She moved over, so Kaname can get in the bed with her.

"Do you remember when I always slept in your bed, when we were young?" Kaname asked, running his fingers through her pink hair.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not sure." Bloom responded to him. "I'm still trying to get my memories back, but I want to know more about my life, before I became human."

Kaname suddenly stood up from his bed, and started taking off his black button up shirt, before laying down on the bed looking at a blushing Bloom. He grabbed her wrist and held it, against his chest. "Do you feel that?"

"What? Your heartbeat?"

He moved closer to her. " _It only beats for you."_

* * *

In the next two chapters it will be more of Bloom and Kuro-chan, with a little bit of Kaname in it. So if you have any idea for Bloom and Kaname let me know in the comments or PM-ing and maybe I will use that idea in future chapters.

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this story~GirlGoneGamer.


	11. Secrets of the Sakurakoji Manor

amtbmilam, kirikita, and Chocolover27 thank you for favoriting and following this story!

amtbmilam and NINA, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven~Secrets of the Sakurakoji Manor**

Bloom was looking up at the ceiling of Kaname's bed, as her cousin was sleeping next to her. The flower princess looked on her right side to see her older cousin's face, sleeping so peacefully.

" _My heart beats only for you. What about yours?"_

" _I...I'm not sure, Kaname-itoko-sama. Please, I need more time."_

" _Very well, Blossom. But remember, I am not a very patient man."_

She was also thinking about the mysterious voice named Sky who called her and somehow she ended up outside of the classroom.

Sky told her to find him, but how was she going to. Even though she doesn't even know who he is to her. She stood up from her bed, as she smoothed her mint green nightgown, before leaving Kaname in his room alone without waking him up.

It was bright morning for Bloom and Kuro-chan, but not for the night class. Somehow Bloom can survive the sunlight, since she needed the bright light for her powers to be strong, and she also needed to be by trees.

As Bloom was taken in the rays of the sunlight, she felt something on her neck, that she was haven't noticed in a while. Two necklaces were hiding in her nightgown, as she examined them. Her locket necklace that she received from her mother on her seventeenth birthday and also a small key that belongs to mansion. It has the Sakurakoji symbol, with the flowing cherry blossom petals on it.

She knew what she had to do. Find out the secrets of her past, by going back to mansion.

Bloom was dressed in a white tank top with a black cardigan, knee length red and black plaid skirt, that has a floral lace on it, her black and white striped leggings, and her combat boots, she wear for the school uniform.

She was standing in front of the Headmaster Kaien Cross office doors, and she knocked before entering. "Headmaster?" She called out.

"Ah, Bloom-chan!" Headmaster Cross greeted her. "What brings you here during the day time?" Cross bend down to pet Kuro-chan, as he was purring to his touch. Bloom was nervous to tell Cross about her, leaving the academy for a while to go back to the mansion, but she told a lie to him.

"Headmaster, I was wondering if I can go outside academy walls to explore the town?" Bloom lied to him.

"Why, sure Bloom-chan." Cross agreed to the flower princess. "Is someone from the Night Class escorting you, around the town?"

Bloom never thought of that question, so she once again lied to him. "Yes, Kaname is letting me explore the town with Ruka-chan and Rima. I really need some new clothes and I want to try and get to know the Night Class better, instead of having a distance relationship with them."

Headmaster Cross took the lie, as Bloom was faking a smile, before she left the office and run to the stables to find her horse, Hoshi.

* * *

She walked to the stables with her black cat, as she was hide behind the trees to escape the Day Class students, who noticed her outside the gates of the Moon Dorms. When she reached the stables, Zero was sleeping in the haystack, but Bloom kept quiet, until White Lily and Hoshi noticed her and the black cat.

"Kuro-chan, what brings you here?" Hoshi asked, before looking up at Bloom. "I'm glad that she's safe at the academy."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Hoshi." Bloom glared at the horse. Hoshi's eyes were wide open, as he neighed scarcely at the girl. Zero heard Hoshi neighed so loud, he thought it was a vampire that he and White Lily can smell.

"Hey, what's-" Zero woke up from hearing the horses, until Hoshi accidentally hit him the head, and he was unconscious lying in the bed of hay.

"Oh, dear." Bloom walked up to the unconscious Zero, kneeled down and felt his oversized swollen bump on his head. "Hoshi, you could have killed Zero-kun." She stands back on her feet, as she walked in front of the horses.

"Did...did Bloom understand me?" He looked down at Kuro-chan and the black cat nodded.

"How does she do that?" White Lily asked. Bloom smiled at walked up the other horse and started rubbing between her ears.

"Because, I have the ability to talk to animals." Bloom replied to White Lily, as she started stroking her hair gently.

"You have a gentle touch, just like that silver haired boy."

Bloom giggled at the horse. "His name is Zero. He lives with the Headmaster and his daughter Yuki. I live in the Moon Dorms with the Night Class."

Lily nuzzles her nose into the flower princesses palm, before she spoke to her some more. "You're very kind to me, than the others I smelled. You smell different, just like him."

Bloom smiled. "Thank you, White Lily."

Bloom explained to her horse, Hoshi that she had to go back to Sakurakoji manor to discover some secrets about her past, in order for her to be brave and also find out about the mysterious voice. She mounted her horse, wave White Lily goodbye, and left Cross Academy with Kuro-chan.

* * *

She cross the concrete road, through the woods, until she noticed a patched dirt road, which leads up to the mountains. She held onto her horse, as it was guided her to the mansion, hoping it was the perfect route for them to take.

When they arrive in front of the mansion, the old mansion still look the same on the outside, but she noticed that some of her rose bushes were wilting, due to the lack of water.

"Uh...are you going inside the mansion?" Hoshi asked.

"What are you? A scardy horse, Hoshi?" Kuro-chan asked.

"Me. Scared?" Bloom dismounted her horse, as she walked towards the gate. "Of course not." Hoshi walked slowly, as he looked around for anything suspicious. It was clearly that he was a scaredy horse after fighting against vampires assassins. Bloom turned around to face the horse and walked up to him and hugged his neck to calm him down.

"It's ok, Hoshi." Bloom let go to see his worried eyes. "It won't be long. Listen, if you hear or see anything call out for us and we'll leave."

As she walked forward to the mansion front doors, she suddenly felt a strange aura around the mansion, like it was hunted. When she walked in, it was very dark for her to see in such a huge manor without the lights illuminated by the sunlight. Kuro-chan found a long white candlestick for her, as she pulled out a small match box from out of her messenger bag. The flower princess lit up the white candlestick, before she began her search. She climbed upstairs to her bedroom, it was still the same how she left it. The rose that she gave to Kaname was still laying on her desk, wilting as well. Bloom was melancholy that Kaname left it here to die.

"Bloom, we better grabbed some of your stuff." Kuro-chan decided. "We might not be back here for a while."

Bloom nodded, before putting out the candlestick and placing on the old candleholder, Akira left for her. "You're right. Even though I left this mansion. I mean, outside the gates is kind of like an adventure to me, Kuro-chan."

Bloom grabbed her duffle bag from out of her walk in closet, and started stuffing half of her dresses, skirts, and also heels and boots into her bag. As she grabbed the last one of her best skirts, she noticed something black and long that was leaning against the wall of her closet. It was her black guitar that has her name written on it with blue glitter on it. Even her mother and father's names were on it, with a loving message to her.

" _We love you forever in our musical hearts, mother and father."_

She haven't played guitar in a long time, since she was fifteen. It was so nostalgic to her. Bloom sat down on the floor Indian-style and started playing a few strings, before playing it all at once.

* * *

Suddenly, she heard Kuro-chan, calling for her out in the hallway. He was standing next to the master bedroom of Tsubaki and Sora Sakurakoji. Bloom felt something break on her boots, she looked down to see dust and glass on the rugged floor. She kneeled down to investigate the glass, until a certain smell hits her nose. "This glass smells like blood." She picked up one of the glass shards. "Why is there blood here?"

Kuro-chan walked in front of her. "It's the remains of a vampire. When you kill a vampire, Bloom they broke into glass shards and dust, until the wind carries their remains, along with the wind."

Bloom looked up at the cat, before she stood up and opened the master bedroom to find so many glass shards and dust particles on the carpet floor. The smell of fainted blood was getting to her, as she immediately covered her mouth, before she retched inside of a pottery vase.

"Oh, my," Kuro-chan said, amazed. "It looks like Tsubaki-sama put up a true fight." Bloom wiped her mouth off, before looking inside the master bedroom once more.

"Mother was a strong person, but also a vampire." Bloom stated, before she walked pass the vampire assassins remains and tattered clothing to get to the queen sized bed, to look underneath the bed and found a medium sized chest box. It didn't even need a key, since was already left open by her mother.

Inside the chest box had all sorts of important things that Tsubaki and Sora had collected. There was a small handgun with bullets, it looked like Zero's Bloody Rose. A small scrapbook filled with pictures and also pictures from the past, which was not put in the album. A few stacks of Japanese yen was left in the box, with a small note that is address to Bloom.

Bloom opened the small letter and read it.

 _Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji,_

 _By the time you've read this, you might I have changed back into your vampire form and or something bad has happened to me and your father. You are more than a normal human girl. You are born into the royal family…_

The letter was ripped apart and that was the end of it.

* * *

"Kuro-chan, who's the royal family?" She asked the cat, until she heard a familiar voice, once again.

" _Bloom, Bloomie, please come find me, my little Bloomie."_

Bloom had her cyan blue eyes wide open, as she had a blank expression on her face. She stood up from the floor and walked out of the room, leaving Kuro-chan confused.

"Bloom? Bloom, where are you going?" Kuro-chan ran to her, as he grabbed her shoelaces, until it was untied. Kuro-chan kept on calling her, as she ignored the black cat, who was tailing after her. Bloom followed Sky's voice until she reached the end of the hallway. She looked on the table to find a golden candle hold with soft pink candlesticks in it. She grabbed the matches, lite the candles, until it fill the hallway with a sweet cherry blossom scent.

Suddenly, she noticed the red carpet they were standing on made secret stairs appear in front of them, which leads to an underground place. Bloom was still following Sky's voice, as she reached the bottom of the stairs. There was two door, which leads to the underground place that she can hear Sky's voice more clearly.

As she walked slowly to the doors, she felt a strong presence behind the doors. She opened the doors to find a hidden mausoleum, where there a stone coffin and a large mirror facing her. There was roses and cherry blossom petals that leads straight to the coffin. Bloom regain her body back, as she looked around to explore the underground mausoleum. She walked towards the coffin, as she touches it and she saw memories of this place.

" _My sweet and beautiful husband, Sora." Tsubaki was talking to her dead husband, who was inside the coffin. She was sitting on top of it, as she had her hand on it._

" _Our daughter was a beautiful blessing in our hearts and her curse is gone forever. He's gone and I hope he doesn't returns, but…" Tsubaki started showing tears. "My dear younger brother and sister are dead, but Kaname and his sister are safe...I hope...I wanted to take care of both of them, but Kaname thought it will be bad for our daughter to face her biggest fear... vampires."_

Bloom was back in reality, as she tries to open the stone lid off of her father's coffin. When the stone lid hit the ground, her father's body was still there, but he wasn't in dust and glass shards.

"What...father, is that you?" She touch the face of her father. He was turned into stone, but how? She touches his stone cold cheek, as more of her memories appeared in her mind.

* * *

 _Tsubaki and Sora were fighting off against the dark vampire, who cursed their daughter. Sora was trying to use his sword to fight against him, but he was weak. The level E's were attacking Tsubaki, as the dark vampire walked closer to her, so he can have her back in his arms. But Sora Sakurakoji wasn't going to give up, on everything that he's earn to have a perfect life with his wife and daughter, until…_

" _Mommy, Daddy!" They heard their daughter voice coming closer to them, as she carries her father's shield towards her father._

" _No, Bloom, what are you doing out here?!" Sora ran towards her daughter, until the dark vampire thrown a vampire hunter sword at Bloom, and she uses the shield to block it._

" _My, my it seems that my slave didn't kill you, Sora." The dark vampire said to him, as he grabbed Bloom, by his blood whips lifting her up in the air. Bloom was crying her little eyes out, as she wanted to be put back down._

" _She was never your slave, monster. She was our daughter we brought into this world." Sora yelled, until he throws his sword at the dark vampire's arm. He loses control of his blood whips, Bloom was screaming as she was falling from the sky, until her father catches her._

 _Bloom held onto her father's neck, as she cried into it. "Oh, Bloomie, why could have stayed inside the mansion?" He stroke her long pink hair, and his wife was next to him._

 _Bloom looked up at her father. "Because...I love you, Daddy... and...I don't want him to hurt you and Mommy."_

 _Sora hugged her daughter, tighter. "Oh, Bloomie, nothing isn't going to happen to us. We love you more than anything in this world."_

 _The dark vampire was looking at the loving scene of mother, father, and daughter. He just only had to killed the father and daughter and he can have Tsubaki all to himself again. "Sora, if you want to stay as perfect father figure for your daughter…" Everyone looked at him. "Then I will make it happen." He aimed his hand Sora, the father got hit from his back, so Bloom wouldn't get hit by any of his attacks. Tsubaki jumped away from the dark vampire attack, as her husband tumbled and rolled onto the grass, and the pain in his back intensifies._

" _Sora, Bloom, no!"_

 _Bloom rolled out of her father's arms and ran back to him. He was groaning from his back pain, but this was his frozen death._

" _Daddy?"_

" _Bloom...ie...Tsu...baki…"_

 _Bloom and Tsubaki ran towards him, as he rolled onto his back._

" _Enjoy your husband and daughter while you can,Tsubaki."_

 _He disappeared along with the Level E's._

" _Sora, everything is going to be alright-"_

" _No...I'm.. not... going... to make it…" Sora struggled to talked, as the frozen stone spell made it worse._

" _Daddy…"_

 _He looked over his beautiful daughter as he reached her face to stroke her cheek. She reaches down to kiss his forehead. He smiled at his daughter's response. He turned his face to his beautiful wife of three years. "Take...care...of our... daughter, Tsubaki...I love you...all…"_

 _Those were his last words before his body got turned into stone._

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story~GirlGoneGamer


	12. Pureblood Princess and Human Cat

zhuriken05, juury, hannahjoma, for following and favoriting this story

Linda and Guest #1 thanks for commenting the last chapter

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve~Pureblood Princess and Human Cat**

In the underground mausoleum in Sakurakoji manor, there lies two stone coffins. The ancestor of Sakurakoji and the other was Lord Sakurakoji, the husband of Tsubaki Kuran and father of Bloom Roselie. He lies there in his frozen stone death, waiting for to be reawakened again, but it will never happen because the evil pureblood who curse him and his daughter, shall be brought down in a merciless death.

Bloom was looking down at her father's stoned body. She was shocked that her father was killed by a vampire, who wanted her mother, Tsubaki, but was it the same vampire who attacked the mansion. She felt her eyes started to water, as she was touching her father stone cold cheek.

Kuro-chan wanted to comfort her, but he was in his small cat like body. He couldn't. Somehow he remembered something from the past about the the large mirror facing the stone coffins.

* * *

 _Kuro-chan ran into the end of the hallway with a match in his mouth, as he lit up the candlesticks, making the whole hallway smell like cherry blossom. As it revealed the stairs down to the hidden underground mausoleum, he reached the bottom of the stairs to see doors, where Sora Sakurakoji and the ancestor of the Sakurakoji clan, lies._

" _Kuro-chan?" Tsubaki called out for the black cat, he turned around to see her reaching the bottom of the stairs._

" _Kuro-chan, stay away from that." Tsubaki picked up the small cat, as he was staring at the closed doors of the mansion._

* * *

It was so long after that, he walked up to the large mirror as he stared at his reflection. He felt a strong presence as the looked into the mirror, as he closed his eyes, somehow it answer his wish. Bloom looked up to see Kuro-chan as a black cat, until the mirror change him into a human with cat ears and a long black tail.

Bloom immediately looked away when she saw something more than his behind. Kuro-chan was examining himself, he was no longer a vampire cat anymore. He had shoulder length wavy black hair and blizzard blue eyes. He turned around to face Bloom, who wasn't looking at him. "Bloom, I have my old body back!" Kuro-chan cheered.

Bloom walked up to him to touched his soft cheek that's no longer black and furry, it was soft and cold. "How did turned into a human…" she noticed his long black tail waving around, happily and cat ears sticking out of his hair. She giggled when she noticed the cat like features. "You're still a cat, Kuro-chan, but how?"

"This mirror can answer your wishes and questions." He pointed to it and Bloom walked up to it, as she examined herself.

"There are so many questions that I want to ask, but the main question is who am I." Bloom asked herself, until the mirror answer her question. She heard scraping of glass shards on the ground, as it floated into her hands. The glass shards transform into a diamond tiara encrusted with pink ovals and blue sapphires on it. Bloom saw the memory in this tiara.

* * *

 _Sora was placing the oversized tiara over the small baby head on Bloom. Her eyes were dazzled by the pretty gems on it. She was babbling while she was grabbing it over her head to look at it and drool over it._

" _Now you look like a pretty princess, Bloomie." Sora told her._

 _Bloom cooed in agreement._

 _Sora picked up and cradle his daughter and kissed her nose. "Everyone in the vampire society are going to be jealous of us, because I have the most beautiful baby girl, who is also a princess of the Sakurakoji clan." Bloom looked up at her father with her big blue eyes, as she let go of the oversized tiara, until Sora catches it._

" _You're such a beautiful princess, Bloomie. I will never let anyone hurt you."_

* * *

Bloom places the tiara over her head, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I...I was a princess?" She asked herself.

"Bloom," Kuro-chan called her, as she turned around to face him. "You are a princess. A pureblood princess of the Kuran and Sakurakoji royal family."

The mirror started to shine in front of Bloom, as she was blinded the light and she was immediately pulled into the other side of the mirror.

The flower princess was on the other side of the mirror. It was such a bright world, she was alone on this side without Kuro-chan next to her, but why she was pulled onto this side?

She heard footsteps coming closer. She turned around to see her father walking in front of her. He looked different from the huge hallway picture. He had long white hair ponytail, holding up by a blue ribbon. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore on the night he died. A white button up shirt and black slacks. There was a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Was he hiding something from her?

Bloom's eyes began to water. "Father."

"Bloomie," he touched her left cheek, as Bloom felt his soft touch. When the flower princess tried to hug him, suddenly she went through him. He was a ghost. A spirit without a body.

"Bloom, it's been so long since I've seen you grown into a beautiful young lady." He moved his head closer to her long hair, to smell something strange. "You're finally back to your original self, again, but how?"

"Kaname-itoko-sama turned me-"

"Kaname, I should have known." He crossed his arms. "He always care about you from the beginning. Your mother explain to me that he never left you, but he always watches you from a distance for ten years now."

Bloom was confused at her father's response to her. How was Kaname watching over her, even though she wasn't a vampire for ten years?

"Anyway, Bloom I'm glad that you've followed my voice." Sora stated. "I was Sky. I was the person who called you the other night. I called you here to tell you that I'm still alive, I'm no longer dead."

The flower princess was shocked that her father is still alive, but how? Her mother told her that she was dead from an illness, then once she had her memories back, her father was killed by a evil vampire, who wanted Tsubaki and now he claims that he's still alive. "Father, you're a ghost, staying in a underground grave-"

"That's true, but one thing, but the vampire who taken my life and wanted my blue flames." Sora stated. "Bloom, you've inherited my powers, ever since I was in my frozen death, because this locket," he pointed and touched her locket. "Is my locket, which Tsubaki and the other vampire didn't know."

Bloom held her father's locket in her hand. "Father, what are your powers?"

"My powers are stronger than what you think." He places his hand on her shoulder. "When you use my sword, while wearing my locket you will be invincible, but there's more to than my powers. I want you to get stronger and become the lady of the Sakurakoji clan, since you're our only child."

Bloom smiled at her father, which made him smile as well. She clutched onto her father's locket necklace. "I promise father. I will be stronger and become a princess in your eyes." She promised him and she felt her father's ghostly form hugging her small body.

"You are a princess, Bloomie." Sora whispered in her ear. "A beautiful and magnificent princess of the Sakurakoji family." He stopped hugging her, until he looked at her only blue eye. "I must go now, Bloom, but for now on...I will always be right here, since you've found me." He pointed his fore finger to the locket necklace, the necklace started to open, and takes his ghostly form into the necklace, as he disappeared into it. The necklace was closed shut, until Bloom clutched onto it.

" _I will always be with you, Bloomie."_ She heard her father's voice.

* * *

Bloom was back in the underground mausoleum. Kuro-chan was sitting on the top of Sora's stone coffin, until he noticed her. He was dressed instead of being such a human cat, wearing a black button up shirt and black slacks.

"Bloom, what happened?" He walked towards her, as she was still staring at herself in the mirror, until she looked at locket necklace.

"I...I saw father and he told me…" Kuro-chan moved closer to her, so he can listen what she was going to reveal to him. "That I was a princess. A real princess of the royal family. Kuran and Sakurakoji. And he's not dead. He's alive, but as a ghost." She confessed to the human cat.

"Oh, I see." Kuro-chan backed away from her, since he was disappointed of what she discovered. There was something more than that what Bloom needs to discover, but instead she will let her find more secrets of the Kuran and Sakurakoji royal family in the future.

* * *

Bloom and Kuro-chan were walking outside the mansion, as the flower princess had her mansion key to lock the manor, before they left on Hoshi. Kuro-chan had Bloom's duffle bag hanging over his left shoulder, since he wanted to be a gentleman to his caregiver/friend. "So, now that you're a human now." Bloom said. "We need to give you a name."

"Why you say that?" The human cat asked.

"Because, what if you see someone and they asked for your name." Bloom told him. "What are you going to say, 'Kuro-chan the human cat'?"

Kuro-chan thought about for a moment. "You may have a point there, Bloom. So for now on, call me Kuro Nekomura."

"Kuro Nekomura," Bloom sounded it out, as it rolled against her tongue. "I really like that name, but-" Bloom was going to finish the rest of her sentence, until she felt the afternoon wind passing through her long pink hair. The wind was telling her to do something, as she closed her eyes and listen.

"Bloom," The human cat walked closer to his caregiver. "Are you-" she ran away to follow what the wind was telling her to do. Kuro immediately follow her, until he dropped into his four legs leaving the duffle bag in front of the mansion doors. He finally caught up to the vampire princess who was staring at a old oak tree, covered in vines. "Bloom, what's wrong?" He asked her. She was wide-eyed until the human cat looked at the oak tree to find the familiar face from the Sakurakoji manor. "Oh, no... Akira." He muttered.

Akira was inside the tree. Her face was carved and half of her body was showing on the tree. On the tree limb was her black ribbon tied to the tree. The maid's facial expression was shocked and her eyes were closed. She looked like she was screaming for help.

"Akira-chan!" Bloom cried walking closer to the tree and touched her carved face. "Who did this to you?" Once again, Bloom felt the wind blowing through her hair, as she heard the tree telling her what happened. "They say that Akira was attack by a evil noble."

"Who said that?" Kuro asked, confused.

"The trees. There telling me that mother was too weak to fight back, when the evil vampire taken her blood to manipulate her nature power and he use it against her." Bloom explained.

"Well, all we have to do is uproot the tree and-" Kuro was interrupted when Bloom spread her arms out around the tree.

"No. We can't uproot the tree. If we do that Akira will die!"

"How is that?"

"This tree was grown around Akira and it's making her live. She's still alive, but I can't even communicate with her. The only way is find a way to reverse the spell around her."

Bloom reached to Akira's carved face and touched it. "Maybe we'll find a way to save her, Bloom." Kuro said.

Bloom wanted to save the people she cared about. One day when she gets stronger, she will be able to save everyone from danger, since she claims to be the only Sakurakoji in the royal family who's still alive.

* * *

Sora means Sky. I decided to use a cover name so Bloom wouldn't recognize who is calling her.

Kuro-chan name is for now on Kuro Nekomura, as in Black Cat Village.

Please Favorite, Follow, and Review this story~GirlGoneGamer


	13. Pureblood Hunter

**Chapter Thirteen~Pureblood Hunter**

Leaving Sakurakoji Manor once again, was hard on Bloom. She was born in that place and also raised there, until vampires came to separate her and her mother. Now, in her heart she has a mission. Her mission is to find out who causes Akira to suffer by turning her into nature and kill the vampire from her past. But how was she going to that even though that she is not a human anymore. Now, she was a pureblood vampire princess. A princess of royal blood. All she have left for her family is her cousin Kaname and her pets, Hoshi and Kuro Nekomura the human cat.

* * *

Bloom and Kuro were riding back into the town on Hoshi. The horse was shocked that Kuro looked different and nearly killed him with his horse hooves. The flower princess was thinking of how could she save the people who she loves, even though her mother could be dead, her father was now a ghost that only she can only see, since he was inside her locket, Akira is stuck inside of tree forever, and Junichi was nowhere to be seen.

When they arrive outside of the town, Kuro told Hoshi to stop, so they can walk back to Cross Academy from here. Kuro decided to be a gentleman by help Bloom climbed off the horse.

"If you need me or White Lily, you know what to do." Hoshi said to them, before he left through the woods to find the secret route back to the stables.

"What's wrong, Bloom?" Kuro was looking at Bloom's sad face, as she walked through the town sidewalk.

"I'm just worried…"

Kuro walked in front of her, so she can look up at him. "About what?"

"I'm the last person in my family who's still alive." Bloom replied. "All I have left is the box that mother told me to keep for an emergency, my father's sword and…"

Kuro sighed, before he lifted up her chin. "Don't worry, Bloomie." He wrapped his arms around her small body, which surprises her. "You have me, Headmaster Cross, and um...Kuran."

He let her go to look at her big blue eyes. "You mean Kaname-itoko-sama?"

"Yeah, whatever, and also even Yuki Cross and I don't know anything about the nobles in the night class or even that Kiryu guy."

Bloom huffed. "I don't know if the night class want to be near me, ever since I almost killed Hanabusa and Akatsuki."

"They're supposed to be like that to you." Kuro replied. "You are a pureblood princess of the Sakurakoji clan. The second royal family of vampires."

"Wow, that's a really big title for a princess."

* * *

Bloom and Kuro were half way through the town, until the flower princess heard the human cat's stomach growling, so they stopped by an ice cream shop. This was Kuro's first time trying to eat ice cream with a spoon. She instructed the human cat on how to eat his ice cream bowl with a spoon, but it was too slow for him to eat, so he did it the old fashioned way. Licking the cold desert with his tongue and fingers. Bloom has to get him into some home training someday.

After Kuro ordered his third strawberry shake, while Bloom ordered two chocolate chip shakes, he was finally full of drinking the shakes. "Unnn...I'm too full of that tasty milk substance...what do humans call it again?"

Bloom laughed, as she taken the last slurped of her chocolate milkshake. "It's an ice cream shake, kitty cat. Oh, I mean, Kuro Nekomura."

"Ok, *belch*"

"Eww, bad human cat!" She said, disgusted.

"Sorry, now back to business." Kuro said, crossing his arms. "Now, Tsubaki-sama had an emergency box, in case if something bad happened to her or Sora, but somehow she didn't use it on the day when he turned into a ghost or when she supposed to give it to you." Bloom pulled out the black medium sized chest box, in front of of the human cat, as he studied what was on the inside. There was everything that she needed to survive out in the real world, until the human cat noticed something glimmering in his eyes.

It was the Sakurakoji ring that Sora wears to represent his royal family. The ring was an expensive pink opal ring, which worth more than anything in the whole world. "Bloom, this is your father's ring." He showed it to her. Her eyes were dazzled at the the pretty soft pink diamond.

"I remember seeing that ring when I was young. Father let me wore it sometimes, but he gave me something else like a flower ring, from our garden so I will be just like him."

"Bloom, If you wear this, you will be truly known as **the Sakurakoji Hime**."

Bloom was confused. "Hime? What's that?"

"It means princess."

"Oh, my bad." Bloom gave her left hand to Kuro, as he slid the large ring on her thumb finger. She tries to fix it by turning it in front of her, but it was too big when it was loose, but she will have to get use to.

* * *

When they left the ice cream shop, they were truly on their way back to Cross Academy, since they been out the whole day and it was nearly sunset. They finally reached the end of the road, now all they had to is take the route back to the Cross Academy front gate, but Bloom stop for a second and thought of another idea. She decided to turn around and head back into town. Kuro noticed that she wasn't next to her, so turned around to see her walking back.

"Bloomie, where are you going?" Kuro asked, until she stopped. "Cross Academy is this way." He pointed to the road.

"Kuro, I've been thinking since we left the manor." She turned around to face the human cat. "I think should head back to Sakurakoji manor and stay there until those vampire assassins come back for me."

Kuro was wide-eyed at the flower princess, until he ran up to her. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!" He retorted.

"No, it's not that." Bloom replied to him. "I think I don't belong at Cross Academy with Kaname-itoko-sama and the night class. I was better off as a human, than a vampire."

"Look, Kuran turned you back into your vampire self for a reason. If those assassins came back to find you for killing half of their army, you would be sentenced to death." Kuro explained.

"What? I killed some of them? But how?"

"What do you mean how? You inherited Sora-sama's blue flames from his blood and that sword of his, _Kurai hono_ was a part of it too."

"No, I only have mother's powers with nature and also this new one with sound."

"Look, you can't make me go back to Cross Academy, I have to go back and defend my family's name and your not going to stop me." Bloom started walking away from him, until he clawed her wrist, which made it bleed. She was smelling her own sweet blood coming out of her wrist. What Kuro did was a big mistake. He immediately let her wrist go and she immediately started to lick off the blood to make her hunger go away, before taking two blood tablets.

"I'm sorry, for what I did, but if you leave now, Kuran will find you in a heartbeat, if you spill your own blood and I don't want him to…" Kuro stopped his conversation for a minute until he felt bad presence just a mile away.

"What's wrong, Ku-" He places his finger on her lips to make her stop talking.

"Bloom, I...I sense one of our kind is near, but the lower kind...the lowest of the lowest…" he was wide-eyed. "A level E." he whispered.

"A what?"

He immediately grabbed her wrist and he made her follow her. "What's going on?!" Kuro led Bloom into an alleyway, so they can hide.

"Bloom, remember what Tsubaki said about in the real world is more dangerous?"

She nodded her head.

"Ok, there is about to be a vampire coming towards us and it smelled your blood."

Bloom was panicking, as Kuro opened the chest box to pull out a vampire hunter gun and loaded it. "Listen, I need to prepare yourself. I want you to use _Kurai hono_ on it." Kuro felt it coming closer as he aimed the gun and somehow a small child with a black jacket walked in the alley.

"Aww, it's just an innocent and adorable child, Kuro."

Kuro wasn't listening to her, as he still kept the gun pointed at the child. "Bloom, that is not just a child."

"I am not adorable, miss vampire and cat!" The small child. "I'm just a kid, looking for some blood." He licked his lips at Bloom, as he was showing his fangs.

She slowly backed away from the child. "Umm, nice little boy, don't hurt me."

"Bloom, take out _Kurai hono_ and use against him." Kuro command her.

"But, will I be killing the child too?"

Kuro sighed in annoyance. "For the last time." He lowered his gun, and suddenly the child jumped on Kuro unexpectedly and started biting him on his wrists.

Bloom was frightened she didn't know what to do. The gun was pushed away from the human cat and all she has to do is save Kuro from the vampire child. She had the courage to pull out _Kurai hono._ As she pulled it out, her clothing and her long pink hair change as blue flames surrounded her and the sword. Her hair was no longer cotton candy pink, it was moonlight white. The small child tries to take all of the human cat's blood, until Bloom stabbed the child in the chest.

The child was looking at the blade entering his chest, as the blue flames engulfed the child, which was killing him, until he turned into dust and glass. Kuro looked at the flaming hot Bloom, as she was examining herself, still holding her father's sword in her right hand. "Well, took you long enough." Kuro commented, as he wiped off the vampire remains off of him.

"What...What was that?" She places the sword back in the sword strap behind her, as the flames disappeared and she was back into her original self. She walked up the remains of the vampire child. The flames were still burning the remains slowly.

"That there, what you've killed and I almost got myself killed was a Level E." He picked up the gun and places it in the back of his black pants. "It will find and kill you, Bloomie."

Bloom pulled out a small napkin and places some of the remains in it. "I'll keep this for study later."

Suddenly Bloom and Kuro felt more people coming this way. So, Kuro went into panic mode as well. He stood on four legs as he looked up at the building. "Here, climb on my back!" She did and Kuro jumped from the alley walls to reach the top of the left building. Bloom and Kuro looked over the ledge of the building to see Takuma, Shiki, Yuki, and Zero.

"Huh, that's weird." Takuma said to himself.

"What's weird?" Zero asked.

"I swear I thought I felt Blossom and her small cat in this alley."

"You mean Bloom-senpai?" Yuki corrected him.

"Yeah, of course."

Suddenly, Bloom wasn't looking and she accidentally stepped on the cat's tail. Kuro let out a huge cat scream, which made Takuma, Shiki, Yuki, and Zero looked up.

"Watch where you feet are, when you're near my tail." Kuro retorted, before rubbing his tail.

"Sorry." Bloom whispered.

"Let's get out of here." Kuro was back on his four legs, as Bloom climbed on top of him and went back to Cross Academy without them noticing them.

* * *

Kurai hono means Dark Flames. It's the name of Sora's sword.

As of August the 13th it's my birthday! I am 18 years old, just like Takuma!

Please Review, Favorite and Follow this story!~GirlGoneGamer


	14. The Moonlight Party

Now, finally now in the book two of the manga is where her story begins. The last chapters were her beginning chapters of her story.

DarkeAngel10, thanks for following and favoriting this story!

Guest #1, thanks for commenting on chapter twelve and the last chapter. I need more good comments in order for me to continue this long story that I have plan!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen~The Moonlight Party

Bloom and Kuro made it back to Cross Academy and back into the Moon Dormitory, before any Day Class students noticed a Night Class student riding on top of a human who has black cat ears and a long black tail, which could be weird to them, but Kuro was helpful to his caregiver/friend. Instead of walking into the doors of the Moon Dorms, Kuro and Bloom climbed up at a large tree was between her's and Kaname's room, and jumped into the window which was left wide open, with the white curtains dancing in the cool breeze.

Kuro huffed after Bloom climbed off of him and he immediately lie down on the white carpet floor in exhaustion. "At least...we got...away, but if Ichijo, Shiki and also the Chairman's children found us, we could have been caught and you will be suspended."

Bloom was putting her best clothing in the wardrobe, as she was hearing Kuro complaining about being killed by a small Level E child and also getting caught, until she felt a presence coming towards the door, and she immediately found a ball of yellow yarn, which calmed down the human cat to keep him quiet. She heard someone knocking on the door, as Kuro taken his ball of yarn to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

" _Blossom, who was that in your room?"_ Kaname was on the other side. He felt Kuro's presence too, but it was low aura like a Level C.

"Um, no one Kaname-itoko-sama," she uses her nature powers to make vines wrapped around the door handles, so Kaname wouldn't come in. "It's me and Kuro-chan, nonetheless."

Kaname knew that she wasn't telling the truth about Kuro-chan being a human/vampire cat. "Oh, I was wondering if you and your cat would love to come to a little party were having near the Moon Dorms?"

"Um…" she turned to the bathroom door. Kuro had his head sticking out, as he was shaking his no. "I'll... I'll think about it."

"Ok," he slid the invitation from under the door. "I hope that you will come. There's so much that we need to catch up." She heard his footsteps getting quieter, as she picked up the black envelope and remove the rose sticker to take the letter out.

 _You are hereby invite to a moonlight party which will be held near the Moon Dormitory. We can't wait to see you there and get to know you more._

 _Sincerely, Kaname Kuran and the Night Class_

Bloom smiled as she read the invitation to the party. This was Bloom's first invitation to a real party. Kuro slowly walked behind Bloom as she was looking at the letter with dreamy eyes and she was smelling the rose scented letter, until he snatch in away from to get her attention.

"Hey!" Bloom retorted. She tried to take it out of the human cat's hand, as he was reading, but Kuro had a feeling about this ordinarily party. Bloom decided to remove the vines from the door handles, before the human cat stopped her, by holding the door with his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Kuro asked her.

"I was just going to tell Kaname-itoko-sama, that I'm going."

"I'm afraid that you're that going, Bloom." Kuro said.

"What? Kuro, this is my chance to get know the Night Class more and also be closer to Kaname."

Kuro was looking away from her, as he looked at the scented white letter that smells, just like his enemy, Kuran. Fresh cut roses was scented on the letter, as he balled it up and thrown it out the window.

"Bloom, I know that you've been in this Moon Dormitory for a while, but I have a feeling that Kaname will be using you." Bloom couldn't even believe the human cat when he told that lie. That was her only family she got left, besides Headmaster Cross, who was a family friend of the Sakurakoji family. She had her arms crossed while looking at him. "And I know that he's up to something, but for now on keep your distance away from him, and also don't go to that party."

"Why should I?" Bloom asked. "He clearly invited me so the Night Class would like to know me more, because I'm a pureblood princess and…

"He's also a pureblood prince." Kuro finished her sentence, before turning to face her. "But, he's dangerous. That small boy you've played with when you were little, couldn't be the same anymore."

Bloom was confused. "Wait...how did you know that I've known him ever since I was born?"

Kuro didn't know how to respond to that question, so he came up with another lie. "I overheard Tsubaki-sama talking about you and Kaname, when you found me in the rose garden, when you were three. It was before Sora-sama died from his frozen death."

"Oh, I'm sorry for accusing you."

Kuro smiled, before he hugged his caregiver and suddenly she wrapped her arms, around her. He let go of her small body, before she reached to his wavy black hair and tweak his cat ears. It was annoying how it felt. The human cat left Bloom alone her dorm room, as he left to go run an errand with Headmaster Cross.

* * *

Bloom was left alone as she was looking up at the ceiling of her canopy bed that was string with lights. She was all alone without nothing to do or even just have a conversation with a person. All she had to do is wait for Kuro to return, just like she promised him. She looked out the window to find paper lanterns hanging on the trees in the woods, near the Moon Dorms. That was where the party was taken place now.

" _Hmm, it looks like everyone in the Moon Dorms is having fun at the party."_ Bloom thought to herself. " _Maybe, I should go and have fun, instead of listening to old sour puss."_

Bloom searched her wardrobe for that perfect dress to wear at the party. Somehow in her mind she wanted to impress Kaname, by dressing like a real girl in front of him. So, she searched for that dress until her blue eye, was eyeing a perfect sweet, pure, and innocent strapless white dress that falls to her knees. When she put on her dress she looked at herself in the full body mirror, as she looked so innocent.

"Hello, Kaname," Bloom said to herself in the mirror. "It's such a lovely evening were having."

She was blushing, until she finished dressing herself. Her waist length pink hair was in a loose ponytail, by a rose that she wore as a ponytail holder. On her legs and feet were black knee socks and her favorite black wedge boots with the pink laces. She decided to wear her locket necklace and the key to the Sakurakoji manor around her neck. And also her father's sword _Kurai_ _Hono_ was behind her back, as it was strapped onto her.

This was it. She was ready to go to the party and she hopes that Kuro won't track her down.

* * *

As she left the Moon Dorms, she followed the path the near the dooms and she was also following the soft classical music that was playing, until she had a feeling that someone was following her. She slowly pulls out her father's sword and aims it at the bushes behind, until she aimed it at the neck of Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain was next to him.

"Lady Bloom, it's ok." Hanabusa had his hands up, as he try to look at Bloom's blue eye. "We're here to escort you to the party and also to Lord Kaname."

Bloom felt guilty, when she aimed her sword at Hanabusa's neck. She could have really kill him, but she wasn't in her rage mode in order for her blue flames to spark up around her. She places the sword back into it's strap and looked down at the two, before Akatsuki talked to her.

"It's ok, Bloom." Akatsuki apologize to her, and he looked up at his eyes. "He's always like this."

"Cousin!" Hanabusa scolded. "You're supposed to use proper honorifics. She is a pureblood princess after all."

"It's way too formal, Aido, so call me Bloom, just like Akatsuki-kun said to me. I'm just not used to the whole princess thing yet." Bloom explained.

"Follow us, Bloom." Akatsuki told her. "Lord Kaname's waiting for your arrival."

Bloom started following the two cousins, as she was tailing them from behind. Her eyes dazzled at the paper lanterns and the beautiful music as it gotten louder, as she decided to dance to it, until they heard a strong but handsome voice calling her name.

"Blossom…"

She turned to face her cousin who was dressed in black button down shirt, with a white blazer, white slacks, and black dress shoes. Her eyes were looking up and down at her cousin, as her heart was beating fast, but she quickly snaps out of it.

"Kaname-itoko-sama." She looked at her cousin's wine colored eyes, before she stopped blushing at him. She didn't know what to say, so she immediately panic and said something at random. "It's such a lovely evening were having."

"It is, Blossom," Kaname was standing in front of her. "You look so pure and innocent in that dress." He lifted up her chin and he smelled her breath mixed in with the strawberry flavored lip gloss she put on. "I'm so glad that you've decided to come to my little party."

Once he let go of her chin, she slowly back away from him, so she can hide her sudden blushing cheeks. "I couldn't turn down an invitation to your party."

"I would like to have everyone's attention, please." Kaname called out and the Night Class looked to face him and Bloom, who was next to him. "I would like to thank you all for attending my moonlight party, this evening. However there is a reason why I have gathered everyone here." He looked at Bloom and grabbed her right hand.

"My cousin from the Sakurakoji royal family, Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji will be a part of our world as a pureblood princess. So, I want everyone to show respect to my loving cousin." Kaname introduce her, as she was still looking shy, until a few Night Class students walked towards her.

Bloom looked up at one of them with blonde hair and emerald green eyes, just her mother's. A girl with orange hair with two ponytails and also a red haired boy with blizzard blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Bloom. Just call me Bloom." She introduce herself shyly to them.

"Hello, Bloom-hime." He greeted her. "I'm Takuma Ichijo, it is so nice to see once again, since we've met at Sakurakoji Manor."

"Hi, I'm Rima Touya." She greeted and pointed to the boy next to him. "And he's Senri Shiki."

"Hello, Bloom." He said monotonously.

She waved and smiled at them, until there was another girl with dirty blonde hair that she remembered and was alone by herself, since Rima left her to greet her. So the flower princess walked up to her and suddenly gotten her attention.

"Hello... Ruka isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Bloom-sama."

"Please call me Bloom, Ruka-chan."

"What?!" Ruka retorted. "I'm supposed to call Bloom-sama. That's how I respect you as a pureblood princess."

"I know, Ruka-chan, but please call me Bloom for now."

Ruka nodded to her, before the flower princess walked back to her cousin.

Bloom walked back to Kaname, who was looking up at her and then suddenly down at her feet to see that her cat wasn't next her, like he always does. "May I asked where is your cat?"

"Um, he didn't wanted me to come here, because he thinks that…you and the night class are _dangerous._ " The Night Class ceases their conversation as they heard that her cat, Kuro-chan calls them dangerous.

"Oh, is that what he called us." Kaname asked and she nodded. "Don't believe him. He just wanted you all to himself." Kaname and Bloom hear a familiar classical song playing at the party, as they looked up at each other, before Kaname outstretched his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Bloom couldn't turn down what could happen in her life, by letting her cousin take her with him. He led her into the middle of the party, as the Night Class was looking at them, before they started dancing. He places his hands around her waist, while Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly started swaying back and forth, as Kaname led her to dance. She was looking down the whole time, until she noticed the Night Class was staring at them.

"Why are they all staring?" She whispered in his ear.

"Because they wanted to see you dance so beautifully, since I told them about your dancing."

"Um, that was ballet."

"Don't worry, we will do that one day, but for now let us enjoy this night."

Bloom looked into his wine colored eyes, as he looked into her magnificent blue eye filled with such a loving heart. She suddenly rested her head on his shoulder, as they continue dancing, until Kaname kissed her cheek, which made her smile. "Kaname… I made my decision." She whispered in his ear, until she looked up at him.

"And that is…"

Bloom looked at his lips. They were centimeters away from her strawberry flavored lip glossed lips. She didn't know how to respond, until she moved closer to nuzzle her nose, against his and felt his warm but minty fresh breath. They were so close to kiss each other on the lips, until the music stopped, Kaname and Bloom stopped dancing, until the flower princess noticed someone in a blink of an eye.

"Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji."

She was wide-eyed when she recognized that voice. It was Kuro Nekomura, the human cat. "Kuro!" She tried to push Kaname off of her, but she couldn't until he let go on accident and she fell down on the concrete.

"Blossom, I'm so sorry." Kaname apologize, until Kuro walked over to her.

"You're busted, Bloomie." Kuro told her. "Get up and you're coming with me, because you lie to me. I was going to let you go to this party, but you've deceived me."

Bloom was laying down on the concrete ground, until Hanabusa and Akatsuki helped her up.

"Well, looks like Kaname's party is over." Takuma said.

Kuro looked over at Kaname with his blizzard blue eyes. "Listen, if I ever see you again, near my Bloomie. I swear Kuran…" he was pulled away from him by Ruka and Hanabusa.

"Who do you think you are?!" Hanabusa asked.

"How dare you threaten Kaname-sama and Bloom-sama?!" Ruka retorted at the human cat.

Kuro was about to attack Ruka and Hanabusa, until Bloom grabbed his wrist and he looked at her. "It's ok, Kuro. I'm sorry for lying. I just felt bored and I shouldn't left." She turned to face everyone, even Kaname. "I'm sorry everyone for causing a scene. Come on, Kuro." She pulled on his wrist, as he followed Bloom back to the Moon Dorms, and kept a watchful warning eye on Kaname, to stay away from her.

As Kaname watches Bloom and Kuro left the party, Hanabusa stood next to him.

"You smell it right? Her blood?"

"Yes, that I did, when she trip and fall." Kaname said. "It was so sweet and innocent."

* * *

Bloom and Kuro were both at the reflecting pool, until she smelt her own blood on her wrist. Kaname must have scratched her when he let her go. So, they stopped to clean her wrist wound. "Great, I'm bleeding, thanks to you." Bloom pointed out to Kuro.

"Thanks to me?!" Kuro asked. "I saved you from being killed by him and that dreadful Night Class."

"The Night Class and Kaname were so nice to me and they didn't show any respect to you, when you crash the party by stopping the music."

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you go to that party, when I said no the first time?" He stood up from the pool, while Bloom still had her naked legs and feet in the cold water, but it didn't bother her.

"I don't know. I just...I just wanted to see him again. My own cousin...who I love."

"You just wanted to see him?!" Kuro said. "Bloom, I warn you before that he is dangerous."

She immediately stand up from the pool and looked at him dead in the eye. "He said he wasn't and you were making up a lie, so I believe him."

Kuro was shocked that his caregiver said that to him. "Bloom, I am the closest person you have in your own heart, but being close to him is enough. I am protecting you from him, for a reason. For now on, I'm going to have place you under lockdown, until I feel like letting you go."

"You're not my mother, father, or my brother!" Bloom yelled at him. "You're just a cat that was hungry and weak, when I found in my garden, meowing for help." she crossed her arms. "It's not fair. You're just jealous that Kaname-itoko-sama loves me more than a black cat who gotten their tongue twisted."

Bloom turned around to not face Kuro who didn't know how to find the right words to say to his caregiver, until he gave up decided to leave her, and walked back to his dorm room. Suddenly…

*BANG*

Bloom jumped at the sudden gunshots she heard, until when she looked at Kuro. He was wide-eyed, as he fallen into the reflecting pool. He was shot in his left shoulder and blood was spilling out of his shoulder wound, as the blood was getting stronger in Bloom's nose.

"KURO-CHAN!"


	15. Vampire Hunter

MariaHikari, Selena Moonlighty, MizukiMerio, AwesomeFangirlOtaku01, and sakura tsukiyomi left thanks for following and favoriting this story!

AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 and Guest #1 thanks for commenting the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen~Vampire Hunter**

" _I… I felt lonely… lonely and starving… until I found her… Bloom...what a pretty name for such a magnificent young girl."_

Kuro-chan was laying down on a bed of rose bushes, until he heard footsteps coming closer. He noticed Bloom with a heavy watering pail in her small hands. As she was watering the flowers, she heard rustle in the bushes. She looked frightened as she stood up so quickly.

"Who's out there?" She asked, until she heard a small but weak meow coming from the rose bushes. She walked to the meowing bush and stood on her knees to move the bushes to look inside of it. She found a small but very weak black cat, lying down in the dirt as he slowly open his eyes.

"Kitty cat." She said, softly.

She picked up the small cat and held the creature close to her heart.

" _And that's when I know that Bloom was going to take care of me… until now...I have been shot."_

* * *

Bloom was face to face with the person who shot Kuro-chan in the shoulder, as he was floating down into the reflecting pool. She immediately fallen on her behind, as she was close to edge of the pool. She was frightened, as the hunter was aiming his gun at her face.

"Say your prayers with you last breath, vampire." He said to her, before he aimed the gun at her face.

"No, no, I'm a nice vampire…" she tries to convince him not to shoot, but he wasn't listening while aiming his gun at the pink haired girl.

"No, please get back!" she cried, until her locket necklace started to glow.

Her blue eyes started to glow dangerously at the hunter. _"You will not hurt my daughter, Yagari!"_

The hunter heard the voice of an old friend and he took one look to examine the girl's engulfing body, until she fallen into the pool drowning herself as the flames died out.

"No, it can't be…" he mumbled to himself. "The test subject had a daughter who inherited his flames."

" _I...was drowning… Drowning into my death which is waiting for me… I guess I wasn't that strong to save people… Kuro…Mother...i'll be waiting for you...in some place called..._ _**heaven.**_ "

" _Someone get my goddaughter out of there!"_ Kaien's voice was heard.

" _Bloom-senpai!"_ She heard Yuki Cross' voice.

" _Goddaughter?... I'm Headmaster Cross' goddaughter?"_

" _Please, somebody... help me…."_

" _Blossom…"_

Before Bloom went into total darkness from drowning, she noticed someone from above who dive into the pool and swam towards her. She thought it was angel in black and white clothing, but he had shoulder length dark brown hair and glowing crimson eyes for him to find her...He was so magnificent when he was underwater.

"Kaname…" she whispered his name, before she closed her eyes and she drowned.

Bloom, who was unconscious along with her human cat.

* * *

The flower princess woke up slowly, as she was laying down on a soft queen sized bed. She realized that she was in her shared dorm room. She was covered in her white comforter bed sheet, until she lifted it off of her to see that she was wearing her white short sleeve nightgown and her black thigh socks. Her long pink hair was down in the back with two side ponytails. She noticed that her locket necklace was off her neck, besides the key to the Sakurakoji manor.

" _What?...was that all...a dream?"_ Bloom thought to herself, as she looked around her room to see that it was still the same, expect for her uniform hanging on the wardrobe for her waiting to be wear on her small body. " _I remember that I was dancing with Kaname, then Kuro led me out of the party. We had an argument, until…"_

*BANG*

" _KURO-CHAN!"_

" _No, Kuro,"_ Bloom grabbed onto her comforter to cover her teary eyes. " _He's... He's gone…"_

"Bloom... Bloomie," Her father's voice was calling though her necklace, as it was glowing. She looked at it, as she held it in her palm, until it opened unexpectedly and his ghostly spirit came out, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why are you crying, my Bloomie?" His ghostly arms, wrapped around her body.

"Remember, Kuro-chan, father?" He nodded as he looked at his precious, but sobbing daughter. "He… he got shot by...by a guy with a hat that had a big...a big gun and… I'm afraid he's dead."

"Oh, Bloom." Sora cooed. "How can you be so sure that he's dead? We both loved him, so don't give up." He lifted up her chin. "You're a pureblood vampire and you can sense his presence, because...you smelled his blood." He went back into her necklace and it close.

"Thanks, father…" she let it go and it fallen back on her chest. "But I don't think that it will work." She lays her head back on the extra soft white pillow and started closing her eyes, until…

" _Wait! What time is it?"_

She realize what time it was. It was after twilight in the Moon Dorms.

" _Holy Vampire Crap!"_ she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her uniform. " _I'm late for class!"_ She immediately ran into the bathroom with her uniform.

* * *

She immediately taken a quick shower with strawberry smelling bath wash, dry her long pink hair and herself. Finally dressed, she immediately ran out of the dorm room to go the main building to head to classes. As she walked up to the main building of the academy, she was left with three different opinions. One, she go to Headmaster Cross ask about the hunter who attacked her and Kuro. Two, she go to class and wait on Kuro's return or three…

She heard a cigarette lighter go off in the woods as it she smell the dangerous smoke of lung cancer. She chose opinion three. Fight with the hunter to get her revenge.

The flower princess noticed him, as she pulled out Kurai Hono and her body was engulfed with flames. "Come out and face my blade of fire!" She threatened him, as he walked up to her.

He gave her a small chuckle. "It seems that you're just like your father." Her blade slash though his cigarette and half of the burning side fell on the concrete and she put it out.

"Smoking around nature is forbidden." Bloom stated. "And you don't know who my father is."

He sighed. "Put the blade down. I didn't mean to hurt your precious human cat. The safety was off on my gun."

Bloom slowly put the blade down and put it back into it's strap. "Who are you?"

"Toga Yagari. I'm one of the notorious vampire hunters and you must be Sakurakoji's daughter."

Bloom nodded slowly to him. "Let's talk while we walk." Toga said to her, as he walked towards the main building and she tag along with him, but kept her distance.

"I've known your father, Sora, ever since he needed my help and also that twit you vampires and humans refer to him as Headmaster Cross." Toga explained, before he dropped the cigarette butt on the concrete ground. Bloom looked at it and pick it up, so she can place it in a trash bin.

"Really, Yagari-san?" Bloom said, amazed. "Why did he needed your help?"

"He wanted our help from the hunter's association to save one of the Kuran sisters, as you know as mother to save her from an abusive relationship from her first husband."

"I didn't know that mother was in that type of relationship in the past." Bloom confessed to him.

"Yes, but he really needed our help, but of course he had to pay us in order for us to help save her."

"Did he pay you with money?"

"No, far from that." He turned to face the shy but sweet girl. "He sacrifice his blue flames, but somehow you've inherited them when you were born, vampire." Toga taken a closer at the girl and he noticed that she also have an eyepatch on her, as well. "What happened to your eye? You vampires are supposed to heal ten times faster than humans."

Bloom touched her black eyepatch, as she looked down upon him, shyly. "Somehow… I was cursed by a vampire and his mark is in my eye."

"Hmm, if it's too personal, I won't talk about it."

* * *

Toga and Bloom walked to class together, as the vampire hunter share a few secrets between him, her father, and also her and her father's Kurai Hono. He walked in and let Bloom stay outside the door, until her brought her him.

"Good Evening, vampires." Toga greeted the class. "I'll be your new ethics teacher for a while."

"Is that Toga Yagari?" Ruka asked. "The notorious vampire hunter."

"So, he's responsible for the last night's gunfire on Lady Bloom's cat and also for her drowning." Hanabusa said.

"Before we start class," he places his book down on the desk. "Look who I found lurking around on school grounds." Bloom walked in looking down on the floor, before looking up at the class.

"Lady Bloom, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Bloom-hime, are you alright?"

"What have you done to her?!"

"Stop," she hold up her hand to make the Night Class stopped talking all at once. "I'm fine. It's just that… I wanted to go the class and also support godfather's pacifism ideology." Bloom climbed up the stairs, until Toga's voice stopped her.

"I suggest you sit here in front of the class, since we have become acquainted."

"Are you here to spy on us, Yagari, especially my cousin's secrets?" Kaname asked.

"Kaname-itoko-sama…"

"I'm here for that and since you and Sakurakoji are related. You two better not fallen asleep during class or one of you will be on my wanted list to kill."

"It won't happen, Yagari-san. Please start teaching." Bloom said, before sitting down in front of the class, while the Night Class stayed in the back. Somehow, Bloom had a feeling that she won't survive the night, since she was close to a vampire hunter.

"Godfather?" Hanabusa said. "Who's her godfather, Lord Kaname?"

"Headmaster Cross is."

"Why would Headmaster Cross and the vampire hunter be interested with the Sakurakoji clan, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked.

Toga slammed a ruler down on the desk, making Bloom jumped along with some of the Night Class. "No talking, vampires."

As class begins, Bloom was listening to the vampire hunter during his whole lecture. She still felt cold and sick since she accidentally fell into the cold reflecting pool and almost drowned, but she couldn't even fall asleep. She would if the other vampire teacher was here. The flower princess heard murmurs from the back of the classroom talking about her, but somehow most of them came from Ruka. The girl who envy her when she was still human.

When the lecture was finally over, Bloom turned her head around, as she noticed a dagger was aiming at the vampire hunter. It was thrown at his head, until Bloom's necklace glowed and the dagger had blue flames wrapped around it and it was placed in her hands.

"Thank you, father." Bloom said to herself.

" _Your welcome, Bloomie."_ The necklace stopped glowing and the vampire hunter was in front of her.

"Um, someone tried to hurt you, Yagari-san." She lifted the dagger up to him.

"Thanks for the heads up, Sakurakoji," Toga thanked the flower princess. "I'll kept this as a gift." He said grabbing the dagger from the flower princess hands and left the classroom.

Bloom stood up from her seat. "I'm leaving, as well." She walked to the door and grabbed the handle. "Everyone needs to learn how to respect their elders. Think about it." She muttered to herself before leaving, hoping the Night Class heard her with their vampire hearing. Yuki Cross was waiting outside just to talk to her. "Oh, hi Yuki-chan."

"Good Evening, Bloom-senpai."

"May I ask what are you doing here during the night?"

"I work on the disciplinary committee and it's my job to protect both day and night class." Yuki explained. "I am here to let you know that you friend is ok and he's healing."

Bloom looked confused at the brown haired girl. "What friend? Please explain."

"Well, he was groaning your name so many times and he had a black tail and ears growing in his hair." Yuki explained.

"That's my Kuro-chan!" Bloom immediately hugged the human, as she smelled fainted blood on her neck, but she ignored it, by stepping away from her, so she wouldn't be attracted to the scent. "So, where is he?"

"He's in the infirmary, being treated right now, but somehow we've ran out of blood tablets and he has a very low blood count now, so do have his tablets?"

"Um, I didn't that he's a vampire/human/cat, but I have a extra bottle of them in my dorm room." Bloom said. "I'll just make a quick trip and I'll be right back.

"Do you need me to escort you back?" Yuki asked.

Bloom has already taken a head start. "No, Yuki-chan I know my own way, but thanks!"

* * *

Bloom was walking slowly along the path to the Moon Dorms. It was really creepy being out here at night with a flashlight or now even a single light post to help guide the way. There was something lurking in the bushes, as Bloom stopped and turned to faced the shaking bush. She walked towards it, until she heard a small whimpering noise.

Bloom tries reaching her hand out, until she noticed a tongue sticking out and licking her hand. It was a dog. A dog here hiding at Cross Academy. Bloom decided to lure the dog out, as she went to her small bag and pulled out some chocolate she brought from the town's store. She places small bits of it and made a small trail for him to come out. She watched the bushes rustle, as the creature came out slowly.

But he wasn't a regular, but cute dog, he was half human and half dog and also he was fully naked.

Bloom watched as he walked over to her as the weird creature bite onto the chocolate bar and licked her face, making her laughed, while smelling his milk chocolate breath. He was really happy, since he was really hungry. Bloom hugged onto the naked human dog, as it rested his head on her left shoulder. She decided to give him a belly rub as he was wagging his legs and butt in the air, but Bloom looked away.

So, she decided that she want to take care of the creature, since he loved chocolate and also he was also a vampire as well. Somehow, she loves animals, but also the weird ones like Kuro and the naked human dog. They walked through the dark woods, until they reached the water fountain. She sat down on the edge, until the dog jumped into it happily, making his new caregiver's uniform and pink hair damp.

"Ok," he jumped on out and walked in front of her and rested his human head on her lap. "I need to give you a name." He looked up at her confused, with his head turned to the side. "Well, since you like chocolate, how about... _Chokorēto_? No? Or maybe…" she lifted up his head to looked into his crimson red eyes.

He barked once, while sticking out his tongue.

"Well, don't worry." Bloom said, running her fingers through his shoulder length silver hair. "I will figure out what to name you." He jumped on her chest and licked her face.

* * *

Kaname was standing outside the classroom as he was reading his book, that he always carried with him.

"Kaname, class has started again." Takuma said, walking out the room.

"I do not want to listen to that old man's microeconomics."

"Oh, ok Kaname, where's Bloom?"

"She rather help her cat get well, instead of showing up for classes."

"Kaname, you know that she loves her cat. That was her only friend growing up in an isolated mansion."

"That cat wasn't her only friend… I was there for her and now that cat is going to get what belongs to him."

"I see, do you love Bloom-hime, Kaname?"

~Flashback To Earlier~

Bloom was still looking at the beautiful moon glowing upon her, until the human dog ran into the bushes to hide. "Hey, where are you going?" Bloom asked, until she felt the presence of her cousin, Kaname Kuran.

She looked up to see his wine colored eyes looking down upon her. "You know, Blossom it's improper to be laying down on the grass without a blanket and you have your uniform covered with grass and dirt." Bloom stood up from the grassy ground, as she wiped the dirt off, before looking up at him and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?"

"Is that a way to respect me, Blossom?" Kaname asked, but Bloom kept quiet and turned around to not face him, until she opened her mouth.

"No, itoko-sama…"

"I sense that you're very furious with me and the others." Kaname walked closer to grabbed her hands from behind. "What's the matter?"

Bloom was going to answer her cousin, until she smelled something when he was close to her. It smelled like animal blood, but it was very familiar. That was Kuro's blood scent, but why was it on Kaname's Night Class uniform?

She turned around to face him. "Why do I smell Kuro's blood on you?"

"What do you mean by that, Blossom?" He grabbed her wrist softly and places it on his cheek.

" _He has soft, but cold cheeks and they're really smooth…"_

"I know that kitty cat never wanted you to see or even come close to me, but I love you as a lover, not my cousin…" He places the other hand on the side of him and gave her a small smile.

" _Oh, sweet god! He's very dreamy under the night sky."_

"Because, I know deep down inside, you love me back and there's room enough for me to have you." He moved closer to her lips, as she smelt his warm breath, until his lips finally touched her, as he began to move his against her. He suddenly pushed Bloom up against a tree, while she wrapped her arms around him and his hands were on her soft cheeks.

Bloom has finally got her real and true first kiss from a real person who she can really love, but that is all going to be changed, until she noticed in the corner of her eye. She felt a human presence in a day class uniform. Yuki Cross was watching them from far away. Bloom felt sadness in her heart, as she noticed Cross' facial expression, as she ran away.

Kaname removed his lips, when he felt her lips not moving, until he looked at her blushing cheeks. "My rose… you're so magnificent." One of his fingers ran through her pink hair.

~Flashback Ended~

Kaname sighed. "Yes… but she's breaking my heart, by making me wait for her…" he looked down at his book as he looked at a small picture of Kaname and Bloom at Sakurakoji manor, when they were young. Bloom was smiling happily with him, while he gave out such a small smile. "But the cat is making me and my dear rose to be apart."

* * *

Kuro was in the Cross Academy infirmary, laying down on the bed, having an oxygen mask his nose and mouth and his chest and shoulder was wrapped in bandages, as the bloody wound was slowly going away, since he was a lover class vampire.

She walked over to his bedside and places a small seed into the vase that has very little water. Yellow rose bloomed inside the vase as they grown. The human dog kept himself comfortable by jumping onto the bed next to him. Bloom held onto the human cat's hand and reached over to his forehead covered his wavy and damp black hair to kiss it.

Bloom rested on the side of his bed and close her eyes, hoping that he'll wake up.

Hours later, Kuro Nekomura slowly opened his blue eye, until he felt a warm hand into his own. He looked down slowly, as he saw the pink haired girl sleeping next to him, and she was safe and sound with him. Bloom was so caring about him, ever since she found him the garden along with her father.

He slowly removed his hand from her soft and petite one. She moaned softly, when she suddenly got comfortable being next to him. He started running his fingers through her cotton candy pink hair, as he smelled the strawberry body wash scent on her.

"You know that one day she will never choose you, cat," he heard the voice of Kaname Kuran, when he walked in and closed the door.

"Why are you saying that, Kuran?" Kuro asked, still looking down at his sleeping caregiver.

"She is my dear cousin and my dear rose," He walked towards them, while he kept his eyes on his sleeping rose. "And I'm willing to spend an eternity with her, but she will come to me, one day, whenever she's in need of help."

"You know who I am, don't you?" Kuro asked.

"Do I now? I need you to clarify, since you're a black cat with low vampire class." Kaname stated.

"Do you love her, Kuran, because I know there's something else in your life that you love, since you're not who everyone thinks you are." Kuro explained. "And I've also know that you love that Yuki Cross, because I know everything around here."

"Yuki and Blossom are dear to me, but my dear rose will always be with me forever, just like when we were young, growing up together."

"Oh, what will happened if I tell Bloom everything about you and Yuki Cross? How will she reacted to that?" Kuro asked. "I bet my Bloomie will be devastated by the news and she will never want to see you again. I know that you're up to something, Kuran, so keep your distance away from her and _especially_ _me_."

Kaname opened the window to the outside, before he jumped out, he looked at his dear rose and the defensive, but stricted cat, once more. He noticed the yellow roses in the vase and he takes one from the bouquet. The almighty pureblood bit his bottom lip, as the blood hit Bloom and Kuro's nostrils and the blood drops into the yellow rose, turning it into blood red. He tie it around Bloom's wrist, before walking back into the window.

"We'll see who she chooses to be her lover, cat." He glowed his eyes at the cat. "We'll see, until then you can't turn back into who you were truly are. Please do not interfere with my plans and my love for Blossom or else." He jumped out the window and left them alone.

* * *

Kuro-chan is alive and Toga Yagari knows Bloom's father, Sora from a long time ago, but why is he being nice to the Sakurakoji Hime all of a sudden?

We have a another animal with a human body and he needs a name! What should I name him?

 _Chokorēto_ means Chocolate

It seems that we have a rivalry between Kaname and Kuro, but who win this battle against Bloom?

More secrets will be revealed in the future Sakurakoji Hime chapters! Please Follow, Favorite, and send me good reviews for me to continue!~GirlGoneGamer


	16. Bloom Meets Asato Ichijo

SolitaryNyght and DarkSeraphim 1995 thanks for following the story.

victoria cullen 34, Guest #1, Guest #2, and Guest #3 thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen~Bloom Meets Asato Ichijo**

Ever since that fateful first kiss with her cousin, Kaname, Bloom remember how she felt when she noticed Yuki Cross' sad expression on her face. She had a feeling deep down that the brown haired girl could be in love with the almighty pureblood, but since then Bloom kept her distance away from her cousin, until that day when Yuki Cross confessed that she loves him. Kuro was examining her caregiver up and down of how she was acting like this. She felt melancholy when she went to class with the other vampires. Outside the window where he watched her going to class, she kept her distance away from Kaname which is a good sign to him. He didn't know about her first kiss yet, but soon she going have to tell him soon or later.

It was morning time in the Moon Dorms. Bloom was wide awake that morning since she kept her eyes on her human cat, who is still healing after that accidentally gunshot from the vampire hunter. The flower princess was laying down on the couch as she felt the rays of sunlight warm up her skin to give her energy during the day. Kuro was still asleep on Bloom's queen sized bed, as he felt his caregiver wrapping new bandages on his shoulder, but he kept his eyes closed while groaning in his sleep. The flower princess kissed his forehead and left him alone, which leaves a smile on his human face.

Bloom decided to go out today with her new human dog, Fang to play inside of the Moon Dorms gates and also practice on her guitar. She was dressed in a white tank top with a teal green cardigan, blue jeans shorts, thigh length black socks, and her black wedge boots with the pink laces. Her long pink hair was down along with a freshly new flower headband, that she made when her human dog pushed over a vase in the foyer.

Bloom grabbed her guitar from the left side of her bed, before looking at Kuro who started to rise up from the bed. "Morning, Kitty the human cat." Bloom greeted him with a small morning joke.

The human cat turned to face his caregiver and he gave her a small smile with a chuckle. "It's Kuro Nekomura, Bloomie the flower princess." Bloom giggled with a smile before sitting down on the bed next to him and Fang jumped onto the bed and licked Kuro's sleepy face until the human cat pushed the dog off, roughly. "I hate dogs since I'm a cat/human/vampire." He muttered to himself, as he watched the human dog lay his head down on the flower princess's lap.

"I'm going outside for a spell." Bloom said. "Do you need anything while I'm outside?"

"Well, I have a need for some food for me to feel even more better than before." Kuro confessed.

"Can you tell me what you want?" Bloom asked. "I can make you herbal tea and cookies, but whatever you want, kitty cat."

Kuro scratches the back on his black hair before looking at the human dog, until he looked up at Kuro giving him a death glare. The human dog immediately whimper and ran out of the dorm room on all four legs. Bloom smacked the human cat in the back of the head, before she left to go find him.

As the flower princess walked out of her dorm room, she noticed the Night Class students who were usual up at this hour and they were standing outside of Kaname's dorm room. Bloom somehow can feel a melancholy aura as she watched the Night Class from afar and also one less aura who was felt disgusted when Fang was licking Ruka Souen's face.

"Get this uncontrollable human animal off me!" She yelled as the Night Class looked down at her, until Bloom used her vine rope to wrapped around Fang's hook on his black spiked collar.

"I'm apologize, Ruka-chan." Bloom pulled Fang back to obey. "I must give Fang some manners to obey."

"No, Bloom-sama," Akatsuki helped Ruka stood up from the floor. "Your human dog wasn't a harm to me."

Bloom gave the Night Class a small smile before looking down at human dog, who had his arms and legs wrapping around his left leg, whimpering for forgiveness. "What's happening? Why do I feel everyone's aura being worried?" She looked at Kaname's dorm room door. "Is Kaname-itoko-sama alright?"

"Somehow, President Kuran locked himself in his room." Rima explained.

"I told him to get some sleep, because he was worried about something for the past couple days." Takuma stated.

"Is it about me?" Bloom asked the Night Class and they looked at her wide-eyed. "If it's about the kiss the other night and also me caring about my Kuro-chan, because I'm getting used to being a pureblood."

"And don't forget you are a pureblood princess and the last heir of the Sakurakoji clan, Lady Bloom." Hanabusa pointed out.

Bloom looked at the Hanabusa, but she felt a bit freaked out by that title, so she back away slowly, until the Night Class glare at him. "Ok, Hanabusa what did you do to freak her out?" Akatsuki asked his cousin.

"I didn't do anything! If was doing anything to upset Lady Bloom, Lord Kaname would punished me in front of everyone." Hanabusa confessed in a sulking manner.

"Wait a second," Bloom walked up to her itoko-sama's door and rhythmically knocked softly on it.

Kaname heard his cousin's voice on the other side and he moved his arm away from his wine colored eyes to looked at the door.

" _Kaname-itoko-sama, are you alright?_ Bloom asked on the other side.

"Why yes, Blossom," Kaname replied back to the flower princess. "I'm alright."

Bloom still felt his melancholy aura around his dorm room door. The flower princess thought about the problem with her cousin, so she decided to try and make him feel better. She walked back into her room to grabbed her black guitar after leaving Fang alone with Kuro who went back to sleep. Once she returned, she heard Takuma's morning yell in her face.

"M-my grandfather… is coming here tonight!"

Her blue eye blinked a few times before walking up to the rest of the Night Class.

"What's wrong with Takuma-san?"

"His grandfather, Asato Ichijo is coming to visit him, so classes have been cancelled." Akatsuki explained. Bloom looked at Takuma as he had worried expression on him. Bloom picked up the letter from where he dropped and she examined it. He was coming to Moon Dorms to see his grandson Takuma since his birthday had passed and also explain the details of his upcoming wedding with him.

"What's wrong about meeting his grandfather?"

"He is the president of our society and and he's also known as Ichio." Akatsuki explained.

"But… I'm not afraid of that old man!" Hanabusa exclaimed.

"Is he scary?" Bloom asked.

"More than scary." Shiki said.

"He's creepy than President Kuran." Rima said.

"I can't believe some of you are afraid of that old man." Ruka retorted, before looking at what Bloom's holding in her hand. Her black guitar was barely touching the floor as she was holding it with one hand. "Bloom-sama, what is that in your hand?"

"Oh," she lifted up her black guitar. "It's my guitar. I play music on it whenever I feel depressed or in the mood to play a few songs, but Kaname-itoko-sama feel low this morning and I'm going to play for him."

"But how, Lady Bloom?" Hanabusa asked. "We're not supposed to disturb Lord Kaname when he's like this."

"Watch and learn."

Bloom walked outside of the Moon Dorms and made it to the tree that is between her dorm and Kaname's. The Night Class went into Bloom's dorm room with Kuro's permission, but they just ignored him and open the window to see her looking up at Kaname's window.

At sound of Bloom's whistling, she commanded two birds to open and fly into Kaname's room in order for him to come to the window. They opened to let in the cool breeze and he heard the sound of Bloom strumming the strings on her guitar as she played a soft song. He walked to the window to see her playing on her guitar, which places a small smile on his melancholy face.

 _You're my very best friend_  
 _The one who knows me_  
 _The one to stick it out 'til the end_  
 _And as I go through_  
 _These moments with you_  
 _All of these memories fill my mind_

 _Oh, the crazy things we've done_  
 _You know I'd do it all again_  
 _Yeah, love turns them tears_  
 _Through battles and fun_

 _When we first met_  
 _When I got my wings_  
 _I can't forget_  
 _Any of these things_

 _When I fall apart_  
 _You always lift my heart_  
 _And that's why I love you_

 _When I change my mind_  
 _You are just in time_  
 _When I lose my faith_  
 _And I'm afraid to fly_  
 _You are by my side_  
 _We will be 'till the end_  
 _Forever best friends_

Bloom stopped playing her guitar as she opened her eyes to see Kaname smiling at her, until the Night Class noticed Kaname and Bloom looking at them, so Akatsuki closed the window to leave them be. Kuro looked out the window to see Bloom using her vines to help her climb up to Kaname's window. She was face to face with the vampire and her cousin who she loved. She was blushing pink while looking down at the vines that is supporting her weight.

Kaname lifted up chin to looked into sapphire blue eyes and also her blushing cheeks. "What a magnificent song you've played, my rose." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into his dorm room.

Her feet rested on the floor of Kaname's dorm room as she looked around his room. "Thanks, Kaname-itoko-sama."

Kaname watched as Bloom sat her guitar on his queen sized bed. As he sat down on his love seat couch looking at her pureblood beauty, until she turned to face him. She looked at her cousin with a warm smile, but she was blushing more than ever, while looking down on the floor.

"Blossom," Kaname called her in a sexy, but husky voice. "Why are standing so far?" He hold his hand out for her, as her blue eyes looked at. "Come sit with me."

Bloom walked slowly to him as her hand touches his, until he pulled her onto his lap, roughly. He almost hurt Bloom when she squinted her eyes feeling the pain inside of her. Her chin was resting on the top of his mahogany locks while the side of his face on her chest, making her blush even more. "Blossom, your heart is beating quite fast."

Bloom didn't know how to respond to that so literally said something at random. "Kaname-itoko-sama… " he looked up at her, as she removed her chin. "Takuma-san's grandfather is coming soon and Night Class and I suggested that you get some sleep."

"My rose…" he places his hand on her blushing to looked into his warm loving eyes. "Please stay with me, until I fallen asleep." Bloom got off his lap, as he walked to his canopy bed and got into the bed. The almighty pureblood was watching the flower princess from afar, before she came up to the bed to grabbed her guitar and suddenly grabbed Bloom's wrist. She turned to face him before he pulled her into the bed to join him.

They both got under the covers as Bloom laid back in the bed without her teal blue cardigan and shoes on, while Kaname places his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat and set his hand down on her stomach, gently moving his thumb in a relaxing motion. Bloom slowly stroked his head soothingly, trying to lull him to sleep. Kaname's breathing eventually evened out, which means that Bloom has finally put him to sleep.

Bloom was looking at her sleeping cousin as he was still asleep, eventually she slowly got out of the bed without waking him. She put on her cardigan and shoes back on before she left his room to return back to her dorm room where Kuro's waiting for her.

* * *

It was nighttime at the Moon Dorms, Bloom was in her dorm room, trying to figure out what to wear when meeting the president of the vampire society. She was looking through her clothing in her wardrobe, until she noticed a dress that Kuro suddenly found in her clothes. It wasn't something that was casual Bloom usually wore in the manor.

Bloom looked at her white formal two piece dress, while holding it by its hanger. "Kuro, where did you get this dress? This isn't something that I wouldn't wear."

Kuro stood up from the bed. "You don't recognize the design?" Bloom shook her head. "This is one of your mother's designer dresses."

Bloom looked at the tag from inside of the dress. "Sakuran?"

"It means Sakurakoji and Kuran." Kuro stated. "She combined the two names together."

"I didn't know mother design clothes." Bloom went into the bathroom to change out of her lavender nightgown into the pure white two piece dress.

"Tsubaki-sama had been a fashion designer ever since she married Sora-sama." Kuro explained, while standing outside the bathroom. "Your father let her pursue her dreams of becoming a fashion designer, so you are one of her first model. She made clothes for you then she gave her designs out to the humans."

"Wow, somehow this is my exact measurements," Bloom walked out of the bathroom as Kuro was eyeballing her and the two piece dress. "But, um… showing my stomach doesn't seems right for my mother to design."

Bloom was covering her stomach with her arms, as she was very nervous about this outfit. The outfit was a white crop shirt, detached white sleeves with long red and pink strings flowing from them, a white skirt that reaches down to her knees and she wore her pink ballet shoes.

"Bloomie, your mother is the designer and she loved making it." Kuro grabbed the brush from the vanity and started brushing her hair, once she sat down in the chair. "She would be so proud of you." He rested his chin on the top of her pink hair.

Bloom chuckled. "You sound just like my father, kitty cat."

He removed his chin from her hair and walked with her to door, as she was still nervous about going out of the room, showing her shinny stomach out to the Night Class. "Wait, are you coming with me to meet him?" Bloom asked, so suddenly, when Kuro pushed her out of her room.

"For once in her life, Bloom." Kuro stated. "I can't. Ichio is a person who's interested in purebloods. He wouldn't be interested in me since I'm a cat with low vampire class." he closed the door leaving Bloom in the hallway. She places her hands on the dorm room door, before removing them.

"Who said that to him?" Bloom asked herself, before walking down the hallway to Kaname's dorm room. She looked around to see the Night Class downstairs waiting in the foyer. The flower princess knock on the door to Kaname's room, before hearing his voice on the other side. Once she walked in, she looked at Kaname who was sitting on the couch wearing a black designed shirt and white slacks.

"Blossom, I must say that dress you have on must be one of your mother's designs." Kaname stated, before walking up to her, while she still had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Why, yes, Kaname, it is."

"But, it's not quite finish." Bloom looked confused at first, until Kaname moved some of her hair behind her ear and suddenly heard a soft click noise. Bloom raises her one of her hands up to her ear to feel a flower hair clip. Kaname led her to a mirror to let her see it was a blood red rose hair clip. Her blue eyes dazzled and until she immediately hugged her cousin, making him walk back a few steps, before he wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers through her pink hair.

They both walked downstairs together while holding each others hand, until the Night Class noticed the couple.

"Is that one of Bloom-sama mother's designs?" Ruka asked.

"Lady Bloom looks so beautiful in that two piece dress." Hanabusa said.

"Close your mouth and stop eyeballing her." Akatsuki said. "You're making her uncomfortable."

"Um, Kaname, Bloom-hime." Takuma called. "You two don't have to stay down here and see my grandfather if you don't want to."

Kaname removed Bloom's hand from hers, as the flower princess still looked down at her ballet clad feet, while holding her other hand. "I haven't seen Ichio in a while and I thought it would be nice to introduce Blossom to him since they haven't formally met in a long time."

"Wait," Bloom looked at Kaname and Takuma. "Have I met him before, because I don't remember him." The flower princess felt some sort of vibration when she face the front doors of the Moon Dorms. She started looking at it wide-eyed. "What… what does he… look like?"

She asked before the doors opened as a gust of mist surrounded her feet and noticed a tall dark silhouette. "Ahh!" Bloom screamed, before hiding herself behind Kaname. "Dracula, no!"

Asato Ichijo walked in the Moon Dorms to see the Night Class along with Kaname and Takuma.

"Such a lovely welcome." Asato greeted. "However, I have only come here to see the cute face of my grandson. There is no need to abase yourselves over."

Bloom tugged onto the back of Kaname's black shirt, before he walked towards Asato. "Ichio, it is nice to see you are healthy above anything else."

"It's been so long, Kuran-sama, since you abruptly rejected me of being your guardian."

"I did not want to be spoiled."

Asato turned to see someone with pink hair that's behind Kaname shoulder, as Bloom was getting glances at him. He raised his eyebrow, until Kaname grabbed Bloom's hand and gives a reassuring squeeze before pulling and revealing herself to meet Ichio. His eyes suddenly widening once she smiled at him. "And this young lady must be your long lost cousin."

"Yes, it is," Kaname replied, before letting go of her hand. "Ichio, this is Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji."

Bloom smiled sweetly at Asato and gave his a slight curtsy before she almost fell onto the ground backwards, until Kaname's hand behind her back when she almost stumbled. "It is my pleasure of meeting you, Asato Ichijo-san."

"No, it's an honor to meet and be in the presence of a Sakurakoji princess." He grabbed her hand and he suddenly noticed the pink opal ring she's wearing on her thumb finger. "What a magnificent ring you've have on your finger, Blossom-hime."

"It's… it's my father's, but thank you, Asato Ichijo-san." Bloom was starting to get uncomfortable as he was holding her hand for a very long time and his cold greyish green was examining her ring and her presence at the same time.

" _Why don't you kiss my hand already?!"_ Bloom thought to herself, before rolling her eyes.

" _Princesses don't rolled their eyes, Bloomie."_ She heard her father's voice echoing through her mind.

"Kuran-sama, Blossom-hime." He got both of the purebloods attention. "Purebloods are different than us after all. Even if your whole body is stained with blood, you still won't be tainted. Just like an everlasting fragrance of flowers, like you Blossom-hime."

Ichio gripped onto Bloom's hand and kneeled down before her, surprising everyone especially Kaname who wrapped his arm around her waist tightly causing her more pain. "That overflowing youth… Power... Beauty… I honestly hope that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood." He was about to sink one of his fangs into Bloom's hand until she raised her left hand and slapped Ichio on the floor making him let go her soft and petite hand.

"Bloom, are you alright?"

"Lady Bloom, why did you do that?!"

Akatsuki and Hanabusa grabbed both of Bloom's arms, as they noticed that her locket necklace was glowing and her blue eyes were glowing as well. " _Unhand my daughter!"_ Sora's voice was coming out of her mouth. Akatsuki and Hanabusa slowly back away from Bloom, when they heard the voice of Sora Sakurakoji.

Bloom's eyes return to normal as she gained a headache, when her father suddenly take over his daughter. How was Sora able to control and contact Bloom even though his soul was still inside of her locket necklace. They was low murmurs of the Night Class all of them talking about Bloom and her sudden action towards Asato Ichijo. He slowly stood up off his feet as he still felt the pain of her hand slapped.

"What?... What happened?" She asked everyone before placing her hand on her forehead and looking up Kaname, showing his cold wine colored eyes.

"Blossom, that was uncalled for." Kaname stated with his glowing red eyes showing that he was furious with her. She suddenly taken a few steps back before apologizing to him, so she immediately hid behind Akatsuki and Hanabusa.

Ichio muttered to himself. "The son of Kain and the son of Aido."

"Your joke has gone too far and Lady Bloom and I do not fear you!" Hanabusa exclaimed.

"It appears some discipline has been lost." Kaname stated.

Bloom walked up to Asato and gave him a helping hand to help him get up off the ground and he gradually accepted. "I'm sorry for my actions, Asato Ichijo-san. Lord Kaname will seek though with my punishment later, but I must retire for the night."

"Of course," Bloom taken off her locket necklace before hearing her father's voice calling out to her not to take it off, but she did order for him not to take control over her. She gave him her right hand, before he grabbed it rubbed his thumb finger on the soft skin and finally kissed it. "My Lady…"

Asato had finally let go of her hand before she places back to her side, turn around and started walking off, before she heard the voice of Ichio calling her once again. She turned around to face him. "Yes, Asato-san?"

"May I ask, but where's your older brother? Is he here at this academy?" Asato asked the questions to Bloom, who looked confused at the vampire society's president.

"I beg your pardon, Asato-san." Bloom said. "I don't have a brother. It was just me growing up in the Sakurakoji manor with my mother and father, Tsubaki and Sora-" Kaname places his hand on Bloom's forehead to make her fall asleep. Kaname carries her bridal style into his arms, before looking down at her natural beauty and back to Asato Ichijo.

"Blossom said too much already and must retire for the night, Ichio." Kaname stated. "She's staying here at the academy since I'm her legal guardian as her memories are returning."

"I see, Kuran-sama." Ichio said. He remember seeing her. Seeing her leaving the Sakurakoji manor as a witness. How he noticed the girl with the short pink hair as a human. Now that she's a pureblood princess of Sakurakoji clan and she's being protected by her cousin, Kaname Kuran.

He will have the blood of a pureblood vampire from her mother, Tsubaki Kuran Sakurakoji, the Lady of the Sakurakoji clan, who's now kidnapped by Asato Ichijo, the president of the vampire society.

Kuro was behind the corner watching how Bloom was going to ace this. He saw how Kaname grabbed her claiming that she is his and how his red glowing eyes scared her. No, he wasn't going to let him take his Bloomie away from him. He has to protect her caregiver no matter what the Night Class said or how the scold him on the way of he's a low vampire class as a Level C.

He will never let Kuran win this fight for Bloom.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update I needed a break and I also have a job now and going to college at the same time. So, I will try to update the best I can!

And the name of the song that Bloom was singing is called _Best Friends Forever_

Secret number 3 and 4 is out! Tsubaki is still alive and Bloom has an older brother! Will Bloom find out who her brother is and maybe find about her mother's kidnaping?

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story to find out!~GirlGoneGamer

Remember good reviews! No bad ones or criticizing my work!


	17. Punishment

**Chapter Seventeen~Punishment**

Bloom Sakurakoji was put to rest after when she confessed to Asato Ichijo that she was the only child living in the Sakurakoji Manor along with her mother and father. Kaname bid the vampire society president goodnight, before placing his sleeping beauty down on her bed. She was sleeping so peacefully until his wine colored eyes stopped looking at her beautiful face and started staring at her virgin neck. He wanted to taste and have the first bite from his lover's neck, since she was turned back into a pureblood vampire.

His long pale fingers moved some of the pink locks to take a closer look at her neck. His head reaches down to lick the pure skin of Bloom Sakurakoji, which made her shivered in her sleep while his tongue was licking the large vein in her neck.

"My rose…" he whispered down her neck as she felt his hot breath on his neck and she moaned softly as a response. His eyes started glowing red, before he opened his mouth and reach to her neck until the door to Bloom's dorm room opened to reveal his assistant, Serien.

"Kaname-sama."

Kaname looked away from his lover to see his assistant standing at the doorway. "You have some business to take care of."

He looked back at Bloom before he covered her with her pink locks and finally left the room. Kuro-chan, who was under the bed hiding from Kaname since somehow he had the ability to turn back into a black cat. He jumped onto the bed and onto Bloom's rising and falling chest with his wrapped arm, to see her still asleep. The black cat started licking her cheek to see her smiling and giggling before opening her big blue eyes.

"Kuro?" She asked confused, until the black cat turned to face the left side of the bed, jumped off of the bed and he turned back into the same cat like human with black ears hiding in his black hair and his long black tail sticking out of his black slacks.

"Bloomie, what happened down there?" The human cat asked. "You were doing just fine until Kaname put you to sleep."

Bloom's hand was resting on her forehead before looking at down at her ballet clad shoes. "Somehow… I have a brother…" she touches the side of her neck to feel that it was damp. Was it her sweat or something else she thought to herself.

Kuro looked at the flower princess wide-eyed as he moved closer to his caregiver to listen in on the details. "Oh, Bloomie, is that true?" He asked before sitting down next to her.

"It could be, but I don't remember having a brother in my life." Bloom confessed, before Kuro places his hand on her shoulder. "I don't understand why would Ichio brought him up. I… basically don't know who he is and how am I going to know about him."

A light bulb floated on top of Kuro's head for a second until it light up an idea to tell Bloom. "I have a idea who can tell you about him. Tomorrow during the day, why don't you go ask Headmaster Kaien Cross? I'm sure he will tell you everything since he was a close friend to Tsubaki-sama's family."

Bloom nodded at the idea before smiling at the human cat, until she heard a knock at the door. Kuro stood up from the bed and walked up to the door to answer. He let Serien in if he doesn't comply to her since she had her hand under his neck.

"Bloom-sama," Bloom stood up from her bed. "Kaname-sama wishes to see you." The flower princess smoothed her two piece dress before walking out of the room with Serien.

As they walked, Bloom never recognized this vampire walked beside her. In fact, this was the first time ever seeing her. When Bloom suddenly made it to Kaname's dorm room she held onto the door and wanted to ask Serien something about her, but when she turned around Serien disappeared. Bloom felt the door opening as she fell until she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Kaname-itoko-sama, did you ask for me?" Bloom asked until he looked down at her magnificent blue eye while the other was covered by her pink bangs and her black eyepatch. He suddenly picked her up bridal style which surprises her as she commanded Kaname to put her down. He places her down on the red loveseat roughly, as she looked up at him shocked. He sat down beside her with his cold wine colored eyes looked at her fragile body.

"Blossom, your actions against Ichio was uncalled for." Kaname stated. Bloom was looking down at her bottom dress piece as she was fidgeting it, as she smelt someone else's blood on the couch. "For punishment," he moved closer to her, as he moved the piece of her hair to see her neck. "Is to let me drink your blood."

Bloom's eyes widened as she stood up abruptly. "No! Not in a million years!" Bloom yelled at him. "I'm not letting you drink my blood!"

Kaname looked at her irritated face before he stood up. "Blossom, you must comply with my orders of me being your guardian and lover, and if you don't there will be severe consequences to your freedom." He started slowly walked towards her.

Bloom looked at him with her arms crossed, until her blue eye was looking at his red glowing eyes. His fingers was under her chin as her blue eye was looking deep at his glowing eyes. "Do you understand my rose?"

He asked her until she nodded. "Yes, Kaname-itoko-sama."

"That's my girl." He moved his face to the side of his ear. "Now, go lie down on the bed." Bloom slowly walk backwards towards Kaname's bed while she kept her glowing blue eye on him, as she lie down on the bed. Kaname climbed on top of her, as she wrapped her arms around his back. The almighty pureblood moved some of the locks that was covering the side of her neck as Kaname can see Bloom's big and red juicy veins in her neck.

The flower princess wasn't looking at her cousin, as she felt Kaname's fingers touching the biggest vein in her neck, she started showing tears and feeling tense when Kaname felt her vein. His tongue had finally licked the vain as Bloom began to shivered. Once she felt Kaname's hot breath from his mouth, she knew that she was about to give her blood away to him as a punishment.

"Blossom," she heard her name being called as she slowly turned her head to face him. "Maybe my punishment was a little harsh on you." Kaname climbed off of him as she slowly looked up at him. He was next to her on the bed as she slide down from it. "Next time, if this happens again it will happen, understand?"

Bloom nodded slowly and Kaname patted her head. "That's my girl. You are free to leave."

" _I walked out of the room of my cousin, as I was still scared and shocked about him taking my blood, but what was I supposed to do if he wanted blood…"_ Bloom thought to herself after when she stood outside of Kaname's dorm room, before returning back to her room. She looked at the front door of the foyer to see Takuma still talking to Asato Ichijo. " _That man… that voice… I'm sure I recognize that voice before in my human life before… Was that the guy who was at the Sakurakoji manor and attacked my mother?"_

* * *

"Come in~!"

Bloom walked into Headmaster Kaien Cross's office at Cross Academy during the day.

"Ah, Bloom-chan!" Headmaster Cross greeted her, until she showed him a smile before sitting down. "What brings you here during the day? How are classes going with your cousin, Kaname?"

"It's been alright and I'm slowly getting used to being a pureblood vampire each day while I'm up here at this academy, but I here to talk business about my past."

Headmaster Cross grabbed a tea tray, poured in Bloom's cup and gave it to her. "Why do you want to talk about your past, Bloom?"

Bloom taken a sip from her teacup before she started talking. "Because of two reasons. One, Yagari-san and you know about my father Sora or Lord Sakurakoji and how much he loved my mother, since she was in an abusive relationship. Two, Takuma's grandfather asked me last night about me having a brother, but I didn't believe him, so I came here for questions and answers."

"Bloom, as your godfather and your mother's friend, I am forbidden to tell you what happened in the past, because Tsubaki's past was dark and also your aunt and uncle's past as well.

"My aunt and uncle too?" Bloom thought about it and she remembered that Juri and Haruka Kuran was her aunt and uncle. "All three of them were dramatized as well."

"Yes, I believe that you and Kaname can bring the human society and vampire society together, since the two you are the last heirs to each of the thrones." Kaien said.

"But… I'm not here to talk about my life with Kaname-itoko-sama… I'm just here to get answers."

"Ok, Bloomie, if that's what you want." Kaien sat back down behind his desk. "Your mother, Tsubaki was the oldest sister of Haruka and Juri and she was married to the eldest brother, Rido Kuran, which him and her had a son-"

*CRACK*

Bloom dropped her teacup and spilled her tea remains as she heard that her mother, Tsubaki and her uncle did had a son.

"Bloomie?! I did say something wrong?!" Headmaster Cross exclaimed.

Her blue eye was wide-eyed as she looked down at the broken teacup, before picking it up. "I'm sorry, godfather, please continue while I clean this up." She places the teacup remains on the silver tea tray, as she cleaned up her mess.

"Bloom, you do have a brother and he suddenly disappeared." Kaien said. "He was living the Sakurakoji manor after Sora save him and his mother from her terrible relationship with your uncle."

Bloom stood up from the cleaning up the carpet as Headmaster went into his desk and pulled two picture frames. "This is your brother." She taken the first picture frame from his hand as she examines it.

In the picture, her older brother looked like he was almost a four year old toddler and he was holding his half baby sister, Bloom. Her eyes were opened while she was looking at her brother. Her brother has dark brown wavy hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like his mother but the small smile he had on his face smiling down at his baby sister must be from his father, Rido Kuran.

"His name is Akihiko Kuran-Sakurakoji." Kaien stated.

Bloom's finger was touching his face as she was smiling at the picture. "Bright Prince… what a beautiful name."

Kaien cleared his throat to get her attention. She suddenly looked up."There's also more about you being a pureblood princess of the Sakurakoji clan. Your father, Lord Sakurakoji is actually born a vampire hunter, but he was adopted and changed into a pureblood by your grandmother, Shizuka Hio." He places the second picture on the desk as Bloom looked at it, before placing the first picture down on the desk and grabbed the other one.

In the second picture, Bloom was sitting on her father's lap while her grandmother, Shizuka Hio was next to his adopted son, Sora Sakurakoji. All three of them were wearing kimonos, while under the cherry blossom tree and Bloom was showing her pureblood smile by showing the top of her fangs.

* * *

Bloom walked out of the Headmaster's office as she looked at both of the picture frames, but she was looking at her and her older brother's picture the most, until she felt a vibration from her hands.

" _Do you feel that, Bloom?"_ Her father asked in her mind.

"Yes, yes I do feel it, but… what is it telling me?" Bloom looked at the picture more closer until her blue eye rolled into the back of her to show no blue pupil and it showed her a vision from the past.

 _Tsubaki was cradling her baby girl as the small creature was smiling at her mother. The mother's emerald green eyes were dazzled by her daughter's blue eyes and her giggling smile. Sora walked in along with his stepson, Akihiko Kuran-Sakurakoji. The small boy was hiding behind his father's legs as he was nervous to meet his new baby sister._

" _Akihiko," Tsubaki called until his small head appear behind his father's legs._

" _Yes, mama?" He said softly._

" _Would you like to meet your baby sister?"_

 _His emerald green eyes widened when he heard that he had a baby sister to love. Sora grabbed his small hand as he walked towards the bed to help him climbed up and snuggled up against his mother. Akihiko looked into the small blue blankets to see his baby sister for the first time._

" _Her name is Blossom, but for short call her Bloom." Tsubaki introduced the baby to her son._

 _Akihiko and Bloom noticed each other for the first time until the older brother reached to touched her small hand and she suddenly grabbed one of his fingers._

" _Hi, I'm Akihiko, Bloom." He greeted to his baby sister for the first time until she smiled at him for the first time before she fallen asleep. "I love my baby sister, Mama and Daddy."_

" _I'm thinking that Bloomie likes you too, my son." Sora replied, before put his big hand on his left shoulder._

* * *

Bloom walked out of the Cross Academy main building as she put up her pink parasol, that Kuro and Kaname made her take whenever she was outside in the Moon Dorms gates. As she was walking slowly back to the Moon Dorms, a voice stopped her.

"Bloom-senpai!" Yuki Cross called her name out before she slowly stopped to turn around to see Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu.

"Oh, hello Yuki." She greeted before facing Zero and greeted him as well.

"Sakurakoji."

"What are you doing out here while day class is in session?" Yuki asked.

"Um… I have to see my godfather- Oh, I mean, Headmaster Cross about something." Bloom confessed, but she almost gave away that Kaien Cross was her godfather.

Zero thought in his mind that Bloom was lying. He remember that the Night Class students came during the day and they travel together in a group. He noticed two picture frames in her right hand and he immediately snatched it.

"Then what's this in your hand?" He held them up in the air as Bloom dropped her pink parasol trying to jump and reach to grabbed the pictures out of his hand.

"Zero, give those back!" Yuki complained.

"No, Zero-kun, give those back!" Bloom exclaimed as she jumped to reach. "Those are my only pictures from my past!"

Zero examines the pictures before dropping them on the ground, cracking the glass on the picture frames. The picture of her brother didn't crack but the other one with her, Lord Sakurakoji, and Shizuka Hio had cracked across the frame. Bloom immediately tries to picked up the picture frames until Zero slides them over to the grass and the flower princess looked up at him.

"Why did you that? Those were my only-" Bloom tries to the finished the rest of her sentence until he pointed and aimed Bloody Rose at her face, so she stopped talking.

"You! What is your relationship to her!" He growled still aiming the gun at her.

"Zero, put that away you're scaring her!" Yuki exclaimed until Zero pushed her out of her way. Yuki fell on her bottom as she landed in the grass.

"Who are you talking about?" Bloom asked.

"That woman! That woman in the picture!"

"She's… she's my grandmother… but I haven't seen her in a long time. It was fifteen years ago… " The flower princess look over at Yuki for a second, as she was slowly getting up of the grassy ground.

The brown haired girl was showing the same emotion she had when Kaname kissed her. That sad brown eyed face that Yuki Cross had on that night, but Bloom couldn't bare to look at it another minute more. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, if I cause more trouble… " she started picking up the pictures and also the glass shards, until she smelled her own blood coming out of her hand.

The glass shard had left a big cut on the palm of Bloom's hand.

Zero's lavender colored eyes were glowing red as he was looking at Bloom's bleeding hand.

Kaname was looking over some paperwork from the vampire society and it was started to get very irritated to him. Takuma was reading his manga on his red loveseat until he looked at his dear friend. "You know you should take a break, Kaname. You're just stressing yourself."

Kaname finally looked up from his paperwork, stood up from his chair and looked out the window. From a far away distance, he noticed someone with pink hair as she was slowly backing away from Zero. He opened the window to smell Bloom's blood reaching his and Takuma's nose.

Takuma dropped his manga before standing up. "Kaname, whose blood is that… and it's familiar."

"It's Bloom's blood and… she's in trouble."

Bloom slowly back away from Zero, until she hit the tree from behind, as she licked up her own blood from off her cut palm. Zero blocked her away from escaping by put his hands against the tree. "Your grandmother… causes me and my family… to die… " he grabbed her throat as her hands were grabbing his wrist. "WHERE IS SHE, VAMPIRE!"

Bloom glared at the Level E hunter as her blue eye glowed red as her pink hair turned white and her hands were engulfed with blue flames, burning Zero's hand and wrist. He finally let her go as both Bloom burned his hand and Yuki uses her bracelet to gain his human control. He was pinned to the ground by the electric shocks and Bloom's flames.

"Don't ever… touched me… again, vampire human!" Bloom said, touching her sore throat.

"Bloom-senpai, I'm-" Yuki tries to apologize until Bloom glared at the brown haired girl when she touches her shoulder. She slowly backs away from the white haired girl as her hair went back into his original color and the flames disappeared.

In the same tree where Bloom was pinned, there was a black crow spying on the flower princess, the brown haired girl and also the Level E hunter. It was watching Bloom and Zero the whole time, but it black eyes kept examining the pink haired girl as she walked away ignoring Yuki.

* * *

Bloom returned back to the Moon Dorms, as she noticed Kaname and Takuma sitting down on the couch in the foyer. As they stared at each other, Bloom suddenly ignores him before she stepped onto the first step and she heard Kaname calling out her name.

"Would you kindly please join us?" Kaname asked.

Bloom gulped before nodded back to his cousin. She started walking towards them and places the pictures down on the coffee table. "Ah, Blossom, I'm so glad that you can join us." Kaname stood up. "Can you explain to me why did I smell your blood and Kiryu's scent all over you? Did you give him your blood?"

"No, I accidentally cut myself when Zero dropped one of the pictures that godfather gave me." Kaname picked up one of the pictures to see her older brother and her as a baby.

"So, you deceived me by not tell me where you were all times." Kaname stated before dropping the picture on the floor, until Takuma catches it in his hands.

"While your attending this school and under my care, it is my business to take good care of you and what you do with your body is my business." He hissed at her and places his fingers under her chin, until she slapped them away from her.

"If you care about me and my safety, then where were you when I almost got hurt by Zero-kun and why did he attacked me, since he's a human?" Bloom hissed, before turning her attention to Takuma.

"He's a Level E." Takuma explained. "The E means end and they lose their sanity when blood is drawn. The only way become one is when a pureblood vampire bit into a human and if they refuse to drink from their master, they loses sanity to control over themselves by the scent and thirst for blood."

"And from this day forward, Zero was bitten by a pureblood vampire known as your grandmother, Shizuka Hio." Kaname stated.

Bloom gave them a shocked looked. "How can you say that my kind and thoughtful grandmother done something to that hunter?! Are you a cold hearted vampire without no feelings?!"

Kaname glared at the irritated princess, until his wine colored eyes become cold to her. "Blossom, you are confined to your quarters for the next three days. You'll be fully guarded at all times along with that cat who claims to be a vampire. Is that understood?" Kaname said with no emotion.

"My names Kuro Nekomura, Kuran," Bloom, Takuma, and Kaname looked up to see Kuro climbing to the bottom of the stairs giving Kaname his death glare. "I wish and prefer to call that for the time being."

Kaname turned to face Takuma. "Ichijo, please leave us." Takuma picked up his manga and climbed up the stairs until all three of them heard the door shut. Kaname turned to face Bloom once more. "Look, I don't need to you take care of me and I can handle myself since I'm the last heir to the Sakurakoji throne and clan."

"Indeed, she is," Kuro said. "She doesn't need a pureblood vampire whose cold in the heart even though she's your cousin by blood… She doesn't need to be protected since you were missing from her life for fifteen years." Kuro grabbed Bloom's hand as he let up her the stairs, until Kaname uses his almighty strength to punch Kuro into the wall with his anger.

"Kuro!" Bloom fallen on her knees as she cradle his head closer to her chest to see that Kuro received a black eye from Kaname. The Night Class came out of their rooms to see Kaname at the bottom of the stairs climbing up to get closer to Bloom, until her blue flames engulfed her body.

She gave Kaname the first punch. It was aimed for his left cheek until he grabbed her flaming fiery fist.

"Lady Bloom, Lord Kaname, no!" Hanabusa cried.

As Kaname gripped onto her fist, he immediately aimed for her neck gripped it softly, pushed and pinned her onto the wall, pinning her hands above her head. "Let me go, you bastard!" she hissed.

"If you think that you're strong enough, try and break free." Kaname said, with glowing red eyes.

Suddenly she turned to see Kuro slowly getting up of the stairs, as he slowly turns back into a black cat and immediately ran and pounces onto Kaname's back, while clawing him. Kaname suddenly let go as the scratches on his back were bleeding and he was in the need of blood. He was staring at Bloom begging him in his eyes for blood, but Bloom immediately stopped looking, grabbed Kuro and ran up to her dorm room, ignoring the Night Class helping out their leader.

Bloom slowly slide down the doors to her dorm room as she hugged her black cat close to her heart. "I… I feel like a traitor… to the him and the Night Class, Kuro…" she sobbed.

"Bloomie, it's ok… I'm right here." Kuro said while licking her cheek and her running tears.

"I… wish I wasn't a vampire princess, Kuro… but I have… I have to… get used to it… with or without my mother and father… but one day… I hope I can find my brother, Akihiko someday.

Kaname was being help up off the floor by Hanabusa and Ruka as he still felt the cat scratches healing slowly to make scars on his back for later. As he was slowly being helped up to his dorm room to rest, he looked at Bloom's dorm room to see her on the other side crying her eyes out holding the black cat close to her chest and her human dog, Fang was resting on her lap.

"Let that be a lesson, Blossom. You have much to learn to be a pureblood princess, instead of an isolated human." Kaname thought to himself before the Night Class left him alone in his room. He removed his black shirt to feel the cat scratches burning him as they were slowly healing him.

But, he needs blood to satisfy his hunger and pain.

* * *

Hello everyone who's reading this! I have been received some good reviews but I wanted them to be long and I hope you haven't forgotten about this story, because this will be the longest Vampire Knight story that I will ever wrote. So I really want more reviews and make them long! Pretty please!

Akihiko means Bright Prince

Secret number 5 is revealed that Bloom Sakurakoji has a grandmother and her name is Shizuka Hio!

Please send me good and longer reviews in order for me to continue this story and also favorite and follow this story in order to figure out the truth behind Bloom Sakurakoji known as the Sakurakoji Hime~GirlGoneGamer

P.S. I keep on forgetting that Bloom has an eyepatch covering her cursed red eye! Lol


	18. Cherry Blossom Memories

Guest #1, Guest #2, and bellau57, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen~Cherry Blossom Memories**

That night, Bloom was back in the dark classroom of the main building alongside with the Night Class. Kuro happened to be there also since he was in his human/vampire form. On the night when Bloom went the moonlight party, he decided to join the Night Class, since the flower princess never wanted to be alone.

Bloom was sitting far away from Kaname, as she was sneaking glances at him while he was looking out the window to see Yuki on the building's ledge. She wanted to rekindled her relationship with Kaname, but she was nervous about asking him. The flower princess looked behind her to see Ruka and Akatsuki talking, until they noticed her blue eye making contact with theirs. That was the signal that Bloom wasn't in the mood for side comments about her. She slammed her head down with her arms across the desk, which make her groaned in pain.

"I hate this, Kuro." Bloom murmured to the human cat, until he patted her head softly. "Where's Yagari-san? I want him to start the lecture now."

Kuro stood up from his seat before looking up at the Night Class, who seems to be ignoring him. Kaname gave him a cold glare once he stood up from his chair. "Excuse me, everyone. I think I need to look for our teacher if you don't mind." Kuro exited the classroom without another word.

Bloom heard footsteps coming towards her, as she heard someone munching on something. Shiki tapped her shoulder and the flower princess looked up to see Rima and Shiki, who was next to her eating chocolate pocky sticks.

"You look terrible, Bloom-sama." Rima said.

Bloom sighed before looking at the front of the classroom with her hand under her chin. "It's been a tough day, you two." She looked back up at Rima and Shiki. "I just want to be alone instead of being next to Kaname-itoko-sama."

Shiki put the red box of pocky sticks in front of her, as she looked at it confused. "Here, take some."

Bloom taken two out of the small red box. "Thanks." She places the first one in her mouth and started munching on it, before they heard Hanabusa exclaiming over something.

"My pocky!" Hanabusa exclaimed. "I was going to share that with Lord Kaname and Lady Bloom!"

"What about Kuro?" Bloom asked.

"I wasn't going to share that with him after what he did to Lord Kaname." Hanabusa replied with his arms crossed, until a vine broke through the window next to him and grabbed his ankle hanging him upside once more. "Actually, you four can have it and I apologize for making you furious, Lady Bloom!"

Bloom commanded her vines to return back to outside and dropped Hanabusa down on the floor. "Blossom," she heard the voice of her cousin, before she finished her first pocky stick and she turned her head slowly to face him from a far distance. "Would you like to sit right next to me?" Kaname asked with caring eyes. "Why are you sitting so far away from me?"

"Why should I?" Bloom looked away from him as she started munching onto her last pocky stick, until she felt Kaname's presence. She opened her blue eyes to see Kaname, sitting next to her in Kuro's seat. She turned her head back to face the front of the classroom as she felt Kaname's hand putting a strain of Bloom's pink hair behind her ear and touched her soft cheek, before her pink hair started to turn white and engulfed in blue flames. He suddenly moved his hand away until her flames died down.

The whole class heard a giggle coming from the front of the classroom. "Well, well, this seems like a fun class, especially the girl with the beautiful pink hair." A voice said. Bloom looked up to see a girl with silver hair and pink colored eyes in a Night Class uniform sitting on the teacher's desk.

Bloom stood up from her chair. "Actually, this class isn't fun. Not even my overprotective cousin isn't as well." She looked down at him with an evil glare at him, until he stood up next to her.

"Who the hell are you? And how dare you say something like that to Lady Bloom?" Hanabusa said until Bloom uses her vines to slapped him across the face.

"The hell?" The silver haired girl jumped from desk to desk to cupped Hanabusa's bruised face. "Hey boy, you think you can talk to me like that and her?" His blue eyes widened.

"Don't mind him. He's just different." Bloom commented, until the silver haired girl smiled at her.

The flower princess smiled back at her. "It seems that you made a new friend, Maria Kurenai and I believe it is a student's duty to introduce themselves to the class." Kaname said, before closing his book.

Maria leaped onto the desk where Bloom was standing up and the flower princess helped her down. "My name is Bloom Sakurakoji," she pointed to her cousin. "And this is my bastard of a cousin, Kaname Kuran." The Night Class was shocked that Bloom would say that.

"Oh, Bloomie Sakurakoji." she grabbed some of Bloom's pink locks and started playing with them. "What beautiful pink hair you have! It's like a cherry blossom and I can't believe that I finally get to meet two purebloods!" She let go of her pink locks. "This makes me so happy."

Bloom was smiling at Maria who loved her. " I appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my cousin so familiarly, Maria." Kaname said, darkly removing one of her hands off of Bloom's cheek.

"Kaname!" Bloom snapped back. "Why are you being so mean to her?!"

"I'm sorry. It seems that I made everyone feel uncomfortable." Maria said, as she stood back on top of the desk. "Perhaps it is best if I could come back another time. I'll see you later, Bloomie or… you can come follow me and leave this horrid classroom." She giggled and jumped off the desk and finally left the classroom. Bloom started to walk off until...

"Blossom, where are you going?" Kaname grabbed her hand as he was rubbing the back of the palm softly, but she decided snatched it back and follow Maria out of the classroom. She held onto the door handle before leaving.

"I don't care." She turned to look at the class. "Somehow, I envy you, itoko-sama." Bloom finally left the classroom without another word.

"What's with her and especially Bloom-sama?" Ruka snapped.

"Ruka, don't question anything about my lover." Kaname said, as he flipped to the next page of his book.

"I apologize, Kaname-sama."

"But, Lord Kaname, Lady Bloom doesn't want to be next to you anymore." Hanabusa said. "How you let her be by your side once again?"

"When that time comes," Kaname opened his book to see the same small picture of him and Bloom at Sakurakoji Manor. "Blossom will be in my arms, once again."

* * *

Bloom tries to catch up with Maria as she was skipping happily and giggling down the hallways. She noticed Kuro and Yagari coming back, but she ignored them and follow her outside. When she finally got outside, she walked down the pathway slowly until a cool breeze passing through her pink hair and somehow cherry blossom petals, but they were out of season. She close her eyes as she heard the soft calling voice of her grandmother, Shizuka Hio calling for her.

Once she opened her blue eye, she realized that she wasn't back at Cross Academy. She was in the flower field where she, Kaname, and Shizuka always play through. The flower field had so many blooming white spring flowers growing from the grassy ground and the blue sky was always there showing up high in the sky surrounded by tall dark oak trees.

"Blossom…" Shizuka was calling her granddaughter as she was sitting under a cherry blossom tree with petals floating around it.

Bloom smiled sweetly as she noticed her.

"Grandmother!" She heard the voice her younger self running up towards Shizuka as she hugged her.

"My cherry blossom, how are you my child?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm happy, since you're here to see me and Mommy and Daddy as well!" Young Bloom said happily to Shizuka as she hugged her.

Bloom was smiling from a distance. It was so long since she seen her grandmother for a long time.

It was fifteen years ago. Fifteen long years.

The flower princess wishes that she could see her again after so long. Somehow, the cherry blossom tree disappeared along with Shizuka and Bloom. She was shocked as she noticed that she was alone once again. She looked down on the grassy ground to see that the white flowers were changed into Kaname's favorite color, blood red. She picked one up from the ground and it started to turn black and dissolve into the dust.

"Blossom." Two voices were calling her. It was Shizuka's voice and Kaname's voice at the same time.

She turned around slowly to see someone dressed in dark clothing and had glowing red eyes. It showed it fangs as it leaped and attacked her.

" _No!"_

* * *

Bloom felt someone caressing her pink hair in a soothing manner, until she slowly opened her blue eyes to see Maria sitting beside on a canopy bed, which happens to be not Bloom's. Bloom wasn't in her dorm room she was with Maria. "Maria… " she slowly rise up to see that it was next morning. "Where am I?" She asked touching her head.

"Here, Blossom, drink this…" Bloom looked to see a guy who has sliver looking familiar hair dressed in a black coat with a mask covering his eyes. He was rolling a tea tray with fresh brewed tea and cookies. Maria gave Bloom her cup of tea as the flower princess drank it slowly as her wondering blue eye was examining the room.

"Maria, why am I here with you?" Bloom asked once more, before placing her tea cup down of the silver tray.

Bloom suddenly heard the barking noise of her human dog, Fang. He was on the other side of the room until he jumped onto the bed to lick Bloom's face. She was giggling until the human dog looked at Maria as she had her hand out to touched him and he relax against her touch. "What a strange vampire dog you have, Blossom."

"Blossom?" Bloom looked at Maria petting her human dog. "How did you know my real name? And who are you?" She asked angrily, before she commanded a vine to come in by breaking through the window, until the man in the mask thrown a small knife and it was pinned against the wall. Bloom felt a small pain in her commanding arm as she rubbed it off.

"Ichiru." Maria called the man in the mask's name. He walked over to the pinned vine to remove his knife in order for Bloom's pain to go away and it went back outside.

Maria reaches touch Bloom's soft cheek as she looked at her surprisingly. "Blossom…" Maria said her name in a familiar voice only Bloom can understand. "Don't you recognize this voice?"

Bloom's blue eye widen as she looked up at Maria slowly until she saw an image of her grandmother in front of her before looking at Maria once more. She smiled sweetly before hugging the sliver haired girl. "Grandmother…" she cried softly. "Grandmother Shizuka."

Maria patted her pink hair softly as she hugged her granddaughter tightly. "Yes, it is truly me, my cherry blossom." the silver haired girl let her granddaughter go as he called the masked man to be next to her. "Blossom, this is Ichiru,"

Ichiru removed his mask to reveal himself. Bloom had her mouth covered while she was shocked. He looked just like Zero, but something about him is different. "It is a pleasure of meeting you," He grabbed Bloom's left hand and kiss the back of it. "Blossom-sama."

For a while, Bloom and Shizuka, who in Maria's body have been sharing stories of how much have the years went by after the last time they saw each other. There was something in her mind that made her wonder on her own into space. Bloom interrupted her grandmother before apologizing to her.

"I want to know why you are here at this academy," Bloom asked, with clasped hands. "Are you here for something?"

"Actually, my cherry blossom," Shizuka said. "I'm here to do business, but to also take you along with me."

Bloom's blue eye widened. "Wait, you mean… you want me to come with you?"

Shizuka nodded. "Really?!" Bloom said excitedly. "I can't wait to leave this place for go!"

"Before you get excited to leave, to let you know that I have business to care of first." Shizuka said. "But there is one thing I need first from you." Bloom looked into her silver haired girl eyes before listening. "I heard that you have my dearest son's sword, Kurai Hono…."

* * *

Bloom walked out of the abandoned Moon Dorms along with her human dog, Fang as she walked back to the Moon Dorms in the daylight. She noticed that the day class was in session as she was walking along the path back to the Moon Dorms, until she heard conversation about something very important happened at the academy. The Cross Academy Dance.

"A dance?" Bloom asked, Fang who looked at her confused. "Do they mean one where all the princesses go to dance with that special someone?"

Fang bark happily to the flower princess until some of the Day Class students noticed Bloom.

" _If I walk pass them, maybe they can ignore me."_ Bloom said to herself as Fang was walking next to her, only wearing his black pants covering him while walking on four legs. She can hear a low growl from her human dog.

"Is that Kuran-senpai girlfriend?!"

"It's Bloom! Bloom Sakurakoji!"

"It's the girl with the pink hair!"

She turned around to see so many fangirls behind as they ran up to her.

"Holy peanut butter cups!" Bloom said, surprised "Run, Fang, run!"

Kuro was sitting on the couch reading one of the academy's books they have provided for the Night Class. He was in the foyer of the Moon Dorm until he heard loud, frightened screaming from the Day Class students, before Bloom and Fang walked in closing the front of the Moon Dorms doors shut. They had their backs against the doors as Bloom slid down to the floor to calm down. Fang on the other hand, was naked once more without his black slacks that Bloom was holding in her right hand.

"What happened?" Kuro asked. "And where were you?" He added before walking up to the two, who were catching their breath.

"Fangirls… chase us…" Bloom breathe out while she stood up. "Fang took off… his slacks to… scare them… away."

Fang snatched his black slacks and finally put them back on before running upstairs to Bloom's dorm room. He was whining as he climbed up the stairs before they heard the door close. "How did Fang found me?" Bloom asked confused.

"Well, Kuran asked me and blondie to find you, so I had Fang took over my place." Kuro explained.

"Blondie? Don't you mean, Hanabusa?" Bloom asked with her arms on her hips.

Kuro scratches his black hair. "Whatever, so while you and the dog had fun playing tag with the Day Class students," Kuro chuckled at his joke, earning an irritated Bloom in the process. "I was wondering why did you leave the classroom. Did Kuran pissed you off?"

"No," Bloom answered the human cat. "Actually, we have a new student and that new student…" she crooked her finger for Kuro to come closer so she can whispered in his black cat ears, but… she started playing with them, which made her laugh and also he was irritated as well. She finally told the human cat what the big news was and he was shocked about it.

"Shizuka Hio is here!" He yelled so loud, before Bloom covered his mouth while shushing him. The Moon Dorms was in a couple silence as Bloom made the candle blow out and replacing the flames with her own.

"She's here to do business, but also to take me away from here so I can be with her and Ichiru-kun." Bloom whispered while holding his mouth closed.

"But, Kuran is your legal guardian," Kuro added. "She would have to get his permission and also Headmaster Cross as well in order for you to leave."

"Grandmother said she planned this trip from the beginning, so I have time to explained to Kaname that I won't be returning from the place." Bloom said.

"Kuran will never approved even though you're supposed to be grounded."

"Well… consider it as I ran away with Grandmother and Ichiru-kun."

"If you're running away… then I'm staying."

There was a silent shock between the two. Did Kuro really did say that he was really going to stay here even though Bloom is truly running away from the academy? Bloom was shocked the most. She thought that she and him can go wherever they wanted to go, but she was truly surprised that he would stay here even though he hated Kaname and The Night Class.

"No… " Bloom murmured. "You wouldn't do…"

"Bloom-sama?"

"Bloom?"

Kuro and Bloom stopped looking into each other's eyes for a second as they blinked fast to see Rima and Shiki next to them on Kuro's left. They were dressed in their casual clothing as Rima had her light blue parasol in her arm.

"Rima-chan, Shiki-kun." Bloom said surprised. Kuro walked over to the Bloom's right to looked at the two, who happened to scared him quite a bit. "What are you doing up at this time?" She asked.

"We getting ready to leave for work." Rima said.

"Work?" Bloom asked, confused.

"We're both models." Shiki said.

"Oh, yeah, I remember seeing you advertising a perfume in a magazine in last month's issue." Bloom said. "You look very... handsome."

Shiki blushed at Bloom's response.

"Before I forget, President Kuran wanted to see you and it's important." Rima said, before leaving with Shiki.

Bloom was left alone to be face to face with her cousin once more. Kuro had some business to take care of with Headmaster Cross and he wanted to leave her behind instead of trying to ignore Kaname and she will be in deeper trouble than before. She knocked on Kaname's door before hearing his husky voice saying 'enter' and walking in closing the door behind her.

Kaname was sitting on his lounging couch, until he looked to see Bloom at the entrance with clasped hands in front of her. Somehow, he was looking at Bloom's outfit. The flower princess was wearing a yukata and he remembered that she wore one before she was left in the past.

"Kaname-itoko-sama," Bloom called. "You called for me. What is it?"

"May I ask what are you wearing?" That was the first thing that came out of his mouth, instead of a hello or how are you.

Bloom looked down at her clothes and she was wearing a yukata, while ignoring Kaname's crimson red eyes. Her yukata was red with white and black flowers at the bottom of the dress, while the white flowers were designed on the dress like it was floating in the air.

" _I wasn't wearing this."_ Bloom thought to herself. " _Maybe grandmother put this on me."_

"Oh, this," Bloom spread her arms out to show Kaname more of the yukata design. "I had it for quite a while, Kaname, so I decided to wear it."

He dropped his paperwork down the floor before he stood up and walked towards her. "That's very bizarre for you to wear, especially whenever you wanted to impress me on this fine day."

Bloom gave him a small chuckle. "Was that a joke, itoko-sama?" Bloom asked with her hands on her hips. "That wasn't funny and I can fully reassure that it wasn't funny and I used to wear one when I was three." She crossed her arms. "Don't you remember?"

He walked away from her to look outside the window.

" _If he's looking at Yuki again, then I'm leaving."_ Bloom said to herself. " _I could be in love with him, but Yuki could be his main concern than me. Wait! What am I thinking?!"_

"Blossom, the reason why I called you here is because of what is happening here at this academy." Kaname decided to change the conversation about the past into the the real reason he brought her here into his room. He turned to face her from far away. "Do you have a date to the school dance or you're accompany by that human cat named Kuro?"

Bloom blushed at Kaname question as she hidden her blushing face by not looking at his crimson red eyes, until she noticed and felt two of his fingers lifting her chin up and stare into her blue eye. "I… well… no." Bloom said. "I've decided not to go to this dance."

"Well," he touched her blushing right cheek as she closed her blue eye relaxing against his soft touch. "Would you like to be date to the dance?" Kaname asked. "It wouldn't be fun without the princess of Sakurakoji not there."

Bloom thought long and hard of his question until she finally come up with the answer. "Yes, Kaname… I will go with you, but…" there was always a but in Bloom's answer. "I don't have a dress. I mean what should I wear?" Bloom looked down at her yukata dress once again, before looking down at her clad feet.

"There is nothing to fear about, Bloom," Kaname wrapped his arms around her into a hug. "I have arranged Ruka and Rima to take you out shopping, tomorrow during the daylight." He picked up one of Bloom's pink locks and noticed a small petal of a cherry blossom sticking onto it. He grabbed the small petal as he dissolve it into dust.

" _That name… that voice… what do you want from my Blossom…"_ Kaname thought to himself.

"Before you leave, Blossom I have a favor for you to do." He let go of Bloom's small body to look at her sapphire blue eye. "I will be your date under one condition." Kaname told her.

"And that condition is?" Bloom asked, confused.

"I need you to keep you distance away from Maria Kurenai or you'll stay in your quarters until winter break. Is that clear?"

Bloom nodded slowly, before Kaname kissed her forehead. Bloom reached to touched his cheek until Kaname pushed his lips onto the girl roughly, as they shared a passionate kiss with each other. As they both let go, Bloom started to be light as a feather until Kaname carries her out of his room until he reached to her dorm room.

He places her down on the floor and kissed her cheek, before leaving her to watch him walking away from her.

Once Bloom walked into to her dorm room, she closed the door and slide her body against the door as she was so happy inside that she will go to the dance with a handsome someone known as a prince charming in the storybooks. But that someone is known as her cousin and this wasn't a fairy tale. This was a dream come true for Bloom.

But wait, Bloom had forgotten something. On the night of the Cross Academy Dance was the night that she was planning on running away with her grandmother once she finished doing business here and finally have her body back. How was she going to be at the dance while preparing to run off?

She needed some more time. But there isn't much time for her to think. She only has today and tomorrow before the dance.

Bloom decided that maybe the answer will come if she had some time for herself before classes start at twilight. She fallen asleep on her queen sized bed covered in white sheets, while still wearing her yukata that her grandmother put on her. Once her breathing slowed, she was back in the dream land.

* * *

Before twilight, Shizuka walked into Bloom's dorm room while still in Maria's body along with Ichiru, as they watch Bloom's sleeping form. Shizuka sat down next to her sleeping granddaughter as she ran her fingers through her long pink hair. "What should we do with Blossom-sama, Shizuka-sama?" Ichiru asked.

Shizuka thought long and hard, until she noticed her adopted son's sword Kurai Hono, on the bed next to the sleeping girl.

"Mmm… grandmother…" Bloom mumbled in her sleep when she felt her grandmother's presence.

Shizuka had an idea. "Bring Kurai Hono and my granddaughter along, Ichiru. I have some unfinished business to do with Zero."

"Yes, Shizuka-sama." He grabbed the Sora Sakurakoji's sword, Kurai Hono and strapped it behind him and pick up the sleeping girl, bridal style before leaving her dorm room along with Shizuka.

Somehow, Kaname was watching from a distance as they were taking Bloom away from him. He decided to follow the two, but he kept his distance because he will never lose his Bloom. His only Bloom known as 'his beautiful rose'.

* * *

Bloom is reunited with her grandmother, Shizuka Hio and she is willing to leave the academy, but what will Shizuka do with Bloom for later on in the next chapters?

Do you think that Bloom should stay and give Kaname and her relationship another chance or leave with Shizuka and forever be heartbroken without Kuro or Kaname?

I just only have one question for Bloom. Why are you sleeping with your father's sword next to you!?

Please send me good reviews in order for me to continue this story! Remember long or good ones or maybe both!~GirlGoneGamer


	19. Bloom's Final Night

marcelineand-bonnie, yuzukikuran476, zegdapitra, and YukiHime2, thanks for following and favoriting this fanfiction!

Guest #1, thanks for commenting on the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen~Bloom's Final Night**

Before Bloom went to sleep, she looked at her father's sword Kurai Hono and looked at the blade, seeing her reflection on the blade. She remember what did her grandmother, Shizuka Hio asked about it.

" _No, no, grandmother." Bloom refused her grandmother. "I can't let you have it. Mother told me to protect and use it against the bad vampires."_

" _But, Blossom, there is a very troublesome vampire at this academy and I need it in order for your protection." Shizuka touched her granddaughter's right hand. "I love you with all my heart, ever since your mother gave birth to you and once my son introduce you to me." She reaches to touch her left cheek to see a lone tear coming out from her blue eye. "Don't you want to be protected once you leave this academy? I heard that the son of Kuran broken your heart, by not letting see the outside."_

" _I know, but… my job while being here is to find my mother and hoping that she's alive out there waiting for me." Bloom stood up from the bed and walked to the window to see the day class students walking around the academy. "Promise me this," she turned to face her and Ichiru. "Will you help me find her, once we leave this place?"_

 _Shizuka sighed before answering. "Even though I wasn't there to save my son in the past, I'm willing to help my only granddaughter find her mother."_

 _Bloom smiled at her grandmother before walking up and hugged her. Shizuka hugged her back while having a sweet smile played on her lips._

Bloom felt like she was floating on air while she was asleep until a cold pair of hands and a familiar presence woke her up. Her sapphire blue eye was wide-eyed as she was looking around calling for help, until the familiar presence touched her forehead and she fallen asleep again. She didn't feel anything as she felt her body begin to slide down. All she remembered before she fell asleep was the presence voice.

"You have seen too much, Blossom. I can't manage to lose you, my dear rose."

* * *

There was knocking at the door…

"Bloom-sama?" Ruka called on the other side of the door.

Bloom opened her red and blue eyes slowly, as she felt the morning sun hitting her tired eyes. She shifted to her right, before looking at doors to her dorm room. "Who is it?" She mumbled.

"It's Ruka and Rima." Rima said. "President Kuran has given us orders to take you shopping for our dresses for the dance."

Bloom moaned. "But the dance isn't till tomorrow."

Ruka and Rima were confused. "Uh, Bloom-sama, today is the dance."

Bloom slowly rise her body up from the bed, as she looked around her dorm room. She was alone, but Kuro was here a little while ago sleeping in the same bed. She looked down at her attire to see that she was wearing a white but innocent short sleeve nightgown, while having on black knee socks to warm her legs and feet.

"Um… ok, wait for me downstairs." Bloom replied, before she heard Rima and Ruka walking away from her dorm room.

Bloom touched her forehead while looking confused. "What happened? Did I hibernate yesterday?" She asked herself before walking up to her wardrobe to grabbed a white knee length dress, a black cardigan, and her black wedge boots. She could have wear one of her mother's designer clothing, but some of them were skimpy or too revealing to her. So, she decided to wear something comfortable that's more of her style.

As she put on her white bra, she looked outside for a second to see Kaname talking to Zero. Zero's shoulder was wounded in the right shoulder, as Bloom opened the window to smell his blood and it was so familiar to her. She never tasted Zero's blood before, but how does she knows it's his.

The flower princess decided to eavesdropped on their conversation.

"And I also want you to stay away from Blossom for the time being." Kaname stated in a deadly tone.

"Why do you care about Sakurakoji so much, after what she has done to me? Don't care about Yuki?"

"Her name is Blossom and she's my cousin." Kaname's eyes glowed at the wounded vampire hunter. "She's mine and mine alone. I won't have you harming both Yuki and Blossom with your uncontrollable blood lust." Kaname turned his head to the right to see Bloom, looking out the window covering her bra with her black cardigan, until she got frighten and closes the window, hiding herself behind the white curtains.

Kaname started to walk away from Zero until he stopped. "I smelled you and your blood on Blossom's yukata. Stay away from her or else." Kaname walked back into the Moon Dorms, as Bloom was still looking outside until Zero's lavender colored eyes looked at Bloom's mixed ones. He turned and walked away from the Moon Dorms.

Bloom slid down on the floor while touching her pink lips with her index finger, until she uses her right fang to bite to make her blood slowly drip from her finger. She started licking it to make it go away. "What did I do with Zero?" She asked herself. "I must have done something to make Kaname-itoko-sama's feelings hurt. But I just can't remember."

* * *

The three girls went into town to buy their dresses for the Cross Academy Dance. Bloom was tailing behind them as she was slowly thinking about her decision on whether to stay at the academy or leave forever. She held onto her light pink parasol until she heard the voice of Rima calling out to her. Bloom blinked her blue eye to look at the girls in from of her.

"Bloom-sama, you look distracted." Ruka said.

Bloom huffed. "I am, Ruka-chan, but please call me Bloom, just for once." Bloom walked ahead on the girls as they suddenly called her out once again, when Rima and Ruka reached a dress shop.

Bloom followed the girls as she was looked around the dress shop. Never in her life, that she was surrounded by some many dresses. It was pretty hard to count and also for her to find the perfect one that Kaname will love to see have on her small body.

"Hello, ladies." The girls were greeted by a lady in her 50's. "What can I do you today?" She asked.

Bloom was easily distracted while looking around the store. It was normal for her to search around new places.

"We have school dance coming up and we're looking for dresses." Rima said, before looking around for Bloom.

"Oh, that's lovely." The woman cheered, before looking at Bloom who was really loved the short sleeve off the shoulder dresses. "Well, why don't we started with you, young lady." She said looking at the flower princess, until she finally looked at the old lady.

"Me?" Bloom exclaimed, happily.

"Of course." The old lady walked towards Bloom and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dressing room.

Bloom looked around for that perfect dress along with Ruka and Rima. She wanted something that was her favorite colors, like pink, blue, green, or purple. Bloom was looking in short dresses, while Ruka and Rima were helping the flower princess and looking for their dresses as well.

"Here, Bloom, try this on," Rima said, holding a short light blue dress.

Bloom grabbed the hangar that was holding the dress. "This… are you sure?" she asked nervously, before blushing at it. "Alright."

Ruka and Rima waited for Bloom to try on the dress, until…

"Hey, I really love this dress." Bloom commented. "I really love the colors." She finally walked out of the dressing room wearing the dress. Bloom walked over the mirrors as she examines the light blue dress. Bloom's dress was a strapless multi layer frilly dress. The colors were a soft Alice blue and at the bottom was different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink.

"I… I think that this is the one!" Bloom exclaimed as she twirled in a circle. Ruka and Rima smiled as an approval. "Thank you, Ruka and Rima-chan!"

" _I hope Kaname-itoko-sama loves it."_ Bloom said looking at herself in the mirror. " _I hope he really does, before I leave to go with Grandmother._ " Bloom close her blue eye, before she felt someone placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened her blue eye before looking at the mirror.

Are you ok, Bloom?" Rima asked, when she walked out of the dressing room wearing her dress.

"I'm…" Bloom grabbed the sides of her dress. "I'm fine, Rima… it's just…"

"Don't worry, Bloom-sama." Ruka walked towards the mirror, as she was examining her dress as well. "Kaname-sama will adore it."

"Yeah, I hope he does." Bloom said, nervously.

* * *

It was twilight at Cross Academy, Bloom was in her private bathroom getting dressed for the dance, until she heard a knock at the door. She groaned before opening the door, covering herself with a long white towel.

"I don't see why do I have to go to this dance, Bloomie." Kuro asked, but he was mostly complaining while slicking his black hair back, until his black cat ears were standing up.

"Because, Kuro, if you don't you'll ruined the Night Classes reputation."

"Well, doesn't that girl Ruka refused to talk to a fan of hers?" Kuro asked. "But what about you? You have some many of those girls on your side since they think that you and Kuran are a couple."

"Yeah, but somehow…" Bloom walked out of the bathroom wearing her soft blue dress. "It will all end tonight, once I leave." She blushed looking down at her clad feet, while Kuro walk towards her.

"You're going to the dance with Kuran, aren't you?" Kuro asked.

"This is going to be my last night here at the academy, so…" Bloom grabbed the sides of her dress. "I decided to go before grandmother calls for me."

"Will Kuran get suspicious about your disappearance?" Kuro asked, before Bloom walked over to the window to see Kaname walking out of the Moon Dorms Gate talking to Takuma. Bloom close her eyes and frown.

"Could you please leave me alone for a minute?" Bloom said, sadly. "I like to have a few minutes alone in my dorm room, before leaving for good."

Kuro nodded before walking towards the door. His hand grip onto the door handle, before turning around to face the melancholy princess. "Bloom… If you don't want to leave us, especially Kuran I can…"

"Please, Kuro… I'll see you at the dance." Bloom was holding onto the curtains still looking outside, until she heard the door close behind her, letting her know that Kuro has finally left. Bloom wiped her running tears with the back of her hand, before she sat down in front of her vanity to start on her makeup and hair.

She looked up at the mirror to see Ichiru, with his mask removed, while still wearing the same black trench coat. She jumped slightly when she first noticed him in the corner of her dorm room. He had his hands in his black coat before walking up to from behind.

"Blossom-sama, what is a beautiful girl like herself crying her beautiful eyes out?" Ichiru asked, before touching some of her pink locks to move behind her ear. "Shizuka-sama wishes for you to be happy."

"Ichiru, somehow I am having second thoughts about running away…"

"You don't want to make your grandmother so sad, don't you, Blossom-sama?" Ichiru grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing through her long pink hair. "Shizuka-sama has been thinking about you this whole time and I'm also here to deliver this to you." Ichiru pulled out a small black box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it.

Bloom looked at it surprisingly before grabbing it. "This is one of her gifts from her." He walked to the window to opened it, letting a cool twilight breeze in her room. "There will be more if you decided to follow us. We'll be waiting in the abandoned Moon Dorms for you, but I suggest you follow us before you get hurt by someone that you envy in your heart." Ichiru jumped out of the window and left Bloom alone, once again.

Bloom looked at the wrapped gift before unwrapping it. She remove the cover of the black box slowly to see that there was a necklace inside. It was black choker with a cherry blossom flower pendant on it. The flower princess smiles at it as she remembers in the past that she and her grandmother both loved cherry blossoms. She places it on her neck, before taking the Sakurakoji manor key necklace off and placing it in her luggage bag.

Bloom was the last person to leave the Moon Dorms, until she noticed that Takuma, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki were waiting for her downstairs to escort her to the dance, by Kaname orders.

"Bloom-hime, you look beautiful." Takuma complemented her, happily.

"Lord Kaname is definitely going to love the way you look, Bloom." Akatsuki complemented her. Bloom smiled sweetly, until she looked at Hanabusa, who had dreamy eyes over at the flower princess.

"Hanabusa," Bloom called his name. "Are you alright?" He was full on staring at her while drooling.

Akatsuki walked behind him and hit the back of his head. "Cover your mouth up, idiot."

"Cousin, that hurts!" Hanabusa exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

As they arrive at the hall where the dance was being held, Bloom was adored by the classical music playing and also the decorations.

" _Holy cupcakes!"_ Bloom thought to herself with her mouth opened in amazement. " _This is just how I picture a dance would looked like. It feels like I'm Cinderella, but with no evil stepmother and stepsisters."_

"Bloomie," Kuro called out as he walked towards her. "You made it. What kept you?" Takuma, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki left Bloom alone to be with the human cat for a second.

"Uh… I accidentally burned myself with the curling iron, by I made some herbal tea with my powers to make the pain go away." Bloom lied, since she didn't wanted to tell him that Ichiru came by unannounced, giving her one of Shizuka's gifts.

"Well, ok." Kuro decided to go along with it. "If something happens…" he felt something tapping his shoulder to see a girl with short blonde hair, wearing a pink dress.

"Kuro-senpai…" the blonde haired girl asked. "Can I dance with you?" She blushed before looking up at the human cat.

"Anything for you, my dear." Kuro grabbed her left hand and lead her to the dance floor. Bloom overhear sudden conversation about her and Kuro.

"Oh, Kuro-senpai is so amazing!"

"He's so dreamy and cute with those black cat ears on his head."

"I wonder if they are real?"

Bloom giggled happily while looking at the fangirls before looking back at Kuro dancing with the blonde haired girl. At the end of their dance, the human cat kissed the back of the blonde haired girl's hand, before she fainted falling into the other fangirl's arms.

"Kuro-senpai!" The fangirls exclaimed.

"Bloom?" Akatsuki called out to get her attention, until she turned to face the orange haired vampire.

"Yes, Akatsuki?"

"Lord Kaname is waiting for you out on the terrace."

"Thanks, Akatsuki, you've been a good help to me." Bloom said before leaving to go find Kaname.

* * *

She noticed the doors that lead out to the terrace. Kaname was outside watching the night go by, while waiting on his dear rose to arrive. She looked at Kaname from a distance before taking a deep breath.

" _I can do this."_ Bloom thought to herself. " _My last night to remember."_

As she walked closer to the terrace doors, Kaname turned slowly to see Bloom opening the doors, revealing herself to him that she has arrived to be with him. He looked at his cousin with such a soft smile as he loved the way that she was dress for him. Wearing a short but beautiful soft Alice blue dress, along with her ballet shoes. Her waist long pink hair was curled at the ends while flowing in the night wind wearing two dark blue heart barrettes on the side of her hair. Her magnificent face had such a soft blue and pink eyeshadow on her eyelids and her red cursed eyes was covered with a matching blue eye contact.

"Blossom, you look so beautiful, so magnificent. You have definitely surprised me how much you look exquisite tonight."

Bloom smiled sweetly at her cousin before walking closer to him. "Thank you, Kaname-itoko-sama." The almighty pureblood remove his red rose from his school uniform blazer and tie it around Bloom's left wrist. She was looking down at him tieing it on her wrist, until he kissed her fingers with his soft lips.

Kaname tilted her head to looked into his crimson red eyes. "Please dance with me."

Kaname grabbed Bloom's right hand gently, as he leaded her to the middle of the terrace. He grabbed her right hand at the upper center of her back. Bloom places her left hand on his shoulder blade and stepped a bit closer to Kaname. At first, they moved along to the music, as Bloom was looking at her and Kaname's feet as well. She was very nervous that she could step on his black shoes, until Kaname lifted her chin to make her look up.

"Don't be anxious." Kaname said softly. "Keep you eyes only on me. No other man should be honored with your loving and pure gaze."

Bloom's heart sped up as she looked at Kaname's loving eyes. The almighty pureblood slowed down their waltz, but he still held onto Bloom close to him. The flower princess rested her head on his shoulder as she was finally in tune with the music and waltz. Bloom felt like a princess. A real princess from a story book. Kaname was his prince, while she was a princess to him.

"Blossom…" She lifted her head up to looked into his eyes once more. "I should be the one to apologize to you for my erratic behavior the other day. I shouldn't be so hard on you." He said softly to her.

"No, Kaname-itoko-sama." Bloom said, which made him slightly confused. "I should be the one. I should have asked for your permission to leave the Moon Dorms unannounced. For now, I'm accepting my punishment as a Night Class student… and there's something else that's on my mind at the moment."

Bloom taken a deep breath. This was it. She is finally going to tell him something that he was going to remember.

Her true answer to his love confession.

"I love you, itoko-sama," she places her right hand on his left cheek. Kaname relaxed against Bloom's warm touch. "I love you so much that you're always on my mind. In my thoughts. And also in my heart as a cousin, but a lover as well."

Kaname wrapped his arms around Bloom's small body tightly. His lips were close to her right ear as he whispered. "Blossom Sakurakoji… be mine." He leaned back from the embrace, but still holding onto Bloom. He cupped her right cheek in his hand as she closed her eyes before opening again. "I love you too…"

With those three words, Bloom slowly removed her hands, before Kaname places a small kiss on her lips. Bloom wanted the kiss to be longer, so she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her much closer as possible. Kaname and Bloom's lips were doing a passionate dance, as they were enjoying it. Kaname pushed his tongue into Bloom's lips for her to open her mouth and for their tongues to dance together, until they suddenly let go as they felt a certain love spark between them. There were battling for the breathing to be in control, as Bloom was blushing and Kaname was smiling how cute she was.

Bloom's arms were still wrapped around his neck, while Kaname's were around her waist, as they rested their foreheads while nuzzling their noses. They continue their slow dancing until Bloom felt something popped out of her eye.

"Oww!" Bloom exclaimed, as she covered her red cursed eye. She looked down on the marble stone to see her blue eye contact was on the ground. Kaname pulled out a handkerchief and slowly pick it up for her. Bloom grabbed his handkerchief, as she held onto it.

"I'll be back, Kaname-itoko-sama." Bloom said, before leaving the terrace until Kaname grabbed her right hand and kiss the back of it, making the flower princess blush.

"I'll be waiting for you, my dear rose." Kaname said, before freeing her hand.

* * *

Bloom walked to the nearest bathroom in the dance hall, as she noticed that the girls bathroom only had a few girls in it. As she slowly put in her blue eye contact into her red cursed eye, she heard whispering of the three girls who happened to walked out of the bathroom.

"I heard that Yuki Cross is going to take Kaname-senpai away from Bloom-senpai."

"Really?"

"Wow, I really thought that Bloom and Kaname were a class couple, but Yuki Cross taking him away from Bloom-senpai isn't like her."

"I don't know why Yuki Cross is close to him, since he talks to her."

"Bloom-senpai is really going to be devastated by the news if she knows about it."

Bloom closed her eyes, before looking back into the mirror. " _Girl, get a grip."_ Bloom thought to herself. " _Those rumors aren't true and you've have finally spoke your heart out to him."_

She finally walked out the bathroom and looked around to see the Night Class and even Kuro still dancing with the Day Class students. She looked up to see Headmaster Cross and Toga Yagari, eyeing the dance hall while having a conversation. She climbed up the stairs to go see her godfather before returning back to Kaname, who's still waiting for her return.

Bloom cleared her throat to get her godfather's attention. Kaien Cross turned to his goddaughter smiling at his sweetly. "Hello, godfather, um… I can speak to you for a moment?" Bloom asked.

Yagari walked away to leave the Headmaster alone with his goddaughter. "Bloom-chan, you look so much like your father, Sora, but I can see more of Tsubaki in your lovely face." Kaien complimented on her appearance, which made her smile at him.

"Thank you, godfather." Bloom said.

"Both you and my Yuki looked beautiful on this night." Kaien said, while looking down at the dance party.

Bloom looked down as well to see Yuki, dressed in a white but innocent dress with beautiful red roses in her brown hair. Yuki was talking to Zero, who was the only one just like Kaname wearing his school uniform. Bloom noticed how Zero looked so pale and also look so similar from his twin brother Ichiru from far away.

"Bloom," Kaien called her to get attention. "Is there something on your mind. In the past, whenever I see your mother's face like that it means something must be bothering you." He explained, before walking away from the railing. Bloom walked away as well to be closer to her godfather.

"Godfather… does Kaname-itoko-sama love me?" Bloom asked.

"Why you say that, Bloomie?" Kaien asked. "Of course he loves you. You were always on his mind."

"Really," Bloom asked his godfather before looking back the terrace's window doors. "I just hope that I'm not going to lose him. He's the only important person in my life, since he rescued me from my mansion."

Kaien place a fatherly hand on her right shoulder, saying nothing to her. Bloom looked over at Zero, who was left alone as he watched Yuki walking towards the terrace doors.

Bloom's eyes widened. "I have to go." She said to her godfather before she started running in her short blue dress. As she picked up her feet in order for her to climb down the stairs quickly, she was stopped by Zero Kiryu, who had a glare at the flower princess.

"Sakurakoji, we need to talk."

"Not now, Zero-kun." Bloom tries to walk pass Zero, but he was blocking her. "I have to stop Yuki."

"Stop and listen to me." He grabbed her shoulders to make her stop moving and looked into his lavender colored eyes. "What is your intention with Maria Kurenai or with that woman, known as your grandmother, Shizuka Hio?"

"My intention?" Bloom said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb, Sakurakoji." He whispered. "You were there last night, stabbing my shoulder with that sword of yours. Shizuka Hio and that masked man was with you."

"I don't remember what happened yesterday, Zero-kun… I tried to kill you?!" She whispered back to him.

"Yes, you and Shizuka both tried to kill me, even Kuran was there. He woke you up and erase your memories of what happened yesterday." Zero explained.

Bloom's eyes widened at Zero's explanation until her red cursed eye started to hurt and she removed her blue eye contact, seeing and hearing someone's voice in her mind.

" _You have seen too much, Blossom. I can't manage to lose you, my dear rose."_ It was Kaname's voice she heard.

"Excuse me, Zero-kun." She pushed him away. "I must confront him about this." Bloom started walking away from Zero as he decided to follow, telling her that he wasn't finish talking to her. As Bloom reached the terrace's doors, she immediately opened them without looking through the windows and she saw what heard and came true.

The rumors were true.

Kaname and Yuki were kissing on the lips.

Zero finally caught up with the shocked flower princess, until he noticed the brown haired girl was kissing the almighty pureblood on the lips. Kaname pushed Yuki off of him, as he noticed both Bloom and Zero were looking at them. Yuki was shocked as well, while removing her arms around his neck.

"Yuki…" Zero said, shocked with his lavender eyes wide open.

"Kaname…" Bloom said softly, before she started to show tears. " _Is this true?"_

* * *

So, the rumors are true, since Bloom heard it from a few Day Class students. Yuki was kissing Kaname, but is it true or an accidental mistake?

While I was creating the Kaname and Bloom together thing, somehow I have so many short stories and one shots from off this fanfiction, that yours truly created. If I reached a certain part of the story and if I have started on the Kaname X Bloom short stories and one shots, I will let everyone know when I will post it up, because I love this couple and this fanfiction!

If you have any ideas for one shots on Kaname and Bloom, please let me know or PM me for anything questions about it.

I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Please send me good reviews into order for me to continue or favorite and follow this story. Tell your vampire friends about this, Lol!~GirlGoneGamer


	20. Her Decision

**Chapter Twenty~Her Decision**

Bloom and Zero were wide eyed at the almighty pureblood and the brown haired girl. They were kissing on the lips. A human girl and a pureblood vampire kissing on the lips. Bloom couldn't believe this. Those rumors were true. Yuki was truly going to take her cousin away from her, even though she doesn't know that Bloom is his cousin and also his lover.

"Blossom…" Kaname said softly, before wiping his mouth off his arm. He still felt the lips gloss of Yuki Cross' lips, but he still remember how Bloom's lips felt and tasted like strawberries. "It's not what you think, my dear rose."

"Yuki-chan, how could you?!" Bloom yelled together, as Yuki slowly back away from Kaname. Bloom was walking towards her as red and blue eyes were glowing in anger. As she was face to face to the brown haired girl, the flower princess glared at her, before she started crying uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you…" Bloom cried, covering her face. "I love him… and you decided to take him away from me?" She finally looked up at her shocked face, showing her red and puffy face.

"No, Bloom-senpai, I didn't…"

"Stay away from me and don't touch me!"

"Blossom," Kaname turned her around and cupped her crying face. "You know that deep down that I will never your forgiving heart." He started to lean his face down to her, before reaching her lips, but Bloom moved her face out of the way.

"You have no right to kiss me, Kaname-itoko-sama!" Bloom retorted, leaving him with such soft but sad eyes. The flower princess pushed him off with her hands, making him back up a little.

"Yuki, why did you kiss Kuran when you know that he was with Sakurakoji?!"

"Zero, it was an accident!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No, it wasn't!" Bloom yelled, as she backed up to the terrace doors, until she opened them and started running away. Kaname ran back into the dance hall as the hall was playing a loud classical music making dancing very lively. Kaname called out Bloom's name as she ignored his voice and pushed some the Day Class students down the floor in order for her to leave. Kuro was dancing with same blonde haired girl, until she noticed Bloom pushing students out of the way.

"Bloomie?" Kuro stopped dancing and left the blonde haired girl alone, until he grabbed Kaname's arm. "What did you do to her, Kuran?!" He asked angrily.

Kaname immediately took his arm back, as he glared at the human cat until Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka crowded behind him.

"Kuran!" Zero called his name, as the almighty pureblood turned around to face the silver haired vampire hunter. "Yuki's gone. She went to make things right with Sakurakoji."

"What happened to being her shield, Kiryu?" Kaname asked. "I told you what your role is, for you to be her shield. It upsets me that you have forgotten." He said coolly.

Kuro rolled his eyes, before pushing him out the way. "Forget this asshole. Come on, we have to find the girls." Zero nodded before glaring at Kaname and the Night Class and follow the human cat.

* * *

Bloom immediately ran down the path to the abandoned Moon Dorms, as she heard Yuki calling her name. She commanded her vines to make sure that Yuki will be trapped inside so she wouldn't be able to follow her. She watched as Yuki tries to escape, but the brown haired girl was struggling, until Bloom started running away once again to see her grandmother, so she can finally leave this damned place once and for all.

As she ran inside the room where Maria was resting on the couch, Bloom immediately ran by her side and tries to wake her up. "Grandmother… grandmother, wake up." Bloom cried.

Maria groaned as she felt the flower princess shaking her.

"Blossom…" Bloom suddenly heard her grandmother's voice from behind. She turned around slowly to see her. Shizuka Hio in her actual body and Ichiru was next to his master. She remember how her grandmother looked before leaving her. Having such shiny but silvery long hair, while wearing a beautiful yukata and hearing the soft sound of her bells tied onto her yukata.

Shizuka held out her arms, as Bloom slowly rise up from the carpet floor and she ran into her arms, sobbing softly on her yukata. She ran her fingers through her long pink hair, while saying comforting words to her granddaughter.

"Blossom, I'm here now and I'll be here for you." Shizuka said, softly to the flower princess.

* * *

Kuro started to follow Bloom's trail, as Zero was tailing behind the human cat, until a faint smell of blood was in the night air. Zero recognized that scent of blood anywhere. It was Yuki's. Zero ran ahead of Kuro, as he smelled Yuki's blood in the air, getting more closer to finding her and Bloom.

He finally found Yuki, as she was trapped inside of the nature vines Bloom put around her so she wouldn't follow her anymore.

"Zero, Kuro-senpai, get me out of here!" Yuki cried, as Zero saw Yuki's hand covered in blood. The vines were covered in prickly thorns, just in case if Yuki tries to escape.

"Stay back, Zero." Kuro pulled out a dagger from his white uniform slack, which was hidden on his left leg. "I got this." He immediately slash through the vines as they suddenly died down and unwrapped around the brown haired girl. As the went back to the trees and underground. Yuki immediately ran to Zero, before he pulled her off of her, because of the blood smell and he was still pissed off that she kissed Kaname.

"Zero, I'm sorry." Yuki apologizes. "I didn't mean to kiss Kaname-senpai. It was an accident."

Suddenly, Zero decided to place a kiss on her forehead as his different and uncertain way of that he forgave her. Yuki blushed at the silver haired vampire hunter, as she looked away.

"While you two are in love," Kuro speaked up, making Zero and Yuki back away from each other. "We need to find Bloom, before she leaves this academy for good."

"How are we going to find her?" Yuki asked.

"Hold on," Kuro pulled out a red hair bow which belongs to Bloom. He remembers that Bloom put it on his neck when he was just a kitten. The human cat whistle loudly into the night air, until out of nowhere, Fang came out the bushes walking towards them.

"What is that? Is that a Night Class student acting like a dog?!" Zero asked.

"This is Bloom's hair bow." Kuro knelled down to face the human dog. "Can you find her." Fang inhale deeply on the hair bow as he found Bloom's scent and Kuro made Zero and Yuki follow the human dog, leaving Kuro behind to find Kaname and the Night Class.

* * *

"I see that your heart is set on leaving, but I want to be strong instead of crying those foolish blue eyes out." Shizuka cupped her left cheek as a tear landed on her finger. "Blossom, have you ever devour blood in your vampire life before?"

"I… I did. I was drinking from Kaname-itoko-sama, but…" she touches her throat feeling a sudden dryness. "Somehow… I'm a little parched at the moment."

"Blossom, as you drink my blood you will absorb a new power in order for you be more stronger." Shizuka remove her hand from her cheek. "And I encourage you to drink from your grandmother."

"But… I'm scared…" Bloom said, softly. "What will this new power do to me?"

"Trust me, my cherry blossom." Shizuka said. "And in return, I would like to have a taste of your blood as well. My body has been frozen for four years, for having uncontrollable blood lust. I need it in order for me to live forever."

Bloom listen to her grandmother's every word, as she felt her hand tucking her pink locks behind her left ear. She slowly moving some her grandmother's silver locks out of the way to see her veins. Bloom began to lick the side of her neck, as her red and blue eyes started to glow until she sank her fangs into her neck.

As she started devouring her grandmother's blood, she felt her powers become stronger and her blood lust was going away as well. She wonders what will her new powers will be? Bloom removed her fangs from her neck, as she uses her tongue to lick the side her lips. The flower princess wasn't looking at grandmother for a second, until Shizuka lifted up her chin to look at her red and blue eyes.

"Grandmother… where were you in the past?" Bloom has finally asked the question about her grandmother's whereabouts for the past fifteen years. And she also wondering why did her body stay frozen for four years.

"Bloom-senpai!"

"Sakurakoji!"

Zero and Yuki were standing at the doorway, as they noticed that Bloom was with Shizuka. Both the flower princess and the Kuruizaki hime stare at the door to see them both. Shizuka had a smile played on her face, while Bloom looked shocked.

"Bloom-sen-" Yuki tried to say her name, until Bloom's eyes glowed dangerously pink to make the windows crashed, as a violent wind came through with sharp cherry blossom petals. Yuki and Zero's body slammed against the walls making the pictures, the bookshelf, and also the books fly and landed on the floor. Bloom stood up protected her grandmother, by using her father's blue flames to create a shield around Shizuka.

"No! You're not taking me away from my grandmother!" Bloom retorted. Zero and Yuki slowly began to stand up from of the floor, until Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and kept it to his side.

Zero gave out a small laugh. "I always knew that you turn out to be like her, Sakurakoji."

"She more like me and her father, which turned out to be my dearest and deceased adopted son. Zero, it's been so long since we since each other." Shizuka said. "How long has it been?"

"Four long and painful years of suffering as a Level E, Shizuka Hio." Zero replied.

Shizuka looked over at Yuki, who was still recovering from her fall, until she pulled out Artemis. "Yuki, I see you've made it and I wondered what was your decision?"

Bloom turned to face her shielded grandmother. "Decision? What do you mean by decision? And what does he had to do with this?"

Shizuka stood up from the couch and walked up towards her granddaughter. "Blossom, you've should have stay out of other people's business, but I think it's best for you to know if you let me and Zero will tell you the story." She walked slowly to the broken window, as she stepped on broken glass. "My dear cherry blossom, what do you see me as?"

"My… my grandmother of course."

"No, Sakurakoji." Zero retorted. "She's more than your grandmother. She's also a murderer. She took my family away from me."

"A murderer…" Bloom covered her mouth. "No, it can't be." She face her grandmother, as she stare out the window where the Cross Academy Dance was still being held, as she still heard the soft classical music playing from a distance.

"Yes, I am a murderer…" Shizuka confessed. "I murder his family because of something that I didn't believe that was wrong." She walked back to Bloom, but she slowly back away from her. "Aww, don't be frighten of me, my grandchild. The story only begun, but there's more. Remember, my lover who could have been your grandfather?"

Bloom nodded slowly. She almost remember Shizuka bringing her husband to Sakurakoji Manor sometimes but somehow there was something different about the way he acted.

"My dearest husband, my adopted son, and you were the only thing that was close to me, until everything changed when that monster turned you into his slave, next losing my son, and also losing my husband by his family." Shizuka explained. "Zero's family was known as the greatest vampire hunter family and his parents happened to kill my husband splitting my heart into fours. Then I decide to get my revenge…"

"Sakurakoji," Bloom turned to Zero, who happened to have his Bloody Rose still next to him. "That woman you know as your grandmother turned me into one of you. A beast in human form."

Shizuka walked next to Bloom. "And the only way to save him is for him to drink my blood. Blood from his master can sustained his thirst."

"You mean just like when Kaname turned me and he became my master."

"The son of Kuran turned you?" Shizuka asked, before Bloom nodded.

"Bloom-senpai, listen to me," She heard the voice of Yuki, as her pink hair flare up with her father's blue flames and turned her hair white. Zero started aiming Bloody Rose at her, until Yuki restrain him by shocking him with her bracelet, as he stayed pinned to the floor. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I wasn't unaware that you and Kaname-senpai were seeing each other. I thought he kissed you and you never wanted it."

Bloom's flames suddenly die down and looked up at the brown haired girl. "Bloom-senpai, can you forgive me?"

"Blossom, before you forgive Yuki, there's something that you should know and turn against me." Shizuka said, before moving closer to her ear. Yuki and Zero can hear the whispering of Shizuka while looking at Bloom's face. Bloom was flare up with anger once again.

"You tried to kill me and my cousin?!"

"Sakurakoji, if you go down this deadly path, Kuran will search and hunt you and Shizuka down." Zero explained. "You were restricted not to leave this academy, until Kuran and the Night Class decide to leave once and for all."

Shizuka suddenly wrapped her left arm around her waist grabbing her left arm. Her left hand lifted up her face revealing her pale neck. Bloom was wide-eyed, while looking up at the ceiling. She was trying to reach out to Zero and Yuki while whimpering. "My granddaughter will protect me and she will obey me, no matter what." Shizuka hissed at Zero and Yuki.

"Grandmother… please no…" Bloom cried softly. She felt Shizuka's breath touching her neck as she slowly opened her mouth, scraping her fangs against her neck.

"Hold still and be a good granddaughter…" Shizuka whispered.

At the sound of clicking his Bloody Rose. "Shizuka. Let. Her. Go!" Zero yelled, before aiming Bloody Rose at Shizuka's buried head into Bloom's neck. Bloom felt her sharp fangs in her neck, as she cried out for help. Her blood was being taken away from her again. Kaname's fangs felt like a burning desire but Shizuka's was painful. Bloom tries to fight back, until her red and blue eyes glowed a cyan blue color and her hair was white once again.

* * *

Kaname and Takuma were at the terrace while the other Night Class students went to follow Bloom's trail. The almighty pureblood inform Kaien to let him know that Bloom tries to run away with the Kuruizaki hime. Kaname and Takuma stopped looking for a second until a strong smell of blood hit under their noses.

"Is that Bloom-hime's blood, Kaname?" Takuma asked.

"It is and I think I know…" Kaname ran pass Takuma and jump off the terrace. Takuma's emerald green eyes widened.

"Kaname," Takuma cried. "Where are you going?!"

"To sort something out."

* * *

Back at the abandoned Moon Dorms, Bloom suddenly fought back as she pushed her grandmother away from her as she slowly fell on the couch, while Bloom fell on the carpet floor and Yuki and Zero rushed to her side. Bloom was covering her neck, as she felt blood still coming out of her neck wound. Her hand was bloody as she looked at it.

"You insolence granddaughter of mine." Shizuka hissed as she stood back up from the couch. "How dare you disobey your grandmother?!"

Zero stood up and looked at Shizuka, who still has Bloom's blood all over her yukata and spilling from the side of her mouth. "You aren't her granddaughter."

" _Wait!"_

A new voice was heard in the room where the four was still in together. Shizuka recognized the voice from anywhere. She looked at her granddaughter, whose eyes were still glowing cyan blue. Bloom slowly stood up, covering her neck until Shizuka's fang marks disappeared, leaving blood on her neck

" _Mother, what are you doing?"_ Sora Sakurakoji's voice was coming out of Bloom's mouth. " _This isn't like you."_

Shizuka looked at Bloom with shocked cherry blossom pink eyes. As Sora took control of Bloom's body and walked towards his mother. "My son, is that you?" Sora nodded. "My dearest son, my heart was broken when I was losing the people around me."

" _Mother, this is not like you. Even though you were locked up for your sins, you were able to make things right once again. Remember, when you save me from the fire and you were able to raise me, by turning me into a pureblood vampire."_

"Sora…" Shizuka said his name.

" _My daughter isn't a puppet or a toy you can play with."_

"What is going with you, Sakurakoji-" Sora turned to face Zero.

" _Please, Zero, let me try to convince my mother what is going on. If I don't convince her… she's all yours."_ He said to Zero, as he slowly lowered Bloody Rose down to his side, before Sora turned back to face his mother. " _Mother, Bloom has a full life ahead of her. She must learn how to become a Sakurakoji Hime."_

He showed on Bloom's hand his pink opal ring on her thumb finger. " _Even though, I promise to protect the people that I love. Revenge isn't an option and it will make things worse."_

Shizuka didn't know what to say or do at this point. She cared about her adopted son and his granddaughter. All she even wanted to is get her revenge and take her granddaughter away from this place, like she always do. Run away to the small flower field where she and her love to see the blue sky and white flowers, but they were soon covering in blood by a certain pureblood vampire.

"My son, Zero's family had to pay for what they did to my heart, but Ichiru understands my feelings…"

Zero was wide-eyed when he said his brother's name.

"Who's Ichiru?" Yuki asked.

"My brother...he's still alive?!"

"You two stay out of this. This is a personal family matter." Shizuka hissed at the disciplinary committee guardians.

" _Mother, it wasn't them who cause us great pain to our hearts. Both Sakurakoji, Kuran, and Hio's hearts were broken by one vampire. It was him, mother… not them."_

"He… he did this?!" Shizuka screeched.

Bloom's soul was back in her body as she looked around the room. She slowly backed away from her grandmother. Now, she was trusting Zero and Yuki now, after her own grandmother had drink from her. Her neck was tainted by her grandmother when she wanted Kaname to be the first person to drink her blood.

"Blossom…" Shizuka said, softly. Bloom stopped backing away from her, until she turned to not face her. "My heart went into sudden darkness ever since I lost you and your father to him… I was afraid that you were going to see me as I truly was… a murderer to his family… but I'm here for you…" Shizuka smiled sweetly, before wiping her granddaughter's blood off her lips. "Can you ever forgive me…" a tear suddenly came out her eye. "My cherry blossom?"

Bloom slowly turns around while gripped on the sides of her soft blue dress. Her pink hair was half tainted her dripping blood. She felt weak once again. She didn't know who to trust after what happened and how did the story was unfold. She always wanted her freedom. She wanted to find her mother one day. She wanted to know the truth about her family. Bloom slowly walked up to her grandmother, as she held her arms out waiting for her dearest granddaughter for her to hug and forgive her.

Shizuka was showing forgiveness which was strange to Zero and Yuki.

Bloom was looking tired, but she tried to show a smile at the same time. She was about to lose her balance until Shizuka made it just in time to save her from her fall. Bloom rested her head on Shizuka's chest, just like she always do when she was a child. The Kuruizaki hime petted her head softly. "Blossom…"

"Enough!" Zero aimed his gun at the two. "Sakurakoji, Shizuka, say goodbye to your immortal life."

"Zero, no!" Yuki yelled, before she was too late to aim Zero's Bloody Rose somewhere else.

The vampire bullet came out of Bloody Rose, as it was aiming at Bloom's back. Shizuka suddenly tuck and roll onto the floor, as she held onto Bloom tightly. Bloom was shocked that Zero was going to kill her. She opened her eyes to have her face close to her grandmother's chest and also hear the small crying noise from Shizuka's mouth. Shizuka was fatally wounded in the shoulder by Zero's Bloody Rose. She slowly let her granddaughter go as she was on her knees looking at her wound and her face.

"Grandmother!" Bloom cried.

"Blossom… go… save yourself." Shizuka managed to some words as she was felt the bullet killing her slowly. Bloom didn't know what to do, but all she cares about is her family. So, she had the courage and strength to help her grandmother up and started walking out the room with her.

Suddenly Zero aimed his Bloody Rose at Bloom's forehead. She didn't want to look up at the person who shot her grandmother.

"Do you want to go down this path, Sakurakoji?" Zero asked, until Kurai Hono was thrown at Zero head and Bloom decided to pushed the silver haired vampire hunter out of the way onto the floor. Bloom immediately pulled the sword from out of the wall and immediately ran back to her wounded grandmother, as she aimed the sword at Yuki and Zero, telling them to stay back. Ichiru was at the door watching Bloom and Shizuka coming closer to him.

"Blossom-sama, Shizuka-sama." Ichiru said their names.

"Ichiru-kun…" Bloom slowly lowered the sword down.

"Blossom…" Bloom looked at her grandmother's tired cherry blossom pink eyes. "Take me… to my room. Ichiru… take care of them."

"Yes, Shizuka-sama…" Ichiru agreed before looking up at Bloom's worrisome red and blue eyes. "Take care of her for me." Bloom nodded before she started moving again, holding onto her grandmother's waist as she and her walked to the dorm room.

* * *

Once they made it, Bloom places Kurai Hono down on the floor and Shizuka onto the bed, as blood was still spilling out all-over her yukata and onto the bed. Shizuka was coughing up blood, while asking to hold her granddaughter's hand. Bloom ran to her side as she knelled down next to the bed holding her hand tightly. It was suddenly losing its warmth.

"Blossom… I'm sorry that I wasn't there… I wanted to get revenge…"

"Grandmother, listen to me you're going to be fine." Bloom stood up and move some of her grandmother's bangs away from her eyes looking into them. Shizuka looked deeply into Bloom's eyes as she was reminded of the person who did this to her, but there was more than what she saw in her granddaughter's eyes. Her blue eye was just like her adopted son's.

"You have your father's eyes." Shizuka managed to say it. "I have something I must give to you." She remove her pillow from next to her, as Bloom noticed a weird looking wrapped present and Shizuka places it in her right hand. "Happy… seventeenth birthday, my cherry blossom."

Bloom started to unwrap the small but weird gift, as she noticed it was glowing inside the wrapping paper. It was a medium sized crystal that had a cherry blossom stem in it with a few petals, crystallized inside. "It's beautiful, grandmother… I love it." Bloom sobbed a bit, before placing it down on the nightstand, seeing her grandmother smiling at her as she was still wounded.

Bloom noticed a white tea cup on the nightstand and picked it and grabbed a few rose petals from her red rose bracelet that Kaname wrapped around her wrist. She covered her hand on the rim of the tea cup as she uses her powers to create a special rose and herbal tea, that can heal easily without drinking blood. It was hot and steamy once it was finished. She places it into her grandmother's hand softly, as she looked at confused.

"What is this?"

"It's a special rose and herbal tea blend." Bloom explained. "It will heal your wound and the bullet will come out without pain." Bloom looked at her grandmother's face for a second as she heard something crack. Shizuka's left eye had a small crack forming. Bloom was wide-eyed for a second, until she decided to help her drink it.

Suddenly the teacup flew out of their hands and break up against the wall, leaving the teacup in pieces and the tea was running down up against the wall. "No…" Bloom managed to say something softly until her body was pushed away from her grandmother, hitting her forehead against the wall. Bloom was knocked unconscious as it left a small, but bruise bleeding cut on her forehead.

"Blossom…" Shizuka slowly stood up from the bed, as she tries to reach her granddaughter, until a force pushed her down onto the ground, leaving her in such pain.

"Horrible pain. Isn't it, Shizuka?" She turned to see Kaname, leaning on the door frame.

"Son of Kuran…" Shizuka said. "I knew it was you… who wanted to split me and my granddaughter apart…"

Kuro has finally caught up with the almighty pureblood, as he noticed Bloom unconscious on the floor.

"What have you done to my Bloomie?!" Kuro asked, running up to her unconscious, before picking up her body.

"She submitted into taking my blood and I'm here to fulfill her promise… taking her away from this place."

"Grandmother…" Bloom mumbled.

Bloom was trying to keep her eyes open as she noticed Shizuka getting up off the floor and see someone dressed in white walking up to her. It was all fuzzy to her to see and to think who it was in the room beside her and Shizuka.

"Don't take my Blossom away from me, son of Kuran!" Shizuka hissed, as she tries to walk closer to Bloom and Kuro.

Bad mistake. Kaname was behind her, until he plunged his hand into Shizuka's back. Her cherry blossom pink eyes widened as she inhale deeply and the pain suddenly increased.

"No… Sora… Blossom… no…" Shizuka managed to say before listening to Kaname and watching Kuro taking unconscious Bloom out of the room.

"Take her into my room, Kuro… I have some unfinished business to do with her, but mostly her dearest grandmother." Kaname said to him, as he nodded while looking at her unconscious caregiver.

* * *

Please Follow, Favorite, and Send me Good Reviews!~GirlGoneGamer


	21. Forgiveness

This chapter is just only Kaname and Bloom, even though it's also the finale episode to the first season of Vampire Knight.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One~Forgiveness**

Bloom felt her headache increase after a short period of time of being thrown against the wall. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand touching her sore forehead as she slowly stopped moving violently from her headache causing her to have nightmares of the past. Along with her mother being missing or could be dead. Also her father whose body stay frozen by an evil vampire, which Bloom doesn't remember who did this to her family.

"Blossom, do not fear anything… I'm here to protect you." She heard Kaname's voice in her mind, before she slowly opened her mismatched eyes to see that she was staring at the ceiling of her dorm room. As her eyesight began to slowly come back, she felt someone's hands being rubbed against her smoothly, shaved legs. She looked in front of her to see her sky blue painted feet and also someone touching them.

"I see you're finally awake now, my dear rose."

Bloom blinked her mismatched eyes a couple of times to see her long legs were resting across Kaname's lap, as one of his hands were touching her legs, while the other one was touching one of her feet. The flower princess looked at Kaname and then back at her naked legs repeatedly, as she got the message and immediately shrieked loudly, having her legs up in the air and pulled her legs close to her chest.

"What are you doing here in my dorm room?!" Bloom hissed at her cousin, without looking at him.

"Actually, Blossom, you're in my dorm room." Kaname corrected her. Bloom looked around the room to see that she wasn't in her dorm room. Her dorm room would most likely be brighter with the white curtains, but she was definitely in Kaname's dorm room with the lights off and black candles lite up the whole room.

"Oh," Bloom said, softly hiding her blushing cheeks on her knees. Kaname was about to touch a lock of Bloom's hair and place it behind her ear, until she flinched and glares at her cousin. "I'm leaving now…" Bloom stood up from the loveseat as she was about to leave. She was holding onto the door handle, until when she tries to open it, Kaname was holding the door with his hand.

Which surprises the flower princess as her hair turned white and it was flare up with blue flames. "What do you want, you cheating bastard?!"

"Is that a way to disrespect the one person who is left in your heart, my dear rose?" Kaname asked, while he was still holding onto the door.

Bloom had her fists balled up as she was looking around while not looking into his cousin's mocha eyes, until she finally gave up and looked into his worrisome eyes, as her blue flames died down. "No…"

He finally let go of the door, as he places his left hand on her cheek. He noticed that the flower princess was about to cry so his next move was to help guide her tears away from her chin and neck. "Your mother, Tsubaki must have reminded you about respecting your elders, Blossom."

Bloom shook his hand off her cheek, as she looked away from her cousin. Kaname sighed softly, before his mocha eyes started to glow dangerously red and grabbed her chin to look at him. "It seems that you need another punishment, since you don't know how to respect your elders."

"No, I don't… I'm not a baby anymore, Kaname-itoko-sama." Bloom huffed.

"That's my girl." Kaname grabbed one of Bloom's blood tainted locks into his hand, as he studied it by putting it close to his nose inhaling the sweet scent of his dear rose hair scent and blood. His eyes glowed dangerously red once again, while looking at the tainted pink lock and back at the flower princess.

Bloom was still looking at the door next to left, as she wanted to leave this room and forget about what happened at the dance which she doesn't want to talk about it. She was still angry at her cousin for kiss the brown haired prefect, instead of her.

"If you're thinking about leaving, I suggest you stay here." Kaname told her. "Kuro won't be back until later and I can't have you walking around the Moon Dorms wearing your dress that's covering in your pure blood."

Bloom looked down at her soft blue multi layered short dress. The front of it was covered with her blood stains. On the left side of her hair was damp with her blood also. She didn't even remember how did she ended up covered in her own blood. She finally looked up at her cousin's eyes asked a simple question.

"How did I get covered in my own blood?"

Kaname went over to his wardrobe to grabbed one of his black button up silk shirt. "As you keep running away from me after witnessing such a horrible accident, you bumped your head against a tree and I smelled your precious blood in the clear night air."

He walked back towards her. "Your forehead was bleeding so badly, Headmaster had to put in stitches to make the bleeding stop. That wasn't like you to bump your head against a tree. You have your mother's nature abilities and suddenly, you were so uncoordinated."

"I am not clumsy, you bastard!" Bloom hissed at her cousin.

Bloom touched her forehead gently until she felt the pain and also the stitches. "Are you sure I hit a tree? Because, somehow my head hurts than usual."

"That because you are seeing images of that night. Your mind is just playing tricks." Kaname cupped both of her soft pale cheeks. "And whatever you see can be true or false." He reached down a gave her a quick peck on the lips, feeling the softness of her pink lips touching against his.

Bloom was shocked that he would kiss her again. After what she had just witnessed in front of her. Kaname handed her his black button up shirt to get her attention. She blinked her eyes at it before hearing her cousin's voice once again.

"Please change into this. You will be more comfortable in this." The flower princess accepted and grabbed it gently, before walking into Kaname's private bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

As the warm shower water was cascading from her head down to her pale body, for once in her life whenever she was alone the flower princess felt relaxed. When her hands rested against the cold shower wall as she can think of was the past going by her in a blink of an eye.

"Father…"

" _Bloomie. My sweet little princess… I love you more than anything in this world…"_

"Mother…"

" _Bloom, I will be back for you…"_

"Akira…"

" _Bloom-sama, you're just like your mother, but I see more of your father in you…"_

"Junichi…"

" _You're such a silly girl, just like your father, Bloom-sama…"_

" _My cherry blossom…"_

Bloom opened her mismatched eyes and blinked as she looked around while under the warm shower. She dropped her sweet pomegranate and lemon verbena body wash and her wash cloth onto the shower floor as she heard the mysterious, but sweet voice.

"Blossom?" Kaname called on the other side of the door as he knocked before entering. Bloom immediately back into the shower wall, so Kaname wouldn't come closer. "Is everything alright, my dear rose?"

"I'm… I'm fine, Kaname-itoko-sama." Bloom said, before picking up her body wash and wash cloth. "Please leave me alone for just a few minutes…"

"Ok, Blossom." Bloom heard the door close shut, as she slid down against the shower wall having her knees close to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her wet, naked legs as she heard another voice in her mind. This voice was very familiar to her.

" _I love you, my dear Bloomie…"_

That was Kaname's voice when he was young...

" _Blossom, I will always protect you from them… We were meant to be together forever…"_

"Kaname…" she sobbed softly burying her face between her legs and chest.

As Bloom walked out the bathroom wearing just only Kaname's black silk button up shirt, her purple lace panties that she wore on the night of the dance, and she also kept on her the cherry blossom choker, which she suddenly like when she noticed it, so she decided to keep it on her neck. She noticed Kaname's naked and hairless chest for the first time in her life. It was muscular build and it immediately made Bloom blushed, as she places her blood covered dress over her mismatched eyes to hide away her blushing face.

"Blossom, what's the matter?" He walked towards her, while having his white towel in his hand. "What are you trying to hide away from me?" Kaname tried to remove her dress from her eyes, as she moved around him and she finally reaches his bed, before sitting down upon it.

"Just go take a shower." Bloom blurted out, without looking at her cousin. "I saved you the hot water. I'll wait for you until you get out."

Kaname walked towards his bathroom door and held onto the door handle, before looking back at Bloom, who still has her face covered up with her dress. "Once I return from my shower, there is something we need to discuss."

* * *

Once Kaname returned from his shower having the white towel around his neck, as his shoulder length mahogany locks were still damp from his warm shower. Bloom was laying on his bed as she was shaking and holding onto the red comforter with her small hands. She was showing that she was having a nightmare as she was sweating and also moaning softly in her sleep. Kaname sat down next to Bloom's right side, as she shifted to the right once she felt the bed dipped next to her. Kaname decided to rest his hand on her damp front bangs of her half wrapped forehead.

She opened her mismatched eyes to see Kaname looked down at her frightened form. "Blossom, it's ok now," Kaname said, softly while touching her head and pink locks. "It was a nightmare."

Bloom raises her body up, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Kaname was wide-eyed at Bloom's frightened form, as he hear her crying softly on his shoulder. He rested his left hand in her cotton candy pink hair, while his other hand wrapped around her small waist. "Kaname-itoko-sama… I… was so… scared!" She sobbed. "I… thought… you truly left me…"

"Oh, Blossom, that will never happen." Kaname said, softly. "I will always be with you."

Bloom rested her chin on his right shoulder as she cried in silence. "What's the matter, my dear rose?" Kaname asked. "This is the longest you have been so quiet to me. And you've always talk about your true feelings towards me."

"Don't you mean how much you care about Yuki-chan than me?" Bloom decided to let go of him as she sat up on the queen sized bed, drawing little circles on the blood red comforter.

"Blossom," Kaname lifted up her chin, as her watery mismatched eyes looked up at his mocha eyes. "Is that what's been bother you? You are my lover. Yuki isn't the one I love. I treat her like she's my sister."

"But why did you kiss her?" Bloom finally has asked the question.

"She accidentally step on my foot while dancing and I caught her so she wouldn't fallen to the ground and ruin her dress." Kaname explained. "Blossom, I never had your feelings hurt before. You are such a caring and loving person that I grown to love."

Bloom stood up from his queen sized bed and walked over to one of his windows that had the curtains pulled back. The full moon was shining on that night as Bloom had a full stare on it, until walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her small body. Kaname places a kiss on her cheek and he noticed Bloom was blushing once again.

"Blossom…" Bloom turned her head slightly, until Kaname touched her chin with his fingers. "Be mine, once again…"

Kaname softly pushed Bloom's head closer to him so he can finally kiss the soft pink lips of his dear rose. The kiss was fierce as Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. The passionate kiss was fierce as Kaname kisses her deeply as Bloom opened her mouth, let his tongue dance with her. As they ran out of oxygen for them to hold their breath, Kaname carries her to his red loveseat and sat down on it, while having Bloom on his lap.

Pink and brown bangs were close together as they rested against their foreheads.

"Blossom, I love you. I had always loved you since the day you were born to become my lover." Kaname confessed, before he laid Bloom on the couch, as he hovers over her small body.

He love the way of how one of his button up shirt fits on her small body. Her beautiful pink hair reminder so much like a cherry blossom. And also her big eyes, in the past they were big sapphire blue orbs. They were the same shape as Yuki's and his aunt Tsubaki's, but they leads to a different world as they sparkle for him.

"I want you with me. Do you feel the same way as I do?" Kaname finished his confession as he nuzzled his nose against her soft one. Kaname's lips were close to her as she whispered three little words.

"I love you too…" He gave Bloom a peck on the lips. "Before, we take our loving relationship a little further, there is something that you have to go through."

"What is it?" Bloom asked. Kaname moved his head to the left side of Bloom's neck, as his tongue takes a slow and long lick against her pale neck.

"Kana...me? What are you?" Bloom asked, frighteningly as she felt his warm breath and tongue, while giving her goosebumps.

"My dear rose, my bloodlust is causing me to restrain myself from drinking your precious blood." Kaname explained, as his face was nuzzled against her neck. Bloom was wide-eyed that Kaname wanted her blood, since it was her first time knowing that her cousin wanted blood to control himself. Even though that the flower princess was nervous about losing her own blood, by giving it to him.

She slowly tilted her head to the right, to give Kaname more access to her neck. "Take it…"

Kaname heard those two words coming out from his lover/cousin's mouth as she was wasn't looking at him with her mismatched eyes closed. Sh snapped him out of his thoughts as he tilted her chin to make her opened her eyes and look into his mocha eyes. "Do you realize what are you offering to me? Kaname asked. "This blood of yours… has been pure for seventeen years and only I have bitten into it to turn you back into what you truly are."

"Kaname-itoko-sama, even though you turned me back into a pureblood vampire." Bloom cupped his cheek. "I'm willing to give you my sweet blood and be with you forever," She gave him a small kiss on the lips, before looking into his mocha eyes.

"If this is what you wanted, there's more..." Kaname said. "As I devour your precious blood, there will be a mating tattoo where I will take your blood, to let the world know that you belong to me."

Bloom touched the side of her neck where Kaname will bite and drink her blood. Once the tattoo will be form, it will prove that she belongs to Kaname. "Will… will taking my blood and the tattoo hurt?" Bloom asked, softly.

"It will if you're not still."

The flower princess remove her hand from her neck, slowly as she grabbed onto Kaname's back, before running her fingers through his mahogany locks. "Do it, Kaname-itoko-sama…" Bloom whispered softly. "I want to be yours forever… just like we were when we grow up together… I wanted to do something for you and I'm willing to do that."

"Simply staying by my side is best thing you can do for me, my dear rose…" Kaname tilted her chin to the right, as he was given more access to her neck like she did before. Before he licked it, he decided to place soft kisses on her pale neck, as he heard soft moaning noises from his dear rose's mouth. "Do you like that, Blossom?" Kaname asked.

Bloom nodded her head slowly. "Yes…"

Kaname smile before placing more soft kisses on her neck, hearing more of Bloom's soft moaning as she felt her legs wrapped around his waist. Bloom felt his tongue licking down her neck, as she arched her back, before closing her eyes. Kaname's mouth was wide open as she felt his hot breath against her damp throat. She suddenly felt his fangs stabbed into her neck as she moan loudly, wrapping her arms around him, as she grabbed onto his black button up shirt tightly. Kaname was taking her blood as Bloom can her soft gulps in her right ear. Her mismatched eyes were closing slightly, as she felt more pain than ever before.

Kaname held onto her back while having his other hand under her head, tasting and enjoy the sweet blood of his cousin/lover. He was getting all that he can take, until he released his fangs from her neck seeing the marks that he left, before using his tongue to lick the wound clean. Once the fang marks disappeared, Kaname kissed her neck once more leaving soft butterfly kisses. He began to see the stems of the tattoo started to form onto the right side of her neck, he noticed that Bloom was sweating and groaning in pain. She was fidgeting underneath him, until he knew what he had to do in order for her to survive the pain, instead of killing herself.

He bit onto his wrist and started drinking up his own blood, before leaning down to cradle her and opened her mouth to help her gulped down his blood. Bloom's mismatched eyes were slowly closing as she tries to ignore the pain and pushed her mouth onto his, while drinking his blood. As Kaname's blood went down her throat, her tattoo stop hurting before Kaname carries her to his queen sized bed and laid her down, before covering her with his red comforter.

Bloom suddenly close her eyes as she felt tired and not in pain anymore. Kaname climbed into the bed next to her as he heard his dear rose breathing in and out slowly. He places his hand on her cheek, before he moved his fingers under her chin and kiss her on her pink lips. Bloom moan softly once she felt her lips being touched by his.

"Sweet dreams, my dear rose…" Kaname whispered in her ear, before pulling her close to his chest.

* * *

It was morning time at the Moon Dorms, as the morning sun was beaming through Kaname's red curtains. Bloom slowly shifted to her right, as she felt the morning sun on her left hand. She opened her eyes slowly to see that it was morning time and also time for her skin to take in much sun as she can before twilight. Bloom looked around the room and she remembers that she was in Kaname's dorm room.

The almighty pureblood wasn't in his room. He wasn't at his desk. He wasn't sleeping next to her or sleeping on the red loveseat. She slowly stood up from the queen sized bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once she dipped the white washcloth under the warm water of his bathroom sink, she covered her face and remove it, until she looked at herself in the mirror.

Bloom was wide-eyed while looking at herself in the mirror. Her big eyes weren't mismatched. They were back to being blue sapphire orbs. The ones that she was born with. She check to make sure that there wasn't any eye contacts in them.

The tattoo on the right side of her neck where Kaname pierced his fangs and drank her blood slowly was a blood red rose with a long stem and thorns wrapped around the flower loosely. There was a black initials next to flower saying _K.K._

"He… he did it…" Bloom said to herself. "I… feel different and um… I think I really love him, even though we're cousin. I guess we're the next Haruka and Juri Kuran…"

Bloom walked out of her lover's room to see if she can find him. Suddenly, she heard a piano playing far away from her, as she decided to follow the soft music. The doors to the music and dance room were open slightly, as Bloom peaked her sapphire blue eyes into the room to see Kaname, still dressed in his black button up shirt, white slacks, and black shoes, playing on the black grand piano.

As she walked to Kaname and the piano slowly without disturbing. The whole music room was covered with large mirrors on the walls and there was huge window in front of the her. She noticed some of the other music instruments, like a violin, a cello, and also a harp. There was also a record player on the other side of the room, with bar railings for dancing and ballet.

When she finally got close to him, he suddenly stopped resting his fingers on the keys. "No, keep playing… I love that song." Bloom couraged him to play it again and he comply and played the rest of the classical song, while Bloom was following his notes in the music sheets. Kaname turned his attention to Bloom, as he showed a morning smile to his dear rose, before having his hand out for her.

She sat down on his lap, before Kaname kisses her soft pink lips, while cupping her cheeks. Her hands were resting on his shoulders during the kiss. As he decided to let go of her lips, he earned a soft pant from Bloom's mouth.

"Good morning, my dear rose." Kaname greeted her.

Bloom smiled sweetly at her lover. "Morning to you too, Kaname-itoko-sama."

"You are really glowing, my little Blossom." Kaname said, running his fingers through her long pink hair while trying to fix her bed hair.

"Oh, Kaname-itoko-sama, you are such a charmer, this morning…"

"And you're such a beautiful lover wearing one of my shirts." Kaname finally noticed her beautiful blue sapphire blue eyes, as he caressed her cheek. "Your eyes are so magnificent, Blossom," Kaname complemented her, which made her blush. "It seems that the curse has truly disappear."

"It truly has, Kaname-itoko-sama…"

Bloom cupped his left cheek before cupping the other one looking into his mocha eyes, filled with such romantic love for her. "I love you, my beautiful and strong Kaname-itoko-sama…" Bloom nuzzled her nose against his, as she felt his breath close to her face, keeping her warm.

"I love you too, my little Blossom…"

" _I will show my lover, a sweet dream the next night…"_ Bloom thought to herself.

* * *

If I wanted to make a part two to this, it will be called, The Sakurakoji Hime~The Guilty Princess, just like in Vampire Knight Guilty. So, the next chapter will start off with Tsubaki, Bloom's mother as she still being kidnapped by Asato Ichijo. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Bloom be able to find her mother? Or will she figure out the truth behind her curse mismatched eyes? Will Kaname and Bloom's relationship continue?

I'll see everyone soon in the next chapter and it will be called the Guilty Princess!~GirlGoneGamer

I have created a request one-shot from a guest and it's called _The Moonlight Picnic_. Please go check it out, if you're a Kaname X Bloom fan! If you have anymore ideas on more one-shots for Kaname and Bloom let me know so I will make it...or not... (just kidding)


	22. The Guilty Princess

Guests 1,2, and 3 also myra k kuran, thank you for reviewing the last chapter and also giving me the next request one-shot idea!

thealitaylor, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, thank you for favoriting this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two~The Guilty Princess**

Far away from Cross Academy, Tsubaki Kuran-Sakurakoji was at Asato Ichijo's Mansion, still being held by him, after refusing his proposal and letting her only daughter, she had with Sora Sakurakoji, the adopted son of Shizuka Hio escaped and rescued by Kaname Kuran.

She was locked up in her own private room that she only had to be in until she had to go through a forced marriage. She had anti vampire chains chained around her ankles. She was still be fed, taking care of her personal needs, and also giving the best clothing that Ichio's maids and servants gave to her.

As she was looking at herself in the vanity, she felt alone her in life now that she lose everyone that was close to her. Her son, Akihiko Kuran, her husband, Sora, her two youngest siblings, Haruka and Juri, and also her daughter Bloom, who could be dead.

Her door to the room opened to reveal, Asato Ichijo, wearing his black trench coat, having a dark silhouette shadow against the light

"How are you, my Tsubaki?"

"I'm fine… Lord Asato." She didn't wanted to say his name with honorifics, even though she was a pureblood vampire and he was a aristocrat vampire.

"It seems that we ran into a problem with that dearest nephew of yours."

Tsubaki slowly turned around to face him, without looking into his cold but piercing green eyes. "It's seems that Kuran-sama rescued that pink haired human from the manor, you've kept all to yourself."

She looked up as she emerald green eyes were widened. "Bloom…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Ah, yes, Bloom or Blossom as Kuran-sama calls her." Asato said. "It seems that my men couldn't manage to kill her for me. Somehow, she has Lord Sakurakoji's sword, Kurai Hono and she protecting it."

Tsubaki stood up angrily at Ichio. "You will never put your hands on my daughter, Ichio!" She hissed at him. "Did you know our blood can be dangerous if it comes in contact with others?" And no matter what, Ichio, Kaname's protecting her and I believe that she will be safe no matter what."

Asato gave out a glare to Lady Kuran and suddenly...

*SLAP*

Ichio slapped Tsubaki down to the floor of her room. Tsubaki felt the stinging pain of her cheek, as she touches it. She felt like she had to cry all over again. She was never slapped in a long time. The last time that she was slapped was when her ex-husband and eldest brother, Rido Kuran did it to make her stop complaining or disrespecting him.

"Hmm… it's seems that she not being protect. Someone passed along a message saying that someone has killed your dearest mother-in-law, Shizuka Hio. And that someone has attack that human daughter of yours."

"No…" Tsubaki said, softly, before she started crying.

"Tsubaki, my sweet." Asato walked towards the chained pureblood, before placing his fingers under her chin to see that there was about to be tears coming out of her emerald green eyes. "Don't worry, she will be safe, unless she ruins my plan. Since you're now a weak and powerless pureblood, you won't be able to leave my eyesight. If you want your precious daughter to be alive, all you have to do is never escape. If you do, I will let one of my men kill her and then I'll kill you."

"My daughter is strong, just like her father and she and her cousin will fight against you, Ichio."

"We shall see, Tsubaki…" he walked towards the door, as he held onto the door handle, before looking back at the sobbing Kuran. "I have never seen a pureblood cry before… You are supposed to be a perfect example of how to be our role models, but it seems that you were never one to her, your dearest son, and nephew." He finally walked out and close the door, leaving Tsubaki alone as she cried her emerald green eyes out on the bed.

"Please, Ichigo, find my daughter… please let her know to come save me…" she looked outside of her window to see the full moon, as she was reminded that the moonlight was the same color of Sora's long hair.

* * *

Bloom was outside of the classroom and away from her lover, Kaname for a little while, since she received a message from her godfather, Headmaster Cross saying that a half naked human acting like a dog was roaming around academy grounds and Yagari wanted to take it out for scaring the Day Class students.

She was looking around on academy grounds while holding a milk chocolate bar in her hands as it was still hard from her body temperature. She tried calling him out until she heard something jumping off the building and she decided to climb up the nearest tree.

"Bloom-senpai?"

Bloom showed her head as she moved the branches out of her eyesight to see Yuki, looking up at the tree upon her, until the flower princess jumped down without falling onto the grassy ground.

"Oh, hi Yuki," Bloom greeted while grabbing her chocolate bar from of the ground. "Can I help you with something?" Bloom and Yuki started to get their relationship back into place, when she didn't mean to kiss her cousin. Yuki told her that she's secretly in love Zero after when he kissed her on her forehead on the night of the dance. Yuki was happy that Bloom and Kaname were together without showing any jealousy towards them.

"Actually, Bloom-senpai, you're not supposed to be outside of class," Yuki told the pink haired girl. "What are you doing out here where the Day Class students can see you?"

"Well, I'm here to look for my human dog, Fang," Bloom replied. "You see my godfather, which is Headmaster Cross send a message to me and the Night Class saying that Fang was on the loose somewhere on academy grounds, so…"

Bloom and Yuki suddenly heard barking sounds coming from a distance as it came closer to them. Fang jumped out of the bushes, still wearing his black slacks and his silver hair was still messy covered in dirt and grass as usual. He immediately ran into Bloom's arms as she held him up and the human dog was licking her face.

"Fang, how many times do I have to tell you," Bloom asked, before Fang jumped off her body and looked at the flower princess confused. "You were never supposed to leave the Moon Dorms without me and Kuro's permission, understand?"

Fang whined as he showed her the puppy dog eyes. Suddenly, the human dog's eyes were widened as he slowly turned around to face the buses and barked at it ferociously.

"Uh, Bloom-senpai, what is wrong with him?" Yuki asked, until the pink haired girl turned to face him.

"Well, either it's two things, one something is following him or two Day Class students could be out there." Bloom turned to see Fang's head into the bushes until he suddenly got kicked in the face, pushing him back, as he whined and ran behind the two girls.

Bloom had the courage to walk up to the bushes and suddenly a vampire wearing a business suit with rim glasses on came out of hiding. "Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked. "How dare you hit my human dog, Fang?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the vampire faked his apologize to her. "We came here to do business." Suddenly three more vampires came out of hiding from the trees and bushes.

Bloom slowly backed away to be by Yuki's side. "What do you want from us?" Yuki asked.

"We apologize for the last hour, but is this Cross Academy?"

Bloom was studying the vampires, as she was thinking or looking for a way on how to escape or maybe just attack them. One of the vampire was suddenly looking at her like he knows her from somewhere, until he recognized a special sword strap wrapped around her body and also a sword behind her back.

"It's the girl!" The vampire pointed to her. Bloom looked at the vampire as her blue sapphire eyes widened. "It's the human girl from the Sakurakoji Manor! She still has Lord Sakurakoji's sword!"

"Wait a minute," Bloom showed anger across her face as she truly remember them. It was the vampires who attacked her mansion and separated her mother from her. "You're the vampires who," the pink haired girl pulled out the sword as her hair was engulfed in her father's flames. "Attack my home and my mother?!"

"Get them and the sword!"

"Yuki, stand back!" Bloom commanded the brown haired girl, as the flower princess ran into the first vampire and blocked its attack, until he got his hand burned from the sword's blade. The vampire's burned hand left a nasty burn mark on his hand when he grabbed it.

" _Bloom, take Yuki and get away,"_ Bloom heard her father's voice in her mind, as his ghostly form grabbed the sword from out of his daughter's hand. " _I'll take care of them, since they don't know how to respect two beautiful girls, like you and Yuki."_

Bloom watched as she noticed her father's shaped like ghost holding onto the sword, getting into his sword fighting stance and the vampires were wide-eyed when they saw a floating sword waving around them.

"Is that a girl a witch!?"

"How's Lord Sakurakoji's sword floating up in the air?"

"Does she has the ability to do telekinesis?"

"Just get the sword!" The vampire with the burned hand complained.

"Fang," the dog looked at her caregiver. "Stay here with sword and make sure they don't have it." Bloom said, before receiving a bark from the human dog. The flower princess immediately by grabbed Yuki's wrist and ran along with her.

"What's going on, Bloom-senpai?" Yuki asked. "Who are they?"

"Before I arrive at Cross Academy, my home, Sakurakoji Manor was ambushed by those vampires and I don't where are they coming from and which one of them took my mother…" Bloom suddenly stopped for a second as she was giving a headache. She was clutching onto her head, as she turned around to see an long blue rope wrapped around her and her father's ghostly soul.

"Bloom-senpai, what's wrong?" Yuki asked. She was worried about the flower princess as well, until Bloom ignored the brown haired girl's question and walked back slowly as her headache slowly going away.

"Father… we.. can't be far away from...each other." Bloom managed to say, until the girls heard suddenly gunshots in the night air.

Bloom persuaded Yuki to leave her be, until her headache stopped hurting her. She played down on the grassy ground as she saw her father's ghost walked up to her and he immediately fallen to his knees to touched her forehead, as the sword was still engulfed in flames. Kaname suddenly showed up, as Sora disappeared along with his deadly flames.

"My dear rose, are you alright?" Kaname fallen to his knees as well, which holding Bloom in his arms. Bloom slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes to see mocha eyes looked back at her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, as Kaname carried her in his arms.

"Kaname-itoko-sama…" Bloom sobbed softly onto his left shoulder. "They're back… those vampires from my home… they're back."

The Night Class looked at Kaname's suddenly affection towards his cousin, Bloom, as they decided not to ask questions about their relationship between them and follow their leader behind him.

"What is the Senate's assassins doing here?" Kaname asked, while holding onto a sobbing softly Bloom, as her white hair slowly turned back into her original color. Bloom looked over to see Yuki and Zero standing next to each other. She had her Artemis rod out next to her side and Zero has Bloody Rose next to him as well. Fang was on top of one of them, as he was about to bite his arm off. The vampire assassins, the human dog, and the prefects remains quiet when they saw Kaname, Bloom, and the Night Class, along with Kuro who happened to be watching up from a tree in his cat form.

"Kaname-sama!" The assassins said his name together, before bowing down to him.

"Kaname-sama, We are here to assassinate vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu for the murder of Shizuka Hio, the pureblood princess of Hio and mother to her half hunter and pureblood vampire, Sora Sakurakoji."

"That name," Bloom said, before she slowly got off of her lover and walked up to them with her father's sword, before putting it back into it's strap, behind her. Suddenly, one of them got up, not showing respect to her. "That's my grandmother… what do you mean she's dead?!"

"This hunter murdered Hio-sama in cold blood." The vampire pointed to the silver haired hunter as he glared at the vampire assassin. Bloom turned to face him before turning back to face the vampire assassin.

"I think you have the wrong person." Bloom confessed. "Even though, Zero can be mean on the outside, but I believe that he wouldn't hurt one of my family members after what I been though."

"Yes, I would, Sakurakoji." Zero muttered under his breath, before receiving a slap from Yuki for him to shut up. Zero glare at the almighty pureblood vampire as he knows that he done something to the flower princess. He must have changed her memories of that night when Shizuka Hio was there at the abandoned Moon Dorms, waiting for her to play his game.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because, Shizuka Hio is my grandmother that I have not seen in fifteen years and she's strong like me and my mother and father."

"Impossible!" The vampire assassin retorted to her.

"Lord Kaname, should we stop her?" Hanabusa asked, while Ruka and Akatsuki was next to their cousin. Kaname didn't say anything but watched how was Bloom going to defend herself until she gave up.

"You may." Kaname said, before Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Ruka walking towards the flower princess and stayed behind, as she turned her head around to see them.

"How dare you retorted Lady Bloom like that?!" Hanabusa asked.

"Bloom-sama is a pureblood princess that we should respect." Ruka said.

"Yes, it's true." Akatsuki agreed.

"A pureblood princess!?" They noticed Bloom's mating tattoo as Akatsuki moved pieces of her hair behind her ear and the assassins quickly bowed down in front of her, as Bloom noticed one of them trying to kiss her shoes.

"Eww, disgusting…" Bloom shook her boot clad foot away from the nearest vampire.

"I'm sorry, Hime-sama, but may we ask who are you?" Another vampire assassin asked.

"Her name is Lady Bloom Sakurakoji, the daughter of Lady Tsubaki Kuran and Lord Sora Sakurakoji…" Hanabusa introduce the flower princess to the them, before Kaname walked towards them.

"To let all of you know, I wish to not see this happening again at this academy. Leave." Kaname said with a stern warning.

"But Kaname-sama-"

"Leave, I will talk to Ichio about this."

* * *

The assassins left the academy grounds without another word. Bloom was confused at first about her grandmother, Shizuka Hio. Did she really got killed by Zero or was it just a coincidence. But not only, she helped defended the silver haired hunter even though he was rude to all vampires. Bloom wanted to gain a better friendship. She went through something, just like he did but in different views.

The Night Class students started to leave the flower princess and the almighty pureblood alone for a minute as she was looking at the grassy ground. Yuki wanted to stay behind, but Kaname convince her to go with Zero. Bloom turned to look at the silver haired hunter, before he stopped to looked into the flower princesses sapphire blue eyes filled with wonder and tender loving care. Those big blue eyes were supposed to be meant for Kaname, before the almighty pureblood taken her out of her wondrous stare at the silver haired hunter, watching him disappeared along with Yuki.

"You seemed miserable, my little Blossom," he turned her face to looked into his wine colored eyes. "Is something troubling you? I am your lover and you can tell me anything about what's in your mind…"

Bloom looked down again at the ground. "Do you think that the Senate kidnapped my mother?"

"My relationship with the Senate is very difficult, but somehow I have that feeling, Blossom." Kaname lifted up her chin, until he noticed that her big blue eyes were filled with fresh tears.

"Don't cry, my dear rose." He removed his fingers from her chin, until Bloom wrapped her arms around his waist. Kaname wrapped his arms around her small body tightly, as he heard Bloom crying softly onto his Night Class uniform jacket.

"I will always be here with you." Kaname said, softy.

Kaname decided to leave Bloom alone in the same area where she stood up and protect Zero. She looked up at the night sky to see the beautiful moon glowing and the shining stars as well. She closed her eyes slowly as she remembered something from the past which brought back a memory from the past.

 _Young Kaname was shaking in Bloom's queen sized bed as he was having a nightmare. He felt someone tugging onto his long sleeve shirt as he slowly wake up to see her. His cousin with beautiful big sapphire blue eyes and long cotton candy pink hair, while clutching onto her pink bunny that he gave to her on her first birthday._

 _Her face looked worried and tired at the same time, until he raise up from the extra soft white pillows. "Kana-chan, are you alright? Did you had a nightmare?" Young Bloom was asking her cousin, as he was rubbing his small mocha eyes, before looking back her face._

 _Young Kaname show a small smile on his face. "No, Bloomie, I'm alright."_

" _Are you sure." Bloom moved closer to him, before giving him a hug. "Please do be scared, Kana-chan. I will always be right here." She pointed to his heart, before Kaname places a kiss on her forehead._

 _Both of them blushed hard at the sudden reaction of their love for each other._

As Bloom opened her blue eyes to see a dark silhouette with cat ears standing on the top of his black hair. Kuro was staring down at the flower princess as she rise her body up to look at her boot covered feet.

"I was just wondering why are you out here in the cold, while the Night Class is inside the main building?" Kuro asked, before Bloom stood up on her two feet.

"I just wanted some time alone, after what happened over an hour ago." Bloom replied, wiping off the grass stains off her uniform.

"Is it about you and Kuran or about your mother and father?" Kuro asked, looking up at the full moon.

"Its both," Bloom said, shyly. "I don't know, but I care about my family and where I come from. Sometimes, I feel like that I'm not a pureblood vampire… I feel like I'm invisible, just like when the assassins did that to me, until the Night Class helped me out."

"Bloomie, I understand, but you have get used to this new change in your life." Kuro said. "Just between me and you, I have been a cat for fifteen years and I should have been dead a long time ago, but no you and your father saved and taken care of me, which by the way makes me very… well you get the idea." He said before blushing in front of her.

Bloom giggled before rubbing the top of his head, feeling his cat ears underneath her fingers. Kuro looked at the nearest oak tree to see a snow white owl with glowing yellow eyes looking at the human cat and flower princess. "Hey, Bloom, look," he said, pointing to the white owl as Bloom looked up to see as well.

"Oh, hello," she greeted the white owl. The owl looked down at the pink haired girl, as she was looking confused for a second.

" _Wait, have I seen this owl before somewhere?"_ Bloom thought to herself.

" _Bloom,"_ she heard her father's voice calling for her. " _That owl is your mother's friend. I can't believe that this owl is still alive after so long."_

"That's mother's pet?" Bloom said.

"Are you talking to me?" Kuro asked confused.

"No, I'm… talking to myself for a second."

"That's strange of you, Bloom." Kuro said, before turning around. "I'll leave you alone for a while. See you later when you feel better." Kuro disappeared into the night leaving Bloom alone looking at the white owl.

"Hey, are you my mother's pet?" Bloom asked. "Her name is Tsubaki Kuran."

The owl looked at the flower princess confused. She knew that Tsubaki was her friend and caregiver, but she was having a hard time remembering who this pink haired girl was.

" _Bloom, try and hold out your arm,"_ Sora came out of her body to be in his ghostly form. " _Do it like a tree branch, like this."_ He showed her how to do it, until she copied the same and the owl flown down to Bloom's branch like arm, resting her claws onto her small arm.

Bloom was studying the white owl up close, until she noticed something sliver was hanging onto her beak. She places her hand underneath her small beak as she suddenly drop it in the palm of her hand. It was a silver charm bracelet that has a special charm to describe each special memory. Bloom remember that her mother had the same one one every since she was born and she always played with it like a baby's rattle.

"Wait, this is mother's charm bracelet," Bloom looked down at the bracelet, before looking at the owl's yellow eyes. "How did you find this?"

"Your mother, Tsubaki gave it to me." the owl finally talked. "She wanted to give it you, to tell you that she is alive and she's kidnapped along with a black haired butler."

The owl didn't know who was the butler was, but Bloom remember the aristocrat vampire who happened to be the family butler of the Sakurakoji Manor.

"Junichi… Junichi, he's still alive?!" Bloom said surprised. "Do you know where they are?"

"I do, but…" the owl stopped for a second to turn away, before looking back at the flower princess worried face. "When I left the manor where your mother was being held captive, I was being chased by vampires. I flew all over the area until one of them hit me with a rock and I suddenly ended up on the ground playing dead."

The owl looked down at the ground. "I overheard one of them saying they were heading to Cross Academy, so I followed them and I have finally found you."

"Don't worry, at least you are safe with me."

"Yes, I am, but your mother doesn't have a lot of time left on her." The owl said. "Tsubaki will be in a forced marriage within three weeks from now, when the second snow starts to fall and it will happen on that day."

"Well, do you remember who is she getting married to?"

"I forget the names aristocrat or Level B vampires names all the time."

"Don't worry, you are safe me." Bloom said. "I can't let you back into the woods and for you to be hurt again. You should stay here with me."

* * *

Bloom walked out of the academy grounds and into the school building where the Night Class was still being held for the night. Somehow, she had to sneak the white owl into the building, when she noticed Toga Yagari walking into the building, so they decided to hid inside of another classroom, until he walked pass the room. The flower princess walked back into the hallway, walking pass the large windows, until the white owl started looking around all of a sudden.

"Where are you taking me?" The owl asked. "Is there someone else who can understand and help us?"

"My cousin/lover Kaname and the Night Class can help us." Bloom replied. "They don't understand so I will be your interpreter and maybe they can help us out with my mother and Junichi's kidnapping."

"Oh, ok,"

Bloom stopped walking for a second, before turning her head to look at the owl for a second. "Oh, by the way, you never told me your name. Did my mother gave you a name?"

"Tsubaki named me Ichigo."

"Ichigo, you don't look like a strawberry to me." Bloom said, before starting walking once more.

"She gave me that name because I always steal the strawberries she grown from her garden."

Bloom laughed at the name joke, until she felt her lover's presence nearby. Around the corner, she noticed him walking down the hallway of the main building. She was about to call out his name, until she felt Zero's presence nearby as well. Kaname turned to see Zero leaning against the wall. The flower princess hid around the corner and listen from a distance.

"Kiryu, what is it?" Kaname asked.

"What's the matter, Bloo-" Bloom put her finger against her closed lips, so Ichigo can stop talking for a second and the flower princess can eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I know it was you." Zero said.

"What did I do, Kiryu. I save your life, didn't I?"

"No, you know that Bloom was Shizuka's granddaughter and that she wanted to leave this academy, once and for all." Zero explained. "You never wanted her to leave, don't you, Kuran. And you sent the vampire Senate a message in order for me to be killed and you want Bloom to be by your side, no matter what."

"She is my betrothed cousin and she's forbidden to leave this academy."

"I have something to ask you." Kaname looked at the silver haired hunter as he turned to looked into his lavender eyes. "What if I told her the truth, that she didn't hurt herself by running into a tree? Or maybe, I should tell her who really killed Shizuka, even though it will break her heart?"

"She won't be able to find out about the truth, Kiryu." Kaname replied. "I changed her memories of that night and all she see is images in her mind, playing with her."

Kaname's eyes glowed dangerously red in front of the silver haired hunter. "I craved for her blood for the longest and I was alone for fifteen years. Me and her will be together as one, someday."

"You weren't alone when Yuki was in your life and I think you're using your cousin for something." Kaname couldn't take it, so him immediately grabbed his white collar from his Day Class uniform, and pushed him against the wall. Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and aimed it at his forehead.

Bloom was wide-eyed that Kaname was like that towards Zero. She had never seen this side of him before. Not even when she was growing up with him in her first three years as a pureblood vampire. She wanted to interfere the fight, but they will know that she was eavesdropping on their conversation, so she kept her head low and listen closely.

"Who do you think that Sakurakoji's going to believe? Me, Yuki, and that human cat or you, Kuran?" Kaname let go of his white collar, before Zero places his Bloody Rose back into his vest and fix his clothing.

"We'll see, Kiryu, we'll see what her heart will truly trust." Kaname finally walked away from the silver haired hunter, before leaving him alone.

"Was that your lover?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but… what is he hiding from me?" Bloom asked.

"You won't find out, until you ask him or the silver haired guy." Ichigo said.

* * *

Hey Kaname and Bloom fans, sorry it took so long for me to do this chapter and I have to look back at my old vampire Knight fanfiction and read others as well in order for me to put Bloom into this chapter. So, now Bloom thinks that Kaname is hiding something. Will she be able to figure it out? Or will she have to talk to others what happened on the night of the dance?

Whoever wanted the one-shot of Kaname and Bloom playing hide and seek with one another. It will be up soon before the next chapter, which is the soiree part of the anime and someone from the past was friends with our sweet but shy, Bloom… which cannot be revealed until the next chapter. Please let me have a rest on the story for a while, because I wanted to update on other stories.

I'm still taking in one-shot request on Kaname and Bloom, so please let me know in the comments or PM me if you have an account. Send me awesome reviews (no bad ones) in order for me to continue or follow or favorite this story~GirlGoneGamer


	23. Vampire Soiree

**Chapter Twenty Three~Vampire Soiree**

"Ow, ow, hey be careful!" Bloom complained to Zero.

"Then quit complaining, Sakurakoji." Zero hissed.

Bloom was over at her godfather's house getting the stitches out of her forehead. Zero was slowly getting them out, since Yuki was in the kitchen trying to make dinner. On the other hand, Kaname left her there at the house, so he can attend a vampire council meeting alongside with Akatsuki and Takuma to discuss with Ichio about the safety of Cross Academy.

"Ok, that's all I can do for you, Sakurakoji." Zero said putting the scissors down. "When Kuran comes back he'll take care of the rest."

"Why can't you finish it?"

"Because I do not help your kind, Sakurakoji." Zero replied, before placing a small tissue over her forehead to make sure that she wasn't starting to show blood. He decided to leave Bloom in the living room, until she grabbed his wrist.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask you something." Zero turned to face the pink haired girl and this time he was going to listen to a pureblood vampire. "Well, um… you see… has Kaname been hiding something from me?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Someone told me that I didn't hurt myself by running into a tree." Bloom lied, so she wouldn't tell him that she was eavesdropping on their conversation in the school building.

"Cut it out, Sakurakoji," Zero retorted at the girl making her look up at his lavender eyes. "I know that you were there on that night, hearing me and Kuran talking about you and also those assassins he sent to kill me."

Bloom was wide-eyed at the silver haired hunter. "What? That doesn't sound like Kaname-itoko-sama.

"It's the truth."

Yuki walked in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies which brought Bloom out of the conversation and she had a cheerful face on her when she smelled cookies in the air.

"Are you two ok?" Yuki asked, placing the plate down the coffee table. "I heard you two having a conversation. What was it about?"

Both Zero and Bloom remain quiet, before the pink haired girl grabbed the first cookie she wanted. Zero explained to Yuki that Bloom's horse, Hoshi was falling in love with White Lily, until spit out her cookie bits from her mouth, trying to breathe. Once Yuki left the two alone, so she can start on dinner. Zero sat down on the couch next to her, so he can spill all the dirty details on the night of the dance.

"So, you are telling me, that my grandmother came here to Cross Academy to see and kill you, but to also take me with her?" Bloom explained step by step as Zero was nodding his head. "You have a twin brother named Ichiru and he was with her for four years and he came as well. Next, I attacked you with Kurai Hono and then you've taken my blood so you can survive the attack. And finally, instead of hitting myself against a tree, I was slammed against a frame picture on the wall, which causes me to go unconscious and also having stitches in my head to stop the bleeding."

"It sounds weird for a hunter to explained to stuff to a pureblood which is an enemy of mine."

"You're not an enemy to me." Bloom said, grabbing a pillow to hugged herself, while eating her cookie. "I see you more as a protector than my enemy."

"Whatever… _Bloom_."

Sitting next to Zero Kiryu was strange for Bloom. Why was he talking to the flower princess since he never liked vampires, especially purebloods. Somehow, Bloom was surprised that Zero called her by her first name, instead of calling her Sakurakoji or pink haired girl. The whole explanation wasn't getting through her head as she was sitting next to him, until she felt her cousin's presence coming closer as she stood up from the couch and walked towards the the hallway. Kaname walked in the house when he felt his lover's presence as well, before receiving a loving hug and a kiss on the lips.

* * *

On their way back to the Moon Dorms, Kaname and Bloom were walking side by side, as they were holding hands, while Bloom was lacing her fingers with his.

"How was the meeting, cousin?" Bloom asked. "Did everything go well, like promise?"

"Everything went according as planned for the safety of this academy." Kaname replied to his smiling cousin, who was blushing quite a bit without looking at him, until he turned her face in order for her to face him. "You are so cute when blush for me."

"Blossom, there is something that we need to discuss."

"What is it, itoko-sama?"

"There is a soiree that I must attend."

"Aww, really?" Bloom pouted. "So that means that I have to stay here with my godfather, Yuki-chan, and Zero-kun, again? Don't I at least get some freedom around this place?" Bloom started to walk away from her cousin, until Kaname grabbed her wrist in order for her to listen.

"Actually, this time you will have your freedom." Bloom was listening to him, as she slowly returned back to face him. "You are to attend this soiree along with me and the Night Class."

Bloom was wide-eyed at her cousin, before she smile at him. "Holy cinnamon rolls!" Bloom exclaimed. "I'm going outside the gate to go to a… uh, what's that word again?"

Kaname chuckled softly at Bloom's sudden confusion. "A soiree. There you will be introduced into the vampire society and there is something that I need to ask you on that night."

"Really? Like what?" Bloom asked, titling her head.

"Patience my dear rose." Kaname said, calmly, before his fingers intertwines with hers. "Tomorrow night will come, but first I have something for you to wear at the soiree."

As Bloom walked side by side with her lover/cousin, she was really surprised and pleased that this time that she will be able to go truly over the gates to go somewhere in her life. But in her mind, she remembers that she and her mother was going to be able to go on a around the world trip one day, which brought a disappointing frown on her face.

When they finally reached the Moon Dorms, Kaname led her to her bedroom before she commanded her to sit down on her bed. As she slowly walked to the edge of the bed and sat down on it, she watched as Kaname left her room for a minute and he finally returned with two white boxes. He places the smallest box on the bed, before he sat down next to get holding the largest box in his lap, before placing it between them.

Bloom looked to see large white box that was placed between them as she sat Indian style on her bed. She shook it a little, before looking at Kaname confused. "What's in the box?"

Kaname smiled before giving a smile chuckle to the flower princess "It's your dress for the soiree."

Bloom's eyes were widened, before she looked back at the white box and opening it slowly, as she removed the white tissue paper to reveal a folded sky blue ball gown dress. She stood up from the bed, as she places the dress over her body, while her big blue eyes were sparking by the magnificent ball gown design. It was an off the shoulder ball gown dress and it was sky blue with a lavender lace on the skirt. On the dress it had small, but dark blue roses on the skirt of the dress and a medium sized one on the corest.

She walked up to the full length body mirror, before seeing Kaname walking towards her it as her eyes were still onto the dress. As she felt Kaname's hands resting on her waist, she immediately jumped and looked up at her and Kaname's reflection.

"Do you love it, my little Blossom?" Kaname asked.

"I… I truly love it, Kaname-itoko-sama," Bloom said, adoring the dress she loves. She couldn't wait to wear it tomorrow for her first soiree. "I really adore the dress, especially the small blue roses on it."

* * *

The next day came by in flash for Bloom. This was her first sorrie that she will attend and she hopes that she will be attending more if she loves being outside the walls. Ruka and Rima helped her get ready for the function as they did her hair and makeup for her to show her true pureblood princess beauty.

When they arrive at the soiree, Kaname had placed the flower princess in a room without any windows, where she will be waiting on his return. Bloom was already dress for the soiree, wearing her beautiful over the shoulder ball gown dress, that Kaname brought for her to wear for the social gathering.

Kuro-chan was along with her wearing just only a black trench coat. It wasn't too bad for a human cat who happens to be a Level C.

Bloom was brushing her pink locks, which was curly at the ends while looking at the vanity mirror in front of her. She check to see if her makeup was alright for her pale skin. All she had on was pink sparkly eye shadow, while the black eyeliner made her sapphire blue eyes stand out. On her lips were a clear lip gloss that tastes like coconut.

"Oh, Kuro, I'm so glad that I finally get to spend more time outside the walls."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too, Bloomie." Kuro walked towards her, before leaning on the wall. He was still watching Bloom brushing though her waist length pink hair. "I'm surprised that Kuran would go this far, just for you. If your mother and father was here, they would have been proud to see you this beautiful than wearing just a uniform or one of your dresses."

Bloom stopped brushing her hair. "Oh, Kuro you are such a charming." She places the brush down on the vanity and looked up at Kuro's blizzard blue eyes. "Could it be you have a secret crush on me, Mr. Kitty Cat?"

Kuro looked wide-eyed at the flower princess smirk, before she giggled at his sudden reaction to the question. He looked away to hide his sudden blushing, until he heard a knock at the door. Bloom stopped laughing as she turned to face the door. "Who is it?"

"May I come in, Blossom," Kaname's voice was heard on the other side.

"Uh…" Bloom stood up from her chair as she checked to see if her dress was alright. She immediately grabbed her tiara encrusted with pink opals and blue sapphire diamonds on it and place it on top of her head. She put her hands together and looked at the door. "Yes, you may, Kaname-itoko-sama."

With those words, Kaname opened the door to see Bloom looking straight at him with a blushing smile on her. He also put on small smile as well. The almighty pureblood walked towards her as she taken a few steps towards him, so they can met. "As usual, you like radiant on this magnificent night." Kaname complemented, before grabbing her hand and kissed her fingers, which she has light blue wrist gloves on her.

"Oh, Kaname-itoko-sama, you are such a charmer, tonight."

Kaname led her to the couch as she sat down next to him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kuro told them, before walking towards the door and he held onto the door handle. He turned around to see Kaname looked into Bloom's sapphire blue eyes, as his hand was on her cheek, relaxing against his touch. "Bloomie, if you need me, I'll be downstairs at the gala."

"Uh, ok." Bloom said, quickly, which surprises Kuro. She usually looked at him, before he left the room. This time she was so mesmerize by her cousin, she didn't even bother to look at him. Kuro closed his blizzard blue eyes, holding back just a lonely tear, before leaving out the room. He felt like a _Maboroshi_ to Bloom now.

"How do you feel, my little Blossom?"

"I sorta feel…anxious." Bloom looked away from Kaname to look down at the skirt of her ball gown dress, before playing with the lavender lace on it. "Will everyone in the vampire society like me for who I am? I mean, what if they don't like me because I was raised in a mansion for so long and I was never to see anyone based on my shy but sweet personality."

Kaname places his hands on top of Bloom's gripping onto them, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Blossom, I promise you that our society will adore you." Kaname said. "You are a pureblood princess of both Kuran and Sakurakoji. If the nobles envy you, I'll be there to protect you, no matter what."

Bloom smiled sweetly at the almighty pureblood, before he stood up from the couch, before giving her his hand. "Are you ready, my dear rose." Bloom stood up from the couch before taking his hand into her.

"Yes, I'm ready,"

Kaname escorted her out of the windowless room, before closing the door behind him and reclaiming her hand once more. Before they walked down the hallway to where the function was, Bloom turned around to see that one of the doors were open and there was small child peeking inside the room. Somehow, she recognized that presence before, when the little boy looked at the flower princess walking with the almighty pureblood with his red and blue glowing eyes, leaving her in goosebumps.

"What is the matter?" Kaname whispered to her.

"There's a small child with the same red and blue eyes, just like me and he's creeping me out."

Kaname turned around to see what was Bloom talking about. The flower princess turned around also to see if he was still there. The doors appear to be closed and somehow the boy disappeared.

"Huh, maybe it was just my imagination." Bloom guessed, before walking towards the darkness of the hallway, suddenly Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist, before resting his chin on her shoulder blade.

"You were always like that, growing up, Blossom." Kaname explained. "Having such strange but humorous imagination."

Bloom smiled a bit at Kaname's small joke, before she remembers something that was on her mind if she and him were at the soiree. "Kaname, didn't you have something that you would like to tell me at the gala?" Bloom remembered as she was still looking down the dark hallway.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until later." Kaname said, before kissing the edge of her pink lips. "Come, we don't want to keep everyone waiting, don't we?"

"Yes, we don't want to, itoko-sama." Bloom reclaimed Kaname's hand, as she slowly turned around from the dark hallway and walked with her cousin to the social gathering. The small boy came out of the shadows looking at the loving couple walking away, ignoring the problem. His red and blue eyes glowed in the darkness as he smiled evilly at the couple.

* * *

When Bloom and Kaname finally reached to the where the soiree was being held, the flower princess let go of Kaname's arm to look among the crowd full of vampires. So many vampires has attended the social gathering. She recognized the Night Class downstairs and her human cat, Kuro who happened to be a wallflower. "Stay hidden, until I come for you." Kaname commanded, before kissing her lips, tasting her clear coconut lip gloss.

Bloom nodded before she watches as Kaname walked to the other side where the wide grand staircase was and watched him climbed down the stairs. The nobles immediately turned their attention to the almighty pureblood as they all bowed down to show respect to the Kuran Prince.

"I apologize. I did not mean to disrupt the festivities." Kaname apologize. Everyone please enjoy yourselves."

Kaname smiled at the kindness of how her cousin is with the other vampires. If she can do the same thing with them, maybe she make a great impression on them.

Little as Bloom know, she didn't know that someone was behind her, before she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She immediately screamed so loud, as she quickly turned around to see Yuki Cross standing behind her. She immediately grabbed Yuki's wrist and hid behind the red curtains with her. Bloom looked down to see the vampires looking up at the upper part of the second floor, until they ignored it and went back to the normal behavior.

She looked at Yuki's shocked brown eyes. "Yuki… you nearly gave me a heart attack… I thought you were that small child with red and blue eyes."

"I'm sorry, Bloom-senpai." Yuki quickly apologized to the shocked pink haired girl, before she was able to control her breathing. "Did you see him anywhere?"

"He… he disappeared down that dark hallway, before Kaname-itoko-sama and I turned around to look for him, but he said it was all in my head." Bloom controlled her breathing before looking back at the gala. "I swear somehow I knew him, but it couldn't be my half brother. He disappeared long time ago."

"A long time ago?" Yuki said, confused. "Do you have a family, Bloom-senpai?"

"I did." Bloom balled her fists. "I had a perfect life growing up until, someone put my father in a frozen death, my mother got kidnapped, and my half brother which I never knew somehow disappeared without a trace. All I have left is my cat Kuro-chan, my cousin Kaname and my aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bloom-senpai," Yuki apologizes, before looking down at the gala with Bloom.

"I'm alright, Yuki-chan," Bloom said. "You have been a great friend and so as Zero-kun." She pointed to him. "Look he's right there, talking to Kuro-chan."

Yuki looking over to where Bloom was pointing. She noticed Zero talking to Kuro for a minute, until both of them turned around to see the girls on the second floor. Yuki immediately hide away from Zero behind the curtains, before Bloom giggled at the brown haired girl. She walked in front of her. "Wow, you must be in love with Zero-kun, aren't you?"

"W-what?! N-No!... Maybe… yes."

"Aww, you'll be alright." Bloom said getting on her knees. "That's how I felt before Kaname-itoko-sama turned me back into a pureblood. You'll have to get used to it overtime." Bloom stood back up on her lavender stilettos, before looking down at the soiree.

Kaname looked up to see Bloom staring at him, before he decided to climb up the stairs to come get her. She immediately turned to Yuki. "Yuki-chan, Kaname is coming up here to get me." Bloom helped Yuki get back on her feet. "Return back to the room and wait for me. I'll be back to see you once more."

"Ok, Bloom-senpai, good luck." Yuki immediately started running away from Bloom, as the pink haired girl waved at her. She turned to see Kaname and she walked towards her.

"I heard you screaming." Kaname said. "What happened?"

"I trip and fell on my dress." Bloom lied, so she can protect Yuki.

"Well, that was quite uncoordinated of you." Kaname places his hands on her cheeks before kissing her forehead to make her feel better.

* * *

Finally Bloom and Kaname started walking down the hallway to reach the stairs. On the top of the stairs, Bloom looked down to see the vampires suddenly looking up at the stairs. The flower princess gripped onto her cousin's hand, before looking up at his wine colored eyes. "Itoko-sama, don't let go."

"I won't, my dear rose." Kaname was first one to climbed down stairs before the flower princess revealed herself into the light. The vampires started to stare at the couple descending down the stairs. Bloom kept her head held high as a small smile was placed on her lips. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kaname slid his left arm around her waist. "Everyone, this is my cousin. The pureblood princess of the Sakurakoji family. Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji."

Bloom taken a deep breath, before removing herself from Kaname's arm around her waist. "Hello, everyone," Bloom greeted as they stare at the beautiful pureblood princess in front of them. Her sky blue ball gown has placed them under a spell as her beauty was magnificent along wearing her Sakurakoji tiara that was placed on top of her cherry blossom hair. "It's nice to meet you all on this special night."

Loud murmurs flooded the room, as Bloom's smile was removed from her face, hoping that they will all love her for who she is to them, until she heard everyone saying her name and bowing and curtsey in front of the purebloods. Kaname was proud of Bloom handled this very well. He walked towards her before wrapping his arms around her.

"It's an honor to meet you, Blossom-sama."

"Blossom-hime, you look just like your father, Sora-sama, but the calm expression reminds me of your mother, Tsubaki-sama."

"Lady Tsubaki and Lord Sora has brought us an exquisite jewel to us."

"It's a pity that her mother and father aren't with us now, to admired such a beautiful princess of Kuran and Sakurakoji."

"Her magnificent blue eyes and beautiful cherry blossom hair, please, Blossom-hime, let us all admired you and your beauty."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Bloom said. "I'm hoping for a great future for all of us."

"Bloom Sakurakoji?" A voice was heard in the gala, as the nobles moved out of the way for a pureblood vampire with waist length wavy blonde hair and magnificent big blue eyes just like the flower princess as she was walking towards her and the almighty pureblood. "It's been so long, Princess Bloom."

The flower princess looked confused. "Do I know you?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom, don't you remember me?" The flower princess shook her head slowly, as she studied the blonde haired vampire. She was also a pureblood princess as well, but the flower princess didn't realize that she wasn't the only one as a pureblood princess.

"I don't recall having to remember you." Bloom replied. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sara Shirabuki." She introduce herself. "We were childhood friends growing up. I hope that we can take our friendship further." Sara looked at Kaname and back at Bloom. "The three of us must stick together, even though there is quite a few of us left."

"I see, it nice to see you again, Sara." Bloom said, before walking away. She decided to leave Kaname alone and walked towards her human cat, drinking red wine.

"Hello, Kuro."

"Bloomie, you were so great out there." Kuro complemented the flower princess. "Keep this up and you might make it in the vampire society."

"Thanks, Kuro, but there's something else," Bloom turned around to see Kaname talking to Sara. The blonde haired princess was smiling and giggling at the almighty pureblood while sharing a conversation. "I don't feel comfortable around Sara Shirabuki, even though me and her are the same. It's just that… I didn't feel like being her friend."

Bloom lied to Sara Shirabuki about their childhood friendship. She never liked the blonde haired princess as she was faking her smile and also using her to close to Kaname, but she wasn't going to have it. Her pink hair started to show stripes of snow white hair, as her hair started to rise up. There was a wave a jealousy around the flower princess, as she used it to break Kuro's wine glass in his hand.

"Aw, damn it, Bloom." Kuro complained.

Her father appeared in front of her, as she looked at his ghostly form wide-eyed.

" _Control yourself, Bloomie or else I'll take away your abilities, understand?"_

Bloom nodded slowly to her father's ghostly soul, before he disappeared, while her hair returned back to normal. Kaname was walking towards her as her attitude and jealousy posture has changed. "If you don't mind, Kuro. I must steal your caregiver for a while." Kaname said to the human cat, as he wiped his soaked hand off with his white handkerchief.

Kuro was about to give his reply to the almighty pureblood, before he looked down at Bloom's pouty and begging face while using the puppy dog eyes with her big sapphire blue eyes. The human cat sighed before answering back. "Alright, _Kaname-sama_. My caregiver is all yours."

Kaname grabbed her hand and kissed her gloved fingers once again, before pulling her into the middle of the function. She turned to face Kuro and mouthed the words thank you to him, before looking back at her cousin's wine colored eyes. He brought her close they started to move across the floor. Bloom stare into his wine colored eyes filled with love and caring, as her eyes were filled with the same, but her big blue eyes were filled with such wonder and tender love. She rested her head on his shoulder, as her eyes were closed. She was face to face with his neck, before she gave it a small kiss, making Kaname looked down at his smiling princess.

"Blossom, I have something that I must share with you and everyone." He whispered in her ear. Her head raised up as she and Kaname stopped moving around the floor and looked into each other's eyes. Kaname held onto her left hand, before slowly getting down on one knee. Bloom was confused at first, until she noticed the nobles suddenly watched in silence.

"Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji, ever since when I first laid my eyes on you when you were just a baby, I knew that one day that me and you will spend an eternity with one another, but it all change when you disappeared from my life." Kaname confessed, as Bloom smiled sweetly at him.

"Once you returned to me, you became my Princess of the Night and I want us to be together for as long we stayed together as one."

Kaname pulled out a small box from out of his pocket. "Oh, Kaname…" Bloom covered her mouth as she had shocked blue eyes. They heard fresh murmurs from the nobles, as Kaname opened the ring box to reveal a diamond ring that was in a shape of a blooming rose, with a gold wedding band on it.

"Blossom Sakurakoji, my dear rose and my Princess of the Night, will you give me the honor of having my hand in marriage and becoming my wife and my queen?"

* * *

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry if I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy working on college projects and also I have a job which is very stressful, since I started working full-time. All I wanted to is type in a new chapter, sleep, eat, and repeat… but I can't.

 _Maboroshi_ means Illusion. Kuro felt like an illusion to Bloom when she was paying more attention to Kaname than him. Poor kitty cat :(

Wasn't there anyone shocked that Bloom Sakurakoji and Sara Shirabuki were childhood friends?

Please Favorite, Follow, or Send Me Good Reviews… if you want me to continue and see what happens next with Kaname and Bloom… Will Bloom say yes and be with Kaname forever?


	24. Winter Break

Guest 1 and NINA, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four~Winter Break**

The whole soiree was in silence as they watched and listened carefully to hear Bloom's response. Bloom was staring at Kaname and back to the engagement ring as she was still in shock. She looked at Kuro, who was shook his head no for Bloom to not accept it, even though the human cat hated the almighty pureblood.

"Blossom… will you mine forever?" Kaname asked the question once more. Bloom was hesitant to say anything until she finally uttered out the three letter word.

"Yes...yes...yes, Kaname-itoko-sama, yes!" Bloom grinned as she helped the almighty pureblood stand up back on his feet. Kaname places his hands on her soft cheeks and kissed her passionately. The nobles started clapping and cheering for the pureblooded cousins. When Kaname's lips left Bloom's, they were both grinning as Bloom smelled his minty fresh breath on her soft lips.

"I love you." Kaname whispered on her lips.

"I love you, too, Kaname-itoko-sama," Bloom responded back to her fiancée. Kaname grabbed her left hand and slid the engagement rose ring on her finger, as she stared at the beautiful rock wrapped around her finger.

Suddenly, a servant walked towards the engaged couple with two faux blood champagne glasses for them. They pick up their glasses as Nagamichi Aido raised his champagne glass and then everyone raised their glasses as well.

"To Lord Kaname and Lady Blossom's happy future." Lord Aido said with a beaming smile.

"To their happy future." Everyone repeated. Kaname wrapped his arm around Bloom's waist, protectively, as his dear rose looked up and she was smiling so brightly at her soon-to-be husband. That's what one thing that Kaname loved about his fiancee. Her loving smile.

Kuro was looking at the engaged couple from far away as he broken a second champagne glass in his hand, spilling the red wine from his hand to the floor. "That should have been me, Kuran. But one day, you will mess up, if you ever hurt Bloomie's heart." He whispered evilly.

Sara Shirabuki was next to Kuro as she felt a wave of jealousy around the human cat. She smirked evilly. "My, my this is quite a sudden development into Bloom's happiness, even though… she's different from us…"

"Yes, you can say that, Princess Sara Shriabuki." Kuro replied.

Bloom felt a wave of happiness around her as she was engaged to her cousin, Kaname. She never knew that one day that she wasn't able to get married if she stayed at Sakurakoji Manor for a long time. But somehow the flower princess's wish was granted. Bloom can see everything now of what will happen in the future. She can see Kaname and herself at their wedding and also having as many pureblooded children as they can. She felt her world as a pureblood princess change, instead of being an isolated human waiting for her prince charming to come rescue her.

* * *

After the soiree and the engagement, a few days has gone by for the Night Class, as they began to pack their bags for the winter break to spend at Aido Villa. Bloom was excited. No, she was more than excited. She was thrilled that she was leaving the academy once more. When she returned back to the academy with her fiancee, she told Yuki the good news and she was thrilled also, without a hint of jealousy. She wishes for the best of luck to Bloom and Kaname.

"Oh, Kuro, I'm so glad that I'm engaged to my Kaname-itoko-sama." Bloom said, happily as she was packing her second duffle bag with her belongings. Kuro was helping her pack also, by putting chocolate pocky boxes into the first bag just for him.

"Yeah, I'm sure glad for you," Kuro replied to her. He wasn't pleased with her cousin engaging to her. Even though he never liked him and all of the secrets he kept to himself.

Bloom and Kuro heard a knock at the door as they both turned their attention to it. " _Blossom, my love. We'll be leaving the academy soon."_ Kaname's voice was on the other side of her dorm room door. " _Are you ready?"_

Kuro immediately turned into his cat form and jumped inside of the first duffle bag, as Bloom zipped it halfway so Kuro can breathe easily through the material. "Yes, Kaname-itoko-sama," she gently place both of her duffle bags on the floor and sat down on the edge of her bed, before putting on her black stilettos over her black stockings.

Bloom was dressed in a white short sleeve knee length dress while wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt under the dress. Black stockings were around her legs and black stilettos were placed on her feet. In her hair, she had a white rose pinned on the left side of her pink hair. For the cold weather, she decided to covered herself with forest green peacoat. She picked up her two duffel bags, before heading to the door, to see Kaname waiting outside just for her. For the cold weather, he was wearing a black trench coat, with one of his white button up shirts and black slacks.

"Here, allow me," Kaname said. He was going to the duffle bag that was holding Kuro in his cat form inside, before the flower princess gripped onto the strap of the bag, protectively.

"This one's very light for me to carry, Kaname-itoko-sama." She remove the duffel bag on her left shoulder. "Why don't you carry this one for me?" Kaname reaches for it, as it was clearly heavy for the flower princess to carry. As they descended down the stairs, Kaname was looking at Bloom's sudden shyness, while she was looking down on the stairs steps to where the Night Class was waiting for them.

"How, lovey dovey." Rima commented on the lovers. Bloom was giggling at the girl's joke, while looking away from Kaname's loving stare.

"I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting." Bloom apologies. She was the only one with the most luggage since, Kuro will be coming along as well. Kaname didn't want to invite Kuro along with him, because of their engagement and he prefers to be alone with Bloom on her first trip. Bloom decided to sneak Kuro into one of her duffle bags, so he can come along on this trip to discuss on how to save Tsubaki from her forced marriage.

"That's ok, Bloom-hime." Takuma said, happily.

Kaname asked. "Shall we go?" Bloom nodded before kissing his cheek. She followed him and the Night Class out the foyer and outside of the Moon Dorms gates, as they walked through academy grounds.

"It's kind of strange that we're all going to Aido Villa, but Hanabusa isn't coming along with us." Rima commented.

"It doesn't matter to me. He can do whatever he wants."

"Yeah, because that is Hanabusa-chan. He's laughable." Bloom smiled. "But sometimes annoying…"

Kaname and Ruka both smiled at Bloom's joke, before she accidentally dropped her duffle and it made a sudden meowing noise.

"Damn, be careful Bloom." Kuro said, inside of the duffle bag, before she zipped it up completely.

"That was my camera making that noise." Bloom lied.

As they walked towards the gate of the academy, Bloom felt Yuki's presence nearby as she was outside of the gate waiting on the Night Class. Yuki waved goodbye to the Night Class and suddenly Bloom let go of Kaname's arm and dropped the other duffle bag, making Kuro meowed loudly. The flower princess walked up the brown haired girl and decided to hugged her. Yuki was taken aback with shocked eyes, until he face suddenly turned soft and hugged Bloom back.

Kaname smiled at the flower princess and the brown haired girl as they bonded more, even though Bloom doesn't realize that Yuki is her cousin as well.

* * *

When they all arrive at Aido Villa, Bloom and Kaname were last vampires to exited out of the limousine. As a tall, but older butler had taken their belongings to their guest rooms, he led Bloom to her bedroom where she will be staying on. Once the butler left the flower princess alone, she flopped down onto the bed, as she laid across it in a sudden daze.

She heard one of her duffle bags moving around in the inside, as she suddenly remembers that she hidden Kuro in her belongings, so he can come along as well. She jumped out of the bed and opened her bag to see Kuro slowly raising his small head up from out of the luggage's zipper. He slowly climbed out of the bag, as he was slowly panting from being in the backseat of a limousine and also being shaken from begin on a moving train.

"Bloomie... worst… ride… EVER!" Kuro complained, as he slowly turned back into his human form with his black cat ears standing tall in his hair and his black cat tail waving around. He grabbed his clothes from the duffle bag and began to put them on in the bathroom.

"Bloom, we need to talk about saving Tsubaki." Kuro said. "Even though that she and Junichi was taken. I suggest that me and you must come up with a plan to save them both. I was thinking about stopping the wedding, but we need to know where is it going to be at. All we need is an invitation from…" Kuro explained the plan, but somehow he looked at Bloom laying down on the bed, before she stood up from the bed to walked towards the window.

"Bloomie?" Kuro called her name, but she didn't respond to him.

Once he returned from the bathroom, he noticed that Bloom wasn't listening to him. All she was doing was looking out the window watching as the sun was setting for the evening sky, before looking down at her engagement ring. She was smiling softly at it while ignoring Kuro's presence from behind her.

A soft knock was at the door. "Sakurakoji-hime-sama," a maid's voice was heard on the other side of the door as Bloom and Kuro turned to face it. "There is warm rose tea waiting for you in the drawing room. Shall I inform Kuran-sama that you're on your way?"

Bloom was about to respond back to the maid of Aido Villa, until Kuro stood behind her and covered her mouth. "Hey!" She yelled, with her voice muffled though Kuro's cold human hand.

"No, she won't." Kuro replied back to the maid, as she slowly backed away from the door. It wasn't Kaname's voice she heard. She didn't even recognize the voice at all. She thought it was a kidnapper trying to take Bloom. "Tell Kuran to take the tea and shove it down his mouth."

As the maid's footsteps was getting quieter down the hallway. Kuro suddenly let his caregiver go, before she turned around to face him.

"Bloom, I'm sor-"

*SLAP!*

Bloom slapped Kuro across the face with her left hand as he felt the stinging pain of her soft, but cold hand being slapped. For once in Kuro's life he never felt that feeling before in his life. Not ever like that when it happened to him when he said that used to be a vampire.

* * *

Kaname was sitting on the couch as he was waiting for the maid to return with Bloom or with her response. The tea was still warm and half empty by the Night Class who happened to have the first taste of the special rose tea blend.

"I like this rose tea." Takuma noted.

"It has such a refined fragrance." Ruka said. "Have you tried some of this tea, Kaname-sama?"

"Not yet," Kaname replied. "I'm waiting for Blossom's arrival."

"By the way, why didn't Aido and Kuro-chan come along with us too?"

"I don't know. Akatsuki shut himself in his room too," Ruka replied. "Kuro-chan, on the other hand wasn't pleased with Kaname-sama and Bloom-sama's engagement."

As Kaname waits patiently, he noticed that the maid return back the room without Bloom besides her.

"Kuran-sama, Sakurakoji-hime-sama's quite busy at the moment." The maid was afraid to speak up about Bloom and Kuro in the room together.

"That's not like her." Kaname said. "Did she happen to bring anyone along with her?"

The Night Class looked up at their leader, until they heard a sudden rattling noise, like an earthquake is happened upstairs in one of the guest rooms. The reddish liquid in their tea started to shake until they heard voices upstairs.

" _Why can't you leave me and Kaname-itoko-sama alone?!_

" _Bloomie, it's not that… it's just because…"_

" _Because of what?"_

" _Because, I'm trying to protect you."_

" _Protect me? Protect me from what?!"_

Kaname stood up from the lounging couch and immediately ran upstairs to Bloom's guest room, but he almost pushed the maid out of his way, when he was running while walking with his wine colored eyes glowing with anger showing a dangerously red color.

"Do you remember what we came to Cross Academy for Bloom?" Kuro asked.

"To be safe." Bloom replied having her fists balled up next to her sides. She wasn't looking at the human cat that was hovering over her. "That what we truly came here for. Godfather and Kaname-itoko-sama-"

"Oh! Shut the hell up about the pureblood vampire whose is just using you for your blue flames." Kuro hissed at the flower princess. "He doesn't care about you. He's in love with someone else and it's not you, Bloomie. Open up your eyes and act like a Sakurakoji once in awhile!"

"I am acting like one!" Bloom yelled showing tears running down her sapphire blue eyes. "Why do you care about my life anyway? You were just a weak and defenseless cat, who was hungry for food. And what did me and my parents do? We brought you into our home. Our mansion, so you can be treated like one of us, instead of trash."

"It seems that Blossom has began to finally realized that you're becoming a problem in our engagement, cat."

"Kaname-itoko-sama…" Bloom cried softly, before running up to him and hugged his waist. He wrapped his strong arms around her small body tightly, before placing his chin on top of her pink hair, smelling like fresh pomegranate and acai berry.

"Don't worry, Blossom, I will always love you…" Kaname whispered softly, before letting go of her body and she stood beside him. Kaname gazed at the human cat who standing in front of the almighty pureblood. "He just filling your head with such nonsense."

"I am not, Kuran-"

"He has a name, Kuro." Bloom hissed. "His name is Kaname, my cousin and my fiancee."

"Bloom, there's more to Kaname than what you know." Kuro explained. "He's hiding something from you." He walked in in front of Bloom, as she was looking down on the floor. "Please Bloom, ask yourself this question… Who do you believe in your heart? Me, as your faithful companion for fifteen years or the one who disappeared from your life and came back to have you back into his life once again?"

"Please…" Bloom cried softly.

"Please what?"

"Speak up, Blossom."

"Her name is Bloom, Kuran!"

"Get out… Don't come back… Leave us alone... _Kuro._ "

"What? But, Bloom… Tsubaki told me to protect you."

"How can my mother tell you to protect me? You were just cat with a coat black as midnight. How can my mother understand you?"

"Bloom… it's really complicated for me to explain but…"

"Just leave… I can't stand to have you next to me anymore…" she cried softly, before hugging Kaname. The almighty pureblood kissed the top of her head, before she buried her face into his white shirt.

"But, what about saving Tsubaki?"

"Don't worry, cat." Kaname said. "For now on this is my domain. Blossom and I will save her." Kaname felt Bloom's face move as she looked at Kuro with her watery eyes. "Leave us alone."

Kuro was shocked of how Bloom was very close to Kaname. Kaname eyes were glowing red with anger if the human cat decided to try and win Bloom's heart. Her heart was still set with her cousin. He was her family who she truly miss and love desperately. The human cat doesn't have any choice, but to leave. He slowly walked away from the couple and turned around to see Bloom's face. It was red and puffy from sobbing softly onto Kaname's shirt.

"If you say that you're better off without me." Kuro said softly. "I'll leave… but please… think about your choice, Bloom." Kuro opened the window to Bloom's guest room, before he transform into his black cat form and jumped onto the ledge and into the nearest tree limb. Bloom and Kaname watched him disappeared into the cold night as his presence was truly gone.

Kuro has disappeared from Bloom's life for the first time.

* * *

As nighttime was getting darker, Kaname and Bloom were sitting in front of a fireplace in the almighty pureblood's guest room. Kaname's arms were wrapped around Bloom's small body, as she relaxed against his chest. In her hands was a small tea cup of the special rose tea that was made from the butler. She enjoyed it while being held by her fiancee as they sat in silence.

Kaname ran his long fingers through her long pink hair, feeling the texture and how silky smooth it was. Bloom taken a small sip of the rose tea, before hearing Kaname's husky voice next to her ear.

"Blossom, you have been awfully quiet for the longest." He whispered. Bloom nodded against his chest and placed the teacup down onto the saucer.

"Yes, Kaname-itoko-sama, I have been."

"Since we're engaged to be wed." Kaname explained. "For now on, call me only by my name. No need for adding 'itoko-sama'."

Bloom looked at Kaname face as she shifted herself onto his lap, while he places his hand on the waist of her white dress. "But, it seems… so intimate.

"Of course it is." Kaname said with a smile, before placing a small kiss on her lips making her pale cheeks blushed just like the color of her pink hair.

"Kaname… itoko-sama…" Bloom looked away as she was blushing harder, not looking at warm red color of Kaname's eyes. "I'm sorry… somehow I can't say it… I'm so used to calling you that. When we were kids, I remember that I called you, Kana-chan."

Kaname softly grabbed and moved her chin to look into Bloom's sapphire blue eyes. "I'm remember that I used to call you my Bloomie, but I prefer calling you my little Blossom."

Kaname moved closer to place his forehead over Bloom's. Her front pink bangs were tangled with his mahogany locks as her warm nose nuzzling against his and his lips were centimeters away for her to feel against her. "Kaname-itoko-sa-"

Kaname pushed his lips against hers, feeling the soft and moist lips. He repeatedly kissed her lips, as Bloom softly open her mouth trying to say something. In between kisses, Kaname said, "I will not stop kissing you until you say my name without honorifics."

Kaname continues kissing against Bloom's lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, before she was slowly placed onto the plush rug. He climbed on top of her, as she managed to kiss him back, before giving her a long and rough kiss making her moan softly. She felt his lips slowly removing from her own, as he was placing kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and down to her neck where her bonding tattoo was.

"Kaname…" Bloom managed to say his name without honorifics, until she felt his hands slowly reached down to the hem of her white dress. He places his fingers on them, as he wanted to take it off her, until Bloom grabbed his wrists. He suddenly gazed upon on his dear rose, as she was slowly panting with her almost close eyes, begging for more.

Kaname gave such a gentle smile. "I am sorry, if I took things too far. As I thought, I only want you to call my name only when we are alone."

"Kaname," Bloom reached out to Kaname's left cheek, until he kissed the inner palm of it. She smiled at him sweetly, before he slowly got off her. She rose her body up before she stood up from the plush rug and sat down on Kaname's bed. "If you want me to call you by your name, there is one condition."

"And that is?" Kaname kneel down in front of her and held onto her soft hands. He kissed the fingers to show how much he truly loved his cousin, who became his fiancee.

"Please call me by my family name." Bloom replied. "If I can call you by just only you name that you were given to at birth, then maybe you can do the same for me, _Kaname._ "

She fallen onto her knees, wrapping her arms around her fiancee's back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other one was resting in the back of her head. Bloom had her eyes closed as she felt relaxed against her fiancee.

"I love you, my little _Bloom_." Kaname whispered into her ear, before his body fallen onto the rug and Bloom was on top of him. She decided to straddle his waist, when her fingers made small circles on his cheek. Kaname smiled gently at the way of how Bloom's fingers felt like soft feather like touches on his exposed neck.

" _He will be using you, Bloomie."_

Bloom's eyes widened as she heard Kuro's voice in her mind.

" _He's hiding something from that you don't want to know… One day, he will ending up breaking your little heart…"_

Bloom thought about who Kuro reminded her about Kaname. She was also worried too. Maybe, getting engaged was fast, but she truly loves him. But she has a mission, all she had to was to save her mother and she and her will be free. Her cursed eye on the other hand wasn't even a problem anymore… In the end, she finally had the courage to ask him...

"Kaname," Bloom said his name softly.

"Yes, my love," He pulled her body closer, so his nose was nuzzling against hers.

"You're not hiding nothing from me aren't you?" Bloom finally asked the question, since she was somehow thinking of Kuro.

"I'm hiding anything from you, my love." Kaname replied to the question. "Why are you asking me that question, Bloom?"

She wishes that he can tell what Kuro said to him. But as a result, he will be telling her that the human cat was just making up stuff, just to get closer to the flower princess. So, she decided to ignore his question.

Bloom huffed. She places a small kiss on his lips, before she opened her mouth, making Kaname's tongue danced with her. She was so mesmerize by the way Kaname's tongue and breath was in her mouth. As Kaname removed his tongue from her mouth, he smiled gently before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing… it's nothing…"

"The kiss?"

Bloom giggled before blushing. "No, the kiss was… amazing and so different, my beautiful and strong Kaname."

Kaname smiled at Bloom, before she places her hands on his soft cheeks. Her blue sapphire blue eyes were beautiful while being in the darkness of Kaname's guest room with the fireplace crackling and sparking. With shows a romantic moment for them in the moonlight.

"I love you, Bloom…"

She places a small kiss on his lips before responding.

"I love you with all of my heart, Kaname…"

* * *

Aww, poor kitty cat, Kuro-chan :(

He wanted to protect Bloom from Kaname, but why? And he didn't wanted them to be engaged, but will he returned to Bloom's life before saving Tsubaki or when evil will lurk around them and Cross Academy?

This chapter wasn't my favorite since I had a hard time trying to get Kaname into character, but I did my best. In the next chapter is when more of their winter vacation begins for them. I will try to update again on Monday morning before I head off to work.

Thanks again! Remember send me nice reviews! Don't forget to follow and favorite this story!


	25. Winter Garden and Fresh Tears

The Queen of Water, Katelynn Snow Fox, Just-An-Average-Dude, and bowling101, thanks for following and favoriting this story!

Guest #1 and The Queen of Water, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Five~Winter Garden and Fresh Tears**

At Aido Villa, Kaname slowly opened in his eyes. The bright sunlight was over his pale face and his wine colored eyes winced at the bright light. He used his tired limbs to cover his face, before shifting to his left to see that the other side of his bed comforter was fixed and still had its warmth. He remember that he places his fiancee, Bloom under the covers when she fallen asleep in his lap. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful while under the covers. He couldn't helped it but to kiss her on the lips, before climbing into bed himself.

His body slowly rises up from the bed. He looked around the room to see that Bloom was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't have gone far. He removed the comforter from his waistline and stood up from the bed. Suddenly, he heard a such a beautiful song playing on a guitar and it was coming from outside. He wanted to follow the beautiful melody.

He cleaned himself and place his black designer shoes on his feet, before leaving Aido Villa to find the mysterious person playing on such a bright, early morning. As he followed the sound of the guitar, he realized that it was his fiancee, Bloom playing such a soft song on her guitar that she brought with during the winter break.

She stopped playing as she held onto the guitar. She held her head high up in the morning sky with closed eyes. He revealed himself from out of the morning shadow of the tree and he appeared in front of her. She happened to be melancholy this morning.

He sat down next to her, as she was still looking up at the blue sky. He places his fingers under her chin and he turned it to face him. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, my love."

He places a loving kiss on her lips, as his left hand was placed on her cheek for him to hold in place. They were moving their lips together as they were enjoying it. As their lips left, Bloom fluttered her eyes softly, as she blushed in front of him.

A small but sweet smile was played on her lips.

"Good morning to you too, Kaname," she greeted back, before placing her guitar down beside her. Her hands were placed in her lap, as she moved closer to her fiancee, feeling his warmth next to her cold body. "How was your sleep?"

"Well, it's been well." Kaname replied, grabbing one of her cold hands into his own. "But the bed was empty without you." Kaname watched as Bloom's cheeks suddenly redden after when he finished his sentence.

She turned to face him. "If I disturb your slumber when I was playing my guitar I'm sorry." Bloom said, before looking away.

"I'm quite alright actually." Kaname replied. "Besides," he suddenly wrapped his arms from behind her, as she giggled happily when her body landed on Kaname's chest. She places her right hand over the left side of his face as Kaname smiled at his blushing fiancee. "I love hearing your voice. It's like a soft lullaby playing in the air."

"Oh, Kaname, you are such a romantic flatterer." Bloom said, softly, before Kaname pulled her body up, so she was sitting on his lap.

"And you're such a beautiful rose, my dear Bloom." He kissed her nose, before he heard a small giggle coming from the flower princess.

"Um, Kaname?" Bloom said his name without honorifics even though it really felt so intimate to say his name. "While on the way here, I noticed a nearby town and I would love to see what the town has to offer." Bloom went into her tote bag and pulled out her camera. Kaname arched his eyebrow as he looked at the camera. "And I would love to take more pictures with my camera."

"How can I dare to refuse anything you ask for." Bloom smiled gladly, before hugging him. Her hands were on his shoulders and his arms were wrapped around her waist, before burying his face into her neck. He gave her neck a long lick, making her moan in pleasure as her head arches back.

* * *

As the morning sun was slowly rising, Kaname decides to take Bloom out to the town to help brighten her spirits. Her big blue sapphire eyes sparkle with excitement when she and Kaname explore the small town. Kaname guided her into a nearby store where he helped her chose her some thick clothing since her mother usually design some of her clothing. She was very pleased that she got to spend the day with her fiancee.

They hold each other's hands firmly. Kaname, once in awhile, started contently at his beloved fiancee. Sometimes, Bloom would catch him staring at him, hoping that she would smile at him and yet she did. They finally stop at a nearby park and sat on a nearby bench, hoping they can finally catched their breath.

"Where are we going, Kaname?" Bloom asked.

"It is a surprise, my dear," he said with a secret smile.

"Aww, sometimes don't like surprises." Bloom replied with a pouty smile, before replacing it with her usually small smile.

"You will love this surprise."

As Kaname and Bloom continued their walk through town, Bloom was enjoying the sunlight whenever Kaname let the flower princess let down her soft pink parasol. He usually carries her parasol whenever she needed to take in the sunlight for her nature abilities to grow stronger through the cold sunny day and night. Kaname stopped for a second before reaching towards the surprise he planned for her.

"Why did we stopped?"

Kaname held onto her hand as he pulled her soft and petite hand towards his lips. Placing a soft and moist kiss on the back of her hand, making the flower princess smile.

"Before, we walk any further," Kaname begins. "Do you remember the story that your father Sora and I told you about when you were small about a rare red rose that blooms only once every ten years, even in the depths of winter?"

Bloom's eyes suddenly widen. "Yes, Kaname. My father told that story so many times, but…" Bloom looked away for a second and finally looked back at his wine colored eyes. "Somehow, I don't recall having the story being told by you."

"It's alright." His hands cupped both of her cheeks, feeling his warmth in his hands. Her blue sapphire orbs closed softly, before fluttering back to look back at his. "One day, me and you will be truly free."

As soon as he let go of her cheeks. Bloom blinked in confusion as the last thing he said coming from out of his mouth. Somehow, she remembers that saying when they were young, but where did he say it she wonders, before her hand was being pulled by him. She followed him until they reach the entrance of the garden.

Bloom dropped her blue shopping bag and left Kaname's side as she was amazed at the flowers blooming around the archway of the entrance. "Oh, I love the flowers!" Bloom turned to face her fiancee's smile. "Is this my surprise?"

Kaname chuckled walking towards her. "Not quite yet, my love."

She blinked. She wondered what is her surprise when they entered the garden.

As they entered the garden, Bloom was immediately awed by the beautiful flowers blooming in the cold weather. She even take pictures from her small printable camera to make more but happy memories that she will share with everyone. Kaname and Bloom walked by pansies, white carnations, hydrangeas and even also winter jasmines, as the flower princess want to sample a small picture of each flower she loved.

Kaname stopped for a second and waited for Bloom to place her small printable camera and the pictures into her purse. As she places her hands to her side, Kaname couldn't help but to grabbed both of them and kissed her fingers. "Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked.

Bloom nodded before they walked again. He suddenly covered the flower princess's eyes as they walked towards the surprise. As Kaname told her to stop moving, she suddenly stopped until Kaname removed his hand from her eyesight, before her eyes started to fluttered open. Bloom stand still as she was amazed by the sight of the magnificent garden Kaname led her to.

There was a line full of magnificent deep red roses. They were blooming so passionately and powerfully. The roses were small, not like the ones Bloom grow in her mother's garden at the Sakurakoji Manor. Her roses her fully bloomed and these had started blooming as well. Each petals was colored with the same color of romantic love. They were deep red, just how Kaname would describe it to her.

Bloom turned to Kaname with tears streaming down her big sapphire blue eyes as she was touched by the beautiful sight of the winter garden. "Kaname…"

Kaname wiped off her streaming tears with thumb, before kissing her forehead. "I wanted to show you the sight that I saw when you were younger. I made a promise to you that I would show you this beautiful rose garden."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I always thought that story was a fairy tale just for me to go to sleep during the day." She hugged Kaname and rested her head on his shoulder. "But it's a dream come true. Thank you for showing me such a beautiful garden and magnificent world that I yet to explore more soon."

Kaname embraced her protectively making a small noise coming out of her mouth. "There is no need to thank me. It was my pleasure for showing you a beautiful world."

Bloom looked at her fiancee's face as he slowly reached down to kiss her lips passionately. Her hand reached to the side of her cheeks, as he stopped moving his lips against her and looked into her loving blue eyes. "I love you…"

Bloom smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Kaname."

Kaname reached into his pocket and pulled a small metal ornament. Bloom looked confused at first until he decided to explain to her. "That is why I prepared this, Bloom."

Bloom studied the ornament carefully as she taken it out of his hand. It was one of the rare roses encased in a amber colored resin. The rose resin were fixed upon silver stands and delicately decorated. The resin was gold-ish to her as her big eyes studied it. "That is a rare rose encased in a resin and made into a little ornament for you."

"Thanks you." Bloom held the ornament close to her heart. "It's really lovely." she complemented her cousin.

"I am glad that you like it so much." Kaname said. The reason why we vacationed to Aido Villa was because this garden showcased this rare rose."

"Yeah, I really love this garden." Bloom said, before looking back at the rare roses growing from the bushes. "I wish that mother could see it."

Kaname couldn't bare the small but sad face on Bloom's face. Her face was always showing a smile when she was just a small Sakurakoji and Kuran princess. The almighty pureblood miss that smiling princess from the past, before everything has truly change for them.

"Don't worry," Kaname said, placing an arm around her waist. She looked up at Kaname's forgiving mocha eyes, until he places a small kiss on her nose, making her nose crinkled. "I will be there through thick and thin, even though we ourselves have went through a horrible past of separation. I will help you save your mother, even though she had always loved you and kept us away."

"Kaname, we must tell your parents about what happened to my mother." He removed his arm from her as he looked down at her. "They must be worried about her and even me, since I stayed human for fifteen long and depressing years."

"Bloom, that won't be necessary,"

Bloom looked confused. "What do you mean 'that won't be necessary'? Where is uncle Haruka and aunt Juri, Kaname?"

Bloom watched Kaname's reaction for a minute, before he finally decided to answer her question. "At the soiree, didn't you hear some of the nobles talking about my parents?" Kaname asked. Bloom nodded as she was slowly being led out of the rare rose garden.

When they return back to the archway of the entrance, Kaname started to talk again. " _It's true._ They are dead, but my parents didn't commit suicide."

"They were murdered… by our uncle."

Bloom's face went pale, as she covered her mouth and suddenly dropped the rose resin. Kaname catches it in time, so it wouldn't shattered into pieces and the rose would have truly died once it was plucked. He places the resin back into his pocket, until her touched Bloom's cheek again. He finally gotten her attention when she suddenly blinked.

"Our uncle?"

"Yes, our uncle Rido Kuran or better known as your mother's ex-husband and father to your long lost half brother, Akihiko Kuran."

" _No… it can't be… So… it's just me, Kaname and my mother who are still alive?!"_ Bloom thought to herself. " _My brother, Akihiko is still a mystery, but what about my uncle, who claimed to be a murderer?"_

Sora showed up next to Kaname in his ghostly form. " _What about me, Bloom? Do I count as alive?"_

"No, you're half alive, father." Bloom replied, before looking up at Kaname. He was confused, until he turned around and looked to where Bloom's eyes were facing.

"Who were you talking to?" Kaname asked.

Sora suddenly disappeared into thin air, as Bloom looked at Kaname's worried eyes.

"Uh, nothing, Kaname… just being strange, once again." Bloom replied, embarrassedly.

" _Damn it, father. I almost gave you away."_ Bloom said in her mind.

" _Watch your language, Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji."_

* * *

As Bloom and Kaname traveled back to Aido Villa, somehow the flower princess wasn't showing love and affection towards her fiancee. All she did was look at her melancholy reflection at the limousine window, watching as they passed by a few houses and trees. Kaname was starting to get worried about her feelings as well. After he confessed that she and her mother, beside him were the only purebloods born under Kuran blood who are still alive at this point. In the heart of Bloom's, her blood was mixed with her father as a Sakurakoji and her mother's as a Kuran.

Someday, he would have to reveal his biggest secret of all…

Once they returned, they were greeted by the others as Bloom ignored them and went straight to her room, where she locked herself. As day turned into twilight, Bloom was already dressed in lacy pajamas for her to take a small nap that she was supposed to take whenever night began to fall. She usually takes them, before Toga Yagari shows up and begins the lectures.

Ichigo, Tsubaki's snow white owl was there all of a sudden, when she noticed that the flower was alone without Kuro by her side. She landed on the nightstand, watching the flower princess crying alone, as she was handing her small tissues for her. Then Bloom decided to explain to the owl everything that has happened so far.

"So, you mean that Kuro left you and you are suddenly alone with your cousin, Kaname?"

"Ichigo," Bloom cried softly. "I'm forgetting my mission… Kuro's right… I made the biggest mistake and I want to undo it." The flower princess looked down at her left wrist to see that her mother's charm bracelet was still on her. It brought back so many memories when Bloom and Tsubaki talked about the stories behind the bracelet.

Bloom heard a knock at the door, as she jumped under the covers and Ichigo turned off the nightstand lamp. The door to her guest room opened. Bloom immediately closed her eyes and pretended like she was sleeping.

She kept one eye open as she felt the bed dipped next to her knees. Kaname Kuran, her fiancee was watching her sleep. He seemed to notice Ichigo with her yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. She wasn't a harm to him or the flower princess. He had a red but small rose in his hand, as he slowly placed it into her pink hair. He moved some of the locks in face out of her eyes, so he can see her pretty face. The almighty pureblood smile and kiss her cheek, before slowly standing up from her bed.

He had his arm out for Ichigo to fly and land on and yet she did. He walked out of the room with Ichigo and the owl turned it's head around looking at the flower princess once more.

"Don't worry, Bloom… He and Kaname will protect you…"

* * *

Back at Cross Academy, Kuro stayed there in Bloom's dorm room, hoping that when she returns from the winter trip he can able to apologize to her. But somehow there was something on his mind and it was about Kaname and his secrets. He wished to know more about him and what is he hiding away from Bloom and the others. So, he decided to walk around the Moon Dorms, but he broken in by climbing through Bloom's window, since he was playing like a 'cat burglar'.

He decided to search Kaname's room but somehow he heard a voice calling him from down the hallway of the upstairs part of the dorm.

" _Bloomie… Juri… Tsubaki… Akihiko…"_

He was confused when he heard those names in his mind. It didn't even called him by his other name. He followed the voice as it was getting louder in his mind. The voice suddenly stopped when he reached the dorm room of Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki. He opened the door slowly to find a black coffin on the floor to the left side of the room. Why is there a coffin here in this room he wonders?

His hands slowly reached to the coffin as he slowly opened the lid to smell the dead scent of a pureblood vampire. He immediately covered his nose, until he looked back to see a pureblood vampire in the coffin with his eyes closed. He had dark brown wavy hair, a black button shirt with few of the buttons unbuttoned and black slacks on him. Kuro studied the pureblood vampire from top to bottom as he somehow recognizes him. This was him. The person who cursed the Kurans and Sakurakoji families.

Kuro slowly stood up on his feet as he slowly backed away without knowing the unknown presence behind him, who was watching him the whole time.

"Fath-"

He was suddenly frozen inside of a block of ice. His eyes was closed and his arms were up halfway into the air. Kuro was frozen in fear.

* * *

Bloom suddenly woke up from her sleep. Her eyes were widened as she touches her cold forehead with her hand. She felt something strange going through her body, like an electrical wave was going through inside of her, which made her wake up in fear.

"Was that?... Was he trying to contact me?" Bloom said, before looking at the side of her hair to see the small red rose. She taken it out of her hair as she stares at it.

A small but sickly cough escaped her mouth as she covered it with her hand.

* * *

Everyone, listen up! My goal is to reached over a 100 reviews, just like in my first crappy Vampire Knight called Hidden Pureblood. Can you guys show me some more love for the Sakurakoji Hime?

So far, so good! I'm getting close to when Rido and Bloom will meet each other soon. Kuro is frozen into a block of ice! Please Bloom, you have to save him! When Rido Kuran arrive at Cross Academy, I will be putting up a short story about Bloom and Kaname's childhood past and also many more one shots that I've planned to share with everyone who loves Kaname and Bloom.

I still haven't forgotten about the second request one-shot, but I'm still willing to do more requested one-shots. If you have an idea, please let me know in the reviews.

When we reached to the end of the anime part and into the manga part, there will be more coming soon and also another short story, which I can't reveal what is it about until I reached the magna part! The next chapter will be about Bloom's deadly curse and also Tsubaki will be in the next chapter, just to let everyone know.

Keep sending me good reviews in order for me to continue! Don't forget to favorite and follow this story!~GirlGoneGamer


	26. The Return of Bloom's Curse

The Queen of Water, Guest #1, and ShippingMaster108, thanks for reviewing the chapters!

shirorinatsu and Taza576, thanks for favoriting and following this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Six~The Return of Bloom's Curse**

Tsubaki Kuran-Sakurakoji was starting to get worried about her pet owl, Ichigo not returning to her after sending her to Cross Academy and alert Kaname and her daughter, Bloom about her kidnapping. She was even more worried the first snow had just fallen on the day of the soiree at Aido underground. She is now worried about the second snow coming soon, because when the second snow starts to fall that's when her forced marriage will begin with Asato Ichijo.

She was pacing the floor around her room, hearing her anti vampire chains still on her ankles, as she rubbing her cold arms since she felt the cold front coming soon. The door to her room started to unlock and opened. She turned to face the door to see Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki walking into Tsubaki's prisoned room.

"Lady Tsubaki…" Takuma said surprised.

"You're Ichio's grandson." Tsubaki said, before looking at Shiki, while she looked confused. "And who are you?" Tsubaki asked. He was looking down on the floor until he looked up at Lady Sakurakoji.

There was shocked in her emerald green eyes as she slowly backed away from him. "No," Tsubaki said, softy. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Hello, my dear ex-wife," Rido's voice came out of Senri's mouth as he walked closer to her. His red and blue eye were staring at the frighten pureblood vampire as she was backed into a corner. "Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing, Rido?" Tsubaki asked. "Why are you in somebody else's body?"

"While my body is being restored, I thought of taking my second son's body, since I killed our first son." Rido explained. "For now on, I will be in my second son's body and I will be paying my nephew a visit, since it's been ten long years."

Rido started to walk away from Tsubaki, until he stopped. "Wait. If my nephew is alive then my precious daughter happens to be alive as well." He turned around to face his ex-wife. "Is my daughter at Cross Academy?"

"She was never your daughter, Rido!"

A blood whip has whipped on her cheek, leaving such a small cut mark. Tsubaki covered her cheek as a tear ran down her face.

"Still very rude to me I see." Rido said. "You better not foil my plans or Ichio's plans or else."

"Or else what? You're going to put your hands on my daughter?"

"I might, unless she obeys my every command I give her." Rido smirked at his ex-wife.

"Come along, Ichijo," Rido said, before leaving out the room. "

Takuma looked back the sobbing Lady Sakurakoji, before walking towards her and she looked up at him with watery green eyes. "Please… save my daughter and please… save me from this hell."

Takuma nodded before leaving Lady Sakurakoji alone in her room, before locking it.

* * *

Back at Aido Villa, Bloom was laying on the couch while the others were crowding around her and Kaname. Bloom somehow had contracted an illness, which is strange for pureblood vampire to have. Vampires don't even get sick, but somehow Bloom is ill for some reason that the others don't know about.

Earlier, the flower princess was curled up in a ball when she was in front of the warm fireplace, somehow when she sneezed in front of it, the fire's flames turned into her father's deadly blue flames. She immediately backed away from it and so as the others did who were in the lounge. She quickly apologizes to them before Kaname carried her small body away from the fireplace.

Kaname had her head on his lap, as she was facing the others. Her body temperature was beginning to drop, even though she has cold skin, but in the inside she felt her body getting colder. She was covered with a warm wooly blanket that the Aido Villa's butler provided for her.

Bloom started coughing more while covering her mouth.

"Here drink some rose tea." Kaname suggested, as the butler pour in a small cup of tea and handed the teacup to Kaname.

Bloom raises her head up from his lap to drink the tea, until she drank every last drop. She cleared her throat, before handing it back to the butler.

"Another cup, please." She said hoarsely.

"Yes, Sakurakoji-hime-sama."

"Please make that a full teapot with chicken soup."

"Why, yes, Kuran-sama." The butler left them alone while he went to serve their orders.

"Lord Kaname, is this illness deadly for Bloom?" Akatsuki asked. Kaname looked up at the orange haired vampire.

"No, it's not." Kaname replied. "Bloom's slowly changing from a human from a pureblood vampire and somehow her immune system is weak at this moment.

"Kaname-sama, is Bloom somehow going to make it with a human's immune system?" Ruka asked.

"She's still in the development of turning into a pureblood, but she needs to drink plenty of fluids in order for her to feel better."

Bloom lifted up her hand to touch his cheek, but somehow she touches his lips, nose, and eyes in order for her to reach it. The almighty pureblood guided her hand to his cheek.

"Kaname…" she paused before she coughed once again. "I'll… be fine." She said hoarsely.,

"No, you are not alright." Kaname replied, gripping onto her hand on his cheek. "It's my fault."

Bloom slowly removed her hand from his cheeks, as she rubbed her hands together. "I should not have brought you here. All I wanted was to see you smile once again, but I made it worse for your health."

Then, Seiren appeared out of nowhere, when Bloom had her eyes closed for a minute. She blinked as she noticed a new presence in the room. "Kaname-sama, it seems they've begun to move."

Bloom started to coughed some more as her covered her mouth and her eyes began to water. Somehow, there was a blood smell that began to fill the room. Kaname was the first to notice that scent as well as the Night Class when they looked at Bloom's face with fear. Bloom's left eye was crying out blood while the other was with her tears.

"Bloom-sama," Ruka said, surprised.

"Bloom, your eye is bleeding." Akatsuki said.

"What?" Bloom said confused, before coughing. "What do you…" she places her fingers on her closed eyelids, before wiping her tears off to see and smell her tears and blood on her fingers.

Kaname turned her face around so he can looked at it. Her left eye was truly bleeding. He grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped off her eyes. Bloom was whining softly as her left eye was in so much pain all she wanted to do is scratch her eyeball out of her eyelids.

"Bloom, open your eyes," Kaname commanded before she slowly. Kaname looked at her eyes, wide-eyed. Her once big blue sapphire eyes were there anymore. Her cursed eyes were back. Her left eye was reddish brown and her right eye was sapphire blue. His mark was back on her. Rido Kuran is alive once again and he will be coming back for Bloom and also him as well.

"Kaname, why do you look so…*cough* surprise?" Bloom asked, lifting up her upper body, before hugging him tightly feeling his warmth. Kaname's shocked expression was still on his face while he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Her face was in the crook of his neck, before she coughed once more.

"You should've stayed asleep." Kaname said with his glowing red eyes.

There was flower vase that Ruka place in the room, as the red roses began to willed and turned into ashes. Bloom felt the flowers screaming in pain as she told Kaname nicely to stop. The lights in the lounge began to flicker from Kaname's suddenly anger and also the warm fire from the fireplace began to die out.

Kaname wasn't going to take this again. Not like what happened in the past. His left arm left her shoulder, as it traveled under Bloom's legs to lifted her up. Bloom was still into place before Kaname started walking towards the door frame.

"Bloom and I are going back to the dorms."

Bloom remembered when she kept her eyes closed. She heard Kaname rushing up to her room and his, as he started packing their bags and helped her place winter coat on her shoulders. She was carried out of her room, as the butler was a step ahead of them carrying their luggage into the limousine.

"Kaname…" Kaname looked at her face that was snuggled against his chest. "That monster… he's back, isn't he?"

"Don't worry, my dear rose," Kaname said, softly before running his fingers through her soft and silky pink hair. "I will protect you from him…"

Kaname waiting for her response as she nodded against his chest. "Ok… if you say so," she coughed once again. "My love."

When the limousine stopped at the gates of Cross Academy, Yuki was waiting at the gate when Headmaster Cross received a call from Kaname mentioned that something has happened to Bloom over the winter break. The Level C driver opened the doors to the limousine, for Kaname to climbed out and carried Bloom up the stairs to meet Yuki.

"Kaname-senpai, what's the matter with Bloom-senpai?" Yuki asked, as she walked towards them, but Kaname backed away from the brown haired girl.

"Careful, Yuki," Kaname said, cautious. "I don't want you to get Bloom's illness."

"Kaname…" He heard Bloom's weak voice as she was slowly tugging onto his black trench coat. He looked down at the tired flower princess with her red and blue cursed eyes.

"Let me walk."

"Bloom, somehow I don't think you have the strength to walk."

"Just… let me… try…" Bloom said, out of breath, before Kaname slowly placed her on her feet as she began to start walking away from them, until she stopped for a few seconds while looking shocked with her mouth open.

"Bloom-senpai, is there something wrong?" Yuki walked closer to her.

"Somehow… I don't feel alright…" Bloom replied, before she closed her cursed eyes and fallen backward, losing her balance, until Kaname caught her in his arms.

"Get Headmaster, Yuki." Kaname commanded the brown haired girl before she started running off to go get her adopted father.

"Kana...me," Bloom said softly before closing her eyes and she was unconscious in his arms.

"Bloom…" Kaname called out her name.

" _Bloomie…"_ Kaname's younger voice ran through her mind.

" _Bloomie…"_ Her older brother Akihiko Kuran voice and her human cat Kuro, ran through her mind at the same time.

" _Akihiko...onii-sama… Kuro….where are you?"_

* * *

It has been three days, since Bloom and Kaname returned back to Cross Academy and the flower princess was unconscious in Kaname's arms. She was now in her dorm room laying in her canopy bed, with Kaname by her side. He had already made fresh tea for her immune system to take in and also brought in a few books for him to keep him occupied.

Bloom squinted her closed eyes as she was whimpering in her sleep. Kaname started to take noticed when she was shifting in her bed, until he places his warm hand on her forehead and started whispering loving words in her ear. She eventually started being still as she now knows that Kaname was next to her.

Kaname poured in a small cup of tea and places the cup on her bottom lip for her to sip. She opened her mouth a little as she started taking in the warm cup of tea and drank it all. Her hand started searching for his cheek and his hand guided towards his lips, as he left a small kiss on the back of her palm and places her hand on his cheek. A small smile was placed on her lips.

A knock was heard on Bloom's door. "Enter," Kaname said, softly. The doors opened and the others returned back from their winter break back at Aido Villa.

Akatsuki, Rima, Ruka, and Hanabusa walked to the end of Bloom's canopy bed as they watched the couple.

"Kaname-sama, we returned from our break." Ruka started talking first, before looking at her dear friend who was still ill in bed.

"I see," Kaname replied.

"Lord Kaname, how is Bloom?" Akatsuki asked.

"Is she feeling any better?" Hanabusa asked.

"She's getting her rest." Kaname replied. "Headmaster said she have contract a cold from the outside air, but it more than that, because her abilities don't allow her to get a human sickness since she has her mother's nature abilities as well as her father's."

"Kaname-kun," Everyone turned to face the door to see Headmaster Cross waiting under the doorframe of Bloom's dorm room. "Can I have a word with you, please? It's about Bloom's health and human past."

Kaname stood up from his chair, moving Bloom's hand back to her side, before kissing her on the forehead. He left the Night Class alone with the sleeping flower princess as she she was shifting in the bed, looking for a way to be warm.

"He's… he's…" Bloom muttered to herself.

" _It's been so long since I commanded you, my daughter."_ Rido's voice was heard from her mind as she started breathing heavily.

"Lady Bloom," Hanabusa walked towards the side of the bed to see Bloom looking around with opened eyes. She looked worried when she was left alone, but she wasn't alone. She was with the Night Class, her friends, but she truly felt alone.

" _Bloom, I want you to attack your friends."_ Rido commanded her. " _And this is a command that you can't refuse. Do it now!"_

Bloom was wide-eyed looking at the ceiling of her canopy bed, until she screamed for her life. Her hands went immediately to her head, as she was gripping onto the locks of her pink hair.

"Hanabusa, what did you do?" Ruka asked her cousin.

"I didn't do anything," Hanabusa replied. "She started screaming and grabbing her hair.

"Bloom, calm down," Akatsuki told her. "We're all here."

"Run for your life!" Bloom told them, while clutching onto her head.

Bloom screamed once again as the chair to the vanity mirror began to fly and hit against the wall, splitting it into pieces. The lights to her room began to flicker and the windows to her room broken into pieces. Her red and blue eyes began to flicker to her cursed eyes and to her glowing blue eyes whenever she was angry while using her father's deadly flames.

Some things in her room were flying and breaking into pieces and her canopy bed started to floated as well.

Kaname and Headmaster Cross immediately heard all the screaming and breaking as they looked around the room and avoiding flying objects.

"Wahhh!" Headmaster Cross cried. "What is going on with my goddaughter?!"

"This is what my aunt was talking about," Kaname places the note back in his pocket, before pulling out a small bottle of a special serum that was made for Bloom.

Bloom immediately jumped off the bed and she was crawling on fours. She immediately ran into the bathroom and locked herself in it. Kaname pulled out the syringe that Headmaster Cross has gave to him in case of emergency medicine for Bloom, if she wasn't controlling her powers.

Kaname walked towards the bathroom as Bloom was banging on the door with her hands and feet for it for break down and yet it did when she went through the hole. She jumped through it, as Akatsuki her down on the floor, before she almost through the first blue flame punch at him.

"Hold her still," Kaname ordered.

Rima and Ruka held onto each arm while Akatsuki held onto her waist as she was trying to use her fangs to bite them. Aido just held onto both of her legs without looking in the inside of her white nightgown.

"Get away from me!" Bloom cried. "Rido Kuran, get away from me!"

Bloom looked around to see Kaname with a syringe in his hand before he got on his knees. "Bloom, relax, this will only hurt a little." Kaname said, before piercing the needle into her neck. Bloom soon stopped moving and thrashing around and fell limp on the floor. They all sighed in relief when all the objects in Bloom's dorm room hit the floor. Although a book landed on Aido's head.

"Oww, Lady Bloom did that on purpose!" He yelled.

"Silence, Aido," Kaname told him. The Night Class started to remove themselves from off of Bloom's unconscious body, before they started to her snoring softly. Kaname slowly picked her up and places her on the bed, until he started to notice something in her long pink locks. There was one lock of snow white hair and it matches the same color of her father's hair.

Ruka noticed a piece of paper and it was folded. It must had fallen out of Kaname's pocket when he was pulling out the syringe for Bloom. She decided to opened it and read it to herself.

 _Ever since, my daughter was bitten by my brother_ _and also known as my abusive ex-husband, I wish everyday for her to stay away from the darkness, but somehow her being a human has gotten worse. She was having nightmares and also flying objects were attacking her and me as well. That's why I have created a serum that will cause her to gain control of herself and for her to stop having nightmares caused by my brother, Rido Kuran…_

The Night Class looked at the note before looking back at Bloom and Kaname, who were still on the bed together.

"Please, be ok, Bloom," Kaname smoothed some of her hair back, before kissing her forehead. Her chest was moving and she was making soft snoring sounds with her mouth. She made it out of her nightmare. All she had to do was sleep it out, until she feels rested enough to get back on her feet.

* * *

Another day had rolled by in an instant. The afternoon sun was setting in the blue sky as the rays from the sunlight was shining through Bloom's dorm room. She slowly opened her eyes before rubbing her eyes to wake up. Her upper body rises up from the mattress as she looked at her attire that she was dressed in for bed. She was dressed in a white strap nightgown as she slowly climbed out of her canopy bed. She opened the curtains to let in more sunlight into her room, as she stretched her arms out.

As she walked into her bathroom and turned on the faucet, she wet her face with warm water before damping her face with a washcloth. When she opened her eyes, she looked at her face and hair reflection as she was wide-eyed at her change self. Her hair was no longer light pink it was the same color of her father's, as she ran her fingers through it. It was all silky and glowing like her father's. Her big sapphire blue eyes were no longer there anymore. Her left eye was back to being reddish brown.

She gripped onto the sink counter before her hands started to engulfed in blue flames. She looked back at the mirror as her eyes were glowing red.

"He's back… and he's after me and Kaname…"

Bloom sprinted towards her wardrobe and opened it. She moved her clothes to the left side as her father's sword, Kurai Hono was still in the back of the wardrobe. She pulled it out from its sword strap and looked at the blade's reflection. Her red and blue eyes stared at it when she saw her father's eyes looking back hers.

This was her time to save her life and her family.

"Uncle Rido… you will pay for killings of my father, my aunt, and uncle and for putting me and Kaname through all of this." She raised her sword up the ceiling to show that she had courage inside of her like her father's.

Sora smiled at her when she showed the courage of a Kuran and a Sakurakoji Hime.

* * *

So, Bloom's curse came back, since Rido Kuran has returned, but will they meet in the next chapter? To let everyone know, her hair is the same color as her father's. It's snowy white and her cursed eyes came back which everyone knows that they look like.

In the past few days, I have posted two new stories on Kaname and Bloom. The first one is called _Beautiful Story From The Heart_ , which is a two shot story. Chapter one is really short and the chapter two won't come out until I reached a certain part of the Sakurakoji Hime story. If I do it without reaching a certain chapter, it will be a spoiler and I don't like that! (I hate spoilers!)

The second story is one of my short stories and it's called _Of Purebloods and Demons_ , which is about Kaname and Bloom's childhood past, when Rido Kuran comes into the picture for both of them and you will know how Bloom became a human. I hope you will all follow and favorite the stories for me to continue them and also sending me good reviews!

We almost hit 100 reviews! And I can't wait to create a one-shot if we reached a 100, but I haven't decide on what to write about with Bloom and Kaname. If you have an idea of a one-shot for Bloom and Kaname please let me know and it will be the 100 review one-shot for the Sakurakoji Hime.


	27. Forever His

Guest #1 and ShippingMaster108, thanks for reviewing!

Warning~Sexiness in this chappie! For Kaname and Bloom fans!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Seven~Forever His**

Bloom wasn't going to take this. Her uncle and also her mother's ex-husband, Rido Kuran came back after ten years. She remember it all. Her aunt and uncle being killed by him and she and Kaname worked together to save each other, until Bloom fallen unconscious. She wasn't really going to take this all. She walked over to her vanity mirror to see that it was cracked by her uncontrollable abilities that Rido curse her soul to have.

Now all she has to do is figure out how to break the curse and save her remaining family.

She places her black eyepatch over her red cursed eye and tie it behind her pink hair, before she walked back to her wardrobe to find a change of clothes.

She was dressed in a crimson red strapless dress with a long sleeve black shirt underneath the dress and wore her black boots. Her white hair was flowing down her waist while she had a red bow tie on the left side of her hair. She places her cherry blossom choker and her locket necklace on her neck while looking in the mirror.

As she walked out of the Moon Dorms, she ignored Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, and Rima who happened to be in the foyer sitting on the couches. She just walked out of the Moon Dorms and left without looking at them or greeting them.

The Day Class was in session as Bloom was walking on school grounds during the day. Bloom walked through them as she heard murmurs flooded the the school grounds when they noticed her, but this time they didn't even bother to come closer to her. Plus she wasn't in the mood for them to crowd around her.

"Is that Sakurakoji-senpai?"

"No, Bloom-senpai has pink hair."

"Which class is she from?"

"Is she the new student?"

"I have never seen someone with white hair before."

* * *

Bloom arrived at her godfather's office, ready to tell the news about her returning curse and also her uncle Rido who can come and find her. She was nervous at first to tell about her uncle who turned her into a human slave and suffer the consequences of having uncontrollable abilities.

Her father, Sora Sakurakoji was standing next to her, making sure that she doesn't have to be afraid to do was right. She looked at Headmaster Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari before explained what happened over the winter break and also about her curse.

"What?!" Headmaster Cross shrieked. "Toga, why you didn't tell me that Rido Kuran is back?"

Bloom turned looked at the vampire hunter smoking a cigarette, before he blows out the deadly smoke in the air, making Bloom coughed softly.

"I didn't know either, until I hear from the test subject's daughter just now." Toga replied, before taking in another inhale of his cigarette until it was pulled out of his two fingers and flicked it outside the window. The vampire hunter looked at the flower princess for a good explanation of why did she do that.

" _Calling me a test subject again, huh?"_ Sora asked, angrily in front of the vampire hunter. " _You must be out of your mind, after when I needed the help to save her mother and I also gave you half of my flames."_

"Wait, you gave him half of your flames?" Bloom asked suddenly and Sora turned to face his daughter. "I thought you gave them all of your powers."

"Who are you talking too, Sakurakoji?"

"Toga, that's enough," Headmaster Kaien said. "My goddaughter went through so much already and why are like that around her. You two had a conversation in the past."

" _Bloom, this is the perfect time for us to explain about my ghostly self."_

"Godfather, Yagari-san, I can explain, but… it's kind of strange."

"Well, start explaining,"

Bloom sighed, before taking a deep breath. She opened her eye to face Headmaster Cross, before speaking. "In the past, when… when I left this academy for a short while, somehow I had this feeling that I should return back home and yet I did."

"Bloom, I am disappointed in you." Headmaster Cross said. "You were supposed to come to me or to Kaname for permission to leave this academy. You were forbidden to go back home in the first place."

"I know that, but someone told me to come and find them."

"And who was that? That vampire cat?" Toga asked.

"No, I had Kuro for a long time and he's missing." Bloom replied. "Has anyone seen him?"

Toga shook his head no.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him too." Headmaster Cross replied. "I was helping Yuki, she was asking me and Zero about her past and now she's asking Kaname-kun for help as well."

"Wait, I thought Yuki was your real daughter."

"She will always be my real daughter." Headmaster Cross cried, before she gave him a hug to calm him down.

Bloom let her godfather go before he sat back down on his broken desk. "Well, as I was saying, the person who was calling me was my father, Sora and he's still alive."

Bloom explained, before she covered herself when Headmaster Cross spitted his tea out and Toga was coughing out his cigarette smoke.

"What?" Toga said, confused. "How is that possible, Sakurakoji?"

"Bloomie, your father is dead." Headmaster Cross reminded him.

"He isn't," Bloom said. "He's with me."

"What do you mean _he's_ with you?" Headmaster Cross said.

"This is my father's locket necklace," Bloom held in her hands. "Mother gave me this for my birthday to have a piece of him with me. I didn't recognize it was his until I had a flashback of me playing with it when I was a baby." Her locket dropped to her chest as she felt it against her upper stomach.

"Well, if you say that you father is with you, tell him to do something." Toga said.

"Now, Toga don't make my goddaughter feel so-" Headmaster Cross said, before he noticed his teacup floating in the air, before placing it on top of his head. Bloom was following her father's ghostly form with her only blue eye wandering around the office. She watched as her father walked over to Toga and taken off his hat and places it on top of his daughter's head.

"Do you both now believe me?" Bloom asked taking off Toga's hat off her head.

" _I had the courage to tell them about my father being alive and also Rido Kuran who place this curse on me will come and find me soon."_ Bloom thought to herself as she left her godfather's office. " _I just hope that everything won't go wrong. Please mother, I hope that you're safe and away from uncle's harm."_

* * *

As Bloom walked back onto the school grounds, she suddenly heard the barking noise of her human dog Fang, coming out of the bushes. When she noticed her human dog, her frown turned right side up and gotten on her knees to receive a welcoming hug from her third pet. He started licking her face as she was giggling happily.

They walked back to the Moon Dorms, until they reached the dorms gate to see the moon Dorms gatekeeper who happened to appear in front of the flower princess and human dog. He was an elderly but creepy man that Bloom made walk back a few inches and Fang growled at him.

"Ah, so you're one of the Night Class, aren't you," he asked, until she nodded.

"Be careful, young pureblood, you and your comrades are in danger if you leave them here at this academy and also that fire inside of you is like a treasure to you and your ghostly father of the royal Sakurakoji family, young pureblood."

"Uh… ok."

"That black cat is a missing person of the royal pureblood family as well," the elderly man moved to the side for Bloom and Fang to go on through the gate.

"Ok, now that was scary and confusing." Bloom said.

Fang barked once in response.

As Bloom walked back into the dorms, the Night Class wasn't around the foyer like she expected to be. She thought that they were in the rooms, so walked over the couch to look to find a book on the expensive coffee table. She picked it up and open the book to read a couple pages of it, until she noticed a bookmark falling from it's page.

Bloom looked to see that Kuro's name was on the bookmark and also a strand of his black wavy hair that was stick onto the paper marker. Fang walk slowly to the flower princess, before she suddenly had an idea, which made her need Fang's assistance.

"Hey boy," Bloom cooed to the human dog, before getting on her knees. "How would I like to help me? If you can help me, I can give you two bars of chocolate."

Fang barked twice as he was wagging his silver tail, while his tongue was sticking out.

"Ok, Fang, I'm looking for Kuro,"

Fang whined as he was scared.

"Listen, boy," Bloom cupped his face. "I need you to find and bring him back to me. He left me alone at Aido Villa when Kaname and I made him leave."

Bloom places the bookmark under his nose, before the human body started sniffing the paper marker. It took him two tries until he has the correct scent in order for him to find the human cat. He immediately sprinted towards the doors, opening and closing them as he started on his journey to find him and receive his reward from his caregiver.

"Please, Kuro…" she stood up on her feet. "I hope you're alright and I hope that you can forgive me, my black cat."

"Who is Kuro?"

A voice that brought back memories which brought a shock Bloom when she jumped. She looked around the foyer before walking towards the doors, until she turned around to see Senri climbing down the stairs and Takuma was with him as well. Bloom was relieved that it was her two friends that she can trust.

"Shiki, Takuma, hi," Bloom greeted them showing a smile.

"What happened to your hair, Bloom-hime?" Takuma asked.

"My curse return back to me." Bloom replied to Takuma. "The vampire who curse me is my uncle, Rido Kuran and he could be after me and Kaname, because of what we did to him in the past."

Shiki and Takuma were finally in front of the flower princess as she looked at them back and forth. Bloom was waiting for one of them to talk, until Shiki smiled evilly at the flower princess and revealed his red and blue eyes full of danger.

"Hello, my sweet daughter," Rido greeted her.

"My sweet daughter?" Bloom said, confused and she finally looked back Shiki's face. All the color drained from Bloom's face, as she slowly backed away from Shiki.

"Uncle Rido… How," Bloom's back hit the wall, as Shiki moved towards her as he was smirking evilly at the flower princess's cowardness. "How did you find me so quickly? How are you still alive?"

"Oh, my sweet but precious daughter," Rido started, before cupping her cheek. "It's been so long, so I decided to pay your mother a visit and Ichio is enjoying her company."

"My mother is with the president?" Bloom said, before she pushed Rido off her. "Where's my mother, you kidnapping bastard?!"

"Tsk, always have the furious attitude just like your mother." Rido said. "You should be proud of her, since she decided to leave you to be with Ichio."

"No, she hasn't," Bloom said, angrily. "She loves my father and it's not him or you, uncle!"

Rido couldn't take Bloom's sudden attitude towards him. He immediately grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall. Bloom's fingers were trying to pry his hand off of her neck, which causes her to choke as he grasped onto her trachea.

"Is that a way to disrespect your father, Bloomie?"

"You're not… my father.."

Shiki grabs onto her neck tighter until someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from her, letting the flower princess fall on the floor. She held onto her neck as she was getting her breath back, until she looked up to see her fiancee, Kaname kneel down in front of her.

"Kaname?" Bloom said hoarsely, until she got back on her feet. She wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand was in her snow white hair. Bloom closed her eye as she relaxed against his touch.

Kaname watched as Shiki slowly got back on his feet before wiping the dust off his black coat. "Hello, Kaname."

"Rido,"

"So, my dear nephew, how have you been?"

Kaname glared at him. "Enough with the pleasantries, why are you here and what were you doing to my dear rose?"

Rido laughed. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to take your dear rose and your sister of course."

"Your sister?" Bloom looked up at Kaname. "You have a sister?"

"Of course, Bloom, he does have a sister that he never told you about."

"Silence, Rido," Kaname commanded him. "You will not touch them especially your tainted hands."

Oh, really, don't you ever realize that I turned her into a human. It was her wish."

Bloom, Kaname, and Takuma looked confused.

"She was different from the other vampires, because she wasn't born without powers." Rido explained. "You were the only person who stayed by her side, if she was alone. All she had was reviving flowers back to life which was a weak ability to have. So I turned into my human slave in order to follow my every command and to also kill her family, but somehow she turned out to be a defective and attack me instead. Her blood has strengthened me and I plan to take my daughter and your sister away from you, until you have nothing left."

"She is not your daughter!" Kaname's eyes glowed dangerously at the dark pureblood in Senri's body. "Don't touch them!"

Kaname clutched onto Bloom tightly, as the floor splitted with the almighty pureblood's anger.

* * *

As Bloom watches the fight between her uncle and her fiancee unfold, Takuma suddenly stopped them and decided to walked away. Deep in her heart, it felt like courage was building up inside her when she now knows that she was never alone. They have each other for now until the true time of the their final battle between Rido and Senate. Bloom followed Kaname back to his dorm room, as she closed the door behind her and watched him walking towards the window, looking outside of the academy's view.

"So… you have a sister that you never told me about?"

"Yes I have and you know her too." Kaname said, not looking at her.

"Who is she?"

Kaname sighed before turning to face his fiancee. "Yuki is my sister."

She was wide-eyed looking at the almighty pureblood. "What?" Bloom said, surprised. "But, I was there at Kuran Manor when me and you were fighting against Rido. How is that possible?"

"My mother and father hid her away in a windowless basement in order to protect her." Kaname explained. "They wanted to make sure that she was safe and away from the Senate and Rido, but now everything changed since that snowy night."

"How come she can't recognize me as her older cousin and what about you as her brother?"

"Her memories were erased and her vampire genes turned into human, by my mother who sacrifices for life in order for her to place a spell on her for her protection." Kaname turned around to face her. "Now, my mother's spell is wearing off and she asking me questions about her past."

Bloom thought about a long and clear of how her mother and father and her aunt and uncle how to save them both away from their monstrous uncle. Rido wanted to take away their happiness, but she doesn't know how did it all happened. Why is her uncle being jealous towards her mother and father and also towards Kaname's mother and father?

Kaname, Bloom, and Yuki were precious to their hearts. Tsubaki, Sora, Haruka and Juri had to protect them against Rido no matter what.

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid you can not. She is have hallucinations of her past and she could attack you if you're near her."

"Oh,"

Kaname walked towards her, as he watched her as she was thinking about about the past and also the battle at Kuran Manor, until he lifted up her chin to look at her lonely blue sapphire eye.

"Bloom, even though we went through a horrible past, I want to have a future with you as my queen." Kaname said, before removing his fingers from her chin. "I want you and Yuki to be safe with me."

Bloom looked at his wine colored eyes. She feel the need to kiss his soft and moist lips, so she got on her tiptoes until Kaname moved his closer to meet her lips. As his lips move against Bloom's, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms traveled down her leg, picking up her left leg and placing it on his hip.

When their lips stopped moving and they looked into each other's eyes. Bloom backed away from him for a second. "With Rido in our way and at this academy, what are we going to do?"

"With his jealousy around, it won't stand in our way of our beating hearts." Kaname cupped her cheeks. "And I won't let anyone put their tainted hands on my lover's body."

He pushed he against the wall, as he lifted up her legs to make her jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaname wanted to ask Bloom that she was going to remember and yet he did.

"My dear rose, will you let me have you?"

"Kaname…" Bloom blushed at Kaname question, before responding back to him and jumped off him. "I'm… I'm quite nervous." she crossed her arms and turned around.

"There is no need to be nervous." Kaname said, behind her. "I'll lead you and I will show you how much I truly love you."

As Kaname was behind her, he started to unzip the back of her red dress and let it drop to the ground. She was left in her long sleeve black shirt and her boots, which she happen to slipped off with her own feet.

Bloom turned around shyly as she closed her eye when she felt Kaname's lips moved against hers. He grasped onto her behind as she gasped sharply and jumped until her legs were wrapped around his waist. As the kisses continued, Kaname carries her to his bed, as she was slowly taking off the buttons of his black button up shirt. He places her on the bed as he climbed on top of her to see that his shirt was already unbuttoned.

"You're very eager aren't you?" Kaname asked, before claiming her lips once more. He rolled over on the bed as Bloom was placed on top of his lap. Her face was close to his as she smiled, feeling his warm breath and nose tickled against her nose.

Kaname reached to pull up her black long sleeve shirt to see that Bloom was half naked. She was only wearing her innocent white matching lace bra and panties, until she back to sitting on his lap. Her hands were roaming around his naked chest as he still had on his black shirt on.

"Do you like what you see?" Bloom said, seductively, before she felt Kaname's cold hands on her waist. Kaname smirked before rolling over once more, as he was on top this time.

"You're beautiful in white." He whispered, before he taken off his black shirt.

"Thank you," she whispered before blushing at the sight of him when he taken off his black shirt and thrown it to the ground. Her hands decided to reached to his chest and Kaname softly moaned at the feather like touches when Bloom's fingers were roaming around on him.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips towards hers. As he kissed her back, he bite onto her bottom lip asking for her entrance and yet she did. His tongue was dancing in her mouth as his hands were roaming around her body making her moan in pleasure.

As his tongue removed from her mouth, Kaname looked at Bloom's face as they were panting softly. "You're mine, Bloom. And mine alone." He said.

"And I'm yours, Kaname." Bloom replied before kissing his lips once more. Her hands decided to reached down and unbuckled his white pants, until she felt his cold hands unclasping her bra, making her cupped her breasts and blushed, surprisingly. Kaname places his fingers under her chin, as she smiles at him before removing her own hands.

Tossing her bra onto the floor, Kaname started to move his mouth to his neck and nibbles at the same spot on her neck where he always takes her sweet and innocent blood.

"K-Kaname…" Bloom moaned softly, as she moaned her head back.

"I want you, Bloom." Kaname whispered against her neck.

As they continued their passionate love making, Kaname and Bloom had never felt this feeling before in their romantic relationship. Bloom was shy and innocent while Kaname was quiet and sweet. Their emotions were shared with one another when they felt their hearts beating faster as they shared kisses with tongue and caressed each other while their bodies were together. Soft moans and pants filled the room as well as their eyes glowed dangerously red at the passionate lovemaking experience that they will forever remember.

Meanwhile, Bloom laid in Kaname's arms as she was drawing invisible circles on his hairless chest. The covers were wrecked and covered with his and hers blood on the satin sheets. Her face was resting on his chest and she was placing small kisses on it, making Kaname smiled and chuckled softly at his fiancee who was truly in love with him.

"You belong with me, Bloom," Kaname whispered. "I will always protect you and never let you go."

Bloom looked up at his tired face with her red and blue eyes. Her eyepatch was thrown on the ground while their passionate love making.

Kaname caressed her hand that had the engagement ring on it, before picked it up and places kisses on her fingers. Bloom gave out a small laugh as well, until Kaname grasped onto her bottom making her gasped passionately.

"Please, Kaname, let me rest." Bloom said, softly, before she closed her eyes softly.

"Of course, my love." Kaname ran his hand through her snow white hair and kissed the top of her head, before hearing her sleeping on his warm chest. "Sleep, my dear rose," Kaname whispered. "You will need all of your strength."

Kaname slowly closing his eyes, while holding onto her body with his left arm and held onto her ring hand with his own hand, slowly caressing it.

Bloom and Kaname went into a deep sleep as the sun was shining through the black curtains.

* * *

Well, it looks like Bloom and Kaname had finally had their first time together, will this relationship continue or will someone will stop everything for them to be together? Fang went to go find Kuro, but will he be found soon? The next chapter update will be on Wednesday or Thursday so be on the lookout!

Tell me what are your thoughts on Bloom and Kaname's relationship? Will it continue and will they get married and have a future together, please let me know. Please I really want to know what do you think of the relationship now and in the future! Please tell me and everyone will receive a fancy cake! ;)


	28. The Truth About Kaname and Kuro

Guest #1, Kairi, and ShippingMaster108, thanks for reviewing!

ShippingMaster108 and megimeg123, thanks for favoriting and following this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Eight~The Truth About Kaname and Kuro**

In the underground prison of Cross Academy, Kuro the human cat was in chains sitting on the cold stone floor of where he was for the past few days. He was wounded and cold at the same time while the cold stone wall was holding him.

"Bloomie…"

" _How long he was here?" Kaname asked._

" _For a few days and he was searching around the dorms, Lord Kaname."_

Kuro was being lifted up as he felt chains go into his wrists, until he suddenly regain consciousness.

" _Hello, kitty cat."_

" _You… where's… where's Bloom… Kuran?!"_

He grabbed the collar of his white shirt and lifted him up. " _Why do you seem so angry? I haven't done anything wrong with your sister."_

" _My baby sister… Bloomie… help me."_

Kuro opened his eyes to hear the barking noise of a familiar human dog. Fang was reaching for the the set of keys on the hook, until he places the right key into the right lock. He pushed the cell door opened as he sprinted towards the unconscious human cat. He started licking his face until he opened his eyes to see Fang has come to save him.

"Fang?" He said tiredly.

The human dog grabbed the keys with his mouth once more, as he uses the second key to unlock the chains. Kuro's tired limbs slowly hit the ground as he slowly stood back up on his feet, until he felt the sudden pain of his lung. On his left side, he remembered that an ice shard was stabbed when he was frozen while losing such little blood. He stood on his knees and patted the human dog gently.

"Good boy," He said softly and smiled at him.

Fang barked twice as his tail was wagging happily.

Then he suddenly remembered something.

"Bloom, Bloomie, my sister," He looked back at the human dog. "Where's Bloom, Fang?"

Fang barked twice as it was a signal for him to follow him.

* * *

Bloom was sitting on Kaname's lap while he was still asleep. She was only dressed in Kaname's black silk shirt and wearing her white paintes underneath. She had a small book that she would love to write about anything about her life or any events that happened. As she was slowly writing in her book, Kaname began to slowly wake up to see her on his lap. He places his hands on her waist, until she jumped suddenly to see his tired wine colored eyes slowly opening.

She places the book down on the nightstand before leaning toward his face to give him a loving kiss. "Good evening, Kaname," she said softly smiling.

He smiled back at her before greeting her as well. Kaname weapon his arms around her waist to pull her down to his left side so he was close to her beautiful face. She places her ring hand on his cheek as he slowly moved some of the mahogany locks from his face. He touched her hand on his cheek as he smiled softly at her and her soft touch.

"Have you sleep well, my dear rose?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, I have, but the love we did before we slept was great." Bloom grinned, before she blushed in front of him. Kaname hugged her tightly, as his nose was nuzzling against her cheek, making her giggled happily.

"Have you thought about where the two of us should be married?" Kaname asked.

The flower princess lifted up her head to looked at Kaname. "Do you really what us to get married?"

"I was thinking of our wedding after we leave Cross Academy… when this is all over."

"Yes, my love," Bloom buried her head back on hairless chest, before placing her hand on his chest as well. "When uncle Rido is truly gone…" She leaned her head on Kaname's arm and close her eyes to think. "I was thinking of a spring wedding." Bloom replied. "I want to be a beautiful rose garden, just like the one at Aido Villa."

"We will be married, wherever you wished." Kaname said.

A sweet smile was placed on Bloom's lips as she was visioning the perfect wedding of her dreams. She can see herself walking down the aisle and Kaname was still under a beautiful rose garden arch with a black tuxedo and a sweet smile was placed on his lips. Bloom closed her eyes and smiled before walking down the aisle, seeing her friends, dear nobles of the society, and also her mother who was smiling at her happiness.

"Are you envisioning our lovely future together?"

Bloom chuckled. "Of course."

Kaname surprised her with a sudden tender kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed her lips back against his. He released her lips soon after. Kaname began to stroke the back of his hand against her cheek.

"You would make a beautiful bride." He commented lovingly.

Bloom smiled and beamed up to his loving warm eyes.

She suddenly heard the barking noise of her human dog, Fang as he opened the door and looked at the two in the bed, before whining and covered his eyes with his hand. Bloom climbed out of Kaname's warm body to kneel in front of the human dog.

"Fang, what happened?" Bloom asked, until he heard a familiar voice who happened to be following the human dog. Kuro walked into the room, holding onto the left side of his body, as he was walking limply under the doorframe. He smiled once he saw Bloom, safe and sound.

"Kuro!" Bloom said happily, as he walked towards her. She ran towards him and hugged him, making him groan in pain. Bloom looked at his wounded side as a ice shard was still lodged inside of him. Bloom said his name once more, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"I'm alright for now, Bloom," he looked to right to see Kaname placing on his white slacks and looked back at the flower princess who happened to be wearing the same shirt that the almighty pureblood be wearing and he also smell his scent on him and Bloom's scent on him as well.

Kaname walked towards Bloom and wrapped his arms around her, while he was behind the flower princess. Kuro walked closer to them and suddenly taken Kaname's arms off of her small body.

"Get your hands off her," Kuro said, with a hint of anger.

"Kuro,"

"Why should I?" Kaname asked. "She's my fiancee and my future queen."

"Because she deserves to know the truth."

"Kuro, what are you talking about?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom, I wanted to wait and tell and believe that I this is the perfect time." Kuro explained, as he walked towards her. "Remember, your older brother, Akihiko?"

Bloom nodded.

"I'm him." Kuro replied. "I'm your older brother."

Bloom was shocked, wide-eyed, but also confused at the human cat's confession.

"And, Kaname knew as well." Akihiko said pointing to him, while Bloom looked at her fiancee. "He knew that I was the cat from the beginning."

"Excuse me?" Kaname said confused.

"He and Headmaster Cross know about my true identity, and the others believe that I am dead, but here's the real true." Akihiko explained. "My father killed me and I happened to be in the body of Sora's first black cat, before you were even born. So, I found my way back to the manor and I thought it was best if I stay with you."

Bloom looked up at her fiancee. "I-Is this true, Kaname?"

Kaname sighed. "Of course, but I wanted to tell you, personally-"

"When?" Akihiko cut Kaname off. "When I'm dead? Or maybe when you and Bloom get married?" He looked back at his sister, who looked confused. "Bloom, there is also more. He's not who everyone thinks he is."

"What do you mean?" Bloom was showing tears at this point. "He's our cousin and he's also my fiancee,"

"No, Kaname isn't," Akihiko said. "Kaname Kuran is actually our first ancestor. He's actually ten thousand years old." Bloom turned to look at him. He didn't show any ageness or no white hair.

"How… how is that possible? You don't look like you aged or nothing."

"Bloom… it's true. I am the progenitor of the Kuran family. I was brought back by our uncle, Rido Kuran who sacrificed his nephew to wake me up from my slumber. Therefore, I attacked him before he was unable too and then I took the form of my mother and father's dead son, so I can live."

Bloom backed away from her cousin who happened to be the ancestor of Kuran. "So… you lied to me?" Bloom said while looking down on the floor. She slowly dropped to her knees and started crying. Akihiko slowly backed away just to make sure that Bloom was going to attack him with anger in her heart, but she just cried her eyes out.

"I asked you at while we were vacationing at Aido Villa that you were hiding nothing from me and what did you say?" Bloom asked while tears ran down her cheeks. "Nothing. I'm not hiding anything from you. You could have told me everything, but instead you hid the truth away from me."

"Bloom," Kaname kneeled down in front of her. "I still love you and I'm willing to be with for the rest of eternity."

Bloom looked at him with her red and blue eyes running down her cheeks. "How can I love a monster?"

"Bloom." He said her name with sorrow filled eyes. He tries to reach out to her, until she scooted away from him.

"Stay away from me," Bloom cried. "You monster."

"Bloom come here," Akihiko said with open arms. "Come to your real brother." Bloom turned around to see him, as he smiled softly at him.

She stood up from the floor and hugged him lovingly. Akihiko has finally has his sister back, but Kaname on the other hand was watching the reunion, until he stood up from the floor and Bloom unwrapped her arms around her brother.

Kaname chuckled softly, before looking up at the Sakurakoji siblings. "Well, that just really pisses me off." he lunges at the human cat and pushes him against the wall.

"Kaname, no!" Bloom cried.

She sprinted towards the almighty pureblood and tries to pulled him off of her older brother, until suddenly.

*SLAP*

Kaname accidentally slapped the flower princess down the floor and she began to cover her face and cry her red and blue eyes out.

"Bloomie!" Akihiko pushed Kaname away from him, as he ran to Bloom's side and cradle her in his arms. Akihiko was showing protection to his baby sister, as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Bloom." Kaname was shocked. He slapped his fiancee in the face. He was never like that towards her. He slowly walked towards the Sakurakoji siblings, until Akihiko wrapped his arms around his sister protectively, as his baby sister cried softly in the crook of his neck.

"You," Akihiko lifted up his sister in his arms, until the flower princess looked at her fiancee. "Stay away from her. You are not allowed to touch her. Stay away from me and her or you're gonna regret it." He carried his sister out of Kaname's room, as she was still wearing his black silk shirt. Bloom looked at Kaname one last time, before she closed her eyes and looked away from him.

Akihiko carried Bloom away to her dorm room as he places her down on her footstool, until she finally looked up at the person who was her black cat for fifteen years and who was now her true older half brother.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked his baby sister, before placing his hand on her brushed cheek, where Kaname slapped her accidental, but he believes that it was on purpose.

"I'm… I'm… fine, Kuro, oh I mean, Akihiko-onii-sama." Bloom replied, before covering her face. "I can't believe him… I loved him and he turned out to be a monster."

"Listen, even though he isn't our real cousin, he broken a promise from our mother."

"What was the promise?"

"When you were a week old, mother told me and him to protect you as you grew, but when my father came back, we didn't do anything." Akihiko explained. "We were scared, but now I'm not. As long as I have my sister by my side instead of you being with him, I'm willing to protect you from my father. Kaname can't do anything, he's a slave to him."

"So, what should we do now?"

"I say, when twilight passes, we leave to go find mother, before Rido catches us." Akihiko said, before coughing. He covered his mouth, as Bloom noticed his blue eyes were glowing red for his blood hunger.

"Brother, do you need my blood?"

"No… I can't have yours. Since Rido came back to life, your body is still cursed and I can't have your blood." Akihiko explained. "If I drink your blood, I might as well have the curse on me."

"Ok, I understand," Bloom said, before she stood up from the footstool. "Let me change back into my clothes and I'll be ready."

* * *

As Akihiko watched the sun slowly going down, Bloom was in the bathroom with the door locked. She stood under the shower head as the warm water cascaded down her head. Her hands were holding onto the cold shower wall, as she closed her eyes and remember how Kaname made love to her. His hands were covering her body as she had her eyes closed enjoying every bit of love moment. His soft moist lips. His lustful glowing eyes filled for love hunger. His warm breath touching her body as her body arches to his every move.

She climbed out the shower, covered her body with a long white towel and walked towards the bathroom sink and mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror having a melancholy face on her. There was a pair of scissors next the bathroom sink. She remember how her brother was using it to cut off some white hairs in his wavy black hair. She picked them and looked at them to see how sharp they are.

Back in the dorm room, Akihiko was getting dressed as twilight passed by and the moon was slowly climbing up to the dark sky. He suddenly smelled blood and it was coming from the bathroom.

"Oh, shit!" He immediately ran towards the bathroom grabbed onto the door handle. He tries to turn the handle, until Bloom opened the handle to looked at her brother's worried face and he hugged her suddenly.

"Akihiko-onii-sama," Bloom said, surprised.

Akihiko looked at Bloom for a second to see where was the blood coming from. It was from behind her ear as it as slowly healing. Her long snow white hair, somehow became shoulder length now. He looked down on the bathroom floor to see Bloom's long white locks on the bathroom floor, slowly turning back into her natural pink hair color.

"Rima told me Kaname adores girls with long hair, so I decided to cut it so he can forget about me."

"Bloom… this is it." Akihiko said, holding Kurai Hono in front of her. "Are you ready?"

Bloom looked at her father's sword, before placing it in her hands. "Let's save our mother."

Akihiko walked towards the bed and pulled out a blood red cloak and a midnight black cloak from under the bed. He gave the red one to Bloom, while he wore the black one. Akihiko and Bloom put the hoodies over their heads and decided to walked out the doors.

Bloom looked outside to see Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and Kaname talking outside the dorm rooms. Kaname suddenly felt Bloom's presence, he looked over to see her walking towards him, along with Akihiko. Hanabusa and Akatsuki suddenly walked away from Kaname as the almighty pureblood walked towards his fiancee and her older brother, as he walked ahead of her.

"Where are you two going?" Kaname asked.

"None of your business," Akihiko said, angrily.

"We're leaving to save our mother." Bloom muttered.

"You can't leave, Bloom," Kaname stated.

"Why can't she?" Akihiko asked. "You're the reason why she doesn't care about you anymore since you lied to her."

Bloom walked ahead of the two, until Kaname pulled on her wrist, making her hood fallen off her head to show her snowy white shoulder length hair. Kaname was wide-eyed at Bloom's sudden haircut. He loved Bloom's long silky hair, until she decided to change it.

"Do you like what you see?" Bloom said, not looking at him, before pulling her wrist out of his hand.

"Bloom," Kaname was wide-eyed at Bloom's new hairstyle which was now shoulder length. "What have you done?"

"Since you like girls with long hair, I think it's time for me to have a haircut."

"Listen, Bloom, you need to stay here. Your life is at stake." Kaname stated. "I couldn't bare to live if something happens to you."

"Why do you care?" Bloom asked. "Even since, you abandoned me for fifteen years and I lived in an isolated mansion all my childhood. I wish for someone to set me free from my prison so I can live a happy life, but instead I figured out the truth about me and you."

Bloom started to walk towards the stairs as Akihiko followed her as well. Kaname started running towards them as they got irritated by by the almighty pureblood following them. "Bloom; Stay here with me and be my queen."

"Why should I stay with you?" Bloom asked without turning around, before putting back on the hood over her head. "For once in my life, let me be free. When Rido is truly gone, I'm leaving the academy and I'm leaving you forever."

Bloom and Akihiko climbed down the stairs, until they reached the foyer of the Moon Dorms. Akihiko opened the doors and walked out, leaving Bloom to stand for a minute before looking at the man known as her cousin, her ancestor, and now her ex-fiancce.

"Bloom, you need to stay here, don't listen to him!" He yelled at the top of the stairs, making the whole Moon Dorm shaked with his anger. She pulled off her engagement ring and places it into her bag, before leaving out the Moon Dorms.

* * *

Akihiko and Bloom ran down the path towards the main building of the academy. Akihiko stayed on the path as Bloom was climbing from tree to tree, by jumping onto the limb by limb. She suddenly felt another vampire's presence nearby and it was her friend, Rima walking around in the cold winter air.

"Rima-chan!"

Rima turned to see Akihiko running towards her and Bloom jumping out of the tree, as she walked towards her.

"Bloom," Rima noticed her friend walking towards her.

"What are you doing out here in the cold weather?" Bloom asked.

"Shouldn't you be inside of the Moon Dorms, Toya-san?"

"I know, but do you know what has happened with Shiki," Rima asked. "He's been acting strangely."

"Uh, Rima, remember the guy who put the curse on me when I was a young vampire?"

Rima nodded. "What about your curse?"

"He's here at this academy, right now." Bloom answered. "He's after me and my cousin?"

"Don't you mean your fiancee, President Kuran?"

Akihiko decided to stepped into the conversation. "She's no longer engaged to him anymore, Rima-san."

"What happened with you and Kuran-dojo?" Rima said crossing her arms.

"I don't know," Bloom cried. "I honestly don't know."

Bloom noticed a snowflake falling down from the sky as she cupped her hand to let it fall into the palm of it. Akihiko, Rima, and Bloom looked up to see that it was now starting to snow. This was the second snow fall.

"It's cold and it's snowing at this time."

"Oh no, mother." Bloom said holding onto the melted snowflake in her palm. "The second snow."

She turned to looked at her brother's face as he was mesmerized by the falling snow. "Akihiko, mother's in danger now. When the second snow falls that's when the wedding will be on." Bloom turned back to looked at her friend. "I'm sorry, Rima-chan, but we have to go now or-"

Bloom and Akihiko felt a sudden pureblood presence. They both turned to see Takuma and Shiki watching from a distance.

"Father,"

"Uncle Rido,"

Bloom heard her mother's white owl calling out to her as she landed on the flower princess's arm. "Quickly now, I know where the wedding is taking place." Ichigo said to them, until she noticed Rido's presence. "Oh, dear." She suddenly flew off to a nearby tree branch.

"You two get back," Bloom said, before walking closer to them and stopped halfway.

"Uncle Rido, what are you planning?"

Rido turned his oddly colored eyes towards the flower princess as he was paying attention to other person that was standing next to Rima. Somehow, he looked very familiar to him, but he ignored it and answered the flower princess's question.

"I plan to keep you away from your mother's wedding with Ichio and use you and my dear nephew."

"Why do you want me?"

"Oh, Bloomie, my sweet but innocent daughter, or should I say… My daughter who gave her innocent to my other slave." Bloom looked down, before remembering what happened earlier when she gave her innocence away to Kaname, to show how much she loves him. "You and Kaname are my slaves and you will help me become king of the vampires, because if you follow my every command, there will be rewards."

"What kind of rewards?"

"You being as my mate and my queen."

"Eww, I don't want marry an old vampire, who came back to life." Bloom said, disgusted.

"I'm over three thousand years old and you're calling me old?! My own daughter-" Rido hissed at his niece.

"You're not her father, Rido," Akihiko said, walked towards her. "I know the truth and I'm here to protect my sister."

"You're sister?" Rido thought about for a second until he remembered something in the past. His son, Akihiko said the exact same thing, until he was wide-eyed at him. "Akihiko? My first son?"

"You have finally remembered me?" He asked crossing his arms. "Remember when you 'killed' me?"

"Uncle Rido, I have fought you before and I can do it again!" Bloom hissed.

"Oh, really?" Rido smirked evilly at the flower princess. "I have a question I want to ask you. Are you willing to kill me even in your cousin's body?"

"My cousin?!" Bloom said surprised.

"This is your cousin, Senri Shiki is my second son and he's been a good used to me."

Bloom looked at Akihiko getting angry at his father "You have a brother too?!"

Akihiko was about to attack his father first, before Bloom pulled onto his wrist. "No, I can't have to fight for my own battles. I want you to get Hoshi and White Lily and have them ready. If I don't return within five minutes, come get me or save mother."

"But, Bloomie,"

"Don't worry bout me." Bloom looked at Rima and told her to come closer to her and she did. "Me and Rima will save Shiki." She pushed her brother off her. "Just go before I changed my mind."

Akihiko slowly backed away and nodded at the girls, before running away to go to the horse stables. Bloom looked at Rima, before she nodded at the white haired girl, before pulling out Kurai Hono. She looked at her reflection once more and her reflection was replaced by her father's. She smiled before looking up at Rido.

"Uncle Rido, Me and my friend, Rima-chan accept your challenge."

She looked back at Rima. "Don't worry we'll save him."

"I know we will, Bloom."

* * *

Kuro-chan the human cat is actually Bloom's older brother Akihiko Kuran, was there anyone who was surprised? Now Bloom and Rima are going to fight against Rido while he's still in Senri, which is Bloom's cousin. Will Bloom be able to stop Rido and save her cousin and her mother in time? So, will Kaname and Bloom will be together once again? Or will Bloom truly forget about him?


	29. Saving Senri and Tsubaki

Guest #1 and Guest #2, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

KageYami and msahurt thanks for favoriting this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Nine~Saving Senri and Tsubaki**

"Get back!"

Bloom and Rima did two backflips away from Rido as blood whips were attacking them, when the dark pureblood made its first move. When the girls landed on their feet, they look back up at the dark pureblood who was controlling Shiki's body.

"Rima-chan, I want you to stand back,"

"What are you going to do, Bloomie?" Rido taunted her. "Can I call you that or my slave?"

Bloom stood in front of Rima. "My name is Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji and I'm going to do this," she lifted her hand swiftly up to the sky. "Nature vine whips!" Bloom commanded. The flower princess looked around for the vines to come to her and helped, as Rima and Rido were looking around as well, but there was something wrong.

"Bloom, where's your vine whips?" Rima asked.

Bloom still had her hand up to sky until she commanded the vines to come to her once again, but they never came on her command. "What? What's going on? What happened to my nature ability?"

Rido laughed evilly while having his arms crossed. "It seems that Tsubaki's abilities are forbidden in your curse, my dear Bloomie."

" _Oh, no, without my mother's nature abilities, there is no way that I can easily take him down."_ Bloom thought to herself while looking at her hands. " _What should I do?"_

"What do you have in mind, Bloom?" Rima asked. "I can't hurt Shiki."

Bloom was slowly running out of time to save her mother, so she pulled out the only thing she have left than her abilities. She ran to the nearby tree where she thrown Kurai Hono at, when she and Rima backflipped away from Rido. She remove it from the bark and held onto the sword handle.

Ichigo was watching how was this going to play out from here, until she looked from underneath her to see Fang slowly crawling around in the bushes. He was watching too as well, until he wanted to help. His blue eyes started to glow red though the bushes, until Rido felt that ominous presence.

"Huh, what was that?" He asked Takuma, but he looked away from him. He didn't wanted to be a part of it.

Fang barked angrily and jumped out of the bushes to attack Rido from behind, until a blood whip slapped him in face as he whimpered when his human body hit the ground.

"Fang," Bloom called his name, surprisingly.

Rido uses his blood whip to lifted his body up off the ground and wrapped the human dog with his whips. "Aww, is this one of your pets, my slave?"

"No!" Bloom cried. "Let him go!" She ran towards him, as she dropped the sword.

"Bloom, I want you to freeze."

Bloom's body stopped moving, as she looked around with her only blue eye. "What… what's going on? I can't move?!"

Fang was struggling to get out of Rido's blood whips. He was whining and complaining about being in his blood whips, then the dark pureblood decided to the noise by constricting the human dog's neck and stomach, until the human dog was reduced down to ashes and glass shards.

"Fang!" Bloom cried.

"Bloom, come here," Rido commanded her, until her feet were slowly start to move. Bloom was trying her best not to move, until she fallen on her knees, thanks to her father who happened to make her trip over. She slowly started to crawl away from Rido, until he uses his blood whips to grabbed both of her legs.

"It looks like I'm going to have to punish you, for not being such a very good daughter."

"I was never your daughter!" Bloom grabbed a rock and thrown it at Rido's face, but she missed. "Rima-chan, help me!"

Rima ran over to her friend as she grabbed her wrists to pulled her out of his blood whips. Rido's abilities were too strong against a aristocrat vampire.

"Hah, such weakling vampires," Rido laughed. "Bloom, let go of her hands."

"No!" Bloom cried, as her hands suddenly let go of Rima's as she was being pulled towards him. "Rima-chan, fight for me! Fight for me and Shiki!"

"Silence!" A blood whip covered her mouth and suddenly wrapped around her neck, until Rido had finally have Bloom's body close to his. He held onto Bloom's struggling body, as she was trying to take the blood whip around her neck off her.

Rido chuckled. "It's such a beautiful night for us to have our reunion, Bloom," Rido said in her ear. "Why don't we spend our time together alone?" Bloom was slowly letting go of his blood whips as she was unconscious in Rido's arms.

"Go to sleep, my sweet."

"Bloom-hime!"

"Bloom! Shiki, no!

Those were the only voices she heard before she was unconscious.

* * *

Bloom jolted up from her canopy bed back at Sakurakoji Manor. She looked around slowly as she felt her heartbeat increased. Her bedroom was still the same before she left to go to Cross Academy. Was that all a dream to her?

Bloom taken a deep breath, before she stood up from the bed.

"So… all of that… was just a dream?" She said to herself, before she started walking towards her personal bathroom as she heard the clanging noise of chains on her. She looked at her feet to see that there was chains around her feet. She immediately ran into the bathroom to see that her hair was shoulder length and snowy white, just like she had it.

This was a reality coming true, but it turned out to be a nightmare to her. She ran out of bathroom, until she found Shiki's body laying on her canopy bed just now. She immediately ran towards his unconscious body and tries to wake him up.

"Shiki," Bloom called out his name while shaking him. "Cousin Senri, wake up. We have to get out of here! Wake up!"

"He's unable to listen to you or even wake up." Rido came out of the left corner of Bloom's bedroom. He stood in front of Bloom canopy bed, as she held onto Shiki's left hand, until she heard a small moan coming from him.

Bloom's other hand was placed on something cold and sharp. She looked to see that it was her father's sword. It must have followed her as well. She grabbed it with both hands and aimed it at Rido.

"What are you talking about?" Bloom asked. "I'm his friend and cousin." she stood up from the bed, with the sword in her hands, as she stood in front of Rido.

Rido laughed. "Go ahead. Try and stabbed me in the heart or get my head." He crossed his arms and looked at Bloom. "You remind me of your father, who happened to be part vampire hunter and part pureblood vampire. Such a disgraceful father he turned out to be."

"He is not a dishonorable father," Bloom replied angrily. "He is my father, the man who raised me for three years, until you 'killed' him.

Rido smirked."Oh, so you remember that night, don't you, my slave?"

"That's it, Rido!" Bloom yelled, until she lunges into him and stabbed into his chest with Kurai Hono. The sword went through his chest and there was blood coming out from where he was stabbed, but there was a problem. Blue flames didn't engulfed around sword and the dark pureblood.

An evil smile was placed on his face as he chuckled evilly at the flower princess's first move. She slowly back away before she watches Rido pulling the sword from out of his wound. He pulled out the sword and thrown it onto the floor.

"Did you really think that you can you kill me?" Rido asked. He walked towards her as she slowly backed away him, until she was up against the wall. "That was the same sword that I used to kill my dear brother Haruka with."

Bloom was shocked and wide-eyed that she held the sword that killed her uncle Haruka. She remember it. She was hypnotised by Rido, until she smelled the blood of her dear uncle Haruka who was stabbed through the stomach by the sword that happens to be a vampire hunter weapon. She remember the last words he said to her before he died, leaving her, Kaname, Juri, and Yuki.

"Bloomie, always be strong and never give up on hope…" Haruka's words echoed through her mind, before she landed on her knees crying her eyes out.

"Father, stop!" Shiki suddenly jumped in front of Rido and Bloom. The flower princess suddenly looked up when Shiki was in front of her, before she stood up with her knuckles balled up, as her anger grew slowly.

"Senri, do you defy me? My own son?"

"You never care about me, your first son, or my mother when her condition had worsening." Shiki answered his father's question.

"And you never care about me either, when you kidnapped me from my mother and made me watch my uncle being killed by you." Bloom answered angrily as well.

Rido turned away from them, until he chuckled once. "You're both correct." Rido said, before blood whips appeared out of nowhere and strangle both of them.

He turned around to watch them suffer in agony. "The only thing I care about is power and becoming king of the vampires, whether you and Kaname like it or not, you two will be the ultimate slaves, no matter what."

Rido watched as Bloom's fingertips grabbed onto the blood whip wrapped around her neck, then she finally had to the chance to catch her breath. Her eyes turned cyan blue as they glowed dangerously at Rido's mismatched eyes. "I… will never… be your slave… Rido!"

A glowing blue aura was around Bloom as her body was consumed by her blue flames. She was angry. No, she was furious, as she screamed loudly to break free. The flames were sprayed all over the room as it burned Rido's left shoulder and sent Shiki free as well. They both made it back on their feet, as they watched Rido's shoulder being consumed by the blue flames.

"What is this?!" Rido hissed, before looking up at Bloom. "I thought you were born with no abilities of a pureblood vampire!"

They immediately made a run for it.

Rido stood back on his feet and turned around to the door as he walked towards it.

"Where are we _cousin_?" Shiki asked while running down the hallway. He was next to her right as they ran away.

"We're at my home, back at Sakurakoji Manor." Bloom replied. "I don't know how did we ended up, but we have to a way out of here."

"There is no way for you two to be leaving me so suddenly," They heard Rido's voice, as they look around the hallway to see where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly, blood whips came through the floor tearing through the hallway carpet, as they tried to avoid them. As Bloom and Shiki tries to avoid them, the flower princess uses her blue flames to burned them down, but somehow more of them began to appear, making it impossible for them to escape now.

"There's too many off them!"

"I see, my father is somehow stronger." Shiki said. "After feeding off my blood."

"Senri, we stick together," Bloom's hand was laced with Shiki's as they closed their eyes to prepare for the sharp whips to attack and constricted them once again, but they made room for Rido to appear in front of them.

"It's seems that you finally gave up, haven't you my son," Rido appeared, before looking at Shiki and then looked at Bloom when they open their eyes.

"My sweet, but innocent Bloomie. It seems that you failed to escape, my dear. There is no other choice, but to submit to my every command."

Rido touched her cheek as a lonely tear ran down her cheek, until a bright blueish yellow light appeared next to Bloom and Rido. Rido covered his eyes, as the light shines so brightly at his pale face, making him burn in the process. Kurai Hono was floating down into Bloom's hand, as it landed into it. She gripped onto as she let go of Shiki's hand.

"Rido!" She shrieked, before she swing the sword to him slicing through his chest, making him into small black pieces floating in the air. The blood whips suddenly died out by the shining light of the sword and powers of their master, until they felt the mansion starting to move, making it hard for them to stand still.

"Come on, I know the way out, Cousin Senri!" Bloom said, before grabbing Shiki's hand once more and they began to sprint down the hallway and towards the stairs.

They noticed that the outside of the mansion was glowing a bright light and it was their exit. As the climbed down the stairs, Bloom began to trip onto the splitting wooden boards of the stairs as she tripped the rest of the way down. Shiki carried Bloom's body towards the exit, as the flower princess break the doors down with her flames and they made it towards the light.

"Goodbye… my home…" Bloom said softly.

* * *

" _Bloom, Bloom?"_

"Rima…"

" _Cousin Bloom?"_

"Cousin Senri?"

Bloom opened her eyes slowly to see Rima and Shiki looking down at her, as she slowly rise her body up from the cold ground and touched her forehead.

"What? What happened?" Bloom looked around to see some many piles of dust and glass shards. These were the remains of the Level E vampires that Rido summoned to fight against Rima and Takuma.

"Cousin, you killed him." Shiki said, before a smile was placed onto his cousin's face, as she stood up from the ground.

"I… I did, but what happened here?"

"Rido summoned his Level E's to come and keep me and Ichijo distracted." Rima replied.

"I see," Bloom said looking away until she found the red ribbon that was tied around Fang's neck. His remains were still here, until Bloom pulled at a small vial and pour in his remains, before the wind carried it away. "I must leave now. My mother is depending on me to come save her." Bloom ran into the woods, before waving goodbye to Rima and Shiki.

When they didn't feel Bloom's presence anymore, a new presence has suddenly arrived for just for them. Somehow the ominous presence was behind them until they heard an evil chuckle.

"It seems that Bloomie didn't even kill me completely." An evil voice was behind them, until a blood whip smacked Rima's body against a tree, making her unconscious when she fallen to the ground.

"Rima!" Shiki said surprised. He ran to her unconscious form, until another blood whip wrapped around his neck, strangling him to death, until Shiki was unconscious as well.

Shiki and Rima's unconscious form were next to each other, as Rido appeared in front of them, but this time he was in his real body.

* * *

At the wedding chapel where Tsubaki's wedding was being held, she was walking down the aisle slowly before looking up at the beautiful window art and the glowing candlesticks making the chapel look so beautiful. Ichio was waiting down the aisle as he watched Tsubaki coming closer to him.

As soon as she reached to him, he taken her hand and led him to the priest who happened to a Level C vampire and start to begin the wedding ceremony. She slowly looked up at Ichio's piercing green eyes as he looked at hers as well.

Junichi was standing next to the forced engaged couple as he held onto two silver rings on a small red pillow. He was thinking about his dear Akira the red haired maid, who was transformed into a large oak tree at Sakurakoji Manor, after when Bloom escaped. He wanted to have a future with her, but there was nothing that he can do now, but to submit to Ichio's plans.

His plan was going to succeed, if no one came to save Tsubaki in time.

"If anyone has anything to say or either rejected this lovely couple standing in front of me, say so now or forever hold your peace."

Tsubaki looked around the chapel as there was low murmurs of the nobles who decided to hold their peace, until she was finally giving up and now she saying goodbye to everything she held onto for the past eighteen years of her immortal life with Sora, Akihiko, and Bloom, as a lonely tear fallen down her cheek and landed on the red carpet.

Suddenly, Bloom and Akihiko jumped through each window as the fire from the candlesticks went out, making the nobles in the chapel audience hard to see, until they heard sudden crunching noises of broken glass from the chapel windows.

Once the candlesticks lit up with blue flames, everyone noticed that the bride as in Tsubaki Kuran Sakurakoji and the butler of the Sakurakoji Manor has disappeared.

Akihiko and Bloom ran through the chapel as the flower princess was holding onto Junichi's hand. Akihiko was carrying his mother in his arms until they reached upstairs and into Tsubaki's dressing room, until they placed her down in chair in front of them. Tsubaki didn't recognize the two who save her, until she had the courage to finally asked.

Bloom removed her hood from her cloak to show her smiling face in front of her mother. "Hi, mother."

"Bloom-sama!" Junichi said surprised.

Tsubaki stood up from the chair and immediately hugged her daughter. "Oh, Bloom," Tsubaki said, happily. "My precious flower, you're safe," She let go of her daughter to take a good look at how much her daughter change. She finally recognized her as a pureblood because of the flowery scent and her hair was shoulder length and white, just like her father's.

"How did you escape from Rido's clutches?" Tsubaki asked.

"Me and my friend, Rima Toya who's a Level B vampire fight against him and we also save Senri Shiki, who happens to be my cousin, mother." Bloom explained.

"I know," Tsubaki replied. "But, we have to get out of here now, if we don't want Rido, Ichio, or the assassins to come and find us."

"Ok, but mother there's someone I would like for you-" Bloom said, until Tsubaki interrupted her daughter.

"Not now, Bloom, we'll talk about it later."

As Bloom and Tsubaki slowly left the room, Akihiko and Junichi somehow stayed in the room.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Bloom asked.

"Actually, we planned on to stay here and fight against the Senate." Junichi replied.

"Why? They're going to after you and Kaname and it's a bad idea." Tsubaki said, as Akihiko left the room for a second to search around.

"Uh, now would be the perfect time for us to leave, because he comes the assassins coming up the stairs." Akihiko said, looking down from the railing to see the Senate vampires coming up the stairs.

Bloom looked down as well, until she backed away, before looking at Junichi and Tsubaki. "I have a plan. It will stall them, but it's enough for them not to fight it."

"And that is," Tsubaki asked.

"I'm going to make a fire wall for them not to go through!" Bloom said, as she created the firewall around the hallway and it created a flaming shield so if they attacked it or tried to go through. They noticed the assassins coming closer to them as they noticed running towards them.

Bloom backed away as the assassins immediately stopped when they noticed the blue fire wall. One of them was actually pushed against it as he was screaming in agony when the flames burned his body and reduce him to ashes.

The four immediately started running down the hallway as some of the assassins were coming out of nowhere. Bloom started shooting her blue flames out to them. Junichi grabbed the next sharp object he can see and throw it at them. Akihiko on the other hand, was protecting Lady Sakurakoji who was still powerless while having anti vampire chains on her feet.

As Bloom turned around to aim and shoot once again, she noticed that the assassins were getting killed by someone else. But who beside her and Junichi. Akihiko, Tsubaki, and Junichi suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, as Bloom's body was collided with someone's chest. He had a black with silver vines masquerade mask on over his eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat, white button up shirt, black slacks and black designer shoes, as he places his hand on the flower princess's left cheek feeling her warm cheek against his cold hand.

"Are you alright, my dear rose?" A familiar voice was coming out of the mysterious person's mouth.

"You!" Akihiko said pointing his finger. "What are doing here? Did you follow us?"

"Uh, stopped pointing fingers for a second and look around" Bloom told her brother and everyone was looking around the hallway.

They were suddenly surrounded by the assassins who were ready to kill them, for foiling Ichio's plans. There was too many of them. There were about to surrender, until Sora's taken control of Bloom's voice.

" _Everyone hold onto, Bloom,"_ Sora's voice came out of Bloom's mouth, until Sora's ghostly form pushes Bloom's body onto them and they all disappeared in a spark of blue flames.

* * *

A dark greyish with blue lightning bolt appears over at the wilting garden of Sakurakoji Manor. Akihiko and Junichi suddenly fallen from the grey cloud as they landed into the tree limbs. Tsubaki was next to fall out the cloud as well, until she landed into Akihiko's arms.

"Mother, are you ok?"

Tsubaki was confused. "Mother?"

The mysterious masked man fallen out the cloud as he landed on his feet and then his knees then he slowly stood back, before looking up at the dark grey cloud once again.

Bloom started to scream as she was falling out of the cloud and it disappeared. She closed her eyes tightly as she screamed as she landed her body into the tree limbs, until her body slowly slide off and hit many tree limbs and she finally landed in the arms of the mysterious masked man.

Bloom looked at the masked man eye's as they looked very familiar to her. His eyes were wine colored and she remembers the pureblood's smell of fresh cut roses. She picked up and places the mask over his head to reveal himself.

"Kaname!" Bloom yelled his name with little bit of anger in her voice.

Kaname places her down on the ground, so he can hugged. He hugged his dear rose tightly, but Bloom wasn't hugging him back. When he finally let her go, she walked over to the tree to grabbed her bag which got snag by the tree bark.

"What?" Tsubaki taken a sniff in the air. "What is that smell?" She asked before, she was placed down on her feet, while Akihiko was trying to take the anti vampire chains off her feet.

Bloom smelled something in the air as well. As she looked into her bag to find a medium sized vial full of blood. It was dripping out while it was half opened through her bag and onto the tree roots. Junichi was leaning against the tree, as he looked at the face of the tree. This was the tree that Akira was in, until he felt the tree suddenly got warm.

Something was sizzling in the air, as Bloom looked to see that the tree was making that noise.

"Get away!" Bloom shrieked, as everyone covered their heads and jumped onto the grassy ground.

The tree exploded as the leaves were on fire and the bark was burning. Bloom and Junichi look to see that Akira was laying were the exploded tree was and she was unconscious, while covered in dirt and water.

Junichi ran towards her unconscious form as he places her in his arms and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the dirt off her face.

"Akira-chan," Bloom said softly.

"Akira… sweetie, please wake up," Junichi said quietly in her ear. "I need you."

* * *

So, this was a hard chapter for me to make, until the second guest from the last chapter gave my the perfect idea and I would love to say _Arigato_ to him/her. Tsubaki and Junichi are saved, but what about Akira?

Where did that vial of blood come from? Does anyone know? Here's your hint~Her grandmother

I didn't do much for Junichi, but he will have more lines. I'm sorry. He was just surprised and he sometimes talk, but only to Akira unless someone has spoken to him. He's more like a quiet butler of the Sakurakoji Manor.

Rest In Peace, Fang. We will all remember you as the human dog with silver hair and who loves chocolate. :(

To let you know, Bloom and Shiki were in a illusion of Sakurakoji Manor made by Rido, while they were unconscious and Bloom is wearing the same thing she wore in chapter twenty seven, not counting the blood red cloak. Just like Ruby Rose from off of _RWBY._ Also not counting the white shoulder length hair.

Will Bloom returned back to Cross Academy to save her friends in time?

We are almost there to 100 reviews! I can't wait to see how many reviews I can get after a 100, I'm hoping for many as 200 at the end of the story! :)


	30. Captured

Guest #1 and ShippingMaster108, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

tenzing, thanks for favoriting this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty~Captured**

The sun started to rise over Sakurakoji Manor as Bloom started to opened her eyes to see that she was in the living room area of her manor. Kaname happened to be on the other couch facing her as he slept. She was still irritated that he was still here, when he should have left her alone. She slowly stood up from the couch and stretched her arms out, before she taken off her blood red cloak and walked out of the living room area to climb up stairs to the second story of the manor.

As she walked pass the first door, she noticed that Akira was still unconscious and she was wrapped in bandages. Junichi happened to be in the room, as he ran warm water for her forehead. Bloom knocked on the door to get Junichi's attention.

"Good morning, Junichi-san," Bloom greeted as she slowly walked in. He greeted her back, before turning his attention back to Akira. "She still haven't wake up yet?"

"No," Junichi placed the warm wet towel on her face. "I would let Lady Sakurakoji heal her, but she still weak. Your friend in the other room seemed worried about your her as well."

"Um… my friend is actually my long lost brother, Akihiko."

"Pardon me?"

"That's my brother, Akihiko Kuran."

"Impossible," Junichi said, disbelieved. "He died a long time ago. Rido Kuran, his father killed him."

"No, he hasn't," Bloom said. "He taken the form of my father's black cat, until he will able to turn back into his vampire form, but it hasn't happened yet. He keeps turning back into a black cat and then to a Level C vampire."

"That's quite interesting, Bloom-sama," Junichi said, before looking back down at Akira who started to moan in her sleep. She started to move, but Junichi held her down and told her stay still. She wasn't still properly healed yet.

Bloom wanted to help the red haired maid, until she thought about something from last night. She remember that there was a vial of blood in her bag, as she slowly pulled it out from her bag. It was halfway empty as half of it was used to save her from her tree spell.

"What are you going to do with that, Bloom-sama?" Junichi asked, while looking at the vial in her hands. Bloom looked at the vial for a couple of seconds, until she removed the cap and looked up at the butler.

"I'm going to drink this," Bloom said. "I hoping it will give me back my nature abilities." Bloom was about to put her lips onto the vial, until Junichi stopped her, by grabbing her wrist. He quickly apologizes to the flower princess, before telling something important.

"Bloom-sama, I suggest that you let Akira drink it," Junichi suggested. "I mean what if that's someone else's blood that someone wanted you to drink. It could be poisonous pureblood's blood."

Bloom looked at the vial and back to Akira who was still moaning in pain. If she gave the blood to Akira, she will slowly die. It she drinks it, she might be able to survive it. But she needs the blood to help her.

So, Bloom taken the risk and drank the blood. As she slowly drank it, she noticed someone from her past that she suddenly remembers. It was her grandmother Shizuka Hio. This was her blood that she was drinking. Bloom remember the taste of it as her white hair turned back into the same natural hair color that she was born with. The cherry blossom pink color was back in her hair, as she felt her nature abilities returning back to her.

She decided to test them out by hovering her hands over Akira and wanted healing her. As she slowly healed her, she opened her brown eyes slowly to see Bloom and Junichi next to her. She turned her head to Junichi as she places her hand on his cheek.

Bloom decided to leave them alone for a while.

As she left the bedroom leaving Junichi and Akira alone, Bloom decided to check on her mother since she was in her bedroom overnight. Standing in front of the door, she was about to knock on the door, until she heard Tsubaki having a conversation.

"Are you really my son?"

"Yes, I am, mother."

"Well, can you prove it?"

Bloom opened the door to see Akihiko taking the anti vampire chains off of his mother's feet slowly. Somehow, last night he was having trouble with them, until he decided to use one of Tsubaki's black bobby pins.

"Hey, mother, Akihiko,"

Akihiko had finally got rid of the vampire chains from off her feet as she slowly stood up from the bed. "Bloom, how can this Level C vampire with cat ears and tail be my dead son?"

Bloom explained how Akihiko is her real long lost son. She explains what happened on that day and Akihiko suddenly take over when he explained how he got into Sora's black cat body. Tsubaki was confused and surprised, until she looked up at her son and touched his cheek, as he relaxed against her motherly touch.

"My son," Tsubaki said softy. "My little boy,"

"Mother, I'm not little anymore," Akihiko said, embarrassed while blushing. "Thanks to you, father, and Bloom I couldn't be happier to have this life without the three of you."

Bloom walked towards her mother and older brother, as Tsubaki hugged them tightly. The flower princess suddenly let go, as Lady Sakurakoji looked at her daughter confused.

"Bloom, is there something wrong?"

" _Bloom, it's time to reveal about my existence to your mother."_ She heard her father's voice in her mind as she opened her mixed eyes slowly to look at Tsubaki and Akihiko.

"Mother, there's something that I need to share with you," Bloom said, before she felt a sudden presence, until she turned around to see Kaname under the doorframe looking at Bloom, his aunt, and his rival cousin at their sudden reunion.

"Oh, Kaname," Tsubaki walked towards him and gave him a loving hug and he embraced his aunt as well. "I'm so happy for you and Bloom," she let go of her nephew as he looked into his aunt's warm emerald green eyes.

"Thank you, aunt Tsubaki," Kaname replied, before walking towards Bloom. She was looking away from as her eyes were closed, until Kaname places his hand on her left cheek.

"My beautiful dear ro-" Kaname stopped speaking to her, as she gripped onto his wrist and immediately taken it off her cheek.

"Bloom," Kaname said her name once again, until he decided to place his hand on her cheek once more. "What is the matter?" When he tried to reach for her cheek, she immediately slapped his hand away from her.

"No!" Bloom shrieked. "Don't touch me!"

"Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji!" Tsubaki hissed her name. "What is the matter with you? Why are you like that to your fiancee?"

"He's not my fiancee anymore!" Bloom yelled at her mother. "He broken my heart."

"Mother, it's true," Akihiko stepped in to helped his sister. "Kaname hid secrets away from her and I wanted to save her from making a mistake that she was going to regret."

"Kaname Kuran, is this true?" She asked his nephew.

"I'm afraid it is, but I'm willing to be with her once more, if she gives me another chance to change." Kaname replied before looking back at Akihiko and Bloom.

"I'm sorry, but I need time to think about this." Bloom said, before leaving her mother's bedroom.

"I'll talk to her," Akihiko said, before he was stopped by his mother.

"No, son, we should let Kaname talk to her," Tsubaki suggested.

"Why him?!" Akihiko retorted. "He is always in the way between me and my sister." He pointed to his cousin, Kaname. "Just because he's a year older than my sister, doesn't mean I have to be a shadow to her. I been a shadow to her when she was three years old, until this almighty pureblood vampire taken her away from me. He doesn't deserve her."

"Akihiko, I adore your sister, because she's different."

"How come you can't love your own sister, Yuki?" Akihiko asked. "Aren't you two supposed to get married?"

"I see Yuki as my sister." Kaname replied. "Bloom is more than my cousin." Akihiko and Tsubaki looked at the almighty pureblood as he explained. "She's a friend. She's my lover. She's my dear rose and my queen."

He looked at his aunt Tsubaki before talking. "She is shy but sweet and also a beautiful princess of both Sakurakoji and Kuran family, aunt Tsubaki. I want to spend an eternity with her, even if she's still furious with me."

Tsubaki sobbed softly before hugging her nephew. "Even though you're not my nephew that my brother and sister had. I can see you as my nephew besides an ancestor from the Kuran family." Tsubaki looked at his wine colored eyes before touching his cheek. "You better take good care of my daughter."

"I will," Kaname said before Tsubaki removed her hand from his cheek. "I promise, aunt Tsubaki."

Kaname walked out of the master bedroom before walking towards Bloom's bedroom. He knocked on the door, waiting for Bloom's response. It was awfully quiet in her room. He had the courage to walked in without hearing her response.

A dark figure was surrounding Bloom's body as she was unconscious in the dark figure's arms.

"Well, well, well, looked who decided to appear and interpret our little reunion, Bloom," Rido said as he evilly smirked at his nephew.

"Rido," Kaname hissed his name. "Where are you going with my fiancee?"

"Oh, I just want to talk to my slave, but somehow you've interrupted our little talk." Rido replied, as Bloom's blood filled the air when the dark pureblood revealed his fang marks on her neck, where the bonding tattoo that Kaname placed on her neck as a sign of their love disappeared slowly, making the flower princess suffer in agony.

Kaname couldn't take it anymore. He decided to launched himself at Rido, until all three of the disappearance as they disintegrated into bats.

In the other room, Tsubaki and Akihiko were having a small conversation, until they both stood up from the bed as they smelled blood in the air. Tsubaki was the first person to run out of her master bedroom, as she opened the door to Bloom's bedroom to see a small blood splatter on the floor and also on her locket necklace, which she happen to pick up.

"Mother," Akihiko catched up with his mother as she was holding onto Sora's locket necklace close to her heart.

"Where's Bloom and Kaname?"

Tsubaki turned around to face her son with worried filled eyes, as he walked towards her to comfort her. "Rido… he'd taken them… I can smell him in this room."

* * *

Bloom and Kaname were in the underground prison of Cross Academy. The flower princess was walking around the cold cell, as she watched the sunlight going down turning into twilight. She immediately grabbed a sharp metal bar that was lying down on the cold stone floor and started hitting on the metal bars hard, trying to break them apart. But Bloom wasn't going to give up.

Kaname, on the other hand kept quiet as he was chained to the wall with anti vampire chains. He didn't have on a shirt or his coat on as he was suffering in the cold and there was blood slashes across his back.

How did they ended up like this?

" _NO!" Bloom cried. "Stop, uncle Rido!"_

 _Kaname opened his eyes slowly as looked to see Bloom being pushed into the cell, as Rido slashes her with a blood whip only once, until she grabbed the metal bars and the electric shock immediately surged into her body. Bloom and Sora's voice were heard as they were screaming in agony. Bloom felt her father's ghostly form separating from her body, as the deadly flames and lightning from the bars were putting her through agony._

 _As she slowly fallen onto the floor, Kurai Hono appeared and Sora's ghostly form went into the sword, leaving Bloom powerless without her father and his deadly flames. For the first time in her pureblood life, Bloom was separated from the one person that she loved. Rido pushed her body into the cell, as she slowly crawled to the sword until the dark pureblood grabbed it before she could._

" _So, it seems that Sora never die from his frozen death, is that right, my slave?" Rido kicked her in the stomach to make her groaned. "We shall see what can I do with Kurai Hono and your father now, since you're now weak and powerless without them."_

" _Leave my fiancee out of this, Rido," Kaname hissed._

 _Rido walked over to his nephew before he started looking at his furious face. "Is that a way to disrespect your uncle, Kaname? Besides she doesn't love you anymore."_

" _NO!" Kaname roared, as she tries to break free from his chains._

 _Rido chuckled evilly. "I love the see you suffering Kaname, but sometimes I wonder if you care about the people around you who gave you and Bloom respect, even though you're my ultimate slaves._

 _As Bloom slowly stood from the cold stone floor, she launched herself to Rido, until he uses a command to make her stop moving and uses his blood whips to constricted her. Bloom had no choice but not to move. She been through this before, so all she can do was hold still until Rido stopped using his command on her._

" _Kaname, I'm willing to make you an offer that you simply cannot refuse." Rido said, as he slowly taken a small lock from Bloom's hair and ram his fingers through it. Rido looked at Bloom as she was slowly crying while still following his command. He couldn't take that face anymore._

" _Bloom, stop crying and suffer." He commanded._

 _Bloom immediately stopped crying as she felt the blood whips around her tighten her small body._

" _Kaname, as your master and uncle, I want you and Bloom to my slaves no matter what." Rido started talking more, as Kaname looked up at his uncle. "I'm willing to let you and your sister, and your friends go, unless you let Bloom become my mate and queen."_

" _Give her back to me!" He growled. "Don't you dare harm the others, Rido!"_

" _I can't do that." Rido said. "Make your choice now or I will make the decision for you."_

 _Kaname stood there in silence as Rido uses his blood whips to unwrapped an unconscious Bloom, as she was taken into his arms. "Ka...na...me…"_

 _Rido smirked as he petted Bloom's hair. "Hm, I guess you made your decision, nephew." the dark pureblood started taking Bloom over his shoulder, as she started beating him on his back with her balled up hands, until she decided to yanked his curly hair off of him. He looked at the flower princess as she scraped her nails against his cheek, leaving bleeding scratch marks on him._

" _My, my such a naughty little princess I have," Rido said, before slamming her body down on the floor, as she landed on her bottom. She started rubbing on it, while looking at her uncle. "So feisty, which I like you, Bloomie,"_

 _Rido walked closer to her as he bend down to get a closer look at her face, until she used her left leg to fight back when her foot hit his face._

" _You dirty pervert! I hate you!"_

 _He covered his face, until Bloom immediately grabbed the sharp metal pole and one of Rido's blood whips grabbed and pulled it away from as it landed into the cell where she and Kaname was._

" _It seems that you need to be properly punish first," Rido said, as his blood whips grabbed Bloom and thrown her back into the cell and slammed it shut._

" _I will come back for you Bloomie, if you decide to be my mate and queen, since you don't love Kaname anymore."_

" _When I get… out of here…" Bloom slowly said as she was catching her breath. "I'm going to kill you… for everything… that you have done to me and to my friends and my family."_

 _Rido chuckled. "You can never kill me, Bloom," Rido turned around to face the flower princess. "You are my slave and you can never kill your master."_

" _I killed you once, Rido," Bloom hissed. "And I can kill you once again."_

" _We shall see, Bloom," Rido said. "I'd think about the offer if I was you, if you want to save everyone that you love desperately, especially you Kaname…"_

* * *

"Bloom… that's enough…" Kaname said tiredly. He somehow couldn't stand of the noise of metal against metal.

"I can't!" Bloom replied, as she continues to hit the metal bars with the sharp pole, until the bars of the cell immediately shocked her once again, sending her back as she hit her body across the wall, where Kaname was chained. There was a few burn marks on the flower princess hands as she looked at the first degree burns.

Bloom started to cry when she noticed the burns, she covered her eyes up with her burned hands as the tears nearly burned her some more.

"Bloom… my sweet innocent, Bloomie," Kaname called her name as she slowly looked at her ex-fiancce with such worry filled eyes. He was worried about her as well.

"What do you want, _ancestor Kaname_ ," Bloom sobbed quietly. "I don't love you anymore,"

"Bloom, look at me,"

She slowly looked up at him as she wiped her tears off. "Even though you hate me now, I will always be in your heart, but for now we must be together for the time being." Kaname stated to make her feel better until he noticed her mixed eyes glowed dangerously red as she started clutching onto her throat. She was hungry for blood now, ever since Rido taken half of her blood making her very weak at the moment.

"I see that you are craving for blood," Kaname said. "I can see it in your eyes."

"No… I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me, my love," Kaname said, as Bloom turned around to looked away from him. "Whenever I crave for your blood, I can see everything even in your emotions."

Bloom looked at him once again. "Pervert," she muttered.

Kaname chuckled "You sound like my mother.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Kaname," Bloom crossed her arms. Did Bloom really sound like her aunt Juri back there?

"Bloom, it's the only way to survive your hunger for bloodlust." Kaname said. "Please, I'm only doing this… in the name of love."

Bloom looked at Kaname wide-eyed as she felt her hunger for bloodlust increase. She didn't want to have his blood anymore in her system. She didn't even want to see him anymore. But she must drink from him in order to survive.

Bloom slowly crawled to him as she smelled his body scent which made her body shiver smelling his masculine pureblood scent of fresh cut red roses. Bloom places her hands on Kaname's warms cheeks, before she places a small kiss on the tip of nose. She moved her nose and mouth to his neck as she opened widely and sank her fangs into his jugular vein. As she started drinking from her ex-fiancce, she saw every emotion that Kaname felt when she was attacked by the assassins and also Rido when they were young, before they defeated them together at Kuran Manor, before her memories were erased once again.

A lone tear started to run down her cheek as she felt her nature abilities getting stronger by the second. A light green aura was glowing all around her, until a large, but strong vine came through the cell wall, breaking a way out for Bloom and Kaname to be free.

As Bloom finished drinking Kaname's blood, she was smiling once more, before wiping his blood off with her finger. She decided to slit her wrist and fill up her mouth with blood, as she gave Kaname a vampire kiss to make him feel better. Kaname was slowly gulping down her blood and he was moving his lips against hers, as her blood started dripping from his mouth. Kaname felt his pureblood strength building up inside of him, as he pulled the chains off the wall to set himself.

When he removed his lips from Bloom's, he immediately touched her soft cheeks again, before putting her in an embrace. Bloom was wide-eyed when Kaname moved his lips against hers and now she was truly speechless now that her ancestor also known as her cousin still love her. Bloom decided to move her hands to his waist and hugged him back as she rested her head on his shoulder. When the embrace was over, they both stood up from the cell floor and immediately crawl through the hole where Bloom's nature whips created a way out.

They were free for now.

All they had to do was fight against their master and uncle, better known as the dark pureblood himself, Rido Kuran. For their freedom and for a better life in the future.

* * *

This chappie was another hard one to think about but thanks to ShippingMaster108 for idea I couldn't have done it without her help!

Just only one more chapter left, until we have reached the manga part of Vampire Knight and the storyline with be different from the original one, but I promise everyone that the future chapters will be filled with love, passion, regret, and also a hidden secret from Bloom which I can't reveal.


	31. Heroes of The Past

Guest #1, myra k kuran, and ShippingMaster108, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! We have reached 102 reviews on this story! I can't wait for more reviews. Let's celebrate with a fancy cake with Kaname and Bloom on top of it!

nagisa akabane, thanks for favoriting this story!

More sexiness with Kaname and Bloom at the fourth line breaker of this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty One~Heroes of The Past**

Kaname and Bloom were running to go save Yuki, Zero, and the Night Class as they were ambushed by Level E's Rido has left behind on academy grounds. Bloom uses her nature vine whips and also her razor sharp cherry blossom petals to killed them in their path. Kaname's eyes glowed dangerously red as the Level E's dissolved into dust. Bloom and Kaname were still very weak at the moment, but this was just like in the past when Rido came for Yuki and used Bloom to kill her dear cousin Kaname. On the other hand, this was their final battle. They have to face Rido once again, in order for them to have peace.

As Kaname and Bloom killed the last Level E's in their path, Bloom started to slowly down and catch her breath. Kaname turned his head to see Bloom almost pounced by another Level E, as she covered her body with her nature vines abilities, until he uses his almighty abilities to kill him in an instant. He immediately ran towards her as she slowly removed herself from her nature vines.

"Bloom, are you alright," Kaname asked, as Bloom wiped off the dirt and glass off her, before she started coughing. "Did he lay a finger on you?"

"No," Bloom responded. "Somehow, without my father's flames, I became exhausted. I never used my nature abilities this long before."

Kaname remembers about Bloom's newfound abilities. If Bloom doesn't take in enough sunlight, she will become weak during the day and through the night. If she was around trees, she will be a lot more stronger, but somehow the Night Class use their abilities on the Level E's and the trees were half-burnt, cut down, or half frozen.

"There's no time for you to rest." Kaname said, before he scooped up Bloom in his arms. Bloom was wide-eyed and also in a daze when she noticed how dreamy his eyes were. "We have to defeat Rido."

Kaname started running towards Rido's location as he carried Bloom in his arms. Bloom held onto him close as both of her arms wrapped around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

Once they reach the building were Rido was, Kaname climbed up the stairs, as they Bloom was looking to see weak vampires that Rido managed to take their blood. Kaname kicked the door opened to see Rido with his back turned away from them as he watched the Yuki, Zero, and the Night Class suffer in front of them, before turning around to see the pureblood couple.

"I see you two managed to escape from your prison," Rido said with blood trickling down his lips. Kaname places Bloom down to the ground as she stood by him. "So, Bloomie, are you ready to become one with me?"

Bloom looked at him disgusted, until she noticed something glowing behind, she tries to see what was hiding behind him besides the others suffering in agony.

"I will never become yours, Rido," Bloom replied. "Let the others go now or else,"

"Or else what?" Rido asked with a smirk. "I have taken your sweet and innocent blood. Your nature abilities from your dear mother are not strong against mines, Bloom." His blood whips started to appear from behind their master as Bloom and Kaname slowly taken a couple steps back to see how high they are and they were amazed.

"And besides the only way to make me suffer is by your dear father's sword, Kurai Hono," Rido moved to his left to show that the sword was flare up with it's deadly blue flames. The blade was stuck deeped into the building and also the flower princess and the almighty pureblood noticed something else.

"Go ahead," Rido insisted. "Walk towards the sword and stone figure, Bloom."

"What is this, Rido?" Kaname asked.

"You'll see."

Bloom walked towards the stone figure as she looked at Rido. This wasn't a trick by him or anything. He just wanted to see Bloom's reaction to this. She ignored the flaming sword as she stood in front of the stone figure, before placing her hand on it's cheek.

"Who… who is this?" Bloom asked softly scared.

Rido chuckled. "You don't recognize him?"

"Uncle Sora," Kaname said softly surprised.

"Father,"

"Yes, Bloomie," Rido walked closer to the flower princess. "It's your father turned into stone and the only way to save is to pull out the sword."

Bloom cupped his father's stone cheeks before kissing his forehead and turned around to grabbed the sword. Suddenly Rido's blood whips stopped her by whipping her hand, making her jump and rub her whipped hand.

"I wouldn't pull out your father's sword if I were you, my slave,"

"Why shouldn't I?" Bloom hissed. "It's my father's anyway."

"Maybe you don't know the story behind it." Rido explained, before standing in front of her. "The sword will only work if it was 'fit for a king'. So, I'm the only one who can pulled it out, because I'm the oldest Kuran, besides having my dear nephew as my slave. If you pulled it out, you've might as well killed your father and you have dishonored your family as the Sakurakoji Hime, Bloomie."

"No," Bloom fallen on her knees before she started crying. She turned around to see others still being constricted by his blood whips and her stoned father in front of him, until she stood up and hugged her father's stoned body tightly as she cried softly.

Rido has truly broken the flower princess's heart about the story behind the sword. It was the true story and somehow Sora never die from the wrong owner of the sword, but how come?

Rido turned around to face his nephew. "Kaname, if you love her so much then come save her." Kaname looked at Rido as he felt his anger boiling up, but he kept it at a safe level where he can't collapse the whole building they're standing on.

"Bloom," Rido called out her name as she turned around to face him with watery eyes. "Bang,"

Bloom's eyes widened as he fallen on her knees while clutching onto her heart. She was screaming in agony as she felt her heartbeat stopping. She was having a hard time breathing as she looked up at Rido and then to Kaname.

"Ka..na..me.." Bloom tried to say his name as her heart was attacking her. "Stop… him…" she cried.

"Rido, no!" Kaname yelled as he lunged towards his uncle until he disappeared in front of him. Rido appeared behind him, before his blood whips grabbed his ankles and thrown him in front of Bloom.

Rido's command suddenly stopped when Bloom was catching her breath while looking at Kaname slowly standing up.

"Kaname, no," Bloom insisted of having Kaname staying down to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Bloom started being grabbed by his blood whips and was thrown into Rido's arms. Bloom screamed as Rido clutches onto her with his iron grip.

Rido smelled her shoulder length pink hair, as she was disgusted by him."You know you smell just like your mother, Tsubaki before I rape her to have my second child which is you." He whispered in her ear.

"I was never your child, Rido!" Bloom cried. "Sora has been my father and also a father to your first son, Akihiko!"

"We shall see," His blood whips grabbed Bloom's wrists and her ankles as she was stood there trying to yanked them off with her vampire teeth, until another blood whip was wrapped around her neck making her scream and choked to death.

"Go ahead. Call out to your lover, Bloom," Rido insisted. "That's exactly what your mother, Tsubaki and your aunt Juri did."

Bloom opened her eyes to find Kaname, holding onto his chest, as he was about to the next step of freeing everyone. He walked towards the sword and grabbed the handle of it. The flower princess was looking at him wide-eyed. He was going to pull out her father's sword.

"No, Kaname no!" Bloom cried.

He slowly pulled it out with every last bit of his almighty strength, before raising it up in the air. Kaname has removed Kurai Hono, until he was electrocuted by it making him unconscious as the sword fallen out of his hand and the flames disappeared. Sora's stone body was breaking into pieces as it slowly showed a bluish light from the inside, until it exploded in front of them.

Sora Sakurakoji was gone forever.

"No, Father, Kaname!" Bloom cried.

The others were shocked as well, as they witnessed what has Kaname done.

Rido chuckled evilly as he walked Bloom suffer in tears. "It seems that my dear nephew couldn't handle the sword either. I am now king of the vampires, Bloom and you are forever my queen and my mate." He said before licking her neck, as she felt his hot breath touching her moist neck.

"No, please... Rido… Kaname…" she cried softly before she passed out from the shock.

"Bloom… we stick together as one." Sora's voice echoed through her mind as he appeared in his ghostly form in front of her before entering her body. "No matter what, I will always be with you."

Before Rido even sunk his fangs into her neck, Bloom immediately opened her eyes as they were glowing cyan blue and she immediately gave out a battle cry, which triggers her blue flames surrounding her body. The flames burned the blood whips and burned Rido as well when he felt the burn. Bloom was free as she jumped away from him and landed on her knees.

Bloom had a blue scarf around her neck as her eyes still glowed cyan blue and the flames surrounded her. Her and her father joined together as one to become stronger.

She turned around to face the others as she slowly walked towards him and the flames slowly burned the whips and Level E's from around them. The others dropped to the ground as they regained their breaths.

"Nature Vine Grab!" Bloom used her vines to grabbed the others and places them on some sturdy tree branches to watch over them.

"Bloom-itoko-sama!"

"Bloom!"

"Lady Bloom, wait!"

"Stay there. This is between me and him!" Bloom told them.

Bloom looked at Rido as he slowly stood up holding onto his shoulder. "Yes, now that's the Bloom I knew after so long. You have finally blossom into a pureblood vampire."

"Rido Kuran, I have had it with you and your reign of terror to both Kuran and Sakurakoji families." Bloom said angrily.

" _You've kidnapped my daughter and used her to kill her nephew."_ Sora said angrily.

"You turned me into a human slave and suffer the same fate as a human for fifteen long years."

" _And you ruined our lives from the beginning!"_

" _ **We are not allowing you to hurt anyone at the academy, even if it means we have to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good!"**_ Sora and Bloom said together with anger.

* * *

As the battle continues, as Bloom used her vines and her razor sharp cherry blossom petals on Rido. He was dodging them until Sora uses his flames to protect Bloom and aim and throw his flames at the dark pureblood, until Rido was somehow weak and Bloom held him down with her grabbing vines.

While Rido's distracted, Bloom immediately ran over to Kaname and cradle his chest while having to looked at his face. She cupped his face before she places a passionate kiss on his cold lips as her lips glowed green to show that she was healing him with a vampire healing kiss.

Yuki watched as Bloom was saving her brother with her vampire healing kiss, until she noticed Rido breaking free and launching himself to close to her.

"Bloom-itoko-sama, look out!" Yuki cried as she somehow got the Night Classes attention when they noticed what was happening with Bloom and Rido.

Bloom wasn't paying attention to her battle against Rido.

As she removed her lips, she waited for him to wake up until she felt Rido's iron grip hand wrapped around her neck behind her. Her fingers tried to remove them, as he looked at the helpless flower princess. He walked over to the ledge of the building while looking down at the long drop of how Bloom will suffer her death.

"Let's see how powerful you are when I use this on you," Rido said as he showed Kurai Hono next to her neck, until he stabbed her in the left shoulder blade.

She screamed in agony as blood came out and turning into blue fire as it dropped from her shoulder and onto the grassy ground. The others were somehow on the ground when they smelled Bloom's blood and suddenly moved out of the way as they dodged the spreading blue flames. Rido looked down at the fiery flaming ground until he smirked evilly in front of the wounded flower princess, before throwing Kurai Hono behind him, so she wouldn't be able to reach it with her other hand.

Rido was both choking Bloom and Sora at the same time as he heard their struggling voices together as one.

"Well, my innocent Bloomie," Rido said. "It's time for you to die along with your father, without having your lover by your side."

Before Rido let go of the flower princess, he heard a sudden battle cry from behind him as he felt a blade going through his stomach. He looked down to see the blade of Kurai Hono, until it flared up in blue flames.

"What is this?!" Rido asked roughly. "What is going on?!" He was shocked and surprised as he felt the flames consume all around him. He turned around and let Bloom go, until she held onto the ledge with her only right arm. Sora tries to give Bloom all of his strength to hold her up, but he was slowly disappearing from her body.

Kaname started using the sword and immediately slashed Rido multiple times in an instant before he shattered into dust and glass shards. As for the grand finale of Rido's death, the deadly flames consume his remains and clothing as it danced along in the chilly night air. Bloom suddenly felt weaker than ever, not until Kaname showed up to pulled her, but he was also weak also when Bloom had to healed him from his unconscious state.

Bloom looked over her to see that the others were trying to put the flames out but they couldn't. She looked back up at her cousin before smiling at him and let go of his wrist as she started fallen.

Everything was in slow motion, when Kaname still there for a couple seconds, until he jumped to catch her in his arms. He turned his body over as he was at the bottom, while Bloom was on top of him as they hugged close. Kaname was going to suffer the deadly flames first before Bloom. Before they were dropped into the flames, Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately while he kissed his dear rose back as well.

"Kaname-sama!"

"Lady Bloom!

"Cousin Bloom,"

"Kaname-onii-sama, Bloom-itoko-sama!"

"Lord Kaname!"

Did they survive the deadly flames or they sacrificed themselves to save the academy and others?

* * *

Well… the next day rolled by in an instant, as Bloom heard a voice. It sounded like an angel.

" _Bloomie…"_

"Father…" Bloom muttered.

" _Bloomie, open those big blue eyes for me…"_

She slowly opened her eyes slowly to see someone with white long white hair in a ponytail, cyan blue eyes, and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Once her eyes regain their sight, she was looking at her father, Lord Sora Sakurakoji.

"Father… am I dead?"

"No, you're not," Sora said. "You're in the infirmary of the academy."

Bloom slowly raised her body up, until she fellow sharp pain in both of her hands. She looked at them as they were wrapped bandages from the blue flames. She has second-degree burns on her hands. Bloom looked about her father who happens to be in his real body. He was no longer a ghost. He was truly alive from his frozen death and no longer in Rido's curse anymore.

Bloom smiled happily, "Father!" She hugged her father suddenly as she laughed his name.

Sora hugged her back as he smiled at his daughter happiness.

When Bloom removed herself from her father, she looked at her left to see Kaname in the other bed unconscious. His whole chest was wrapped in bandages after having second degree burns on his back.

"What happened, Father?" Bloom asked before looking at Sora. "We were both consumed by the blue flames and how did he manage to wield your sword?"

"After when you and Kaname were dropped into the flames, I was able to consume them in your body before I return back to my normal body." Sora explained. "You and him suffered second-degree burns as the others place you and him into the infirmary for both of you to heal. You will be able to heal in a couple of months, but Kaname's somehow permanent he will be in pain for a couple months, but he will get used to it."

"But what about Kurai Hono?"

Sora pulled it out from his sword strap and showed it in front of his daughter. It was still the same. There was no damage to it. Bloom was surprised as well.

"The story that Rido told you was true, but there's a twist. The sword will only work if it's fit for a king." Sora explained. "Kaname was training to be the next Kuran king since he's the heir to Haruka's throne. Somehow, the sword worked on you because when you were born, I needed a blood sample and I used yours and it work. It never harmed you and never killed you in the process, not even the deadly flames."

Sora handed Kurai Hono to his daughter as she looked at the blade, before giving back to her father. "No, it's your sword, father. I want to learn how to use my nature and flame abilities better. I want to learn it from my mother and my father. The people who raised me since I was born."

Sora smiled at his daughter before placing the sword back into his strap. He places his hand on his daughter shoulder, as she looked up at his cyan blue eyes. "One day, this sword will belong to you and Kaname, because you two showed great courage to save your friends and family."

"I missed you, Father," Bloom started crying.

Sora smiled. "I missed hugging you, every single day, Bloomie," Sora said before pulling his daughter into a hug once again.

Sora Sakurakoji was reunited with his family once again, when he was back in his body somehow he felt his wife's presence here at the academy.

She was with Kaien and Toga, as they fought to keep the gates closed. She was overjoyed that her husband was still alive after Rido put him in a frozen death. Bloom giggled at their parents happiness as they kissed which she happen to ruin the moment.

* * *

Later on during the afternoon, Bloom was back in her dorm room along with her cousin Yuki and her friend, Zero. As they were talking, the flower princess was packing her things for her to return back home to Sakurakoji Manor.

"Yuki, Zero," Bloom heard the voice of Kaname behind her as she was looking down at her duffel bag. She stopped for a second as she was shocked that he was awake now. He was only wearing his black trench coat and white slacks as his chest was showing the wrapped bandages."Leave us alone."

"S-Sure onii-sama," Yuki replied without hesitation, before taking Zero's hand. Once they left the room closing the door behind them, Bloom started walking towards her bathroom to grabbed her bath needs before placing them in the duffel bag.

"Can I help you with something?" Bloom asked Kaname while not looking at him. He places his black trench coat over the chair when Bloom does her hair and makeup.

"Bloom, where are you going?" Kaname asked walking towards her.

"I'm going back home to Sakurakoji Manor." Bloom replied. "I miss my home, Kaname and I… I just need to get away for awhile."

"Are you still thinking about our relationship?"

Bloom sighed sadly. "Kaname… I don't think that our relationship of being engaged lovers isn't going to happen. You lied to me when I ask for the truth."

Bloom zipped up her duffel bag and thrown it on the floor with the other two that was already packed. She walked over to the vase to pick up the red rose, before she felt that Kaname was behind her. She didn't want to his face. She just stood there not looking at him, until she had the courage to look at him.

"You know every time I looked at this rose from the academy grounds, sometimes I think about you." Bloom said looking at the rose.

"Bloom," he grabbed onto her shoulder blades, as winched at the pain of her left shoulder blade when her uncle stabbed her.

"Please stay with me." He cupped her face, as she closed her eyes to relaxed against his touch.

She opened her eyes to looked at his wine colored eyes before she pushed him off him. "Please Kaname, don't make this hard on me. I have to go," Bloom started walking away, before placing the rose on her bed, until Kaname pulled on her wrist and turned her around to face him.

His eyes glowed dangerously red as the color of love and passion, while his fingers were on her chin. "You are mine, Bloom. And only mine." He said looking at her pink lips as he smelled the lips gloss scent on them and it was his favorite flavor. Strawberry lips were always tasty to him when kissing or running his tongue over his lover's lips. Suddenly his lips crashed into hers as his hands gripped down to her thighs. Bloom kept her mouth closed before she decided to moved her lips against his.

He slid his tongue on the bottom of her lips asking for permission, until she felt his hand grip onto her bottom roughly, causing her to gasped. He immediately gripped onto her thighs to help her jumped and wrapped her legs around his hips. She cupped his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, before Kaname places more soft and moist kisses on her lips for her enjoyment.

He started walking towards the bed, as he places her onto it and taken off her white short sleeve dress, leaving her in her purple bra and panties.

"I want you, my sweet and innocent rose," Kaname growled, before kissing her left shoulder blade to heal her shoulder wound. Bloom didn't feel the pain in her shoulder as she decided to comply and make Kaname take over her body.

Bloom started to ground her hips against his as she was making him growl. He pushed her onto the bedspread and they crawled into the middle of her bed. He started to kiss her neck, as he ran his cold hands to caressed her hips and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Kaname…" Bloom gasped. He started running his fingers through her shoulder length pink hair, as she stare up at him with her big blue eyes.

"You are mine, Bloom, say it," He demanded. Bloom can feel his breath on her neck as he licked her neck, making her back arch in the process, before he sank his fangs into it, causing her to gasp. "Say it," He growled.

"I am yours, Kaname," Bloom gripped onto his shoulder length mahogany locks. "Please… take me,"

Kaname smirked at the flower princess's response as he stood up from the bed while she raised her body up to be in front of him. She slowly taking off his white slacks to show off his red boxers. As soon as he taken his slacks off, he went back to hover over his dear rose and dove down to have another passionate kiss, before he reached over her back to take off her purple bra. Bloom was touching his chest as Kaname places soft kisses all around her chest, as she moaned softly with closed eyes.

"Kaname…"

"Bloom…"

* * *

As the sun slowly went down and turned into twilight, Kaname was under the covers of Bloom's dorm bed as he slowly shifted to his left. His right arm reaches over to touch her face, until all he felt was warmth on the left side of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Bloom wasn't sleeping next to him. She wasn't in the bed, until he felt something like a cold piece of metal and a piece of paper rustling in his hand.

He started covering his eyes with his arm, before he picked up the items on Bloom's side.

"Bloom?" he called her name, but she didn't answered. He removed his arm as he started to look at the items in his hand. The cold metal was Bloom's engagement ring and the other was a note from her.

" _I regret everything, Kaname. Goodbye forever, my ancestor, my cousin, my ex-fiancee, ~Bloom Sakurakoji, the Sakurakoji Hime."_

Kaname balls up the note into a ball in front of him with his hand, as he closed his eyes and somehow a lone tear was running down his face. This was his first time crying after so long.

Did Bloom truly leave him? Yes, she did.

 _The nightmare has truly ended, but will Kaname have a sweet dream without his dear rose?_

* * *

Ok, before you start hating on me and Bloom, there was a reason why she had to leave, not because that he was her ancestor it's something else. The next chapter of the manga will started it will be one year later after Bloom and Kaname are separated. Tell me your thoughts on what you think of this chapter and what will happen in a year later. Will they returned back together once again?

The next chapter will probably be up on Friday or Saturday. There will be a short story and a one-shot from the story with Kaname and Bloom!


	32. One Year Later

ShippingMaster108, myra k kuran, and Guest #1, thanks for reviewing the last chapter and the last chapter of the guilty season!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Two~One Year Later**

It has been a whole year since Rido Kuran is finally dead thanks to Bloom, Kaname, and Sora's deadly flames. Life at Sakurakoji Manor had become very lively now since Sora Sakurakoji was awakened from his frozen death and Akihiko Kuran returned back into a pureblood vampire. He looked more like his father Rido with his dark curly hair, but his eye color and shape was more like his mother, Tsubaki. Her parents even adopted a Level B vampire named Yui, who happened to be an orphan since her real parents abandoned her.

Bloom was sitting at her desk back at Sakurakoji Manor. She was staring at a blank piece of paper and her pink signature pen with a red rose made out of tape was next to it waiting for her to pick it up and use it. She reaches for her photo book as she pulled out a familiar picture. It was picture of her and Kaname over at the lake at Cross Academy. They were having a picnic while the sun was going down and they happen to take the picture during the nighttime.

Bloom sighed before tossing the picture on the desk, as she pulled her chair closer to the desk and pick up her rose pen. As the tip touches the paper, she immediately dropped it when she heard the crying of a baby in her crib. She jumped out of her chair and rushed over to the crib in a hurry, as she cradle her.

The child that she was holding in her arms is the daughter and the princess of Kaname and Bloom. Momohime was her name. Peach tree princess. That's the meaning of her name. Little Momohime had her father's dark brown mahogany hair with her mother's sapphire crystal blue eyes.

The baby gave out a big yawn before opening her big blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with wonder when she was close to mother's warmth.

"Momo-chan," Bloom cooed her name. "What's the matter my little baby?"

Bloom rocked her in her arms as a smile was placed on the baby's face. Bloom loved being a mother to her daughter, Momohime. She always wanted to have children whenever she wanted to get married, but somehow that dream changed when she left Kaname and three months later she found out that she was pregnant with the next Kuran heir.

"Are you hungry?" She asked her daughter before she sat down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of her bedroom. "Aww don't worry, Mommy will feed you my little princess,"

Bloom unbuttoned her white blouse and removed her black bra strap as he led her baby's mouth towards her nipple, until she can feel her baby's mouth moving as milk was coming out for her. Bloom started rocking in her chair slowly as she heard the small sucking noise of her daughter getting her feedings from her mother.

Bloom Sakurakoji has changed over the year. Her cotton candy pink hair was longer than ever as it reached down to her knees. She was show more pureblood beauty as she reached her pureblood growth spurt when she was pregnant with her daughter, Momohime. She's more skinny and have a slimmer body. Her breasts wasn't an b cup anymore they were a c cup and filled with Momohime's feedings.

She decided to look out the window as she noticed the first snowflake falling down from the sky as she was wide-eyed. "Momo-chan, once the snow sticks to the ground. Tomorrow, I'm going to take you out to see snow for the first time. Is that alright?" She asked her baby, until the baby moaned in response as she gulping down her mother's milk.

Bloom smiled as she touches her brown hair with her fingers before reached down to kiss her soft hair. "I love you my little, Momo-chan." She whispered softly to the baby, before Momohime has fallen asleep while still sucking on her mother's left breast.

* * *

"Look, Bloomie-chan, I found another one and it's a big one." Yui Sakurakoji said as she showed her older sister a freshly ripe peach in her hand.

Bloom decided to bring Momohime and Yui out the next day, as the snow finally sticks to the ground. The flower princess was dressed in dark blue peacoat with black skinny pants and black riding boots, while a warm but fuzzy hat was covering the top of her knee length pink hair. Momohime was in her mother's warm arms as she was bundle up for the cold weather. She was dressed in the same coat and hair that her mother had on, but her small coat was dark purple.

Yui, her adopted sister was picking peaches out of the tree that Bloom happened to grow during in cold winter, even though growing them was out of season. Akihiko happened to be next to his two sisters and niece, as he was shivering in the cold.

"That's great," Bloom said happily. "We need some more peaches if we're going to make peach cobbler for father."

"Yeah for Sora-ōto-san!" Yui said cheerfully, before Akihiko ruffled her waist long blonde hair, before she looked up at him with her big dark purple eyes.

"Go get us some more, Yui," Akihiko insisted.

Yui smiled at her older siblings as she ran up the peach tree with her basket and climbed up to the tree to picked more peaches for Sora's favorite dessert.

Bloom turned to her brother, as she was holding onto her baby. The baby was looking around the white blanket of snow. "It seems that you and Yuie-chan are getting along."

"Yeah, I really like her," Akihiko replied. "She reminds me of you when you were that small."

Bloom gave out a small laugh. "Mother and Father are really proud to have her and also a granddaughter to love."

"They are," Akihiko moved closer to look at Momohime smiling at the falling snowflakes. The baby tried to catch one until one of the fallen into the left blue eye. She immediately started to sobbed in tears as she covered her eyes with her small fists. It immediately captured Bloom and Akihiko's attention.

As Bloom and Akihiko were attending to the baby, Yui was climbing up to the tallest branch. When she finally taken another peach off the stem, in the corner of her dark purple eyes she noticed something with red glowing eyes staring at her. Yui shrieked as she fallen out of the tree, until Akihiko catched her in his arms just in time to save.

"Yui, what's the matter?" Akihiko asked.

"Someone… with scary red eyes… was looking at me." Yui said frightened, as she hid her face into her older brother's shoulder.

Bloom walked towards them until she suddenly felt a familiar presence. She looked up at the tallest trees, behind the gate to find someone staring at her as well.

"Bloom, who was that?" Akihiko asked.

"I think… I think is…" Bloom said until she finally recognized who it was. His eyes stopped glowing as he had a worried look on his face, when he first noticed her. "No, it can't be,"

Bloom places Momohime in Akihiko's hands, before he places Yui on the snowy ground, as she hugged onto his left leg. The flower princess ran towards the gate as she jumped over it without opening it. Once she was far away from her brother and adopted sister, she immediately called out his name.

"Kaname…" Bloom called out, until a dark figure ran away from her as she catches up with it, until it disappeared once she heard a car speeding off down the dirt road. Now she knows that Kaname was here watching her and her family, but for what reason? All that she can do is hope and pray that Kaname doesn't know about their love child, Momohime.

* * *

Later on around twilight, the family was gathered in the lounge room once Tsubaki and Sora returned from a vampire society meeting about a peace treaty with the humans. Bloom explained what happened earlier out in the garden, as Momohime was distracted by her auntie Yui. The baby was smiling at her aunt as she was playing with her and her small baby toys.

Sora was talking to Kaien Cross on the phone as the family was watching his conversation.

"Ok, I appreciate Kaien." Sora said. "We hope that this won't happen again… Goodbye."

Sora hanged up the phone as he turned around to see everyone looking at him.

"Well, what did he say?" Tsubaki asked her husband of eighteen years. Sora sat down next to her as he places the phone on the marble coffee table.

"When he asked him, he told that he made a small detour to our woods but he promised that it won't happen again, when he's on our property."

"That's great," Akihiko said pleased. "He scared Yui when she fallen out of the peach tree."

He turned his sister, Bloom. "Bloom, you must have scared him away, didn't you?" Bloom wasn't listening to his brother's question. She was thinking about him, since the last time that they saw each.

Two months ago, he came over to the woods unannounced and Bloom somehow aimed her father's sword Kurai Hono under his neck to make sure he had his distance away from her. She was snapped out of her trance when Akihiko snapped his fingers in front of her. She blinked her blue eyes and turned to face her brother.

"Are you thinking about him, Bloom?" Akihiko asked.

Bloom jumped off the couch as she was blushing. "No… no I wasn't. I was thinking about Momo-chan,"

Akihiko didn't believe her. He thought that she was thinking about him again. He never wanted the pureblood to see her again after she had finally left him at Cross Academy.

"Anyway," Sora's voice filled the silence. "Let's change the topic," He turned to his daughter before smiling at her. "Bloomie, a week from now it's your eighteenth birthday. Your mother and I were thinking about having a sorrie here in honor of your returning to the vampire society and also the revival of the Sakurakoji family."

"I can't wait for my special day." Bloom said excited. "I hope it's better than what happened last year."

Sora stood up as Bloom stood and walked towards the warm fireplace. "Don't worry my little flower," he places his hand on her shoulder. "This year will be different and we'll all be there to see you blossoming into a young princess."

Tsubaki and Sora led their children down the hallway of the Sakurakoji Manor as the come across two doors. Lord Sakurakoji pulled out a small key as he places it into the door lock, turned the key and opened the doors to see an enormous ballroom that the Sakurakoji Manor hid for a long time. The ballroom had tall marble columns. Dark red curtains covered the windows, until Sora uses his flames to light the chandelier and Tsubaki uses a match to light up the fireplace.

Bloom, Akihiko, Yui, and Momohime was amazed that they had a ballroom in the manor and they never know that it was also hidden, just like the mausoleum hidden underground. Yui was twirling around the ballroom as Akihiko was looking around with Bloom. The flower princess was looking around until she noticed the large pictures on the wall with the whole Sakurakoji, Kuran, and Hio family.

First picture was Sora when he was child and his stepmother Shizuka Hio.

The second picture was Tsubaki, Sora and Shizuka.

Then the third picture was the whole family together, Sakurakoji,Kuran and Hio, when Bloom was a baby.

There was one more large picture frame that captured Bloom's blue eyes. The last picture frame was hanging over the fireplace as it showed the first Sakurakoji ancestor. She had knee length pink hair and big purple eyes, while wearing a white dress. She looked tired but also a very earthy pureblood covered in a few grass stains with a few scars.

Bloom was taken a closer look at the Sakurakoji ancestor. She almost look like her, except her big purple eyes and the dirt and grass stains.

Yui ran towards her sister as she was staring at the picture frame of her ancestor. "Bloomie-chan, is that you?"

"No, no I don't think so," Bloom replied to her adopted sister.

"That happens to be the first ancestor of the Sakurakoji clan," Sora said walking towards the girls, as Tsubaki and Akihiko were by his side. "Her name happens to be Rosalie Sakurakoji."

Bloom turned to face her father surprised. "Father, that's my middle name."

Sora chuckled. "We decided to give you her name because of you being the first born princess in over ten thousand years." Sora said, before looking up at the picture of Rosalie Sakurakoji.

"In her time, she wanted to rid the world of unruly vampires and save her home, but alas she and the first Kuran ancestor sacrifice their lives in the name of love leaving behind them the next Kuran heir and the next Sakurakoji heir to fill in the blood lines."

"What happened to the children?" Akihiko asked.

"They went their separate ways and they never saw each other again after when their parents sacrifice their lives."

"That's a sad story," Yui said before she hugged her mother's leg, before Tsubaki picked her up.

"Looks like someone sleepy," Tsubaki said softly, before leaving the ballroom. Sora happened to follow her as well, before leaving Bloom and Akihiko alone for a minute.

"I can't believe our ancestor looks more like you," Akihiko said.

"Yeah, somehow when she and her lover sacrifice her life in the past, she had to leave her children behind. It must have been tough on her." Bloom said still looking at the picture frame of Rosalie.

"It has Bloom," Akihiko replied. "Rosalie and the first ancestor of Kuran both tried to save the human and vampire world together but, it was for the greater good."

He said before leaving Bloom for a second, until she decided to follow her brother. Before she left the ballroom, she felt this shiver running down her back, when she looked at the picture of Rosalie Sakurakoji once more.

* * *

As the week rolled by in a blink of an eye, it was the night of Bloom's birthday sorrie. Today was the night that she becomes eighteen years old and everyone the society was invited except for two people that the flower princess didn't even invite to come and celebrate her special day.

As guests began to arrive at Sakurakoji Manor, Bloom was upstairs in her bedroom as her mother was putting on the finishing touches to her daughter ball gown dress. Bloom's dress was a strapless ball gown dress with a rose lace design that was a crimson red color on the skirt of the dress. Her knee length cotton candy pink hair was in a half french braid, while the rest of it curled and reached down to the knees, as a fresh cut red rose was in place to hold her braid up.

"Wow, Tsubaki-oka-san," Yui said as she looked outside of Bloom's windows and then ran out on her balcony. The little blonde princess was dressed in the same dress that her older sister was wearing but the rose lace design was like a sky blue color, with small blue ballet flats on her little feet. "There are so many people here for Bloomie-chan's birthday sorrie!"

"Yes, it is, my little Yui," Tsubaki said as she was tieing Bloom's ball gown dress, behind her while she was trying to survive it once again. "Everyone is here to celebrate her special day, because she's a pureblood princess and the first pureblood in the Sakurakoji family for over ten thousand years."

"Can I have a party like Bloomie-chan's when I turned six?"

"Yes, you may Yui, since you're adopted by us and we can clarify them that you count as a princess, instead of a noble."

"Yay!" Yui cheered as she hugged her mother happily.

"Mother, am I ready to go?" Bloom asked as she was standing on a stool that was designed for people to stand on. Her mother nodded as she climbed down, before putting on her crimson red heels. Bloom looked at herself at the full body mirror before she smiled at her own reflection, until she heard a knock on her door.

Sora walked in as he was holding Momohime in his left arm, while she was placed on his hip. The baby was holding onto her grandfather as she had her little hands onto his black suit jacket. Momohime wasn't dressed for the sorrie, but she was dressed for bed. She was wearing a pink onesie with fuzzy footies on her little baby feet.

"Look at my handsome man, looking sharp this evening," Tsubaki said seductively to her husband behind kissing him on the cheek.

Bloom walked towards her father before picking up Momohime out of his arms. "Hi, Momo-chan," Bloom cooed.

Momohime showed a toothless smile to her mother as she grabbed onto her nose. Bloom was giggling to baby daughter as she slowly removed her fingers. Yui walked over to her older sister as she wanted to Momohime before leaving to go downstairs to the birthday sorrie.

"Bloom, Yui," Sora called their names as they looked up at Sora. "You two look beautiful. The society will definitely love both of you with the matching dresses that your mother designed."

"Thank you, Sora-ōto-san!" Yui said happily.

Bloom blushed when she closed her eyes. "Thanks father. Where's Akihiko?"

"He trying to fit into his tuxedo, but he will join us soon when the sorrie begins." Sora replied. "He said he has a surprise for you, Bloomie."

"Really? I can't wait,"

* * *

Downstairs at the entrance of the manor, Junichi and two other servants that Tsubaki and Sora hired were checking the list of certain people who were invited to the party.

"Lord and Lady Souen," Junichi said to himself as he noticed them with their daughter, Ruka. As he continued to write people's names off the list, he felt a pureblood presence walked passed him as he looked up before he immediately told the other nobles to stopped where they are and looking inside of the entryway to see someone with a shoulder length mahogany locks with a black trench coat.

"Was that… Kaname-sama?" Junichi asked himself, until he decided to ignore. Kaname wasn't supposed to be at the party since Bloom was still going through her emotional breakup with him, until she forgotten all about him when she had Momohime.

Kaname was hiding behind one of the white marble columns in the back of the ballroom, as he noticed that Yuki, Zero, and Headmaster Cross was here. Over to his right, he noticed Hanabusa with his father Nagamichi Aido along with his older sister, Tsukiko. Akatsuki and Ruka were here and also Rima and his cousin Senri as well.

"My fellow nobles of our society," Kaname heard his uncle's voice as he stood behind the marble column. Tsubaki, Sora, and Yui were in front of the ballroom where the classical musicians was on the small stage.

"It is my great pleasure to have everyone here to celebrate a very special day. My daughter, Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji is turning eighteen today and this is her special night. So everyone please bow down to the first Sakurakoji Princess in over ten thousands of years, Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji."

The servants opened the doors as they revealed Bloom appearing out of the dark shadows of the hallway when everyone heard the tapping of her heels on the floor. All of the nobles showed their respects to the Sakurakoji Princess as they bowed, greeted her, saying happy birthday to her as she was pleased that all of the vampires came to be with her on her special day.

"Thank you all for coming to my home here at Sakurakoji Manor to celebrate my special day." Bloom said to the everyone. "So, please enjoy enjoy yourselves at my birthday sorrie."

"My dear rose…" Kaname said softly while looking at the birthday princess.

* * *

Momo~Peach Tree

Hime~Princess

I thought of combining two different names and somehow that name seems perfect when I say it.

Mo-mo-hee-me. That's how her name is sound, but you call her Momo-chan or Momo if you think that the name is long for you say. Bloom likes to call her Momo-chan instead of her full name.

Bloom will explain how did she name her child in the later chapters and also in the short story, Bittersweet Blessing. Momohime is actually four months old.

I have put up a short story about Bloom having Momohime without Kaname by her side, without knowing about his daughter. It will be in Bloom and Kaname's point of view and it will be three chapters. The story is called _Bittersweet Blessing_. Look for a picture of Bloom holding her daughter in her arms once Momohime was just born.

I have also created a one-shot of Bloom and Kaname. One of them is called _Diary of a_ _Sakurakoji Princess_. Please check them out!

We have finally reached to the manga part of Vampire Knight. If this started out as Chapter One in a new and final story of Kaname and Bloom, it will be called The Sakurakoji Hime~Queen of Vampires. ShippingMaster108 and I both have this idea in our minds, but it turned out pretty good, so thank you my good friend for helping me out.


	33. Bloom's Birthday Soiree

Guest #1 and Carline, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Three~Bloom's Birthday Soiree**

Kaname was watching Bloom from afar as he stayed behind the white marble columns that was covered with blood red roses with cherry blossoms connected to the stems to bring out a Kuran and Sakurakoji beauty to the ballroom. Bloom was mingling with some of the nobles who greeted her and wishing happy birthday as they were handing her small presents. The flower princess had a servant around her as she places the presents on the small tray and letting him delivered them to the present table, where she had many gifts to open later.

Kaname wanted to hand deliver his present to her personality and let her open it in front of him. He looked down at the small rectangular box that was covered with pink wrapping paper and blood red bow on top, as he put it back into his black trench coat.

He continued watching his dear rose as she was talking to Yuki and Zero, before Yui ended up following her sister. Yui was holding onto Zero left leg, before he started patting her long blonde hair.

This was Kaname's chance to get closer to Bloom.

He places on a white masquerade mask that covers around his eyes, before he started blending into the crowd of nobles.

"Lady Bloom,"

"Bloom-sama,"

"Hey, Bloom,"

Bloom turned around to see her friends from the Night Class, Hanabusa, Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, and her cousin Senri walking towards her as the flower princess smile to them.

Bloom laughed. "You made it."

"We couldn't miss your special day, Lady Bloom," Hanabusa said, before she side hug him. He returned the gesture before he started blushing at the flower princess.

"After when you and Lord Kaname saved us all from your uncle." Akatsuki explained.

"I'm just glad that I got to see my friends on my birthday instead of me being alone." Bloom looked at friends who came here, until she noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, someone's missing… Where's… Where's Takuma?"

"Last I heard, he went to confront his grandfather." Senri said.

"We never heard from him ever since." Rima said.

"Oh," Bloom said softly before she closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears and she did.

"Bloom, my dear friend,"

Bloom, Yuki, Zero, and the others turned their eyes to Sara Shirabuki walked towards them as she was holding a flute glass of faux blood. Bloom was surprised when she heard the voice of her childhood friend.

"Um, hello, Sara," Bloom hesitated greeted her back before fixing her dress skirt. "How nice it is to have your presence here at my birthday soiree."

"I couldn't miss it for the world, Bloom," Sara said before sipping on her glass. "So, how are you these days? I know it's been horrible sometimes without Kaname by your side, since his reputation has been tainted."

"I'm… I'm well," Bloom said. "How about you? Have you find that perfect someone yet without our society telling you who they want you to marry?"

"Oh, I have and he's magnificent,"

As Sara and Bloom continued their conversation, they have finally ended their talk when the flower princess picked up a glass of faux blood, clink their glasses together and taken a sip from her glass as she watches Sara Shirabuki walking away from the group.

"Is she gone?" She mumbled still having her lips on the glass while peered her eyes at Yuki.

Yuuki nodded as Bloom finally relaxed when she stopped sipping and places her glass on the table.

"Thank you," Bloom said relieved.

"Who was that Bloom-itoko-sama?" Yuki asked.

"She seems scary," Yui asked.

"Just like the other vampires?" Zero asked Yui, before she nodded to him.

Bloom sighed. "That was Princess Sara Shirabuki. My rival."

"She claims to be Bloom-sama's childhood friend." Ruka said.

"But I was never her friend," Bloom cuts in, before turning around to look at her flute glass of faux blood. "Behind that fake smile is the true her which I don't want to know. If she's like Kaname, I will regret my every word towards her."

"Bloom-sama, may I ask you something?"

Bloom turned around to face Ruka. "Yes?"

"Have you checked on Kaname-sama lately?" Ruka asked.

"He has been pretty upset, the last time he saw you two months ago." Akatsuki explained. "He kept explaining that you're hiding something from him. Is that true?"

Bloom, Yuki, and Zero were wide-eyed at the orange haired vampire. Rima pulled Senri closer to her, as she heard the explanation as well. "No, I'm not hiding anything. He could be making up stuff that isn't true."

"Wait, Lord Kaname visit you Lady Bloom?" Hanabusa asked suddenly. "Where was I when this happened?"

"Onii-sama came to see you?" Yuki asked.

"I thought we reminded your brother not for him to set foot on Sakurakoji's land anymore and he still hasn't got the picture." Zero explained to Yuki.

"Actually two months ago and also almost a week from now." Bloom replied. "He thought I forgot all about him when he ask me to give him a second chance, but…"

When Bloom stopped talking, she was reminded of her daughter, Momohime. Her life began with her daughter and she completely forgot all about the almighty pureblood asking and begging for a second chance to be with her.

"Bloom, Yui," Both girls turned their faces to see their father Sora walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Sora," Yuki called his name, as she walked towards him and his arms stretched out until she wrapped her arms around her uncle.

"Look at you, my dear Yuki," Sora said. "You're beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, uncle Sora." Yuki said before blushing.

Sora turned his attention to the silver haired hunter. "Ah, Zero how are you?"

"Very well,"

"My young princesses," Sora called them out once again before removing her arms around his niece. "I have talked it over with your mother and I was thinking that we should do a father and daughter dance together."

"Really, Sora-ōto-san?" Yui asked happily.

"Of course, what do you say, Bloom?" Sora asked his older daughter.

"Well, of course, father,"

As Sora walked with his daughters, he was stopped by another pureblood family who happened to be friends with both Kuran and the Sakurakoji family.

"Bloom, Yui, this is your uncle and cousin's dear friend, Isaya Shoto, his wife Hanami, and his six years old son, Kohaku."

"It's very nice to meet you all at my soiree," Bloom greeted before she bowed.

"No, it is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful princess of Sakurakoji," Isaya replied before bowing to her. "And I see that your adopted daughter Yui, is such a radiant beauty to the Sakurakoji family as well.

"Thank… thank you, Shoto-sama," Yui said shyly.

Kohaku walked closer to Yui, as she hid behind her older sister. "Hi, Princess Yui," he held out his hand.

"Hello," Yui slowly revealed herself before she places her hand into his and Kohaku kissed her hand. Yui immediately started to blush before she removed her hand and ran behind her father.

As the Shoto family walked away from the Sakurakoji's, Yui looked back at Kohaku once more before his silver eyes were looking at her dark purple ones. She giggled softly before clutching onto her father's pants. Once the girls were lead to the middle of the ballroom, Sora taken Yui's left hand and Bloom's right hand as they danced slowly to the music. The nobles started to take noticed of them as the stared at them.

"I never knew that Sora and Tsubaki have two wonderful daughter,"

"Yes, and they are both beautiful with such pureblood class."

"And they are both worthy of the Sakurakoji family not like Akihiko-sama."

As the girls danced with their father, Bloom opened her eyes to see someone in the corner of her blue sapphire eyes who has shoulder length mahogany locks with a white mask covering his eyes. Bloom's eyes widened as her body slowly stopped and she her fallen to the ground, until her father catches her.

"Bloom, my child, are you alright?"

She closed her eyes tightly, before she looked to her right to see the nobles started to crowd around her, as they were nervous about the flower princess looking pale. Tsubaki suddenly came in while calling her daughter and husband's name. She slowly stood up on her heels as she regained her posture.

"I'm fine," Bloom replied. "I'm fine, mother, father,"

"Ok, but do worry us like that ever again," Tsubaki said, before hugging her daughter, before Bloom removed herself.

"If you don't mind, can I go upstairs to my room?" Bloom asked.

"Ok, Bloom, but don't stay too long," Sora said. "Your brother will be back soon and he has an announcement that he wishes to share with everyone."

"Ok, father, it won't be long," Bloom started walking towards the ballroom doors as she closed the doors behind her. Kaname noticed Bloom walking out the ballroom, so he decided to follow her upstairs to her private room.

* * *

As Bloom arrived in her bedroom, Akira was watching Momohime as she was still asleep in her crib, until she felt her mother's presence and she opened her blue eyes. The red haired maid was reading one of the fashion magazines that Bloom collected only the issues that has her cousin Senri and her best friend Rima in it, until she stood up from the rocking chair.

"Bloom-sama, is the soiree over?" Akira asked before placing the magazine down on her bed.

"No, I just needed some time alone," Bloom replied with her arms crossed.

Akira walked towards the flower princess. "Did something happen at the soiree, Bloom-sama?"

"Well… what I heard that Kaname's reputation is tainted and I have this strangest feeling that he could be here."

"Well, Kaname-sama's reputation has been tainted because your mother and father told the new Senate about your engagement towards him." Akria replied, before Bloom walked towards her daughter's crib. Momohime was playing with her rattle. She was shaking it and placing it into her mouth, until she saw her mother's face.

"I know that, but… " Bloom asked. "I didn't invite him or Sara…" Bloom slowly cradle her daughter into her arms, as the baby was still looking at her small rattle, before her mother uses her other hand to pick up her small blue blanket.

"Bloom-sama, I know you might have heard this so many times and I know you could be tired of hearing this, but…" Akira said, before she held in the big question that Bloom heard from the past…

" _Do you believe that it was the same Kaname-sama who love you, ever since that you were born and also the one who save you from Ichio and Rido-sama?"_

Bloom thought about for a second as she remembers the things that she been through the last year. Last year, she was just an isolated human in a mansion waiting for her prince charming, until Kaname and the Night Class taken her to a safe place where she will be safe away from the Senate.

She remember how she loved Kaname. His beautiful mocha dreamy eyes. His soft and moist lips. And loved every bit of him as a pureblood prince, instead of his strong abilities.

" _I will make you happy, Bloom."_ Kaname's voice was in her mind. " _Please… don't leave me…"_

Bloom was about to cry as she tries to hold back her tears, but alas she couldn't hold them back this time. Momohime was looking at her mother confused, until she pulled onto one of her pink locks to get her attention. Bloom opened her eyes to see her daughter looking at her, before she started sobbing.

"Bloom-sama?" Akira called her name before she turned around to look at the red haired maid.

"Please… take Momo-chan away from me for now," Bloom said, holding out her baby, as she was looking at her mother's watery eyes. Akira taken the baby away from her, as Momohime watched her mother walking away from her as she walked onto the balcony, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

Once Bloom heard the door to her bedroom closed, she started to sobbed quietly as she can still can feel the cool night air of the wintery night and she can hear jazz music playing in the ballroom.

She leaned against the balcony ledge as she looked up at the clean night sky.

" _Bloom, I think Kaname has the right to know that he has a daughter,"_

" _He will be pleased if you let him see her."_

" _No, I cannot let him see her." Bloom cried. "I want my daughter to have a happy life with her mother who won't lie or abandoned her."_

" _Bloom, if Momo gets older, what happens if she wanted to know who's her father?"_

" _Then… then I'll tell her that her father was a good man and he died before she was even born."_

"What am I going to do?" Bloom asked herself, before more tears started coming down her face. "I made the biggest mistake of my life… I couldn't give him a second chance, but I listen to my brother and my mind… I… I… I need to listen to my heart, instead of other people."

As Bloom wiped her tears off, she suddenly felt a familiar presence. Her face was shocked as she she felt a sudden chill running down her spine. She slowly turned around to see someone with shoulder length mahogany locks, black trench coat, white slacks, and black designer shoes. He had a white masquerade mask covering his face as he stood from a distance where Bloom's balcony doors are.

"Kaname…" Bloom said softly surprised.

Kaname looked at Bloom as she was showing her Sakurakoji beauty in front of him. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes had pink eyeshadow and mascara running down her face. He couldn't take the sadden face of his dear rose.

As she walked closer to him slowly, Bloom reached to touched his left cheek and it was soft and warm. Kaname relaxed against her touch until he wrapped his arms around her small body, as Bloom's head rested on his shoulder next to her left hand.

"I missed you, my dear rose,"

* * *

Back at the soiree, Akihiko was with his parents as he stood with them holding his red wine glass. The doors to the ballroom opened as Bloom walked back into her soiree, as the nobles turned and showed respect to the flower princess. She quickly apologizes to them before they returned back to the usual behavior.

"Bloom-itoko-sama,"

Bloom turned to see Yuki, Zero, and Headmaster Cross walking towards her as she turned around to face them.

"What happened cousin?" Yuki asked.

"Bloom, it's not like you to miss a step while dancing," Kaien stated.

Bloom closed her eyes, before sighing. "There is something we need to talk about and it involves both of my parents,"

"What is it about, Bloomie?" Kaien asked. "Is it about 'her'?"

Bloom nodded, before she noticed her brother Akihiko walking towards her. "There's my birthday sister," he said happily, before hugging her.

"Hey, Akihiko," Bloom hesitated when she greeted him, "Where were you?" Bloom looked up at her brother before see a large white bandage was placed on the side of his left cheek.

Bloom arched her eyebrow. "What happened to your face?"

Akihiko cupped his left cheek. "Uh, somehow Hoshi attacked me while I was petting his coat."

"That doesn't sound like what a horse can do you," Zero stated.

"Yeah," Bloom places her hands on the sides of her ballgown dress. "Hoshi can only bite and kick."

"Anyway, there's something that I must share with everyone," Akihiko grabbed Bloom's hand and led her to the stage where the band, Tsubaki and Sora was standing on. Akihiko whispered to his father, as Bloom looked around the crowd to find him once again by listening to his heartbeat to find him.

"Attention everyone," Sora called out, as the nobles turned to face him. "My son has an announcement to share with everyone."

Akihiko walked towards the crowd holding Bloom's hand. He turned to his sister before looking at her sapphire blue eyes. "Bloom, I know that me and you are only siblings and I want us to be together as one without being separated…" Akihiko stood on one knee, as he pulled out a small black box and showed an engagement ring that was a platinum diamond with sapphires on the silver band.

"Bloom, my sister, will you marry me?"

"I...I…" Bloom was looking back at the diamond and back to Akihiko as she scared to say her answer towards him. She held onto her left hand as she was hiding something under her fingers. She breathe in and out before saying her true answer.

"I can't,"

Fresh but shocked murmurs flooded the ballroom as Akihiko was in shock before he stood back up to look at his sister while her eyes were closed.

"Listen, Bloom, if you need more time…"

"No, Akihiko-onii-sama, it's not that,"

"Then what is?"

"My heart is telling me to listen to it, because…"

"Because she chose me, instead of you, Akihiko," A new voice echoed the ballroom as the nobles turned to face the voice. Kaname slowly taken off his mask as he dropped it on the ballroom floor.

"Kaname-sama?"

"It's Lord Kaname!"

"What is Kuran-sama doing here?"

"Is Blossom-hime still in love with Kaname-hiko?"

"Yes, it's true," Bloom immediately picked up the sides of her dress as she ran towards him. "I love you, _Kaname Kuran_ ,"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone heard Ruka's Souen shrieking voice as they turned to face her. Akatsuki quickly pulled her away as her parents Lord and Lady Souen walked towards her for interrupting Bloom's love confession.

Kaname immediately wrapped his arms around the flower princess as he patted her head. Bloom's head was resting on his shoulder as she smelled his loving scent that brought memories.

"Kaname Kuran, what are you doing here?!" Akihiko said angrily. "Guards! Get him away from my sister now!"

As the guards ran towards the couple, Bloom let go of Kaname as she stood in front of him and defend him. Yuki happened to show up when Bloom was letting Kaname go. Both Bloom and Yuki outstretched their arms around the almighty pureblood as they protect him.

"Leave us alone," Bloom commanded.

"But, Lady Bloom,"

Bloom's eyes glowed dangerously red at the guard. "I said leave us alone,"

"Akihiko Kuran, how dare you?!" Tsubaki hissed.

Akihiko turned to face his parents. "But mother, father,"

"No buts, Bloom has made the right choice," Sora said, before he signaled the guards to return back to the original positions in the ballroom.

"It seems that my daughter and my dear nephew's engagement is back on track now." Sora stated, as he noticed that his daughter was wearing the same engagement ring that Kaname gave to him as a symbol of his love and marriage towards her.

"My dear friends, there will be a new king and a new queen of our society and their names are Kaname Kuran and Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji."

As the nobles clapped for the future couple of their society, Bloom held onto Kaname's hand tightly as she felt warmness from it. This was Bloom's wish. She wanted Kaname back in her life and yet she did.

She gave him a second chance.

As the soiree continues, Bloom was leaning against the marble column, as she watches everyone enjoyed themselves. Yui ran up to her older sister with her arms, outstretched as Bloom wrapped her arms around her adopted sister.

"Is Kaname Momo-chan's papa?" Yui asked her older sister as she whisper into her ear.

Bloom nodded. "Yes, she is, but he doesn't know yet about her."

"When are you going tell him about her?"

"When the time is right," Bloom said, before she noticed Kaname walking towards her. Yui stood by Bloom on her right.

"You must be Yui, Bloom's little sister," Kaname said to the little blonde haired girl. "I'm Kaname Kuran. I will be your cousin for now on."

Yui blushed before she grabbed the sides of her dress and curtsy for him. "It's nice to meet you, Kaname-itoko-sama,"

Kaname smiled softly before turning his attention to Bloom. "May I have this dance?" He said with his hand outstretched to her. Bloom blushed before her hand landed into his as he walked her towards the middle of the ballroom where the others were dancing as well.

Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her left forearm and places his hands around her waist. As they began swaying back and forth, Bloom finally looked up at her lover's mocha eyes as Kaname looked down at the shy but sweet flower princess who gave him a second chance.

"You didn't have to protect me like that," Kaname said.

"I didn't want him to hurt the one I love," Bloom replied.

"Yes, but what if you got hurt?" Kaname asked. "I have been waiting so long for this. To have you back into my arms once more."

"I'm sorry, Kaname, for everything," Bloom said.

Kaname smiled before he kissed her lips softly, as her blue eyes fluttered open. "I love you, Bloom," he said softly.

"I love you too, Kaname,"

* * *

The soiree ended with everyone leaving out the ballroom, Bloom and Kaname were talking to each other, until it was time for him to depart back to Cross Academy. He kisses Bloom once more, before he entered the car with Yuki, Zero, and Headmaster. Bloom watches the car leaving out the circle driveway as she waved to it. As she turned around to face her home, she looked up at Akihiko's bedroom window, before he closed the curtains shut.

Bloom felt sad when he broken her brother's feelings, but inside she felt strong and courageous that she listened to her heart, instead of her mind. She walked back into the manor as she watched the servants cleaning up the ballroom and the entryway before climbing upstairs to her room.

Momohime was finally asleep in her crib as her mother picked her up and walked outside onto the balcony. Her small little head was resting on her shoulder, as her blue blanket was covering her back.

"My little Momo-chan, I met you father once again," Bloom said softly. "He came for me, when I was feeling low today and I was surprised… but don't worry, you will meet your father, before the wedding and I hope that he will love you more than anything in the world."

As Bloom watches the sun slowly rising up, she looked down at her daughter and then to her birthday gift that Kaname gave and places onto her neck. It was a silver heart locket necklace with the Kuran emblem on it. Bloom smiled at the necklace as she held it in the left palm of her hand, before placing it over her heart.

* * *

So… in the next chapter, Momohime is going to meet her father. I hope everyone is happy now that I brought these two back together again. I wonder how Kaname is going to react when Bloom had Momohime without knowing about her. Akihiko, I'm sorry that Bloom had to reject your proposal, but things will get better for him… I hope.

ShippingMaster108 and I worked on this chapter idea, so please show us love as we work this out! Thanks my awesome friend for your help!


	34. Kaname Meets Momohime

Guest #1 and Carline, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

Plexi Pink, ZiellSchnitt, Sophie82000, nshaikh281, and Music Is Passion2016, thanks for following and favoriting this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Four~Kaname Meets Momohime**

It has been two weeks since that fateful confession at the birthday soiree. Bloom listen her heart after when hearing the voices in her mind even though she was making the biggest decision for her and Momo-chan's life.

Today was the day that Kaname moves into Sakurakoji Manor so he can be closer to Bloom and also talk about wedding plans to her parents. It was also the day that Momohime meets her father for the first time, but Bloom was still holding onto Momohime close since she confessed her love once again.

Bloom was in her bedroom as she was dressing Momohime for the day. The flower princess was already dressed for the day. She was dressed in short sleeve knee length white dress, with black tights and white short heels. Her long pink hair was flowing down her back as a red rose headband was place in her hair. She was still wearing her engagement ring and also her new silver locket necklace with the Kuran rose emblem on it.

"Guess what Momo-chan?" Bloom cooed as she tries to dress Momohime while she was sucking on a pink soothie pacifier. Momohime looked up at her mother with her blue eyes filled with wonder. The baby was not dressed for the day, as she was only wearing a diaper with a cute strawberry design, soft pink socks were on her small feet, and a soft blue bow headband was placed on her head.

Bloom slowly places a soft blue dress over her head as the baby's head went through it and she pulled her arms though the dress sleeves gently and slowly.

"You are going to meet your Daddy today,"

"Da…" Momohime cooed as her pink soothie pacifier fallen off her mouth and onto the bed, before she places back in her mouth.

"Yeah, Dada," Bloom replied before picking up her daughter and places her on her right hips, as she held onto her.

* * *

Bloom waited downstairs in the lounge room where her parents Tsubaki and Sora were sitting across from her, as the flower princess was holding onto her daughter closely. Momohime started to fuss when her mother was holding onto her tightly. She finally got her attention when she pulled on one of her loose pink locks.

"Ah!" Momohime yelled, as her mother looked at her.

"Where's Akihiko-onii-sama and Yuie-chan?" Bloom asked her parents.

"Akihiko taken Yui out for the day." Tsubaki replied. "They will be joining us later on in the afternoon."

"Oh, OK," Bloom said softly, as she was thinking about what happened at her birthday soiree. After breaking her brother's heart when she declined his proposal. She hopes that she and her brother will be closer when she get married to Kaname.

"Bloom, put the baby down on the floor," Tsubaki suggested. "She probably wants to roam around for a little while."

"Tsubaki, Momo, can't crawl yet," Sora replied. "She can only knows how to sit and grab things."

Bloom places Momohime down on the floor as the baby tries to reach out to her pink soothie pacifier that she dropped on the floor when she was getting her mother's attention. When she finally reached out to her pacifier, she fallen on the floor as she cried out for help. The mother immediately responded to her help, by picking her up and holding her close until she stop crying.

Bloom was on the floor with her daughter as she giggling happily of having her mother by her side. Tsubaki and Sora adore how their daughter is a good mother to their granddaughter, Momohime.

"Lord and Lady Sakurakoji," Akira called their names as they looked to see the red haired maid at the door. "Kaname-sama is here and he's waiting in the foyer of the manor."

Tsubaki smiled as she held onto Sora's hand. She stood up from the couch along with her husband, before they looked to see Bloom standing up from the floor hold onto Momohime closer to her.

"We'll bring him here," Tsubaki said, before walking towards the door.

"Just wait here," Sora said before following his wife, as he walked out the lounge room, before Akira looked at Bloom and Momohime.

"I'll bring you and Kaname-sama some tea, Bloom-sama," Akira bobbed her head before closing the doors.

Bloom walked over to the buring fireplace as she held onto Momohime close. Her fiancee Kaname was nearby and he will be in here talking about wedding plans, but she was wondering how will her react when he sees a baby in her arms. Is he going to think that that baby is Akihiko's? Or maybe another little sister that Tsubaki and Sora adopted for the Sakurakoji family?

Bloom can feel and hear Kaname walking closer to the lounge room, until Momohime cooed to her mother to get her attention. Bloom shushed her baby and rocked her gently.

She heard the doors opened behind her as she stood in silence. "Bloom,"

Bloom taken a deep breath and slowly turned around to face her fiancée and also the father of her four month old daughter. They stood there in silence as Bloom was holding her daughter in her hands. The baby was holding onto her mother's dress as she was looking at the mysterious stranger. Kaname was shocked with his wide mocha colored eyes as he looked at Bloom and back at the baby that she was holding her in arms.

"Hello, Kaname," Bloom greeted before Momohime cooed in her arms. She looked down at her baby as she was looking up at her. "I want you to meet someone,"

He walked towards her and the baby slowly as he still kept his gaze at the pureblood baby. When he was close to them, Momohime looked up at the person that was known as her father.

"Who is she?"

"This… this is your daughter," Bloom introduce the baby to him. "I had a baby four months ago,"

Kaname was shocked still. Bloom had a baby without telling him. He knew it must have been hard on her since she was pregnant with this child in her arms. He remembered how his aunt and uncle and also her own parents felt when they were expecting. But somehow Bloom seems to managed it on her own with her family without him by his side.

"Why you haven't told me about her," Kaname asked, before his long fingers touched the baby's soft mahogany locks.

"Because… I… I was afraid that you've move on and also that you wouldn't love her." Bloom confessed as she looked down at her baby.

"Why wouldn't I love her and especially you?" Kaname asked. "I love you for all of these years after all we went though and this new life in your arms makes my feelings grow even more."

Bloom looked up at Kaname. He was still paying attention to the baby instead of looking at her. "You… you love me and her?"

Kaname looked at Bloom and smile sweetly at her. "I will love and cherish the two of you."

Bloom smiled before she place her hand in the back of his mahogany locks, as she reached to kiss his lips passionately, while his hands were wrapped around her waist. As Bloom let go, she looked into Kaname's tender loving wine colored eyes as they smiled sweetly at each other before, Momohime cooed softly to make them look at her.

Bloom smiled sweetly and places a kiss on her forehead, before touching her small right hand. She looked up at Kaname who kept his gaze at the pureblood baby. Bloom knows what did Kaname wanted to do, since he was the father of Momohime.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Kaname was surprised. "Are… are you sure? What if I…" Kaname thought about holding his daughter for the first time, but he was also thinking that what if he dropped her and she could be injured? But with Bloom by his side she wasn't going to let him.

"You're not going to drop her." Bloom replied. "When you're hold her, she will grabbed onto you. I promise, Kaname,"

Bloom slowly passed Momohime toward her father's waiting arms as she was watching Kaname when he was looking down at the pureblood baby. Momohime was looking up at her father's mocha colored eyes as he smiled sweetly at her, until within a couple of seconds she started to fuss and cry as she was throwing her arms and kicking her legs to be back in her mother's arms.

Momohime didn't recognize the strange person that was holding her for the first time. Kaname held onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Bloom was watching Kaname, until she looked at daughter as she was slowly trying to get out of her father's arms, until she walked towards them.

"Here, let me," Bloom insisted, until Kaname tries to calm the baby down, but he decided to let the flower princess watch. Bloom couldn't take the feeling of their daughter crying out for help.

Kaname started rocking the baby as she slowly opened her eyes while tears were coming down her face. Kaname was trying his best to calm her down, but he wasn't going to give up so he decided to do the next best thing of calming a baby down.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

Kaname continues to rock the baby as he held her close to his heart.

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

Momohime looked up at her father as he continued singing the lullaby to her. Her big blue eyes were gazing at him as she listened to his soft voice.

 _And if that billy goat don't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark._  
 _Mama's gonna to buy you and horse and cart._

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _Well, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Once Kaname hummed the lullaby, Momohime and Bloom were surprised while looking at him. Bloom was surprised the most. She was surprised that Kaname was able to calm down their baby. This was also the first time that Bloom heard Kaname's singing voice. It was like magical to her and to Momohime as they looked at the almighty pureblood wide-eyed.

Kaname looked down at the baby who's finally calmed in his arms as he looked to see her pink soothie pacifier on the floor. He picked it up and slowly places it into her mouth as her big blue eyes were still gazing at her father. Kaname smile before placing a kiss on her forehead, until he felt her small hands grabbing onto his hands as she giggled happily with her pacifier in her mouth.

"She's magnificent, Bloom," Kaname whispered.

"She is, Kaname,"

"So, tell me, Bloom," Kaname said before looking at his fiancee. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Momohime Sakurakoji Kuran."

Kaname arched his eyebrow. "Momo...Hime?"

Bloom gave out a small laugh. "Momohime. The first half of her name Momo reminds me of her soft and pink cheeks like peaches when she smiles and the other half means that she is a princess of a royal birth." Bloom ruffed her mamgholy hair. "That's her name, Momohime."

"Momohime," Kaname rolled that name. "I love it. It's a very special name."

Bloom closed her eyes as she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you,"

* * *

As time went by, Bloom and Kaname were closer yet once again after the baby secret was revealed. Kaname was so intrigued into his daughter Momohime. He was bonding with his daughter while in the lounge room, until Tsubaki and Sora had finally walked in and finally joined them. Kaname was happily bouncing the baby on his lap, until he noticed Momohime sucking on his fingers and her mother started to noticed. Bloom taken the baby in her arms and excuse herself from the lounge room.

After Kaname discuss the wedding plans to his aunt and uncle, he decided to check on Bloom and Momohime. He was wondering what was taken them so long? As he faced the door to her bedroom, he knocked on the door and walked in before not hearing his fiancee's voice. Bloom was in the corner of her room sitting down in the rocking chair as she was breastfeeding their daughter.

Bloom finally looked up as she was surprised. She thought it was her mother or her father walking in her bedroom. But she must remember that Kaname has moved into the manor, since the engagement was back on.

"How is she?" Kaname asked, before walking towards his fiancee as Bloom still kept her gaze on the baby.

"She's alright, but very hungry," Bloom replied, before looking up at Kaname as she stood one knee to get a closer look at the baby pureblood sucking on her mother's breast for food. "I forgot to feed her before you arrived."

"We all make mistakes sometimes, Bloom,"

"Kaname, may I ask you something,"

"Yes, my dear rose,"

Bloom stopped the suction with her pinky finger as Momohime looked at her mother confused and started fussing her in her arms. Bloom tried shushing her, while patting her back softly while walking around until Kaname steps in and taken his daughter into his arms. Momohime relaxed against his touch when her head was resting on his right shoulder. She was cooing softly as her hands were touching his cheeks, chin and also held onto his white shirt.

Bloom crosses her arms, before she turned around. Her back was facing him as she was still wasn't looking at him and her daughter.

Bloom sighed. "Of all of the girls here in Japan, why did you chose me instead of Ruka or maybe even… Sara?"

"Because you are different from most girls,"

"Why?" Bloom asked. "Is it because I'm the first Sakurakoji Princess in over ten thousand years? Is it because of my long hair that different from most girls or maybe it's because that I was in an isolated mansion for nearly all of my life?"

"Bloom, I care about you and also our child that you've hidden from me," Kaname replied, as Bloom turned around from him. "I really adore your personality. You are kind, sweet, but sometimes bashful which is what I really like about you. Your beautiful long pink hair flowing in the air. Those magnificent big blue eyes that sparkles. That sweet smile every time when you're blushing, but most of all your voice. It is like a lullaby to me."

Bloom slowly turned around to face her fiancée as she looked up at him while blushing. "Bloom, what do you think of me. Instead of me guessing for myself, I want to hear it from someone who is the mother of our daughter and the princess who's going to be my queen."

"You really want to hear it from me?"

Kaname nodded before Momohime looked at her father and touched his face lightly, as he turned to face the baby, until her small fingers touched his lips. Kaname kissed her small fingers as Momohime giggled happily when she felt and heard his kisses.

"When… when I think of you, Kaname Kuran… I see a pureblood vampire who's my rescuer from last year. He became my cousin and brought me back to this world, but soon you will become my husband."

Bloom sighed before continuing. "But what I saw at my birthday soiree, I seen a pureblood prince who was very daring to show up, who's also thoughtful, protective, and but also quiet."

Kaname places the baby on Bloom's bed as she fallen asleep while in his arms.

"You smile make my heart fluttered and you treat and pampered me like a love one instead of a cousin." Kaname cupped her cheeks as his forehead rested against hers. "Yes, I love you just the way you are as my cousin, but also my fiancee and soon to be husband."

Kaname made his move by kissing her lips. Somehow the kisses were short and sweet until they pulled away from each other to stare into each other's eyes, until Bloom secretly wrapped her arms around his neck and Kaname slowly places his hand on her hips. Bloom jumped onto his body as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Kaname started kissing her more lustfully with longer kisses. He pushed Bloom up against the wall of her bedroom, until they decided to catch their breath. As they were slowly breathing in and out, while Bloom's hands were cupping his soft cheeks.

"I love you, my dear rose,"

"I love you too, my love,"

Bloom moaned softly as Kaname tries to land her body softly on the bed, until they looked to see that the baby was up looking at both of them and she was giggling.

"We should stop," Bloom suggested.

"We should," Kaname slowly let go of her body as she strange her white dress and hair, before she stood up from the bed. "We will continue this later on tonight, once she's asleep,"

"Absolutely not," Lord Sakurakoji said before Bloom and Kaname turned around to see him at the door, before the flower princess remove herself from him. "I'm ashamed of the two of you. You and Kaname are trying to have intercourse while the baby was in the room and while engaged to one another. Not in my manor."

"Sora Sakurakoji," Tsubaki walked in. "Please let them have a break. They are engaged and they haven't seen each other since the battle against Rido,"

"I'm afraid that is out of the question, Tsubaki," Sora said strictly. "Kaname, even though you are my nephew and also engaged to my daughter, I have to laid down a few rules for you to remember."

Kaname and Bloom looked at each other before looking at Sora. "You must not engage in sexual intercourse while living in my manor, until your wedding night."

"OK, so, when's the wedding?" Bloom asked.

"Well me and your father talked about it-"

"It's within a month from now,"

"A month?!" Bloom exclaimed. "But we have to plan everything, send invitations, the cake the dress… Oh, ancestor of Sakurakoji, please help me," Bloom flopped her body down on the bed, as she watched Momohime slowly making her way towards her by scooting her body to her mother. The baby grabbed onto one of the pink locks before, Kaname pulled it away from her when she was about to put it in her mouth. Kaname reluctantly picked up his daughter as she was smiling happily at him.

"Don't worry about that my child," Tsubaki said. "We will help you plan your dream wedding at the special rose garden that you always wanted."

"What?!" Bloom raised her body up to look at her mother and father. "Really?"

"Yes, and we'll have your cousins, Yuki and Senri and also your best friend Rima Toya to help, since they're the only ones that knows about the secret." Tsubaki said.

* * *

As the conversation continues, Tsubaki and Sora has finally left the two alone to attend and play with the baby, but Lord Sakurakoji was going to keep a very close eye on Kaname, since he was one the who got his precious little flower pregnant and had the baby out of wedlock. Kaname will be sleeping in the room next to Bloom's until the day of the wedding. But both of them were going to get lonesome if they were sleeping in different room, without waking up and seeing each other in a comfortable bed.

"You have to hold her gently while feeding her, or she will choke on her milk," Bloom instructed.

Kaname was holding his daughter with his left arm as he was trying to feed the baby a bottle of milk and honey. Momohime loves the honey milk instead of drinking from her mother to get nutrients, but once a day the baby was rewarded with a bottle of honey milk if Bloom was too tried to feed her own daughter.

Kaname slowly brushes the bottle nipple on her cheeks until Momohime opened her mouth to take it in. Her hands reached up to his hand as she was trying to grab the bottle, but she was mostly trying to grab his fingers. Momohime was looking up at her father with her big blue eyes staring into his mocha colored eyes. Kaname smiled at the baby pureblood as he was reminded of her mother's big blue eyes.

"She has such beautiful blue eyes," he said softly.

"I know," Bloom replied. "That's what I like about her and also her smile,"

Bloom looked at Kaname as he was still staring at his daughter while feeding her. He was so intrigued by his daughter that he loved so much. He loved this feeling of being a father. He wanted to have a family with Bloom once he was married, but it all happened so quickly.

"You love her don't you?" Bloom asked.

"She's so precious to me," Kaname said softly as Momohime was almost done with her bottle of honey milk. "I promise that I will protect you and Momo, no matter what situation we're in."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am, my dear rose," Kaname replied, before looking back at Momohime who was holding onto the bottle by herself. "I will protect and cherish both you and my little princess,"

"I thought I was your princess," Bloom complained.

"You're my queen," Kaname said. "Momo is my little princess,"

Bloom scoffed. "Daddy's little princess,"

"Yes, Daddy's little princess," Kaname said before placing a kiss on Bloom's lips and finally a kiss on Momohime's forehead.

* * *

That lullaby song that Kaname sang, I keep hearing that song every day at work at the daycare when I'm walking towards the baby room when it's naptime for them. So in the next chapter… It's going to be the big wedding! I hope everyone is excited for Bloom, Kaname, and Momohime.

I will be making a Christmas One-Shot for Bloom, Kaname, and Momohime. It will probably be up tomorrow or Christmas Day so keep a lookout. I will be making another one as well, but it will be later on next week.


	35. The Wedding

myra k kuran, The Queen of Water, and Guest #1, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Five~The Wedding**

* * *

 _Just like a page out of a fairy tale the storybook romance comes true…_

 _Kaname Kuran and Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji request your presence on the fourth of March at three o'clock in the afternoon at Rose Garden Meadows._

 _Reception immediately to follow at Sakurakoji Manor Garden._

* * *

Bloom was looking at the wedding invitation that she and Kaname picked out to send to the vampire society and their dear nobles. The wedding invitation were white paper with gold writing on it and also their was a rose scent on the invitation.

Today was the day that Bloom and Kaname are to be wed and also for Momohime to be introduced to the vampire society at the reception party. The flower princess was in the upstairs part of the cottage house in a dressing room where she was already dressed for her special day, thanks to her cousin Yuki and her dear friends, Ruka and Rima.

Bloom was wearing a white short sleeve ruffle skirt wedding dress. The corset was beaded venise lace appliques with a dramatic ruffle skirt and with a chapel train. The wedding dress made her feel like a living fairy tale. Her pink hair was flowing down her back as small white roses were placed into her pink curly locks. She was wearing the Kuran rose locket and the diamond encrusted rose stud earrings that Kaname gave to her as a gift from the heart. A small beaded pearl bracelet was on her left wrist.

As she places the wedding invitation down on the vanity, she was pacing herself back and forth in the dressing room as she was slowly breathing in and out, until she decided to open a window to get some fresh air.

When she opened the window, she can see the nobles arriving at the ceremony as they walked towards the rose garden and started taking their seat on either side. She can also see Kaname greeting the nobles as they walked in and Hanabusa and Akatsuki who happened to beside him. He happened to look up at the upstairs part of the cottage, until Bloom was wide-eyed at her soon-to-be husband when he noticed her blue eyes gazing at him and she suddenly hide herself away from him.

Bloom heard a knock at the door as she turned to face it. "Come in," she immediately closed the window and the silk white curtains.

She held onto the curtains until she heard the door opened behind her and hearing footsteps walking in and closing the door behind. Bloom turned around to see her parents and her daughter behind her as she held onto the sides of her ruffle skirt and smile sweetly.

Tsubaki was wide-eyed at her daughter. "Aww, my little flower is so beautiful," Lady Sakurakoji said before her mascara started to run down her face.

"Look at you, my little Bloomie," Sora said amazed. "I wish that I was one marrying you,"

Bloom giggled as she blushes at her father's response. "Thank you, father,"

Bloom looked at her daughter who was in her grandmother's arms, sucking on a blue soothie pacifier to keep her occupied. Momohime was wearing the same thing that her mother wearing. A short sleeve wedding dress with the same ruffle skirt just like her mother's, but the skirt wasn't dragging around her. A small tiara encrusted with sapphires and diamonds was placed in her mahogany hair She looked like the spinning image of her mother, except for brown hair from her father.

"Aww, my baby looks so adorable!" Bloom cooed as she walked towards her mother holding onto her granddaughter, while she was wiping her tears of with Sora's handkerchief.

She taken the baby out of her mother's arms as she the baby was playing with the ruffle skirt of her dress while giggling happily of the silky texture with her small fingers. Bloom walked over to the vanity and pick up a red rose that was from the bouquet of flowers from the reception party as the baby taken it and started playing with it.

"Are you ready, my little flower," Sora asked while Bloom was looking at her baby.

"I'm… I'm not sure," Bloom said shyly.

"Maybe it's because that you're not wearing your tiara," Sora suggested before pulling out a small black box and open the box slowly and places it on the vanity. Her father slowly places it on top of her hair softly as Bloom moved a few pink locks to fix her perfectly curled hair. She looked at the mirror of her vanity before looking at her father who was smiling proudly at his beautiful daughter.

"No, father, it's not that, but thanks,"

"Don't worry, Bloom," Tsubaki walked up to her and places her hand on her right shoulder. Bloom looked up at her mother who has finally wiped off all the tears and running mascara down her cheeks. "It must be wedding jitters,"

Bloom smiled slightly at her mother's response. "Yeah, it must be that,"

"Has Akihiko made it yet?" Bloom asked her mother and father.

Tsubaki and Sora looked at each other before looking back their daughter still holding onto Momohime, as she was still giggling happily at the red rose in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bloom, but… Akihiko's not going to make it to see you," Sora replied to his daughter, as she frown sadly at the response.

"But, don't worry," Tsubaki said suddenly. "He will be here at the reception party."

"Besides, we can't have you running off," Sora said grabbing the bouquet of red roses from off of the vanity. "This is your big day and you must be there for your husband now as he waits for you at the altar."

Bloom smiled at the bouquet full of red roses with small cherry blossoms blooming inside. Tsubaki slowly removed Momohime from her mother's left arm, until she dropped the red rose in her hands and started whining to be back in her mother's hold once more.

Bloom walked towards her daughter as she places a small kiss on the baby's forehead. "Don't worry, Momo-chan," Bloom cooed softly. "Daddy and I will see you again. I promise."

* * *

Once Bloom and Sora were only meters away from the ceremony outside, the flower princess was ready to walked down the aisle and become Kaname's only one to love. She was about to be Mrs. Kaname Kuran. She was about to be his wife and his queen to love. She looked to her left to see her father looking melancholy at his beautiful daughter for her special day. He promised her not to cry, but this was the day he was going to let his precious flower go.

She turned her face her father as she was still holding onto the bouquet of red roses and cherry blossoms. "Father," Bloom said his name softly.

Sora sighed softly. "It's seems that yesterday that I just held you in my arms when you were born, but now look at you. You are taking the next step of your life, Bloomie. Becoming a wife to your cousin and you and him have a small family of your very own."

Bloom noticed that her father was crying, until her right hand reaches up and touched her cheek softly to wipe the running tear down his cheek. Sora opened his cyan blue eyes and looked at her daughter, as he cupped her hand, before she laces her left arm around his right arm.

"It's your time to shine, my little Bloomie," Sora whispered to her before they started walking towards the wedding ceremony. "Make us proud,"

* * *

As they walked towards the wedding ceremony, Bloom was closing her eyes as she can hear the nobles from afar getting quiet and the wedding march was playing by violins and cellos. Once Sora stop in front of the wedding ceremony, Bloom slowly opened her eyes as she was amazed of how many people came for her Kaname's special day as they stood up to show respect to the former princess of Sakurakoji.

When they started walked down the aisle, Bloom was looking at the beautiful garden where they were getting married in. The blood red roses were blooming on the bright vibrant green bushes. The aisle had a red velvet carpet and pink cherry blossom petals on the ground that leads to the white archway where Kaname was standing under with the priest. White chairs were on either side of the red velvet carpet covered in cherry blossom petals.

There were many nobles that Bloom recognize from the last soirees and also her friends from the Night Class and her family was there. Her rival Sara Shirabuki was there too, but she ignored her as she was looking at Kaname with a smile on his face watching his dear rose walking down the aisle to meet him.

Once they made it, Bloom was looking at Kaname before he walked towards his uncle and soon-to-be wife.

"Who gives this pureblood princess to this pureblood prince?" The priest asked.

Sora taken a deep breath. "I do," he slowly let go of Bloom's arm, before she kissed his cheek and sat down next to Tsubaki and Yui.

Kaname grabbed and kiss the back of it. "You're beautiful,"

Bloom smiled softly. "You look handsome, Kaname," Bloom complemented.

Kaname led her to the altar where the priest was standing under the archway that was entwined with red roses.

Kaname slowly remove her veil as he looked at her pureblood beauty while she smiles at him.

As Bloom and Kaname held each other's hands and the priest cleared his throat before he began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring this pureblood princess and pureblood princess together as one." The priest said. "On my right, we have the next heir to the Kuran throne, Kaname Kuran-sama and on my left we have his long-time sweetheart. The princess of the Sakurakoji family, Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji. Two cousins from different royal families are ready to be as one."

The priest continues as Kaname was amazed of how beautiful Bloom was to him on this special day. He couldn't wait to take her on the honeymoon and have her all to himself for a couple of weeks. Bloom was amazed of Kaname was dressed for the wedding as well. He was dressed in a smart, sleek black tuxedo with a black bow tie and a blood red rose was in the pocket of his tuxedo jacket.

"Do you Kaname Kuran-sama take Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji-sama as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"Do you Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji-sama take Kaname Kuran-sama as your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"May we have the rings?"

Yui stood up as she held both of Kaname and Bloom's rings on a small red velvet pillow. She walked towards them as she stood in front of them. They both smile at cute little Yui as she was very helpful at the wedding ceremony.

"Thank you," Bloom mouthed to her adopted sister.

"When you slide the rings into each other's fingers you will say, 'With this ring, I thee wed,'"

Kaname took the ring from the pillow as he held onto Bloom's left hand. "Bloom, my dearest love, with this ring, I thee wed," and he slide the ring onto Bloom's finger. Bloom take Kaname's ring and smiled at him, taking his hand into hers.

"Kaname, my love, with this ring, I thee wed," she whispered, before sliding the ring onto his finger as she held onto his hand.

"Aww," Tsubaki said softly, as Sora was still wiping off the tears on her cheeks with his handkerchief. Yui walked back to her seat with a big grin on her face, as she gave the pillow to her older cousin Yuki who was sitting down next to her with Zero.

"With these rings and by the power invested in me in the country of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss your beautiful bride."

Kaname places his hand on her waist and the other in her pink hair, as Bloom places her hand on his right cheek and the other on his waist as well. Kaname lean in close to place his lips against Bloom's as they kiss passionately in front of everyone. The almighty pureblood can hear Bloom moaning into the kiss as she was enjoying it, until they let go to staring into each other's eyes.

Everyone broke and cheers and whistles for the wedded couple as they turned towards them and smile. Bloom looked at her parents who were clapping for them as Sora was holding onto his handkerchief for Tsubaki's tears. Little Yui was happy as well while standing on the chair that she was sitting on. The almighty pureblood picked up Bloom bridal style and walked out from the garden ceremony as the nobles throw confetti over the two purebloods heads earning giggles from Bloom.

* * *

Here's part one of the wedding, so the next chapter will be the reception party and also Momohime being introduced into the society. Somehow, Akihiko isn't here in this chapter, but he will be in the next chapter and he also has a surprise to share with everyone at the reception party, but Bloom and Kaname won't like the news.

I have created two Christmas One-Shots on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, that contains Bloom, Kaname, Momohime, and also Bloom's family as well. I will be creating a new short story of Bloom and Kaname and it will start at the end of Chapter Thirty One, but it's like an alternative choice at the end of that chapter and it will be probably be up when I posted up the next chapter.


	36. Reception Party

myra k kuran, Guest #1, guest, and NINA, thanks for reviewing part one of the wedding chapter!

crali reynoso, thanks for following the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Six~Reception Party**

"My little princess," Kaname cooed softly to his daughter as she was resting her chin on his shoulder. He was rubbing her back softly as she slowly closing her big blue eyes, before he heard her yawning. Kaname smiled sweetly as he held his daughter in his arms.

It was twilight at the Sakurakoji Manor as the nobles from the wedding ceremony started arriving at the gardens for the reception party for Kaname and Bloom. The almighty pureblood was in Bloom's bedroom as he taking care of his daughter before he and his queen decided to go downstairs and join the party. After placing the baby in her crib, he decided to join his wife, Bloom who was watching the reception party from her balcony. Of course they were hidden away from the others since as they were watching the nobles socializing at the party. Just like a king and queen watches over their Kingdom.

He opened the balcony doors slowly as Bloom's beautiful curled hair was flowing through the twilight breeze as one of the small white roses were removed and flowed away in the breeze.

He slowly walked closer as she was looking down upon the party that was underway, until she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, before her right hand was in his mahogany locks and the other was touching his arms. She felt him kissing her neck multiple times, as she softly moaned out his name, before his ear was next to hers.

"I want you so badly," Kaname whispered in her ear.

They heard a knock at door, as they turned to face it. "Kaname-sama, Bloom-sama, everyone has arrived. Shall I inform Lord and Lady Sakurakoji?" Akira asked on the other side of the door.

Kaname and Bloom looked at each other before they held each other's hands, before walking over to Momohime's crib. Kaname reached into the crib and cradle his sleeping daughter in his arms, before placing a kiss on her forehead. Bloom looked up at Kaname's loving wine colored eyes, before they walked towards the door to climb downstairs to finally join in on their wedding reception.

* * *

"Lord Kaname and Lady Blossom has arrived to join us for this wonderful evening." The servant announced. "Please welcome the King and Queen of our race and also their daughter Princess Momohime Kuran,"

The servants opened the doors as it revealed the wedded pureblood couple walking outside to join in on the social gathering. Kaname wrapped an arm around Bloom's waist protectively, claiming that she belongs to him. Bloom was cradling their sleeping pureblood infant in her arms possessively, as they climbed down the stairs to the garden when the nobles were watching them.

They were shocked that the wedded pureblood couple had a baby with the society telling them the news. Kaname and Bloom stood in front of them, before the almighty pureblood decided to talk first.

"Thank you for attend our wedding ceremony and reception gathering," Kaname said with ease. "My wife and queen of our race has gave birth to our princess. During our separation, she and her family has kept our daughter away for a while and I was shocked as well. Therefore, even though she accepted my love once again, I will accept my queen and my daughter no matter what."

"So, please forgive me for hiding such a precious treasure away from everyone," Bloom said. "I hope that our daughter will be a prized jewel to everyone in our society,"

The nobles slowly walked towards the wedded couple as they were getting glimpses of the baby pureblood who was slowly waking up from her small rest when she heard small murmurs and different presences coming closer to her and her mother and father. Kaname and Bloom both looked down at their child as the almighty soothingly touched her forehead, until the baby grabbed his thumb as she was giggling happily, before showing her small fangs she developed in her smile.

"Princess Momohime, what a beautiful name for such a precious child,"

"Her expression reminds me of her mother, Blossom-sama,"

"She looks like her father, Kaname-sama,"

"Those big blue eyes. They remind me of beautiful sapphire crystals, just like Blossom-sama,"

"Momohime-sama will make a beautiful princess,"

As Kaname and Bloom moved along with the crowd until they reached the center of the party with was the dancefloor that the servant added to the garden. The wedded couple were standing in the middle of it, until Kaname and Bloom heard Lord and Lady Sakurakoji, Kaname's mother and father-in-law and also aunt and uncle calling for them as they walked towards them.

"Kaname, my nephew," Sora talked first. "I'm so proud of you to call you my son, since you're married to my precious daughter who gave me such great joy."

"And you have a family to love and protect, so my husband and I would like for you take this special gift," Tsubaki said, before she called one of the servant over to them, as he opened a special long rectangular case and revealed to them Kurai Hono, inside of a black and red sword strap.

"Father, your sword," Bloom said surprised.

"Uncle Sora, no," Kaname declined the offer. "I can't accept this. This sword belongs to you,"

"No, my son," Sora replied. "The real one is with us. I made this just for my daughter, but since she's married to you it belongs to you now, Kaname."

Kaname was amazed of how the second copy of Kurai Hono belongs to him now. Of course, Kurai Hono was a Sakurakoji treasure that has protect the people who born or gifted with the powerful but deadly blue flames. He remembered that he drank Bloom's blood before the separation and somehow he has it in him as well. Kaname grabbed the sword in his hand, as Bloom gave her baby to her parents to hold her while she helped her husband place the sword behind his back to prove that he was protecting his family with his heart.

After rewarding the copy of the sword to him, the nobles clapped for the wedded couple once more until they heard beautiful music from the band playing as it was time for their first dance as a married couple. The nobles and the Sakurakoji family slowly backed away from them as Kaname led his queen to the middle of the dancefloor.

Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck as Kaname wrapped his around her waist while they danced like eternal lovers.

"She is worthy of a Kuran bride,"

"Blossom-hime-sama looks lovely isn't she?"

"Princess Bloom and Prince Kaname are wonderful together as King and Queen of our race,"

They danced together, completely lost in each other. As the song ended, Kaname dipped his wife as her pink hair cascaded down to show her pureblood beauty. When Bloom opened her blue eyes in front of Kaname, his loving eyes never left her sight, until his face was near her left ear as he whispered three words.

"I love you too,"

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Yes, my love,"

It was the perfect time for him and Bloom to form a new bonding tattoo while everyone was looking at them. Bloom held onto him tightly as she felt his tongue licking up her neck, until his fangs pierced into her neck, drinking her sweet blood after a long time.

Bloom can feel the burning sensation once more when Kaname was drinking her life source. She can hear her soft gulps of her husband as he was enjoying her blood for a few moments, until he remove his fangs and kiss the fang marks clean. He cut his wrist and fill his mouth with his blood, before placing his lips over her mouth as they performed a vampire kiss. She was taking in as much as his blood was slowly going her mouth as she moaned softly, while some of the blood was leaking out from the side of her mouth.

Once again, the bonding tattoo was formed onto Bloom's neck was complete. It was different from the last one. This tattoo was a black crescent moon with a blood red rose wrapped around the moon and it has Kaname's initials beside it.

* * *

As everyone started dancing to a jazzy song the band was performing, Kaname and Bloom walked towards a table that had their wedding presents, Bloom's bouquet of red roses and cherry blossoms laying on the table, the wedding invitation and also the guest list, until two very familiar pictures capture their attention.

The first picture was Bloom's so called grandmother, Shizuka Hio. The picture was of Shizuka and Bloom under the cherry blossom tree together when she was still a pureblood toddler. The second picture was of Kaname and Yuki's parents and also Bloom's loving aunt and uncle, Haruka and Juri Kuran, the former King and Queen of their race.

Bloom was looking at the pictures carefully, until she looked up at Kaname who happens to have a sad smile on his face when he was looking at the picture of his parents who raised him and Yuki, before their selfish uncle killed them.

"I miss them, Kaname," Bloom said, as she places her hand on his left cheek. He was behind her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. His left hand touched her hand that was on his cheek softly comforting him.

"I do as well, but their in a better place," Kaname said softly.

Momohime was giggling happily, as Kaname and Bloom both smiled and turned to face their friends from the night class around the baby pureblood from afar. She happens to be in her great-cousin arms as he had a chocolate pocky stick hanging from his mouth. Rima had taken his pocky box, since Momohime was going to try and grabbed the box and thrown it on the ground. Somehow, Rima and Senri couldn't take the baby face of Momohime, so they happen to give her one since she has finally develop small fangs before teeth

As she was crawling on the ground, messing up her dress, Hanabusa picked her up from the grassy ground. "Aww, Hi Momo-chan," Hanabusa greeted to the baby as she giggled happily at him. "I'm Hanabusa Aido,"

He was making silly faces at the baby, until Bloom and Kaname walked towards them as they all turned around to face them, except for Aido who was occupied by the baby.

Hanabusa was still playing with the baby, until the baby felt her parents presences as she reached out her arms towards her father. "Momo-chan look at me, instead of mean old," He suddenly looked up at Kaname who was in front of him.

"Mean old what, Aido?" Kaname asked. "Are you talking about me?"

Hanabusa was wide-eyed at the almighty pureblood. "Ah! I mean… here's Papa, Momohime," Hanabusa replied, until Momohime looked at the blonde haired noble confused. "Am I right, Momo-chan?"

Momohime slapped Hanabusa's face, until the baby giggled at his reaction. Kaname had a smile place on his face as well. His daughter was just like him when he had to punish Hanabusa for his foolish acts.

"Momohime Kuran, that was uncalled for." Bloom told her daughter as her hands were placed on her hips. Kaname taken the baby out of Hanabusa's arms as he suddenly regain his senses and quickly apologizes to him. Kaname face his wife as he places a kiss on both the wife and pureblood baby's forehead.

"She got the slapping from you," Bloom commented, as she heard Kaname chuckled.

"Aw, Momo-chan is going to be just like her Papa, Kaname-kun!" Kaien said happily.

Bloom suddenly look up at her dear friend Ruka for a second, until she recognizes her quiet behavior. When she was looking at Ruka while walking down the aisle, she showing this cold and quiet emotion and now she was showing the same thing as well looking at her and Kaname's happiness. Wasn't there something wrong with her? Why is showing this emotion in front of her? Was it something have to do with Kaname? She wonders while looking at her husband, happily bouncing his daughter, until Akatsuki finally has her attention.

"Bloom, how old is she," Akatsuki asked.

"She's five months now," Bloom replied. "Her birthday's in November,"

Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Ruka looked at the couple and the baby wide-eyed.

"So if she was born in November," Hanabusa asked.

"You and Kaname-sama must have conceive her around the time when Rido was at the academy," Ruka asked.

"That's true," Kaname replied looking at his daughter making happy baby noises.

"It makes perfect sense," Akatsuki commented.

Bloom keeps looking down at her baby in Kaname's arms, before something or someone was covering her eyes. Bloom was wide-eyed as her eyes were covered.

"Who is this?" Bloom asked.

Someone chuckled from behind her. "Can't your older brother have some fun without their sister complaining on her special day?"

Bloom immediately remove his hands as she turned around to see his older brother Akihiko Kuran behind her wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows, a silk black tie, with black slacks and designer black shoes.

"Akihiko-onii-sama!" Bloom immediately wrapped her arms around her brother. "You made it!'

Akihiko wrapped his arms his sister as well, since he was happy to have his own sister in a cheerful mood. "I couldn't miss it for the world, Bloomie,"

She let go of her brother as she looked into his green eyes. "Look at you," Akihiko said. "You have just look like what Yui describe about."

"What did they say?"

"Yui said you look like a fairy princess,"

"Speaking of Yuie-chan, where is she?" Bloom asked. "I haven't seen her since Kaname and I walked outside with Momo-chan,"

"She is... over there," Akihiko pointed Yui out and Bloom and Kaname looked to see Yui and Sora dancing around playfully and happily, like a couple of goofballs.

Bloom sighed, before covering her eyes. "Father, I told you can cry for me, but not embarrass us and our family,"

"Bloom, I must talked to you about something," Akihiko told his sister before she nodded, until Kaname grabbed her wrist to make Bloom return back to him.

"Kaname, really?"

"It will only be just for a few minutes," Akihiko told him. "I won't do anything wrong to your bride or so I say... Your wife. Your queen. And my sister."

Kaname let go slowly. "For a few minutes, because we have to cut the cake soon,"

Bloom and Akihiko walked towards the tables as her older brother pulled out a chair just for her, before she sat down in it. Akihiko was sitting next to his sister on the right, as they were facing the party and also Kaname and the others can see them, just in case Akihiko will try and pull a fast one.

"Akihiko, what is this about?" Bloom asked. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes, I am, but I have some news that I'm willing to share with you and everyone here,"

"And that is?"

"The reason why I was running late for your special day because I was at the jewelry store-"

Bloom held up at hand. "Wait. You mean to tell me you miss my special day just to go to a jewelry store? Just a return back the ring I didn't want?"

"No, it's not that," Akihiko replied. " I have ask someone to marry me and she's here at the party."

Bloom squealed in delight as she hugged her brother once again. Akihiko was proud of himself as well. If Bloom was happy, then he was happy. Bloom will soon have a sister-in-law soon. Momohime will have new aunt joining in the Sakurakoji and Kuran family.

"Really, I can't wait to meet!" Bloom said happily.

"Son," Sora was next to Akihiko as he turned around to face him. "Are you ready?"

He stood up and held out his hand for Bloom to take and yet she did, until the flower vase full of beautiful red roses and water on the table break in front of them, as Akihiko protect his sister.

"Kaname Kuran, please,"

Kaname's eyes were glowing red before he turned back around as he still held onto Momohime.

"Yes, father, I'm ready," Akihiko replied.

Akihiko walked away with his father Sora as Bloom walked towards Kaname who was cradling Momohime, until the flower pureblood slapped his head.

"Ow," Kaname said softly, before he started rubbing it and turned around to face his wife.

"What was that about?" Bloom asked.

"No one should touch you," Kaname replied. "No even that slick brother of yours who ask your hand in marriage before. You are mine, _Bloom Rosalie Kuran_ , not his."

"I know, Kaname, but,"

"Attention, everyone," They heard Sora's voice as they turned towards the stage. "My son, Akihiko Kuran Sakurakoji has something to share with everyone,"

Akihiko stood in front of the stage as Sora, Tsubaki, and Yui stood behind him.

"Everyone here who is honoring my sister and cousin's special day, I have some news that I would like to share," Akihiko announced. "From this day forward, I am engaged to the most beautiful woman in our society. She will be the best sister in law to my sister, Bloom and also a new aunt to my sweet little munchkin niece, Momo-chan,"

Bloom smiled sweetly at her older brother, as Kaname stares at him with his cold stare.

"That person is no other than… Sara Shirabuki, the head of the Shirabuki, who is my loving fiancee."

Sara walked towards the stage as she can her the nobles clapping for her. Akihiko cupped her cheeks and kissed her soft lips, as she smiled at her fiancee.

Bloom was wide eyed at her brother and her rival. Her brother chosen Sara Shirabuki as his fiancee. Why he couldn't have chosen someone who is a Level B vampire she wonder? Her rival Sara Shirabuki was going to be part of their lives as her sister-in-law and also Momohime's fifth aunt.

Bloom was about to pass out, until Kaname quickly places Momohime in Yuki's arms before capturing his queen. "Bloom, my dearest," Kaname called out, as her widened blue eyes looked at him. "Are you alright? Are you ill?"

"No, I'm…" She stood back on her feet. "I'm just shocked that's all."

Yuki walked towards her older cousin and asked the same question before Bloom cradle her baby in her arms, until she looked up to see her brother walking toward her and Kaname as Sara was holding onto his arm.

"Bloom, my dearest friend," Sara talked first. "I'm so glad that we are soon-to-be sisters. We should get to know each other more often, since I'm engaged to your darling brother."

"Yeah, I hope," Bloom replied before she turned to Akihiko. "Akihiko, are you serious? Why did you chose her?"

"Because, she's beautiful and she listens to me." Akihiko replied. "She loves my green eyes, even I stand out as Kuran, but mostly like…"

"Your mother, Lady Sakurakoji."

"Yes, even that," Akihiko replied. "Thanks, sweetie," he places a kiss on her forehead.

"You are very welcome, my darling," Sara replied, before looking at Momohime who was in her mother's arms protectively.

"You and Kaname have such a beautiful daughter," Sara complimented. "May I hold her, since I'm her soon-to-be aunt?"

"Uh, OK, Sara," Bloom slowly gave Momohime to Sara, as the baby looked up at the blonde haired princess, while she was cradling her. Momohime was still wide-eyed at her new soon-to-be aunt, until she started to whine before she closed her big blue eyes and cry her eyes out.

It immediately captured Bloom and Kaname's attention as Sara was rocking her gently, until Bloom suggested that blonde haired princess gives her back. Momohime was back into her mother's as she was rubbing her back and saying soothing words. Her father, Kaname was rubbing her head soothingly as well, until she called down.

"My, my, what a very bashful child, she is."

"She's probably hungry," Bloom quickly suggested. "I haven't feed her before the reception," She looked up at her husband. "Isn't it time for us to cut the cake?"

"Why, yes it is," Kaname said. "Please do follow,"

Kaname led Bloom and Momohime towards the cake as the nobles started to take noticed. As the nobles crowded around them, Kaname and Bloom were in front of their wedding cake they pick out for the wedding reception. The wedding cake was three tiers deck with blood red roses around the bottom of each deck. The stand was crystal clear as the twilight sun was gleaming upon it.

Kaname started cutting the cake from the bottom as Bloom was gazing at the delectable dessert that she would love to eat. Momohime on the other hand wanted to try out cake as well, as she was looking at her father placing it on a silver plate. Kaname gotten a slice of the cake that a two small red roses on the icing and the inside of the cake was chocolate.

While giving the slice of cake to his wife, Akihiko was behind her sister, until he pushed her as the cake ended up being shoved on his face with the bottom half of his face was covered with icing. Bloom was giggling ignoring the people around them who were shocked, until Kaname got his revenge by kissing Bloom on the forehead as the icing was falling down her face. Kaname chuckled once again, until he licked the icing off her forehead, before Bloom started licking the icing off his chin with her tongue before placing a kiss on his lips.

They have finally gotten to taste the cake together after the icing incident, until a small hand reached down into the slice and slowly places it into her mouth. Kaname and Bloom watch the baby eating cake for the first time, until she swallowed it and clapped her hands. Momohime love the cake, as she reaches down for more to place in her mouth, until Kaname had a small forkful of it and places it into her waiting mouth.

"Good girl," Kaname said.

"Ah," Momohime opened her mouth for more.

Bloom giggled at her daughter's response for more cake.

* * *

Once the reception party was over, Kaname and Bloom started leaving to go stay at their new home at Kuran Manor. Tsubaki owned the mansion after when Haruka and Juri died, but when the cousins were married it belongs to them now. Momohime will be staying with her grandparents as they leave to go on their honeymoon.

As they walked out the front foyer and into the front garden of the Sakurakoji mansion, the guests began to throw rose petals and white confetti as they leave to climb into the limousine and left to go to Kuran Manor.

Once they arrive, Kaname came out the limousine first while the flower pureblood was looking around at her new home, just for tonight and then she and her husband have to catch their flight in the morning to go the Caribbeans.

Bloom climbed out of the limousine as Kaname held the door open just for her. She held onto her husband's hand, until the limousine has finally left the estate. That's when Kaname decided to pick up and carry his queen bridal style, as they walked to the front door of the mansion. He opens the doors and carries her over the threshold, before closing the front doors of the mansion behind him.

Bloom was gigging at how romantic Kaname was before placing his lips on her as he climbed up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He places her down on the king size bed before climbing on top of her.

"Mrs. Kuran, you look absolutely gorgeous this evening,"

"My beautiful and strong, Kaname," Bloom said as she slowly remove his bow tie and started to unbutton his white shirt to reveal his hairless, tone chest. "Please… make love to me,"

"As my queen wishes,"

Just him and his queen. That how Kaname wanted it to be forever.

* * *

And that was part two of the wedding! So, I hope everyone was happy for Kaname and Bloom on their special day and also cute little Momo-chan!

Was anyone surprised that Akihiko has asked Sara Shriabuki, Bloom's rival to be his fiancee?

So, the next chapter will accrue right after when they return back from their honeymoon… I got nothing else to say, until the next chappie.


	37. The Welcoming Home Dinner

Guest #1, myra k kuran, Guest #2, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Seven~The Welcoming Home Dinner**

Their wedding was beautiful. Their honeymoon in the Caribbean's was fantastic. And now, Kaname and Bloom were on their way home back to Japan as a married couple. Before they got on the plane, Kaname called ahead saying that Bloom and him were on their way home from their honeymoon. Once they landed, Bloom and Kaname had to return back to Sakurakoji Manor to pick up little Momo-chan.

"My queen," Bloom slowly opened her blue eyes to see her husband who was staring at him. Her head was resting on his lap, after having a long fight ahead of them.

"Yes, my love,"

"We're at your parent's estate," Kaname replied, before Bloom slowly rises up from his lap, until the Level C driver opened the door on the left side. Kaname climbed out of the luxury car as he helped his wife out of the car as well. Bloom closed the door as the Level C driver began to drive out of the Sakurakoji Mansion circle driveway.

The doors the mansion open as Tsubaki and Sora climbed down the stairs and Bloom and Kaname climbed up the stairs to meet them halfway. Sora opened his arms for his daughter as she removed her hand from Kaname's and ran towards his open arms.

"My daughter," Sora greeted, as he let go of his daughter to look at his nephew who became his son-in-law "My son, how was the honeymoon,"

"It was perfect, father," Bloom replied.

"Yes, it was magnificent." He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Just the two of us, Uncle Sora,"

As Bloom and Kaname followed Tsubaki and Sora into the mansion, Yui was climbing down the stairs until she noticed her older sister and oldest cousin in the foyer of the manor.

"Kaname-itoko-sama," Yui called happily, holding Momohime in her arms. "Bloomie-chan!"

"Yuie-chan, Momo-chan," Bloom said happily as well, before Yui reached the bottom of the stairs and places Momohime down on the floor. Bloom hugged her baby sister, before she picked up her baby who was slowly reaching to her. Bloom picked up her baby as she places a kiss on her forehead.

Kaname walked towards his wife and daughter as the baby was smiling happily when she noticed her father. Kaname removed the baby from her arms, as she started making happy baby noises.

"Hello, my little princess," Kaname greeted his baby daughter. "Did you behave for your grandparents and your aunt and your mischievous uncle?"

"Oh, Kaname Kuran, hush," Bloom giggled.

"She'd truly behave, Kaname," Akihiko replied at the foot of the stairs, as he was crossing her arms. "And she was good to her favorite uncle,"

"Akihiko," Bloom gave him a side hug as he kept his green eyes onto Kaname's wine colored eyes. "Did you miss me?"

"I sure did, Bloomie," Akihiko replied. "And so as Yui and Momo-chan,"

Kaname walked towards Akihiko as he narrow his green eyes towards the almighty pureblood. "How are you, brother-in-law," Kaname asked. He was trying to make peace with Bloom's older brother since she was married to him instead of her own brother.

"I don't shake hands," Akihiko reminded him.

"My lords and my ladys," Akira called out their names.

"Your dinner is ready to be serve and it awaits in the dining room area," Junichi finished the rest of Akira's sentence.

As Akira and Junichi led them into the dining room, Kaname pulled out a chair for his wife, before he places Momohime in a high chair next to his seat. He pushed Bloom close to the white tablecloth table before he place a kiss on her forehead.

"Bloom," Akihiko called her name and she turned around to see Akihiko holding a white rose in his hand. "Yui and I picked this out for you,"

Bloom smiled as she place it into her head. "Aww, thanks onii-sama,"

"My queen,"

"Ye-,"

Kaname immediately grabbed her wife as he started kissing her hungrily at the table. With Bloom moaning into the kiss, Kaname and Bloom were on the floor touching each other until they heard Sora's slamming his cane onto the floor.

"Enough, you two,"

Bloom and Kaname slowly stood up from the floor, as they were both fixing their clothing. Bloom fixed the straps of her dress as Kaname was buttoning his black silk shirt. They both sat back down in there seat. Bloom places her hands in her lap as she blushed.

"Sorry, father," Bloom apologies.

"I apologize for our behavior too, Uncle Sora," Kaname apologies as well. He noticed the white rose on the floor besides him, before he stepped on the delicate flower.

"Remember, do that in the bedroom," Sora reminded him, before he sat down next to his wife Tsubaki. "Not out in the open where everyone can see you, especially in the presence of young children."

Bloom and Kaname looked at Momohime who was gigging and Tsubaki was covering Yui's amethyst eyes as the adopted Level B was slowly removing her mother's hands.

"Yes, in the presence of young children, _Kaname,_ "

The doorbell to the Sakurakoji Manor ranged as Tsubaki requested Junichi to answer the door and escort their guest into the dining room. Akihiko stood as Junichi left the dining room, until he returned with someone who was invited by Akihiko and Lord and Lady Sakurakoji.

"Lady Shirabuki has arrived, Akihiko-sama," Junichi announced.

Bloom and Kaname turned around to face her as the blonde haired princess stood next to Junichi, before she started walking towards her fiancée.

"Hello, my love," Akihiko greeted her.

"Hello, handsome," Sara greeted back, before Akihiko cupped both of her cheeks and place a long but breathtaking kiss on her lips.

Bloom grabbed the butter knife from off of the table as she threw it at them, making them move out of the way and it was stabbed through the wall. Sara and Akihiko looked at the sharp knife at the wall before turning to see Bloom with one of her locks turned white with blue flame sparked at the end of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bloom faked apologized. "My little Momo-chan must have pick up a sharp object and almost aimed it at her favorite uncle's head,"

Sara and Akihiko looked at the baby, "Huh?" She cooed confusingly.

As the whole family was sitting at the dining room table, Akira and Junichi serve the pureblood families roasted turkey with dressing. The side dishes was mashed potatoes and green peas. As for the dessert they were having strawberry cheesecake, which was one of Bloom's favorite desserts.

Kaname decided to be more romantic towards his wife, by pulling her into his lap and looked at the corner of her sapphire blue eyes as she ate. Sometimes he places a kiss on her cheek, as she and him ate their dinner. He also wanted to be a family man by feeding the small portions of mashed potatoes and green peas. Kaname had a small spoonful of the mashed potatoes in a baby spoon for her as she opened her mouth. He place it into her mouth, as she slammed her hands and kicked her feet, making the food splatter on her and the bowl fallen on the floor.

"My, my, Momohime seems to be like you, Kaname," Sara commented on his daughter.

"No, she not," Bloom replied. "She's more like me, instead of the clapping, slapping, and the kicking,"

Akihiko laughed. "Just like her bullheaded father,"

Kaname heard that as he narrow his eyes at him. He left the spoon in Momohime's mouth as she ate her spoonful and played with the drooled spoon. "What was that, Akihiko?"

"Oh, I was just saying how Momohime gets her smart remarks from her father who broke my dear sister's heart in the past,"

Kaname stood up from the table and slammed his hands on the tables. "Oh, well I do recall you being turned into a cat by your monstrous father,"

"Ha!" Akihiko laughed. "I'm not like that monster who abused me and my dear mother for three years. I rather lead the Sakurakoji family,"

"Well, I like to have my queen and my princess together as one. They belong to me. They're mine."

"It's nice to have the family over for dinner," Tsubaki commented embarrassingly.

Bloom places a hand on Kaname's shoulder."Akihiko, Kaname, please,"

"No, I need to know what is going on," Sora asked. "You two having been auguring for the past eighteen years, ever since Bloom was brought into the picture.

"Bloom, Yui, Sara," Tsubaki called their names as they looked at Lady Sakurakoji. "Could you please leave the table and walked to the lounge room? It looks like me and Sora have to sort problems out these two,"

"Yes, mother, come along, Yuie-chan," Bloom replied.

"Of course, Lady Tsubaki," Sara replied.

Bloom stood up from the table as she picked up Momohime from the highchair, as Yui and Sara followed her out of the dining room area and into the lounge room, until everyone who was left in the dining room heard the door closing.

"You two," Tsubaki said as they looked at her. "Sit back down NOW!"

When she said now with anger, small vines from the flower vases slapped their faces and hands as they sat back down rubbing off the pain.

"Now, Akihiko," Sora began speaking. "You are exactly twenty one years old and you are still acting like a child in front of your parents. But you can't accept the fact that your dear sister has fallen in love with her cousin and had a love child."

Akihiko slammed his hands on the table making his parents eyes widened at the the oldest Kuran descendant. "I have to… protect her and Momo-chan…" He looked up at the almighty pureblood, before he pointed his finger at him. "He. The ancestor of Kuran. The king. Is using her for her blue flames and I bet you all… that he will break her and Momo-chan's heart."

"I have never used her." Kaname replied. "I loved her especially my daughter. During our honeymoon, Bloom wanted us to make peace so we can both protect her, just like her mother planned for us to do as she grows."

"Yes, but Bloom isn't a little girl anymore," Tsubaki reminded. "She's eighteen and she knows how to come in contact with her nature and flame abilities."

"Tsubaki, let our dear nephew talk," Sora told his wife.

"Dear nephew?" Akihiko hissed. "He's our ancestor and you are giving him respect?!"

"Akihiko," Kaname stood up from the table. "Somehow you can't accept the fact that your dear sister loves me more than you when you were just a weak and defenseless black cat craving for attention."

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch," Akihiko hissed at his cousin. "If my sister is here at this mansion crying her eyes out saying you have broken her heart, I will be there to comfort her, just like she had night terrors of my father,"

"Oh, then I have a question just for you," Kaname asked. "If my wife and I are strong purebloods, how come you didn't have the courage to save her when she was kidnapped by him? Was it because you were _weak_?"

"That's it!" Akihiko jumped over the table as Kaname taken the first punch to his nose.

"Akihiko Kuran, stop this now!" Tsubaki called out.

"Whose weak, asshole," Akihiko hissed at Kaname as he slowly stood up from the floor. His nose was bleeding as he fixed his nose before lunging Akihiko into the wall of the dining room.

"Kaname Kuran, that's enough!" Sora hissed.

Kaname held him by his throat as he slowly looked up at him with his glowing red eyes filled anger. "I'm not powerless like you,"

Kaname chuckled. "You're were right." Kaname punches him in the stomach. "I was the problem ever since I was brought back into this world. Another punch landed at his nose. "No, you have been the problem ever since I was alone in this world. Because of you, I can't have my wife and my princess all to myself."

Akihiko kicked him in the stomach as Kaname fallen on the floor. Everyone started to hearing water as Akihiko raises his hands up in the air and form a large water sphere around Kaname. As the almighty pureblood was choking on the inside, a water like chain was wrapped around his neck as he was slowly removing it, until he heard the muffled voices going on the outside. The water sphere around him fallen onto the floor as Kaname was damp with water while slowly breathing in and out, before coughing up water.

"Kaname," Bloom called out his name as she moved his wet front bangs to see more clearly. "My love, are you alright?"

"I'm *cough* alright, my dearest," Kaname replied, before he looked to see Sara supporting a furious but wide-eyed Akihiko. Yui was hugging her parents before she looked up at them. "Where's princess?"

"She in the lounge with Akira-chan," Bloom replied, before looking at her brother, as she stood up. "How could you?!"

"Bloom, before you start pointing fingers at me." Akihiko said. "I-"

"That is my husband and he could have died because of you!" Bloom hissed at her brother. "What if he could have died and Momohime grown up without a father because of her favorite uncle killed him?"

"Bloom, I never thought of that, but-"

"I wanted you and Kaname to make peace with each other so you can me and Momohime more often, but… I don't think it's going to happen." Bloom said crossing her arms, before turning around to face her soaking wet husband. He stood up slowly not to fall in the water, before he weapon his arms around his wife as she cried on his shoulder and places a kiss on her long pink hair.

"Bloom, I will still be you brother and an uncle to Momo-chan, but him… he means nothing to me," Akihiko said. "Sara, we're leaving," he grabbed her wrist as she trailed behind her fiancee.

"Wait, Akihiko, my son, where are you going?" Tsubaki asked.

"To Sara's mansion,"

"Akihiko Kuran," Sora called out his name as Akihiko was in the foyer putting on Sara's jacket.

"What, old man?"

"If you walk out that door right now," Sora said. "Don't bother coming back, unless you are apologizing to your brother-in-law."

Everyone waited on his response. Either he can apologize to him and try to make peace with him. Or he can leave and never return. But he made his choice. He walked out the door with Sara, closing the door behind him. That was his choice. Was to never returned back to his home here at Sakurakoji Manor.

Tsubaki covered her face as she climbed up the stairs to her master bedroom where she and Sora shared. Sora looked at his sobbing wife as she sighed softly. He no that was his only son and also his wife's only son she had with her ex-husband. Akihiko Kuran has finally left them. It was now Bloom, Yui, Kaname, and Momohime left to support both Kuran and Sakurakoji families.

* * *

Later on during the night, Kaname was in Momohime's nursery playing with his daughter as she and his little princess was dressed for bed. Kaname was only wearing his black silk pajama bottoms as Momohime was wearing a short sleeve white nightgown with pink socks over her small feet.

"Momo, come to Papa," Kaname told her daughter as she heard his voice before she started crawling towards him. When she reaches to him, she crawled into his lap resting against his warm touch.

"Ah…" Momohime cooed happily. Kaname had his hands out in front of her as she slapped them happily, while making happy baby noises.

"Ah da!"

"Momohime, you are so magnificent, just like your mother," Kaname said softly.

"Is she still awake," Kaname heard the voice of his wife standing under the doorframe of Momohime's nursery as she leaning against it. Bloom was dressed in short sleeve light blue nightgown with long black knee length socks.

She walked towards them as she sat down on the floor.

"We are still playing, until princess fall asleep," Kaname replied.

"Kaname, do you think one day Akihiko and you will make peace?"

"I'm not sure," Kaname replied. "We true working out our differences, but one minute it will end up in a battle."

"I hope, one day," Bloom said before looking at the baby pureblood. "I don't know why he chose Sara to be his mate. He knows that I don't like the girl, but… maybe he loves her,"

"Bloom," She looked at her husband's worried wine colored eyes. "Akihiko needs to learn. He can't be there for our family if he's acting like a deranged animal. He almost killed me."

"I know, but he's still my brother and I have to accept the fact,"

"My queen," Kaname scooted closer to her, while still having the baby in his lap. "I love you,"

Bloom smiled. "I love you too, _my king_ ,"

Kaname places a small kiss on her lips as she closed her eyes. Once they looked at each other smiles, until Momohime was whining for attention as her parents looked down at her.

Bloom laughed. "I guess, Momo-chan wants attention as well.

Kaname lifted his daughter so he and Bloom kissed each side of her peachy cheeks. Momohime was giggling happily at the sudden attention she got from her mother and father.

"Momohime is such a beautiful child," Kaname commented.

"Yes, she is," Bloom replied. "I never knew that me being a mother at eighteen can be this much fun, except for the diaper changes and the crying."

As Kaname watched Bloom placing Momohime in the crib, once the baby pureblood has fallen asleep, he was thinking about what did Bloom said about being a parent. Even though parenting has its ups and downs, Kaname was happy to be a parent to his daughter, but he wishes for more to come. Kaname and Bloom looked down at their sleeping baby who was snoring lightly, the flower pureblood reached down into her crib and kissed her lightly on her forehead, before Kaname touched his daughter's head soothingly. Momohime turned to the right where her parents were as she relaxed against her father's touch.

"Good night, Momo-chan," Bloom whispered softly to the baby pureblood.

Kaname turning the key on a small music box that was used in the Kuran family for generations. He places it back on the nightstand next to the baby lamp, before Momohime heard the soft melody. As her small head and arms moved around a bit Bloom and Kaname left the baby in her nursery listening to the soft music playing.

* * *

Well, somehow this was an early update since I was working on the dinner part last night, but somehow I finished the whole chapter this morning. So, Akihiko has finally left us and turned against his family… Will he returned back to us? So the next chappie will be another year later and what could happen in just one year? And thats when the real drama begins!

I have a created a one-shot of Kaname and Momohime bonding together and it's called _Babysitting Momo-chan_. It's really cute and I hope everyone will love it. Please send me reviews on my Sakurakoji Hime one-shot stories.


	38. Another Year Later

myra k kuran, Guest #1, Leah, and ShippingMaster108, thanks for reviewing!

Khuntoria, thanks for favoriting this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Eight~Another Year Later**

"Bloom," Kaname's soothing voice was heard. "Wake up my dearest,"

Bloom stirred from her sleep as she slowly fluttered her eyes open to see that her head was resting on Kaname's tone chest. She smiled as she places a kiss on his chest, until he heard a chuckle coming from her husband. She slowly raised her head to see Kaname wide awake having his arms around Bloom's naked body.

Bloom yawned softly before smacking her lips. "Morning, Kaname," Bloom greeted tiredly as she felt Kaname's hand traveled to her long pink hair having his fingers run through it. "How are you?"

Bloom slowly reached up to place a kiss on his lips. She looked at Kaname loving wine colored eyes, until he place a tender kiss on her before she smiled sweetly at him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's our anniversary," he whispered to her. "You know what I want to do… to you specifically,"

Bloom raised her body and rested her hips on his stomach. Kaname was looking at Bloom and her naked form. She was smiling at him while her long pink locks were covering her breasts. She happened to have on her panites, since she and Kaname had a passionate night. She was wearing Kaname's favorite color panties. Crimson red was his favorite color for her to wear just for him.

Bloom and Kaname's face were touching by each other's nose. "And what do you want to do to me, Mr. Kuran?" she asked innocently, before she was back to being on top of his stomach.

"I'll be gladly to show you,"

Kaname grabbed her hips and flipped her as her body was placed on the bed. Kaname was on top of Bloom's body as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Bloom was girlishly giggling at how romantic Kaname was to her, before he started fondling her breasts and kissed them making her moaned softly.

"Kaname…"

"Bloom…" He whispered before giving her neck a long lick. She arched her back while closing her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, they heard the door opening slowly as Kaname and Bloom felt a familiar presence on the other side of the door. Kaname got off of Bloom's body as she covered her bare breasts with the white comforter, until the door finally opened. Revealing, a seventeen month old toddler walking towards the master bed slowly, holding her beloved white teddy bear with red buttons for eyes and a black eyepatch over its left eye.

"Momo-chan, what are you doing out of your crib?" Bloom asked her daughter, until the pureblood toddler smile at the sound her mother's voice and immediately ran towards the bed. Bloom lifted her up and places her in her lap onto the white comforter.

"Mummy," Momohime said happily before she felt a hand touching her messy brown hair. She turned to her right to see her father smiling at her, before she crawled into his warm arms.

"Papa," the pureblood toddler said before looking up at his warm wine colored eyes. Kaname places a kiss on her forehead as she responded back by slowly standing on his lap, placing a kiss on his cheek, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

* * *

This was their lives now. It has been a year since they got married. Kaname and Bloom were closer than ever. Momohime was a cute little pureblood toddler growing today.

Bloom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her husband today. It was their anniversary and decided that she wanted to cook for him. Momohime was in the kitchen also eating in her highchair. She was eating strawberries that her mother cutted up for small mouth and hands. As Bloom was making the special breakfast for Kaname, she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen while she keeping an eye on the food in the skillet.

"Papa!" Momohime raise her small arms up as she noticed her father walking towards her. Kaname picked up a strawberry from her bowl as he place it into her mouth. She chewed it happily before lifting her up and placing her on the floor.

He walked towards Bloom and he wrapped his arms around her. Unexpectedly, she jumped slightly when she felt Kaname behind her resting his body close to him. "You scared me,"

"Pardon me, my love, but what are you making," Kaname asked.

"I'm making breakfast, silly," Bloom replied. "It's blueberry pancakes," She flipped over the first one on her left. "Somehow, I was craving it for breakfast, but I decided to make some for you and Momo-chan as well,"

"If that is your wish then it will be," Kaname said as he kissed her neck. "But I was hoping that I could drink your blood this morning,"

He started giving her neck a long lick making Bloom arched her neck. "Kaname, you should have asked me while I was in the shower and I have two perfect good reasons,"

She turned around to face him. "One, I'm wearing a white blouse. And two, not in front of Momo-chan."

Kaname sighed before letting his bride go. "Then I'll drink from you later,"

"I know, sweetie, but let's eat first," Bloom said before turning back to the skillet to finished the pancake batter, until the batter splatter on her face, mouth, and nose. Kaname decided to be helpful when he licked her batter off her face, as she giggled while trying to restrain Kaname from begin more romantic towards her.

Once Bloom and Kaname were sitting at the table with Momo-chan, they were enjoying the delicious pancakes as they ate in silence. Kaname was reading his newspaper while eating his pancakes, until he removed his left designer shoe and made it travel to Bloom's leg. Bloom immediately kicked it back once she looked at Kaname looking back at her seductively. He wanted her once again, but that will have to wait even though it's their anniversary.

As Bloom ate her first pancake, somehow she felt her stomach churned while looking at the second pancake. She placed her fork down on the plate as it got Kaname's attention.

"You're not eating, my dearest Bloom," Kaname places his newspaper next to his plate. "What is the matter?"

Bloom didn't respond to her husband or even look at him. She immediately bolted towards the nearest bathroom as Kaname heard the door slammed behind the flower princess.

"Papa?" Momohime called her father as she turned around to face her father with her mother covered in pancake syrup. Kaname grabbed the baby wipes as he wiped her face off before lifting her up and placing her on the floor.

She immediately walk towards the living room as her father followed her. She lifted herself onto the couch and pick up the TV remote to watch TV. Once Momohime was occupied by the fantasy princess show, Kaname walked towards the hallway to find Bloom standing in the hallway with a hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright, my love?" Kaname asked his wife as he places the palm of his hand on her left cheek. She wasn't look at him, but she nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bloom replied. "Maybe I cook the food a little bit too early," She walked away as she slowly sat down next to her daughter who was smiling at the bright colors of the TV.

Bloom heard Kaname's footsteps coming closer as he watched his wife's behavior. She looked at him and smiled at him. "Kaname, I'm alright," Bloom said before patting a spot on the couch for him to sit down next to her. He comply, as she rested her head on his shoulder, before he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" _I can't tell him yet,"_ Bloom thought to herself before resting her head back on his shoulder. _"But, I hope he'll be happy with the news,"_

* * *

 **~One Week Ago~**

Bloom has invited Yuki, Yui, and Rima for an afternoon together. Just only girls, since Kaname and her parents had a vampire society meeting to attend to.

"Yuie-chan, can you go into the living room and watch Momo-chan for me?" Bloom asked her baby sister as she stood up from the floor and walked into the living room, leaving Momohime to turn and watch her leave having a block in her small mouth.

"Momo-chan stay in the living room where I can see you," Momohime nodded as she stood slowly and walked towards the living room with her teddy bear. "I have to talk to Auntie Yuki and Auntie Rima for a minute,"

"Ah da!" Momohime respond as Bloom heard the TV playing in the living room, before she turned around to face the kitchen sink. She places her hands on the metal sink as she sighed softly.

"Bloom-itoko-sama, what's the matter?" Yuki asked. "You've been quiet since Kaname-onii-sama left,"

"I have something that I wanted to talk about," Bloom replied. "But this concern is about me and Kaname,"

"What is it, Bloom?" Rima asked, she places a hand over her left shoulder as the flower pureblood turned to face her dear friend. "You can trust us,"

"Alright, but don't tell anyone yet," Bloom said before turning around to face the two girls. "But… I think I might be pregnant with my second child."

Yuki squealed in delight as she covered her mouth. "Onii-sama is going to be so proud, Bloom-itoko-sama!"

"I'm not sure yet, Yuki," Bloom said.

"Why are you saying you're not sure?" Rima asked. "Have you and Kuran-dojo been intimate in a while?

Bloom remember how she and Kaname were very intimate in the past few months. There were sometimes in his office on his desk. On the couch in the living room. And hell, even on the dining room table. Even though Bloom sees Kaname as a loving father to Momohime and a tender loving husband towards her, but also sex-crazed. Making her wearing special clothes just for him to set him off, since he, Tsubaki, Rima and Ruka did her wardrobe.

"Uh, yeah," Bloom replied. "But that doesn't mean that I'm pregnant because he's crazy over me and my body,"

"Uh-huh, when was last time you taken the pill?" Rima asked.

Bloom was wide-eyed.

"Didn't aunt Tsubaki requested you to take a contraceptive herb and also take the pill for an emergency?" Yuki asked.

"Oh my god,"

* * *

 **~Present Day, Kaname and Bloom's Wedding Anniversary~**

Bloom held the pregnancy test in her hands as it showed a pink plus sign in the small window. As she looked down at the pink and white stick in her hand, Momohime was looking at it as well. She didn't know what it was. She thought it was crayon for her to draw pictures. Her small hand tries to grabbed it from her mother's hands. Bloom started to take noticed as she lifted it up in air before placing in a mason jar. Inside it has one of Momohime's small white teddy bear, as Bloom places the pregnancy test across its body to face it. The rim of the jar had a pink and blue ribbons around it as she closed the jar.

This was a perfect way to show Kaname that she was expecting another love child.

Bloom was watching Momohime while in her bedroom. The pureblood toddler was fed and changed, but all she need to do is fall asleep for a couple of hours before she can have all the time in the world to play again. She watched as Momohime was walking around her nursery drinking her sippy cup full of milk and Kaname's blood. She drank from her sippy cup while looking at her mother holding the mason jar in her hands before placing it on her dresser.

Once Bloom turned around the pureblood toddler greeted her.

"Hi," Momohime greeted happily with a big smile on her face, holding her sippy cup in her hands, before drinking it.

"Hi, my little Momo-chan," Bloom stood on her knees smiling at her baby, as she lifted her up and places her on her left hip. "You are getting heavy, Momo-chan. I must have fed you too much when you were really tiny,"

Momohime giggled happily before dropping her sippy cup on the white carpet. Luckily it didn't spill on the expensive carpet. Momohime looked down on the floor as her small arms were trying to reach her cup, since she was up so high. Bloom decided to place her down, until Momohime turned her attention away from the sippy cup and immediately started running before falling towards the door.

"Papa," she cried, before Kaname lifted her up in the air to make her sure she has attention. The pureblood toddler giggled happily before her father places a kiss on her cheek.

Kaname places her down on the floor, before the mother gave the pureblood toddler back her sippy cup. "Momohime, how is my princess?" Kaname asked.

"... Good," Another word was learn from the pureblood toddler's mouth as she hugged his left leg.

"No, she has been bad,"

"No!" Momohime yelled stomping her feet and then throwing her sippy cup at her mother. Luckily she missed when it hit the carpet floor once again. Kaname picked her up and held her into his arms.

"Stop teasing our daughter, my dearest," Kaname said rubbing her back as she sobbing softly.

"Momo-chan, Mommy's playing with you," Bloom cooed, before touching her messy brown hair. "Mommy's sorry,"

The pureblood toddler looked at her mother, as her tears finally dried up. "Mummy, me sorry,"

Bloom taken Momohime out of his father's arms, as the pureblood toddler hugged her neck and the flower pureblood kissed her head.

Bloom noticed a white envelope in Kaname's right hand as it got his attention. "Who's that from? The vampire society?"

"Actually it's from Lord Aido,"

"Nagamichi Aido, Hanabusa-chan's father?"

Kaname nodded before handing the white envelope to his bride. She opens it as Kaname watch her. "Lord Aido is hosting a soiree at his manor for us to celebrate our one year wedding anniversary. The society would love to see us and Momohime as the proud king and queen and also princess of our race, since our wedding,"

Bloom reads the invitation before looking back at the pureblood toddler as she was finally looking at her mother. "Wait, Momo-chan is barely two years old. Are they sure about bringing her to a social gathering?"

"Of course, the society has not seen Momohime since our wedding ceremony,"

"Is everyone going to be there?"

"Of course, we will see some familiar faces," Kaname replied. "Yuki and Kiryu-"

"Zero, dummy,"

Momohime giggled. "Zee-rwo,"

Kaname chuckled. "Even your dear friends from Cross Academy. Headmaster, Yagari, and even-"

"What about my brother?" Bloom asked.

"What about him?" Kaname asked the question. "Akihiko never returned. He made his choice,"

"But, Kaname," Bloom whined. "He's my brother. I wanted to check on him, since I haven't talk to him in over a year now. When I usually called him on his phone or at Shirabuki Manor, it leads straight to voicemail and the maid told me he's busy."

"Perhaps, that was his reason," Kaname answered. "We haven't heard a wedding date from them or either an invitation."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that he's OK," Bloom said. "After what he did to you, it wasn't him for some reason. Somehow, something about him changed before the wedding,"

Bloom think back before the wedding as he remembered Akihiko for who he truly was to her. A big brother. A loving son to Tsubaki and Sora. A playful uncle to his Momo-chan. But somehow, she remembers something at her birthday soiree. He had a large bandage on left cheek. He claims it was Hoshi that done that to him. But, Bloom had a heavy feeling that someone more sinister done that to her brother. Someone who is cold hearted. Could it be Sara Shirabuki?

"Mummy?" Momohime called her name. Bloom was in a daze which was usual to Kaname when she's thinking about certain things. Bloom looked down at the floor before Kaname places a small kiss on her pink hair and hugged her, holding her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Kaname heard her calling his name softly, before she looked up at him.

"Yes, my love,"

"I have something to tell you," Bloom said letting go of him and placing Momohime on the floor before walking towards small dresser where the mason jar had the pregnancy test inside.

As she was about to grabbed it, Kaname stopped her. "Do you mind waiting until tonight," Kaname asked. "I have something for you as well,"

"Uh, sure, Kaname," Bloom slowly removed her hand from the jar as she held her own hand into the other one, until Kaname left the nursery along with Momohime babbling toddler noises to have a conversation with her father.

That would have been Bloom's chance to tell him that their second child was on the way, but he wanted to wait at the soiree to receive his present from her. Bloom walked towards the rocking chair as she sat down slowly, while looking outside at the clear blue sky.

" _Momohime, stay close to Papa,"_

She can hear Kaname's voice coming from outside as they were out having a little sun time, before the big night at Aido's Manor. Bloom rested her head back, before she places her hands on her flat stomach hoping that the fetus or baby inside her can feel her warm comfy touch.

"I hope you are happy in there," Bloom whispered softly to her not showing stomach as she uses her fingers to dance around it. "Don't worry, I will tell your father about you tonight. I hope he will love the news, especially your onee-san, Momo-chan."

* * *

Far away from Kuran Manor. At Shirabuki Manor, Akihiko Kuran was reading the invitation about Bloom and Kaname's one year wedding anniversary. He scan the whole invitation as it was decorated with silver and gold along with the Kuran rose emblem on the bottom of it.

"That asshole…" Akihiko retorted as he thrown the invitation he received from the butler of Shirabuki Manor into the buring fireplace. "He is still married to her,"

He walked towards the fireplace watching the invitation burning in the flames. The flames on the fire almost reminded him of his sister, Bloom. The last time he seen his sisters or his niece, Momo-chan and his family in a whole year.

Maybe he should have listened to his father once he said that if he left Sakurakoji Manor without apologizing, he would never see them again.

"Now, now, my darling Akihiko," Sara cupped both of his cheeks to make him look into her big sapphire blue eyes. Those blue eyes looked beautiful and the same just like his sister, but Bloom was out of his head now. All he has now his fiancee, Sara Shirabuki, Bloom's ex-childhood friend and rival.

"We've only just begun," Sara said. "No matter what, we can't let Kaname have this happiness, can't we?" the blonde haired princess had an evil smirk place on her lips. Her goal was to become queen. The only way that she will be able to succeed is to get rid of Bloom.

Akihiko got on one knee and places his left hand on his heart. "Yes, my queen," His wide green eyes glowed dangerously red as he looked up at his fiancee and smiled evilly with her. His goal was to kill Kaname Kuran and make him suffered for the loss of everyone who left him alone to die. Just like what happened ten thousand years ago with the ancestor of the Sakurakoji family, Rosalie Sakurakoji.

"Now, get dressed, my dear," Sara said. "We have a social gathering to attend too. We must surprised the King and Queen of our race that we're back,"

Akihiko stood up as he places a lustfully kiss on her lips, making her open her mouth having his tongue inside of her mouth. She bit down on his tongue making a small pool of the eldest Kuran descendent blood into her mouth. Sara giggled like a small child as she watched Akihiko walked towards the door and closed it behind him.

Sara picked up a blood red rose and watched it wilt into her hands. This was how Bloom's happiness is going to be when she will be attack by Sara. As the same goes to Kaname while Akihiko distracts him from his dear queen.

"Bloom Sakurakoji, you will pay for my happiness," Sara watched as the wilted rose flown into the burning fireplace as the flames consume the last of the blood red rose.

* * *

Yay! Bloom is expecting her second child! I wonder how Kaname, Momohime, and others will take the news? So what do you think that Bloom and Kaname's second child will be? Please tell me! And isn't Momo-chan precious? She's a pureblood toddler now!

Give me your thoughts on this chapter, since it's been another year later and more drama will begin in the vampire drama story known as the Sakurakoji Hime!


	39. Anniversary Disaster

myra k kuran, Guest #1, and nshaikh281, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Nine~Anniversary Disaster**

"Ow, Mummy!"

Momohime jumped off the chair of her mother's vanity as she ran out the master bedroom and hugged her mother as she was talking to Hanabusa, who happened to be there with the Kurans. Momohime hugged the skirt of her mother's dress tightly, until Bloom felt a tug and noticed her frightend daughter, before lifting her up.

"Momo-chan, what happened?" Bloom asked.

"Momohime-sama!" Ruka's voice was heard coming out of the master bedroom as she ran down the hallway to find the pureblood toddler cuddling close to her mother.

"Ruka, what happened?" Bloom asked. "Why is she crying?"

"Mummy," Momohime pointed her finger at the dirty blonde girl. "She hurt me,"

"Momohime-sama wouldn't hold still when I was using the curling iron," Ruka explained.

"Ruka, Momo-chan is a toddler, just be careful next time," Bloom explained, before turning to her daughter. "Auntie Ruka was just doing your hair, sweet pea of mine. You'll be alright."

Momohime was rubbing the back of her ear as she looked at Ruka with her mother. "She's too hyper right now, since a certain uncle," Bloom turned to Hanabusa who was acting innocent by not looking at the flower pureblood. "Gave her neapolitan ice cream while helping me putting on her dress,"

"But Lady Bloom, Momo-chan was giving me the puppy dog eyes!" Hanabusa exclaimed.

Bloom started giggling at Hanabusa's exclaiming over a cute little pureblood toddler who wanted ice cream before she headed to her first soiree.

"I hear laughter," Kaname's voice was heard as he walked out of his office. In his hand he had Bloom's anniversary present. It was in a velvet red rectangular box, before he places it into his trousers. He walked towards his wife and his daughter as they looked at him.

Bloom's dress is blue ball gown with short lace sleeves. The long skirt had pink flowers and pink layers at the middle. She has pale blue gloves on with pink decorations at the wrists.

Momohime's dress was a short sleeve knee length dress. The top was dark blue. A lighter blue was at the bottom and a frilly white skirting around the bottom of the dress. She also wears a small tiara on her head. Her hair is up in two side ponytails with blue and purple flowers bows holding it up.

"Hello, handsome," Bloom reached up to kiss his lips as she felt his soft lips touching hers.

"Good evening, my beautiful wife,"

"Papa pretty,"

"Thank you, Princess," Kaname lifted his daughter from her mother's arms. He places a kiss on her cheek, which happens to be sticky but also taste like strawberries. He moved his nose closer to her soft cheeks as the pureblood toddler laughed at her father's nose tickling her.

"How come Princess have the scent of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream on her face?" Kaname asked the three who were standing innocently. "She is not allowed to have sweets at such a late hour,"

"It's not even late, Kaname," Bloom explained. "It's almost eight thirty and we have to be there in thirty minutes,"

"Well, if that's the case," Kaname turned his eyes to Hanabusa, who was wide-eyed at him when his eyes were glowing red for suspicion. "How come my Princess have the same scent on you, Aido? Did you feed Princess ice cream, when I specifically asked you to not feed her anything, until the soiree?"

"But, Lord Kaname, Momo-chan was asking for it,"

Kaname turned to face her daughter. "Ice cream yummy,"

The pureblood toddler rested her chin on his left shoulder, as Kaname patted her back, until he felt a certain rumbling in her stomach. Momohime burped out the ice cream as it splatter on the red velvet rug and on the shoulder of his suit jacket.

Bloom, Hanabusa, and Ruka looked wide eyed at Kaname who lifted Momohime off him, while her mouth was covered with the milky substance.

"Papa, Mummy… tummy hurts,"

"It's OK, my little baby," Bloom taken the sickly baby into her arms, as the pureblood toddler rested her chin on her shoulder. The flower pureblood was rubbing her back softly as she walked away with Ruka.

Bloom decided to give her baby a medical herb that she created to heal her stomach ache and make her feel energized for the night. And as for Kaname's suit jacket, she cleaned thank to Ruka since she wanted to be helpful to his friend. Hanabusa on the other hand, received the slap of discipline when Bloom and Momohime wasn't around to see.

* * *

As they arrive at Aido Manor, Hanabusa led them towards the ballroom, Kaname and Bloom looked around to see that many people showed up for the latest event. Bloom can see her parents and Yui and also Yuki and Zero and their newest addition, Suki Kiryu Kuran sleeping in her mother's arms on the left side of the ballroom.

Bloom felt Momo-chan shuffling in her arms as she looked at the pureblood toddler.

"Mummy," Momo sounded scared seeing all of these new people around her and her mother and father.

"Shh, baby, it's OK,"

"What's the matter with Princess?" Kaname whispered in Bloom's ear.

"I think she's nervous,"

"Do you wish to see your Grandmother and Grandfather, Princess," Kaname asked.

Momo-chan's light up with glee. "Nana, Grandapapa,"

"Lord Kaname, Lady Bloom," Nagamichi Aido walked towards them as he greeted them. "It is a great pleasure of having the king and queen of race to join us on this special day,"

"No, the pleasure is ours, Lord Aido,"

"Thank you for planning this, Nagamichi-san," Bloom complemented. "This was a very good way of celebrating our one year anniversary together with everyone,"

"You are very welcome, Lady Bloom," Nagamichi replied, before looking at the small pureblood toddler looking at his soft blue eyes before moving her face back to where it was. "And this must be little Princess Momohime,"

"Why, yes she is," Bloom said with a smile.

"Princess has truly grown over the year,"

Bloom slowly place Momo down on the floor, as it suddenly gotten everyone's attention when the pureblood princess toddler was finally on the floor. She looked up at her mother and father, before she turned to see everyone looking at her and the cuteness of her pureblood beauty. Now, she was facing Nagamichi who was on one knee smiling at her, before Momohime immediately hid under her mother's dress, frightening her mother while the toddler was hugging her legs.

"Nagamichi-san, Please forgive our daughter's nervousness," Bloom apologies to Lord Aido.

Kaname lifted up Bloom's ball gown skirt to see her smoothly shaved legs and Momo-chan holding onto them. "Princess, please remove yourself from Mommy's legs,"

She slowly did as she walked towards her father, before looking up at Nagamichi once more.

"Princess, introduce yourself to Nagamichi Aido,"

Bloom reached down to Momo-chan level. "That's Hanabusa's papa,"

Momohime walked slowly towards him before she wave at him shyly. "Hello,"

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Momohime,"

"Call me Momo,"

"Why, certainly, _Princess Momo,_ "

"See, father, Momo-chan is an adorable little pureblood princess,"

"Why, yes she is," Nagamichi replied. "She has her mother's look in her beautiful blue eyes while her long mahogany hair resembles her father,"

"Thank you, Nagamichi-san, for taking an interest in our daughter," Bloom said.

"Momo-chan," Sora Sakurakoji called out his granddaughter's name as she slowly remove her hand from Nagamichi and ran towards him.

"Grandpapa!" She squealed happily before he lifted her up in the air and hugged her.

"Hello, my little bellflower," Tsubaki greeted her granddaughter.

"Nana," she said happily, before blowing a kiss for her.

"Hey, Momo-chan, what about my kiss?" Hanabusa asked while interrupting the Sakurakoji family with their granddaughter. "Don't I get one?"

Momo signaled Hanabusa to close his eyes as he did before the cute pureblood toddler kiss his nose, once her hand were placed on his cheeks.

Hanabusa smiled happily before being dragged away by his cousin Akatsuki who happened to with Ruka.

"Idiot, you've interrupted Bloom's parents,"

The clinging of a flute glass echoed through the whole ballroom as everyone was giving a flute glass of red wine. And as for the young ones, they received a small glass of the finest blood tablet water, just like ones that only purebloods takes.

Once Bloom and Kaname received their glasses, they turned their attention towards Nagamichi Aido, Tsubaki and Sora Sakurakoji, and also little Yui and her 'new friend' Kohaku Shoto.

"I would like thank everyone here on this very special night that has happened over year ago," Nagamichi started the speech. "Lord and Lady Kuran are here standing before us as our newest King and Queen of vampires we thanked them,"

"And I would like personally thanked Kaname for keeping this family together after so long ever since my wife's dear younger brother and sister passed away after the eldest sibling rather have our society for greed," Sora said.

"Bloom, my special flower," Tsubaki said. "Kaname, my precious nephew and son-in-law, thank you and I hope that you will live on forever with your love each other and protect our lives as well. As long as you have a beautiful wife and a magnificent daughter by your side, Kaname. Nothing can change anything in the world."

"To King Kaname, Queen Bloomie-chan and Princess Momo-chan!" Yui lifted her glass along with her new friend, Kohaku Shoto.

"Long live the King and Queen and Princess!" Kohaku cheered.

Everyone lifted their glasses in the air. "Long live the King and Queen and Princess,"

Kaname and Bloom lifted their as the almighty pureblood drank his red wine, but Bloom was staring at the red poisonous liquid as it move around in her glass. Kaname started to take noticed once he stopped sipping on his glass.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked still holding his half empty glass. "You're not drinking?"

"I… I rather have blood tablet water," She gave her glass to Kaname before he place it down on the white covered tablecloth table.

"Come with me," Kaname grabbed her hand as he led her to secluded place in the ballroom where they weren't out in the open.

On the other side of the ballroom, Sara and Akihiko were watching them from a distance, as they watched them celebrate their happiness, which both of the purebloods hate so much. "Here's to the King and Queen of our race," Sara said, before sipping her glass. "But it won't be very long when Kaname's precious little wife and his brat is found dead,"

"Sara, my love," Akihiko called her name and looked at the blonde haired princess. "What we should do in the meantime of our plan?"

Sara thinked before she looked at certain little dirty blonde haired Level B who happened to be no other than Ruka Souen who was talking to her parents at the moment. "Oh, I have the perfect plan," Sara said devious. "I want to give that girl over there one of our special gifts,"

Akihiko pulled out a jar of many of Sara's spying but poisonous spiders. "Why, yes, she will be perfect for one of our special gifts,"

* * *

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful,"

Kaname quickly snapped on Bloom's anniversary gift on her wrist. It was a special charm bracelet that tells the story about her and Kaname's lives. The first one was a crystal red rose charm. The second one was the November birthstone which was Momohime's. The third one was two wedding ring connect as one. The fourth one was a small charm picture of Kaname and Bloom kissing on their wedding day. The fifth one was a crystal pink heart charm that says _'I love you'_ on the back of it. And the last one was like a locket that says _'forever and always, my beautiful wife,'_.

"I have designed it myself to make to your liking," Kaname explained as Bloom looked at the handcrafted designer bracelet.

"Oh, Kaname, it's perfect," Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck before placing a small kiss on her nose, as a smile was placed on his face.

"As our lives continue it tells a story," Kaname explained. "I will add more if something very special happens in our entral lives,"

Bloom let go before she looked back the bracelet. She looked at Momo-chan's birthstone, before looking at Kaname. It almost reminded her of the surprise that she was supposed to tell her husband.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Kaname asked his wife.

"Oh, um OK," Bloom said surprised, before she taken a deep breath and looked at his loving wine colored eyes. "Kaname, I don't know how to say this but… how would you feel if I was-"

"Kaname-sama, Bloom-sama,"

Bloom was interrupted by Lord and Lady Souen as they recognized them from hiding in the dark secluded place in the ballroom. Bloom was about to spill the news out to Kaname that he was going to be a father once again.

But somehow it will have to wait once again.

"Lord and Lady Souen," Bloom greeted them. "It nice for you to be here,"

"It is certainly nice to see the King and Queen of our race," Lord Souen said. "Kaname-sama, I would like to have a word with you in private,"

"I hate to bother you, but I was trying to tell my husband something… I guess it can wait," Bloom said before walking away towards the balcony. Kaname wanted to catch up with her and have her in his loving and forgiving arms, but he must simple handle this first before returning back to his wife.

He turned around to face Lord Souen, before he speaked up. "Kaname-sama, how is married life going?"

"It's going well," Kaname looked at Lord and Lady Souen suspicious. "Why did you ask?"

"Excuse me, but I must find our daughter," Lady Souen excused herself to find Ruka in the ballroom.

Ruka was hiding behind a marble column before she ran out the ballroom so her mother and father would find her. She knew what were parents were going to ask Kaname. She wanted to become his mistress. But Kaname loves Bloom and his daughter more than anything in this world. How can he fall in love with her, even though she was only a dear friend to him? And also a Level B vampire.

"Oh, Kaname-sama, I wish you would have noticed me more than Bloom," Ruka said to herself before tears started running down her cheeks ruining her makeup. "But I'm love with Akatsuki now,"

"Maybe, I can arrange for and Kaname to be together," Ruka heard the voice of Akihiko Kuran echoing throughout the hallway as he appeared in front of her, scaring her on the inside.

"Don't be scare, Ruka Souen, I am here to fulfill your wish,"

"Bloom-sama's brother?!" Ruka said surprised.

"Yes, it is me, Akihiko Kuran at your service," He bowed to Ruka before placing a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"How can you ask me such things when my wife, the love of my life, stands there with my baby?" Kaname asked with cool anger. "Why did you think of offering Ruka to me?"

Lady Souen quickly apologizes for interrupting the private conversation, before turning to her husband. "I can't find her. Akatsuki told me she was worry about something, so she stepped out,"

"At a time like this?!"

"I'll go find her," Kaname speaked up before leaving Lord and Lady Souen by themselves.

Kaname left the ballroom as he walked down the hallway where the moon was illuminating through the window. He noticed a few dark clouds slowly making their way to cover the glowing moon. As he continued his search for her, he finally felt her presence while walking down the hallway.

"Now, you listen to me," He heard the voice of Akihiko Kuran after so long. He was wide eyed as he slowly sneaked around the corner to see that he was talking to Ruka staring at his green eyes that was glowing dangerously red at the dirty blonde haired girl.

"That special gift I gave you will track your every move." Akihiko explained. "If you dare mess you or if you do not follow the plan, let's say that gift will kill you in an instant and there's no cure."

"Yes, Akihiko-sama,"

"Ruka," Kaname had finally revealed himself.

Ruka and Akihiko faced Kaname who was far away from who was facing the two.

"Run along, my dear pet," Akihiko commanded before Ruka ran away from Kaname and Akihiko as they stood face to face in over a year now.

Akihiko had an evil smirk on his face, just like his father Rido Kuran. Kaname had his cool anger face on him as he looked into the dangerous eyes of his brother-in-law.

* * *

Bloom stood on the balcony as she waited for Kaname's return. She was getting restless but she must remember that even though Kaname is her husband, he must perform his duties as King of vampires. She too also has to do the same as well, but also be a mother who can perform wifely duties to her husband and father of their child.

She looked down at her special charm bracelet before she felt something. She looked down at her stomach before placing a hand on the lower part of her stomach.

"His baby… our baby… it moved,"

"What moved?"

Bloom was shocked by the voice of her rival. Sara Shirabuki was behind her, but somehow she wasn't alone. Five Level C vampires were standing behind her, as they were dressed in black. Bloom was holding onto the railing of the balcony, before she calmed down.

"Oh, Sara, it's you," Bloom said relieved. "For a minute, I thought Kaname returned but-"

"But what, Bloom?" Sara asked sharply. "Did you really think that I was you sweet pureblood husband known as the ancestor of the Kuran family?"

"How… how did you know?"

"I have my resources," She smiled at her.

How did Sara know about Kaname? Was it her brother who told about him? "Akihiko, how is he," Bloom asked. "Did he tell you about him?"

"Oh, I wouldn't care about your dear brother now, because he's busy with Kaname as we speak,"

"Oh no," Bloom said shocked. "Please excuse me, Sara,"

Bloom tried to walk pass Sara but she grabbed her wrist, before she pushed the flower pureblood back to the railing of the balcony making her fallen to ground. She landed on her bottom, but not on her not showing stomach where the baby's growing inside.

"You are not going anywhere, unless you listen to me," Sara said smiling evilly, "I won't let you foil my plans as we speak, so you should listen carefully,"

"What… what plans, Sara," Bloom asked. "What do you have against me?"

"Oh, my sweet and loving Akihiko told me that you never liked me and that makes me very unhappy," Sara explained. "But there's something else, I hate you too, Bloom. You have taken Kaname away from me and I wanted him, but instead he chose you."

"Plus," Sara cupped Bloom's cheeks, "I'm here to become the queen of vampires and also take away you and Kaname's happiness,"

* * *

"What did you and Ruka talked about?"

"Oh, nothing really," Akihiko said, "We were just having a conversation, that's all,"

"Whatever you said to her, it won't be the end of me,"

"Oh really, then I have a question, since you came to find me and Ruka, just talking," Akihiko said, before smirking evilly at the almighty pureblood. "Where's my sister and my niece?"

"They're in the ballroom. They're safe," Kaname replied before hearing loud gunshots echoing in the air.

It was close by. It was from the ballroom.

Loud screaming filled the ballroom as he looked around the corner to see some nobles leaving out the ballroom and running towards the front foyer of Aido Manor. He turned around to face Akihiko, but he disappeared.

In the air, Kaname can smell blood in the air. It was so sweet and so innocent. It was a very tasty scent, but he recognized that scent from before. It was none other than Bloom's blood.

Was… was she shot by a vampire hunter weapon?

"Bloom, Princess,"

* * *

Bloom was hypnotised by Sara's melancholy blue eyes, before she scratched her nails on the left side of her cheek. Bloom screamed in pain as she smelled and felt her warm blood trickling down her cheek. Bloom was now angry now. Sara taken the first move of killing her.

"You done that to my brother?!" Bloom hissed.

She looked up to see Sara slowly backing up from the flower pureblood, while licking her blood from her fingers, enjoying her sweet blood. Bloom can see the glowing red eyes of the Level C vampires who were looking at Bloom and the blood dripping onto the balcony.

"Yes, I did," Sara replied. "Kill her,"

Bloom didn't know what to do. So she immediately remove her heels and jumped onto the railing and onto the nearest tree branch as she landed on her feet.

Sara looked down to see Bloom on the ground, as the flower pureblood immediately ran for her life.

"Go after her," Sara commanded, before leaving the balcony watching the Level C vampires jumped off the balcony to find and kill the Queen of vampires.

Bloom was running. Running away from the Level C vampires who were chasing after her as she tripped and fallen over a tree vine that made her new ball gown dress ripped.

When she had nowhere left to run, she turned around to face them as they slowly walked towards her.

"Get back!" Bloom hissed before she uses her flame abilities to fight back, but somehow it never came out of her hands and burned them.

She was weak and useless now. She was carrying a baby that has taken her strength to be a pureblood vampire. There was nothing that she can do now, but call out for help.

"Kaname, help me!" Bloom cried.

"Oh, how is it good to see the Queen of vampires crying for her dear husband which he should have been Sara-sama's husband all along," one of them said seeing a cowering Bloom.

"Any last words?"

She noticed a red pair of glowing eyes behind one of them.

Bloom closed her eyes, until she can heard the loud noise of agony screaming and breaking bones as she kept her eyes closed. She can heard glass breaking as the wind and the rain was felt against her cold skin. As she can hear was rain falling and thunder rumbling, as she smelled more blood in the air while she was being saved. Was it Kaname here to save her from the Level C vampires?

Hoping that it was dream come true and she was saved by her husband, all she had to do is opened her eyes, but she waited until the familiar presence faced her.

"My love, are you alright?"

She opens her sacred blue eyes to see none other than her husband.

"Kaname," Bloom lifted up her arms, as Kaname lifted his wife and carries her bridal style. "Where were you?"

"I was handling some business, until I heard gunshots,"

"Gunshots,"

"It must have been Zero and his Bloody Rose,"

Bloom thought about for a second, until something else came up. Her baby Momo-chan."Momo-chan, my baby," She cried. "Please, tell me is she safe?"

"I don't know," Kaname said as he carried her out of the woods. "But I hope that Princess is safe with her grandparents,"

Bloom hide her face into Kaname's left shoulder as he cried softly at how she was very vulnerable against the Level C vampires. She could have taken them out in an instant, but she was pregnant with their second child and there was nothing that she couldn't do to stop. Kaname was there to rescue her. She was glad to have a husband like him.

* * *

Once they made it to the front of Aido Manor where the Kuran limousine was parked, Yui was standing in side of the limousine and in her arms was no other than a crying Momohime calling out for her mother and father.

Kaname and Bloom heard the crying baby, as the almighty pureblood let his wife go and ran towards them.

"Yuie-chan, Momo-chan," Bloom cried, as she hugged them both. Kaname removed Momohime from Yui's arms as the pureblood toddler still cried her eyes out, until Kaname was comforting her in his arms.

"What happened?" Kaname asked. "Where's Tsubaki and Sora?"

Yui was looking down on the ground as she felt scared about what happened. "There was people screaming at the sound of a gun firing and everyone smelled blood and Sora-ōto-san…"

"What happened to Father," Bloom asked standing on her level so she can see her dark purple eyes. "Yuie-chan, you can tell me and Kaname. We are safe for now,"

"He… someone was attacking Tsubaki-oka-san and Sora-ōto-san is in the hospital and they left me behind on accident," Yui cried. "A mean Level C cut his leg with a sword… and his leg disappeared!"

"Oh, Yui," Kaname said. "It must have be frightening to see everyone scared and do not know what to do,"

"It was, Kaname-itoko-sama," Yui said softly as tears were slowly coming down her cheeks.

* * *

As the Level C vampire was driving the rest of the Kuran/Sakurakoji family to the hospital in a rush, Bloom was worried about Sara and the Level C nobles that were attacking her. She didn't tell Kanane about her and Sara as she as still frighten about the attack. Was this another attack that have to face yet once again? Bloom never realized that Sara wanted Kaname too. But she was will to protect her title and her family and also her happiness once again.

Bloom looked down at her clasped hands. "I really hope that father's, alright," she said softly, before covering her eyes as she started crying.

Kaname couldn't bare to see the state that his wife's in now. Her father and his uncle could be have been shot or even worse, but he'd hope and pray that he will pull through. He was glad it wasn't his wife who got shot or maybe even worse than what Sora or another victim received.

He hugged his emotionless wife in his arms as he looked at Yui who was in front of them as she sat down on the side of the limousine. She was looking melancholy as well. His little princess was on his right while she was looking up at her father while in her carseat.

But Kaname had nothing to but rubbed her small head soothingly, before removing her from her car seat and pulled her to his lap, making her mother looked at the pureblood toddler's worried face. Kaname pulled Yui in close as he rubbed her back soothingly, hoping it make her feel better.

"Kaname.."

"Yes, my love,"

"I know that this is a bad time, but there is something that I must tell you," Bloom lifted her head to face her husband with a concern look on his face. "This might cheer you up,"

She noticed the shining bright lights of a black luxury car's headlights coming towards the right side of the limousine.

"LOOK OUT!"

In slow motion, Kaname immediately turned his head to see the car coming towards them and he grabbed Yui who was on the other side of the limousine seats. Kaname hugged Yui, Momohime, and Bloom with his almighty strength protecting them from the car crash as the oncoming car hit the Kuran limousine.

The limousine flipped three times as the girls screamed for help.

Before the black luxury car hit the limousine, Kaname felt a familiar presence who was driving the oncoming car… Akihiko.

* * *

Whoa! So the drama has officially started! Kaname, Bloom, Yui, and Momohime were all in a car accident together and the one who was driving the car was Akihiko Kuran.

Bloom still hasn't told the news to Kaname yet, so let's hope and pray that she will get to tell him the news in the next chapter or someone else will tell Kaname about the pregnancy.


	40. Grieving Is The Only Option

Wow! Five comments! I'm surprised! All in one day?!

Guest #1, ShippingMaster128, Leah, myra k kuran, and Music Is Passion2016, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

Everyone grabbed your tissue boxes and enjoy this chapter. For music, play the Forbidden Act song from off of the anime, because this chapter is very sad.

You have been warned by GirlGoneGamer!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty~Grieving Is The Only Option**

" _Kaname!"_ Yui called out. _"Kaname-itoko-sama!"_

His ruby eyes fluttered slowly as he felt the rain tapping on his cold body. He looked to his right to hear Momohime crying out in pain as she being examined by the paramedics who happened to be Level B vampires. Yui was on his left as he looked to see blood coming down her head wound as she looked scared.

Once his eyesight returned, he remembered that he was in a limousine accident with Yui, Momo-chan, and Bloom. Thinking about Bloom, where was she? Where was his precious wife Bloom? Was she in the ambulance with Momo-chan? No..

His ruby eyes widened as he slowly stood from the concrete road. His body was aching as he held onto his left side with his hand. He smelled his own blood coming down from his forehead as he started walking with a limp toward the ditch. The limousine was totaled. It was upside-down between two large rocks. He had to go down there to find his wife.

"Kaname-itoko-sama, wait!" Yui called out, before Kaname immediately went down to the totaled limousine. He looked into the back seat of the limousine to see through the shattered window. Bloom was upside-down with her arms hanging. With glowing red eyes, he immediately broke through the glass and pulled her through the window. There was glass, her sweet blood, and bruises all over her.

Bloom was showed no signs of waking up. Her eyes were closed as Kaname was shaking her.

"Bloom, Bloom, my dearest," Kaname cried, as he held her into his arms. "Wake up!"

Akihiko watched from a distance to see the ambulances arriving to the scene. He was laughing evilly hoping the paramedics found the vampire king dead from the accident. Until he realized that Kaname was still alive when he felt his beating presence.

"Damn it!" he balled his fist and hit it against the tree, as it was bleeding with tree bark splinters in his fingers. "It wasn't strong enough,"

He turned to see Kaname slowly coming out of the ditch with the paramedic people as he was carrying someone. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know that Kaname Kuran wasn't alone in the limousine besides the Level C driver.

Kaname Kuran was carrying his wife's unconscious body from the ditch as her body was bloody and her ballgown dress was ruined.

"No…" Akihiko said surprised, before he fallen on his knees. "I killed her… I killed my sister… Bloomie, I'm so sorry,"

* * *

It has been three hours later, since the anniversary soiree. It was more like an anniversary disaster for everyone. Even for the nobles who showed up for the King and Queen's arrival along with the Princess of Vampires.

Kaname, Tsubaki, Yuki, and Zero waiting silence for the almighty pureblood's private doctor to return with the news from the injured vampires. Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka and others were there as they waited for the news as well.

Bloom was in critical condition now, since she was comatose. Yui and Momohime were getting healed for their minor injuries. Sora on the other hand was in surgery for the loss of his leg while protecting Tsubaki from being killed by one of Sara's Level C vampires.

"Ruka, are you OK?" Akatsuki asked his mate.

"Akatsuki, I'm fine," Ruka said with her arms crossed.

"Are you sure?" Akatsuki asked. "Is this about seeing Bloom, Yui, and Momo suffering?"

"I'm alright, Akatsuki Kain!" She shrieked loudly as everyone in the waiting room was looking at the dirty blonde haired girl. She walked out of the hospital since she was making a scene. Akatsuki excuse himself as he followed Ruka out of the hospital.

"I'm sure hope that Lady Bloom and her father is alright," Hanabusa hoped. "She seems so happy at the soiree that my Father planned for your wife and you too, Lord Kaname, but-"

"Please, Aido, I don't want to hear anything from you now," Kaname told him.

"Yes, Lord Kaname,"

"Don't worry," Rima said. "Bloom, Yui, and Momo are strong,"

"Yeah, they are," Senri said, before he pulled a strawberry flavored pocky box. Usually when Momo was around him, she always happen to look around for his pocky box, so she can have a couple of biscuits.

That's what he loved about her great cousin, Momo-chan. She was a weird pureblood toddler who loves pocky when she was only three months old while she didn't develop teeth or fangs.

"Well, I'm very sad that Bloomie, Yuie-chan, and Momo-chan were in that accident!" Kaien cried, as Tsubaki and Yuki hold him up. "We should have stay at Aido Manor and save them,"

"We couldn't, Kaien," Tsubaki said. "Sora was losing lots of blood and we couldn't stay for too long, or my husband could have gave his heart out and died in my arms.

Now both Tsubaki and Kaien were both crying as they hold each other. Yuki walked towards her husband, Zero as he kept a watchful eye on his daughter, Suki.

Little Suki Kiryu had silver hair like the moonlight just like her father, but she had her big cinnamon brown eyes just like her mother. "Are you alright, Zero?"

Zero sighed. "I had our daughter in my arms while that vampire fired my Blood Rose in the air." He confessed. "I was trying to save your aunt and uncle from harm, but instead… I almost let our daughter get hurt by those _beasts in human form_ ,"

Everyone looked at Zero as he said what he called him, since he was one as well. Yuki remember that she turned Zero into a pureblood vampire, the day after when Bloom left the academy and she decided to stay with him forever in his heart, so he wouldn't be alone in the beautiful and cruel world.

Yuki listened to her husband every word as she cupped his cheeks and one lone tear was running down his left eye, as she uses her thumb to wipe it away. "Suki-chan would have been proud to have a father like you, Zero. She will love you, now matter what, just how I love you as my husband,"

Zero smiled at Yuki's comment, before he places a small kiss on the lips. Yuki wrapped her arms around him as he relaxed against her touch.

Kaname was pacing the floor, as his sister was looking at her worried brother. Her daughter Suki was being fed by Zero at the moment, while he was sitting down holding a bottle just for her.

The vampires heard the doors opening to the emergency section of the hospital, as Kaname was the first to notice his private doctor, Dr. Sugiyama walked towards the family with Momohime in his arms and Yui holding his hand. They had bandages on their heads as they looked tired from the night.

"Yui," Tsubaki ran towards her daughter as she hugged her tightly. She was crying as she felt guilty of herself by leaving her behind at Aido Manor. "I'm so sorry, Yui. I didn't know that this will happen to you," she cupped her face as she looked at her tired purple eyes.

"Don't worry," Dr. Sugiyama said. "I gave them a sedative which will put them to sleep, but Momohime-sama on the other hand was having a nightmare which woke her up and used the bathroom on herself. So, I changed her before walking towards here."

"Aww, poor Momo-chan and Yuie-chan," Kaien whined.

Kaname lifted Momohime out of the doctor's arm as she slowly place her chin over his shoulder. Momo-chan started whining as she had her eyes closed. She was having another nightmare. Kaname rubbed her back soothingly as she kept crying her eyes out, until Kaien stepped into help out. Kaien did the same thing as he slowly rocked her to sleep and Momo-chan finally did as she held onto his neck.

"I would have done that," Kaname commented, before he turned his attention to the doctor. "What about my wife? Is she alright?"

"And my husband?" Tsubaki asked, before picking up her sleeping daughter. "Is he OK? Please tell he will live?"

"Sora-sama is out of surgery and in recovery now," Dr. Sugiyama explained. "You may go see him, but he's still under oxygen, Tsubaki-sama,"

"And my wife, Bloom?"

"Bloom-sama is recovering from the accident, Kaname-sama," Dr. Sugiyama explained. "But, I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news. Kaname looked at the doctor, as he looked at his clipboard before looking back up. "Kaname-sama, We lost the baby,"

"What baby?" Kaname asked confused.

"Well, according to the charts it says that Bloom was seven weeks pregnant, but had a miscarriage due the loss of blood and stress," Dr. Sugiyama explained. "I'm sorry for your loss. You may go and see Sora-sama and your wife in the meantime,"

The doctor left the family as some of them were shocked. They never knew that Bloom was expecting another baby, especially Kaname. Except for Yuki and Rima, since they already knew that Bloom was expecting. In the past, Kaname and Bloom were talking about having another baby one day just to keep Momo-chan company, but now after what happened to at the soiree the baby is now dead and can never come back.

* * *

Kaname decided to visit Bloom's hospital room. He walked in slowly as he noticed that his wife was still asleep. She had bandages on her arms and there was a huge bandage under her front bangs. She looked like an angel to him, even though she was suffering still from the accident. He pulled up a chair quietly and sat down, before caressing her small and petite hand. As his thumb slowly rubbed the back of her hand, he heard Bloom slowly waking up as she moved her head to turn to him.

She fluttered her tired blue eyes open as she regained her eyesight when she noticed a pair of loving ruby eyes staring at her delicate form.

"Kaname…" Bloom said hoarsely until the almighty pureblood grabbed the cup of ice and water, before placing the straw into her mouth as she taken a sip from it.

"Kana-chan," Bloom called out his name. She haven't used that name when they were just children. Kaname remembered calling her Bloomie, so he smiled as tears were falling down his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Bloom asked her husband. "I'm alright now, but I have something that I must tell you,"

Kaname kissed her hand. "Bloom, please forgive me," Kaname said softly. "I didn't know until now,"

Bloom looked confused for a second. "What do you mean? Did you figure out the surprise? Are you excited, Kaname?"

"Actually, Bloom…" Kaname said. "There was a problem…"

"What? What is it?"

"The doctor told me… that you miscarried,"

Bloom was wide eyed. "No, no, that's impossible,"

"It's true, Bloom," Kaname replied. "You've lost so much blood while unconscious and there was nothing for the doctors to do to save you both. "I'm so sorry, Bloom, we lost the baby,"

Bloom didn't know how to respond to the news. Was her baby growing inside of her truly dead? She raised her body up so her back was resting on the pillows. She looked down at her no showing stomach before placing her hand on top of it to see it was true. As her hand was on the lower part of her stomach, she felt no movement at all. The baby was moving when she was on the balcony and in the limousine, but now there's nothing. Bloom now believes that their second child is dead.

"No, no!" She cried. "My baby, no!"

She covered her eyes as Kaname pulled her close to him. He was going through the same thing as well. They were both heading down the road to physical and emotional loss once again, just like in the past.

* * *

It's been another day as Sora and Bloom were still in the hospital being tested to see if they can recover on their own, before they were able to head back home. Bloom was able to move around the hospital ward, unless she doesn't run off and kill and innocent human for thirst of blood.

Kaname decided to take a brisk walk to find his wife, hoping that she is not hurting innocent humans, but she found her eventually. She was looking through a window that was outside the hallway. Kaname walked towards her hoping that she can turn around and face him. Once he was close to her, he looked through the window as well, to see that Bloom was looking at the newborn human babies.

There was so many babies covered in pink and blue blankets and also caps as they were sleeping or squirming around in their individual cribs. The almighty pureblood felt the same emotion that Bloom, his wife possessed right now as he heard her sniffling next to him, until he wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her close to his beating heart.

"Kaname… why does this have to happen to us?" Bloom sobbed softly.

* * *

Grey clouds were slowly hovering over Sakurakoji Manor. The rain was tapping softly on the windows. The red roses that Bloom and Tsubaki grew around the manor were now closed rosebuds. It was quiet during the grief and guilt of Kaname and Bloom Kuran. The loss of their unborn child who could have been a boy or girl that the flower pureblood carried could have brought more happiness into the Kuran and Sakurakoji families.

Kaname was depressed by this sudden tragedy. He stopped his work for the society for a while. He stopped reading his books he read from the Kuran library. He sat aside his duty to bring back the light of the manor by helping his wife during this sudden loss. The only person who was there to bring a smile to his face was his precious princess Momo. He decided to bring his wife back to her home, hoping that she will feel better soon, but somehow it turned for the worst.

Kaname was sitting across the couch as Tsubaki helped Sora pushed his wheelchair into the living room area. Bloom was strolling behind them as she was melancholy. She was walking slow, but she wasn't responsive at the moment. Kaname stood up from the couch and places a kiss on her forehead, as he held her hand and led her to the couch. Yui was playing with Momohime on the floor as they were playing patty cake quietly.

Once they finished the game, Momo-chan was clapping her small hands. "Again, again," she said happily.

"Again, Momo-chan?" Yui asked the pureblood toddler and she nodded her head before holding her hands up in the air for the little blonde haired princess to start the game once more.

Sora sighed as he put on the brakes on his wheelchair. "Bloom, my dearest flower, I am very disappointed by the news, but I hope that Kaname will be putting a very watchful eye on you and your condition now,"

"I know, father," Bloom said sadly, before she looked at her left leg. "I'm feel sorry about your leg as well,"

"Don't worry, Bloomie, I will get used to it, until the hospital finds me a prosthetic leg for me to us,"

"Bloom, in a couple of months, you and Kaname can try again," Tsubaki suggested. "That's what the doctor said, so there is nothing to worry about,"

Bloom looked up slowly at her parents sitting across from her. "Nothing can change the fact that lost someone very familiar to my heartbeat,"

Akira shows up the rose tea and poured in Sora's cup first for him, since he can't reach while in the wheelchair. "Here, Sora-sama, remember to take your medicine for your leg pains,"

"Thanks, Akira-san," Sora thanked before Akira curtseyed and left the family alone.

"My daughter looks dead," Sora commented. "Who has done this to her and taken away her happiness,"

"It was once again, Akihiko, Uncle Sora," Kaname answered.

"Our son did this to her," Tsubaki asked shocked.

"And also he had a female companion with him,"

"Sara Shirabuki, how dare she?!" Sora hissed. "After when we brought her into our own home,"

"Sora, remember that Bloom and Sara weren't getting along when they were young?"

"Why, yes my dear Tsubaki, but I thought that sweet little Sara was always like that,"

Bloom slammed her fists against the coffee table as it spilt in half by her sudden anger. Kaname, Tsubaki, Sora and even Yui looked at Bloom as her long hair was turning blushing pink into snowy white.

"It's seems that everyone has forgotten all about me," Bloom stood up from the couch. "I was the one who was in pain. I carried a two month old fetus inside of me and all of a sudden I lose him or her, due to blood loss and stress,"

Bloom slowly calmed down as her hair went back to normal color. "Excuse me, I need to take a breather and walk around the mansion,"

With that said, Bloom walked out the living room area, leaving the shocked family in silence until Sora started to speak up.

"Let's… let's change the subject while we can," Sora places his tea cup down on the saucer. "I can't bare to see my little flower like this anymore,"

"But, I thought I was your flower, Sora-ōto-san," Yui whined.

"You are my Princess, Yui," Sora explained, once he turned to face his adopted daughter. "Little flower has always been Bloom's nickname for the longest,"

"Kaname, you are a kind husband to wait for her." Tsubaki said. "Bloom's health matters and Momo's attention as well. We can't have Bloom suffer another loss."

"I know, Tsubaki," Kaname places his tea cup down on the floor where his fallen saucer was next to his right foot. "For the past week, I was able manage taking care of Princess's needs while she locked herself in her own bedroom. I have finally convince her to sleep in the same bed as before. She withdrew from my bed a couple days ago, after we return from the hospital."

"When will the three of you will be returning back to Kuran Manor?" Sora asked.

"Later on in the afternoon, I believe," Kaname replied, before standing up. "I must see my wife. She hasn't drank since the soiree and neither have I," Kaname left the living room area to find his wife. Tsubaki and Sora were left alone with the young ones as they were watching them, until Lord Sakurakoji decided to speak up.

"I hope Bloom with get through this with Kaname,"

"I hope so too," Tsubaki agreeing to her husband. "Bloom went down this path, before when she was still human, but I hope nothing can change anything about their love. They have a toddler to love and care about. They can't be separated for this long, Sora,"

"Yes, one day, our daughter might say to us that she doesn't want to be with Kaname anymore and they have to go through a nasty divorce,"

"I hope it doesn't happen," Tsubaki replied. "Kaname loves her too much to leave her and.." She stood up and hugged her husband from behind. "I love you too much to leave. Not like this… You save me and my son from a horrible past, Sora Sakurakoji,"

"I know, my love," Sora said softly. "I know,"

Junichi and Akira helped packed all of Kaname and Bloom's necessary belongings, as the almighty pureblood escorted his dead wife and open the front passenger side of his black luxury car. He placed Momo in the carseat as she looked at her father while playing with a small orange fish plushie she received from the hospital staff. He bid his aunt and uncle faraway as he climbed into the car and drove out the circle driveway.

* * *

As he drove down the road obeying every driving law in Japan, he takes glances at his wife before looking back on the road. She was looking out the window looking at the passing large trees and also the passing cars. She looked bored but still looked the same.

"Are you going to pay attention to the road or stare at me?" Bloom asked, making Kaname wide-eyed. She knew that he was looking at her melancholy face at their windows reflection. All she had to do is speak up once she noticed a pair of ruby eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry,"

"About what,"

"Bloom, this has effective me too," Kaname explained. "This unborn child which we will never know, has changed us all even our family,"

"Mummy, Papa," Momo was calling for them to look at her, but Kaname couldn't take his eyes off the road.

Bloom sighed before she turned around to face her daughter who was still in her carseat. Once she turned to see her happy face, her eyes widened she noticed a bloody baby. Momohime was covered in blood and she wasn't moving. Is this nightmare true to her?

"Momo-chan!" Bloom cried out.

Kaname immediately pulled over and stopped the car, turned around to see Momohime still playing with her orange fish plushie while looking at her mother and father confused.

"Bloom, what's going on? Is something wrong with Princess?" Kaname said calmly down before looking at his wife who was looking at the road ahead of them.

Bloom decided not to respond to her husband as he started driving back on the road. The flower pureblood couldn't take this suffering anymore she cried more while covering her eyes. The thought of losing Momo-chan and their unborn child could have damage her. The miscarriage was making her more damaged than usual, just like when she was alone in Sakurakoji Manor as a human or when she stay at Cross Academy alone with her husband.

"Mummy," She heard Momo-chan calling her name. Bloom was too scared to look back in the backseat to look at her baby, but she taken a deep breath and wipe her tears. When she finally opened her eyes, her baby wasn't covered in blood. She was just her usual happy self, just like Bloom was when she was her age.

"Mummy, why you cry?" Momo-chan asked.

"I'm… I'm OK, Momo-chan," Bloom replied softly. "You do not need to know what is making me sad right now," Bloom turned back around to face the road, but Momo was calling her mother for attention. There was nothing that she can do at the moment while Kaname was driving down the road.

"Mummy… Mummy… Mummy!" Momo called out as she started crying desperately for her mother's attention. Her arms were reaching out towards her as she dropped her plushie onto the car floor, until Momo decided to give up and covered her eyes while she cried.

"Kaname… I feel so numb… I can't even look at my baby anymore…"

"Bloom, _We_ matter," Kaname explained. "Your family, our friends, Yuki, Zero, Headmaster, Princess and I matter. We all care about each other. Yes, we lose a child but it doesn't mean if we try so desperately to have another,"

"You make it sound so easy, Kaname Kuran," Bloom hissed. "Imagine what I went through when I was pregnant with Momo-chan. I carried her for nine months in my stomach and did I complain? No, I love her and now a part of me is dead now, since I lost my unborn child which should have been a boy or a girl for you and I to love…"

Bloom crossed her arms. "I can't never that feeling again… my baby… it die all because of me…"

Kaname wanted to comfort his wife now. He tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off her. Bloom was very numb and vulnerable at the moment. All she can do is sit there and sob, until they reached their safe haven known as Kuran Manor.

* * *

I'm sorry! I know that everyone wants to kill me, but I promise it will get better soon. But for now… lets us pray for another tragedy that has happened to Bloom and Kaname, once again.

Akihiko will be back soon. I hope if I can find a scene for him to be in. Sara, I'm not sure even though she is after Bloom, Kaname, and their happiness. Will Bloom have her happiness back and try again for another baby?


	41. Let Me Heal Your Wounds

Guest #1, Guest #2, Becky, and myra k kuran, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you will all feel better after the next couple chapters. So please enjoy the rest of the Sakurakoji Hime if you can without leaving me…

* * *

 **Chapter Forty One~Let Me Heal Your Wounds**

In the gloomy April month, heavy rainfall still keep tapping the windows of Kuran Manor. The Manor was still melancholy after only a month has pass for everyone. The survivors of the anniversary soiree for the King and Queen will still remember the day of how Sora Sakurakoji loss his left leg to protect his wife. Of how Bloom and Kaname lost their two month unborn child due to the attack. Everyone close to them will help through hoping that a new miracle could happen.

Since the attack, Kaname has always stayed in his private office. He wasn't alone. He always has his daughter Momo along with him. Bloom has withdraw from him by not moving around as much or even making him his afternoon tea. She was… like dead. She stayed in the master bedroom the whole day and goes to sleep during the night.

Kaname was looking out the window of his office as he watched the heavy rainfall tapping as the window. He was looking away from the others while they were sitting down having a small conversation behind his back, but he can hear everything. Somehow, the others think that something is wrong with him, since he looked more paler than usual. Maybe it's because of the weather or Bloom not giving him enough blood to survive.

"Papa," Momo called out his name. "Papa!"

She was tugging onto his black slacks as he looked down to see his daughter looking up at him with her big blue eyes, just like her mother. Senri stood up and took his chances by lifting his great cousin/niece and walked towards the others.

"Let's leave him alone for a while, Momo," Serni suggested. Momo-chan looked at her father as he turned around to see her being carried away, before she looked back at her great cousin/uncle.

Kaname couldn't take stand being alone without his daughter next to him. "No, Senri," Kaname rejected. "Let me," He walked towards him and Serni gave the pureblood toddler to his cousin. Momo hugged her father as her small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Are you hungry, Princess?" Kaname asked while walking back to the large window.

Momo shook her head no as she rested her head under his chin.

"I want Mummy," she requested.

Kaname looked down at his daughter. Momo-chan was worried about her mother too. She wanted to see her and hugged her once for the necessary attention that she wants to have, but Bloom was still the same.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Kaname said softly before sitting down in his desk chair. "Mommy is very upset at the moment,"

"Why?" Momo asked. "Mummy don't want me?"

Kaname can hear the hurt voice of his daughter as she buried her face into his chest as she cried. Momohime was very hurt about not seeing her mother. When the almighty pureblood taken care of her, she often see and calls out to her, but Bloom only looked at her and walked away like she was a ghost.

"Momo-chan really wants her mother," Yuki said softly.

"This is not like my wife to ignore everything that's around her," Kaname replied, as he poured water into his empty glass. "She always have a smile on her face, but since that day there is nothing that I can do to make her happy,"

"Did you try giving Lady Bloom roses or her favorite chocolates?" Hanabusa asked, while Kaname places two blood tablets into his glass, before he dumped the rest of his tablets into the water watching it dissolves into a crimson color liquid like blood.

"Yes, I did," Kaname replied. "But it comes with unexpected results,"

He started drinking his glass before placing the empty glass on the desk.

"Like what, onii-sama?"

"Bloom will make the roses wilted and her favorite chocolates melt I gave her,"

"That doesn't sound like, Sakurakoji," Zero said.

"It doesn't," Kaname agreed while looked down at his sleeping daughter in his arms. "Bloom always accepted gifts from me, but not like this,"

"Lord Kaname," Akatsuki called his name as he was standing under the doorframe of his office. The almighty pureblood turned around to face the orange haired vampire. "She's not answering the door and she told me to leave,"

Kaname sighed. "My dearest Bloom," he said before she covered his mouth as he coughed violently making Momo-chan looked up at her father. She almost fallen off his lap, until Yuki took her away from her father who was coughing loudly.

"Papa," Momo-chan called out his name as he looked at her daughter with glowing red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Princess, *cough* *cough* there is *cough* nothing wrong," Kaname tried to said while coughing having his handkerchief covering his mouth, until he smelled blood. He looked at his handkerchief and it was his own blood on it. He was coughing up blood. Was he getting sick?

"Onii-sama, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, being by her brother side

"Kaname-sama, do you need anything?" Ruka asked.

He need blood and he needed it now. He can't take this pain anymore. His wife is his only chance to save him from his hungry thirst for blood.

"Bloom… I… I need her…" Kaname said hoarsely, before moving the others out of the way as he reached the hallway. The others were once behind him until he disappears in a blink of an eye.

Once he opened the door, he called out his wife's name only one time, until he felt a tightening of his chest as he clutches onto it and fallen onto his knees. His ruby eyes were glowing dangerously, until he smelled the blood of his wife. He searches for the smell of her sweet blood and it was coming towards the balcony.

As he walked towards the balcony moving the white curtains out the way from the raining breeze. He saw his wife Bloom standing on the marble railing on the balcony. She was dressed in a black peacoat, black leggings that had white crosses on it with brown combat boots and her long pink hair was in a tight ponytail. In her left hand there was dagger that once belonged to her brother, Akihiko as there was only her body dripping from the blade.

"I… I give up," Bloom said sobbing softly.

In slow motion, Kaname immediately ran towards her as she let go of her weight on the balcony railing. The dagger fallen out of her hands as she started falling, until Bloom's blue eyes widened when she felt something remove from her neck. It looked like a small white spider as it was floating away in the air. Someone's strong arms was wrapped around her waist as she was pulled back. She fallen on top of someone who was coughing violently. Her widened eyes looked around as she noticed that Kaname who was holding onto her, as his own blood was slowly dripping from his mouth.

"Kaname?" Bloom said confused. "How… how did I ended up on the balcony? Why am I dressed in black?"

She was asking all of these questions to her husband as he looked up at his wife who was saved. He could have lost her forever, but she was safe and sound. Once he looked at her husband, he was smiling with blood slowly coming out from the side of his mouth.

"Kaname?!"

"Bloom… be strong…" Kaname felt more tightening in his chest before he almost choked his wife in his grip and slowly let go. Bloom slowly got off her unconscious husband before she shakes him to wake him up.

"Kaname?" Bloom called out, before tears started streaming down her cheeks. "No, Kaname… Kaname, no… don't let me and Momo-chan no!"

" _Kaname, my love!"_

" _Onii-sama!"_

" _Kaname-sama!"_

" _Lord Kaname!"_

" _Papa!"_

Those were the only voices that he can hear before he was truly comatose.

* * *

Bloom, Momo, and the others were outside of the master bedroom as they waited for the Kuran's private doctor, Dr. Sugiyama and also Sora, Bloom's father to return with the news on the comatose pureblood. There was tension going all around the Kuran Manor, so Zero had to leave with his daughter, Suki, because of all of the commotion. He bid Bloom farewell and kissed his wife goodbye before leaving them alone for awhile.

"Bloom, what happened?" Tsubaki asked. "How did you end up on the balcony?"

"I don't know," Bloom replied to her mother. "All I know is that I was laying down on the bed, until I felt something bite my neck,"

"Like what, Lady Bloom?" Hanabusa asked.

"Like... Like a small spider bite,"

"A spider bite?" The others said confused.

"A spider bite?" Tsubaki asked. "Bloom, you and I have the same nature abilities, but how can you not notice that there was a spider near your body?"

"Maybe it's because we live in a old manor that was here for a few thousands of years," Bloom explained.

"Bloom," Ruka called her name as Bloom looked at her. "What did the spider look like?"

"It was small white spider about the size of my rose stud earrings,"

Ruka looked away from her as Bloom describe the spider to her. Bloom looked at Ruka for a second, until she asked her something. "Ruka, did you know something about the spider?"

"Uh..."

Once they heard the door opened to the master bedroom, Sora came out first while in his wheelchair as the Kuran family doctor came out last before closing the door. Bloom walked towards them with Momo, sleeping in her arms.

"Is… is he-"

"Is my brother going to be alright?" Yuki cut Bloom off as she was showing worriness of her brother being comatose.

"He is, Yuki-sama," Dr. Sugiyama replied to brown haired girl.

"But let the doctor and I talked to Bloom, please," Sora explained, before Yuki apologizes to them. Bloom followed the doctor and her father to the master bedroom, before Bloom was able to be in the room with her husband she had to give Momo-chan to her mother, Tsubaki.

When she finally joined them, she noticed that he was asleep on Bloom's side of the bed. Her husband was wearing his black silk pajamas as he was on the under the covers. He had an IV in his left arm to keep him hydrated. The IV fluids looked like a pink mixture of special blood tablets and hydration fluids.

"Oh, Kaname," Bloom said softly, before she sat down next to him. "What happened to you?"

Bloom heard her father clearing his throat before she turned to face him while holding his cold hand. "Somehow, Kaname had heart failure due the lack of blood in his system which causes him to have a heart attack and resulted him to be in a coma," Sora explained as he wheelchaired close to his daughter.

"And somehow I found this on his neck," Sora said pulled out a small plastic jar of a white spider that's already dead. Bloom taken it into her hands as she opened the lid to smell the blood of her husband. This was the same spider that was on her neck. There could be a small colony of them somewhere in the manor she thought.

She places the jar on the nightstand and look at her sleeping husband. "It's… it's all my fault…" Bloom cried. "I should have been around my husband and my daughter more, since what happened to both of us,"

"It's probably the loss of your unborn child, Bloom-sama," Dr. Sugiyama suggested. "Maybe Kaname-sama was heartbroken as well. Did he should any emotion to you?"

"He stayed in his office with Momo-chan, but… I never knew… I was furious with him and I didn't know it affect him,"

"Bloom, you can't have this emotion in you heart anymore," Sora told his daughter as he held her hand. "You are married to your cousin who loves you everyday for the rest of your eternal lives. If this continues, you and him will have to suffer the consequences of Momo-chan not have a future without her birth parents,"

"It won't be like that," Bloom confessed before looking at her husband's sleeping form as she places a kiss on his forehead. He felt it as he moved in his sleep "Kaname, if you can hear me, I still love you and I will move on; I promise,"

"Ok, Bloom-sama, this is how that you can save your husband," Dr. Sugiyama was holding up a bag of syringes, before placing them on the bed. Bloom finally looked at the bag of syringes that was next to her, before picking them and studying them.

"What am I supposed to do with a bag of needles?"

"You have to give Kaname-sama at least nine milliliters of your blood to him." Dr. Sugiyama pulled one of them out and show her the right measurement. "And it will have to be injected into his left shoulder, so the blood can transfer through his system,"

"I have to give him blood through a needle?

"Yes, you have too," Sora replied. "It's the only method and you have to act as a nurse to him, letting him know he is not alone,"

"But there's a problem," Bloom said. "I haven't had blood in a long time, so there's nothing much beside blood tablets running through my system. I know he's supposed to be my husband, but…"

"Bloom, as your father, I am willing to give you my blood,"

"But, father, if I drink your blood, the marriage will be null and void,"

"Bloom, it will be in a glass not drinking from someone else, or not even drinking from my skin," Sora explained. "So, don't worry,"

"Don't you need your own blood? I mean don't you want your leg to grow back?"

"I'll be fine, my little flower," Sora cupped her cheek, before she smiled at her father, making get on her knees so he can place a kiss on her forehead. "You have a husband to worry about. You act just like your mother sometimes when she's worried about me,"

The private doctor explained how Bloom can transfer blood into Kaname's blood system. He showed how to inject it into his shoulder as she looked at Kaname wincing at the pain in his left shoulder as he felt Bloom's blood entering his body. Once Lord Sakurakoji and the doctor walked out of the room with Bloom, she decided to explain what is going with her husband to the others and she wants them to help out with her and Momo-chan until Kaname was back on his feet and moving around again.

Ruka smirked as she had idea going through her mind. This could be her chance to tell Kaname a devious lie which can break things off with him and Bloom. All she to do let Bloom take care of her husband for awhile, until she has the opportunity to be alone with her Kaname-sama.

* * *

As the days turned into a week later, Bloom was doing her routine check with her husband. In the past three days, he started moving around much in his sleep and then he stayed in bed sometimes with an oxygen mask or even moved around the bedroom to use the bathroom.

Sora order him to stay in the bedroom and have Bloom or other people around the manor helped out. But the almighty insist that his wife returned to her wifely duties, while the others helped out Momo-chan and keep her company. Whenever he needed something from his wife, he would always ring the bell that is located in the kitchen or uses his phone to text her saying what he needs or also saying three little words.

Bloom walked upstairs with a tray of freshly brewed rose tea and his breakfast she decided to make for him. She made turkey bacon and scrambled eggs with a fresh fruit salad on the side. His newspaper was under her arm, as she slowly open the door to see her husband facing towards her. He had no shirt on him. It was just only his black silk boxers. He was laying in the bed as a smile was placed on his lips.

"Good morning, Kaname," Bloom greeted with a smile.

"Hello, my dear rose," Kaname greeted back, before she places the breakfast tray on his lap. He looked down at the delicious food that his wife made for him, instead of his cooking which he needs to practice on. She handed him his newspaper before she places a kiss on his forehead.

She decided to leave him, until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He pulled her into his lap as she looked down at the sudden desire to have his wife in his warm arms again. She blushed once she looked down at his silk boxers.

"Kaname Kuran,"

"I don't believe that I have told you this today, my queen," Kaname said seductively, as he hand was touching her leg. "But I found you very attractive,"

"Kaname, not right now," Bloom tries to pushed him off her, until his strong grip was holding onto her tightly. He pinned her arms over her head as Kaname was on top of his wife, making sure she doesn't escape from him.

"Please, Bloom, don't pushed me away," he whispered in her ear. "Stay with me in bed,"

He started kissing his wife as he pushed the breakfast tray away from them and pulled his wife closer to him. He looked down at his wife's innocent form as she was dressed for him and him only. She was wearing a red short sleeve dress that fits her small body, showing her curves and beautiful breasts. She had on black long sock that were connect to her black lace panites.

"Kaname, please, I have to," Kaname cut her off as she tried to say what she had to say between kisses, before she decided to give up and submit to his kisses. He slowly let go of her wrist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nuzzle his nose against her as he places soft kisses on her neck, before biting down hard on her neck.

"Tell me you love me," He said in a heated yet tender whisper. He started licking her neck as she felt her arching her back.

"I… I love you," She moaned softly, before feeling his cold hands over her legs. His hands were touching her legs, before he slowly lifted up her red dress seeing that she was wearing a black lace panites connected to her black socks.

Right before Kaname was about to remove her paintes, while Bloom's eyes were closed. She suddenly heard a happy but excited voice coming from outside of their manor.

" _Uncle Aki!"_

" _Momo-chan, my little munchkin,"_

Bloom opened her blue eyes, widened in surprise not in lustful desire.

Akihiko returned. But what was he here for? Bloom immediately pushed Kaname off her as she ran towards the closet to grabbed her navy blue peacoat, since it was still raining with a chilly breeze outside.

"What is going on, Bloom?" Kaname asked, while he stood up from the bed.

"Nothing, stay here," she ran out of the closet and towards the door. "I must handle this,"

She closed the door behind her leaving her husband in bed worried about her strange behavior. Whenever she was engaged in sex with him, she wouldn't let him stop. He would have let him continue until they were both tired and fallen asleep together in each other's arms. Due to the fact, he was still under doctor's orders, he still wanted to have a healthy sex life with his loving wife.

She wanted her to be there for his needs.

He wanted to provide and protect for his wife and daughter as well.

Bloom was standing face to face with the man known as her brother, Akihiko Kuran who is a traitor to the Kuran and Sakurakoji families. He was holding Momohime in his arms as they stood from afar. Akihiko was shocked that his own sister was still alive. He didn't kill her. She was alive and breathing, but she was not happy to him.

What does he want from them?

He already taken away their unborn child.

Now, what does he want?

* * *

Akihiko is back! Now I wonder what is he hear for? Bloom is not happy to see her brother alive and breathing

Those spiders that Bloom and Kaname had didn't come from the mansion. I wonder where did it truly come from? Maybe someone who is evil?

Does anyone hope that Kaname and Bloom will move on and try again? Let's see in the next chapter of the Sakurakoji Hime...


	42. Moving On

Awesome sauce! Seven comments! Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3, Guest #4, Becky, myra k kuran, and Music Is Passion2016, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

Skykat0310 and Vesence, thanks for favoriting and following this story!

Sexiness in this chappie! Hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Two~Moving On**

Kaname ran down the stairs to reached the bottom of them, until Kaname's personal assistant Serien who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs as well. "Serien, find Princess and take her to her nursery, until I return with my wife,"

"Yes, Kaname-sama, but Momohime-sama is not around at the moment,"

"Where did she go?"

"She wandering off outside while playing hide and seek with Aido,"

Bloom Kuran standed afar from her brother, Akihiko Kuran as he had Momo-chan in his arms. She looked at her brother as he was shocked. He thought he killed her, but she was still alive. She survived her accident. All they can hear was the heavy rainfall and the small cool breeze, before they heard voices coming from the woods.

"Idiot, how could you lose, Momo?" Akatsuki asked.

"I didn't know that she will run outside and hide!" Hanabusa exclaimed.

"She had the front doors wide open," Ruka explained.

Akatsuki sighed. "Bloom and Lord Kaname is not going to take this news."

"Here I am! Here I am!" Momo said happily, jumping up and down in her uncle's arms, as Akihiko turned around to reveal her.

"Momo-chan, there you are!" Hanabusa said to the pureblood toddler, before looking at Bloom.

"You three get inside." Bloom informed Ruka, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa. "I'll take care of this,"

"Are you sure, Lady Bloom," Hanabusa asked.

"Yes and my husband will deal with you later, since you let Momo-chan wonder off," Bloom pointed her finger out to Hanabusa.

Hanabusa gulped deeply before running inside the mansion. Akatsuki follow his cousin behind as Ruka was the last person who was tailing the orange haired vampire. Ruka glare at the flower pureblood as she was giving out negative response towards her. Ruka turned to face Akihiko before her nodded to her. She had finally left the two siblings alone in the cold weather as they stare at each other from a distance.

It seems that brother and sister was standing there in silence as the heavy rainfall was still raining over them, until Akihiko was the first person to talk.

"Bloom,"

"You're… You're still alive?" Akihiko asked.

"Is that first thing you ask me?" Bloom asked her brother. "I'm still alive,"

The mansion doors flew open as Kaname walked outside in the rain. He walked towards his wife as he started standing next to her right. She looked up at him as he looked down at her deep blue eyes. "I told you to stay in bed," Bloom informed him. "My father and the physician said so,"

"I'm here for you, Bloom," Kaname informed her. "You are my wife and it's my duty to love and protect you, especially Princess," he looked up to see Momo playing with uncle for a second as she played peek a boo with him, until Kaname cleared his throat to get his attention.

Akihiko looked up at his main enemy. His main problem. His worst nightmare. Kaname Kuran, known as his cousin, brother-in-law, and also ancestor of the Kuran family.

"Hello, Kaname," Akihiko greeted him. "Did you miss me?" He asked sarcastically.

"What are doing here, Akihiko?" Kaname asked. "Why do you my daughter in those filthy arms of yours,"

"Aww, I just came here because I have great news to share with my family," Akihiko said lifting Momo up in the air, making her giggled happily. "I tried to inform my parents and Yui as well, but Akira and Junichi said that I wasn't invited unless I'm returning home. Since I'm not, I might as well tell my lovely sister, my little munchkin, and my nosy ass brother-in-law,"

Kaname growled at his brother-in-law before Bloom places a hand on his cheek. It took him a second for him to calm down at the moment, since she didn't want to waste his anger out on her brother. He slowly turned to face her, before placing his own hand on hers. He smiled sweetly at the warmness of her loving blue eyes and her concern look on her face.

Once she remove her hand, Bloom walked a step ahead so she was in front of her husband. "Make this quick," Bloom informed her brother. "We can't stay out here for too long,"

"Well, OK," Akihiko agreed. "I'll try to make this short and sweet."

" _Sara and I are expecting our little one soon. She's two and half months now."_

That was the news. Bloom was wide eyed at the news. It was also shocked Kaname as well. The flower pureblood fallen on her knees as she let the rain soaked her long black socks. Her brother and her rival, Sara Shirabuki are expecting their first child together. She hoped that Akihiko had truly left her, but no she was wrong.

Now she started thinking about the loss of her unborn child. She and Sara Shirabuki could have be pregnant at the same time, but Bloom could have been three months and already showing. All of her emotions from her second pregnancy were flowing through her once again before she looked up at her husband who was in front of her, asking if she's alright.

His warm and concerning mocha eyes were looking at her wide blue eyes before Kaname wrapped his arms around his wife as she cried with the rain tapping and soaking them wet outside.

"Bloom… what's the matter?" Akihiko asked. He was wondering what was wrong with his sister. He expected her to be happy to him, but still angry to her rival. Now, she was crying uncontrollably while holding on to her husband tightly.

"I have regret to inform you, Akihiko," Kaname replied by turning his head around looking at the green eyed pureblood vampire. "But you have killed a part of Bloom that can never come back because you and Sara,"

"What are you talking about, ancestor?" Akihiko asked. "I never did anything wrong to my sister,"

"Yes, you did," Bloom stood up from Kaname, showing that she was still crying as tears were still falling off her eyes, just like the rainfall which it makes it hard to tell if she was crying. But the flower pureblood was wearing black mascara and eyeliner while she cried.

"You killed my baby," she walked closer to him with balled up fists.

Akihiko was wide-eyed. He never knew that his own sister was having a baby. "Bloom… you were pregnant too?"

"Yes I was," Bloom cried. "I lost the baby because of you. Kaname told our father that you drove the car to kill him in the limousine,"

Bloom's anger was boiling as her long pink hair was slowly turning white with her blue flames dropping onto the wet ground, sizzling her turning white hair due to the rainfall. Akihiko slowly back away from his sister as she was getting angry by the second. He held onto Momo closed to him as he watched his sister getting angry.

"Bloom, I didn't know that you were pregnant." Akihiko confessed. "Sara said that you were safe and sound away from the soiree,"

"No, she did," Bloom hissed. "She is lying to you! I was almost killed by her Level C minions because of her. Thankfully, my husband was there to save me. I wasn't the only one suffering from that accident. Yuie-chan and Momo-chan could have been killed because of you and that dumbass head of yours!"

"I almost killed Yui and Momo-chan?!"

"Yes, because you and hatred towards my husband." Bloom hissed once more. This time, her flames and nature abilities were mixed together as the wind that Bloom brought made trees to blow violently as leaves and branches began to fallen to the ground.

"I never want to see you again! Not even that bitch or you and that demon child you possess inside of her! You are just like your father, Rido Kuran!" Bloom growled at her brother as her eyes were glowing dangerously red at him.

"Damn it, Bloom!" Akihiko said looking around the woods. "You are going to kill us all! You're just like your twin sister!"

Kaname and Bloom were wide-eyed at what Akihiko said.

"My twin sister?"

Suddenly a blow dart came out of nowhere as it hit the side of Bloom's left shoulder. Bloom was wide-eyed as she felt the injection going inside her body as it was making her sleepy. It was making her dizzy, until she fallen into the arms of her husband.

"Kaname… the world… is spinning," Bloom said before she fallen asleep.

Kaname and Akihiko looked around to see that the violent wind has stopped as it kept raining in the woods. Her hair was turned back into pink once again as her flames died out. Momo-chan jumped out of her uncle's arms as she ran towards her mother and father.

"Mummy?" Momo-chan called out. "Papa?" She looked up at her father as she moved closer to him.

"I knew that this could have happened if she doesn't control her anger," Sora appeared as he jumped out of a tree. Kaname and Akihiko looked to see Lord Sakurakoji walking towards them. Sora Sakurakoji was walking around once more. Did his leg grew back? It looked like a true miracle.

"Good thing this came in handy," he hand a long blow dart stick in his hand as he walked towards Kaname, Momo, and the sleeping Bloom. He looked down at them as Momo walked towards her grandfather.

"Grandpapa, is Mummy sleepy?"

He kneeled down to his granddaughter as he lifted her. "Yes, she is, but don't worry she'll be just fine,"

Akihiko was wide-eyed at his father as he slowly walked towards him. "Father, how did you-"

"Save it," Sora turned to face him. "Are you coming home now? Ready to help support the Sakurakoji and Kuran family?"

"But, Sora, I-"

"I heard, congratulations, Akihiko," Sora cut him once more. "I need to ask you something. Was it worth it when I lost my leg?"

"What are you-"

He rolled up his left leg slack as he revealed a metal prosthetic leg. "You and your little whore who you called a lover done this to me. Our family is suffering because of you and her. This is your decision. Leave her and turn yourself in or leave us for good."

Akihiko was wide-eyed at the metal leg Sora had instead of his real one. Akihiko had caused so much pain for his family. Bloom was nearly killed and she lose her unborn child which she only known for a week. Yui and Momo-chan had minor injuries from the accident. Sora lose his leg and he had to use a prosthetic leg onto his real one grows back. This was all too much for him. He didn't know how to respond, so all he did was leave them once and go back to his life with Sara and his unborn baby at Shirabuki Manor.

Sora sighed before turning back to look at his sleeping daughter. "I hope that you'll regret your decision and return to us one day, _son_ ," Sora said to himself. "Your mother and Yui misses you dearly,"

"Uncle Sora," Kaname called his name. Cyan blue eyes looked at mocha colored eyes for a minute. "I was never informed that Bloom had a twin sister. Is this true?"

"I can't not reveal the truth now," Sora replied. "But once the time comes, I will reveal who's her twin,"

* * *

A warm hand was placed on Bloom's forehead as she stirred from her sleep. She moaned softly before opening her big blue eyes to see that she was alone her bedroom. She was dressed in a flowing white strap nightgown and her long pink hair was put into a tight ponytail.

The flower pureblood looked on her nightstand to see a pitcher of water and and empty glass. She decided to make her a glass as she drank it slowly. Once she smacked her lips, she remembered what happened. She was outside having a fight with Akihiko. She combining her nature and flame abilities as her blood was boiling. Kaname was outside with her along with Momohime as well. Her eyes widened. She could have hurt her husband and their daughter if she wasn't careful enough.

That was all she remember before she fallen asleep into her husband's arms.

Bloom decided to take a brisk walk around the mansion. Once she reached her daughter's nursery, she can hear her baby laughing up a storm. Hanabusa and Akatsuki were playing with the baby. Both cousins were smiling at the pureblood toddler as she was pulling onto Hanabusa blonde hair. The blonde haired vampire was calling out for help as both Akatsuki and Momo-chan were laughing at what a nuisance Hanabusa turned out to be for his niece.

Bloom giggled slightly at sight of her baby having fun while playing with her favorite uncles, until she felt a hand pulling her wrist and bumped into someone.

She closed her eyes as she smelled a familiar scent of his clothes. She opened her eyes to see that she was sticking onto Kaname, as he wrapped his arms around her on his damp white shirt.

"Kana-,"

"Why did you summoned your flames in a dangerous way? I was so worried. You put yourself in danger and guess who suffer the most… me... that's who."

"I'm sorry, Kaname," Bloom apologies. "My brother had caused us so much pain. You know that you don't like my brother and I don't like Sara also but…"

"Bloom, Akihiko and Sara doesn't even matter now," Kaname explained. "What matters is that I want my wife to be alive and breathing for me. I could have lost you in the beginning of the week and I would lost you awhile ago. If you died, how will Princess feel about the loss of her mother,"

"I'm sorry…" Bloom replied before her eyes look at his clothes. "You're wet," she touches his see through damped white shirt as she slowly remove it from his body. "You must be cold,"

"It's raining," Kaname said, before he remove himself from her.

Ruka was next to Kaname as she looked at the flower pureblood. Bloom remember that Ruka gave her a death glare not a while ago. Why was her friend glaring at her? Was it because she wasn't showing the etiquette of a pureblood vampire when a pureblood like her should be inside obeying orders? Or was is something else?

"I'll leave you two alone, Kaname-sama,"

"Do as you wish, Ruka,"

Ruka started walking pass them as Bloom looked at Ruka from behind her back. Somehow, that dirty blonde haired girl didn't even like her but why? Even though she was standing by Kaname's side, it was supposed to be Bloom's duty as a loving wife to him, not the Level B vampire who's friends with her husband.

Bloom walked away, just only a few steps as she looked at the rain tapping against the window. Kaname was confused at first until he places some of the loose locks behind her ear. "Bloom, my love, what's the matter,"

Bloom didn't acknowledge him, until his left arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand was caressing her right hand feeling the softness of her small and petite hand. Kaname moved his face closer to her cheek as he decided to give her neck a long lick on the side of her bonding tattoo was. Bloom arched her back as she felt electric love waves surging through her body. She panted softly before looking back at him with seductive blue eyes.

Her cheeks reddened by the sudden desire and attention that she wanted him to know. Bloom slowly turn around to face him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Bloom, are you implying what I think you implying," he asked before Bloom slowly played with the buttons of his white shirt. Bloom didn't know how to respond to his question. She needed something to do just to stop the pain from inside her. All she needed was a distraction away from it. Casual sex was the answer. Bloom gripped onto his damp white shirt as she pulled Kaname into the bedroom. Once Bloom closed the door, she removed her white dress in front of him as he was sitting at the foot of the bed. Kaname grabbed onto her waist and pulled her on top of him as Bloom cupped his cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened as she slowly started to moved her lips against his.

Once Kaname remove his lips from hers, her hands started roaming around his slightly opened chest, before she started removing the buttons off his shirt while looking at his magnificent face the whole time.

"You naughty little minx," Kaname said in her ear.

Their noses were touching as Bloom smiled sweetly before giggling softly to him. Bloom felt a smack on her bottom as she moaned softly and arch her back, before looking at Kaname.

His eyes drifted to the door. He glowed his eyes dangerously red as Bloom heard the door lock click.

"You lock the door," Bloom asked.

Kaname nodded. "Just in case,"

"Kaname, we could have done that when Momo-chan started walking,"

Kaname chuckled at Bloom's statement. He reaches up to her tight ponytail as he removing the ribbon and let it fallen off the bed as it made a small pool on the floor. Her long hair was in his face once again. Just the way he loves it. He let his fingers run through her hair as she relaxed against his left shoulder.

"Kaname, I have been so selfish of my grief. You have grieved too," Bloom was back to straddling his hips as she looked down at him. "I'm so sorry of not being your wife. Even though I wasn't there for Momo-chan and you of course. I am willing to be yours once again. So please… make love to me… Show me what I have been missing from you,"

Without a second thought, Kaname and Bloom held onto the belt of his trousers as she removed the belt off him. The almighty pureblood pushed his pants off him as Bloom pulled them off of him. Kaname raises his body upward as Bloom remove his damp white shirt, while kissing his wife deeply. She moaned into the kiss as she opened her mouth for Kaname's tongue to enter and yet he did. Bloom's cheeks were blushing red as Kaname turned her over to make her be under him. All he had left was his black silk boxers, before he started to remove her panites.

He needed the affection from his wife after a whole month has passed for them. Bloom reached back to unclasp her bra as it fallen off her breasts showing them to her husband.

Kaname immediately touched her body as she caresses it while she moaned softly having her head back into the extra soft pillows. He places his hands on her hips as she slowly tries to remove his black silk boxers from off him with her feet.

"I don't want you to hold back vocally. Scream my name as loudly as you want when I make love to you,"

Bloom nodded before she felt Kaname's lips crashing onto hers.

"Lord Kaname, Momo-chan's asleep," Hanabusa's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Should I placed her in her crib?"

Well, shit… Hanabusa Aido was at the door wanting to check up on his lordship and talk to him about Momo-chan.

Kaname and Bloom looked at the door before looking back each other. They knew exactly what to do.

Ignore him and continue this love making experience that they wished not to stop.

Hanabusa places his ear against the door and listen.

" _Oh, Kaname… Yes… God! Kaname… what are you doing to me!"_

" _You feel so good this way,"_

Kaname growled as he began to make love to Bloom. Her head fallen back into the extra soft pillows as she was gasping for breath and whispering his name with every movement. Her hands stayed in his silky mahogany locks as Kaname held onto her hips tightly leaving bruises on there for Bloom to know that he belongs to her. Kaname sank his fangs into her neck as he moaned in ecstasy. She raked her nails down her back, drawing out his own blood and causing a delicious smell in the air.

* * *

Hanabusa immediately ran away as he covered his nose. He ran back to the nursery where Ruka and Akatsuki were. Ruka was holding a sleeping Momo in her arms as she held the baby for the first time in her arms while she slept. She arched her eyebrow at her as the baby relaxed against her touch.

He finally reached the nursery still covering his nose.

"What happened to you," Akatsuki asked.

"Everything," Hanabusa said before passing out on the floor with a bloody nose.

* * *

So Kaname and Bloom are finally back to being the same lovers once more. But what will happen in the next chapter?

Sora can walk again. He has a metal prosthetic leg that he can use instead of his wheelchair or crutches. Akihiko has left us once again. Sara is pregnant with Akihiko's child. Is everyone surprised by this? Bloom has a twin sister?! I wonder who is she?

So many secrets and shockers in this story!

I'm back at college now so I won't be able to do an update at least once a week, instead of two updates a week. Plus I want to work on others stories with Kaname and Bloom in it. And also work on my Heavy Rain Fanfics, so I won't leave them behind.


	43. The Pursuit of Happiness

Guest #1, myra k kuran, and ShippingMaster108, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

Eka19, Jaybell665, missrevenge98, and Lenonyx, thanks for favoriting this story!

More Sexiness in the beginning of this chappie!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Three~The Pursuit of Happiness**

It's only been fourteen minutes after Kaname and Bloom's passionate love making experience. Kaname was still on top of her while her legs were wrapped around his waist. They both panted heavily while Kaname buried his face into the crook of her neck where his tongue and fangs can touch the sensitive part of Bloom's mating tattoo.

"Please… let's stay like this…" Bloom whispered in his ear while her fingers were in his silky locks. "I want to stay like this forever,"

He looked up at her, staring at her big but tried blue eyes. "Me too, my innocent Bloom…"

The black candles and the fireplace blew out as Kaname's glowing red eyes made the flames go out, before he and Bloom stayed in that same position until the crack of dawn.

* * *

Bloom felt light weighted. The warmth of Kaname's body was gone. He wasn't on top of her, just like he promised. She slowly open her big blue eyes to a brand new day. Her eyes wander around the master bedroom as she regained her eyesight.

Last night, it was dark in their bedroom as the white curtains of the bedroom covered the light from outside. Once she regained her sight, she slowly rise up from the soft pillow as she covered her breasts with the comforter. Her and Kaname's pillows were covered with small blood splatters. Kaname's pillow was ripped in half as she remembers that he held onto it tightly while having Bloom underneath him. On the nightstand, the long black candlesticks were almost out of wax since it was almost reached to the bottom of the gold brass candle holders.

She smiled and flopped back down onto her pillow. She shifted to her right to inhaling the sweet smell of her and Kaname's blood. It tickled her nose as she enjoyed the delicious smell.

She heard the door to the bathroom opening. She rise her body up once again and noticed Kaname standing underneath the doorframe wearing nothing but his crimson red silk boxers. He was smiling at the door, looking at his beautiful pureblood queen laying in the bedroom just for him.

Bloom smiled before she stood up from the bed with the comforter still covering her. She walked towards him reaching up to place a good morning kiss on his soft lips.

"Good morning, Kana-chan," Bloom greeted by teasing him by calling him by his childhood name.

Kaname chuckled softly. "Morning, Bloomie," He decided to teased her by doing the same thing as well.

He slowly reaching down to her hips as his cold hand were traveling onto her body. Once he reached to her hips, pulling her closer to him. Bloom jumped onto Kaname as she let go of the comforter showing her naked body to him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he kissed her lips before biting her bottom lip roughly, making fresh morning blood come out. His mouth was sucking the bottom lip as Bloom enjoyed this feeling of him taking her sweet and innocent blood.

Once he finished drinking the blood from her bottom lip, he kisses her once more before carrying her to the bathroom. He place her on the bathroom rug as she turned around to see that Kaname had run a nice warm bath just for her. The bathtub had red rose petals floating in the bath water and also her favorite body wash and also her rose scented shampoo next to the tub.

Kaname helped Bloom into the bathtub as she relax her body in the warm water. Somehow, her pink hair was floating in the water. She uses a ribbon to hold it up while taking a bath, but this time she needed to wash her hair. Bloom leaned against the bathtub as she relaxed in the warm bath water with her blue eyes closed.

"Lean forward, Bloom," she heard Kaname's voice as she opened her eyes to see him now naked. His crimson red silk boxers were placed on the counter of the bathroom sink.

She knew that the bathtub wasn't tight. The bathtub can hold only two people, but since she was married to him and he let her touched every part of her body once more after deciding to move on. She comply to her husband as she felt Kaname slowly climbing in from behind. Once he got situated sitting down in the bathtub with his wife, he pulled his wife close his chest. His hands were touching her stomach while holding her close to him. She looked over her right shoulder to see his loving mocha colored eyes, before she smiled and places a hand under his chin.

"I love you," Bloom whispered to him.

He place his fingers under her chin as he lifted her up to his lips. "I love you so much,"

His warm and minty breath tickled her nose and mouth that almost made her mouth go dry, before placing another kiss on her lips.

Kaname grabbed the rose scented shampoo and place it on top of her hair as he massaged it into her scalp. Kaname can her moaning softly as she was enjoying the treatment that she loved and receive from her husband. Once Kaname rinsed out the shampoo from her long hair, he couldn't help but notice that she was quiet this morning. He wonder what was on her mind. So he decided to asked his queen.

"Bloom, my dearest," Kaname said softly, placing her wet locks behind her ears, making sure the shampoo water haven't got into her eyes and ears. He can also see the rose encrusted stud earrings in her ear lobs, since she always wore them just for him. To represent that he was always his dear rose. "You have been quiet for a long time. What's the matter,"

"Kaname…" Bloom turned to her head and then turned her body to face him with a smile. "I think I'm fine with just having Momo-chan as our baby now. Everything is perfect now. We do not need another child yet. If we're blessed with another baby."

Kaname sighed and smile. "I'm glad,"

* * *

Once Bloom and Kaname enjoyed having the time of being together. Just only them. No Momo-chan or no Hanabusa Aido being an idiot. They wished that that can stay like this forever, but they must embrace this brand new day with their daughter.

After getting dressed, the couple walked towards their daughter's nursery. Once Kaname opened the door, she was still in her crib deeply engrossed by her orange fish plushie from the hospital staff. She turned her head to see her parents walking towards her, but Bloom was a step ahead of Kaname. Her big blue eyes lit up once she noticed her mother walking towards her with a smile on her face. Momo stood up from the crib as she held onto the railing with a smile on her cute face.

"Mummy, Papa," Momo cried as she held up her hands for her mother to lift her up and yet she did. She rested her head on her mother's right shoulder as she wrapped her small arms around her neck the best she could. "Mummy,"

"Momo-chan, my little baby," Bloom said happily before kiss her messy brown hair. "I love you so much. You and your Papa mean so much to me than anything else in the world,"

Bloom walked towards the changing table as she changed her dirty diaper as Momo-chan looked at her mother and father who were with her. Kaname was keeping her occupied by playing hand games and also peek a boo which was her favorite. The pureblood toddler was giggling happily at her father's silly faces, until she turned her attention to see Hanabusa at the door. She had her arms out for him as Bloom finally strapped on the pureblood toddler a freshly new diaper designed with big strawberries on it.

"Good morning Lord Kaname, Lady Bloom," Hanabusa was standing underneath the doorframe of Momo-chan nursery as he was still in his night clothes. Bloom turned to the blonde haired vampire and smiled at him.

"Hello, Hanabusa," Bloom greeted him, still holding onto Momo-chan untill she placed her into the floor. The pureblood toddler hugged her father's legs as he lifted her up as she smiled with glee.

"How are you and Lord Kaname this morning," Aido asked. "Is Momo-chan all right?"

"Very well, Aido," Kaname replied. "Princess and I decided to go outside and play for awhile,"

"Yay!" Momo-chan cheered.

Hanabusa and Bloom laughed at Momohime's happiness with her father. Kaname looked at Hanabusa for a second as he noticed something about him and Bloom. They were both smiling and looking at each other's eyes. Just like he always do with his wife. Is this jealousy that Kaname possess inside of his heart for his innocent Bloom?

"Please, excuse us," Kaname places his daughter on the floor as he looked up at him. She still wanted to be in his arms, but her mother lifted her and she changed her mind. "I must inform Aido about something,"

"Oh, OK, Kaname," Bloom replied with hesitation. "I'll be in the kitchen downstairs with Momo-chan. I'm making breakfast for everyone since I'm OK now,"

Bloom walked towards Hanabusa as she trying to leave out of Momo's nursery. Bloom places a hand on his shoulder as the blonde haired vampire nodded with a smile.

"Bye-bye," Momo said waving her hand.

Hanabusa waved to the pureblood toddler back with gleeful smile.

Kaname and Hanabusa was left in the nursery as they were looking at each other before the almighty pureblood was first person to talk.

"Aido, do have something to say or you're just starting there waiting for me to talk first which I have," Kaname asked him, before Hanabusa finally looked up at him.

"How is Lady Bloom," Hanabusa asked. "Is she alright to perform her duties as a wife, Lord Kaname?"

"Very well," Kaname replied. "We decided to wait until a son or daughter will come. Aido, I need to tell you something," Kaname walked towards him. He was standing in front of him looking at his turquoise blue eyes. Kaname's mocha eyes were staring at his very soul like he was going to hurt the Level B vampire. "Last night, I hope my message was loud and clear."

Hanabusa blinked before have a sweat drop on the side of his head. "W-what do you mean, Lord Kaname,"

"I seen you the other day with my innocent Bloom," Kaname replied. "Comforting her and hearing her every word about her pain of losing our baby,"

"I like her, Lord Kaname," Hanabusa said. "I'm her friend. You didn't show her enough love, instead I was there for her,"

"Are you stealing my wife from me?" he glowed his eyes at him as a sign of anger.

"... Yes," Aido replied, but this time he wasn't scared of him like he always do. This time he was defending himself for the love of his friend. "Bloom is still in no condition to bare more heirs. That's selfish. She just got over the loss of her child and wishing for her brother, Lord Akihiko to disappeared,"

Hanabusa looked up at almighty pureblood as his eyes were glowing dangerously red at the anger he had for the blonde haired vampire. He raised his hand up in the air. He was about to feel the stinging pain of one of Kaname's slaps he'd always receive from him when his behavior for him or other were wrong. Hanabusa frightenly closed his eyes as he waited for it to happen to him.

"Kaname-sama,"

Kaname stop his slap half way as Hanabusa opened one of his eyes to see him looking at Ruka who was out in the hallway before walking towards them.

"It's Lord Sakurakoji, Kaname-sama," Ruka replied. "Bloom told me to give you the phone,"

Kaname said slowly placing his hand down. "You're dismissed, Aido. This better not happen again, understand,"

Hanabusa didn't say another word but left the room. Ruka handed the phone to Kaname as their fingers touched. The dirty blonde haired girl blushed once she felt her Kaname-sama's warm hand, before leaving the nursery. Once Ruka left and Kaname walked out of his daughter's nursery, he finally place the phone up to his left ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, Kaname, how is my daughter?_ Sora asked. _"I hope that you're treating her well,"_

"Why yes, uncle," Kaname replied before walking downstairs to the kitchen still hearing the conversation from his uncle.

" _Kaname, even though that you and my daughter lost sometimes that you can never get back. We will always be there for the two of you when the going gets tough."_ Sora replied on the phone. _"A son or daughter will come eventually. It will be a_ _true blessing_ _, just like when your aunt was blessed with Bloom after when her dreams came true. Do you understand, Kaname?"_

Kaname still had the phone up to his ear as he watched Bloom feeding their daughter. Actually, Momo-chan was feeding her mother and Hanabusa too. Momohime place a cutted strawberry in her mother's mouth as she closed her mouth and enjoy it.

Hanabusa was next to Bloom as he had his mouth opened just for her. Momo-chan placed a sweet green grape into his mouth. After he swallowed it, he decided to place kisses on his niece's forehead. Momo-chan was giggling happily, until Bloom looked to her right and ducked her head as Kaname used his powers to throw a small plastic blue bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal onto the left side of Hanabusa's cheek. As a warning to him, since the almighty pureblood was protecting his queen and daughter.

Momo was laughing at what her father did to her uncle, just to make her laugh.

Bloom covered her mouth with her hand. She was wide-eyed at the oatmeal on Hanabusa's face and chin, until she slowly remove it and the blue bowl hit the floor.

"What the hell?" Hanabusa hissed.

Bloom covered the pureblood toddler ears as Akatsuki slapped his head from behind, but the flower looked at the orange haired vampire who smile a bit from his cousin and niece's reaction.

Ruka was giggling at the reaction of what Kaname did to him.

" _Kaname, are you still there?"_

He blinked once he heard his uncle's voice on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I'm here,"

" _Remember, listen to Bloom,"_ Sora replied. _"She will tell you once she's ready."_

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Sora," Kaname said. "Bloom and I decided to wait until we're blessed with another,"

Bloom watched her husband as he place the phone down back into the receiver, before he walk towards her and place a loving kiss on her forehead where he can smell the rose scented shampoo in her long flowing pink hair.

"Bloom, I have told you how much I love you?" He whispered in her ear as she blushed slightly.

"Papa, kissy!" Momo giggled happily at her father. She was patting her head while she looked up at her father. Kaname and Bloom giggled at their daughter, before the almighty pureblood walked towards her while she was still in her highchair.

"Alright, Princess," Kaname said before placing a long and affectionately kiss on the top of her messy brown hair.

Bloom smiled at the father and daughter bonding that was in front of her. That's what she wanted. She missed that feeling while she was depressed. But now, Bloom is willing to move on hoping that a baby will come to them soon.

But not right now, she wanted to be with her husband, Kaname and their playful daughter Momohime.

* * *

One day, Kaname was waiting outside the bathroom for Bloom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as he waited for her to come out the bathroom. He was tapping his foot and also checking his watch on his wrist and also his phone, until he heard the bathroom toilet flushing. He looked up at the door, before he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Don't come any closer," Bloom warned him as he stop halfway.

"Sorry," Kaname apologized. He decided to walk around until he walked towards Bloom's vanity. There was a picture that had capture his attention.

The picture was on their wedding day. Kaname and Bloom were smiling as the almighty pureblood had his arm wrapped around her waist possessively. Momo was in her mother's arms as she was smiling as well. On Kaname's right was Yuki, Zero, and Kaien Cross who were next to him as close family. On Bloom's right was Tsubaki, Sora, Yui, Akihiko and also his so called lover, Sara Shirabuki.

Smiling at the memory of his own family, he finally heard the bathroom door opening as Bloom walked out looking emotionless. She walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kaname noticed her emotional face as he rushed over to comfort his wife.

"Well," Kaname said suddenly as he pulled her head close to his shoulder before having his long fingers run through her long pink hair.

Bloom looked down at the pink and white stick on the side of her as Kaname tries to take it into his own hands for the true results. Immediately Bloom grabbed it as she tosses away from her husband onto the white carpet floor. He stood up as he looked at her behavior. She was curled up into a ball on the bed as her hugged her legs close to her chest.

He walked towards the pink and white stick which was still on the carpet floor. It was also known as a pregnancy test. He took it into his hand as he looked at the small white window before looking back her wife. She started to cry as she still wasn't looking at him.

Looking back the pregnancy test, he was shocked as well. On the test for the results answers, it says a pink plus for positive and a pink minus for negative.

In the small white window, there was a pink plus.

Bloom and Kaname are expecting their second child now.

* * *

Ta-da! Bloom and Kaname are now expecting their second child! I wonder what will it be this time? I have put up a poll on my profile so you can vote. You can vote up to two times, instead of having to choose only one. Or you can tell me in the reviews. It's up to you!

I have created a short one-shot or drabble of the loss of Kaname and Bloom's second child. It called Two Months. If you cry, I understand and you also understand Bloom's pain. So, please check it out if you can or you can't take emotional one-shots.


	44. A True Blessing

Guest #1 and myra k kuran, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

moonlight33, thanks for favoriting this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Four~A True Blessing**

Bloom Kuran is pregnant again after another month has passed and after the death of their second and unborn child. She wished that Kaname and Bloom would have wait until they were ready to have another baby. Bloom was hoping for another baby when Momohime was four or five, but it all change when she started throwing up her breakfast over a week ago after when she started back on training.

Kaname was surprised too. He was ecstatic that they were blessed with another baby. He was going to be a father once again. He place the pregnancy test on his nightstand, as there was smile place on his lips.

Bloom on the other hand wasn't surprised. She was going to be a mother, but she doesn't know that if she can handle this once again. She was still curled up in a ball in front of her husband as she cried her blue eyes out.

"I'm not ready, Kaname," Bloom cried. "I'm not ready to have another baby,"

"Why?" Kaname walked towards her as he sat down next to her, before pulling her up onto his lap. "Is this what we wanted for the past months?"

Bloom wiped her tears off with her wrist. "Yes, but I wanted to wait, until Momo-chan is at least four or five years, but she's twenty months now and I'm still nursing her,"

"Well, you should have thought of that before taking your contraceptives," Kaname said in a stern tone.

"Well, it not my fault that your can't control yourself when you're around the presence of your wife." Bloom reminded him as she stood up from the bed with balled up fists. "Who was wearing the fancy dresses, the tightest clothing, and the delicate shoes that you wanted me to wear in the mansion when no one not even around our daughter...AND ALSO OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!"

The mood swings has already started for the flower pureblood as she looked at Kaname with fire in her eyes. He was wide-eyed at her, until he places a smile on his face. He remembers that his father, Haruka always helped and calm down his mother, Juri while she was pregnant with Yuki. So, he decided to place a hand on her left shoulder and rubbed softly.

"Hey, what the hell are you-" Bloom's eyes widened suddenly when she became relaxed by his soft touch. She looked into Kaname's loving mocha eyes, once he removed his hand from her shoulder. He place his hand on her right cheek before placing the other hand on the other cheek and kissed her forehead.

Bloom didn't know what to do after when she was comforted by him. So, she broke down and fallen into the bed.

"I'm sorry," Bloom apologized. "I didn't mean to be so angry at you. It was probably my mood swings which I also developed when I was pregnant with Momo-chan,"

Kaname chuckled before laying down next to his wife who was now staring up at the ceiling of their master bedroom. He was staring at her while she was distracted listening to her own thoughts about the future, until she narrowed her blue eyes at her husband's eyes.

"What," Bloom asked with a smile place on her lips.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are,"

"All the time, Kaname," Bloom replied. "But, what are we going to do with this child growing inside me?" She place her hand on the lower part of her stomach. "I'm not sure what to do? What if there happens to be another threat with Sara? I mean she's carrying Akihiko's child too, but…"

Kaname move her chin so he can see her face. He places a loving kiss on her lips as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment with him. Once he removed his lips from hers, she fluttered her blue eyes at him and smiled sweetly at him. She looked back at her not showing stomach where her hand was still sitting there, waiting for movement also for it to grow.

"Bloom, we will be very precautious with this baby. It won't be like the last time; I promise. I'll protect you, Princess and even the little one growing inside you," Kaname promised before placing his hand on top on hers, hoping that the baby can feel the warmth of their parents hands. Bloom smiled sweetly at her husband before looking down at her stomach.

" _I was surprised when I finally knew that something was wrong with me,"_ Bloom thought to herself while looking at her stomach, while her hand and her husband's hand was still on it. _"But I glad you're there. I hope that you will have the chance to be born into our lives. I can't wait to meet you, my little baby,"_

* * *

Six months have went by. There were more like six long and restless months for Bloom. She survived her first trimester of her pregnancy. Now she was in her second trimester. Which was more difficult when having a pregnant stomach as the size of a football. Plus, she was having insomnia and also backaches. So, Kaname request for her to get some rest, but she has a duty to be a mother and also a wife to him and Momohime. She'd decided to ignore him and continue her wifely duties.

Bloom was laying down on the bed while she was looking at Kaname. He was resting his head on her stomach lightly, hoping that the baby start to kick before he had to leave. Today, he had to go to an important vampire society meeting, so he was already dressed and ready to go. He had to wait until a limousine from the vampire society building come by and pick him up, instead of him driving himself.

Bloom watched as Kaname had his ear resting on the side of her stomach, as her hand was traveling to his brown locks, running his fingers through it. She gasp sharply with her eyes widened, as she felt a kick on the side where Kaname is.

"Was that?"

"Yes, it's our baby," Kaname said softly, before placing a kiss where the baby kicked.

"Hey, that was a good kick, little one," Bloom said to her stomach, until the baby inside of her kicked her where her hand was resting. Kaname lifted his head and rested where the baby kicked once more. He was facing his wife as they both smile at each other, before the almighty pureblood places a kiss on top of her stomach.

"Hello, little one," Kaname greeted softly. "It won't be long until we get to know who you truly are,"

On Bloom's nightstand, there was a spider that was staring straight at the loving couple, like it was spying on them.

But it was truly a spying spider from Sara Shirabuki.

* * *

Sara was smiling evilly at the loving couple who were on the bed having fun with their unborn child. Sara too was expecting as well. But she was also due at anytime, since she was already nine months. She was sitting in a comfy chair as Akihiko was holding her hand to see what she can see through the spider's eyes.

"Akihiko, my darling, it seems that your sister's happiness is back," Sara told Akihiko.

"She's… she's pregnant again after what I did to her and Momo-chan," Akihiko said depressed. "I wish that… Never mind, my love,"

"Hmm, it seems that our Kaname will be leaving her and two brats alone for awhile," Sara said as she watched Kaname helping Bloom out of the bed, and place on her black flats on her feet before leaving the bedroom together. "Perhaps, we should pay a visit,"

"Sara-sama, I beg of you," the maid of Shirabuki Manor stopped her. "You are in no condition to move. You are heavily pregnant and you could be due at anytime,"

"Are you tell me what to do," Sara narrowed her blue eyes towards her.

"Sara, my love, you need to listen to her," Akihiko suggested. "You could gone into labor, if you decide to go out on a killing rampage. I can't lose you or this baby,"

"Are you saying that, so I won't harm your precious family?"

"No, I'm not,"

Sara giggled like a little girl with a smile on her face, before placing a hand on his cheek making him look into her blue sapphire eyes. "Since, you are so precious to me, I will listen you just only once," Sara stood up from the chair with the help of her lover. "But if this happens again, I expect something in return, my darling Akihiko,"

"Yes, my love," Akihiko replied without hesitation. He watched as she walked out of her bedroom, before turning around to face the windows. Bloom could be in danger once again if Sara decided to kill while still in her condition. He wished that she can contact her and warn her, but he had no other choice but to stay here at Shirabuki Manor and take care of his lover and their child.

"Akihiko, what are you thinking about?" He turned around to see Takuma Ichijo underneath the doorframe of Sara's bedroom.

"We have to get out of this mansion, Ichijo," Akihiko replied to the blonde haired vampire. "I'm afraid that Sara has gone too far. She could harm herself and our child, but most off all… my family,"

* * *

Kaname was outside walking towards the limousine as the driver got out and open the door for the King of vampires. When the almighty pureblood reached halfway, he was suddenly stopped by a small voice echoing throughout the mansion.

"Daddy," Momohime called out his name. "Daddy, wait,"

Momo-chan ran out the door holding a black umbrella for him. Once she stopped in front of him, sliding on her purple ballet shoes making her lavender princess dress and also Kaname's black slacks covered in dirt. She giggled happily while looking at her father, who was wiping the dusty dirt off his slacks before looking back at his smiling daughter.

"Here, Daddy," Momo-chan handed him his black umbrella as he taken it into his hands. He remembered that it was going to rain later on once he returned from the meeting.

Kaname smiled. "Thank you, Princess,"

He reached down and lifted her up off the ground. Momo-chan cupped both of her father's cheeks and kissed his nose, as he chuckled softly, before noticing his wife coming out the mansion taking in her time, since she's pregnant.

"Here I am," Bloom announced while standing in front of her husband and daughter. "It took me awhile to climb down the stairs,"

Kaname smiled before placing Momohime down on the ground and look at his pregnant wife.

"Be good and stay watching the mansion while I'm away, OK?" Kaname requested before placing a loving kiss on her lips. Bloom was blushing during the kiss, until Kaname remove his lips and look at her. "How adorable. You always get so blushy even after our kiss,"

Bloom places her forehead against his and kissed his nose. "It's because of you. I get like this all the time,"

Kaname's eyes widened and he smiled, placing his hand on my cheeks. "I'm glad,"

He lowered down to face Momo-chan who was ready for her goodbye kiss as well. "Bye-bye, Daddy,"

Kaname places a loving kiss on her cheek. "Be good for Mommy, Princess," He hugged his daughter as she wrapped her small arms around her neck.

"OK, can we play tea party later,"

"Of course, Princess," Kaname said before placing another affectionate kiss on her forehead as she giggled happily, before letting go.

This time, Kaname was facing towards Bloom's pregnant stomach before placing a kiss on her stomach, rubbing it affectionately. "I'll see you soon, little one,"

Bloom giggled while running her fingers through Kaname's hair, before he stood up and place another kiss on her lips. This time it was little more forceful than before. It was also more lovingly. They looked at each other before he climbed into the limousine. Once the driver close the door and climbed into the driver side, he drove out of the driveway of Kuran Manor. Bloom and Momohime waved goodbye as Kaname from the backseat waved goodbye back to them.

Once the limousine was out of their sight, Bloom grabbed Momohime's hand as they walked back inside the mansion. Bloom closed the doors and look down at the pureblood toddler who was looking at her mother with childlike eyes.

"So, Momo-chan, what do you want to do today while Daddy's away?" Bloom asked, while on her knees facing her.

"Can we… see Nana and Grandpapa?"

Bloom laughed. "Your Daddy told us to stay here, but he won't mind." She stood back on her feet. "Go get your tablet. I'll wait for you in living room area,"

As Bloom watch her daughter climbed up the stairs, she walked into the living room area to see their new maid who was wearing a beautiful maid's outfit that was white and lavender that matches her eyes. The maid felt the pureblood queen presence as she turned around to face her.

"Do you need anything, Bloom-sama?" The maid of the Kuran Manor asked the queen of vampires as she was dusting the dust off the bookshelves.

Hana Mizuki was her name. She had shoulder length curly silvery white hair and lavender purple eyes. She was hired to help around Kuran Manor, since Bloom is now pregnant and also needed extra help with Momohime. She climbed off the step stool and walked towards the flower pureblood.

"No, Hana-chan," Bloom replied. "I'm alright. Actually, Momo-chan and I are off to see my parents at Sakurakoji Manor, so you can take a breather for now until my husband returns."

"Why, certainly, Bloom-sama," Hana said with the duster in her hands. "Thank you,"

"Please, call me Bloom, Hana-chan," Bloom corrected her.

"Hana!" She felt a tug on her maid's outfit as she turned around to face the pureblood toddler.

"Hello, Momo-chan, how are you this morning?"

"Good," Momo held up her tablet as it was set on the drawing/coloring application. "Look,"

"Aww, how sweet," Hana said looking at the colorful drawing on the screen. "What is it, Momo-chan?"

"A flying horsey,"

Bloom and Hana giggled at the pureblood toddler who wanted a 'flying horsey' for her birthday, since it will be next month.

* * *

Bloom arrived at Sakurakoji Manor with Momohime in the backseat still in her carseat, playing on her tablet. She decided to take her new black luxury car to Sakurakoji Manor, instead of having a car escorting them from the mansion.

Momo-chan looked up and turn off her tablet, before her mother unstrapped her from the car seat, lifting her up out the car seat. As they walked towards the mansion, they were stopped by hearing the neighing sound of Bloom's horse, Hoshi which he now belongs to Yui.

Hoshi unlocked himself from the stable and walked towards the purebloods and stop once Momohime who was frightened by the male horse, by hiding herself behind her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hoshi apologies to Bloom. "I didn't mean to scare the little one,"

"It's OK, Hoshi," Bloom rubbed his nose. "Momo-chan just scared to meet you," she turned around to see her holding onto her mother's long sleeve white cardigan. "Momo-chan, this is used to be my horse. His name is Hoshi."

"Horsey?" Momo appears her face to look at the horse and back at her mother.

"Yeah, Hoshi, Momo-chan,"

"Hello, Momohime," Hoshi greeted to the pureblood toddler, but the toddler doesn't understand horse. Only Bloom can only understand animals, just like her mother Tsubaki and her white owl, Ichigo.

Hoshi lowered his nose as Momo touched it and felt his warm breath on her clothing, while she started giggling happily.

"Good Horsey!" she hugged his face.

"Bloomie-chan, Momo-chan!" Yui called out as she ran outside wearing her horseback riding uniform. She ran towards her big sister as she hugged softly due to her having a pregnant stomach.

"Hi, Yuie-chan," Bloom patted her head once she let go of the young sister. "Momo-chan wanted to see Hoshi and she had grown attached to him,"

Bloom and Yui looked at Momohime still hugging the horse's nose as she had her eyes closed enjoying the horse's love for her. "I see, are you here with Momo-chan? Is Kaname-itoko-sama with you?"

"He went to a meeting, so I must be back before he returns home and he won't be worried," Bloom replied to her younger sister. "So, where's mother and father? Are they at home or at the meeting as well?"

"They're inside in the living room," Yui replied pointing towards the front window. "They're watching the news about missing girls from some school,"

"Oh, OK," Bloom said, before walking past her. "Watch Momo-chan for me, but don't take her out too far,"

Once Bloom walked into the manor, she can hear her father's rambling about the news. "Another missing girl?" He turned off the TV and place the remote on the coffee table. "What has the human and vampire world come to?" he asked his wife while he was massaging his temples.

Ichigo was sitting on her indoor bird perch in the living room, until she noticed Bloom looking at them. Ichigo decided to fly towards her as she landed over her shoulder. The white owl snuggled against the flower pureblood as she greeting her after so long.

Bloom cleared her throat to get their attention as yet she did. Tsubaki and Sora stood up and walked towards the flower pureblood as they hugged her gently. Ichigo flew back to her indoor perch as she watched them.

"Ah, Bloomie, look at you," Sora said. "I hardly recognize you. You are truly glowing, my child,"

"Thanks, father," Bloom said, before Tsubaki escorted her into the living room and help her sit down on the couch across from them.

"So, how's your pregnancy?" Tsubaki asked while pouring warm raspberry and pomegranate tea for flower pureblood. "Have you and Kaname came up with names yet?"

Tsubaki handed her daughter's cup of tea to her as she taken it into her warm hands. "Hm… I'm not sure yet, but I did though of one if it's a boy,"

"And that is?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was thinking of the name Shinichi or maybe he could be named after his grandfather on the Kuran side of the family, Haruka," Bloom suggested.

"I think Shinichi is a great name," Tsubaki commented.

"True one," Sora said with the name's true meaning. "That's a wonderful for name for a son or Haruka could be his name,"

"I haven't told Kaname yet, but he's picking out the girl's name and I'm just simply picking out the boy's names," Bloom replied, while stirring the small spoon of rose jam into her tea, since she was craving it to make her tea even more sweeter than before.

"So, what brings you here, my little flower?" Sora asked his daughter while she taken a sip of her very sweet tea.

"Actually, I was wondering," Bloom places her tea cup down on the saucer before looking up at her mother and father. "Have the you two heard from Akihiko? It's been six months since I wished that he was gone out of my life,"

Tsubaki and Sora looked at each other before looking back at their daughter. "Well, we haven't heard from him, since we heard the news of his lover having his baby," Tsubaki replied.

"But I'm sure he's alright," Sora said picking up his teacup. "Even though, he impregnated her and also having that child of his out of wedlock. He is such a disgrace to our family, since that girl is probably using him for his money and bloodline,"

Bloom cleared her throat. "Um, I had Momo-chan out of wedlock, remember?" She reminded her father, until he choked on his tea. He dropped his teacup onto the floor as it broke into pieces. Tsubaki was patting his back as he was trying to breathe normally again. Once he gained control, he looked back at his daughter and deeply apologies.

"I'm sorry, it's different since he's not my son,"

"Sora Sakurakoji!" Tsubaki hissed at her husband.

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki, it's just that,"

"Is what?" Tsubaki asked, while she stood up from the couch. "That my son is the son of Rido Kuran, my dead and abusive ex-husband? Or maybe it's because that I gave you a beautiful daughter to love and somehow you can shape the fact that Akihiko wanted to come home, since you scared him off,"

Tsubaki couldn't take this. So she walked out of the living room area and climbed up the stairs, to the master bedroom. Ichigo decided to follow her master by leaving them in the living room area alone.

"Wait, Tsubaki," Sora called out.

"Mother, he didn't mean it," Bloom and Sora heard the door slammed. "Like that,"

Sora huffed before turning to face his daughter. "I really hate seeing her like that, ever since Akihiko has left us all. He was supposed to be the head of this family now, since your mother and I have decided to retire,"

"You really should have been more nicer to him, instead of kicking him out of the Sakurakoji Manor, like that two years ago, father," Bloom suggested. "Even though, he's twenty two years old and I'm nineteen years, there is a big difference between us all,"

"Maybe, you are right," Sora said placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You act like your mother sometimes, but I sometimes forget that you're a pureblood princess. You're more like a kind human with golden heart,"

"Thanks, Father,"

Bloom and Sora heard the door opening and slamming as Yui ran into the living room panting and sweating, as she stood in front of the two.

"Yui, what is the matter with you?" Sora asked. "What happened to your manners?"

"I'm sorry… Sora-ōto-san," Yui greatly apologies for the sudden intrusion. "But we have trouble,"

"Where's Momo-chan?" Bloom asked.

"Uh, she…"

"Did you lose my baby?!"

"No, she's…" Yui tries to answer the question, until Momo-chan ran into the living room area crying her eyes out and jumped into her grandfather's arms. "Here she is,"

Momo-chan was sobbing loudly as she wrapped her arms around her grandfather's neck. Bloom walked around her father to face her daughter. "Momo-chan, what's the matter? Did you hurt yourself?"

Momo-chan had small cut on her cheek and a bruise on her hand as they were visible to the flower pureblood. Was it when Yui taken the pureblood toddler into the woods to go horseback riding? Or maybe it there was something else that may have scared her and Yui?

"No, Meanie Sara did it!" The pureblood toddler cried.

"Meanie Sara?" Bloom said confused.

"She means Akihiko-onii-sama's lover, Sara-sama," Yui corrected her sister. "She and those Level C vampires tried to kidnap us, but we managed the escape once they felt the wrath of my light abilities,"

"What is that woman doing here?" Sora asked. "Is she supposed to be resting? She's nine months right?"

"Wait, did you lead them here?!" Bloom asked Yui.

A rock was thrown into the window as it surprised everyone in the living room area. Akira and Junichi ran into the living room area as they noticed the Sakurakoji family who are frightened by the crashing of the window.

"What was that?!" Akira asked.

"Lord Sakurakoji, Yui-sama, Bloom-sama," Junichi called out their names. "Are you all alright?"

Bloom walked towards the window slowly as she picked up the rock. She turned the rock around to see a message written in white paint.

" _You're next,"_ Bloom read the message out loud.

Bloom looked out the window to see seven Level C vampires and also Sara standing behind them.

"Rise," Sara commanded as they comply by moving out of the way for her.

"Um… should we run now?" Yui asked her father.

Bloom slowly back away until she backed up far enough against her father's chest.

"No, I'll stay here," Sora said pulling out Kurai Hono and aiming it at Sara. "You, Bloom, and Momohime go upstairs and warn your mother,"

"HELP!" They heard Tsubaki's screaming as they turned to face the stairs. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Mother!" Bloom and Yui cried. The flower pureblood picked up Momohime and followed Yui upstairs to help their mother.

"Hello, Sara," Sora greeted. "It's been so long since I gave you away to a good home,"

"Hello, Lord Sakurakoji," Sara greeted while removing the hood of her black cloak. "Or should I say, _Hello Father_ ,"

* * *

Duh, duh, daaah! The drama and the suspense! OMG!

Bloom's older twin sister has been revealed. Her name is Sara Shirabuki or better known as _Sara Sakurakoji._ How did this all happened nineteen years ago?

First, Akihiko, Next, Sara, Then Bloom, and Yui. Tsubaki and Sora have four children in all of the Sakurakoji family! The only thing that Bloom and Sara shared as twins is the same big blue sapphire eyes and pale skin.

I finally brought back Takuma, Hoshi, and Ichigo after so long!

Bloom and Kaname have a new maid to their home at Kuran Manor and her name is Hana Mizuki. It's a beautiful name for a maid, right? Do you think she should be paired with someone?

Hana~Flower

Mizuki~Beautiful Moon

Shinichi~True One

This was an early update and the next one will probably be another one, since someone that I'm not going to say her name wanted me to do an early update. I was supposed to stay on schedule, by doing an update once a week, instead it two updates this week.

The voting poll is still up on my profile, if you want to vote on what Baby Kuran should be inside of Bloom's stomach.


	45. Endure and Survive

myra k kuran, Guest #1, and Guest #2, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

avatarange, thanks for favoriting and following this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Five~Endure and Survive**

Kaname was on his way back to Kuran Manor. He was put his phone to his ear, hoping that Bloom will answer her phone. Somehow, she must have been busy, since she wasn't answering her phone. Once he heard her voicemail, he looked at his phone screen to see a picture of him, Bloom, and Momohime smiling at the phone screen, before hanging up the call.

When the limousine arrive in front of Kuran Manor, the Level C driver opened his door, as the almighty pureblood climbed out and walked towards the front doors of the mansion.

He opened the doors to see the maid of the Kuran Manor, Hana Mizuki walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Kaname-sama,"

Kaname greeted her back before he started looking around the foyer. He was hoping to see his daughter and wife coming this way, but no one was coming down the stairs or from the hallways. It was awfully quiet around here. So he turned his mocha colored eyes towards the maid who was still standing, waiting for a command from the almighty pureblood.

"Where is my wife and daughter?"

Hana didn't know how to respond to him as she stood there in front of the almighty pureblood. She remembers that Bloom and Momo was supposed to be here and stay at Kuran Manor until he comes home. But she didn't know how to respond to him.

"Um, I'm sorry Kaname-sama…"

Kaname felt his phone vibrating as he pulled it out of his back pocket to see the same picture of him, Bloom, and Momohime smiling on the screen meaning that his wife was calling his phone.

"Bloom?"

" _Daddy…"_

"Princess," Kaname replied once he heard his daughter's scared voice. "Where are you?"

" _I'm… sacred… Sara hurt Mommy,"_

"Princess, what happened?" Kaname asked. "What did Sara do to your mother?"

And then the phone got disconnected as Kaname looked back at his phone.

"Was that Momohime-sama?" Hana asked.

"Yes, it's her, but something's wrong," Kaname used the find phone application. Now, he knows where Bloom and Momohime was. They were at Sakurakoji Manor and they're in danger. He told Bloom specifically to stay here, but she disobey his orders and did whatever she wanted to do. Now he was enroute to save his wife, daughter, and her family from the Sara and her attackers.

He drove to Sakurakoji Manor as he was still worried about his wife, daughter, his aunt, uncle, and cousin. But he is also worried about his unborn child that Bloom was carrying. He and Bloom promised that they were going to be very careful with the little one, but the flower pureblood was going to be in a middle of fight protecting her loves ones.

Once her arrive at Sakurakoji Manor, he climbed out of the car and sprinted towards the front doors, until a Level C vampire came out of nowhere trying to grabbed the almighty pureblood from behind. Kaname's eyes glowed dangerously as the lower level vampire was thrown back and hit against a large oak tree was slowly uprooted and fallen back, as Kaname's almighty strength nearly killed the lower level vampire.

He walked towards the lower level vampire and grabbed him by the collar of his black trench coat. The Level C vampire open his eyes and started begging for mercy as the almighty pureblood glowed his eyes at him, not showing any mercy towards him.

"Where's my wife, my daughter, and her family?"

* * *

Bloom was slowly waking up as she felt a light tug on her white cardigan. She opened her eyes slowly to see her daughter Momo sitting beside her with a worried look on her face.

"Momo-chan?"

"Mommy," she whispered, before she looked to her right to see Sara Shirabuki on the floor unconscious.

Bloom noticed the blonde haired princess too as she remembered what happened. Sakurakoji Manor was under attack once again. She and her youngest sister Yui defeated the Level C vampires as they decided to hide someplace safe in the mansion. But the best hiding place was downstairs in the lounge room where there's a secret door that leads outside of the mansion. Bloom wanted to stay behind and helped her father, but her family protest her to stay alongside with her mother and into safely, but the flower pureblood only remember leaving them alone and she attacked by the blonde haired princess.

Right now, there was no whereabouts of her father, mother, baby sister or the maid and butler. She looked back at her daughter who was looking at her mother's blue eyes.

"Momo-chan, I need you to run," Bloom whispered softly so Sara wouldn't hear them.

She could be faking it or not, but Bloom couldn't tell what really happened to her and how she ended up like this. Maybe she used her abilities on her and her father, to make her this way. Pregnant vampires are unable to use their abilities because all of their energy ends up going straight to the baby, just like food and blood.

"No, Mommy," Momohime rejected. "I wanna to stay here. Daddy's coming,"

Bloom was wide-eyed. Kaname was on his way to save them. She can feel his presence once she felt a rather large pureblood energy coming from outside, following a vampire screaming out in pain. Which mean Kaname wasn't showing mercy towards the enemy. She was relieved and also showing a smile on her lips.

But there was one problem. What about the pregnant blonde haired princess that was next to her in her unconscious form?

Bloom need to find something quick to protect herself and her daughter while trying to escape. She slowly grabbed onto the walnut finish bedpost as she stood up from the carpet floor slowly, with her left hand on top of her stomach.

She looked around the room and she noticed a black metal fireplace poker, laying down on the floor. She thought of an idea of how she can use it. The flower pureblood can use it to stab the remaining Level C vampires that could be roaming around the area or better yet...

Bloom looked down at Sara.

Or she can use it and end Sara's life once for all.

She commanded her daughter to grabbed the fireplace poker, which she did and gave it her mother. Once it was in her hands, she held it up high with both hands as she was aiming straight for Sara's heart.

"Mommy?" Momo-chan cried softly.

But she stopped for a minute. She looked at her daughter who has big worried filled blue eyes.

Momo-chan was about to see her mother killing someone in front of her. She was about to harm this pureblood princess. Make that a pureblood and a half, counting the baby growing inside of Sara's stomach.

It would scar the pureblood toddler for life, if her mother kills a pureblood vampire in front of her. And it was also against vampire's law to kill a pureblood. Just like she and her husband killed Rido, but it was a matter of life and death for their friends and family.

Bloom wanted to do it, so no harm wouldn't come to her family once more. But she couldn't do it in front of her own daughter. Once the time is right. Once Momohime was wasn't looking. She will be able to kill Sara for everything that she had done for her hatred towards the flower pureblood of becoming queen and wife to Kaname Kuran.

She slowly lowered the fireplace poker down and dropped it beside her, before picking up her daughter, hugging her tightly into her arms.

"Let's get out of here while we can,"

Suddenly, the metal fireplace poker rises up and it was aiming at Momohime's face. The pureblood toddler's eyes widened before she hugged her mother tightly screaming out for help. Bloom turn around to see it floating in the air. She throwed her daughter out of her arms, as the pureblood toddler landed onto the bed, out of the way and Bloom taken the fireplace poker it into her left arm.

She was screaming in agony. It was like a stabbing arrow in her left arm as she was stabbed through the wall, next to the fireplace.

Bloom was crying in pain, before she regained her sight. All she can see was her daughter slowly getting up off the bed, before she noticed Sara slowly standing up from the floor with a smile on her face.

Sara started walking towards the pregnant pureblood queen slowly before cupping her face and then her fingertips danced around her stomach. She looked at the left shoulder as the fireplace poker was stabbed through her. She smirked before having it in her hand.

"No, please…" Bloom begged, before Sara harshly turned it, making her screaming out more hoping that someone will answer her call, but the blonde haired princess was smiling evilly at the pureblood queen crying out loud.

"It is so nice to see you in this predicament once again, Bloom," Sara stated.

"Mommy, no!" Momo-chan cried while still looking at her mother and Sara. The blonde haired vampire looked at the pureblood toddler suddenly, before smirked at Momohime. The pureblood toddler slowly back away which scared Momo-chan once she looked at Sara and her narrow but scary blue eyes.

"Momo-chan, run… run, my little baby run,"

Before Bloom was unconscious, she glowed her eyes at Sara's stomach. Sara's eyes widened as she felt a sudden pain in her stomach as she clutched onto it. All she can see and hear was Sara screaming in pain as she tried to catch Momo-chan while she ran out the room to get away from her. While her eyes were slowly closing, she noticed two swarms of bats coming in from outside. One of them was her husband, Kaname and the other…

No, it can't be… the other swarm of bats was none other than her brother, Akihiko…

"Kana...me… Aki… hiko…." Bloom said before she was truly unconscious with her own blood coming out her left shoulder.

* * *

Bloom felt something warm on her forehead.

" _She's getting hot under these clothes, Kaname,"_ Tsubaki's voice was heard.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she felt something stinging in her left shoulder.

" _It's alright, Bloom…"_ Kaname's voice was heard through her mind. _"Here drink up…"_

Someone open her mouth as she felt warm and tasty blood running down her throat, as her fangs latched onto Kaname's wrist.

" _Her fever suddenly went down,"_ she can also hear Sora's voice echoed. _"Blood must have save her, Kaname… She and the baby are both fighters,"_

Minutes turned into an hour later as Bloom was slowly regaining her senses.

"No, no, my baby!" Bloom cried with closed eyes.

Her body rises up as she started attacking with closed eyes. Her nails were scratching against the unknown person who was touching her. Until someone grabbed her wrists, her hands balled up to fists as she decided to give out the first punch to the attacker. The attacker tried it's best to not get hit by the flower pureblood, until it called out her name.

"Bloom, wake up," it was Kaname's voice calling her, before cupping her left cheek. She stopped moving her fists around as she relaxed against his soft touch. "Don't be afraid. I'm here for you, my dear rose,"

"Kaname…" she said softly before opening her eyes slowly to see him. He was still wearing the same clothes that he wore today for his vampire society meeting. She noticed a small starch mark on his right cheek.

Blood was slowly coming out of it as she slowly place her hands under the white comforter, before grabbing it gently due to the coldness of their master bedroom. She wrapped it around her body before reaching out towards his face, licking the scratch mark and tasting the blood on her tongue.

The scratch mark started to go away as it faded away and went back to the color of his pale skin.

"I'm… sorry…"

"For what?" Kaname asked, before looking down. "I'm the one who should be apologizing,"

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"If it wasn't for Kaname," Sora happened to walk in once he heard his daughter and son-in-law's voice. "We could have been dead, especially you. You have gotten more careless when it comes to you and your children, but that was more like a Sakurakoji… staying behind and protecting others,"

Tsubaki was along with her husband next to him as she walked with him, holding onto his left arm.

Bloom was wondering why her mother wasn't looking at anyone in the room. Tsubaki was depressed for some reason. The flower pureblood can tell she had been crying. She can smell her own tears on her cheeks, since it was truly her mother's scent. Sora lead her towards Kaname's arm chair as she got situated, still not looking at her daughter, husband, or son-in-law/nephew.

"But what happened to Sara?" Bloom asked, until her blue eyes widened before looking down at her pregnant stomach. But what happened to her after when she was unconscious?

"What about Momo-chan? And our little one?" They heard the hurt in her voice as the flower pureblood was looking down at her pregnant stomach hoping that the baby was perfectly fine without anyone harming the fetus.

"Don't worry about the little one," Kaname places his hand on her stomach as he rubbed gently, until they both felt movement. The baby was moving around once it felt the warmness of it's father's hand.

Bloom can tell that this baby was a fighter. A true miracle from the heart. Bloom giggled once she felt a kick against her stomach. It was small kick and then it was a harder kick, making Kaname smiled sweetly before placing a kiss on her wife's lips and then her baby bump.

A knock was heard as Kaname said 'enter' for the person from outside to walk in.

"Bloom-itoko-sama," Yuki called out her name. She looked up to see Momohime resting her head on her left shoulder, as the brown haired girl was holding her niece in her arms.

"My Momo-chan," Bloom exclaimed softly, before Yuki walked towards her older cousin handing the sleeping pureblood toddler to her, as Momohime snuggled against her mother without opening her big blue eyes.

Momo-chan notice her mother's scent as she hugged her tightly. "Mommy…"

Bloom smiled before placing a kiss on her brown hair that had two side ponytails. "Yes, Mommy's OK, Momo-chan…"

Momo-chan moaned softly as she was still asleep, knowing that her mother was safe and sound, and not killed by Meanie Sara which she would like to call her by.

"Wait," Bloom looked up at her father and husband, still holding onto her daughter. "Was… was Akihiko…"

"Yes, he was there if you're asking about him," Kaname replied, cutting the flower pureblood off. "He escort Sara out of the mansion, taking her back to her own manor."

"You must have made her gone into labor, for Momohime to find me in the hallway, fighting against her slaves," Sora explained, before patting the top of her pink hair.

There was one person missing. What about Yui? Her adopted baby sister. What happened to her? So, Bloom decided to asked about the blonde haired girl. "Is Yuie-chan alright?"

Bloom, Sora, and Kaname turned to Tsubaki who was now crying uncontrollably as she ran out of the master bedroom. Yuki decided to follow her aunt as she left the master bedroom as well.

Bloom raises an eyebrow. "What is with her, Father? All I did was ask about Yuie-chan,"

Bloom looked at her husband as he looked away from her. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

She looked at her father for the answer before he sighed softly before looking up at his daughter.

"I was afraid that you were going to asked that?" Sora said before pulling up a chair, before holding onto his daughter's left hand, before kissing the back of it. "Bloom… I don't know how to say this, but…"

Bloom was looking at her father's cyan blue eyes as she was worry about the news that he was going to tell to his daughter about Yui. "But once Momohime found us… Kaname and I taken our eyes off of her for a second, until… Yui was taken by the lower levels…"

Sora started showing tears at this point. "Yui's kidnapped…"

Bloom couldn't believe it. Sara and the lower level vampires had taken her little sister. This was worse than become a human slave by her uncle Rido. And also worser than her losing her brother Akihiko and her miscarried child.

She didn't want to take this news. She didn't want this to be true. But it was, once Sora wasn't looking at his daughter, while he softly sobbed and stood up from the chair, walking towards the bathroom. Bloom felt Kaname's hand on her right shoulder as she looked at her husband who had concern eyes. "Are you alright?"

"My sister," Bloom said softly, before she turned the sweetness off and switch it to madness. "My sweet baby sister just got kidnapped and you didn't manage to save her. What do you think how I feel?!"

Kaname didn't know how to respond to her back. He probably thought it was another mood swing, but it wasn't. That was Bloom showing anger towards him, just like back at Cross Academy three years ago.

Bloom scoffed at her husband before she handed Momo to her him and held the pureblood toddler in his arms. He watched as Bloom slowly stood up from the bed as Sora walked back into the master bedroom with no tears. Bloom was having a hard time getting up out of the bed without her husband's help. She was holding onto the nightstand for help, until her father started to take noticed.

"Bloom, don't get up," Sora commanded as his daughter look up at him.

"Father, I'm not going to take this," Bloom rejected. "Yuie-chan is out there with Akihiko. She might be tortured by Sara for her own blood. Sara is a pureblood and Yuie-chan is an aristocrat vampire. She will get killed if we don't do something,"

"Kaname and the hunters are working on a plan to save her, but this is about you and your pregnancy condition," Sora explained. "This is something that we must discuss about,"

"Bloom, since the attack and the amount of blood loss," Kaname explained as the flower pureblood turn around to face her husband. "I'm afraid that if you want to survive this pregnancy without any complications. For now on, bedridden is the only option for you,"

"But Kaname…" Bloom turned her head back around to look up at her father. "Father, are you listening to this?"

"Yes, Bloom Rosalie," Sora rejected. "Kaname is speaking the truth and you should obey your husband as he still is a loving husband towards you and a loving father towards Momo."

Sora crossed his arms while looking at his daughter. "Ever since that Sara and Akihiko has betrayed us all, I had a heavy feeling that someone was going to be next in line to get hurt and it was you and your mother,"

"But why is Sara after me?" Bloom asked. "What do she want from me?"

Sora thought about for a minute before coming up with the perfect answer. He doesn't want to tell his daughter that Sara is actually her older twin sister. That question was erase from the flower pureblood's mind, thanks to Kaname who doesn't want her to ask her father the question about it.

All he knows that Sara is after her own family, but most likely Kaname and Bloom. Of them being the strongest purebloods and also being King and Queen of their race. Her goal is to become queen and the only way for her to do that is to eliminate Bloom and also Momohime, since the pureblood toddler is the next heir to the Kuran throne.

Sora sighed before answering the question. "All I know she didn't have the perfect childhood that every pureblood have," Sora explained. "She never knew what love is. But now she's expecting her first born with Akihiko and she will never know how to love that child once the baby is place into her arms,"

Bloom fear the worse of what will happen to the baby that Sara will be having in her arms. She could take it's life and uses its blood to become stronger. How can a cruel person who is about to give birth to their own child and kill it to use its life source to their advantage? She hopes and prays that the child will be safe and sound and also her loving baby sister, Yui.

* * *

Back at Shirabuki Manor, Sara had fallen asleep after enduring labor and delivery for the longest. Akihiko and Yui were in the bedroom with her, as they were looking down at the sleeping pureblood baby who was resting soundly in his bassinet. The pureblood baby had a striking resemblance of his father. He had his father's curly brown hair and a mixture of her mother and father's eyes. They were cyan blue, which reminded him of his stepfather's blue eyes.

"Usui, my son," Akihiko whispered, before touching his brown curly hair. "I'm so glad that you are here,"

Usui cooed softly in his sleep.

"He's cute, Akihiko-onii-sama," Yui whispered softly without waking up Sara.

"He is," Akihiko lifted the pureblood baby up into his arms without waking him up. "I'm glad that I'm a father now."

He looked at Yui who was now looking melancholy so suddenly. "But I wish that Sara and her vampires didn't kidnapped you. I can imagine the look on everyone's faces, especially mother,"

"Akihiko," he heard the small voice of Yui who was now crying softly as she decided to hugged her older brother. She wrapped her arms around his waist before looking up at eldest Kuran sibling.

"I wanna go home," Yui cried softly, making Sara moaned softly in her sleep. Akihiko looked at the blonde haired princess who was resting in her bed, before looking down at his sobbing baby sister with her big purple eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry," Akihiko whispered in her right ear. "We will escape from this prison. You, me, and Takuma."

"Even little Usui?" Yui asked wiping her tears off her face.

Akihiko looked at his sleeping son, as he rested against his father's beating heart. "Yes, even him as well,"

* * *

OMG! Yuie-chan is kiddnaped! What will Sara do with her? Akihiko is thinking of a plan to escape Shirabuki Manor with Yui, Takuma, and Usui. Will they escape from the cold heartless blonde haired vampire?

Usui~Water (Oo-soo-ee)

Cute little Usui Kuran Shirabuki is born! Usui is a strange but cute name. I thought of that name, because Akihiko has water abilities so that came to my mind and also it was someone's last name from an anime and manga that I'm reading.

Listen up! For now it's once a week now. The updates will be once a week. So, no one better not be asking me to do an early update, because this chapter was hard to think of without my friend helping me.


	46. Wanted, But Not Wanted

Guest #1 and myra k kuran, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

gr8ydolphin, cureheart1023, and natashaa78, thanks for favoriting and following this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Six~Wanted, But Not Wanted**

It's been one long month since the Sakurakoji family were attacked by Sara and her Level C vampires. Tsubaki was withdrawn from her husband Sora as she was still suffering from the kidnapping of her blonde haired adopted daughter, Yui.

Bloom was still bedridden ever since the attack, but she wasn't going to stay in bed all day. She was still moving around the manor, keeping an eye on her daughter, but in her mind she was trying to take better care of herself and the baby. And to also make a better plan than what her husband and the hunters association would do to save her baby sister from her ex-childhood friend.

She thought about revenge.

But this time she will murder her and her baby no matter what.

But Kaname was worried about her since she wasn't paying attention to him or having her mind on the pregnancy, instead of revenge against Sara Shirabuki.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Momo-chan cried her big blue sapphire eyes out as she was sitting on her small but comfy toddler bed. She can feel someone coming closer to her bedroom. She hoped that it was her mother coming to her bedroom, just to comfort her. Once she watched the door opening, Serien walked into her bedroom before coming closer to the pureblood toddler. She lifted up the pureblood toddler into her arms as she softly patted her small head.

"Mommy… Daddy…" she softly cried.

"Don't worry," Serien said softly. "Your father is on his way, Momohime-sama,"

Momo-chan nodded against her neck, until she noticed her father's presence coming closer as her eyes widened once he was finally at the door.

"Daddy," Momo-chan had her arms out for him as he lifted her out of Serien's arms. He places a loving kiss on her forehead before looking at his daughter.

"What happened, Princess," Kaname asked his daughter, before looking at his assistant.

"I believe Momohime-sama had a nightmare, Kaname-sama,"

"Yeah, Meanie Sara… was hurting Mommy and the baby," The pureblood toddler cried softly about. Momohime was still having nightmares about Sara coming to take her away from her mother and father. And to worsened the nightmare was that Sara was hurting her mother and the baby.

"What's going on?" Kaname heard his wife's voice as he turned around to see her. She had one hand on her stomach and her other hand behind her back. "What is the matter with Momo-chan?"

"Bloom, you're supposed to be in bed," Kaname informed his wife. "You are not supposed to move while bedridden for the remainder of the pregnancy,"

Bloom walked towards his husband, just only a few steps. "I want to know what is wrong with my daughter,"

"Mommy," Momo-chan shifted in her father's arms as she was slowly sliding down off his body, before running towards her mother's legs and hugged them tightly.

Bloom smiled before slowly lifting up her daughter, hugging her close. "Aww, Momo-chan, what's the matter, my little peach child,"

Momohime smile at her mother before looking down at her mother's stomach and patted the top of it softly. But when Bloom felt her daughter patting her stomach, she felt a sudden pain which caught Kaname's attention.

"Baby sissy OK?" Momo-chan asked her mother.

Bloom smiled before placing her daughter down on the floor.

"You want a sister, Momo-chan," she walked towards the rocking chair and sat down in it gently without hurting herself. The rocking chair was still there on the right side of the corner of her room. It will soon be removed from Momo-chan's room and will be place in the master bedroom.

"Yeah, Mommy," Momohime replied. "Me want baby sissy,"

Momo-chan walked towards her mother as she played her hand on her stomach, until she felt something against the palm of her hand, which was the baby kicking and causes Bloom to winched at the sudden pain.

It captured Kaname's attention. He turned to Serien who was still in Momohime's bedroom. "Serien, you're dismissed,"

"Yes, my lord," she bowed to her master and left the bedroom.

Kaname walked towards his wife, before standing on one knee. He looked at Momohime who had her ear against her mother's baby bump, hoping that the baby was going to kick once more, since she felt it against her small hand.

Bloom looked up at Kaname's concern eyes for a minute before asking him a question.

"Is something wrong, Kaname?"

When the flower pureblood asked the question, Momohime remove her ear from her mother's baby bump and looked at her father.

"Was that the baby?" He asked, before the flower pureblood places his large hand where the baby kicked last. He rubbed her baby bump softly before replacing it with his ear, until he felt a kick against his cheek. He heard a sudden whimper from his wife's mouth as he looked up at her.

"Something's wrong with the baby, Kaname," Bloom stated.

"What's the matter," he asked. "Are you in any type of pain?"

"Actually, a little bit," Bloom replied. "But I don't think a baby's kick is supposed to be very hard and painful sometimes,"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because," Bloom slowly lifted up her nightgown to show Kaname her baby bump. "The baby is somehow stronger than me. It's taking my blood too," He noticed that there was a few but small bruises on her stomach. Even there was one where Kaname felt the baby kicked last.

* * *

In the next following day, Bloom and Kaname arrive at Hirogashi Hospital Clinic to visit Sora to determine how is the flower pureblood's pregnancy at this point. Now Bloom was seven and a half months pregnant now, but there was some complications with her after when they discovered the bruises on the baby bump.

Bloom was laying down as her hands were on her stomach. She watched as Kaname and Sora were having a conversation from outside. She can see their silhouettes from outside the room while listening on their conversation. She knew that they were talking about her pregnancy now, after what she has been through. She wanted this baby to safe and sound in it's mother and father's arms once it was born. But there could be another possibility that Bloom won't have the chance to do skin to skin once it's born.

Once Sora walked back into room with Kaname, he looked back at the pictures of Bloom's bruised stomach, before he started talking to them.

"In all of my pureblood years of being a doctor," Sora stated. "I have never seen a pureblood pregnancy like this before,"

"What do you mean, father," Bloom asked.

"All of these bruises on your stomach," Sora explained. "It means that there's something wrong,"

"What?" Bloom said surprised before looking at her husband as he stood up from his chair and walked towards his uncle/father-in-law.

"Uncle Sora," Sora looked up at his son-in-law as he was still examining the photos of Bloom's bruises stomach. "Could this be…"

"I'm afraid so, Kaname,"

"Hey, what is going to happen to me and the baby?" Bloom asked suddenly. She couldn't hear their conversation, since they were talking about her pregnancy.

Sora walked towards his daughter and looked down at her blue eyes. He hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this was for her sake only if she wanted the child to be alive.

"Due to the bruises, the baby is somehow strong enough to hurt you." Sora explained. "But there is an option for you to have this child perfectly healthy. And that is for me to perform a cesarean section once you're eight months,"

"But… but father, that's three weeks for now," Bloom said so suddenly. "I want to deliver this child,"

"No, we can't not allowed you to deliver this child by yourself," Sora rejected. "If you deliver this child, there is a possibility for complications to happen while giving birth. You could either lose the child or worse."

Bloom gulped at the last sentence of what her father said. She could either lose her baby or maybe even worse. She might lose her life, if she loses so much blood. She survived so many cuts and bruises, but this time she might lose her life this time.

"I'll leave you two to process this," Sora said before leaving his office. Kaname and Bloom were the only ones left in Sora's office as they were in silence.

Bloom looked over at her husband, as she can feel his anger boiling up. This was supposed to be a moment by themselves, but somehow he was going to break something.

"Kaname,"

"We will talk about this when we get home," With that said, Kaname ended up leaving out of the office leaving Bloom behind.

She stood and place her winter boots on before leaving her father's office. Once she place on her coat, she walked down the hallway to meet up with her husband and her father who was behind the hospital desk. Kaname wasn't still paying attention to his wife as she tried to place a loving hand on his shoulder. He ended up walking away, leaving his wife behind once again.

"Bloomie, my child," Bloom turned to right to look at her father's cyan blue eyes. "If things don't work out for you and Kaname right now. If you need a break from this marriage, please let me know. Your mother and I would love to have you back in Sakurakoji Manor for a while."

"OK, father," Bloom replied before grabbing the clipboard and signing her name on it, place it back on the desk, as her father watched her leave the hospital clinic in silence.

* * *

"Kaname, I never asked for this too,"

"How could you never told me in the first place, Bloom," Kaname asked with a hint of anger. "After all we been through together. You promised me that you were going to be careful,"

"What do you mean by 'after all we went through'?" Bloom asked. "You weren't there when I was pregnant with Momo-chan. You weren't there once she was born. And now you are telling me that is my fault?!"

"You know me, Bloom," Kaname replied. "I would found another way, instead of our child might not be able to survive when it reaches nine months,"

"Didn't you hear my father, ancestor?! Are you deaf or maybe you just woke up from your slumber?" Bloom retorted to her husband. She brought back the word ancestor. Kaname was indeed the ancestor of the Kuran family, but hearing that word again from his wife, almost shattered his heart.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you. I wish I didn't fall back into your arms once more, if this was going to be like that. You have never changed anything about yourself, haven't you?!"

Kaname felt his anger boiling up as his eyes glowed dangerously in front of his wife before cracks started to form onto the windows. Bloom screamed and cover her head as she felt the glass flying around the room, before falling to the floor.

Once she opened her eyes, she shy away from him slowly before in the blink of an eye he grabbed her wrists and pushes her against the wall without hurting her. Her wrists were over her head, as she was struggling to break free from the almighty pureblooded monster.

"Remember this, Bloom. You can't be furious at me forever. And I will not be pushed away by the love of my life and my children,"

Hana immediately ran into the master bedroom without knocking. She heard the glass breaking as she was in the hallway keeping an eye on Momohime.

"Kaname-sama, Bloom-sama, is everything alright?" The maid of Kuran Manor asked the pureblood couple.

Kaname turned around to face her with cold eyes, until he let go of his wife's wrists. She slide down to the floor as she looked at her bruised wrists, before she started crying. He didn't know what to do, but for the first time. He left his wife alone, never to comfort her. Hana immediately ran to Bloom's side as she comfort her as she cried.

* * *

After their argument, the pureblood couple had no words to say to each other. Kaname stayed his office most of the time or even came out of it to play with Momohime and have dinner with his family. Bloom on the other hand did stay in the bedroom most of the time. Momohime stayed with her mother and Hana while her father worked in his office.

Now, almost a week has passed for the Kuran family. Bloom only has two weeks and two days left to go, before her cesarean section that Sora and the Kuran's family doctor were going to perform on the flower pureblood.

Kaname decided to walk towards Momohime's bedroom, until he heard the soft keys of a piano playing. He slowly opened the music room doors to see Bloom sitting on the grand piano's bench watching Momo-chan hitting the keys on the piano.

Somehow the pureblood toddler had taken an interest into playing music, just like her mother at her young age when her father Sora was teaching her for the first time as well.

Kaname was smiling at the memory before his daughter stopped playing the keys looking back at her mother with a smile on her cute face.

"OK, Momo-chan, that was very good," Bloom complimented.

She narrow her eyes at the music room doors. "Is there a reason for you to be standing there, Kaname," Bloom asked. She knew that Kaname was there and he knows too. He walked into the music room as he watched his wife slowly standing up from the bench, before placing her music sheets back on the grand piano stand.

"Hi, Daddy!" Momo-chan jumped off the bench as she ran towards him and hugged his legs. Kaname lifted her up as he places a kiss on her cheek. Momohime was giggling happily once he felt his loving lips on her cheek.

"How are you, Princess," Kaname asked.

"Good, Daddy,"

"Could leave me and Mommy alone," Kaname asked.

"OK, Daddy," Kaname places her down on the floor as Momohime ran out of the music room and out into the hallway, leaving the two purebloods alone for a minute.

"Hello, my dear rose," Kaname called her by her lover nickname, since he haven't called her that in a long time.

Bloom didn't say anything, before she started getting up from the piano bench.

"How are you and the baby?" He asked.

"Me and the baby are fine," she answered him, still not looking at him before covering the piano keys.

Kaname was trying to break the ice by talking to her once again, since it's been almost a week. He wanted for her to talk to him again, but she wasn't going to after the way she made her cry the other day.

Bloom was looking for an apology, instead of the questions from Kaname which he was asking her.

He lifted up her chin to make her look at her. Bloom's blue eyes looked at Kaname's mocha ones. There was silence until Kaname wanted to place a loving kiss on her lips and Bloom turned her face away as Kaname's lips ended up on her cheek.

"Kaname, if that's what you wanted, I think you should leave me alone,"

"Fine," Kaname growled. He walked away from his wife as Bloom watches him leave. Bloom flinches once she heard the sound of Kaname slamming the door to his private office.

She turned away from the doors as she looked away. She looked down at her wrapped wrists. They were covered with bandages covering her bruised wrists.

She felt guilty for him about not letting him kiss her. She missed kissing his soft and moist lips against hers. It always cheered her up whenever she was having a horrible day of being a wife or mother.

But now there were more distant.

"Hello, Lady Bloom,"

She turned around to see Hanabusa Aido as he walked towards her, surprising her once she heard his voice. He must be here with Ruka, Akatsuki, and the others. "Hanabusa, you've surprised me,"

"I have," Hanabusa replied. "You look beautiful, Lady Bloom. You are certainly glowing today,"

"Aww, why thank you, Hanabusa," Bloom blushes at Hanabusa's compliment.

Meanwhile, Ruka was hiding behind one of the doors of the music room as she watched Hanabusa and Bloom having their conversation. She was watching and waiting. Watching and waiting for the right moment for her to sabotage the marriage. She was smirking at this, before pulling out her phone and started recording the conversation.

"How are you and Lord Kaname," Hanabusa asked.

"It's horrible," Bloom replied before walking towards the large windows of the music room. "We ignored each other for the past few days. And today he tried to win my heart back with a kiss.

Bloom sighed before closing her blue eyes. "Even though my husband pampers me and our children...I still love him. But I'm not sure about what should happen now,"

Hanabusa walked towards her as he stood on her left side, looking down at her sad face. Bloom was covering her bruises on her wrists with the teal cardigan sleeves that she was wearing, but it caught Hanabusa's attention. He grabbed one of her wrists gently, as he rolled down her sleeve and unwrapped her bandages slowly to see the bruises. Bloom looked at Hanabusa, then to her wrist, and to the long white bandage that was between them on the floor. Kaname's long fingers had really left a mark on the flower pureblood's wrists, as she started to cry.

"Lady Bloom, did Lord Kaname…"

"Yes, but he told me that he didn't mean to that," Bloom cried softly. "But I didn't believe him,"

Hanabusa pulled the flower pureblood into an embrace as she cried softly against his chest. He was rubbing her softly to make her calm down, since she talked about it to him. He treated his friend with kindness, since she arrives at Cross Academy with her cousin. He was always there for her, since he was her true friend, like her cousin Senri and Rima.

"No one should never make you this sad. Lord Kaname should have treated you better, instead of showing his anger towards a beautiful queen like yourself,"

Bloom looked up at Hanabusa's turquoise blue eye as he gaze at the beautiful sapphire blue eyes that the flower pureblood possessed.

"Hanabusa, that was beautiful. You were born to be a flatter,"

A small tear was slowly coming down her left eye, as the blonde haired vampire captured it with his left thumb. He places his left hand on her cheek. Bloom relaxed against his touch as she closed her eyes.

"Bloom," Hanabusa called out her name without honorifics until she opened her eyes to look at him coming closer as his nose was nuzzling against hers.

"Hanabusa…"

Their lips were so close.

They were about to kiss each other, until Hanabusa made his move by moving his lips against hers.

Bloom was wide-eyed at the reaction to Hanabusa kissing her.

Ruka smirked as she taken the picture of Bloom and Hanabusa kissing each other on the lips. She couldn't wait to see Kaname's reaction to the video and picture she taken. She hopes that this will ruined the marriage now, just for her plan and also Sara's plan to succeed.

* * *

O to the M to the G!

Hanabusa kissed Bloom on the lips! Ruka had recorded a video and taken a picture of their kiss. How will Kaname react to this? Bloom was surprised by that kiss. Wasn't she?

A couple of days ago, I have finished Bittersweet Blessing and it was hard for to create that last chapter. That's why it took so long for me to finish it.


	47. Jealous Lust of a Pureblood King

Guest #1, myra k kuran, and ShippingMaster108, thanks for the review the last chappie!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Seven~Jealous Lust of a Pureblood King**

"Kaname, we believe that Princess Sara Shirabuki has Prince Akihiko Kuran and Princess Yui Sakurakoji harboring at her manor. We should take extreme precautions and also have us protect Bloomie and Momo-chan for the safety of you and your queen's title as King and Queen of Vampires," Kaien Cross stated while he was sitting down at the dining room table. Toga Yagari was sitting next to him along side with another hunter named Kaito. Zero was there as well, while he was standing behind Kaito and Yagari.

"I am very aware of that fact, Kaien," Kaname replied. "Sara Shirabuki happens to be my wife's ex-childhood friend and now my eldest and youngest cousin are in grave danger,"

"I can't manage to see the look on Lady Sakurakoji's face," Kaien explained, as the other hunters look at him. "She loves her children dearly. And she will do anything to have them back,"

Zero sighed without looking at everyone. "Yuki's also worried about her aunt too. She has always been the motherly figure to her, since they met,"

"Then why can't we just hunt this bitch down," Toga asked.

"We can't," Kaname explained. "Somehow, Sara knew what goes on inside and outside of this mansion. She must have an inside person who decided to tell all of our secrets. We haven't told our society yet about my wife's pregnancy, because both of us can't suffer another loss,"

Kaien nodded. "I agree."

"Well, that's just stinks," Kaito finally said something.

There was knock on the mahogany doors as Kaname turned his attention towards it.

"Enter,"

One of the doors open and Ruka Souen walked in before greeting Kaname. She ignored the hunters while they were in the room.

"What do you need, Ruka," Kaname asked. "What is so important that brings you here during my meeting with the hunters,"

"I apologise, Kaname-sama, but," Ruka walked towards him while he was still sitting down with the hunters. "It's Bloom-sama,"

Kaname raised up from his chair once he heard his wife's name. What was so important about his wife? Is she in labor or having any pains at the moment. He excuse himself from the meeting as he walked out of the dining room area. He followed Ruka into his office, as he was confused. He thought that Bloom needed him, but instead Ruka had something to show to him.

* * *

" _Listen to me, Hanabusa," Bloom said, until his turquoise blue eyes finally looked up. He received a black eye from the flower pureblood as she place her hand on his left eye and started healing it. "We never spoke of this. Not even to my husband,"_

" _He doesn't love you now, Bloom," Hanabusa said. "I started to fall for you, since you join the Night Class." He looked away from the flower pureblood as he was looking down on the floor. "But then I realized that it was too late,"_

" _Hanabusa," Bloom slowly got on her knees as she was looking at his turquoise blue eyes. "That was very sweet of you giving me that kiss, but…"_

" _But what,"_

 _Bloom sighed softly before up at his eyes. She cupped his cheeks and smiled sweetly at him, before she placed a kiss on her forehead to make him feel better. "For now on, we'll keep this to ourselves,"_

" _What about Lord Kaname?" Hanabusa asked. "Will he know by smelling my scent on your clothes,"_

" _I'll figure something out,"_

* * *

Bloom was looking down at her right hand as it was covered with more bandages. She remembered punching Hanabusa in the eye for kissing her.

But she was surprised at what she did. She didn't know what to do, but she acted like her husband.

But more fierce with her hands.

The flower pureblood was sitting down in front of her vanity, trying to stay calm after what happened.

She picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her small curls at her hair ends. She remembered how Hanabusa's lips were so soft and gentle against her lips. She closed her eyes and imagine that kiss once more, as she remembered him placing wet kisses on her neck, before she heard the door opening to the master bedroom and slamming it shut.

She blinked her eyes open and dropped her hairbrush on the floor. Looking at the mirror in front of her, she sees her husband, Kaname Kuran standing in her mirror's reflection.

"K-Kaname," she turned around to face him. "You scared me,"

Kaname walked towards her as he reaches down to pick up her hairbrush. Bloom turned back around to face her reflection, until her husband was behind her slowly brushing her beautiful pink hair curls.

"Bloom, is something troubling you?" He asked his innocent wife as he started playing with her pink locks.

"N-No… No, Kaname," Bloom answered her husband without looking at him. "There's nothing troubling me,"

Kaname places some of her locks behind her left ear, as he moved closer to smell her neck. She can feel his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes before she opened them to looked back at the mirror to see his mocha colored eyes looking at her reflection.

They were cold mocha colored eyes.

Bloom's sapphire blue eyes widened.

"Bloom, I should be asking you the same question," Kaname asked his wife as his eyes glowed dangerously at the mirror as it broken into pieces, scaring the flower pureblood. She was covering her face as the glass coming towards her.

In a blink of an eye, the flower pureblood found herself on the oversized bed with Kaname overpowering on top of her with her wrists over her head. She was very nervous about what was going to happen to her. She was pregnant with his child, but what was he going to do.

"Whose scent is that?" Kaname asked. "It is not yours,"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about,"

"My, my, you have been a naughty little girl," Kaname moved closer to her left ear. "Shall I punished you for your actions?"

Bloom's eyes widened. Was her own husband asking for sex?

But the best kind. Punishment sex.

It was almost like her favorite and it makes her feel so innocent. She missed it so much. She wanted it now, just to forget about what happened with her and Hanabusa.

"Yes,"

Kaname pulled off his crimson red tie and use it to tie her wrists above her head, until...

"Bloom, I've brought you…" Hanabusa walked into the master bedroom without knocking to find Kaname still on top of Bloom having her hands over her head.

"Lord Kaname," he dropped the tea set on the floor dropping the freshly brewed rose tea that Hana made for Bloom to help her calm herself, since she was required to drink tea once a day for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Once the rose tea spilled on the white carpet, Kaname stood up from the bed leaving Bloom still tied up with his crimson red tie.

Kaname walked towards the blonde haired vampire. He stopped halfway once he smelled something so familiar.

It was the same scent that was on Bloom's skin.

And her scent was on him.

He glowed his eyes at him as Hanabusa looked at him, before the almighty pureblood lunged towards him and held him by the collar of his white shirt against the wall.

"No, Kaname!" As quickly as she can, Bloom rises up from the bed and started untying her wrists.

She stood up and quickly ran towards her husband and pulled him back the best she can by pulling onto his mahogany locks. Kaname contined punching Hanabusa in the face and body, leaving marks on him. He suddenly winced at the pain of his hair being pulled as Bloom uses her strength to pull him off of Hanabusa. Bloom ran to his side as she slowly got on her knees and he places his head on her knees.

"Hanabusa… I'm so sorry,"

"Bloom…" Bloom looked down at him, as a smile was placed on Hanabusa's face. "I'm alright,"

Kaname stood up from the floor, rubbing the back of his chocolate locks. The almighty pureblood walked slowly towards them, as both Hanabusa and Bloom looked at him.

Kaname chuckled softly before looking at the two. "I don't like it when other people touch what is mine, Aido,"

Hanabusa looked at him, before looking at Bloom for a minute. "I am possessive, Bloom. _You are my territory_. A male pureblood is very territorial… you should know that by our bonding tattoo,"

Bloom touches it on her neck as she remembered the pain that she went through to have it. But now, this was protecting a friend matter.

"You don't care for me. I am caring your child and I will be due soon for my caesarean section."

"Bloom, wait," Hanabusa tried to stop her from talking to her husband like that.

"Who said that," Kaname asked. "And it doesn't mean to have a love fantasy with Aido,"

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Aido!" Bloom and Kaname said together.

"It doesn't mean that I don't care about you,"

"Please, leave me alone," Bloom requested. "I really need to be alone, since you don't care about me and my emotional needs and the baby,"

"Bloom,"

Leave!" Bloom hissed.

"Fine," Kaname ended up leaving Bloom and Hanabusa alone once again as he slammed the door.

"He must have already know about the kiss," Hanabusa asked.

Bloom nodded.

"Yeah, he did," she cupped his face, before placing a kiss on his forehead. "I need to find a way to apologise to him," she looked at the door. "I still love him. You didn't mean to kiss me, but I mean... what should happen now,"

* * *

Another day has gone by for the Kuran family. Bloom was once again alone in the bedroom without her husband. Now she has fourteen days left before she has her baby. When she picked up her phone for the time, she noticed she has a text message from best friend Rima.

 _'Hey, wanna go shopping for the baby?'_

Bloom looked at the message before smiling and texting her back.

As she got ready to get dressed for the day, Bloom noticed on her baby bump that the bruises were slowly going away even though that her father Sora was still going to go through with the cesarean section for her, to make sure that there were no complications with Baby Kuran Number Two.

She was dressed in her favorite color sapphire blue peacoat for the cold weather along with stretchy black leggings and a pair of her favorite chocolate brown boots on we feet. Her long pink hair was into a tight ponytail tied with a dark blue ribbon bow.

Once she walked out of the bathroom, she found her daughter, Momohime on the bed jumping up and down. The pureblood toddler was full of energy this morning, since she just wake up from her peaceful sleep.

"Hi, Mommy," Momo greeted happily, waving her hand to her.

Bloom smiled before catching her daughter from the bed. Momo-chan wrapped her small arms around her neck tightly as her mother hugged her back, while patting her back gently.

"Morning, my peach child," she lifted her up and place her down on the floor.

"Where's Daddy?" Momo-chan asked her mother.

Bloom sighed once she heard that from her daughter. She was wondering about her husband too, ever since yesterday. So she smiled and grabbed her daughter's small hand, before leaving out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Let's go find Daddy,"

Kaname had his head down on his desk as he was still asleep. In his right hand, he had a wine bottle that was already empty. He drank it all before he went to sleep drunk in his office. Bloom opened the door to see her husband snoring lightly on his desk. Bloom and Momohime walked towards him on the left side of his desk, before the flower pureblood rubbed his shoulder to wake him up.

Kaname groaned as he shifted his head to his right, ignoring his wife's presence. Momo-chan ran to the other side to wake him up.

"Daddy,"

Kaname groaned once more before slowly opening his eyes to see his daughter in front of him.

"Momohime… go back to sleep,"

Momohime smelled the bad breath of the red wine that her father had on his breath. She pinched her nose like a clothespin and look away from him.

"Daddy's breath bad,"

"Kaname Kuran, wake up," Bloom called out for him.

"Let me rest, Bloom," Kaname mumbled. "It's late,"

Bloom smacked her forehead, before walking behind his desk chair.

"It's actually," Bloom opened his dark black curtains to let in the winter morning sun. Once he caught a glimpse of it, he covered his eyesight from the light. "The next day, Kaname Kuran,"

"What do you want, Bloom," Kaname growled.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to spend the day with me and the others," Bloom asked. "I was wondering if we can go out shopping for the baby,"

"Why bother," Kaname said tiredly. "You just want to be Aido,"

Bloom slammed her hands on his desk to make him look up and rubbed his forehead. "Kaname Kuran, for the last time," Bloom said with a hint of anger. "Hanabusa kissed me on the accident,"

"Why should I believe you," Kaname asked as he stood up from his desk. "I thought you were mine. My dear rose. My wife. My queen. But you've betrayed me,"

"No, I didn't," Bloom rejected her husband. "You never give me the chance to explain. I'm your wife for God sakes and this is how you treat me and your daughter?" Bloom pointed towards her daughter.

Kaname taken one look at his daughter who was sitting on the couch, minding her own business by playing with her new unicorn plushie that has a rainbow color hair she received from her Uncle Hanabusa as a birthday gift.

"Look, I'm going out for the day," Bloom repeated herself. "Either, you can come with me and try to have a good start for today or you can stay here and watch Momohime for all I care,"

"I rather stay here and spend time with my daughter,"

"She's _our_ daughter, Kaname," Bloom hissed at her husband before looking down at her daughter who was in front of her, until she felt her phone vibrate.

It was a text message from Rima.

 _'Were here. Ur parents are with us too,"_

Bloom place her phone back into her over the shoulder purse. "Who was that?" Kaname asked.

"None of your business," Bloom replied, before getting on her knees in front of their daughter. "Now, Momo-chan, you be good to Daddy while I'm away, OK,"

Momohime nodded her head. "OK, Mommy,"

She stood back on her feet. "You better be in a good mood when I come back," Bloom informed him, before she picked up the wine bottle and taken it with her before leaving his office.

* * *

As Bloom was in the limousine with her friends and family, she felt lonely once again without her loving husband. He would love to come and never pass on an offer like this. He never went shopping for stuff for the baby, not even since they were separated before Momohime was born.

She looked down at her baby bump as she felt another kick, before she heard someone calling her name. She looked to her right to see Rima was calling her name. She was really concern about what was wrong with her best friend.

"Are you and Kuran-dojo still fighting?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, he still doesn't believe me," Bloom replied. "No matter how hard I try to explain something, he doesn't want to listen to me,"

"He's been working on plan for you and the baby, Bloom," Akatsuki stated. "There's everything going on around Lord Kaname's mind for everything to be perfect just for you and Momo,"

"Cousin, he also siding with those hunters to rescue Yuie-chan and her brother, as well," Hanabusa replied.

"By the way, where's Ruka this morning?" Bloom asked Akatsuki.

"She had a few errands to run." Akatsuki explained. "That's what I heard from her parents,"

"Oh, Lord and Lady Souen," Bloom said. "I remember them. Kaname told me that they wanted Ruka to be a mistress, but I know he loves me with all of his heart…"

"And?" Serni said.

"He would never betray me, since I'm his loving wife and mother to his children," Bloom said, placing a hand on her baby bump.

* * *

Hana Mizuki was in the kitchen making Kaname's morning rose tea. She has finally finished brewing the tea as she place the teapot on the tray, before picking up and walked towards the staircase. Before she reaches it, Ruka Souen surprised the maid of Kuran Manor when she jumped.

"I apologise, Ruka-san,"

"It's fine," Ruka replied, before fixing her white winter coat. "Is this Kaname-sama's tea,"

"Why, yes it is," Hana replied. "Bloom-sama told me to make some for him, since he was having a hangover from drinking last night. Those two are having trouble at the moment, but when the next baby comes I hope it will lift their spirits,"

Ruka didn't want to hear any more from this. Talking about Bloom and Kaname's happiness, until she gripped onto the tea tray handles to get her attention.

"Please, let me take it to Kaname-sama," Ruka said. "I really want to help him and his time of need,"

"Oh, OK, Ruka-san, if Kaname-sama or Momo-chan need something, please let me know," Hana said before returning back to the kitchen.

"Daddy,"

"Yes, Momohime,"

"Can we watch this one?" Momohime held up a DVD in her hands as the title of it says _Ponyo_. Kaname smiled at his daughter before picking up his daughter.

"How can I say no to you," Kaname said. "Of course, Princess. Go downstairs and get it started. I'll meet you downstairs,"

Kaname place his daughter on the floor as she ran out of the room and noticed Ruka carrying a tea tray before placing it down on a table that was sitting in the hallway. Ruka pulled out a small vial of a pinkish-red glowing liquid that almost smelled like her mother's blood and hers as well.

Before she opened it she noticed Momohime watching her.

"Hi, Luka-san!" Momo-chan waved with the movie in her hand.

"It's Ruka, Momohime-sama,"

Crap, she had to get rid of the pureblood toddler. But how.

Kaname was in the bathroom trying to wash his face before he heard a crash in the hallway.

" _Momohime-sama, how dare you!"_

Kaname ran out of the bathroom, out of the master bedroom and into the hallway to see that a expensive decorated vase was broken into pieces. It was holding Kaname and Bloom's favorite blood red roses, as the flower pureblood places a nature spell on it to make the flower stay alive and well, but they started wilting.

"What is the meaning of this," Kaname asked with a hint of anger. "What happened here?"

He narrow his eyes to Ruka. "Momohime-sama wasn't looking while running around and she accidentally broken the expensive vase, Kaname-sama,"

"No, no, Daddy," Momohime rejected. "Luka-san did it!" She pointed to her.

Kaname immediately grabbed his daughter's wrist and turned her around and swatted her butt. Momohime yelped at the sudden pain, before she turned around to face her father.

"You… you struck me?!" Momohime was wide-eyed at her father as tears started to fall, due to the punishment she didn't do.

"You cannot lie to me, Momohime Kuran," Kaname said. "Go to your room and think about what you have done. You must come up with a proper apology to Ruka or else you'll be struck once more,"

He noticed the movie on the floor, so he picked it up. "I'll take this away from you, since you have been a bad girl this morning."

Once Kaname remove his hand from his daughter's wrist, Momo-chan immediately started crying uncontrollably when she covered her eyes with her small hands.

"I want Mommy!" Momohime cried. "Daddy mean,"

* * *

Back with Bloom and the others, the flower pureblood was sitting down on one of the most comfortable rocking chairs in the baby store. She was watching her family and friends having a conversation while searching for baby clothes for her. She was looking for mostly baby boy clothing, but her ankles started hurting so her mother lead to her a rocking chair so she can rest.

"Hey," Bloom looked to her right to see her father Sora. He stood on one knee, before looking at his daughter's blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, father," Bloom replied with a smile. "But my ankles aren't,"

"Maybe Kaname should rubbed your ankles when you get home,"

"I guess," Bloom said softly.

"What's the matter,"

"Nothing, Father,"

"Oh, and by the way," Sora pulled out something from his pocket. "This is for you and Kaname,"

Bloom taken it into her hands. It was a black and white ultrasound picture of their baby. She smiled at the picture as she can see her baby's face and small arms. Her fingers touched the photograph head lightly, before she hugged her father.

"Thanks, father," Bloom said softly, before removing her arms around his neck. "I think Kaname will enjoy this,"

"We should look for a picture frame while we're here." Sora explained. "Maybe Kaname would like it on his desk,"

He helped his daughter up from out of the rocking chair and they walked around to find a cute picture frame for the ultrasound picture.

* * *

Ruka watched as Kaname taken a sip of his rose tea.

"How do you feel, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I'm feeling well…" Kaname was wide-eyed, before he dropped his tea cup on the floor. He started rubbing his eyes.

" _Kaname,"_ he heard his wife's voice as he blinked his eyes open to see his wife Bloom standing in front of him. But that wasn't her. It was Ruka.

It worked. The illusion spell worked on him.

" _Kaname, my love, did you miss me?"_

"How… how are you…"

Ruka places a finger on his lips to make him quiet, before she taken off her coat to show that she was wearing a see through nightgown. It was one of Bloom's nightgown that she would usually be wearing just for him if she was in the mood.

He looked at the illusion Bloom in front of him as Ruka was looking at him staring at every sexy curve she had for him to show. She was showing more cleavage to him, just like Bloom would do to him.

Ruka walked towards him and touched his chest, as she slowly unbutton the buttons of his black shirt. Kaname groaned softly as Ruka's feather-like fingers touched his skin.

"Bloom, what are you doing to me,"

" _Please, Kaname, we can make another child… please… I need you,"_

Kaname looked down at the illusion Bloom in front of him before he grabbed her wrists. "I've denied myself for far too long of your pure blood…" He reached down to her left ear. "I need you too,"

* * *

After having a fun filled day with her family and friends, Bloom was on her way back to Kuran Manor with the baby clothes that she and the others picked out for her and Kaname's second child. She was holding Kaname's wrapped present of the ultrasound picture frame in her hands as she looked down at it happily. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he examines the picture of their baby.

Once the limousine stopped in front of the mansion, Bloom climbed out of the limousine and then her parents as the chauffeur helped them take the shopping bags into the manor and place them in the living room area before leaving. She waved her friends goodbye and also to her mother, since she had to be at Sakurakoji Manor working more on her fashion designs for the winter collection.

When Bloom reached halfway up the stairs, she stopped as she smelled the tears of her daughter. The pureblood toddler was crying earlier, but what for?

Bloom continued climbing up the stairs. "Momo-chan," she called out her name.

"Mommy, Mommy!" She ran out of her room with tears still running down her eyes as she hugged her mother's left leg. Bloom picked her up as she cried some more.

"Momo-chan, what's the matter?"

"Daddy… Daddy struck me,"

"He hit you?" Bloom said surprised. "Why would he hit you?"

"Because *hiccup* Luka-san blame me for braking Daddy's vase. *hiccup* I'm sorry, Mommy,"

"My peach child, it's OK," Bloom patted her back gently, before she heard her father climbing up the stairs along with Hana Mizuki.

"What's the matter, Momo-chan," Sora asked his granddaughter, lifting her up out of his daughter's arms.

"Luka-san's meanie,"

"Luka-san?" Hana Mizuki said confused. "Doesn't she mean Ruka-san?"

"Kaname Kuran, we need to talk," Bloom yelled out loud walking down the hallway towards their master bedroom.

"Bloomie, watch your temper," Sora informed his daughter as she was walked towards the master bedroom. "It causes stress to you and the baby, which is bad,"

Bloom slammed the door open to see Kaname on top of Ruka. She dropped the wrapped picture frame on the floor as she looked to see Ruka Souen was naked in their bed as was underneath Kaname. Kaname was kissing Ruka's neck as he held onto her waist tightly while she was enjoying it.

His wine colored eyes turn around to see the real Bloom at the door, still heavily pregnant and surprised.

She had her mouth covered and her blue eyes wide open at the discovery of Kaname cheating on her with their friend.

"Bloom?" Kaname said looking at the real Bloom who is pregnant and them back to the other Bloom who wasn't showing a baby bump and was naked underneath him.

"Kaname…" The real Bloom said surprised. "How could you…"

Kaname keep looking back and forth the real Bloom and the other Bloom underneath him as he was confused at first, until his uncle/father-in-law Sora came in with Momohime and Hana Mizuki.

Sora and Hana were shocked as well.

"What's Daddy doing to Luka-san?" Momohime asked.

When he heard his daughter wrongly saying Ruka's name, Kaname was now wide-eyed as well.

He was having sex with Ruka Souen.

* * *

Kaname X Bloom lovers! O to the M to the G… G G!

Kaname and Ruka?! Doing the nasty?! What is going on?! I bet everyone was surprised by this, especially the ones who be private messaging me! I ruined the ship, didn't I?

But I promise it will get better for Kaname and Bloom. But not right now. It will probably be worst.

What will happen in the next chappie, since Bloom, Sora, Hana, and Momo-chan just saw Kaname and Ruka doing the nasty in their own bed.

And that movie, Momohime had in her hands _Ponyo_. That's my movie! I have it on DVD and I love it!


	48. Shinku no Fatalism

myra k kuran, Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3, guest, and matcha98, thanks for reviewing the last chappie that shocked the whole world!

Gaara's-wife24 and Yuuri-tan, thanks for favoriting and following this story!

So much language involved with Akihiko and Bloom!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Eight~Shinku no Fatalism**

"Solar Blast!" Yui commanded as a blast of yellow light shine brightly against the maid and butler of Shirabuki Manor.

"My eyes!" the maid cried covering her eyes.

"It burns!" The butler cried. "Princess Yui is stronger than we thought!"

"Yui, come on," Akihiko told her as she ran towards him and Takuma while holding Baby Usui in her arms. As they climbed down the grand staircase, they noticed that the front doors of the mansion was unguarded. So, somehow this was easy for the them to escape. Which was weird since Sara and her servants were the only ones in this mansion.

"Where do you think you three are going with my son?" Sara Shirabuki appeared in front of them.

"We're leaving," Akihiko spoke up to the mother of his son. "And we're never coming back."

"Yeah, we're going home and you can't stop us," Yui told her, as Sara narrow her blue eyes at her.

"Yui-hime, stop before," Takuma said before he looked at Sara.

Sara started to rise up as blue flames surrounded her. "You see, once you've entered my manor. This is no way of escaping it, since I was the oldest twin of Sakurakoji family,"

"Oldest twin?" Yui said confused. "What does she mean, Akihiko-onii-sama?"

"You don't belong with us." Akihiko rejected. "You're not even my sister. Bloom and Yui are my true sisters,"

Sara chuckled at the way he defended his family's name. "You called yourself a Sakurakoji, after the way you've betrayed your own family? They have betrayed me by not raising me. Now then, give me my son and I won't harm you and the others,"

"Never," Akihiko rejected. "You're planning on using him and his blood,"

Sara smirked at her eldest brother. "We shall see how powerful I am when I finished with you, Akihiko Kuran or should I say Rido Kuran's worthless son,"

"Nobody. Calls. Me. His. Son." His eyes glowed dangerously red at the oldest Sakurakoji twin. He looked back at Yui holding Usui, before using water abilities to soak Sara. "Get out of this mansion and take Usui with you,"

"But, Akihiko-onii-sama," Yui whined his name.

"Get out of here with Takuma, before I lose my damn mind!" Akihiko yelled at his baby sister. "I'll find you and Usui later; I promise,"

Yui jumped slightly before running away from Akihiko's anger.

"Akihiko, be careful," Takuma said before catching up with Yui still holding onto Usui.

Akihiko used his water abilities to trapped Sara inside of a giant water orb to make her flames died out and suffer the pain, while drowning very slowly.

Sara smirked at Akihiko.

He knew something was up with her. So, he watched her as she curled up into a ball and screamed out loud which made her blue flames surround her completely, making the water orb exploded around her and Akihiko.

Akihiko was pushed against the wall as he was soaked, just like Sara. "No… that's *cough* *cough* impossible,"

Sara walked towards him, before grabbing his neck and held him against the wall. "You see, Akihiko, I am stronger than you. But there's something that I must ask you."

"What?"

"Is my sister, Bloom stronger than me,"

"..."

"You're not answering me." Sara said. "Remember this, if you dare leave this mansion. I will find you and my son, because my blood flows inside of him and you,"

"We shall see, _bitch_ ," Akihiko glowed his eyes dangerously at her, as a water shaped like hand grabbed her body and thrown her against the wall.

* * *

Silence blew up like a bomb when the six vampires in the master bedroom just stood there.

Bloom had her mouth covered as she made the first discovery of Kaname cheating on her with her their friend, Ruka Souen.

Sora and Hana were shocked as well. But Momohime didn't understand what was her father doing to her.

Back to Kaname, he looked back who was underneath him. The other Bloom had a smirk on her face as she giggled a small giggle like a child. Once he looked at the real Bloom who was carrying his child, she was walking towards him without looking at him straight in the eye.

"Did I come in at a bad time, asshole?" Bloom asked her cheating husband.

Kaname had finally figured out the words what to say to his wife of two years. "Bloom, this isn't what it-"

*SMACK*

Kaname gasped sharply at what his wife did to him. She slapped him right across his cheek for the first time ever. He always does that to Hanabusa. He remembers Momohime doing it to Hanabusa on the day of their wedding. But never in his life, that he expected his own wife to slap him. He fallen out of the bed without his silk boxers on him. He was completely naked, just like Ruka after he was disconnect from her body.

"Kaname-sama,"

Ruka gave herself away when she called out his name before looking back at the pregnant pureblood. She narrowed her hazel eyes at her, before she started speaking to her. Bloom was looking down at her pregnant stomach, before hearing Ruka's voice.

"How dare you do that to Kaname-sama," Ruka asked the queen of vampires with a tone. That only means that she's protecting him, just like before. What happened to protecting both him and her?

Somehow it all changed.

"Who do you think you are to do that to him? Even though he wanted me all along and you wanted Hanabusa-" Ruka stopped her sentence once Bloom yanked onto her dirty blonde hair. She pulled onto it to make her stop speaking and made her looked up at her with her glowing red eyes.

"HOW. DARE. I?" Bloom yelled out loud in her face as Ruka looked at her. She pulled her naked form out of the bed while still yanking her dirty blonde hair.

"You dirty bitch! You're a dirty slut and a gold digger, just like your ungrateful family. And who gave you permission to wear my clothes? Was it him?!"

Ruka was screaming in agony as she pulled her in front of Sora and Hana. Bloom still held onto her hair as she looked up at Sora and Hana, begging for mercy. Bloom take one glance at her father and nodded. The flower pureblood let go of her hair as her head hit against the floor hardly. Once her hazel brown eyes opened slowly, Sora was in front of her before he bend down to see her closer.

"Ruka Souen…" Sora said her name. "There's something that you should have known." He stood back up as he kept his look on her cowering face. "If you mess with our family… you'll get punished for your crimes,"

"No… please,"

Sora lifted up his metal clad boot and stomped his foot onto Ruka's face, making the Level B vampire unconscious on the floor. Once she was unconscious, Sora turned to face the maid of Kuran Manor.

"Hana,"

"Yes, Lord Sakurakoji,"

"Wrap this filth up with her clothes and escort my daughter and granddaughter downstairs to the living room area,"

"Y-Yes, Lord Sakurakoji,"

Kaname was slowly getting up of the floor as he found his silk boxers and place it back onto his body. He heard the footsteps of his uncle behind him, as he kicked him in the chest, making him fallen to the floor once again. Kaname groaned at the pain once he felt his uncle's metal leg against his chest.

"You. Get up. Now!" Sora yelled at his nephew as he slowly got up, clutching onto his chest while it's in pain.

* * *

Now, Sora was sitting across from Kaname who was sitting on the couch. Bloom was sitting in her favorite throne like armchair that was next to Kaname's. Momohime on the other hand was helping Hana around the house to keep herself busy.

Once in awhile when Kaname notice his little princess, he would wave and smile at her, just to break the ice. But Momohime jumped slightly and ran towards Hana, still scared of the way of him punishing her.

Sora was staring at Kaname with his arms crossed. He was searching for the words of how he should address his nephew for the way her cheated on his daughter with some cheap level B vampire.

"So, if I'm not mistaking," Sora started to say something. "If would seems that you have decided to cheat on my precious little flower with one of your protectors? Or maybe my flower couldn't satisfied you?

"Father, it's nothing like that," Bloom mumbled under her breath. Sora didn't hear what his daughter had to say, but he kept his violent stare at the almighty pureblood.

"No, Uncle Sora, I'm afraid-"

Sora slammed his hand against the coffee table. "Sit down, boy,"

Kaname kept his cool and sat back down.

"I can't actually believe that you would do this to her. When she is pregnant with your own child." Sora stated.

"This isn't what it looks like, uncle," Kaname explained. "Ruka tricked me,"

"How can a pureblood like yourself not know that is your wife," Sora explained. "This whore must be your mistress for the way my daughter has been bedridden, since the day from the hospital,"

"Kaname… is this true," Bloom finally ask a question as she looked at Kaname with her watery blue eyes.

Kaname looked at Bloom as he was amazed of how she was believing of what her father is saying to him. He stood up slowly as he walk towards her. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking down at her hands, until she taken once glance of her cheating husband who was in front of her, standing on one knee to look at her.

Kaname tries to reach out and touch her, but she slapped his hand away from him.

"Bloom,"

"Don't Bloom me, Kaname,"

"Lord Sakurakoji," Hana called out his name as she walked towards him. When she got close, she whispered in his ear as he agreed to everything that the maid of Kuran Manor told him. Once Hana left the pureblood's alone in the living room area, Sora cleared his throat to get their attention.

"It seems that my daughter and my granddaughter don't belong here anymore and not even in your heart, Kaname." Sora explained with his fingers crossed with his other fingers. "And I believe that is best for Bloom and Momohime to come back home with me at Sakurakoji Manor," Sora stood up as he walked towards the foyer, before looking back at Kaname and Bloom who haven't moved a muscle.

"No, Bloom, you need to stay here with me," Kaname rejected his uncle's idea. "I don't know what would happen if I was left alone once again,"

"Come along, my daughter," Sora commanded.

"Yes, father,"

Bloom stood up from the chair slowly as Kaname reached out and grabbed her left forearm. "Bloom, you don't have to do this. Not when you're heavily pregnant with my child,"

"Please, Kaname," Bloom begged. "Don't make this hard on me. You have ruined everything. My trust and even Momo-chan doesn't like her father anymore, for the way you've hurt her,"

Bloom yanked her arm away from her husband as she walked towards the foyer to see her father holding some of Bloom's luggage. Bloom started to lifted up a duffel bag that has Momohime's clothes and stuff inside. Hana opened the front doors with her telekinesis as she was carrying an unconscious Ruka over her shoulder. She walked outside towards Bloom's luxury car as she turned around to face Lord Sakurakoji who was behind her.

"Where should I put Ruka-san?"

"In the trunk, but make sure that she doesn't try to escape,"

"Yes, my lord,"

Bloom places her daughter's luggage in the backseat next to her car seat, as she lifted her daughter and places her in it.

"No," Momohime only said, once she noticed her father walking towards them.

"Kaname, go away," Bloom told him, still fastening Momohime into her car seat.

"I will never leave you," Kaname said. "Please, just give me another chance,"

"I gave you another chance, Kaname Kuran," Bloom yelled at him which causes him to be wide-eyed, but he kept his cool and listen. "I'm not the one who cheated. I have been faithful to you, ever since I got married to you. You told me to become your queen and I did. I gave you everything. I gave you my body. I gave you love and happiness. And now you thrown it all away when I caught you cheating with that bitch!"

"Please," he fallen on his knees. "Don't do this to me. I didn't want it to turn out like this,"

"Bloom," she turned around to see her father climbing in the driver's side of her car. "It's time for us to depart,"

Once Sora closed the driver's side door, Bloom looked down at her husband to see that he was clearly begging for him to give him a second chance. He looked like he was crying, but without no tears.

"I'm sorry," Bloom looked at her charm bracelet that Kaname gave to her on their first wedding anniversary. She unsnapped it from her wrist as it fallen onto the ground. "But this is my choice for me, Momo-chan and my unborn child,"

She unhooked her Kuran emblem necklace from her neck which belongs to her aunt Juri and let it dropped to the ground also. Kaname looked at them as he picked them up with his right hand. He looked at them, before looking back at Bloom slowly closing the door to side where Momohime's carseat was.

"Bloom, no," Kaname begged, before standing up. He walked to the side where Momohime was and looked through the window to see looking at her father with her big blue eyes. "Princess, Daddy loves you. I will always love you,"

"Go away, Daddy," Momohime cried. "Daddy mean,"

Kaname was shocked at the words of his daughter said to him. She called him a mean Daddy. After the way he has done to her and her mother. He heard the car door closing on the other side, which was Bloom closing her car door on the passenger side. Sora started shifting the gear to drive as Kaname ran to the other side and looked through Bloom's window.

" _Please, Bloom, I love you,"_

Sora sighed before looking at his emotionless daughter. "Shall I drive?"

"Yes, Father,"

Sora nodded before placing his metal clad shoe on the accelerator. He drove out of the Kuran Manor driveway as Kaname tries to catch up to the car.

" _Bloom… Momohime…"_

"Don't look back," Sora told his daughter. "If you do, it will cause more pain in your heart,"

Hana watched as Kaname kept his eyes at Bloom's car driving away from the mansion. As soon as the car disappeared, Kaname stood up and walked towards the mansion with no emotion. The maid stood there in silence, until Kaname closed the doors and looked at Hana with his emotionless mocha colored eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama," Hana apologized to him. "If you need anything, you know where to find me,"

Hana walked away from the almighty pureblood, leaving him in the foyer of the mansion. He looked to his right to see some of the shopping bags for the baby were left behind, so he decided to leave them there until later.

He climbed up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Once he closed the door, he can still smell of Ruka's virginity blood on the bed. He has taken her innocence, just like he taken Bloom's innocence too, but her blood was different which him of when he taken her blood. It almost disgusted him, having to smell both Bloom and Ruka's scent at the same time. He started to remove the white sheets from off of the oversized king size bed, until something else caught his eyes.

There was a wrapped present on the floor. He dropped the sheets and walked towards it, before picking it up. The wrapping paper had a new baby themed around it as it had a gift tag on it.

 _To: Kaname, From: Bloom and our second child,_

He unwrapped it from behind slowly without ripping the paper. It was a sonogram picture of their second child. The picture frame had Baby Kuran on the top of the frame and 'Love at First Sight' on the bottom of it. The ultrasound picture showed the baby's head and it's small body, arms and legs. Kaname lightly fingered the shape of the baby with his index finger as a smile was placed on his face. He hugged the picture frame to his chest as he enjoyed it.

This was the best present that he received from Bloom about their second child.

* * *

"Don't worry," Sora said softly. "Things will be different after when the baby is born, Bloomie,"

"Are you sure," Bloom asked her father.

"I'm sure, my little flower,"

"Mommy, Grandpapa, I'm hungry,"

Bloom turned around to face her daughter. "Don't worry, we're almost there and Akira and Junichi can stuff you with all the cookies they made,"

Momohime's face lite up. "Yay!"

Sora chuckled. "She sounds like you, Bloomie,"

"I know, father," Bloom replied. "She's like me,"

Once the arrived at Sakurakoji Manor, Tsubaki immediately ran down the stairs and towards her husband, happily as Sora climbed out of the car and hugged his loving wife.

"What are you so happy about, my love," Sora asked.

"Guess who came home," Tsubaki said.

"Who,"

"Sora-ōto-san!" Yui called out his name as she ran towards her father. Sora immediately let go of his wife and ran towards her, hugging his baby daughter to death.

"Oh, my little Yuie-chan," Sora said happily, before placing a kiss on her blonde hair. "I'm so glad that you're alive. We were about to send the hunters to go look for you,"

"Yuie-chan," Bloom said surprised as she climbed out of the car, before taking Momohime out of her car seat and place her on the ground.

"Auntie Yu Yu!" Momohime said happily.

"Bloomie-chan! Momo-chan!" Yui hugged them both as she hugged her older sister softly due the pregnant stomach, until Bloom felt another presence coming out of the mansion. She looked up to see her older brother alive and well with a few bandages on his face.

Sora looked at him as well. Bloom walked towards her brother as they looked at each other after a long time. But it felt like ages to them.

"Uncle Aki!" Momohime ran and jumped into his arms, as he spin her around in the air before hugging her.

So, Bloom decided to talk first.

"So, how are you?" Bloom asked.

"I'm well," Akihiko replied to his sister. "But I made it out of hell. For now on, I will keep my place as a Sakurakoji, even though I was guilty for my crimes. Bloomie, I want to start over and take care of someone who changed my heart,"

"Who changed your heart?" Bloom asked. "Was it me?"

"Yes, but half of it," Akihiko replied. "But there's someone I want you, father, and Momo-chan to meet,"

As the Sakurakoji family followed Akihiko into the living room area where Akira was holding a small baby covered with a blue blanket. She was cradling the small baby while feeding the baby a warm bottle of honey milk.

Bloom was wide-eyed at what Akira was holding, until Akihiko lifted the baby out of her arms and walked towards Bloom.

"Bloom, Father, Momo-chan, this is my son, Usui Kuran,"

Akihiko handed the baby to Bloom as she had her arms outstretched for him to place the baby into her arms. Bloom and Sora looked to see the baby boy sleeping with his small hand out, holding onto the blue blanket.

"He's so beautiful," Bloom commented. "He's looks just like his father,"

"He is," Akihiko said. "I want him to grow up having a father who loves him,"

"Akihiko," he turned to look at his father's cyan blue eyes, before he places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Let me, let me, Mommy," Momohime lifted up her arm for her mother to see Baby Usui.

"OK, Momo-chan, but be careful," Bloom slowly stood on her knees as she held the baby in her arms. Momohime got her first look at Akihiko's son. She now knows what a baby looked like, instead of having a picture of an ultrasound which confused her.

"Baby bubba's cute,"

Bloom and Akihiko laughed at Momohime's reaction to Baby Usui.

"No, Momo-chan," Bloom said softly. "This is not your baby brother. This is your cousin, Usui-kun,"

"Ooo-so-ee?"

"Yes, Usui," Akihiko said, before the baby started opening his eyes to see her father, then his aunt and lastly his eldest cousin, Momohime. His turquoise blue eyes looked at Momohime like she was the prettiest girl ever to him, beside her evil mother.

"Hi, Usu, I'm Momo,"

Usui giggled happily at Momohime as his small hand reached out to her. Momohime smiled and grabbed his hand. Usui kept his stare at the pureblood toddler, before she placed a kiss on baby pureblood's head.

"Aww," everyone in the living room area said.

"I like Usu, Mommy,"

"I'm glad you like him, Momo-chan," Bloom replied. "I can't wait for my child to be born soon. So, I can this feeling once again,"

* * *

Two days have passed since Bloom and Momohime stayed at Sakurakoji Manor. Kaname was still at Kuran Manor alone without a loving wife and daughter.

He waited.

For a sound.

A sign.

Or something.

Maybe even a call from Bloom.

Or text message from her.

He was returned home from a vampire society meeting after coming to the meeting with unexpected results. He forgotten to finish out his paperwork, since his wife was gone with Momohime.

This was definitely not like him. He would always come prepared.

At the meeting, they asked about Bloom and Momohime. But Kaname didn't have no choice and left the meeting, since he didn't want to hear anymore of this. Serien even asked what was the problem, but he walked away from it all. He arrived back at Kuran Manor. Hoping to forget about the move he made at the meeting.

" _Daddy,"_

Kaname swore he heard his daughter's voice. He looked out the window to see him, coming towards the car.

" _Daddy's home!"_

He climbed out the car to hugged her, until he realized that it was illusion. His mind must be playing tricks on him. He grabbed onto his chocolate locks and screamed out loud, making the crows fly away from the big oak trees.

Once he stood up from the snowy ground and walked towards the front doors. He opened them slowly to see Bloom in the foyer waiting for him.

" _Welcome home, my love,"_

Another smile was placed on his face until he realized it was another illusion. He fallen straight into his knees again while looking down at the floor.

Why is this happening to him?

Bloom was his obsession. His daughter was his little princess.

He misses them badly. He wanted them back. Everything in the world can stop. He needs them back into his life now more than ever. Bloom was due soon to have her baby. He wanted to be there to see it be born into the word. But how can he since he's forbidden to see his wife and daughter.

"Kaname-sama," Hana Mizuki called out his name as she walked towards him, holding a manila envelope in her hands. He looked up to see the silvery white haired maid. "This came for you in the mail,"

He slowly taken it into his own hands, as it was marked personal with no return address.

Once he sat down in his throne like armchair, he opened it slowly to see the title of it.

 **In the Japan Court District~ Case Number 752**

 **The Marriage of Kaname Kuran and Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji**

 **Decree of Dissolution of Marriage**

 **Complaint of Marriage: Unfaithful Husband**

 **Petitioner: Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji**

 **Receiver: Kaname Kuran**

At the bottom of the paper, there was two signature lines that have not yet been signed. One was for Kaname and the other was for Bloom.

It was a divorce letter from Sakurakoji Manor. Bloom wants to have a divorce with Kaname. How can this be true? She loved her cousin for so long and now this was happening. His Bloomie wanted a divorce. She doesn't want to be queen anymore. She doesn't want to be his anymore. She wants to be a single mother from now on.

Kaname doesn't know what to do now. He wants her and Momohime back more than ever. But now everything is going to change once again.

For him.

For Bloom.

And for little Momohime.

* * *

Shinku no Fatalism is the name of one of Kanon Wakeshima's songs. It's a really good song to listen to and it has a dark meaning. It also represents the chapter as well.

 _ **There is new drama ahead of The Sakurakoji Hime! =-O**_

Akihiko, Yui, and Usui made it back to Sakurakoji Manor, safe and sound. But what about Sara's warning? Will she try and search for them?

Kaname and Bloom are on the brink of a divorce. Will it happen? Or something or someone else can bring them back together again?

What will Kaname do to have Bloom and Momohime back into his life again?


	49. When The First Love Ends

myra k kuran, Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3, Guest #4, thanks for reviewing the last chappie!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Nine~When The First Love Ends**

"Good night, my little peachie poo," Bloom whispered softly to her daughter who was under the covers of her mother's old bed. The pureblood toddler had her chocolate locks into two side ponytails while wearing a short sleeve sky blue nightgown.

"Night, night, Mommy," Momohime looked at her mother's stomach as she place her small hand on it. "Night, night, baby bubba,"

"Momo-chan, I thought you wanted a sister,"

"I want both," Momohime replied. "Baby bubba and baby sissy,"

Bloom giggled at her daughter's response. "Well, there's only one baby in my tummy, so you will just have to guess what it could be, Momo-chan," Bloom moved her head closer to her face before placing a kiss on both of her cheeks to make her giggle. "Now, you go to sleep,"

Bloom stood up from her bed before she heard the sound of her daughter calling her once more.

"Yeah,"

"Is Daddy a meanie?"

"No, Momo-chan," Bloom said before she had the feeling of crying once again. "Daddy is just… selfish right now. He only cares about himself, since I have not been given him much attention lately,"

"Will Daddy be happy if we see him again,"

"I'm not sure, my child," Bloom replied. "But for now on, things are going to be a lot different since we're here at Nana and Grandpapa's home,"

"OK, Mommy,"

"Do you miss him?"

"A little, but… he still a meanie, Mommy,"

Bloom smiled. "Yeah, Daddy is just a butthole,"

Momohime giggled. "Butthole,"

"OK, go to sleep, my peach child," Bloom kissed her forehead. "We'll talk more in the morning,"

"OK, Mommy, I love you,"

"I love you too, my Momo-chan," Bloom turned off the lamp, before turning on the nightlight for her daughter.

* * *

The very next day at Kuran Manor, Kaname was in the master bedroom still sitting under the covers, covering his legs with the black comforter that Hana replaced. On his covered legs was the divorce papers as he stares at them. Around the bed was six picture frames that had a memory of the past. There were all taken by Bloom's best camera that her parents got for her for Christmas.

The first picture was the picture of their wedding day. It was only just him and Bloom in the picture holding hands while smiling at each other sweetly.

Second picture was them on their honeymoon. They were right by the beach. Bloom was wearing a two piece suit that was mint green with white polka dots and red sunglasses were over her blue eyes. Kaname was only wearing a white t-shirt and black cargo shorts and black sunglasses were on top of his chocolate locks.

Third picture was Momohime's first birthday. She was sitting in her highchair with chocolate cake and icing covering her face while her small hands touched both her parents facial cheeks, when they smiled at the camera.

Then the fourth picture was Kaname catching Momohime when she was taken her first steps towards her father. Kaname had his arms outstretched for her as she was smiling and walking slowly towards him.

The last picture frame was Bloom holding up a pregnancy test while Kaname kissed her small but showing stomach.

Those were great memories of the past.

But now everything will change after this divorce. Kaname won't be able to see his little princess growing up as a beautiful pureblood princess. He imagined what she will be looking like when she reached her teen years. She will have flowing waist length chocolate locks and big but beautiful sapphire blue eyes with her mother's smile.

" _Hello Daddy,_ " A teen Momohime greeted her father. _"I miss you so much,"_

" _I miss you too, Princess,"_

" _Kaname-onii-sama?"_

He snapped out of his thoughts once he heard his sister's voice on the other side of the door.

"Please leave me be, Yuki,"

Yuki didn't listen, but she walked in anyway to see her brother looking so melancholy. He hasn't got dressed for the day or anything. He looked the same just like the long year when Bloom break up with him, after regretting the second time they made love.

"Onii-sama,"

"What do you want," he wasn't acknowledging his sister as he kept looking down at the pictures.

"How are you?" Yuki asked. "Ichijo and Hana are asking about you,"

"I'm well,"

Yuki moved closer to her brother. "You don't look so well, onii-sama,"

"Yuki, how would you feel if you lost Kiryu or even Suki forever,"

"I probably feel the same way like you onii-sama,"

"That's how I feel," Kaname said before rubbing his eyes. "I gave Bloom and Momohime everything. I pampered them because I love them. But now…"

He looked at his ring finger as his gold wedding band was still around it. "I mess everything up and I won't have the chance to see them again. And I won't be able to attend the birth of my second child,"

"Have you tried calling Bloom-itoko-sama," Yuki suggested. "Uncle Sora and Aunt Tsubaki are leaving for a trip in a little while and she will be in the mansion alone with Akihiko and Yui,"

"Akihiko?" Kaname said confused. "He's alive? And Yui?"

"They escape Shirabuki Manor along with Ichijo and Akihiko brought back a beautiful son named Usui," Yuki pulled out her phone and showed the picture of Baby Usui. He looked more like his father as the light blue eyes resembles the Sakurakoji. Kaname smiled at the picture before he changed his smile back to a melancholy face.

"Yuki," Kaname places his hands into his chocolate locks. "What am I going to do now? Bloom and Momohime means everything to me now,"

"Onii-sama, there's no turning back," Yuki replied. "There's nothing you can do now. For the way you have broken Bloom-itoko-sama's heart. You wouldn't let her explained what happened between her and Aido. If I was you, I would talk to her about this. To see if this is the right path she chosen for you and for Momo-chan. I can't imagine how she will raise two children on her own as a single mother,"

"Maybe, that's the answer," Kaname replied to his sister. "I just have to wait, until uncle Sora and aunt Tsubaki leaves the manor for me to talk to her and my little princess,"

Kaname sighed. "I hope my little princess doesn't still hate me, for the way I made her cry," he picked up the picture of Momohime's first birthday and held it into his arms.

" _Happy first birthday, my little princess,"_

" _Dada,"_

" _Bloom, our little princess said her first word,"_

" _Momo-chan is definitely a Daddy's little girl,"_

" _Daddy,"_

* * *

Bloom and Momohime were sitting on the couch together watching TV. They were watching cartoons as the flower pureblood watches her daughter eating her bowl of strawberry and cream oatmeal. Bloom had already went through her second bowl as the small white bowl was sitting on top of her stomach like a table.

"Mommy,"

Bloom turned to face her daughter who was holding her half eaten oatmeal bowl. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one?" Bloom asked placing her bowl on the coffee table.

"The fishie one,"

"Oh OK," Bloom noticed Akihiko walked by so she called him over to help her. "Akihiko-onii-sama, can you hand me that bag over there. That's where I put most of Momo-chan's stuff,"

He comply as he handed the pregnant pureblood the duffle bag. She thanked him before unzipping it.

"Bloom,"

"Yes,"

"You never told me why are you here with Momo-chan," Akihiko stated. "Are you here because of the C-section or Kaname's away on business,"

Bloom stopped looking before looking back at her brother's green eyes. "Yeah… he's gone away for the week, so I'm here just to keep my family company,"

As she continued looking through the bag, she couldn't find it but she found other movies that Momohime never even bother to look at.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I think I left it at the mansion,"

"Can we go get it?"

"What movie is she trying to see?" Akihiko asked.

" _Ponyo_. It's this movie that Rima-chan and Cousin Senri gave to her for her birthday along with some cute dresses,"

"I think Yui has that movie," Akihiko replied, before taking Momohime's hand. "Come on, Momo-chan, we can watch it together in my bedroom,"

"Ok, Uncle Aki," Momohime said happily, before leaving her mother in the living room area.

Bloom watched as her daughter and older brother leaving her alone, before she turned off the TV. She stood up slowly, while having one hand behind her back, until she felt a morning kick from the baby. She looked down and rubbed her stomach in a affectionate way, before speaking to the baby.

"Good morning, my baby," Bloom cooed. "I can't wait to see you once you're born and place into my arms. I hope you turned out like me, instead of your father for being an asshole,"

"Why would you call Kaname-sama that?"

Bloom turned around to see Ruka behind the couch, wearing some of the flower pureblood's old clothing that used to fit into her body, before getting married and having children.

"I'm not talking to you,"

"Please, Bloom," Ruka walked over to the other side of the couch. "Let me explain my actions,"

"Why should I let you talk," Bloom crossed her arms. "You're the bitch that ruined my marriage and now I have to be a single mother since I don't believe you or him,"

"Bloom," Ruka said surprised. "Those words were really harsh. I wanted to tell you that I was forced to break you and Kaname-sama. Akihiko-"

"I don't care anymore, Ruka," Bloom hissed at her. "Get out of my face now,"

"But, Bloom,"

"I said NOW!" Bloom's eyes glowed as her and her daughter's bowl of oatmeal splatter onto the expensive carpet floor, making both Ruka and Bloom's shoes covered with it.

Sora Sakurakoji heard the girls in the living room area as he walked in to see them standing in splatter oatmeal on the carpet. He narrow his eyes at Ruka as she jumped slightly once his icy cyan blue eyes were looking at her with anger.

"Get this mess clean up now," Sora ordered Ruka as she slowly got on her knees. "That carpet is more expensive than your worthless life, Souen,"

Ruka immediately started cleaning up the oatmeal stains. Bloom was looking down at the frightened Level B as she was still cleaning up the mess that she made.

"Bloom, there's something that I must discuss with you and Akihiko,"

Akihiko climbed down the stairs and noticed his sister and father in the living room area, until he noticed a familiar face from the past. He arched his eyebrow at Ruka, until she turned her face around to see the eldest Sakurakoji child.

"What is the Souen's daughter doing here?" Akihiko asked. "And why is she cleaning up our floor,"

* * *

"You did what?!" Akihiko yelled at his father.

Now the whole Sakurakoji family were in the Sora's private office as he was sitting behind his desk. Tsubaki was next to him standing beside him as she was disappointed by what her husband is doing to Ruka for punishment.

"You heard me, boy," Sora said. "I gave Ruka a job of being the maid of our manor for punishment,"

"But what about Akira and Junichi?" Bloom asked. "Won't they be striped from their jobs?"

"No, they're away on vacation for a couple of weeks, since they are engaged as well,"

"But Sora-ōto-san, Ruka is trying to tell us something," Yui explained to her adopted father.

"Then I expect the three of you not to give her any pity while me and your mother are away," Sora replied. "Your mother and I will be gone for a couple of days,"

"Is this about the vampire society?" Bloom asked putting her hands on her hips. "Or maybe you're figuring out Sara's plans, which Akihiko explained to all of us and even the hunters,"

"No… it's other and... personal matters,"

"Oh my, mother, father," Akihiko cover his mouth. "That is disgusting. Old as you and mother are,"

"Hey, we're over three thousand years old and we can still have a little fun," Tsubaki stated. "Bloom, once we returned, we will take you to the hospital the next day and your father will deliver the baby,"

"OK, so I have to wait for three to four days,"

Sora and Tsubaki nodded.

"Alright, I see what can I do," Bloom replied. "I still have time to work on my nesting still,"

"OK, that's good," Sora said. "Before we leave, we must discuss the rules. You may answer the phone and door, unless it's somebody that we know,"

He narrow his eyes at his pregnant daughter. "And you know who I mean, Bloom Rosalie,"

"Yes, Father,"

"Now, if there's an emergency and we have to come home, please call us immediately." Tsubaki stated. "We're only two hours away from, but we'll drive fast since it will take us only an hour,"

"OK, but please… don't ended up pregnant," Akihiko warned his parents. "I had enough from out of Sara and we have three little ones in the mansion already,"

"Hey!" Yui retorted. "I'm not little! I'm six and half years old,"

As the Sakurakoji children and even Baby Usui and Momohime watched Sora and Tsubaki leave out of the Sakurakoji circle driveway. The children waved to them as smiles were placed on their faces. Now it was just Bloom and Akihiko in charge of the little ones and even the so called maid of the mansion.

* * *

It was the afternoon time in the mansion now. Bloom was downstairs folding up the baby clothes that she bought at the baby store with her friends and family. She remembered that she left some of the shopping bags at Kuran Manor. But once she feels confident enough to go get them, she will have to face Kaname once more.

She decided to leave them downstairs on the couch as she climbed up the stairs to check on her daughter. Opening the door to her old bedroom, she noticed her daughter under the covers. She was taking her nap while there was lullaby music playing in the background to help her fall asleep.

Smiling at the scene, she slowly closed her door before she felt Ruka's presence behind her.

"I made you your afternoon tea, Bloom,"

She turned around to face her and down to the tea tray. "You didn't put anything in it," Bloom asked. "Because, if you do… I send my daughter to stomped on your face until you're bleeding out of your eyes and ears,"

"No, I didn't put anything in it to harm you or the baby," Ruka still had the tea tray in her hands. "Please accept it, Bloom. I'm showing you my kindness,"

Bloom slowly taken the tea cup as she looked down at the warm red liquid, before taking her first sip. Somehow, a smile was placed on her lips as she enjoyed it. It was perfect. She didn't need any sugar or rose jam into her cup.

"Mmm… that's good stuff,"

"Why, thank you, Bloom," Ruka started walking away from the pregnant pureblood, until she grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Bloom said softly, pulling Ruka back in front of her. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I should be asking you that, Bloom," Ruka replied. "Do you need anything else,"

Ruka follow Bloom into the Sakurakoji gardens as the colorful roses that Tsubaki, Bloom, and Yui grown over the past months were beautiful complimenting the mansion grounds.

"What a beautiful garden, Bloom," Ruka complimented.

"Thanks," Bloom replied without looking at the dirty blonde haired vampire. "But I want to ask you something,"

"Anything," Ruka said. "Please speak,"

"Do you like… my cousin?"

"Bloom, I did in the past but I love someone else,"

"Who?" Bloom asked.

"Akatsuki," she blushed once she said his name.

"You like Kain?"

"Yes, I do," Ruka sat down on the stone bench. "But I'm afraid that he won't like me anymore. He has me on his mind everyday, but it was getting annoying,"

"But do you love him and you want to be with him,"

Ruka looked up at the pregnant pureblood. "Yes, my heart is telling me that I love him. But I don't know if he loves me. I'm afraid to tell him and I want to go home,"

"Even though, you are a slave to us," Bloom places her hand on her shoulder. "I'm willing to bring him here and let him take you home,"

"But will Lord Sakurakoji be angry?"

"I'll figure out a way," Bloom replied. "But, I'm not going to be my husband right now. You need to tell me what's been going on. Did someone tried to hurt you?"

Ruka explained everything that has happened in the past eight months. Sara Shirabuki happen to tell her about breaking Bloom and Kaname's marriage up so she can be with the almighty pureblood and the flower pureblood can be all alone, just like she was in her human years.

She threatened to kill Akatsuki and have her spiders kill him and her, if she doesn't follow the plans. Even Ruka told her that her parents wanted to be greedy by have her as a mistress to Kaname if Bloom wasn't performing any activities in the bed with him. Bloom felt disgusted by Ruka's parents, so she wanted to comfort them and Kaname for not tell her about this.

* * *

"Is this true," Akatsuki asked Ruka.

"Akatsuki, I'm sorry," Ruka said not looking at the orange haired vampire. "But Sara-sama threaten me to give my virginity to him. I didn't mean too,"

"Akatsuki, she is speaking the truth," Bloom said walking towards him. "If she wouldn't follow her plans, she was going to be poison and you were next,"

"So… do you love me,"

Ruka didn't know how to respond to it. She looked at Bloom and she mouthed 'yes' to her, before she looked back at him.

"I… I do,"

Akatsuki smile before he wrapped his arms around her small body, before Ruka nuzzled her face into his chest. The orange haired vampire looked at the flower pureblood, before she started talking to her.

"Bloom,"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it to my father, please,"

"We won't," Ruka replied.

Bloom sighed before opening her blue eyes. "I believe you, but I think Kaname won't,"

"Don't worry, Bloom," Akatsuki said, while letting Ruka go. "We will be alright. It will take some time for us to be together again, but I hope Lord Kaname can figure out a way to have you back,"

"He won't," Bloom replied. "He's going to suffer once again,"

" _I made another miracle happen,_ " Bloom said in her thoughts as she watched Akatsuki and Ruka leaving the mansion and into the car. _"But why was I so… helpful to the person who taken my love… It wasn't like me… I will be still be angry at my love, but now… I have my daughter and my unborn child on the way now… I just hope… those two will stay together through thick and thin… just like me… and…"_

* * *

Another day has went by at the Sakurakoji Manor. Ever since Ruka left, Bloom decided to cook for her siblings and the children since she wanted to feel like she was back at home again. Instead of Akihiko burning up the food to make a horrible and tasteless egg shell omelet. Of course Akihiko yelled at her, when she help Ruka escape but Bloom doesn't believe in punishments. She was more like the helping type like her mother.

Bloom also had time to help him with taking care of Baby Usui by giving him tips, since he was still a new father. He wanted to be the best father to Usui while he grows. Not like his father Rido Kuran.

Once everything was out of the way, Bloom had time to see working on her nesting. She was sitting at her desk writing down baby names for both boy and girl, since Kaname wasn't with herm She decided to do it on her own without his help.

She has written down three baby boy names and four girl names which she had at the moment. She heard her phone ringing on the bed as she turned around to see it glowing.

"Me get it!" Momohime said happily, before pulling the bedspread to make the phone come closer to her and it fallen into her left hand. The pureblood toddler answers it before placing her mother's phone on her left ear.

"Hello?"

Bloom waited for Momohime to say the person's name as she greeted on the phone. Momohime looked wide-eyed once she heard the person's voice on the other line.

"Daddy?"

" _Is Mommy around, Princess,"_

Bloom was wide-eyed as she stood up from the chair and walked towards her daughter, before talking the phone out of her hands.

"Don't call me ever again, Kaname,"

" _Wait, Bloom-"_

Bloom hanged up the phone as she place it into the back of her jeans pocket.

"What does Daddy want, Mommy?" Momohime asked her mother.

"Nothing," Bloom simply reply to her daughter, before she felt a sudden kick on her stomach. She places her hand on her stomach as she rubbed it lightly.

"Is that sissy?" Momohime asked happily.

"Yeah, do you want to feel," Bloom sat down on her bed as she watched her daughter places her right ear to feel the baby's kick. Her hands were on each side of her mother's stomach as she waited for the next kick.

Somehow, it didn't happen once again.

"Hello?" Momohime said to her mother's stomach, hoping that the baby can hear her.

Bloom felt a violent kick against her, which shocked and hurt her. She lifted up her lavender colored blouse to see that there was a bruise mark forming on the top of her stomach. It went away as the pain stop hurting on the inside.

"Mommy, are you hurt?" Momohime asked.

"No," She replied to her daughter before letting go of her blouse. "Your baby brother or sister just surprised me with that kick. The baby must be very active at this time,"

Bloom stood up from the bed as she walked towards her desk, until she felt a small pain in the lower part of stomach as she rubbed her stomach gently while closing her eyes.

"Mommy,"

"I'm fine, Momo-chan," Bloom replied. "Mommy's OK,

She turned around to face her daughter. "Why don't you go play with Uncle Akihiko and Auntie Yui. I'm sure that they will love to play with you at this hour,"

"OK, Mommy," Momohime picked up her fairy princess doll that was on the floor and left her mother's old bedroom without another word.

Bloom felt another pain in her back as she groaned softly before breathing in and out. She looked down at her pregnant stomach before sitting down at the foot of the bed, before the pain went away.

* * *

"I'm coming," Akihiko called out while holding his son, Usui. "Hold on,"

He opened the doors to see Kaname at the door holding a bouquet of blood red roses and a box of finest chocolates. Once he looked at him, Akihiko almost felt disgusted by his cousin, before he started talking.

"Kaname, I thought you went away on business,"

"Akihiko, what a way to greet your cousin after so long," Kaname said. "No, I wasn't called away for business. I'm here to see my-"

As Momohime climbed down the stairs to find her Uncle Akihiko, she noticed him in the foyer holding his baby son Usui who was looking at the person who his father was talking to while sucking on his pacifier.

Momohime was wide-eyed at the person who was Akihiko talking to before dropping her fairy princess doll on the stairs.

Kaname Kuran turned his head around to see his daughter who was half way through the staircase. She stood there as looked at her father's wine colored eyes. A smile was placed on his face as he walked towards the stairs.

"Hello, my little princess," He greeted.

"..."

Momohime didn't say anything to her father. She just stood there in silence.

"Come here," Kaname had his arms out for her. "Come give me a hug,"

"No," Momohime said. "Daddy go away,"

"Now, Princess, you don't mean that,"

"Kaname, I think it's time for you to leave," Akihiko stated.

Kaname turned around to face the eldest Kuran with his cold mocha eyes. "Not until I see my wife," Kaname stated. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs in her bedroom," Akihiko replied. "What are you doing here? Did you do something to-"

" _Aahhh!"_

All three purebloods heard Bloom screaming upstairs as they look up at the upstairs part of the mansion.

"Bloom!" Kaname called out her name in panic as dropped both the roses and chocolates. He started climbing up the stairs and grabbed his daughter by her waist. The pureblood toddler was crying out loud for his father to put her down on her own two feet.

"Put me down!" Momohime cried while hitting his right shoulder. "Put me down, butthole!"

Kaname's eyes widened for a second as stopped running and held his daughter under her arms to look at his daughter's angry big but blue sapphire eyes.

"What did you call me?" Kaname asked.

"A mean butthole," Momohime replied to her father's question.

"Just put her down, Kaname,"

He comply as he places her down and wrapped her small arms around her uncle Akihiko's left leg. "Why is your own flesh and blood angry at you?" Akihiko asked, still holding Baby Usui in his arms. "Did say something to her? But Momo-chan calling you a butthole was funny,"

A smirked was place on Akihiko's face as Kaname's eyes glowed dangerously at his eldest cousin.

"Akihiko-onii-sama," Yui called out his name as he turned around to see her running towards him. She noticed Kaname and she stopped running, sliding on her ballet shoes to make her stop when she noticed him.

"Kaname-itoko-sama? What are you doing here?" Yui asked her cousin, looking at him with confused purple eyes. "Sora-ōto-san requested for you not to come here, since Bloomie-chan caught you cheating on her,"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Bloom lied to me and found you cheating with someone," Akihiko asked Kaname. "Who in the hell did you f-"

Kaname didn't how to respond to Akihiko question, until they heard another scream from Bloom's bedroom that Yui just came out only a minute ago.

Kaname, Akihiko, Yui and the little ones were finally in Bloom's bedroom as they see her slowly getting up from her bed as she had both of her hands on the sides of her stomach. She looked like she was in pain, but she was holding back her tears and screams the best she can.

"Mommy!" Momohime cried.

She finally looked to see everyone in the bedroom with her and she also noticed her cheating husband.

"Kaname… what are you doing-Aahhh!"

"Bloom, what's the matter," Akihiko asked his sister as Kaname walked towards her and tries to help her stand up.

"I think I'm… in labor," Bloom sobbed quietly as she kept her eyes at her stomach. "I… I think… the baby's coming,"

* * *

If you don't remember Suki Kiryu. She is the daughter of Yuki and Zero. She has her father's silky silver hair and her mother's big cinnamon brown eyes. She is ten months now in the story.

OMG! Emergency! The event has finally come for Bloom and Kaname. Baby Kuran Number Two is on it's way and the flower pureblood is now in labor. What will they do now? Will this baby come out healthy? Or something will happen to it or maybe Bloom. She is eight months now!

I have started another story for the Sakurakoji Hime it's called A Twist In Kuran and Sakurakoji Time. Please check it out! I will do more chapters soon, but not while I'm working on the original story.

I have finished another story that only had two chapters, which is called Beautiful Story From The Heart. Chapter one involves Young Bloom and Kaname and Chapter Two is a future chappie! Check it out! It's super cute!

This is the last chance that you get to vote on whether Baby Kuran Number Two is actually a boy or a girl… or maybe something else! Get to my profile and vote until next Monday!


	50. A Pureblood's Little Miracle

myra k kuran, thanks for reviewing the last chappie… since you're only one who reviewed it… (awkward =_=)

What happened to the guest's reviews? Please come back and enjoy the story! We're almost to the final battle against Sara Shirabuki or should I say Sara Sakurakoji, the forgotten twin.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty~A Pureblood's Little Miracle**

"OK, Bloom," Akihiko said at the bottom of the stairs. "I want to stay calm and breathe,"

Bloom climbed down the stairs as she had one hand on her stomach while the other was holding onto the stairs railing. She was taking her steps one at a time as she looked at the bottom of the stairs to reach out to Akihiko. Yui, Momohime, and Baby Usui was with him as they watched Bloom climbing down the stairs with Kaname who was behind her the whole time, holding onto her back. He was carrying a overnight bag that he made for Bloom, Momohime, and the new baby in a flash.

"I'm keeping calm," Bloom cried out to her brother. "You need to shut the hell up and get me into a car,"

"Kaname, you will have to escort her to the hospital," Akihiko suggested. "I will have Yui and my son with me while I call mother and father,"

"No," Bloom cried, when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "If we call them, Kaname won't be able to see his child be born. Father will kick him out of the room and the hospital,"

"But, Bloom, we have no other choice," Akihiko told his sister. "We must inform our parents,"

When Akihiko taken out his phone, Kaname glared at the phone as his eyes turned dangerously red for the phone to fly across the foyer and broke the screen into pieces. Once Akihiko saw his phone in pieces, he immediately glowed his eyes at almighty pureblood with anger.

"That was my phone, ancestor,"

"We must not call them now," Kaname insisted while holding onto Bloom's waist from the back while she was breathing heavily and clutching onto her stomach. "We have to escort Bloom to the hospital. I'll call Dr. Sugiyama and she will help deliver our child,"

Once they finished the conversation, Bloom Yui, and Momohime was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Akihiko asked.

"KANAME!" Bloom screamed. "AKIHIKO! Put on your damn big boy underware and let's go!"

* * *

Once Kaname, Bloom, and the rest of the family arrived at the hospital, the night class and others happened to be there in the waiting room watching the whole labor story in front of them. Kaname was talking to the hospital receptionist as Akihiko was next to him with Yui. Baby Usui was sleeping in his little car seat carrier while Momohime was keeping an eye on him.

"Headmaster, are you alright," Yuki asked.

Kaien pulled out his hand from a plastic bowl of ice cubes to look at the damage of what Bloom done to it.

"My hand!" He whined.

"Oh grow up godfather, I'm having a baby," Bloom said, looking at the crying head hunter. She held onto her knees as she bend down. "Oh… it feels like hell,"

"I have to admit" Zero looked at his broken hand while holding his plastic bowl of ice cubes. "She's strong for a pregnant pureblood,"

Kaname looked at him. "And this coming from a hunter who hates his own kind?"

"I'm serious, Kaname," Zero glared at the almighty pureblood.

Hanabusa walked towards the pregnant pureblood.

"Bloom, are you alright," Hanabusa asked. "Are you in any type of pain,"

Bloom glared her blue eyes at him as she was getting very annoyed by him at the moment. "Yes I am in pain. My ass, my back, and my stomach is hurting my lower parts, Hanabusa Idiot,"

Bloom grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Would you like to experience the same pain that I gave to Takuma-chan?"

Hanabusa looks over to see two hospital doctors lifting up Takuma slowly as he was placed onto the stretcher. Bloom had broken his back as she as trying to hug him for the first time in two years.

Hanabusa gulped. "No," he whimpered.

"Good," she let go of his collar roughly as he fallen on the ground. "You're getting on my nerves,"

"Please, miss lady," Yui begged. "Bloomie-chan needs help now,"

"Listen, my father must not know about my sister who is walking around in labor, when you should be giving her a wheelchair," Akihiko informed the receptionist who wasn't doing her job. All she was doing while Bloom's father was away is using the nail buffer the fix her nails and being on her phone.

Akihiko was trying to keep his anger down as Kaname was keeping an eye on Bloom who was talking to Yuki and Zero.

So far nothing bad hasn't happened in the past hour.

Once turned away from Bloom for only five seconds, he heard another cry from her as he turned around to see her standing in a pool of amniotic fluid.

"Mommy, did you went pee-pee," Momohime asked her mother.

Then Kaname and the others smelled something in air, which hit their nose nostrils. His eyes glowed dangerously red as he smelled Bloom's blood in the air. The small blood stain was sollied on her jeans as everyone looked to see it.

"Kaname, Akihiko… hurry up!" Bloom cried, clutching onto her stomach.

"Get my wife a wheelchair. NOW!" Kaname yelled at the receptionist as he slammed his balled up fist onto the desk and she fallen out of her chair, immediately calling for someone to bring in a wheelchair.

Under five seconds, Bloom was finally in a wheelchair as Kaname helped her, until the receptionist walked towards the couple and quickly apologize for keeping them for waiting for so long.

Bloom was clutching onto her stomach, before she looked up at the apologizing receptionist with a glare in her blue eyes. Her blue eyes were back to being soft, until she felt another contraction coming.

"Excuse me…" Bloom called out to the receptionist. "Please, help me…" she held out her right hand. "Let me hold your hand,"

The receptionist nodded and did not complain as she gave her left hand to Bloom. The flower pureblood gave out all of her strength to fight against the contraction while breaking the receptionist's hand.

The receptionist had her mouth wide open and also her eyes were widened as Bloom was crushing her hand. She fallen to her knees as she was experiencing this pain from the flower pureblood.

"Get this woman to her room," the receptionist cried while still feeling her hand being crushed by Bloom, until she finally let go when Kaname started pushing the wheelchair towards the hospital wing doors.

Akihiko, Yui, Yuki, Zero, and the others were following Kaname and Bloom into the hospital hallway so they can reach the elevator together. A human doctor who had a white hospital coat on with short black hair and blue eyes looked at the size of the people coming down the hallway to reach the elevator. He immediately stopped them as they backed away and ended up back into the waiting room.

"Wait, are you all friends and family,"

"Yes!" Everyone replied with a sense of irritation.

"Please, I need someone to verify,"

Akihiko walked towards the human doctor. "I'm her brother. I'm watching her until our parents return back from their trip,"

"OK, you can be with her," the doctor said. "Anyone else?"

He looked at Kaname who was holding onto the wheelchair handles. "Are you her husband,"

"Yes," Kaname replied. "Yes, I am,"

"Well, he's not exactly my husband at the moment" Bloom replied while holding onto the wheelchair. "He's more like a pain in the ass right now,"

"Miss, you are allowed to have one more person in the room with you," the doctor inform the pregnant pureblood.

Bloom turned around to see who else can be in the room with her. Her brother Akihiko was allowed to help her while giving birth, but she had no other choice to have Kaname with her as well.

Bloom sighed and closed her eyes. "Listen to me carefully, Kaname Kuran. Once this child is born, it doesn't mean that we're back together again. Are we clear?"

"Bloom, I don't know what to say,"

"Either you can watch me give birth in the room." Bloom screamed. "Or stand there and watch me give birth on this hospital floor,"

"Alright," Kaname replied. "I understand. Just let me beside you while giving birth to our child,"

Bloom nodded, before she noticed her daughter walking towards her. "Mommy, Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," the human doctor stood on his knees in front of the pureblood toddler. "Your mommy and daddy have to be alone this time,"

Momohime looked up at her mother and father.

"Come here," Bloom outstretched her arms to her daughter as she hugged her. "I'll see you soon, Momo-chan. In a few hours, you will have a baby brother or a sister; I promise,"

"Bye-bye, Mommy," Momohime remove herself from her mother as she slowly walked towards her father without looking up at him and hugged his right leg. "I'm sorry, Daddy, Daddy,"

"It's alright," Kaname lifted her up and hugged her, as her small arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you, my little princess,"

Kaname places a loving kiss on the side of her forehead.

Momohime started to cry as she was holding onto her father tightly, until Akihiko removed her from her father and held onto her uncle. "I'm going to stay here and watch Momo-chan and the others. You have to be there for her now,"

"You trust me now, Akihiko?" Kaname asked.

"Since, you are my cousin-"

"Akihiko," Bloom called out his name loudly. "I'm having a baby here! You dumbass!"

"You're lucky I can't hurt you now," Akihiko warned him. "Now go and help bring your second child into the world,"

Kaname nodded as he started wheelchairing Bloom down the hallway and towards the elevator. Once Bloom pressed the button for the elevator to call, the doors opened as Kaname wheelchairing her into it before turning around to face the others who was saying good luck to them. Now Bloom and Kaname were once again alone after a whole week of being separated. And there were on their way to the room where the next Kuran princess or maybe a prince will be born in the next couple of hours.

* * *

Snowflakes were falling down from the clouds as the winter was settling in. It was going to be a very cold December with the snow falling to the ground. Bloom was looking out the window trying to keep herself occupied. Her long pink was in a tight ponytail with a few strands of it were on the side of her forehead. She was wearing a white hospital gown with a IV in her arm, just what the Kuran's private doctor made for her have to pass this off as a normal human childbirth.

A heart beat monitor was beeping rapidly for both Bloom and also for the unborn child. Bloom was trying to relax as the contractions were coming closer like every two minutes.

Dr. Sugiyama was looking at the heart monitor as she was alarmed by it. Bloom had sweat beads coming down her forehead as she was holding onto the hospital railings, waiting for the doctor's response about her and the unborn child's health. Kaname has stepped out of the room to change into the hospital sanitary ware as he was doing an errand for Bloom. She needed ice for her mouth since she needed it so badly after being hot for the longest.

"Oh, Good God!" Bloom cried. "Somebody help me,"

It caught Dr. Sugiyama's attention as she wheeled her chair to where she was at the bottom of the hospital bed, before she checked to see how far along is she. Once she checked with her rubber gloves, she looked up at the sweating pureblood.

"It's almost time, Bloom-sama," Dr. Sugiyama informed the flower pureblood. "Just keep breathing in and out,"

"I'm breathing… I'm freaking breathing… It hurts so much," Bloom sobbed. "Where is the asshole when I need to crush his hand the most,"

While Bloom was holding onto the railings of the hospital bed, she immediately called out his name.

"KANAMMMMEEEEE!" she cried.

As soon as she called out his name, he was finally back dressed for the delivery with a cup of ice cubes just for Bloom. He walked towards Bloom's left side as he pulled up a chair next to the flower pureblood.

"I'm here for you, Bloom," Kaname said before grabbing a white washcloth and used it to clean off her sweaty forehead that was covering her damp but front bangs. "You will be alright as long as I'm here,"

Bloom moaned loudly as she felt something that she remembered from the first time when she gave birth to Momohime. "I have an urge to push,"

The private doctor checked once again until she looked to see that was baby was crowning and that's when she moved closer.

Bloom was curling up her small toes for her to hold it in. But this time, there was no way that Bloom wasn't going to hold it for much longer.

It was truly time for Baby Kuran Number Two to enter into this beautiful world.

* * *

"OK, on the next contraction I want you to push,"

Bloom closed her blue eyes and squeezed the almighty pureblood's hand. She was trying her hardest not to scream out loud. Kaname was looking at Bloom as she was sweating and crying her eyes out. He truly understand what is happening to her after experiencing for the first time.

As Bloom relaxed against the pillows, she was trying her best to control her breathing. Her eyes were closed as she was panting raggedly.

She turned her head slowly towards Kaname as he was rubbing her knuckles before placing a kiss on them. She smiled sweetly before she can hear the heart monitor beating faster. Kaname and Dr. Sugiyama looked at the screen as the baby's heart monitor was dropping.

"Bloom-sama, don't be alarmed," Dr. Sugiyama requested. "But your child is going into distress,"

"What?" Bloom looked up at the doctor after resting her head on the pillows. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my child?"

Bloom closed her eyes as she winced at the next contraction. She let out a tiny yelp as she gave out a small push while her right hand was holding onto the railing. Kaname wiped some of the sweat of the flower pureblood's forehead. Once the pain disappeared for a few short seconds, she turned to face Kaname before she started speaking.

"Kaname… I wanna go home," Bloom whined.

Kaname smiled. "Come on, Bloom," he encouraged her. "You're doing so well,"

"Oh, shut up, asshole," Bloom snapped, glaring at the almighty pureblood.

"Bloom-sama, I need another push,"

Once she hear the doctor informing her that she had to push again, she had no other choice but to do it again.

"Aahhh!" Bloom cried, before she blinked her eyes once more as her blue eyes turned dangerously red.

"We have a head," Dr. Sugiyama informed. "You're doing great, Bloom-sama. I need one more big push and you'll be holding your child,"

Bloom closed her eyes while tears were still coming, laying down against the pillows.

"Ka-na-meh-meh-meh!" Bloom cried as she gave out a small push.

"One more push,"

"I'm so tired…"

Bloom slowly let go of his hand as she covered her face with her hands. Kaname moved to have a closer look at the baby coming out of her. Of course, it was going to be gross, but he had to just cheer and encourage her to push once more.

Kaname blushed slightly before looking away. The private doctor cleaned up the baby's face to show him. The bloody but crowning baby had a head full of brown hair. "Bloom, I can see our child's face," Kaname said. "Our child's beautiful,"

Bloom remove her hands as more tears were still coming out. She held onto the hospital railings. "I can't… I can't do this. I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I can't do this anymore,"

Bloom's blue eyes widened before closing her eyes as she screamed when she felt another contraction. Her whole world stop once she felt the pain disappeared. Her heart was still beating fast, as she lay her head down to relaxed against the pillows.

Kaname looked to see the private doctor holding a crying baby in her arms covered with a hospital baby blanket. The baby was red from screaming as it was covering with baby juices and Bloom's blood. As Kaname watches the doctor cleaning off the baby, he cut the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes to see the baby in the doctor's arms cleaning the screaming child. She smiled sweetly as she watches while having her head against the pillows.

"What's the sex," Kaname asked, while the private doctor had the crying baby in her arms, now clean for them to see the baby themselves.

"It's… it's a boy, Kaname-sama," Dr. Sugiyama replied. "A beautiful baby boy,"

She places the screaming child into Kaname's arms gently as he looked down at the small child.

The baby boy look exactly like his father. The baby had small tufts of chocolate brown hair as he was squirming in her father's arms. He smiled down at the small baby as he held him close to his heart.

He moved closer to Bloom as she turned her attention to the crying baby in Kaname's arms.

"Is that my baby?" Bloom asked tiredly.

"Yes, it's a boy," Kaname replied. "We have a son, Bloom,"

"Can…" Bloom outstretched her arms slowly. "Can I hold my son?"

Kaname nodded as he place the baby into Bloom's arms. The baby's head was resting against her mother's skin, until he stopped crying and opened his eyes. Mocha colored eyes is what the baby boy possess from his father. The baby stare at his mother and father with child-like wonder eyes, as he kept his stare at his mother.

Bloom smiled sweetly before placing a kiss on his forehead, earning a small but satisfying coo from the baby.

"Hello my son. You're so beautiful," Bloom greeted.

"Yes, you are. Yes, you are. But guess what?" Bloom cooed to her son, which such great joy of being a mother. "Your name is Shinichi Haruka Kuran,"

Kaname arched his eyebrow. "Shinichi Haruka?"

Bloom turned to face Kaname. "I thought of that name, because he's our first and true son." She explained to him while cradling the baby boy. "I wanted to name our son after your father. But I couldn't decide on whether or not to call him Shinichi or Haruka. So, I thought of him having two names, just like what my parents did to me,"

Kaname smiled before placing a long strand of her pink hair behind her ear. "It's perfect," Kaname replied. "Our son Shinichi Haruka Kuran,"

Kaname reached over to touched his son's head as he felt the soft brown hair against his fingers. He place a kiss on his forehead before the baby turned his attention towards his father. His child like eyes look at him. Just keeping his stare at his father's warm smile, until his left arm was trying to reach for him. Kaname moved his head closer to the baby's reaching hand, until he felt Shinichi's hand touching his hand.

Kaname closed his eyes as he felt Shinichi's small hand touching his lips, before his lips kissed against his small hand. Earning a small but happy coo, Shinichi showed a small smile to his father. Shinichi had Bloom's smile and Kaname loved that about him.

Bloom smiled sweetly at the father and son scene in front of her, before she felt the weight inside of her. She felt weak for a second, until her eyesight was getting blurry.

"Kaname…" Bloom called out his name weakly.

Bloom's grip around Shinichi was slowly letting go of his small body as she leaned back into the pillows and her blue eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing slowed.

Kaname looked at Bloom wide-eyed as Baby Shinichi started crying out for his mother.

"Bloom… Bloom, please open your eyes and stay with us," Kaname called out her name, before he remove the baby from her grip.

He held the baby boy in his left arm as he bit down on his right wrist for his blood to come out. He place his bleeding wrist under her nose as she wasn't responding to the sweet blood in the air. Kaname was getting worried about Bloom not waking up to the blood.

The heart monitor was dropping as Bloom's blood pressure was going down. Dr. Sugiyama looked at Bloom's heart monitor, until she looked at the other heart monitor that was used for the baby. It was dropping down as well.

"What's happening," Kaname asked.

"Get an oxygen mask on her,"

The nurse nodded and then did as was told. She slid the mask on the unconscious pureblood and Kaname looked back at the private doctor who was checking on her heartbeat with the stethoscope. She checked on her heartbeat and it was slowing down, until she checked her stomach.

She massage it gently, until she felt something that shocked her. Her stomach was still hard, but why was that? She felt something beating against her gloved hand, until she placed the stethoscope against her stomach.

Her brown eyes widened as she looked at the nurse. "Call for the operating room!"

The nurse nodded as she ran out of the room to get more doctors to help.

"Bloom! Come on, stay with us,"

He removed the oxygen mask around Bloom's mouth, before he drank some of his blood from his wrist, into his mouth and place his own lips against hers. The blood from his mouth was slipping out of her mouth as she was taken it or swallowing it. It was falling down her chin as her mouth was half way open.

Two doctor orderlies that were Level B who worked under Sora Sakurakoji came in as one of them taken Baby Shinichi out of his father's left arm. The other one was pushing Kaname away from the hospital bed where his unconscious lover stood still in silence.

Baby Shinichi was crying as the other doctor was taking him down the hallway and towards the nursery, away from his mother and father.

"That's my wife," he screamed as the doctor was trying his best to pushed him out of the room and closed the door on him.

"That's my dear rose," he cried. "BLOOM!"

Kaname fallen to his knees and started crying.

No, this wasn't right. He expected his wife to alive and breathing, holding their son once again. They didn't spend months preparing for this. Bloom had not had enough time for her to spend more time with their son. Why couldn't the private doctor tell him what was happening to Bloom? Why she couldn't tell him that she needs to be send to the operating room?

How was he going to break the news to everyone that the baby was OK, but Bloom wasn't?

Why couldn't they just be happy?

"Bloom… I need you… We need you," Kaname cried softly. "Please, just come back to me,"

* * *

Bloom has been sent to the operating room and Kaname has been kicked out of the room! What is happening to her?! Will she be alright? Or will it be another surprise for everyone?

So, Bloom and Kaname just had a baby boy named Shinichi Haruka Kuran who looks exactly like Kaname. I wonder what kind of a baby boy is he going to be when he grows up?

Is he going to be like his mother Bloom? Or is he going to be more like his father, Kaname?

I decided to give the baby boy two names instead of one name. I know that I was supposed to have one name for the baby boy, but I thought it was alright. And also Momohime has two names and Bloom as well.

And to let you know that on March 4th, if you follow the story and love Kaname and Bloom. It was their wedding anniversary in real life and the story. Let's celebrate the good times!

Me and my bestie SakuraHime2001 have created this chapter together, so thank you my bestie for all of your help!


	51. A Pureblood's Miracle Times Two

myra k kuran, SakuraHime2001, Melissa Fairy, Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3, and Guest #4, thank for reviewing!

OtakuuCrazy, Scarlet303, xXYuseiXAkikoXx, thanks for favoriting and following the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty One~A Pureblood's Miracle Times Two**

Kaname waited.

He waited for the longest.

There was nothing he can do, but wait.

He was watching the doors to the labor and delivery ward as he was sitting still on one of the chairs. He covered his face sometimes since he was tired after having the most memorable experience that he was going to remember. The birth of his son, Shinichi Haruka.

And also… the dying breath of his soon to be ex-wife and ex queen to the vampire society, Bloom Sakurakoji. He wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to be by her side once more. But… what if she died and he wasn't there until the very end of the flower pureblood's life.

Now he was more than worried about her.

The sound of the labor and delivery ward doors opened and closed were heard as Dr. Sugiyama walked towards Kaname who had his face covered with his large hands. He decided not to look at the private doctor, until he waited for the news that Bloom was nothing but glass shards and dust.

"Kaname-sama,"

Kaname didn't say anything.

"I'm here to tell you that Bloom-sama's in recovery now,"

Kaname finally looked up at the private doctor as he slowly stood up to look at her concerned brown eyes.

"And I would love to say congratulations," Dr. Sugiyama said. "You have beautiful baby son and a magnificent baby girl,"

Kaname's eyes widened until he looked confused at the private doctor.

"What do you mean by a son and a daughter?" Kaname asked. "Bloom and I only have a son,"

"It appears that Bloom-sama was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl," Dr. Sugiyama explained. "It seems that the baby girl didn't appear on the ultrasound, because she was hidden. She was almost three inches away from her mother's lungs."

The doors opened once again as an aristocrat doctor walked towards the private doctor and the almighty pureblood, holding a small pink child in his arms.

That was Kaname's daughter he had in his arms.

"Lord Kaname," the doctor said. "This is your twin daughter,"

Kaname walked closer towards the doctor holding his daughter as he looked down upon the small cute child who was asleep. The aristocrat doctor slowly gave the child to him as Kaname held her in his arms gently.

"Congratulations, Lord Kaname," the aristocrat doctor said. "You are a lucky father,"

The doctor walked down the hallway as he didn't get a response from the almighty pureblood. It was not right to disturb a pureblood vampire while there was peace around him.

Kaname was awestruck when he was holding another baby. His second daughter was so beautiful to him.

The baby girl looked exactly like Bloom, but only the small version of her. She had tuffs of her mother's strawberry pink hair as a small headband with a white bow was around her small head. He remembers holding Bloom for the first time when she was just only a week old at the time.

"Hi, princess," Kaname greeted softly.

Once his tiny whisper reach the small child's ears, she slowly began to open her small eyes as she rubbed them. Her eyes were wide and big like her mother's, but they were the same color like her father's. Mocha colored stare back at the same color eyes, as she was looking up at this strange person for the first time.

"You're so beautiful, just like your mother," Kaname complemented softly.

The baby girl kept her gaze at her father until a smile was placed on her lips.

She remembers that voice.

That sweet and caring voice.

This was her father that she will grow to love.

The baby girl grabbed onto one of her father's long fingers as stares at it, before smiling once again at her father. Kaname was going to know that his twin daughter was going to be a Daddy's girl.

* * *

Bloom was walking around. She felt like she was separated from her body. But she was surrounded by a bright light. She didn't know where she was or what happened. Only the flower pureblood remember that she was holding her son, Shinichi in her arms before she felt light headed and passed out.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Bloom called out.

" _Hello, descendent of mine,"_

Bloom turned around to see another pureblood in front of her. She had the same long pink hair, but it was more paler. Her big eyes were dark purple like they were magical to her. She had on a long white dress with few tears on the skirt of the dress. Around her neck was a crimson red cloak with a hood.

"Who… who are you?"

She giggled. _"You don't recall me, Young Bloom. But I am ten thousand years old."_

Bloom was thinking about who can be that age as a pureblood vampire. Until it struck her. This was her ancestor.

" _Rosalie… Rosalie Sakurakoji?"_

" _Yes, I am her,"_ Rosalie replied with a small smile. " _And I see that you have started a life with my lover,"_

"Your lover,"

" _Yes, Kaname was definitely my lover,"_ Rosalie replied. _"I took care of him, while he took care of me. We survive though our pureblood ages, but when it got tough for us to be together. I sacrificed myself in order for him to have a life of his own,"_

"But, he didn't have a life of his own. He put himself to sleep. He waited for you. And there was nothing he can do, but die in his sleep."

" _Yes, but he did start over with his new family,"_

His new family. She means Haruka, Juri, Tsubaki, and Sora.

" _And you gave him a family of his own,"_

His family of his very own. Momohime and Shinichi.

" _But, his life will continue with these miracles, because you gave them to him,_ " Rosalie walked towards her and patted her right shoulder. _"Do you love him, my descendant?"_

"I… I'm not sure…"

" _Bloom… you are the key to his heart. He never had this feeling before. Even before you were brought into this world. You showed him so much happiness and kindness to him… Should you throw everything away?"_

" _I'm not so sure, Rosalie,"_ Bloom looked up at her. _"What do think I should do?"_

" _I should say listen to your heart, but you must hear him out,"_

Bloom looked away. "Even though, I let the girl go and I yelled at him..

Bloom sighed. "I'll try and listen, but it doesn't mean we're back together again,"

" _Alright, my descendant,"_ Rosalie replied. _"Before you return to your body and see him and your children once more. There is something that we need to discuss. Someone with a heart of evil is threaten to steal someone that you love away from your heart. But you must have a strong and brave heart. There is very little time and there is no other choice for you to accept your fate as a_ _ **Sakurakoji Hime**_ _,"_

" _I must go now, my descendant,"_ She let go of her shoulder as she walked backwards while slowly disappearing. _"Remember this, your flames will become stronger if it continues to grow along with your old flame,"_

 _"_ Wait… wait… ROSALIE!"

* * *

"Rosa...lie…" Bloom moaned in her sleep. She can hear the heart monitor beeping as she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was staring at the ceiling of the expensive hospital room that Kaname order for her right after surgery.

As stares up at the tiles of the hospital ceiling, she felt a warm but large hand holding onto her small and petite hand. She turned her head slightly to see Kaname resting his head on the edge of the hospital bed, still holding her her hand.

" _He's been waiting for me,"_ Bloom thought to herself. _"After what I done to him,"_

"Kana…" Bloom's left hand slowly reached out to his chocolate locks as she touches the back of his head, before he moved slightly against her touch.

He slowly raises his head up to see than an angel of light who was in front of him. He was alive and breathing in front of him. His dear rose was alright now.

"Bloom,"

Kaname stare at the awaken flower pureblood for a few seconds until he planted his lips onto her soft ones. Bloom was wide-eyed at the almighty pureblood surprise kiss after she was divorcing him. She didn't know how to respond to it, so she decided not to move her lips and waiting for him to remove his.

Her widened blue eyes stare at the almighty pureblood's as he was still smiling with such great joy of his cousin made it out of her sleep.

"My love," Kaname grabbed her small hands into his owns, before kissing each palm. "I'm glad that you've awaken from your sleep. You frightened me,"

"Well…" Bloom said while she was thinking about what to say to him. "I'm sorry, but why did you kiss me,"

"I… I needed it." Kaname replied. "Those soft and pink lips are like the color of our life source. I miss that warm feeling once more,"

After a few more seconds, Bloom broke the silence.

"Shinichi…"

Kaname raised his head to look at his cousin who was looking at the hospital crib that had Shinichi who was still asleep.

"Bloom, while you were put under oxygen," Kaname explained, once Bloom finally looked at him. "We were blessed with another. We have twins to raise,"

Bloom was wide-eyed and confused. "Twins? I was pregnant with twins?!"

At the last question that Bloom asked which was loud, she and the almighty pureblood can hear one of the baby's crying softly after hearing its mother's voice.

Kaname smiled as stood up and walked towards the crib, cradling Shinichi in his arms. The baby pureblood was whining softly as he felt his father's presence. Then once he was placed into his mother's arms, he can hear the shushing noise of her mother calming her down.

After calming Shinichi down, he opened his eyes to see his mother's beautiful blue eyes staring back at him while he was small hands were outside of his hospital blanket he was wrapped it.

"Hi, Shinichi Haruka," Bloom greeted softly. "Did you miss Mommy? I bet you did. Mommy was just sleeping, cutie pie,"

Shinichi was smiling at his mother while he was getting attention from her.

"Bloom,"

She turned her head towards Kaname as he was cradling their newborn twin daughter. He was holding the baby girl close to his chest as her small arms were sticking out from the hospital blanket.

"This is our daughter," Kaname introduce still holding the baby girl in his arms. He was looking down at her beautiful face as it reminded him of Bloom.

He finally looked up from the baby girl's face and then back at Bloom's face. "Our little princess,"

Kaname slowly places the baby girl into Bloom's left arm as she was holding both babies at the same time. She kept her awestruck stare at the babies as they were moving their arms around to try and reach to their mother's soft like face. Bloom finally looked at her beautiful baby girl as she was smiling at the splitting image of her. She had the most beautiful pink hair with small curls and magnificent wide eyes just like her.

When she looked at both of the twins eye color, they both share the same eyes color like their father, Kaname.

"Hello, my babies," Bloom greeted them. "You two are both a precious gift from God. Just like your big sister, Momo-chan. I have been waiting for you and I'm so glad that you two are both alive and healthy,"

Bloom kissed both of their heads as she held them close to her. She felt a slight tug from her pink hair locks as Shinichi and the unnamed baby girl were both pulling them. The babies noticed their mother's smile as they were please by letting them play with through their small like fingers.

"There's so beautiful, Kaname,"

"No, they are more than beautiful," Kaname said before looking at the flower pureblood. "They're magnificent,"

Kaname's long finger touched the baby girl's small like cheek as her small hand grabbed it, before trying to turned her head around, giving him a toothless smile.

Bloom smiled. "It looks like you and Momo-chan have some competition on who's Daddy's little girl,"

The baby girl cooed in response before looking back at her mother. Kaname chuckled before placing a kiss on her small pink curls, have her small hand touching her head where he kissed her.

* * *

"Ahhh! There's so adorable!" Kaien said.

"They looked like Lord Kaname and Bloom," Hanabusa said.

"Onii-sama, itoko-sama, they are so cute," Yuki said while holding Suki in her arms.

Bloom was sitting in her rocking chair in the hospital room holding her baby son, Shinichi. He was dressed in a blue stripe onesie that had a bee on the front of it. Kaname was holding the unnamed baby girl in his arms who was dressed in a purple onesie with a small pink elephant on it.

Momohime was looking down at her baby sister in her father's arms. She was happy for her baby brother, Shinichi. But somehow, she might have a wave of jealousy growing around her, since the unnamed baby girl was getting the attention from everyone especially her favorite uncle Hanabusa.

"He looks exactly like Kuran-dojo," Rima said, looking down at Baby Shinichi alongside with Serni

"Yeah, he does look like cousin,"

Bloom looked up at everyone. "I'm just happy to have two babies who are alive and strong, like me and him," Bloom commented.

"I don't like my sister," Momohime said crossing her arms.

Bloom laughed. "Momo-chan. Silly girl, why don't you like her?"

"Why are you saying that, Princess," Kaname asked his daughter, still holding onto the sleeping baby pureblood. "I still love you,"

"Do you Daddy?" Momohime asked, turning her head to face him.

"Why, Momo-chan?" Hanabusa asked. "Why don't you like your baby sister? She's so adorable,"

Her eyes glowed dangerously red in front of her favorite uncle as he jumped once he noticed the hatred in her glowing eyes. "I hate you, Uncle Idiot!"

"Momo-chan hates me?!" Hanabusa said shocked.

"Kaname-onii-sama, what are their names," Yuki asked her brother.

"Yes, Bloomie-chan, what is my niece and nephew's name?" Yui said touching Shinichi's soft left cheek as he shifted in his mother's arms.

Bloom looked down at the baby boy who happened to fallen asleep before looking up at Kaname who stood up from the bed and walked towards the mother of his children.

"This is our son, Shinichi Haruka," Bloom introduced.

"And this special little princess is my love,"

"My love?"

Bloom giggled. "Her is name is Airi. Kaname nicknames her Ai for love,"

"Shinichi Haruka and Airi Kuran," Yuki rolled those names. "Those are perfect for them,"

"But, I'm going to call Airi-chan, Chibi-Bloom," Akihiko said. "Because, she looks exactly like her beautiful mother,"

Kaname nodded before he heard a small coo coming from Baby Airi.

"What's the matter, Ai? What's wrong, my little princess,"

"Princess?" Momohime said her nickname.

That was her nickname and now that Airi came into the picture. The cuteness. The love. The attention. And now her nickname. She walked towards her father, before pulling on his white slacks to get his attention.

"I thought I was your princess, Daddy," Momohime said showing tears.

She was about to cry. Kaname was now worried that she gave her nickname away to Airi, even though Momohime was his little princess.

"Well, Momohime,"

"I hate my baby sister!" Momohime said stomping her feet. She started rolling around on the floor as she was slamming her balled up fist against the floor while she cried. "I hate you, butthole Daddy!"

Kaien immediately picked up the screaming child as she cried against his left shoulder, wrapping her small arms around him.

"Goddaddy, Daddy's a meanie," Momohime sobbed as Kaien tries his best to calm her down. He left out of the room with the crying pureblood toddler, before everyone in the room hear Shinichi crying as well.

"She's going through the terrible twos," Bloom said as an excuse.

Everyone nodded.

Bloom was comforting him the best she can, until she realized what did he wanted. It was already the twins feeding time. So, she told everyone to come back later once the twins are fed and resting in their cribs.

As everyone left, Bloom slowly remove her hospital gown as she guided Shinichi towards the nipple where his feedings are. Once she felt and hear Shinichi sucking onto her nipple for his food, Bloom looked at the child as his small hand was touching the top of her breast. He was sucking greedily as he was enjoying his feeding.

She swore that he was just like Kaname when he takes control of her body while having sex.

"Kaname," Bloom got his attention as he was still holding Airi in his arms. "You have to give Ai-chan another nickname since you made your own little princess cry with the tears. She's probably going to hate you once she finished crying,"

"I realized that, Bloom," Kaname said while looking down at the baby girl who was sucking her thumb, letting her father know that she was hungry as well. "For now on, I'm calling her my little flower, since she's still my love,"

"That's my nickname of what my father called me," Bloom smiled when she commented about that. "But that's alright,"

Bloom looked back at the baby boy as he was sucking greedily on her nipple before feeling Kaname's presence coming closer along with Airi.

Without looking or turning away from Shinichi, she started speaking once more.

"You can leave now,"

"What are you saying, Bloom?" Kaname said placing Airi in her hospital crib.

"I mean you can leave if you want to," Bloom repeated clearly. "I'll be fine, by myself with the twins,"

"But you can barely take care of yourself, my dear rose-"

"Don't call me that no more," Bloom stopped his speaking once she finally looked at him. "Kaname, I don't need or even want you anymore. I just wanted you to see your twins be born and then you can leave,"

"Bloom, I want to be there for you, Momohime, Shinichi, and also Airi," Kaname confessed. "You're the reason why I'm still living today,"

"Why am I part of the reason," Bloom asked. "After what happened over the last week was nothing that I was excited to see. I came home from Graham Crackers, just to find you sleeping with Ruka,"

"Bloom, please, just let me explain,"

"I-"

" _Listen to your heart. At least hear him out, my descendant,"_

Bloom signed before closing her eyes. "Alright, say what you have to say. But after that once I leave from the hospital, I'm going back to Sakurakoji Manor with the children,"

Kaname stood on his knees for Bloom to look at him.

"Bloom, I never meant to have an affair with you," Kaname confessed. "There was so much going on. From the vampire society. Our twins being born. And also having a love life. You mean more to me, just like our children we brought into this beautiful world. I love you ever since I met you when you just a small baby,"

"Are you saying this, because you think that I was cheating on you with Hanabusa," Bloom asked. "Because I can tell you that he only kissed me and I ended up punching him at the end. If you would have listened to me, instead of me finding you in that position along with my father. None of this would have never happen, Kaname Kuran,"

Kaname place two fingers underneath her chin to make her look away from Shinichi. "I can reassure, my innocent Bloom that I will never hurt your feelings once more. I forgot about that stupid girl now, since she had a crush on me from the beginning."

"From the beginning?!" Bloom said with a hint of anger.

"It was when I met her at a young age," Kaname explained. "Please, Bloom…"

Kaname slowly remove her hand from holding Shinichi as a pillow was supporting his neck. He kissed her small hand, while still holding onto it with his own hands.

"Return back home with me… It's been so quiet, since I miss you and Princess so much,"

Bloom thought about it long and hard before giving him his answer.

"I don't know about returning back to Kuran Manor, Kaname," Bloom replied. "But I can at least stay the night, since I left a few of my things for me and the babies,"

"Would you like that Shinichi?" Bloom cooed to the baby boy. "Would you like to be your father overnight?"

Shinichi finally removed his small mouth from the nipple as he let out a small burp, let them know that he was truly full from eating.

Bloom and Kaname smile and laughed at the oldest twin as he had a toothless smile on his face.

* * *

Two days later, Bloom was released from the hospital as she was holding the twins in her arms while they were wide awake. Bloom was smiling as Kaname was finishing out the paperwork for her to be released by him. He wheelchaired her out to the car as he helped place Shinichi and Airi into their own car seat which he happened to buy in a short amount of time.

"Can we take Ai back?" Momohime asked.

"No, Shinichi and Airi are coming home with us, Princess," Kaname told his daughter. She was sitting between the twins car seat while sitting down in her very own toddler car seat with her arms crossed.

"I still hate you Daddy," Momohime mumbled underneath her breath.

"Momohime Kuran," Bloom stood up from her wheelchair. "Behave to your father or no dessert for you tonight,"

"OK, Mommy," Momohime changed her attitude once she heard about the dessert.

"Remember," Bloom climbed into the car as Kaname helped her. "I'm staying there overnight after that I'm leaving,"

"I understand, Bloom," Kaname looked back at Momohime playing on her kiddie tablet. Shinichi was sucking on a green soothie pacifier. Airi was playing with the ribbon that was connected to her purple soothie pacifier onto her outfit while cooing softy. Momohime looked at Airi for a second, before the baby girl stare at her, earning a hmhp from the pureblood toddler.

Kaname chuckled before starting up his black luxury car and drove them out of the hospital and they were on their way to Kuran Manor.

* * *

It was one late night.

Bloom will be returning back to Sakurakoji Manor in the morning. In the next two days, Sora and Tsubaki will be returning soon and if they found out that she was here instead of back at home. She probably won't be seeing another sun or moon from out her window if she goes against their wishes.

Kaname had put the twins down for their sleep after when Hana Mizuki had gave them each a bottle of warm honey milk to help them get to sleep a lot faster.

He places them into the crib that was set up just for them. He covered them with Bloom's blue blanket that has been kept for so long since she was just a small baby. He watched them carefully, before reaching out to them placing a kiss on their foreheads.

He kissed his son's head. "Sweet dreams, my son,"

Shinichi only moved his arms to the top of his head, after feeling and hearing his father's voice and lips.

Then he kissed his daughter's head. "Good night, my little flower,"

Airi only cooed softly once she heard his voice.

Once he walked towards the door, holding onto the handle. His senses immediately caught Bloom's scent. His eyes glowed dangerously from his bloodlust. He needed blood. And he needed it now. He was breathing heavily as he closed the door to the twins nursery. His throat was burning with thirst.

"Bloom…"

As he finally made it to the guest room where Bloom was sleeping there instead of their own bedroom. He opened the door, surprising Bloom while she was changing into her nightgown, showing her full breasts before lifting it down.

Bloom screamed as she covered her breasts after placing her nightgown over her body.

Kaname was now hungry for her blood and her body now.

"Baka! Pervert!" Bloom yelled at him. "Ever heard of knocking?"

She tries to throw a parenting book at him until he walked towards her showing his glowing red eyes.

"Bloom, I am thirsty,"

Bloom gulped. "I can tell Kaname, but I can't let you have my blood,"

Kaname didn't listen as he left the door open and pinned Bloom to the wall.

"Please, my sweet and innocent Bloom," Kaname asked hoarsely.

Bloom was wide-eyed and frightened by his glowing red eyes. She felt paralyzed. Her body couldn't move. All she can do was just stand there while being pinned to the wall.

He licked her neck before sinking his fangs into her smooth skin. Blood as splattered on the wall. Kaname wrapped his arms her waist and one of his hand buried into her pink locks, giving him a better access to her neck. As Bloom cried and gasped out his name sharply, her hands were roaming her back until she noticed someone who shouldn't be up at the late hour.

Momohime.

Kaname couldn't stop himself as he dranked Bloom's life source away from her. Bloom was whimpering and moaning until she felt more lightweight than before. After a while, Kaname felt Bloom's body slacken against him. He pulled back and looked down as Bloom's head lolled back and her sapphire blue eyes were closed.

* * *

Bloomie-chan… You should have stay at Sakurakoji Manor right after returning from the hospital. Kaname needed your blood and this happen… I'm very disappointed in you :-|.

What do you think will happen to Bloom and everyone else so far?

So, Bloom and Kaname have a pureblood toddler named Momohime and two pureblood twin babies named Shinichi Haruka and Airi "Ai or Chibi Bloom" Kuran.

Everyone knows what Shinichi means… (Chapter Forty Four)

Airi~Beloved Jasmine (Ah-ee-ree)

Guest #1, here's your answer. The reason I chose Bloom Rosalie it's because that I wanted this OC to be special, but not like a Mary Sue. Her parents Tsubaki and Sora chosen that name for her because she was special to them when she was born and she looks exactly like her ancestor, Rosalie Sakurakoji. And it was also Sora's idea of giving her that name. I'm glad you like the name Shinichi. I got that name from off of one of my favorite animes called Parasyte, so I thought of Shinichi Haruka Kuran!

Since this week is Spring Break, I won't be having any classes and I have decided to give everyone an early update of the next chapter. It will probably be on Wednesday or Thursday depending how long it takes me. And then another update will be on Saturday if I can make it. If not it will be on Sunday once more.


	52. It's Brawl In The Family

myra k kuran, thanks for being the only reviewer to send me from the last chappie!

Nina3KPop, thanks for favoriting and following this story!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Two~It's Brawl In The Family**

Bloom awake slowly as the side of her neck was aching. She can hear soft whispers of Hana calming down one of the screaming twins, as she opened one of her blue eyes to see her walking around holding Shinichi.

"Bloom-sama," Hana said surprised before she walked towards the bed where the flower pureblood was slowly waking up. "Are you alright, my lady,"

"I'm alright," Bloom started rubbing her neck as she still felt the stinging pain of Kaname's fangs. It was nearly eight months since she felt them inside of her neck. And it hurt so much. It felt like the first time when she got bitten by him.

She looked down at the small sleeping pureblood toddler who was under the covers with her. Momohime's shoulder length mahogany locks was covering her cute face as she was drooling onto the extra soft pillow. Bloom smiled as lifted some of her locks to show her toddler face.

"What happened last night?" Bloom had finally asked before outstretching her arms to have her awake son, Shinichi in her grip. Once Shinichi was placed in her arms, Shinichi finally stop complaining as a smile was placed of his face.

"After when Kaname-sama left you here, he told me to keep a close eye on you," Hana explained, sitting down next to her. "He felt bad last night when he taken all of your blood. He called himself a monster. He remembers that you needed blood the most, since you just had Shinichi-sama and Airi-sama and from the surgery,"

"Where is he right now,"

"He locked himself in the master bedroom, just like he always does," Hana replied. "When you were gone, he stayed in there. It was hard for me to call for him for his dinner or even when he had a phone call from the society,"

After hearing what Hana explained to Bloom about Kaname's actions in the past week and last night. It made her wonder. How can a pureblood like him keep his emotions from the inside after making one fatal mistake in the marriage? He adore his wife so much. He cares about his children so much. So much that he had to spoiled them rotten.

But there was nothing that can change that now.

Bloom was heading the down the path towards to becoming a single mother once again. Also being shame by the vampire society for leaving the prince of the vampires. She already shamed him for leaving him.

Now it was her turn to face the consequences.

* * *

Kaname was sitting down in his favorite black and red armchair in the living room as his hands were tangled in his long brown locks. He still have that memory of how he taken Bloom's blood and how he needed it the most. He heard multiple footsteps climbing down the stairs as he never even to bother to see who was coming.

"Hey,"

He uncovered his face to see Bloom in front of him, holding the twins in their car seats in each hand. Momohime was standing next to her mother's right where Shinichi was. Bloom was dressed in a blue leather jacket with a white fashionable lace tank top, black skinny pants and black winter booties. Her long hair was placed into a tight ponytail once again with a matching blue ribbon in her hair.

Momohime was dressed with a pale pink winter peacoat with grey leggings that had small black hearts on them and light blue winter booties on her small feet.

"I'm ready to go back home,"

"Please forgive me, Bloom," Kaname said covering his face once more. "I am a monster,"

"You're not one," Bloom confessed. "As long as I washed the scent of you off me, it doesn't mean that you are one. You were just thirsty for blood since I have been pregnant for eight long months. Consider this the last time you've drank from me,"

Bloom places the twins car seat down on the couch before turning around to face Kaname once again.

"Are you at least hungry?" Kaname asked looking back at her. "You and Momohime can stay a little longer,"

"No," Bloom shakes her head. "We're going to eat once we're back home,"

Bloom looked down at the pureblood toddler. "Momo-chan, say goodbye to Daddy,"

Momohime slowly walked towards her father as she wrapped her small arms around his neck the best he can, until his arms wrapped around her small body pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you, Princess,"

"Daddy,"

"Yes,"

"Will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure," Kaname replied to her question. "But when grandfather has my blessing to come see you, I will come see you no matter what situation we're in,"

Kaname let go of his daughter as she looked at him with his big blue eyes. He place a kiss on her forehead, before he slowly stood from his chair. Both of the twins were asleep as they were still dressed from their nighttime clothing, but they had on a fuzzy hat and a warm winter coat since snow was still falling onto the ground.

Kaname smiled at both of them as he stood on his knees and touched their small forehead with his thumbs.

"I love you two so much." Kaname whispered softly letting only their small baby ears hear their father. "You two don't cause your mommy any kind of trouble,"

As Bloom watched Kaname bonding with the twins hearing small coos from them, she heard her phone ringing as she took it out of her leather jacket pocket to see that she was received a new message from Akihiko. The subject was urgent, but she decided not to unlock her phone and not even read the text message. Once she place it back in her pocket, she can feel a familiar presence coming this way.

Bloom was wide eyed as she gasped sharply. It immediately caught Kaname's attention as he turned around to see Bloom closing the front living room curtains.

As Bloom held onto the curtains in the palm of her hands without turning around, Kaname walked towards her slowly until he can hear like a car coming towards the mansion outside. He and Bloom heard the slamming of the car doors as Kaname stood his place, before Bloom turned around to face the almighty pureblood without looking at him in the eye.

"Bloom, what is it?"

The doors knocked roughly as Bloom and Kaname turned to face the foyer of the mansion.

"F-Father,"

"I'll get it, Kaname-sama," Hana said climbing down the stairs, holding onto her maid dress.

Once she reaches to the bottom of them, she was only meters away from the doors as they were blowed and broken off its hinges by Sora's blue flames. One of the doors hit Hana Mizuki as her body was slammed against a wall. She was made into a wall sandwich as the door crushed her. The door slide off of Hana as she fallen onto the door, unconscious.

Bloom walked to the foyer slowly to see her father, her mother, and her eldest brother, Akihiko.

Sora was beyond angry with his little flower now.

His snow white hair wasn't in a loose ponytail anymore. There was strands of his hair floating up in the air due the uses of his deadly flames. His cyan blue eyes were glowing dangerously red with anger as his teeth was showing his fangs.

Tsubaki and Akihiko stood behind him as they keep their distance away from him.

Akihiko decided to walk around his angry stepfather and help up the maid of Kuran Manor. He cradle her into his arms as she slowly open her purple eyes. He taken her away from the other purebloods as he left them alone in the foyer while walking towards the living room area.

"So, this is how you betray me, Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji?!" Sora asked angrily.

"No, no, father, I-"

"I don't want to hear anything else from you," Sora pointed his finger to her. "I came home just to find you not at home, safe and sound with Akihiko and Yui. Next, Akihiko told me that Souen girl escape from the mansion and she's probably going to tell the whole world about our family. Then…"

He looked down at his daughter's stomach to see that she wasn't pregnant anymore. Her pregnant stomach disappeared after the next two days. Now it was back to being skinny and flat.

"Then you have the baby without even telling me or your mother. And now, you are back at the home of the ancestor who ruined everything and even your marriage,"

"Sora, even though he's my ancestor." Tsubaki butts in. "You still have to respect him,"

"You stay out of this," Sora retorted his wife, pointing the finger at her. "Go get our grandchildren now and take them out to the car,"

Tsubaki nodded slowly before walking towards the living room area. "For now on, Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji, you are forbidden to see this… ancestor or whatever he is called as a cheating husband,"

"I would never cheat on her," Kaname retorted, walking towards his uncle/soon to be ex-father in law. "She means more to me. Even Momohime and the twins,"

"Twins?!"

"Aww, look at the babies," Tsubaki squealed in delight as she covered her mouth. "They're so adorable. Sora, the twins are the spilting images of their parents. Come look at them,"

Sora ignored the couple as he walked towards the couch to see the twins. Once he looked at both of them, he was reminded of his own twins daughters. Shinichi and Airi were both smiling at their grandparents as they were looking down upon them.

Tsubaki adore them.

Sora on the other hand was surprised.

"No," Sora muttered as it caught Tsubaki's attention. "This was not supposed to happen once again,"

His head started to hurt as he heard voices from the past. He held onto his head as he winches at the pain.

" _Sora, our daughters look beautiful,"_

Once Sora opened his cyan eyes, he looked at twins and they happen to change. They looked so familiar to him. Shinichi was replaced with Baby Sara. Airi was replaced with Bloom as a baby. They were smiling at him with their sapphire blue eyes, until his head started hurting once more.

" _Yes, they truly are beautiful, Tsubaki,"_ Sora said. _"My two little princesses,"_

Bloom and Kaname walked towards Sora as he looked down at the twins.

"Father,"

"Uncle So-"

Kaname stopped at mid sentence as Sora grabbed his hand. The almighty pureblood was trying to touch his shoulder to get his attention, but Sora beat him to it. Lord Sakurakoji slowly turn his head to face him, as his anger started boiling up.

His eyes glowed dangerously at him once more as he slowly crushed his hand. "I'm going to kill you,"

Sora gave out the first punch to Kaname's face as his cheek blocked it. Kaname looked back at Sora, until Sora grabbed the almighty pureblood by his collar and throws him roughly into the dining room area. Kaname landed on the dining room table as Sora was walking towards him with balled up fists. As soon as Kaname shoots upright, Sora grabbed his neck and tries to choke him. Kaname grabbed onto his wrists and kicked him back with a very powerful kick in the stomach. Sora landed on the floor of the dining room as he slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Father, stop this right now,"

"You stay out of this, Bloom," Sora hissed at his daughter.

"Well, F*** this," Bloom said out loud before walking towards the fireplace where the second copy of Kurai Hono was hanging on the wall. She pulled it off the wall as the strap and sword was glowing around it for the keeper of the sword. Bloom and Sora was their original keeper of the sword, since the have the powers of the deadly flames.

Bloom ran back into the dining room carrying a copy of Kurai Hono. "Here," Bloom tosses it towards Kaname and he catches it with his left hand. "Defend our family,"

As Sora finally stood up, he immediately had his deadly flames engulfing his body as he screamed out his anger. Bloom held onto Momohime as Tsubaki stood there in the living room area watching the crying twins.

"Kaname Kuran, I wish that I never walk my daughter down the aisle,"

Kaname blocked his second attack with the sword cover up. "Sora, I'm not trying to hurt or even kill you," he stood his ground as he slowly pulled out the sword from the strap and aimed the metal sharp part at him. "But I will make it an exception if you keep your distance away from me and my family,"

"This was never your family, Kaname," Sora spatted. "You stolen a piece from me and I wish to have it back,"

"Kaname, Sora, stop this nonsense now," Tsubaki gave them a command but none of them listened to her.

Bloom slowly taken off her blue leather jacket as she let it drop to the floor. As soon as her eyes turned dangerously red, she was engulfed by the deadly flames as well. She walked towards Kaname's right side. Sora looked at his daughter on Kaname's side instead of his. Kaname nodded as he was pleased of having Bloom by his side next to him.

"You three stop this instance," Tsubaki complained. "This is not going anywhere!"

"Father, I have a family to protect and I won't let you hurt a precious creature like him to ruin it all,"

"Bloom, my own daughter," Sora said surprised. "You dare protect your family and him while going against my wishes?!"

"I'm sorry," Bloom touched and grabbed Kaname's wrist to make the deadly flames seep into the blade of Kurai Hono, making Kaname more stronger than ever. "But family comes first,"

Kaname was engulfed by the flames as his eyes color turned glowing cyan blue. He narrow his eyes towards Lord Sakurakoji as he tries to take the first stab to his face. Sora dodges the tip of the blade three times from left to right, until he duck and punches Kaname's stomach, sending him into the kitchen area.

Akihiko and Hana were in there for a minute while Momohime was with them, until she noticed her father laying up against the stove.

"Daddy," Momohime cried.

Akihiko grabbed her arm and lifted her up. "No, Momo-chan, we need to get away from them,"

Hana nodded as she was the first person to leave, before Akihiko followed her as well.

"Daddy!" Momohime cried once more.

They immediately left the kitchen area once the battle was getting intense.

Kaname stood up once again as he can hear Bloom and Sora throwing punches at them.

"Seriously, you would hit a girl?!" Bloom asked her father as she dodges a kick attack from his metal leg.

"If my daughter was protecting the ancestor and sacrificing her life for him," Sora said blocking a flame attack from his daughter. "Then so be it,"

Bloom blocked her face as she faces another attack from his metal leg. Then suddenly Sora uses his metal leg to make a leg sweep to make Bloom fallen onto the ground.

He grabbed his daughter by her legs while she was on the ground. He was pulling her legs into the kitchen, until she threw a piece of the drywall to his face, making his eyesight go to blind in a minute. He covered his eyes as Bloom was punching him, until he was on the floor.

Once Sora regained his sight, he immediately caught Bloom's left hand and thrown his daughter next to Kaname. As Kaname slowly stood back on his feet, Sora didn't realize that Tsubaki was coming up from behind and hit him over the head with a black heavy duty frypan that was close to her feet.

Now she was in this fight now.

"That's it," Tsubaki screamed. "I'm tired of you and your close protection of our daughter, Sora Sakurakoji! Did you forget that we also adopted a Level B vampire who is also our daughter as well?!"

"Damn, Tsubaki," Sora rubbed his head as his flames disappeared from him. "You hit like a man,"

Tsubaki was surprised by that comment as she pushed Sora down to the ground and repeatedly hit him in the face and head so many times that he wanted to show the blood and the bruises. The heavy metal of the frying pain was showing his face as she kept hitting his face.

After her fifth time of hitting him, Bloom and Kaname immediately pulled Tsubaki off of him as she calmed herself down, until Sora slowly stood back up, holding onto his broken nose and jaw.

"Tsubaki, I was just looking out for her,"

"You call this 'looking out for her'?!" Tsubaki asked her husband. "Why don't you give him another chance?! We can send him and our daughter to marriage counseling and I'll send you to anger management if you continue this act of yours!"

"Never, in a million years," Sora cracked his nose by fixing it. "That I would let him get back with my daughter. He may have cheated on her with some cheap Level B vampire whore. But she's my daughter. I provide her everything, ever since she was born, Tsubaki Kuran!"

"Sora, what I provide for Bloom and our children shows how I much I care about them,"

"Well, I have a question," Sora said with his arms crossed. "Where were you when Bloom was pregnant with Momohime or even after when she was born?"

Kaname felt his heart stopped once more. He was never there when Bloom raise Momohime by herself for a year and four months. He remembers that it was hard from her. He fallen to his knees as he felt sadness consuming him slowly.

"Yes, how does it feel?" Sora asked circling around him. "How does it feel that my daughter had to be alone without someone strong as you, ancestor? Or maybe you aren't even that strong? I remember your story of how you fell in love with our ancestor and you killed her. Did you even cry after when you killed her? Or did you become some cold blooded killer and went into your deep slumber, waiting for someone to awake you?"

Sora kept asking this questions, hoping that Kaname's heart will break.

"Father, what are you doing?"

"That's enough," Tsubaki said. "Leave him alone,"

"So, maybe you like my daughter, because she stands out from the vampire society? Or maybe…" Sora grabbed the collar of his white button up shirt. "You killed my adopted mother to have power just like _my other daughter_ and you wanted consume my little flower's blood so you can become stronger than me and her,"

"No…"

Sora dropped him to the ground roughly.

"You and my daughter will never be together as one! Real love comes from the heart not by looks or even the title you have in our society. Are you going to confess your crime in front of my daughter that you framed Zero Kiryu on killing her grandmother, you ancestor bastard?!"

Sora kicked him in the chest with his metal leg as Kaname felt one of his ribs crack from the inside. He held onto his chest as he winches as the pain. Tsubaki pushes Sora roughly as a sign of bullying him.

"How could you say that you him?! He loves Bloom and his children with all his heart! And this is how you repay him?!"

" _Do it!"_

*SMACK*

Tsubaki fallen to the ground as she felt Sora's slap hit against her cheek. Once she was on the ground not getting up, she slowly started to cry as she curled up into a ball. She remembered those slaps. She would always get slapped by her dead and abusive ex-husband, Rido Kuran every time. She wanted the nightmare to end and it did. But now Sora Sakurakoji brought it back.

Akihiko climbed down the stairs with Momohime in his arms as he looked to see almost the whole bottom part of the mansion in pieces. He heard his mother's crying as he walked into the kitchen area to see her on the ground along with Kaname.

Bloom was the only one still standing. She was surprised by this new side of Sora Sakurakoji.

Could he have one of Sara's deadly spiders onto his body?

Or this could be a change, like having another personality?

Something like vampire schizophrenia. She slowly back away from him as he walked towards her.

"Father… Daddy, calm down," Bloom said calmly. "I'll be a good girl this time; I promise,"

He stopped halfway not looking at his daughter. "None of this would have never happen. I have kept secrets for so long and there is one that I would love to share with you and Kaname, especially your mother. But…"

Sora picked up the copy of Kurai Hono as he held it into his hand, before looking at the blade.

"I'm sorry, Bloom… one of us has to go. And it's not going to be me…"

* * *

Sorry, I must leave everyone with a cliffly! But I bet everyone was so terrified of what and how Sora attack Kaname and Bloom. And even his own wife! I decided for Tsubaki to fight back by hitting Sora over the head with a frying pan.

A frying pan is a lucky weapon to have right? Does anyone want more frying pan action?

What is going to happen in the next chappie?! Will someone died or live. Who will stop Sora's madness?! Will Bloom stop him? How about Tsubaki? Or maybe even Kaname, Akihiko, or… Momohime?

What I mean by _'my other daughter'_ is he's talking about Sara.

I am working on two different One-Shot for Kaname and Bloom and the children. So it will be coming up soon this week, when I have time. I still have to be at work at the daycare watching the children!


	53. A Sakurakoji Secret

myra k kuran, Guest #1, Guest #2, thanks for reviewing the last chappie!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Three~A Sakurakoji Secret**

Sora walked towards Kaname as he was slowly getting up off of the floor while he was holding onto his chest where he kicked him and broken maybe his rib. Once he noticed him walking towards him, he looked up at Sora holding onto Kurai Hono as he slowly back away.

"Sora, please," Kaname begged. "Don't do this to me. And don't do this to Bloom and Momohime. The twins barely know their father-"

He aimed the sword at the tip of Kaname's nose. "I have had it with you. I wanted my Bloomie to get married to a Level B vampire. Just like Nagamichi Aido's son Hanabusa. He loved her and Momohime but looked who'd she stuck with,"

"Daddy, please don't-" Sora commanded his flame to hold Bloom in place on the ground as her feet stayed stuck. Sora turned to face his daughter who was trying her best to break free.

"I'm sorry, Bloom," Sora turned back around to face Kaname, who was pinned against the wall. "Kaname Kuran… you've earned my respect, but don't dare thinking about resurrecting again,"

Bloom was wide-eyed before she closed her eyes and pray to Kami about watching over them and give Kaname strength to fight back, until she felt another strong presence. This wasn't an ordinary vampire/pureblood presence. It felt like a presence of the user of the deadly flames. She opened her eyes and turned around to see someone just flying pass her and rammed their head into Sora's stomach.

Sora didn't recognize this stronger presence as it hit him the stomach, dropping the copy of Kurai Hono and sent him flying. Lord Sakurakoji's body flew through the kitchen area, past the dining room area, the living room area, until he crashed through the front window of Kuran Manor.

Sora's back was hit against the large oak tree, until it started fallen onto the snowy ground. As Sora shoots his body upright, he wonders who was it that was strong enough to stop him from killing Kaname.

He opened one of his eyes to see someone who was tall like a small toddler. Hair was bright as the pure snow. Eyes were glowing dangerously cyan blue, like dark flame purebloods.

Sora couldn't believe it.

Momohime Kuran. His own granddaughter was strong like her own parents. Both Kuran and Sakurakoji blood was running through her veins.

Sora slowly stood up. "Momohime,"

Momohime immediately ran up towards him and pushed him down onto the ground. She started slapping his facial cheeks and beating his chest with balled up fists.

"You will not kill my Daddy!" Momohime said in a fit of rage.

Kaname, Bloom, Tsubaki, and Akihiko were watching how strong Momohime as she tried her best to beat up her grandfather that she loved.

"Was that…" Kaname asked while watching.

"Our daughter," Bloom finished Kaname's sentence as she watched as well.

"Mother, are you alright," Akihiko asked, helping Tsubaki up off the ground while she was holding onto her redden facial cheek.

"I'm fine, my son," Tsubaki replied, before sobbing into his chest. "I have never seen this side of him before, until now…"

"Arrgh! Arrgh!" Sora screamed as he tried his best to take Momohime off of him. "Get her off! Get her off! She's biting my neck veins,"

Sora grabbed the pureblood toddler from her shoulder length mahogany locks as he throws her away from him. The pureblood toddler screamed her little heart out as her head and back was slammed against another oak tree. As she slides off the tree slowly, her body hit the snowy ground as she laid in the snow unconscious.

"Momohime!"

"Momo-chan!"

Both parents cried out their daughter's name as they ran towards her unconscious form in the snow. Sora had the opportunity to use his flames once more. He smirked evilly as he uses his flames to grabbed Kaname by his stomach and lifted him up in the air.

"Kaname!" Bloom cried while looking at him, before looking at her father with tears in her blue eyes. "Daddy, stop this right now! I… I…"

"You what?!" Sora retorted. "You love him?! How dare you say something like that? This ancestor is going to pay for what he has done to all of us, even to your grandmother,"

"Bloom, take Momohime and others and leave," Kaname said, while being constricted up in the air still.

"But, Kaname…"

"Please do this for me…" Their eyes looked at each other for the first time as they felt another love connection. "I love you,"

As Bloom cradled Momohime in her arms, she felt a slight movement before she looked down at her daughter. Momohime slowly opened her eyes and smile slightly. "Mommy…"

Bloom smiled sweetly. "You were great out there,"

"Daddy…"

Bloom looked up once again as Momohime noticed her father. Tears were still falling off her cheeks as she kept her gaze at Kaname.

She didn't know what to do now.

When she looked away, she noticed the second copy of Kurai Hono where Kaname dropped while trying to reach out towards Momohime. She looked at her father and then down to the sword. She looked at Akihiko who was looking up at the dark flame constricting hand that Kaname wrapped in his fiery palm while Akihiko was holding onto Tsubaki close to his chest still.

She was still thinking about her chose.

Either she can run off into the woods with Momohime, the twins and the others. Or…

Make the biggest decision of her life…

Which is killing her father, Sora Sakurakoji.

"Daddy!" Bloom cried. Sora turned to see her running towards her with the deadly flames consuming all around her body with the second copy of Kurai Hono in her her right hand. Sora was wide-eyed at his own daughter as she was showing anger towards him.

"See you in hell, Sora Sakurakoji!"

Bloom had the sword in front of her as the tip of the blade stabbed through Sora's stomach. Kaname fallen onto the ground as he watched Bloom for a second before running towards his daughter.

The handle of the sword pushed Sora and the blade as he was rammed into the nearest oak tree to it keep her shocked father into place. All did Bloom had to do is set the sword on fire and Sora will be engulfed by them and die.

She narrowed her eyes at her father's shocked cyan blue eyes before suddenly she heard a loud clapping noise that filled the snowy white air.

Bloom held onto the sword as she look around to see where was it coming from.

She heard someone giggling like a small child before she heard the true voice.

" _Kaname Kuran,"_

That voice was no other than Sara Shirabuki.

Kaname stood up from the snow, holding onto his daughter as he looked up at the sky before looking around the woods.

"Sara..."

" _This is why you should have chosen me to become your wife and queen,"_ Sara explained while everyone looked around for the blonde haired princess. _"Bloomie, you have done such a wonderful job of killing your dear father which I had him possessed,"_

Bloom looked down to see one of Sara's deadly spiders falling out of Sora's snow white hair as it was pronounced dead.

"No…" Bloom looked up at father who was trying his best to pull out Kurai Hono, before his mouth had blood coming down the side of his lip. "Daddy, I'm sorry,"

" _This is such a good show you have put on for me. Momohime using her powers of both Kuran and Sakurakoji."_

"Where are you big meanie?" Momohime called out to her.

" _Sora slapping his own wife_ ,"

"No…" Sora started crying. "My own wife,"

" _And for a grand finale, Bloom stabbing her own father,"_ Sara said before she giggled once again. _"I'll will be back once again. But this time, someone will be missing next…"_

With that said, Sara's voice disappeared as everyone looked at each other before Tsubaki and Akihiko ran towards Sora who was still stabbed through the large oak tree. Akihiko slowly pulled the sword from out of his stomach as blood soaked onto the cold metal. Akihiko tossed the sword to the side, as he helped his mother place Sora onto the snowy ground. Tsubaki was holding onto his stomach wound as she tried her best to heal it.

"Tsubaki, I didn't mean to," Sora said softly before reaching up to her cheek with his blood covered hand.

"Sora, I need to focus on this, before we can even talk," Tsubaki said as she concentrate all of her nature energy onto his stomach wound.

Bloom immediately ran towards Kaname as he hugged him tightly. Momohime does the same as she hugged his legs. Bloom places a kiss on his cheek, before she looked at his ruby red eyes.

His lips were close to hers. All he needed was a kiss on the lips and there will be fireworks once again, but Bloom moved away as she can hear her father calling out her name weakly.

She immediately ran towards him as she slowly got on her knees. "Father, I'm-"

Sora hold up his left hand. "Save it. Now is not the time to be sad, Bloomie. She's tricked us once again.

Kaname walked towards him while holding Momohime in his arms. "Uncle Sora,"

"Kaname…" Sora said his name before looking up at him. "I'm sorry for causing all of this. I thought that Bloom would be better off without you. But there is something that we need to discuss… once the private doctor and my loving wife checks on my condition,"

"What is it,"

"It's a secret that only you and Bloom must know now,"

* * *

 _ **~Seventeen Years Ago~**_

" _Bloomie, would you like to dance with me?" A four year old Kaname asked his two year old cousin as she was hidden behind her father. She peered her head out from behind her father before she looked up at Sora._

 _Sora nodded. "Go ahead, Bloomie,"_

 _Bloom slowly revealed herself as her right hand was gently place into Kaname's hand. He walked her towards the center hall where the other vampires were dancing as well. Bloom places her hands on his shoulder blades. Kaname place his arms onto her waist as they danced slowly to the music. This has suddenly got everyone's attention as the watched them._

" _Aww, my daughter loves Kaname," Tsubaki cooed. "Look at her. She is truly blushing,"_

" _My son Kaname is such a charmer to her cousin, Bloomie, Tsubaki," Juri cooed as well._

" _I have a feeling that those two were meant to be together," Haruka said. "Just like you and me, Juri,"_

 _Bloom and Kaname were smiling and dancing slowly until the music ended. They let go as Bloom curtsy and Kaname bowed. After when Kaname bowed, he placed a kiss on her cheek which causes her to blush more than before._

" _ **I… I knew that I was going be with him forever when he kissed me on the cheek,"**_ Bloom said. _**"But I felt a strange presence coming closer to us… What was it?"**_

 _Bloom and Kaname turned around to see a girl who was the same age as the flower pureblood. She had long blonde hair that was shiny and silky like Bloom's. The same big blue sapphire crystal eyes just like her. She had a small smile on her as she stood there in front of them before speaking up._

" _Hi, I'm Sara Shirabuki,"_

" _Hello, Sara," Kaname greeted back. "I'm Kaname Kuran and this is my cousin, Bloom Sakurakoji, but you can call her Bloomie if you want,"_

" _It is so nice to see other purebloods who are my age. The three of us should stick together as friends,"_

" _That's a good idea," Kaname replied._

" _Yeah… a really good idea,"_

" _ **Behind that fake smile, I knew that I was going to hate her. For the way she has treated me, just to get closer to Kaname. My Kaname-itoko-sama!"**_

" _ **You are my enemy, Sara Shirabuki!"**_

* * *

Now the whole family was back at Sakurakoji Manor. Kuran Manor is under construction of the whole downstairs part of the mansion. Kaname and Bloom were sitting in front of Sora as he was under the covers with bandages covering his stabbed wound. Momohime was asleep in his father's as his arms were wrapped around her small body as a loving hug. Bloom wasn't looking up at her father while in his condition. She felt guilty about having to kill him, since it was Sara's doing.

Sora invited them into the bedroom alone as he wanted to reveal a secret he was hiding for so long. This secret was kept after when Bloom was brought into the word along with her oldest twin sister, Sara Shirabuki.

"So… Sara is my sister,"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, my Bloomie," Sora replied. "I'm sorry I kept it after so long. I thought…"

"You thought what?" Bloom asked.

Sora sighed. "I thought of it will be best if I taken this to my grave,"

"Uncle Sora," Kaname called his name as he looked at the pureblood's ruby red eyes. "I'm surprised, just like your daughter. But why hidden a secret for so long. Eventually, she would happen to find out the truth for herself,"

"How was I supposed to tell a three year old girl before Rido turned her into a human and frozen me to death about her twin sister?" Sora told Kaname as he watched Bloom standing up and walked towards the window.

"How… how did this all happened?" Bloom asked. "Why did you give her away? We could have been good sisters growing up together?"

"I didn't give her away," Bloom turned around to face her father who was still laying down on the bed while the pillows were supporting his back. "She was taken away from me and your mother,"

"By who," Bloom crossed her arms.

"Rido…" Sora sighed once again. "I can never forget that night. Your mother was trying to feed, because when you were born. You had a very weak heart. And you didn't have powers of a pureblood. You were more like a Level C. A vampire with no powers,"

" _Sora, she's not eating enough," Tsubaki said while cradling a whining Baby Bloom in her left arm while holding a bottle full of pink milk which happens to be Sora's blood mixed in with warm milk. "I'm afraid that she's going to die soon,"_

 _Tsubaki, my love," Sora ran towards her right side as he cradled his wife into his arms. "We can't be shedding no tears. We must have hope. We need Bloom to be healthy, if Kami is watching over us now. He would blessed our sickly daughter to health,"_

"After when we prayed to Kami for you to get better," Sora explained. "Tsubaki was going to try again to make sure that you had nurturance in you body. She feed you once more and you finally started eating. You were drinking your mother's milk slowly, until you have truly fallen asleep."

"Then… I was coming upstairs to retire for the night, until… I heard her crying…"

 _Sora immediately ran down the hallway towards the twins nursery as he opened the door to see Rido Kuran holding Baby Sara in his arms. He was touching her soft and silky blonde hair as she was sobbing loudly._

" _Rido…" Sora said surprised. Rido turned his face around to see Sora surprised for the first time. A smirk was on his face as he held Baby Sara. "What are you doing with my daughter,"_

" _Aww, this special little baby is your daughter?" Rido asked._

" _Please, put her down,"_

" _So, this is your daughter and also Tsubaki's daughter?" Rido asked once more. "Such a beautiful child. She looks more like her mother. In the past, my Tsubaki had blonde hair before my parents dyed it since she was an affair child,"_

" _Rido, have mercy," Sora cried. "What are you going to do with her?"_

" _Oh nothing special," Rido replied. "I'm here to take her away from you and Tsubaki. Even if it means that your not allow to see her once more. Say goodbye to 'my daughter', Sora Sakurakoji"_

" _Rido, no!"_

 _Before Sora had the chance to stop him, he disintegrated into bats taking the crying Baby Sara along with him._

"I went out to the woods to find him and to find her," Sora explained. "I searched for his scent. Her scent. Her cry. Even for her blood. But there was nothing I can do. I didn't want to come home telling your mother that Sara was taken away from us. So, I told her that I left her with my mother and she was pleased. She thought it would be best if Sara stayed away, since you were sick,"

"So, that night…"

 _Sora walked into the master bedroom where Tsubaki was resting. Baby Bloom was sleeping soundly on her mother's breastfeeding pillow._

 _Sora smiled at the scene before he walked towards his sleeping. He taken a deep breath before a lone tear was running down his cheek. He placed his right hand on top of Tsubaki's forehead as she opened her green eyes._

" _Sora, what are you-"_

 _Her eyes widened before a purple light shine brightly, making her fallen back asleep again._

" _I'm so sorry," Sora said softly. "I didn't want to do this and ruin your happiness. But everything you know about our daughter Sara will be truly gone forever. Bloom will forever be known as our only daughter now,"_

"You erased mother's memories of Sara?" Bloom asked her father. "How could you?! You could have told her that Sara was taken and you two could have fight against Rido to have her back,"

"Hey, watch your tone," Sora retorted.

"I had to do it. You mother loved you and Sara with all of her heart. She would have been devastated by the news and probably killed herself leaving me alone with you. But she didn't. All she remembers that she had you and you only,"

"You should be proud that you are still alive today. If your mother haven't fed you correctly or even give you enough milk, you could have died in the next couple of days,"

"How is that girl my sister?!" Bloom yelled. "We are nothing alike."

"Yes, you are," Sora said. "You two possess the same blue flames. Have the same color eyes. Sara has her mother's blonde hair-"

"Mother doesn't even have blonde hair,"

"What does your mother do every month?"

"Go to the nail and hair salon-...Ohhh, my bad,"

"Listen, the fact that Sara and you are twins." Sora explained. "And there is a reason. I cannot let you fight against her. You have such a weak heart,"

"Why can't I?" Bloom asked. " I'm no longer human. I had asthma when I was a human and plus I was wearing glasses as well. I'm okay to go out and do my own battles. I will fight against her even if it means protecting the people who I love which is you and my daughter. It's not my fault that she went on a killing rampage over us,"

Bloom sighed. "I'm retiring for the night in my room,"

She walked towards Kaname as he handed Momohime to her. She rested Momohime's chin on her shoulder as she wrapped her small arms around her mother. "We'll talk more later about this,"

"Goodnight," Kaname said before Bloom closed the door. He turned back around before running his hands over his chocolate locks and stood up from his chair. "I should retire for the night as well,"

"Kaname,"

Kaname looked down at Sora's cyan blue eyes.

"There's something that we need to discuss,"

"What is it, Uncle?"

"I need to know that if you were truly unfaithful to my daughter,"

"I was not unfaithful to my loving cousin, Uncle Sora,"

"Then why was that bitch under you,"

"I wasn't aware of Ruka. I treat her with respect as a friend," Kaname said calmly. "She was in love with someone else and she forgot about me, since I was reunited with Bloom,"

"Is this true," Sora asked. "Because my daughter doesn't need no more heartache. She lost her grandmother, aunt, uncle, the miscarried child and some pet naked human wolf she'd mention about,"

"Uncle Sora, I love Bloom above all rest. She is my queen and the mother of my children. She is my lover… the woman I cannot resist even if I tried. I cannot imagine a life without her. She belongs to me and I belong to her,"

"I like your honesty, Kaname,"

"I have nothing to hide,"

"But there is something else," Sora said. " I haven't told her this. I am dying very slowly. I won't be able to fight back in this condition. If something would happen to me…"

"Please… take care of my little flower,"

* * *

So, the battle is finally over and Bloom almost killed her father!

Will Sora die soon or he will try to recover?

Somehow… I have nothing else to say… Which is weird of me… Oh well, see everyone in the next chappie of the Sakurakoji Hime!


	54. Forever His Daughter

myra k kuran, Guest #1, Guest #2, and SakuraHime2001, thanks for reviewing the last chappie of the Sakurakoji Hime. But now… grab some tissues… because this will be a heartbreaking chappie. :-(

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Four~Forever His Daughter**

After that battle against Sora, her own father, Bloom was kept busy around her childhood mansion as she was trying her best to comfort and heal her father while take care of her small family. Kaname on the other hand was helping out as well. He helped Bloom taken care of their children as Momohime, Shinichi, and Airi were put on extra security since Sara will be coming to the manor one day, maybe kill her remaining family.

It was now a snowy January as the white blanket of snow covered the mansion and also the outside garden. Bloom was sleeping in today since she stayed up almost half the night being a nurse to her father. She prayed to Kami every night hoping that he has forgiven her sin and help her father heal through as well.

"Bloom-sama, it's time to wake up,"

Hana Mizuki was here at Sakurakoji Manor as well. She decided to come along to keep an eye on her masters, but to also try and help out Akihiko with his son Usui.

Bloom groaned her sleep as she decided to grabbed the pillow from underneath and covered her head to block out Hana's voice.

"Bloom-sama, you must wake up," Hana said as she shakes her to make her look up at her. Finally, Hana decided to pull the comforter as Bloom immediately covered her body with only her arms, until she narrowed her blue eyes at the maid of Kuran Manor.

"I apologize for the rude awaking, Bloom-sama" Hana apologizes as she placed the comforter down on the edge of Bloom's bed. "But Kaname-sama request you to join him for breakfast,"

Bloom sighed before raising her body upright. "Why does he want to see me? I rather spend the day with my ill father."

"I know , Bloom-sama," Hana agreed with the flower pureblood. "But your mother, Tsubaki-sama thought it was best that you two try and talk some more. He's been taking care of young Momohime and also the twins. So, Tsubaki-sama decided to give you two a break, since things have changed around here at Sakurakoji Manor,"

Bloom yawned loudly before smacking her lips. She opens her eyes to look at Hana Mizuki before she sighed softly before she stood up.

"Alright, tell him I'll be there,"

"Right away, Bloom-sama," Hana replied. "He will be waiting for you in the indoor garden of the manor. There is an outfit waiting for in the bathroom,"

"Thank you, Hana,"

Hana Mizuki curtseyed before she left Bloom's bedroom as the flower pureblood walked towards the bathroom to start her daily morning routine.

* * *

As Bloom walked towards the hallway to the indoor garden of Sakurakoji Manor, she followed a trail of blood red roses petal. Bloom places her hands on her hips as she looked down at the trial. Kaname was trying to be more romantic to Bloom, since he wanted her back into his life. Bloom swept them away with her light brown booties with the small heels and told Akira to clean the 'mess' up.

When she finally reached towards the doors of the indoor garden, she opened to see that garden was still alive and healthy filled luscious plants and flowers that she, her mother, and her baby sister grew together.

"Bloom,"

Kaname called her name as she finally looked at him who stood up from his chair. There was an expensive patio table as the table had freshly brewed rose tea and also a delectable breakfast platter for them to share together.

Bloom crossed her arms. "Kaname, what is this about?"

"Nothing," Kaname walked towards her before he stood in front of her as she wasn't looking at her deep blue eyes. "I just want to spend time with the woman I love,"

He placed his fingers under her chin to make her look at her. He was about to go in for a kiss, but Bloom pushed him away by turning her face to her right.

Bloom felt Kaname's lips against her cheek before turning her head back around to look up at him, having a sweet smile on his face.

"Let's get this over with," Bloom mumbled under her breath as she walked towards the patio table with Kaname tailing behind her.

As Bloom and Kaname ate their breakfast platter together, there was some times where the almighty pureblood tried to feed her anything on the plate, just like he did for her to be more romantic towards her. But eventually, she did opened her mouth since she wanted to juicy taste of fresh fruit in her mouth. Even Bloom did it to him, since it was also the last strawberry and it was shaped like a heart for lovers.

Bloom was finishing the rest of her rose tea as she had sticky strawberry juice on her fingers. Once she placed her cup of tea back down on the saucer, Kaname was looking at her like she was mysterious with his hand underneath his chin. Which was making the flower pureblood very uncomfortable while she was grabbing onto the hem of her lace pink skirt.

"Uh, Kaname," Bloom said his name before she started blushing in front of him.

Kaname chuckled softly before placing his fingers underneath her chin, turning her face to look into his ruby red ones. "Yes, my love,"

"Thanks for the breakfast," Bloom stood up abruptly as she wiped her fingers off with the napkin before Kaname grabbed her hand which was covered with the sticky strawberry juice as he uses his tongue to lick it off her.

Bloom shivered once he felt his warm tongue before she yanked her hand away from him. She started walking away from as she crossed her arms, before she heard Kaname's chair moving against the ground as he stood up.

"Bloom,"

"What?" She turned around to face him until he was in front of her, almost scaring her.

"There is something we must talk about," Kaname told her as he held onto her left wrist.

Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Can it wait, Kaname?" Bloom asked him. "I must see my father. He must be worried about me, since I haven't greeted him this morning,"

"Don't worry about him, Bloom," Kaname suggested.

"Don't worry about him?!" Bloom hissed at him. "He's my father, Kaname. He is having stomach pains and what am I doing? Helping him heal. My mother is doing the same, but I'm spending more time with him,"

"Do you ever care about our Princess or even our beautiful twins that you've just gave birth too?" Kaname asked, before grabbing onto the other wrist trying to keep Bloom into place. "They're growing up fast, Bloom. Momohime's getting used to her abilities without setting the living room or even Akihiko on fire,"

"I know, but,"

"Do you still feel guilty,"

"I… I…"

The doors to the indoor garden open as Hana, Akira, and Junichi ran towards them before bowing and curtsying to them, quickly apologizing.

"Kaname-sama, Bloom-sama, you must hurry," Hana said.

"Why," Bloom asked while Kaname finally let go of her wrists. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Lord Sakurakoji," Akira stated.

"He both needs you now," Junichi said.

* * *

"I'm dying…*cough* *cough*" Sora said as he coughed before looking up at his loving wife of nineteen long human years.

"Sora," Tsubaki sobbed.

"My camellia flower," Sora touched her cheek as he wiped the fallen tear from her green eyes. Tsubaki covered his hand with her left hand as she can still feel the warmness. "Please don't cry. I will still be with you, until my dying breath,"

Tsubaki smiled sweetly to her dying husband.

"Sora-ōto-san," Yui sobbed as she tried her best to hug him softly. Sora held his adopted daughter in his left arm before he placed a kiss in her waist length blonde hair. He stared at those big purple eyes that Yui possessed as he smiled weakly before he started coughing and wheezing.

"Bloom…" Sora barely said her name. "I must see her,"

"She's coming, father," Akihiko finally said something as he was hold his sleeping son Usui.

"I had the servants retrieve her,"

He wasn't looking up at his stepfather, before he called out his name to have him look up at his weak cyan blue eyes.

"Akihiko, please don't forget that you have a son to take of," Sora reminded him. "If Usui grows up without a father like you, he will probably have a bad childhood. Promise me that you will take care of him and keep him away from that b-"

Sora started coughing once more as he felt his stomach wound still hurting his insides . His insides felt like they were on fire, due to his flames and sword rejecting his body in order for him to heal properly.

Bloom and Kaname finally came into Sora's room as they looked to see Tsubaki, Yui, and Akihiko next to him watching him in his final hour. Bloom was wide-eyed once she ran towards her father. She was looking at her father trying to find out the right words to say to him in his dying breath.

But, she examines his body structure. His abilities were slowly dying. He looked more weaker than before. The bandages to his stomach wound was pouring out more blood than ever. His cyan blue eyes were tired with tears slowly coming out from his eyes.

"Father,"

"Bloomie," Sora smiled weakly before Tsubaki, Yui, and Akihiko removed themselves from the bed that Sora was lying on. He gestured his daughter to sit next to him as she did before placing a kiss on her cheek to make her smile, which she did before her warm tears were falling down.

"Hey, don't cry," Sora said before placing a few of her pink locks behind her ear. "Bloomie, I want you to smile for me,"

"I can't," Bloom sobbed softly before wiping off her own tears with her forearm. "I'm scared, Father. I still want to spend more time with you, but,"

"This is the day that Kami wants me to be with him," Sora finished the rest of Bloom's sentence before she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Listen to me, my little flower, once I leave I need you take better care of yourself. Especially when you're around your cousin,"

Bloom and Sora looked at Kaname who was holding Yui in his arms. She was crying softly as Kaname was rubbing her back, whispering soft words to the adopted Sakurakoji daughter.

"But, Father-,"

"Kaname,"

Kaname turned to face his uncle/father-in-law as he looked at his weak cyan blue eyes which made his own ruby red ones be soft as well. He placed Yui down on the floor as she walked towards Tsubaki and hugged her daughter as well.

Kaname walked towards him as Sora gestured him to sit down next to Bloom, but the flower pureblood stood up and he taken her place. "My son, I can't believe that this will be the last time that I will see you still alive and breathing,"

"I know, Uncle Sora," Kaname said. "But I wished none of this never happened. Just like I lost my mother and father to Rido. I should have fought against him when I thought it was my fault,"

"But did they tell you that it was your fault?" Sora asked.

"No," Kaname replied. "Mother confessed that it was their fault. It was only for Yuki's protection,"

"They wanted another child to love and you were there until their final day," Sora said. "That's what I want you to do, if Bloom is not around to support the children. You wanted a family, Kaname. And you wanted love and happiness from them. That's why I want you to provide and protect the ones you love. Promise me that, Kaname,"

Kaname smiled and nodded to his uncle/father-in-law. "Don't worry. I will, Uncle Sora,"

"Bloomie," he said before coughing once more which called over Tsubaki, Akihiko and Yui.

"Please… do the right thing… and don't forget who you are in the society,"

"I won't, Father," Bloom said before placing his left hand on her left cheek. Sora smiled weakly before coughing once more, before more blood was spilling from his bandages.

"I… I love all of you," Sora said weakly.

Bloom place a loving kiss on his forehead.

Tsubaki walked over to the right side of his bed and gave him a breathtaking kiss to make him smile once again. Sora looked at his family who were in the room with him now as he felt his heart burning, just like what the humans called a heart attack.

He clutches onto his chest as he felt more pain than ever. "Bloom… fight… for me…"

"I will, father," Bloom replied, nodding her head. "Father, please don't die. Please,"

"I know… you and everyone… will do… what's… right," Sora said before looking up at the ceiling of the guest bedroom before his breathing slowed.

"Sora,"

"Father,"

"Uncle Sora,"

"Father," Bloom grabbed ahold of his shoulders before he shakes him. "Daddy… Daddy, please don't-" She place her ear on his chest where his heart was.

There was no pulse.

There was no heartbeat.

There was no weak presence in the room.

Sora Sakurakoji, the head of the Sakurakoji family was pronounced dead.

"Sora-ōto-san," Yui sobbed quietly as Tsubaki held her close to her embrace. Tsubaki and Akihiko were crying also but quietly. Kaname had soft eyes after when Sora wasn't responding. He did not shed a single tear as he kept his eyes on Bloom holding onto Sora's lifeless body.

"DADDY!" Bloom cried as she sobbed onto his chest. "No, don't leave us. Don't leave me… Daddy, no! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Over the past week, the remaining Sakurakoji family was planning the funeral for Sora as they decided to invite the vampire society and also the people from the hospital who worked with him to the mourn the death of Lord Sakurakoji.

The funeral service was at one of the chapels that the Ichijo family owned.

Everyone was there.

Yuki, Zero, and their daughter Suki. Headmaster, Toga Yagari, Kaito and few other hunters to keep a lookout for a fight during the moment of peace. Bloom and Kaname's friends, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma, Serien, Rima, and Senri were there also. And the maids and the butler of both Sakurakoji and Kuran Manor were there to pay their respects.

Bloom was watching the service as she held Momohime in her arms.

"Grandpapa," Momohime sobbed softly before Bloom looked down at the pureblood toddler and rubbed her back softly, calming her down. Bloom was shushing the crying pureblood toddler as Kaname helped out by lifting his daughter out of flower pureblood's grasped and held her close to him.

Momohime clutched onto his black trench coat as she held in her tears.

"Daddy,"

"Don't cry" Kaname whispered in his daughter's ear softly. "Grandfather is in a better place now, Princess,"

"What's it called, Daddy?"

Kaname looked up at the window art that has brought more light and colors into the beautiful chapel.

"Heaven," He answered softly to his daughter.

"Sora Sakurakoji was a brilliant pureblood. A brilliant pureblood who was the adopted son of Shizuka Hio. But now he is with his loving mother who had done many sins in our society on this very day. Lord Sakurakoji had a lovely wife name Lady Tsubaki Kuran. He married her to be with her for the rest of his eternal life alongside with her son, Akihiko Kuran. Then he had two beautiful daughters named, Bloom and Yui Sakurakoji…"

The priest carried on as Bloom looked behind her to see Yuki doing her best to hold in her tears. She had her head over Zero's shoulder as he was holding his sleeping daughter, Suki. Bloom nodded to Zero before he did the same to her. She turned to her left to see her mother holding onto Akihiko while Hana, Akira, and Junichi were watching the infants.

After when Sora was buried Bloom and Kaname were the only ones left behind standing in front of his grave stone that will have it written forever.

 _Sora Sakurakoji._

 _Loving husband to Tsubaki Kuran._

 _Wonderful father to Akihiko Kuran-Sakurakoji, Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji, and Yui Sakurakoji._

 _Magnificent grandfather to Momohime Kuran, Usui Kuran, Shinichi Haruka and Airi Kuran._

Bloom was standing still as she had her hands in front of her. Kaname was next to her as he payed his respects to him as he was only one knee.

As he silently pray to him, he stood back up after he was finished . Bloom only just stood there pale as a ghost. She only knew her father for almost about three years, since she saved him from Rido. She was about to be turning twenty in human years along with her devious sister Sara.

Now, how can she celebrate her birthday without him she wonders.

"Bloom,"

"Could you please leave me alone. Like give me a few more minutes," Bloom said softly. "I'll catch up,"

"Alright," Kaname said. "But don't take too long. We're about to depart to go back home,"

As Kaname walked away from Bloom, she turned around to see him walking away, before she turned back around to face her father's grave stone. As the snow was coming down slowly, Bloom closed her eyes and silently started crying, until she heard someone coming closer to her as she can her the snow crunching.

Bloom signed as her warm tears turned into cold ones. "Please, leave me be. I'm not going to talk right now,"

"Not even for your own sister," Sara's voice was heard from behind her as she turned around swiftly before narrowing her eyes and balling up her fists at the blonde haired princess.

"You!" Bloom hissed.

"Hello, my dear sister," Sara greeted. "Did you miss me or my voice?"

"I hate you! I hate you, so much!" Bloom hissed at her oldest twin sister as her balled up first started to engulfed with the deadly flames.

"Oh, is that a way to greet your sister, Bloomie?" Sara asked. "I thought you were sweet and innocent, just like me,"

"No, I am nothing like you, Sara," Bloom said. "You are the problem in our family. I wish that I go back in time to save my father, instead of me making that mistake. I love him with all my heart, Sara,"

"Love is for weaklings, Bloom," Sara said crossing her arms. "Especially, the ones who cry. I don't see why Kaname chose you to be his wife and queen,"

"Sara, one day," Bloom's sapphire blue eyes glowed dangerously red while looking at the blonde haired princess. "I'm going to make you suffer. I will make you burn in hell for the way, you've killed our father,"

"Even though he was our father, he was still a weak pureblood who had to go. Oh and by the way, you killed our father, not me,"

Once Bloom heard that, she immediately lunged towards her as Sara grabbed her balled up fist that was still engulfed by the deadly flames. Sara blocked Bloom's attack, before her blonde hair turned white as the snow and a few strands were standing up with deadly flames at the ends.

"You see, Bloomie," Sara said while smiling at Bloom who was shocked that Sara blocked it. "As long as I'm here, I will still be here to take away everything from you,"

With that said, Sara disseminated into bats and flying away from the cemetery. Bloom looked up at the sky before looking down at her hand that Sara grabbed, before looking back up at the grey sky.

She closed her hand and closed her eyes.

" _Sara, you are going to pay for what you have done to my family,"_ Bloom thought to herself before turning around to face her father's grave stone. _"Father… I'm going to fight for our family. I hope you are proud of the way of what a pureblood turned out to be,"_

" _Bloom,"_ Sora appeared from behind her as she continues to walk away from her father's grave stone. _"No matter what. We will be strong, because we're purebloods,"_

* * *

At Sakurakoji Manor, there was an after the funeral party at the downstairs part of the mansion as Bloom was upstairs alone in her bedroom.

She was looking out the window. Staring at the falling snow as she was just thinking, until she heard a knock at the door. Her pink hair immediately turned snow white as it was engulfed by the deadly flames. She turned her head until she looked through the door to see Kaname holding Shinichi in his arms. She calmed down as she uses her powers to unlock the door before returning back to the same position that she was in.

"Bloom,"

"Hey," Bloom responded back.

"Look who's here to see Mommy,"

Bloom turned around to see her son Shinichi who was drinking from out his baby bottle, until the flower pureblood turned back around, not acknowledging neither Kaname or Shinichi.

"Bloom," Kaname called out her name once more, before placing his son down on a nearby pillow and walked towards his soon to be ex-wife, hoping that she will respond to touch. He placed a hand on her shoulder, before she narrowed her blue eyes at it and shaked it off her. She had her blue eyes still facing the window while having her arms crossed.

"Please, speak to me," Kaname turned Bloom around slowly as she wasn't trying to look up at his worried red eyes. "I need you. Please let me in,"

"Kaname," Bloom finally looked up at her cousin's eyes. Kaname softly smile at her once she noticed the sadness in her blue eyes, until she blinked and looked away from him. Kaname's expression changed once she turned back around to face the window.

"I really don't want any company right now," Bloom said quietly.

"Please, Bloom, I need you to grieve with me and our family,"

"Just go, Kaname," Bloom hissed at him turning her body around to face him.

Shinichi dropped his baby bottle as he was wide eyed at his mother's loud voice. The baby pureblood started out screaming as he cried covering his small eyes with his hands.

Kaname didn't want to upset his loving cousin and mother to his children. So he decided to listen and left Shinichi alone with her. Bloom growled in frustration as Kaname had finally left the room.

She walked towards her crying son and tried her best to comfort him, without upsetting him even more. She cradled him into her arms, before placing a loving kiss on his forehead and his small red eyes finally opened to look deeply into her mother's beautiful blue eyes.

Bloom had a smile place on her face before she sat down on the edge of the bed. She felt bad for the way she yelled at her cousin and also the father of their children.

But now, she has her father's death on her mind. All she can think about is how Sara is going to take away her happiness. She has already taken away her brother and turned him against his family. He eventually came out of it when he had his first born son, Usui Kuran. She had already taken away her unborn baby which was caused by the possessed Akihiko Kuran, but she had forgotten all about that unborn child, until she had two beautiful babies born as a perfect gift from the heart.

She placed Shinichi down on the pillow as she stood on her knees to pulled out a long rectangular box that had the original copy of Kurai Hono. She was now the new owner of Kurai Hono now. She was now able to control stronger flames with the sword combined.

She pulled it out and held it in front of her looking at the gleaming metal of the sword. She closed her eyes as the blade was placed close the center of her face, before she opened her eyes back open as they were glowing dangerously red.

"I will not let this happen once again, Shinichi," Bloom said softly to her baby son as he finally fallen asleep. She smiled at him before placing another kiss on his forehead. "You and your two sisters have gave me so much luck,"

"But now," She places the blade of the sword underneath her long pink locks as held onto it before closing her eyes. She slashes across her hair with the blade of the sword, making her beautiful pink locks fall to the floor. Her hair was now back to shoulder length as she missed that feeling of have such short hair.

"Mommy has to go pay your auntie Sara a visit,"

Akihiko knocked on the door before walking in to see Bloom removing her black dress into something more suitable for battle. She immediately jumped and ran into the bathroom with her clothes.

" _What the hell, Akihiko?!"_ Bloom said behind the door. _"Ever heard of this new word is called 'come in or enter'?"_

"I'm sorry, Bloom," Akihiko apologies before sitting down on the bed next to sleeping Shinichi. "But what makes you think that you're going to Sara's mansion without me,"

Bloom opened the door as she was finally dressed in a white tank top that was a little short. It was almost showing her belly button. She had on black cargo pants along with her brown boots covering them. She was almost dressed like a Sakurakoji soldier, but this was her training clothes.

"You want to give our sister a taste of revenge?" Bloom asked.

Akihiko nodded as he stood up from the bed, before walking towards the window, opening it.

He turned around to face his sister. "I'll get the horses ready,"

He jumped out of the window as Bloom watched him, before walking towards her bed once more.

She grabbed her phone from off the bed as she looked through her contacts to see that the name Ruka Souen was highlighted on her phone. She sighed before pressing the number and placed the phone up to her left ear. She waited as the dirty blonde haired vampire answers her phone.

"Hey Ruka… I need a favor,"

* * *

Before, you kill me for killing Sora! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me by unsubscribing to this story! I'm going to miss him too!

He was such a loving father and husband...

Now a third death has happened in Bloom's life. Sora Sakurakoji. You may rest in peace along with Fang and Bloom's unborn second fetus child.

Now, Bloom and Akihiko are on their way to pay Sara a deadly visit called revenge. What will happen in the next chappie? Will Bloom kill her oldest twin sister once and for all? Or someone will stop her, before something horrible happens to another love one?


	55. Pureblood Madness

Guest #1, thank for being the only person who reviewed the last chappie of the Sakurakoji Hime!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Five~Pureblood Madness**

There was small murmurs that flooded the whole living room area of Sakurakoji Manor. Bloom was supposed to be downstairs giving a speech and singing such a wonderful song to represent her father's death. But somehow she might have run off somewhere since she wasn't in her bedroom, leaving Baby Shinichi alone on the bed sleeping.

Tsubaki was getting worried once again, until she heard the footsteps of her nephew climbing down the stairs holding little Shinichi Haruka in his arms.

"Did you find her?" Tsubaki asked.

Kaname shook his head.

"Tsubaki-oka-san," Yui called her adopted mother's name as she looked down at her big purple eyes. "Nobody has not seen Bloomie-chan or Akihiko-onii-sama ,"

"This is not like her to run off," Kaname stated before he started thinking. "Unless…"

He looked back at his aunt's green eyes until she was wide-eyed for a second before looking down at her adopted daughter Yui.

"Yui," Tsubaki stood on her knees. "Was Sara here? Did you by any chance seen her?"

Yui nodded. "When I walked pass her, she tried to tell me that Bloom will be next,"

"Oh no," Tsubaki covered her mouth, before Kaname was standing over her before she stood up to look back at her nephew's wine colored eyes. "Kaname, you have to stop Bloom. I believe that she will be at Shirabuki Manor, getting revenge against her."

* * *

Ichigo scouted the area around Shirabuki Manor as Bloom and Akihiko were on one of the tallest branches of the trees. Akihiko was looking through binoculars as he watched the mansion as well. Bloom was standing on the branch while Akihiko was sitting on it.

"Hey, Aki?"

"Yeah,"

"What's that on your neck?" Bloom pointed to the red mark on his neck, before her brother covered it up with his hand.

"Uh, nothing," Akihiko lied, but Bloom had a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, I won't tell, unless you want to sex with Sara once again,"

Akihiko removed the binoculars from his eyes to look at his sister. "Why do you have to bring up old shit?"

Bloom giggled before she noticed Ichigo flying back towards them. She landed on Bloom's left arm before she started speaking to her.

"She has returned back from the party,"

"Great," Bloom nodded. "Are you ready?"

She asked her brother before he stood up to break his knuckles. "Ok, let's kill our bitchy sister,"

"I'll keep a lookout ," Ichigo said before flying away.

"Before, we go down there," Akihiko stopped his sister before she fallen down to the snowy ground. "You never told me why did you needed Ruka's help? I thought you still hated her for the way she broke your marriage with Kaname apart,"

Bloom sighed. "I don't want to talk about this now If I don't kill Sara now, I will never have the chance for the way she has ruined my life,"

Bloom jumped down to the snowy ground as her red cloak was tied around her neck and covering her head.

Akihiko smiled before Bloom climbed onto her horse Hoshi.

" _She's just like you, Father,"_ Akihiko thought to himself before doing the same thing just like his sister.

* * *

As Sara climbed out of the limousine and it drove away, she walked towards the manor until she smelled something in the air. A familiar smell which made a smirk appear on her face, before turned around to see Bloom and Akihiko on their horses coming towards her.

As Bloom was the leader, she told Hoshi to go fast and to make him jump over Sara which he did, making her silky blonde hair fly and snow kicked onto her black coat.

He landed back on the snowy ground as Bloom told him to stop and face the blonde haired princess.

He turned around and stopped so Bloom and Sara were looking at each other dead in their sapphire blue eyes.

The flower pureblood jumped off her horse as she had her fists balled up. The cold snowy wind removed her red hood to show off her shoulder length pink hair.

"My, my, Bloomie," Sara said pleased. "You've seem so determined to see me after what happened to our father. And you even done something different with your hair, which is really unruly of you,"

"Sara, I had enough of you," Bloom said before pulling out her father's sword and aiming the sword at Sara from a distance. "It's time that you face your death,"

"Oooo," Sara said amazed. "I love that fire in your eyes, Bloom. You reminded me of how our father. Even though, he gave me up since he and mother didn't want to take care of me,"

"Sara, that's not true," Akihiko said to the oldest twin sister.

"Be quiet, you worthless son of Rido," Sara narrowed her blue eyes at her eldest brother as Akihiko was hit by a sudden force from her, making his back hit against a large tree.

"AKIHIKO!" Bloom cried before her eyes glowed dangerously red at her twin sister as she ran towards her dropping the sword on the snowy ground. As she ran towards Sara, she immediately swinged her left arm at her as she received the first punch from Bloom. She kicked her in the stomach while Sara was recovering from her burning cheek before covering her stomach and Bloom kicked her in the jaw.

Sara was flying up in the sky, until she flipped and landed on her feet gracefully. "Hmm, not bad, sister. Not bad at all. That's what I expected from out of you,"

Bloom breathed in and out slowly, showing her anger. "It's because I grow stronger each day,"

"I see, but there was only one thing lacking dear sister,"

"What?"

Sara walked towards her slowly as her blonde hair turned snow white and the ends of her wavy hair was engulfed by the deadly flames. "Where is your true flames, Bloom. How are you Sora's daughter without them?"

"I am his daughter," Bloom did the same thing, just like her twin sister as her shoulder length pink turned snow white and engulfed by the deadly flames. "Even though, we grew up separately but also deadly. Only one of us will survive. But it's not going to be me. It will be you, Sara Sakurakoji,"

"We shall see, dear sister,"

"I was never your dear sister," Bloom hissed. "You were more like a threat to our family,"

"Oh my, that was so painful," Sara lunged towards her sister Bloom as she punches her in the jaw, sending her back as she landed just a few meters away from Sara. "But also harsh, Bloom. That really hurt my heart,"

As the battle continues, Bloom and Sara began throwing punches at each other, until one of them started falling and flying backwards. This was a deadly battle between the good twin and the bad twin. Two of the same deadly flames combined into one heated battle with the help of the cold but watery powers from the eldest Kuran Sakurakoji child to douse the flames.

"See if you can dodged this," Bloom said as she ran towards her twin sister and jumped up as her feet were aimed at her stomach. Sara immediately grabbed her feet by the ankles and thrown her sister away from her as she felt like she landed onto some type of cold metal.

It was her father's sword Kurai Hono that she left in the snow.

"Hey, Sara!" Akihiko called out her name. "I'm coming for you!"

Sara turned around to face her brother/father of her son as she narrowed her eyes at him. Akihiko stopped running towards her halfway as he fallen onto his knees, feeling his insides burning. He clutches onto his stomach as he cried out.

"How does it feel, Akihiko?" Sara asked. She was currently distracted from Bloom as she stood up slowly before she walked towards her, grabbing the sword from the snowy ground. She looked at the blade of the sword as her reflection turned into Sora's reflection.

" _Bloomie, no,"_ Sora said in her daughter's mind. _"Don't do it. There's something else-"_

"Saaarrrrrraaaa!" Bloom screamed as she had the sword in front of her, until Sara turned around to face her sister, before her sapphire blue eyes glowed like a dark purple color.

Bloom was wide-eyed as she was frozen. Her legs stopped moving. She couldn't move. Her sword dropped as she looked down at her feet to see like ice that was crystallized. It was slowly coming up her body as she tries to break free, until she screamed out for help.

Once Bloom's whole body was crystallized, Akihiko was wide eyed at his twin sister's new power. Sara walked towards her before giggling like a small child looking at the frozen and silently screaming Bloom in front of her. Her nails scraped against the crystallized ice as it left nail marks against it.

"Sara, what have you done?" Akihiko asked, trying to stay up.

"Oh, I just gave Bloom one of my special gifts," Sara replied touching the crystallized ice with both hands. She was like cupping her youngest twin sister face, but the ice was blocking it from touching her.

"I wonder what will happen if I push this to ground, breaking it into pieces, dear brother," Sara asked, which Akihiko knew the answer already.

If Sara had a victim trapped inside a crystal and she pushed it.

It's a sudden death for them.

"No, Sara!" Akihiko cried. "Don't do it!"

Sara only did a small push as the crystal collided against the ground. The crystal broken into pieces along with the remains of their pink haired pureblooded sister.

"BLOOMIE!" Akihiko cried.

Sara smirked as she looked down at the remains of her twin sister. She stood on her knees as her small and petite hand touched against the blood and glass shards of Bloom. Once Bloom's blood touched against her small, she taken the second lick of her twin sister blood.

As Sara tasted her blood, there was something odd about it.

"This is not her blood," Sara stated. "Her blood is more sweeter than this,"

Akihiko looked up at Sara confused.

She stood up from the remains. "This is the remains of an illusion created by the Souen's daughter,"

Bloom whistled out to her sister as she felt something cold and hard behind the back of her skull. Sara turned around to see her sister who somehow survive and dodged her deadly attack. She had a vampire hunter revolver that was pointed to Sara's head. Her hands were being protected by black gloves that her father had for a long time to use with his sword.

"How?" Sara asked.

"Let's just say that someone owes me something from a long time ago," Bloom stated, still pointing the gun at her. Sara slowly back away from her sister as Bloom walked towards her. "This is the end, Sara. I'm doing this for my father,"

Sara fallen backwards as she landed on her behind. Bloom stood upon her with the gun pointed to her face, just only centimeters away.

Bloom place the gun to her right side as she looked at the terrified Sara.

"At least accept your death with honor…"

Suddenly without a warning, Kaname was behind her as he grabbed her waist making him, Akihiko, and Bloom disappeared by disintegrating into bats flying away from the manor.

* * *

Tsubaki was waving to the nobles goodbye as they were all leaving the living room area to return back home to the mansions. She was still worried about not having her daughter and son with her at the moment. She was still grieving, but all she wanted was her children to be safe and sound.

Once the last noble family left the mansion, Tsubaki walked towards the maids and the butler as they were waiting on their next command.

"I'm going to go-"

Once she was trying to finish her sentence, she heard a swarm of bats swarming in front of the mansion doors as it reveal Kaname holding an unconscious Bloom over his left shoulder while Akihiko was behind him.

"Oh my, Bloom, Akihiko," Tsubaki cried running towards them.

Tsubaki looked at her sleeping daughter as she was snoring lightly, before looking at her eldest son who happened to be slightly frighten of his own mother.

Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck without looking at his mother emerald green eyes. "Mother, I can-,"

*SMACK*

Akihiko was surprised that his own mother slapping his facial cheek. He remembered that she done it to Bloom when she was surprised the vampires exist in this strange world.

As he felt the stinging pain, he faced her once again with his green eyes.

"Why?" Tsubaki cried. "Why did you have to leave me alone at such a time like this?!"

"But mother,"

"Akihiko Kuran Sakurakoji, I could have lost you and your sister since you decided to get revenge on Sara. Do you know what will happen if you killed a pureblood? Both of you will be sentenced to death… I can't not afford to lose you both. Is this what Sora wanted?"

"No, but please, Mother," Akihiko begged. "Let us explained,"

"You and your sister have done enough damage for one evening," Tsubaki sobbed quietly, before walking towards the stairs to return back to the master bedroom that she and Sora shared for over nineteen human years.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kaname and Bloom decided to move back into the Kuran Manor after the repairs were taken care of.

But there was only two things that need to be repaired. One is the marriage of Bloom and Kaname's. And the only is actually Bloom herself.

Somehow the flower pureblood was suffering from something that she heard about from her father.

It was called Pureblood Madness.

Pureblood Madness is somehow very common in pureblood vampires. This special type of behavior is only common if someone who was truly dear to them died or rejected his or hers feelings.

Bloom was the second person in the family to have this special disorder.

Rido Kuran was the first. He only had this for a long time. She remembered of how her mother and father told her about him and his breakdowns when he had the desire to become king of vampires and wanting a daughter from Tsubaki.

But now, Bloom was suffering from this.

She stayed locked in the guest bedroom from day in and day out. She was shaking lighty like she was suffering from the coldness of the outside world. Her shoulder length pink hair somehow turned snowy white to show that she was suffering from an deadly illness, just like what happened when she had her curse.

Kaname was pacing in the master bedroom where Bloom usually sleeps with him during their loving marriage. He was now worried about her. He was trying his best to take better care of her, just like he promised Bloom's father, Sora. But now he was worried that he was going to lose her the most.

If Momohime or even Tsubaki knew that Bloom suffered more and/or even died from this.

This could be the end of the Kuran and Sakurakoji blood lines.

Wanting to see his dear rose, he taken a brisk walk towards the guest room to where she was always sleeping during the remainder of the divorce. Once he was standing in front of the mahogany door, he heard a soft singing voice of an angel.

It was her voice.

 _Mirror, tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all..._

 _Mirror, tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

 _Mirror what's inside me_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone_

He adored her singing voice. He love how it was soft and calm. He wanted to hear more of it, until he heard like a crashing noise from the guest bedroom. His eyes widened as he opened the door swiftly to see shards of her hand mirror on the floor.

As he walked towards the shards, he can see and smell her blood on it. He need to see if she was alright. But there was one problem.

Where was she?

She was not in the corner of her usual spot of the bedroom. She was not under the covers. Nor she wasn't in the bathroom, hiding herself in the clawfoot bathtub.

"Bloom?" He called out her name calmly.

Suddenly, he heard raggedy breathing coming from above. He turned around to see a camouflage Bloom holding onto the wall behind her back. She was using her mother's nature abilities to make herself camouflage within the room's wall color. She finally revealed herself as Kaname had taken notice her for the first time in over a couple of weeks.

Her shoulder length hair was still white. It was no longer shoulder length anymore. It was floor length which made it covered most of her beautiful face. Her blue sapphire eyes were longer that color. They were glowing for the color of bloodlust. The white nightgown she wore on her pale and fragile body was now in rips and tears. She smelled like she haven't had a bath in while. Her nails were like french tips which could be sharp and easily enough to kill herself.

She looked exactly like a deranged Level E in front of him.

"Bloom, what have you done to yourself?" Kaname asked walking only just a step closer to her.

"I… hate… you…" Bloom's voice wasn't the sweet and kind voice he that usually hears. It more like sweet and demonic. "And now…"

" _You're my prey,"_

* * *

Uh-oh! Now Kaname is in deep trouble! With this new Bloom in front of him, what is he going to do now?

Will she be saved or Kaname will have to suffer the consequences of a flower pureblood known as his loving wife and cousin?

To let everyone know, I will probably be busy working on college projects. So I might have the chance to work more if I delay the updates to this story. It will probably be like 8-10 days from the new updates, until May because that's when I'll be finishing my classes and earning a training certificate for child development.

One more thing, we are getting close to the ending of the story which will be like eight or ten more chapters left, until that's the end of the Sakurakoji Hime storyline with Kaname and Bloom!

While I'm still working with my job at the daycare, going to college part time, and also working on other stuff. Anyone who loves Kaname and Bloom, I will make more requested One-Shot of them if you give me an idea!


	56. Let Me Love You

myra k kuran, thanks for reviewing the last chappie!

Thanks, SakuraHime2001, for helping me with the next idea for this chappie!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Six~Let Me Love You**

As Bloom climbed down the wall slowly, she landed on her knees with her hair all over her face. She was just standing there, not looking at him. Kaname can hear her breathing as he was amazed of how this pureblood madness has done to his beautiful bride.

He wanted to help her out of this. There was only one thing that can be cured from out of this.

Erasing his lover's memories.

Of course, he didn't want to do that. He loved this pureblood princess with all of his heart. She gave him love. She gave him children to love. She became such a beautiful and kind hearted princess who loves him for the way he is, instead of his background.

Having the courage, Kaname walked slowly towards her. He stood in front of her. He lifted up her chin, only to see her lips and nose sticking out from underneath her growing hair.

He moved his lips closer to hers as she stopped her breathing and listen.

"I love you," Kaname whispered on her lips.

Bloom's teeth were showing as she gave out a scream which made Kaname jumped slightly, before she used her nails to scratch against his face, leaving such a terrible mark with blood coming out.

Kaname backed away as he covered his face with his hand. He noticed the amount of blood loss that was coming out of his cheek and onto from Bloom's nails.

As Bloom's eyes glowed dangerously red, she lifted up her right hand to examine the blood on her nails. It taste so good. It taste so delicious once the smell it her nostrils. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she licked the sharp nails.

Once she tasted the blood, she heard him calling her name once more only to see him slowly taking off his white button up shirt. She undressed him with her eyes, as her hand was back on her side.

"You don't have to fight it," Kaname said softly. "Just trust your instincts,"

"Ka… Kaname… what… have I done?" Bloom asked. She was so scared as she was gaining her senses back once she tasted his blood.

"Bloom,"

Bloom was clutching onto her throat as it was so dry like a desert pass through her mouth. She landed on her knees as she felt something cracking under her eyelids. Her face had cracks forming. She was slowly dying as she felt her whole body turning like a deranged level E. Her hands landed on the floor.

"Kaname… I… I wanna see my babies," Bloom managed to say while looking up at him, as he lifted her up. She held onto his shoulders, before her own tongue was licking his shoulder blade. Once he was sitting down on the edge of the guest's queen sized bed, he felt Bloom's fangs scraping against his cold skin.

"You will see them once more, Bloom," Kaname told her softly, as he ran his fingers through her dirty but long white hair. "But you must get better. Our little princess missed her mommy so much. And so as our beautiful twins,"

"Kaname," Bloom whispered, before she reaches up to his ear and whispered three words that he wanted to hear forever in his eternal life. "I love you,"

Bloom immediately sanked her long but aching fangs into his neck, as Kaname held onto her tightly. Kaname can feel the life source of his blood taken from out of him as his beautiful bride was getting her feedings from him. It has been so long since he missed that feeling. He wish I could last a lifetime, maybe even an eternity.

But most of all, he want her back. After causing a filthy sin into their marriage. A soft smile was crawled on his lips as he can hear the gulping noise of his wife drinking from him. As if eyes were closed he didn't notice that her hair was turn back to its original color. Her cotton candy pink hair was back to the way it was but it was still dirty and floor length.

Once she removed her fangs, she opened her eyes to look at Kaname before placing are pink lips covered in blood on his own. He moved his lips against her as he missed that feeling. That's certain spark in his heart was back by her beating heart.

When she broke the kiss, her breathing was back to normal and a smile was placed on her lips as well.

"Bloom," Kaname said her name, as her hands crept up to his soft cheeks. "Please forgive me, my love. I wish not to be left alone once again. You and the children mean more to me. I don't want to lose you and I certainly do not want the children to lose their loving mother,"

"Kaname, I've been through so much pain in my life as a pureblood vampire," Bloom confessed. "Sometimes I miss being human, but my life begin with you. I don't want to let you go as well,"

"Do you love me if you were human or a pureblood princess," Kaname asked.

"I fell in love with you as a human," Bloom confessed. "As I was a vampire, my feelings for you grow each day,"

"Bloom," He rested his forehead against hers. "Please forgive me, my beautiful queen. I am asking for your forgiveness,"

She thought about it long and hard. Even though, he lied to her about himself and his past. She forgave him then and got married and have a love child. But now after capturing her ex-friend and her husband in a strange position while she was pregnant with her twins. That was her breaking point.

He's asking for her forgiveness. Her and his reputation will be tainted once again if they decide to break off the marriage and forever taint their family bloodlines for good. Both Kuran and Sakurakoji scold and embarrassed by the vampire society.

She didn't want to let her family down.

So, she decided to listen to Rosalie's advice.

Which was listen to your heart.

Her heart was beating for him

His was beating for her.

She gave out her answer. "I forgive you,"

" _And so… I forgave him, but in my heart, I do believe in the happy endings. But the happy endings haven't begun yet. Sara, my darling oldest twin sister is waiting for me to attack her once more. With those new powers she possessed, I believe that me and her are the exact opposite. She is the spark and I am the flame. She is the sprout and I am the blossom. She's ice and I'm fire."_

* * *

After being cure for her pureblood madness, Bloom stayed in the master bedroom with Kaname for now on. There was night that called me wanted to be hold. And she was there to provide for him. She will talk to him. She will sing to him. She will give him kisses until he has fallen asleep.

Bloom has started to treat him like he was to her.

A lover at first sight.

Three days later, Kaname was able to help his beautiful bride get back on her feet. He hired a hairstylist to cut her crazy floor length hair back to original waist length pink locks, that he always loved about her. She was back to wearing the same clothes and she love to wear around her bod. The soft cotton shirts and the beautiful silky dresses and also the delicate shoes that he bought for her small feet.

Bloom was sitting at her vanity mirror as she was brushing to her waist length pink hair. She looked outside to see it was still snowing once again. She had a small smile as she remembered the beautiful white snow. Their daughter, Momohime love being in snow instead of the spring air. She even remembered the first time that Momohime was in the cold snow when she was just a little baby.

Maybe today, they might go outside and play and have their twins playing in the snow for the first time, if her husband agrees since he was so protective about his wife and children.

As she climbed down the stairs, she can hear her daughter laughing and also her twins saying baby words in happiness. Once she reached the living room area, her husband was the first person to notice her presence coming closer until their toddler daughter turn to see her mother after so long.

"Momma?" Momohime said, getting up of the living room floor.

"Momo-chan," Bloom stood on her knees as her daughter ran towards her and hug her for the first time after so long. She patted her small back as she hugged her tightly.

"Are you feeling better, Momma?" Momohime asked, looking at her mother's matching blue eyes like hers.

Bloom nodded. "Yes, Momo-chan. Your Daddy saved me,"

She held her daughter's hands into her own. "And I was thinking that me and you shall play out in the snow today,"

Momohime had a smile on her face. "Yay!"

"I'm afraid not," Kaname rejected. Momohime and Bloom looked up at the almighty pureblood as he walked towards them, holding his Airi in his arms. "I'm sorry, Princess. I know that you wish to spend time with your mommy, but you have a piano lesson with me,"

"Aww, Daddy," Momohime whined, showing her big blue sapphire eyes at her father.

"Young princesses do not whine, Momohime Kuran,"

"Do I have to?" Momohime asked.

"I'm afraid so, Princess," Kaname replied, before he stood on his knees. "You have taken an interest in music. You remind me so much of your mother,"

He looked at Bloom's blue eyes. "Which happens to be a beautiful and talented queen,"

"Aww, Kaname, stop that,"

"Stop what, my love," Kaname asked. He was clearly teasing her. "That I have the most beautiful bride that has gave me three loving children,"

Bloom giggled before she reached over to place a small but short kiss on the lips.

"Eww," Momohime said disgusted.

They heard a small whine coming from Kaname's arms. Baby of the Kuran family, Airi Kuran was awake in her father's as her ruby red eyes were gazing at her parents.

"Ai, my little love, how was your nap?" Kaname cooed softly to the baby.

Airi rubbed her small red eyes as she yawned softly before a smile was placed on her lips. Her smile looked so familiar.

"Kaname, her smile reminds me of your mother," Bloom noticed, having her finger touched her small soft cheeks.

"She does," Kaname agreed. "If my mother was here to see our children, she would definitely spoiled them,"

Bloom giggled once more as she heard Airi giggled just like her mother. That was another interesting thing that the youngest daughter had. She laughed just like her mother.

Suddenly a cry was heard from on the red loveseat. Bloom and Kaname stood up as Shinichi Haruka was crying out loud. As they walked towards him, Bloom figured out what was the problem. His pacifier have fallen out of his mouth and dropped onto the floor. So she picked it up and picked up her son as well.

Using her motherly instincts, she started talking to him. "Hi, my little man," Bloom cooed. "Hi, Shinichi Haruka,"

Shinichi stopped crying as he opened his ruby red eyes to noticed her mother for the first time as well. He was showing a gumless smile as his arms was reaching up to her. Bloom tries to put the pacifier into his mouth, but his small hand grabbed it from out her fingers, dropping it onto the living room area carpet.

He never wanted the pacifier. He wanted his mother the whole time. A smile was placed on the flower pureblood's lips, before she reached down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Ma!" Shinichi babbled.

"I think he's trying to say Mama, Kaname,"

"Da!" Airi babbled as well.

"And Ai is trying to say Daddy as well," Kaname said.

"Bloom," Kaname called out her name. She looked up at her husband as she still had a smile on her face. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes, so many times, my love," Bloom replied. "Kaname, I don't care about revenge anymore. What matters is that I am safe under this roof with you as my husband in our loving children,"

"Yes, as long as you lived under this roof." Kaname moved closer to Bloom, as his nose was nuzzling against hers. "Nothing can ruin our happiness,"

* * *

Hey guys! Somehow, I have finally returned back to this story. I know it's supposed to be on Hiatus until next month, but I was able to upload a short chapter. When I had time off, I had another story in my mind and I created it.

It is called Sweet and Deadly. It's a Grand Theft Auto V story about a badass teenager named Blakesleigh "Blake" Rose running away from her ten year abusive past as she moved to Los Santos to be with her long lost father and her favorite uncle. If you are familiar with the game, go check it out. It also follows the story mode missions.


	57. This Life Is Mine

nshaikh281, myra k kuran, and Guest #1, thanks for reviewing the last chappie of Bloomie-chan's life!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Seven~This Life Is Mine**

Bloom was examining her handcrafted designer bracelet that Kaname gave to her on their first wedding anniversary. There were two new charms Kaname added to the beautiful bracelet. It was two December birthstones which was designed for their twin son and daughter, Shinichi Haruka and Airi Kuran.

Bloom smiled sweetly at it, before she heard the piano keys coming from downstairs. She walked downstairs to see Kaname giving Momohime a piano lesson. They were both sitting down on the piano bench as Momohime was touching the keys, gently as she studies the music. Music had captured the pureblood toddler's heart, ever since her mother Bloom played piano, sometimes sang or even played her guitar.

Kaname was surprised that his daughter has taken an interest in music. He was hoping for an extra person to play chess with him, but Bloom keep receiving headaches from the game and Momohime ended up getting angry at her father for beating her.

"How was that, Daddy?" Momohime asked, looking up at him.

"That sounded perfect, Princess," Kaname replied smiling down at his daughter. "Very beautiful,"

"Hey," Bloom finally spoke up. Kaname and Momohime turned around to face the flower pureblood.

"Hi, Momma," Momohime greeted.

"Hello, my beautiful wife,"

Bloom blushed before walking towards them, placing a loving kiss on their cheeks.

"Daddy's teaching me this song, Momma," Momohime held up the music sheets as Bloom taken it from her daughter's hand, studying it.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Bloom laughed. "That's very sweet of you to teach her something easy, instead of Chopsticks,"

"I thought her that the other day, love," Kaname stated.

"Yeah, it was hard, Momma, but Daddy had…" Momohime turned her head to face her father. "What word was that, Daddy,"

Kaname smiled. "Patience, my little princess,"

Kaname reached out to touch her left side ponytail of her chocolate brown hair, before she giggled happily at her father's smile. It warms his heart that his daughter looked like Bloom in the face, but he sees him all over the pureblood toddler.

"Yes, Momo-chan, we must have patience," Bloom said.

"Momma, Daddy," Momohime called out their names. "I wanna use my powers for good. I wanna protect you and Daddy and Shin-kun and Ai-chan,"

Bloom laughed. "We might teach you one day, Momo-chan, but Daddy's always business to help out,"

"Aww, Daddy," Momohime pouted.

"Everything will be alright, Princess," Kaname soothie his daughter with a hug.

"But Daddy's always busy," Momohime whined. "Can you teach me now,"

"What do you say, Kaname," Bloom asked. "You're not busy at the moment, you were just teaching Momo-chan how to play the piano,"

Kaname sighed before he stood up from the piano bench. He picked up his daughter who still had the pouty face on her, until a smile was placed upon Kaname's lips to get her attention. Momohime looked at her father's sudden happy face, until she received multiple kisses on her cheeks to make her feel better.

Momohime was giggling with glee as she tried to pushed her father's lips away from her, but instead he was kissing her small hands. "How can I say no to my little princess?"

"Yay!" Momohime cheered, before she placed on the floor along with her mother who was in front of her daughter. Kaname sat down on the floor as he received a kiss from his wife on the cheek.

"You're so sweet to your little princess, aren't you, Kaname,"

"She will be forever know as my little princess, Bloom," Kaname stated, before caressing his wife left cheek.

"And you," Kaname moved closer so his face was close to hers. "Will always be my loving queen for the rest of our eternal life,"

Kaname moved his lips against her as Bloom grabbed a hold on his red silk shirt, pulling him closer to her.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Momohime called out their names, as they looked at the pureblood toddler who was now disgusted and felt a little jealous about not receiving much love and attention from her Daddy.

He was paying attention to her Mommy, instead of her, which causes her to grow jealous with her arms crossed.

Bloom laughed, before returning back to sitting down on the floor of their living room area. Kaname did the same until, they heard the sound of Kaname's phone ringing on the piano. They turned towards it, as Kaname stood up from the floor to go retrieved it.

"Kaname Kuran, speaking," he answers the phone.

He looked back at his wife and eldest daughter, before leaving them alone in the living room area and finally returned.

Bloom stood up from the floor as Kaname walked towards her.

"I'll return before dinner, my dear rose," Kaname stated.

"Who was that on the phone?" Bloom asked. "What's going on, my love?"

Kaname walked away and Bloom decided to follow him into the foyer of the Kuran Manor. He was placing on his black trench coat, before looking at his pink haired concern wife.

"There's an emergency meeting from the vampire society, and I must attend," Kaname explained.

"But Daddy," Momohime whined before hugging his long legs. "You promised me to teach me how to use my powers,"

Kaname stood on his knees, before looking at his daughter's sapphire blue eyes. "Momohime, this is a matter that I must attend. I will return before dinner. Mommy is making your favorite dinner,"

"Spaghetti and meatballs?!" She looked up at her mother, as the flower pureblood nodded.

"Yes, my Momo-chan, and I need your help,"

"Ok, Mommy," Momohime agreed, before hugging her father once more. "Please come home, Daddy,"

"I will, Princess," Kaname replied, wrapped his arms around his daughter's small body, before letting her go. Momohime stood by her mother's right side, as she watched her father stood back on his feet, kissing his wife on the lips once more.

"You be careful, alright," Kaname said. "Make sure you lock every door and window while I'm away,"

"I will, Kaname," Bloom smiled as he promised him. "Me, Momo-chan, and the twins will be safe; I promise,"

With that said, Kaname had left the Kuran Manor, taking his black luxury car out of the driveway and out into the woods surrounding the manor.

* * *

It was the evening time around Kuran Manor. Bloom was still in the kitchen finishing dinner preparations for the family dinner. She was taken the garlic bread sticks from out of the warm but blazing oven, as Momohime decided to be in the living room area along with her twin siblings and the maid of Kuran Manor.

"Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa!" Airi cooed as she was having tummy time. She was trying to reach out to Momohime, but wasn't having any luck.

"Shinichi Haruka-sama, this is the fourth bottle today and you're still hungry," Hana asked the two month old pureblood baby, as his small fingers were wrapped around the baby bottle.

He was sucking greedily as his wine colored eyes were slowly closing. He finally let go of the bottle as he finally fallen asleep, before leaving a small trail of milk running down the side of his mouth.

Hana lighty giggle at the sleeping baby, before reaching down onto the floor where Shinichi is resting, wiping the milky substance of the side of his face.

"Sweet dreams, little prince,"

"Ah, da!" Airi cooed loudly, making her older twin flinched in his sleep.

"No, Airi-sama," Hana said before picking up Airi. "Let's leave your brother alone, so he can get some sleep,"

"Ma!" Airi cooed.

Hana looked to see Momohime resting over at the window sill, keeping a lookout for her Daddy to return home from the meeting. She was looking outside from the cold snowy window and then to the grandfather clock, hoping that time went by fast.

"Momohime-sama ," Hana called out her name.

Momohime didn't respond. She kept her blue sapphire eyes glued to the window, hoping to see her father's black car arriving in the driveway.

Bloom walked into the living room area, wiping her hands off with a paper towel. She noticed that Shinichi was asleep on the floor, holding onto the bottle's nipple. Hana was holding Airi in her arms, as the small pink haired baby was reaching up for the maid's shoulder length silvery locks. And finally she looked at Momohime who kept her eyes out for her father.

She looked at the clock. It was seven fifty five at the moment.

In five more minutes, it would be dinner time for the Kuran's. Kaname promised that he would be returning home right now before dinnertime. But somehow, something was keeping the almighty pureblood from coming home to his loving family.

Bloom was starting to get worried.

Hana turned around to face Lady Kuran, before walking towards her with a concerned look on her face.

"Bloom-sama, is there something wrong?"

"How long was Momo-chan staring at the window?" Bloom asked.

"For a good fifteen minutes, my lady,"

Bloom sighed. "I'll take it from here,"

She taken Airi from the maid of Kuran Manor arms, before looking back at her. "Can you set the table for me?"

"Shall I prepare a plate for Kaname-sama or any more company, Bloom-sama?" Hana asked,as Bloom walked towards Momohime. She stopped walking towards her half way, before responding back to her.

"Put Kaname's plate to the side, it will be just me and Momo-chan, once again," Bloom replied.

"No, Momma," Momohime retorted. "We have to wait for Daddy,"

Bloom stood on her knees, carefully while holding Airi in her arms. "Momohime, we sometimes start dinner without him and it will be alright. Maybe, he had to stay behind,"

"But that's not fair he's my daddy!" Momohime complained.

"Momo-chan, I'm worried about him too, but if something bad were to happen he will let me know over the phone," Bloom explained to her eldest daughter. "He has never forgotten about us. He loves us dearly and we're always the first on his mind,"

"But Mommy,"

"Momohime, please don't be difficult," Bloom begged. "Daddy loves you so much and he never forget about us,"

Bloom looked up at the window to see a black luxury SUV parked outside of the manor, which caught the flower pureblood's attention.

Momohime turned around to see it parked outside of the mansion, as Bloom's remaining family, Tsubaki, Akihiko, and Yui came out of the SUV, walking towards the front doors of the mansion.

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the mansion, which woke up Shinichi crying out loudly, while squirming on the baby blanket that was spread out. Hana immediately ran towards the doors and opened them, as she invited the Sakurakoji family into the living room area.

"Mother, Akihiko, Yuie-chan," Bloom said surprised, holding Airi close to getting chest. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Bloomie-chan," Yui called to her older sister. "Where's Kaname-itoko-sama?"

"He's at a meeting at the moment," Bloom replied. "Why is there something wrong that should tell him about?"

"Bloom, Yui saw something that came from the future," Tsubaki said.

"What? What is it, Yuie-chan?" Bloom kneel down to Yui's height.

"Sara… Sara Shirabuki or Sara Sakurakoji, our sister," Yui looked at everyone before looking deeply into Bloom's sapphire blue eyes. "She's coming for all of us and she has itoko-sama,"

Bloom was shocked.

"No!" Momohime cried. "Meanie Sara has Daddy?"

"My little bellflower," Tsubaki lifted her granddaughter. "Everything will be alright,"

"No, she took Daddy!" Momohime screamed as she cried her blue eyes out. "I want Daddy! I hate her! I hate Meanie Sara!"

Akihiko decided to rubbed her head lightly, as he placed her to sleep into her grandmother's arms.

"How did Sara capture him?!" Bloom asked angrily, as her long pink hair turned snowy white, until she realized that she had her two month old baby daughter in her arms.

She immediately calmed down her deadly flames, before hurting her two month daughter in her arms.

Suddenly, Bloom's phone rang randomly on the couch.

Everyone looked at the phone as Bloom walked towards it slowly, before place Airi, down onto the baby blanket where she was back on her tummy, once again.

She slowly grabbed her phone as she looked at the glowing screen. She received a new voicemail from Kaname's phone. She touched the new message bar, before placing the phone onto her left ear.

" _Hello, my dear sister,"_

"It's Sara," Bloom said surprised, before putting her phone on speakerphone .

" _I'm so happy that you have changed, since our last battle. But I have a question that I want to ask you, dear sister._ _ **How far would you go to save someone you love, in order to sacrifice yourself for the greater good of our society?**_ "

" _I'm sending you a video message of what do I have to offer. I hope that I can see you soon, my mother and even my nieces and nephew, and also my brother, sister, and son,"_

The voicemail ended as it returned back to the home screen of Bloom's phone. She tapped the message application and saw that she had new message in Kaname's message box.

She played the video as she waited for it to load up. The small white circle disappeared and it finally played the video.

" _Bloom…"_

That was Kaname's hurt voice.

The camera was aimed at Kaname who was chained to the wall, by vampire chains.

"Kaname!" Bloom screamed.

" _Go on, Kaname,"_ Sara's voice was heard on the speaker. _"Call to her. I know how much you miss her. Keep begging for her to come save you."_

Tears were streaming down Bloom's blue sapphire eyes as she had her mouth cover her hand.

" _You will... never get away… from this Sara,"_

" _Be quiet, you!"_

Sara place the camera down, still aiming at Kaname chained up to the wall, until the blonde haired princess came up to him, holding a black whip in her right hand. She smacked it across Kaname's chest as he cried out in pain.

"No!" Bloom cried. "Kaname!"

Sara kept whipping Kaname's chest as he cried out in pain and he finally showed tears.

" _Such a weakling husband, you have, Bloomie,"_

" _Bloom… Momohime… Shinichi… Ai…" Kaname called out their names._

" _Well, I hope you enjoy the show, Bloomie,"_ Sara said, looking at the camera lens. _"Make your decision now, or you'll be losing someone forever,_ "

The video ended, leaving Bloom in tears. Her mother placed her down onto the couch, as she held onto both her daughter and sleeping granddaughter.

"Mother, what should I do?!" Bloom cried.

"I'm sure my child, but we need to know when is she coming,"

"I can tell you," Yui announced. "In my vision, I heard Sara saying happy birthday to Bloomie-chan,"

"Happy birthday?" Bloom said confused.

"She's be here in three days," Akihiko said.

"She'll be here on Bloom's birthday," Tsubaki asked and Akihiko nodded. "Bloom, whatever your decision is, I hope it's worth sacrificing,"

* * *

Bloom was in her eldest daughter room, as she watched her chest rising and falling. She looked at her sleeping daughter peacefully sleeping in her small princess toddler bed.

She sat down next to sleeping side as he placed some of her chocolate locks away from her closed eyes. She looked like Kaname when she was sleeping soundly. A smile was placed on her face, as she decided to give her sleeping daughter something.

It was her father's locket necklace, which belongs to Bloom then and now it belongs to Momohime. She replaced the pictures in the locket to make it into Momohime's liking. On the left side of the locket, it had a picture of Momohime as a baby, smiling up at the camera. And the right side of the locket was a picture of Bloom and Kaname smiling down at Momohime who was being held in her mother's arm, while her father was smiling down upon her.

She reaches behind her daughter's neck and locked the clasp onto her, so it would be on her neck as a memory of Momohime loved her parents. She smiled sweetly before kissing her sleeping daughter's cheek.

"I love you, my little peach child," Bloom whispered. "Be strong for me, Daddy, and your twin siblings,"

With that said, Bloom left her eldest daughter's room. Momohime opened her eyes to see locket necklace around her neck as she grabbed it into her small hands. She opened it to see her baby picture and her Mommy and Daddy, smiling down at her when she was a small baby.

"Me be strong, like Mommy and Daddy," Momohime said to herself, looking at the pictures from her locket necklace.

Bloom was back in her master bedroom as he walked towards the crib to see both Shinichi and Airi asleep, under the quilt like blanket that Tsubaki made just for them. She smiled sweetly at them, before touching her small heads full of soft hair.

"I love you, Shinichi-kun and Ai-chan," Bloom whispered, before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

She walked towards her vanity to see her crown that was hand down for Kuran Generations. She was the queen of the vampire society now, but Sara wanted it. She wanted everything what a queen possess. Was Bloom willing to give up her life as Queen and save her family or maybe sacrifice was the only option for her.

She walked towards the balcony of the master bedroom, as she let in the cool night air. Snow is still falling down slowly as it landed in the blanket of white snow.

She was all alone at the moment.

She looked down at the crown in her hand once more before no placing it on top of her head. It made her feel like a true Queen. A queen who will stand strong and willing to protect her kingdom, just like her husband and her king.

She sang this little freedom song out in the open.

 _I'm not your pet_

 _Not another thing you own_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_

 _Your riches and influence can't hold me anymore_

 _I will not be possess_

 _Burdened by a royal test_

 _I will not surrender_

 _ **This life is mine**_

* * *

Hey, I'm finally back! For reals now! I was too busy working on my other story, which I love beside this one. But I still love this story still! Please don't hate me!

That song that Bloom was singing is called _This Life is Mine_ by Casey Lee Williams. That song is off of RWBY volume four when Weiss Schnee was singing it in front of a crowd.

The next chappie is… the final battle against Sara Shirabuki! What will happen to Kaname? What will Bloom do? What is Bloom's plan to protect her family from her evil twin sister?

Will they survive or someone might die from this deadly and fierce battle of the Sakurakoji Twins?

I have been receiving comments on my other story, A Twist In Kuran and Sakurakoji Time! Don't worry I will return back to it, some day.


	58. When The Snow Falls

myra k kuran and Guest #1, thanks for reviewing the last chappie of The Sakurakoji Hime! Here it is… The Final and Epic Battle of Bloom Sakurakoji and Sara Shirabuki, or known as The Deadly Sakurakoji Twins.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Eight~When The Snow Falls, Final Battle Part One**

" _It seems like… that it was only yesterday, that I became a pureblood vampire...Next, a Princess of the Sakurakoji family...Then a mother of three... And a queen who is willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good of our race."_

" _But I only have this life for only three pureblood years… I wish for none of this would have never happen… if I stayed an isolated human… and died from that vampire attack,"_

" _ **What should I do now?"**_

Snow was slowly falling down, as Bloom watched her children in front of her. Momohime was drawing on her kiddie tablet, only using her small fingers, instead of using the pen. Shinichi and Airi were hugged close to her mother's chest as Bloom held them into each arm. They were playing and running their fingers through her long pink hair, having smiles on their faces.

Bloom smiled sweetly at her beautiful children that she and Kaname created together through love.

A lone warm tear fell onto her left cheek, as it ran down her face.

If Kaname was here with her now, he would smell her scented tears and run towards her, wiping off her tear stained face.

"Mommy?" Momohime called her mother, as she stood up before resting her head on her mother's lap. "Why you crying? Do you miss Daddy?"

Bloom was about to respond to her daughter's concern question, until the door to the master bedroom open, revealing her and Kaname's companions from Cross Academy.

Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, and even Serien.

Ruka Souen was not with them at the moment.

"Bloom-sama," Serien was the first to speak, as she walked towards the flower pureblood. "Where should I put the children for their safety?"

Bloom looked down at her children.

"Put them down in the basement," Bloom stood up as she held onto both of her twin children. Momohime moved out of the way, as her mother walked towards Serien. "Make sure that they are safe, during the fight,"

"Bloomie," Headmaster Cross walked into the master bedroom, as he taken Shinichi out of Serien's left arm.

"Headmaster Kaien Cross will keep a close eye on them," Serien explained. "If something happens to you and Kaname-sama, he will take full responsibility of the children,"

Bloom walked towards her godfather. She stood in front of him, before placing a kiss on his right cheek.

Her lips travel to his right ear and she whispered.

" _Take care of our children,"_

Kaien smiled sweetly to the flower pureblood. "I will, Bloomie,"

Bloom had a small smile on her face, before she felt her nightgown tugged onto the left side of it. She looked down to see Momohime, still holding onto it.

"Mommy?"

Bloom stood on her knees as she face her eldest daughter. "Listen to me, my little peach child, Mommy is going to save Daddy and you might not see me again,"

"Where you going?" Tears started running down her daughter's cheeks.

"Momohime," Bloom place her hands on top of her shoulders. "Promise me that you will protect your brother and sister, if I or Daddy disappeared,"

"But Mommy-"

"I love you, Momo-chan," Bloom hugged her daughter, as the flower pureblood started crying as well. "Great Godfather will take good care of you,"

"Come along, Momo-chan," Kaien said, holding out his hand towards the peachy cheeks pureblood. Momohime looked at his slender hand, before hugging her mother once more. She left out of her mother's grasp and place her small hand into his.

Kaien and Serien escorted the children out of the master bedroom. Bloom can now hear her twins, Shinichi and Airi calling out to their mother, as they were crying for her warm touch.

Bloom stood up as she wiped the tears off her face, before looking up at everyone.

She cleared her throat. "Sara will be here soon. Please be prepared in the lounge room when it's time,"

They all bowed to the flower pureblood before leaving her alone in the master bedroom once again. Now, that she was alone, she changed into her clothes that she had laid out for her battle against Sara.

She dressed herself in a white short sleeve ankle length dress, that was flowing down at the skirt of the dress. She placed on her blood red cloak with the hoodie on it, as her long pink locks was flowing from out of it. On her feet was the most delicate white and pale pink ballet flats that Kaname had ever bought for her.

She was ready for her battle against Sara.

She walked towards the large windows of the master bedroom as the snow stopped falling.

Bloom can hear the footsteps and also her baby sister, Yui Sakurakoji running towards the master bedroom as she opened the door without knocking.

Yui noticed her sister, just staring at the window not even moving a muscle, until she walked towards her and stopped halfway.

"Bloomie-chan," Yui said softly, not looking at her oldest sister's back. She looking down at her own two feet that was covered in her brown combat boots. "Sara's on her way,"

That's all that Bloom needed to hear.

* * *

Deep in the Sakurakoji woods, there was a field big enough for them to have the perfect and final battle against purebloods.

This special field of snow used to be covered with beautiful flowers in the spring. This special place is where Shizuka Hio taken Bloom away from the mansion to spend some quality time. It was also the perfect getaway for Kaname and Bloom, after when they had their childhood wedding.

Bloom stood side by side with her remaining family of the Sakurakoji clan. Tsubaki, Akihiko, and Yui. Her companions from the Night Class, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, and even Serien. Her cousin, Yuki and her cousin-in-law, Zero were there, alongside with Kaito and Toga Yagari.

They were all waiting in the snow as they kept their eyes on the other side the woods.

"This snow has brought me back," Yuki said softly.

"What makes you say that?" Bloom asked her cousin.

"Kaname-onii-sama save me from a deranged vampire, thirteen years ago,"

Bloom looked sad at the moment. She even remember that night when it all happened to her, Yuki, and Kaname. But they were all happy, like nothing had never happen once they were all reunited.

"I remember Kaname saving me countless of times in my human and pureblood life," Bloom stated.

"But this time we're save him, right?" Yuki asked with determination.

"Yeah, Cousin Yuki," Bloom replied. "We are,"

"Yui, is she close by?" Akihiko asked his baby sister.

"No, somehow, I can't feel her coming close,"

"Neither can I," Hanabusa replied as well. "The snow and the atmosphere… it feels odd,"

"That's true," Akatsuki said. "The weather reports was supposed to have the sunlight showing through the grey clouds, but the snow is bringing us a strange presence,"

"Well, whatever happens,"Tsubaki stepped into the conversation. "We have to stay focused,"

Bloom's eyes widened as she swiftly turned around to face what was behind her, coming this way. Yuki and the others did the same, until they noticed a familiar presence running towards them.

It was someone with shoulder length chocolate brown locks. She had on a lavender pea coat on her along with black leggings and white mary jane shoes on her small feet.

It was Momohime.

"Mommy!" Momohime called out. "Mommy, wait!"

"Momohime!" Bloom screamed, before running towards her. She had her arms wide open for her small body to jump and land around her mother's waist, and yet she did. Bloom have her a tight hug, until she looked at her daughter's blue eyes.

"Momo-chan, I told you to stay with your Great Godfather,"

"But I want to be strong, like Mommy and Daddy,"

"Momohime, this is a dangerous moment now," Bloom stated. "I must take you back, before-"

"She's here!" Yui announced.

As Bloom turned around to face the other side of the woods, she can definitely feel her twin sister's presence coming closer. The others can feel her as well.

But somehow, she wasn't alone.

There was a huge crowd of Level C vampires and even human slaves that Sara used to manipulate them to join her side and fight for her true title in the vampire society.

As Bloom walked towards her side with her family, she held Momohime tightly close to her, as she stares at the crown that she, her family, and the others have to fight against.

"Step aside," Sara command. "I wish to see what kind of army my sister had brought for me,"

The Level C's and human slaves moved out of the blonde haired princess way as she looked at the other side to see her family.

Bloom, Tsubaki, Akihiko, Yui, even sweet little Momohime which was precious.

Akihiko walked only a few steps towards Sara's army, before he spoke first.

"Sara, we don't have to do this," Akihiko suggested. "We have young lives here and you're worried about being queen? Doesn't that not make any sense?"

"Of course not, my dear brother," Sara replied. "I have always wanted to be queen for the longest, until my whore of a sister stole it away from me,"

"What's a whore?" Momohime asked her mother, until she cupped her right ear, placing her head close to her chest.

"Sara, do you realize that I have my six year old sister and my two year old daughter here?" Bloom hissed.

"Yes, I remember them, quite well," Sara replied, having a smirk on her face. "My sweet little niece who cried every time she doesn't want to be hold by her loving and caring auntie,"

"Your a meanie, Sara," Momohime yelled.

"Oh, I am so hurt by that comment, Momohime, darling," Sara faked her sadness.

"Where's my husband, Sara?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, where's my onii-sama," Yuki asked as well, until Zero pulled onto her shoulder, making her backup, instead of walking towards her.

"Stay where you are," Zero whispered. "Let Sakurakoji handle this,"

"Oh, don't you mean, my husband?" Sara giggled like a small child.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Tsubaki asked. "Bloom and Know have been married for three years, even though my nephew cheated on her once,"

"Mother, shut it," Akihiko said.

"Did you really believe that Kaname cheated on that lower level vampire name Ruka Souen?" Sara asked. "I told her that if she can do this little task for me, she wouldn't have to suffer from me, just like I did with Takuma and Akihiko. My son, Usui was so lucky not to get hurt, not even a little by me,"

"Enough, Sara," Akihiko hissed. "Where is Kaname?!"

Sara smirked before she turned around to face her army. She snapped her fingers as two Level C vampires were holding up Kaname by his forearms. His dark clothing were tattered by Sara's whip He wasn't moving. He looked like a lifeless human being.

"Kaname!" Bloom cried.

"Oh my," Tsubaki said, softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Daddy!" Momohime cried.

The Level C's dropped the unconscious almighty pureblood onto the cold snow as Sara looked down upon on his unconscious form.

"This is such a beautiful reunion," Sara announced, before she stood on her knees to grabbed Kaname's chin. He winches his closed eyes. as he felt Sara's cold hand touching him. "Poor Kaname , he's not waking up to see his family and companies to see that they came to rescue him. Such a weakling husband to have, Bloomie. I don't know why Juri-sama and Haruka-sama called him by his ancestor,"

"Momohime, stay still,"

Sara turned around to see her niece, trying to break free out from her mother's grasp. She wanted her Daddy to be alive. She loved her Daddy so much. She wanted to save him now.

"I must save Daddy!" Momohime cried, escaping from her mother's tight grasp. "Daddy needs me!"

Finally, Momohime escape her mother's arms as she ran towards her unconscious father.

"Momohime, no!" Bloom cried as she ran towards her, hoping to grab her before Sara does.

Sara smirked evilly before she started whispering in Kaname's ear.

Kaname finally opened his eyes as they glowed a dangerous red color. He slowly stood up from the snowy ground as he regain his posture.

"Daddy!" Momohime called out his name, before she finally reaches to him, hugging his legs. "Please do leave me! I love you!"

Bloom stopped her feet as she slide against the white snow. She slipped on her feet as she landed on her bottom.

There was something wrong with her husband.

He was acting differently. He would open his arms out if he haven't seen his daughter in a while. This time he was looking down at his daughter with his burning red eyes. Sara was looking at the loving picture of Kaname not responding to Momohime hugging him.

Suddenly, Momohime felt his large cold hand grabbed the back of her lavender peacoat and held her up, close to his face. Momohime was having a hard time, trying to breathe as her father's almighty strength was choking the poor girl to death.

"Kaname?" Bloom said his name softy.

"I wish I never had a daughter like you," Dark Kaname said, before throwing his own daughter out of his grasp.

Everyone watched as Momohime was slammed against a large oak tree, leaving the pureblood toddler unconscious.

"Momo-chan !" Akihiko and Bloom cried.

Kaname started walking towards his unconscious daughter as the pureblood toddler's body was sliding down from the big oak tree. He was going to kill his own daughter.

He was the perfect killing weapon for the final battle. Dark Kaname was heading towards her, before Bloom was grabbing onto his right forearm. He turned around to face Bloom, as his piercing red eyes stare deeply into her blue ones.

Bloom's eyes widened. "You're not my husband,"

Kaname raised up his left hand up in the air.

*SMACK*

Bloom was slapped in the face by Dark Kaname as her body slide away from him into the deep snow.

Everyone looked at Dark Kaname and back to Sara, until Akihiko was on his knees, looking at his unconscious sister Bloom and also her niece as well.

He had warm tears running down his eyes, as he does his best to hold in his anger, but he couldn't take it.

"How… How… How dare you… do that to my Bloomie and Momo-chan?!" Akihiko yelled, with his anger boiling up inside. He immediately started using his water abilities with snow as it created ice with the cold air. He immediately aimed his hands at Dark Kaname as it froze him from the inside.

The battle has truly begun.

Everyone on the left and right side of the snow field immediately started attacking. The Night Class used their own abilities, as Yuki, Zero, and the others used their weapons. Tsubaki used her husband's sword Kurai Hono as she slice of some of their heads and arms off.

Akihiko immediately went straight to his sister as he picked up her lifeless body.

"Bloomie, Bloomie, wake up!" Akihiko called out her name, until he noticed her sister's eyes slowly opening.

"What… why did he…"

Bloom can now hear the battle cries and screams as she realized that the battle has started.

Until she remembers something else, before Dark Kaname slapped her. "My baby! My little peach child!"

Akihiko immediately turned his head around and Dark Kaname was walking towards them. He was broken out of Akihiko's water/ice ability. With one swift of his left hand, Akihiko was pulled away from his sister. He landed on his back as he looked to see Dark Kaname walking towards Bloom.

"Bloomie!" Akihiko called out.

"Get my baby and take her back to the mansion," Bloom told her brother Akihiko, as he nodded. He immediately ran towards his eldest niece and picked up her lifeless body, before his warmth woken up the small pureblood toddler.

"I want Mommy," Momohime said softly.

"Don't worry, Momo-chan," Akihiko looked at her sister as she stood up, back on her feet, before running away from the battle. "You're safe with Uncle Akihiko,"

Sara noticed Akihiko running away from the battle as she decided to follow him, hoping that he will lead her towards where Bloom and Kaname's twins and the other children are kept hiding away.

Dark Kaname was walking towards Bloom, until he stepped on something made out of metal. He realized that Bloom had dropped the second copy of Kurai Hono, so he picked it up as the blue flames immediately burned the skin off of him. He was screaming in pain when it happened. Once the flames disappeared, he only had his bones left which was scary to Bloom.

"Kaname, are you…"

"You have been an disgraceful wife to me, Bloom Sakurakoji," Dark Kaname said to her, as he picked up the second copy of Kurai Hono once more.

This time it didn't hurt him. He held it into his hand as he walked towards Bloom. She slowly back away from him, until she fell backwards on her bottom once again.

Dark Kaname was finally close to her, looking down at her petrified face.

"And you will be forever a disgrace, just like Rido,"

Dark Kaname was about to stab Bloom in the chest, until the flower pureblood closed her eyes and heard a hurtful yet piercing cry in front of her.

It sounded like a woman who was her age.

She opened her blue sapphire eyes to see Ruka Souen, stabbed in the chest where her heart is as she protected Bloom from the stabbing pain of Kurai Hono.

Bloom was wide eyed.

"RUKA!"

* * *

And that was part one of the final battle!

Was everyone surprised? Was anyone scared of Dark Kaname or anyone?

What will happen in the next chappie of Sakurakoji Hime and also part two of the final battle against Sara Shirabuki?


	59. The Power of Love

myra k kuran and matcha98, thanks for reviewing part one of the epic battle!

Yes, Questioning ppl, it is off of Hiatus, since I have finished with my college stuff and all I have is only a job now, so I'm truly back to finishing this!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Nine~The Power of Love, Final Battle Part Two**

"Bloom-sama… run…" Ruka said weakly, before Dark Kaname pulled the sword out of her chest, letting her fall down onto Bloom's lap, staining her dress.

Her blood was in the air, as Akatsuki was the first to smell it. After he incinerated a Level C vampire, he immediately ran towards Bloom and his stabbed lover.

"Ruka!" Akatsuki called out, running towards them.

Dark Kaname looked at the scene in front of him, as he taken a few steps back. Once Akatsuki removed his lover from Bloom's lap, he held her into his arms.

"Akatsuki…"

"Kaname!" Akatsuki's amber colored eyes looked at Dark Kaname, before he uses a direct fire attack.

"No, Akatsuki, wait,"

His fire attack incinerated Dark Kaname's left shoulder blade, as it slowly healed normally, making the flower pureblood and the orange haired vampire surprised.

"He's vulnerable to direct attacks," Bloom finally said to Akatsuki.

"You are wasting your precious time with such a silly girl, like her Kain," Dark Kaname stated, before looking at the wounded Ruka, as she was winching her eyes and tried her best to hold onto her stab wound.

Luckily, she didn't get consume by the dark flames of the sword.

"Kaname, why are you doing this?" Bloom asked standing up from off of the white blanket of snow, that it's slowly turning pink due to Ruka's blood. "You wanted Sara to suffer in pain, but now you want me and your children to suffer along with our family and friends?"

"Even if it means that my beloved Sara wants to complete her ultimate goal… So be it," Dark Kaname replied, before he decimated into black bats and fly away towards the left side, where the mansion was in that direction.

"His beloved Sara…"

* * *

Akihiko kept running through the woods back to Kuran Manor, where Kaien Cross is with the children in the basement, safe and sound. But he and Momohime had a little altercation with some of the human slaves that Sara possessed. He ran around the forest area, holding Momohime tightly, using his only right hand to use direct water attacks.

"Hold on, Momo-chan," Akihiko announced, before he did a swift turn to aimed up in the trees for the snow air to turn his water attacks into ice.

Once it did, the heavy ice landed on the tree branches for them to break off with the heavy snow. It landed on the lasts of the human slaves chasing them as Akihiko and Momohime can hear their screams before their blood.

Akihiko slided on the bottom of his boots as he looked back to see if there was any more of them coming. Akihiko was relieved that he got rid of them all who were following them.

He was breathing heavily, until he look back at the pureblood toddler curled up in his arms. Momohime was whining softly, as he noticed blood coming out from the back of her chocolate locks. The blood was on his hand, as he was surprised that the scent was still strong and can attract the others.

But he has no choice but to run back to the mansion, hoping that her great godfather can heal her, before Sara reaches to them.

As he ran back towards the mansion, following his son's scent, he wasn't alone once again.

He can hear bats squeaking in the air, as he turned around to see a swarm of bats coming towards him.

He recognized that presence.

"Sara, shit!"

He kept running and running, until the swarm of bats stood in front of him turning back into the blonde haired princess herself. There she stood wearing a black pea coat, wearing a black knee length lolita dress, with white leggings and black designer heels.

He held onto the pureblood toddler as he studies the blonde haired princess, before Sara was the first to talk.

"My, my, Akihiko, why are you running away from the battle all of a sudden," Sara asked.

"That is none of your concern, Sara," Akihiko hissed.

"Oh, it is my concern, knowing that you wouldn't let my goals come into effect," Sara walked towards him and the pureblood toddler slowly. He only back away a few steps, before hearing Sara talking once again. "Now, here is Momohime Kuran, the daughter, the princess, and the heiress to Kaname and Bloom's throne. But where are the other children, especially my son, Usui,"

"Our son and my sister's children are safe and sound, away from the battle, away from it all, and away from you, Sara,"

"Oh, are you definitely sure, my darling Akihiko?" Sara asked with a smile on her face. Suddenly, Akihiko's face changed once Sara was smiling so evilly in front of him.

There must be a problem at the moment at the Kuran Manor.

He immediately charged into her, as he held her against the lark oak tree. His hand was holding onto her black peacoat, as she looked down smiling evilly at Akihiko, while his anger was boiling up. Momohime held onto tightly as her eyes were closed, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"What… have… you done, Sara,"

"Oh, nothing special, Akihiko," she place her cold and petite hands on his soft warm cheeks. "I just wanted to let you know that your little guardian who was supposed to be watching the children, is fighting outside of Kuran Manor right now as we speak, leaving those poor and defenseless babies alone,"

"No, my son, Usui, Shinichi, Airi, and Suki," Akihiko cried. "Why did Bloom trusted you, Headmaster?"

All of a sudden, Akihiko felt someone grabbing his right shoulder from behind, as he was pulled back and slammed against a tree, dropping the unconscious Momohime onto the snowy ground.

Before, he was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, he noticed Dark Kaname walking towards Sara, holding her in his strong grip, kissing her on the lips.

"No… how could… you,"

* * *

As Bloom stayed on the battlefield, helping out the others were needing help taking out the human slaves. She noticed Yuki and a human slave, trying to take control of Artemis, as she grabbed the human slave with her nature vine whips and thrown him up in the air, for Zero to shoot him.

"You have to be more careful, Yuki," Bloom announced.

"LOOK OUT!" Yuki cried, as Bloom turned around to see a Level C vampire coming towards her.

"Queen Sara will win!" The Level C said, triumphantly. "The Kuran and Sakurakoji family will suffer,"

Bloom grabbed Artemis from out of Yuki's hands before aiming the blade to the Level C's neck. "Did you know that Sara is part Sakurakoji?"

"What?!"

"Hmm, what a dumb saying, to say your last words,"

Bloom immediately sliced through the Level C vampire so many times, until he was dissolved into dust and glass.

After killing him off, Tsubaki ran towards her daughter, still holding onto the original Kurai Hono. "There's so many off them,"

"I know, mother," Bloom started to look around the snowy field to see everyone still fighting back using their abilities and weapons, until she recognizes that someone was missing from the battlefield.

"Sara, where'd she go," Bloom asked.

"She must be after Akihiko and Momohime," Zero stated.

"Oh no,"

Yuki place her hand on Bloom's shoulder as she turned to face her cousin. "We got this. Go save your daughter and onii-sama,"

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked. "There's so many off them,"

"Once you find them, bring back Kaname and Akihiko so they can helps us all,"

Bloom nodded. "Alright,"

As she started to run out of the battlefield, five human slaves tried to attack her from all sides, with no hope of escaping. Until the flower pureblood jump up into the air at the last minute, making them bump into each other and fallen onto the snowy ground. Bloom put her hands together as she did another direct attack on them, making them suffer in the blue but deadly flames.

Once she landed back onto the snowy ground with her feet touching the melting snow and burned clothing, she immediately ran back to the mansion hoping that Akihiko made it safely with Momohime in his arms.

As she travel through the woods, she stopped in her tracks see her brother's water/ice abilities used against the human slaves.

So much blood was on the snowy ground turning the snow into a beautiful pink color.

She heard a small cry coming from the block of ice, to see a human girl who snapped out of her mind control and notice the flower pureblood.

"Bloom… Your Bloom-senpai," the girl said.

Bloom was surprised that she recognizes the girl.

"You came from Cross Academy?"

"Yeah I met Sara and I don't know what happened after that," the girl said. "But please get me out of here,"

"I can't save you," Bloom rejected. "Because, you know our secret. In this world there are humans and among hidden are vampires. I am one also my husband Kaname is,"

"Your… your a vampire?" The girl asked. "But vampires don't exist,"

"They do, but I'm sorry," Bloom stood on her knees, holding the girl's soft cheeks in the palm of her hands. "But you must die. Don't worry it'll be quick and painless. I need your energy and order for me to fight back,"

Bloom's eyes glowed dangerously red as the girl's green eyes stared deeply into her red glowing ones . She was taking all of her energy in order for her to fight back, until she felt the girl's heart stopped and closed her eyes, falling onto the snowy ground.

"I'm sorry," Bloom said softly. "But I must protect the ones that I love,"

As Bloom taken only a few steps back, she stepped on something metal that was in the snow. She looked into see her daughter's locket necklace in the deep snow and she picked it up and examines it. There was a small blood drop on it, as it smells like her daughter's blood.

Her eyes widen with fear knowing that her daughter, Momohime and also her brother, Akihiko were in trouble now.

She placed it in the pocket of her peacoat before running towards her home at Kuran Manor. She was almost there. All she had to do is find the road that leads back to the mansion, until something stopped her.

A swarm of bats were coming towards her from behind as she kept running away from them. Suddenly the bats have caught the flower pureblood , and one of the bats bit down on her neck slowly injecting her with a sleeping serum, making her unconscious as well.

* * *

Bloom started to slowly open her blue eyes as she was weak at the moment. She was sitting down in an armchair in her master bedroom, as her hands and feet were chained to the chair with anti-vampire chains. She tries to break free with her powers but it was not working.

She was truly stuck there weak and defenseless.

"Come on," Bloom struggled as she tried to yanked the chains off of her. She even used her teeth and fangs, until the electricity from the chains shocked her, making her scream out in pain.

Bloom was breathing in and out raggedy, until she heard a giggle in the room. It sounded like a little girl giggling, but it was more like a young woman. Then she heard someone laughing alongside with her, but he was chuckling.

She slowly open her eyes once again to see Sara and Dark Kaname, smiling evilly at the weak and defenseless pureblood vampire.

"Hello, little sister," Sara greeted.

"Sara," Bloom hissed. "What do want from me?"

"All I even wanted for you to do is give me your choice," Sara circled around her sister, who was still chained up to the armchair. "But instead we have to fight. How harsh, but exciting, Bloomie,"

"You have no right to become queen," Bloom hissed. "I became queen because I loved my husband so much and… and know on the inside he still loves me too. He will never harm me or our children,"

"Love is unconditional, little sister," Sara stated. "I suffered more than you. My goal was to become Queen in our society, but instead you married him and believe that humans and vampires can be in one world together. I believe that vampires true over humans eating them alive one by one,"

"That's not true," Bloom rejected. "My husband and my godfather have created this plan together and I decided to join them, because I believe that humans and vampires can live together as one in the future,"

Sara giggled, cupping her sister's face. "Every time when you say my husband, don't you mean my husband, Kaname?"

She moved away from her sister, as she stood next to Kaname's side. "You deceived him by leaving him so many times. Ruining his reputation in the past. And now I will reach my goal, because he is mine forever,"

She cupped his cheek and pulled him down so she can place a long and loving kiss on his lips.

Bloom had to watch it.

Her eyes widened as she sat there in silence. Now tears were coming out the corner of her eyes, without looking at the two purebloods.

"No, Kaname, why?" Bloom cried, looking down at her wedding ring.

Once Sara removed her lips and looked at her sobbing sister, she walked towards her once again and lifted up her chin to make her look at her. "Look at you sister, you are horrible mess now. Purebloods aren't supposed to cry. I never cry, not even once. How is the society supposed to take you as queen when you cry,"

"Because, my family and Kaname tell me it's okay to cry," Bloom sobbed softly. "In my vampire years I cried so much. Learning how to take this pain of being a pureblood princess, who became a wife, married to the heir of our society and a mother of three small children,"

"Speaking of children, I would like to see my son and my nieces and nephew,"

"No… please don't… they gave me, my family, and Kaname-"

*SMACK*

Dark Kaname slapped Bloom once again to make her stopped taking, but instead she kept crying.

"Kaname, why do you have to do this to me?!"

"Silence, while my queen is talking," Dark Kaname warned.

"Since, you won't tell me where my son, I might as well find him myself," Sara inhale deeply, until she smelled more blood than her son, Usui's scent

But then she found his scent and it was coming from the basement.

"Well, Bloom," Sara looked down upon the crying pureblood. "This is our last meeting, so I see you soon when you become a worthless pureblood, like our dear brother, Akihiko,"

"Bloom...Bloomie," Akihiko called out as he was laying down on the bed, not moving an inch.

"AKIHIKO!"

"Kaname, my love," Sara walked towards the door to the master bedroom, before holding onto the door handle. "Please get rid of them, but kill Bloom first to make the father of my son, suffer,"

"Yes, my beautiful queen," Dark Kaname kneeled down, before kissing the back on her hand.

Sara giggled like a small child, before leaving Dark Kaname alone with the Sakurakoji siblings.

Once the door closed, Bloom started looking around to find a way to escape her prison and save her children before Sara reaches down to the basement.

She was so weak at the moment as she kept trying to break free out of her anti-vampire chains. It made her tired all of a sudden when she doesn't have her abilities to break her free.

"Akihiko, you gotta get me out of here!" Bloom cried,

"I'm too weak… I'm sorry sister,"

She didn't have any other choice, but to suffer and die. She was going to lose her own life even the lives of her children. She failed once again. All she had to do is wait for the pain to end. So she closed her eyes until she heard a voice in her mind.

" _Bloom… you can win back his heart,"_ Rosalie said to her in her mind. _"The Kaname we know won't let loved one suffer in pain. Try to remind him about the past, maybe it will work. If it doesn't, I'll see you soon, my descendant,"_

Once Dark Kaname stood in front of Bloom. She was awfully quiet at the moment. Tears falling from her cheeks, as he lifted up her chin to look at her face.

"What is the matter," Dark Kaname asked. "Are you terrified that I'm ending your life?"

"Kaname…" Bloom called his name in the sweetest voice that she can do while her face is still red. "It's me, your dear rose and your beautiful queen, Bloom Rosalie Kuran,"

"Bloom... Rosalie," Dark Kaname's glowing red eyes widen as his head started to hurt. He was clutching onto it with one hand before the other, he can almost see her in his mind, before he was brought back.

"Yes, my love. My handsome, strong, and beautiful, Kaname," Bloom replied. "I'm your wife and the mother to your three children. Do you remember their names? Their names are Momohime, Shinichi Haruka, and Airi,"

Dark Kaname opened his eyes as he was brought back into reality. He slowly reach out to touch her cheeks, but they were reaching out to her neck as he gripped onto it, making her choke.

Bloom's eyes widened as she suffered to say more words.

"What is this?" Dark Kaname asked. "What are you doing to me? Is this some sort of spell you try to cast upon me?"

As Bloom gave out a choking cry, he let go once she realize that she was strong still. She was no longer crying but she kept her loving gaze at him.

Dark Kaname reached down for Kurai Hono, before aiming the tip of the blade at Bloom's nose. She was wide-eyed for only two seconds before her face turned back into the loving wife that he might recognize.

"Kaname… do you remember when I married you?" Bloom asked. "There was blood red roses and pink cherry blossom petals everywhere and our daughter Momohime was spoiled on our special day,"

Dark Kaname was listening carefully as he looked place the sword to his side. "Remember when you met Momohime for the first time. She was scared of you at first, until you sang to her. And she had you wrapped around his finger. You even called her your little princess,"

"My... little... princess,"

"Yes, you called her that," Bloom replied. "Remember our twins, Shinichi Haruka and Airi?"

"My… twins,"

"They have your eyes, Kaname. And they loved you and your little princess loves you, no matter what. But Kaname, you don't love Sara. You love me, Kaname. I am your wife. I am your queen. I promise to love you and even your ancestor side. I will love you, no matter what,"

"Bloom… I… I…" Dark Kaname struggled to say while clutching onto his chocolate locks, until he open his eyes, and let go of his hair. He opened his eyes, shockingly still showing his glowing dangerously red eyes at her.

"Enough of this," Dark Kaname immediately grabbed the sword, and place the blade in the buring fireplace, making the blade burning hot. He removed it from the fire, as he looked at Bloom who was now wide-eyed at the fiery blade.

"Kaname,"

"Enough, Sara is my love and you are the disgraceful sister of her," Dark Kaname hissed walking towards her, standing in front of her.

Dark Kaname used the sword to slash across her stomach as Bloom screamed out loud in agony. Her peacoat and part of her dress was slice open, until the locket necklace came out from out of the peacoat pocket.

Once it hit the ground, Dark Kaname stared at it, before walking towards and picking it up with his hand. He examines it, before he opened it to see the pictures of Momohime, Bloom, and him as well.

His eyes widened as he can smell Bloom's blood and hear her, crying out in pain.

"Bloom... Momohime… Shinichi… Airi,"

He looked down at the gold wedding band on his ring finger, as everything was coming back to him.

He remembered his wife. He remember his children. He remembered the marriage. He remember the love that he and his wife shared.

He remembered everything.

His red eyes stop glowing, as he was snapped out of his dark self and back into the loving and caring husband he was today.

He immediately turned around to see Bloom, still crying in pain as he reach out for her, as he stood right in front of her, lifting up her chin. Tears were coming out of her sapphire blue eyes as she could feel her cheeks forming cracks as she was slowly dying from the amount of blood loss.

"Please…" Bloom begged. "Let me die… I give up,"

Kaname immediately cupped her charked face as he placed his lips on her. Bloom was wide-eyed, but still suffering in pain, as cried her blue eyes out. Her stomach was tearing up from the inside as she can still feel the blade slashing through it.

As Kaname kissed her, he gave out all his energy to heal his wife with a loving and healing kiss. She stopped crying as she can feel her stomach trying to heal up. The cut was slowly gone as she felt it, healing up.

There was no more pain. There was no more blood coming out of her.

This was him.

Her loving husband who she love forever.

He was back.

There was no more dark side of him.

She wants reaches out and hold him while he kisses her, but the anti-vampire chains were still not letting her. Until she can feel her husband's almighty strength building up inside of her, as she finally broke free and move forward towards him landing on the floor with him.

Once he felt his energy drained out of his body, he removed his lips to look at the beauty of what his wife possess.

"My dear rose,"

"My love,"

Kaname and Bloom smiled once more, before placing a quick kiss on lips, as the flower pureblood stood up, helping her husband off the floor. He wrapped his arms around his wife, while burying his face onto her left shoulder.

"Please don't scare me like that," Bloom said.

"I won't," Kaname promised. "You are my wife and the mother to my children. I will never harm you,"

As Kaname places his chin on her left shoulder, he looked to see that Momohime's locket necklace was still in his hand and it reminded him of his own children right now.

He removed Bloom from him, as he looked at her blue eyes.

"Where are the children now?"

"I… I…" Akihiko struggle to say the words, as it immediately caught their attention. Bloom ran towards the bed and use her healing abilities to save her eldest brother. It immediately brought back strength to him as he stood up from the bed looking at her sister and brother-in-law.

"I took Momo-chan to the basement and locked her in there, along with the twins, Yuki and Zero's daughter, and my son," Akihiko explained. "Sara is heading there now as we speak,"

Now their children were in danger now. All they have to do is beat Sara to the basement, where Yuki was kept hidden from the world.

But will they make it in time?

* * *

And that is part two of the final battle against Sara Shirabuki! What will happen in part three which is the final battle scene. Will Bloom and Kaname be victorious? Or will this next chapter will be worth _sacrificing_?


	60. Bloom's Sacrifice

Guest #1 and myra k kuran, thanks for reviewing final battle part two of the Sakurakoji Hime! Now sit back and relax enjoy the last part of the final battle!

Warning: Tissue Alert!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty~Bloom's Sacrifice, Final Battle, Part Three**

In the basement of Kuran Manor, Sara Shirabuki had found the children together in one crib that fits all of them at one time.

Shinichi, Airi, Suki, and Usui were all in the crib, covered with a soft baby blue blanket that used for Bloom and Sara when they slept together.

As she looked down at the babies who were all staring at her, she touches the crib as she remembered something.

"This is used to be mine and my dear sister's crib," Sara said to the babies. "We played together, sleep together, and even tried to hurt each other in this delicate crib,"

Sara smiled sweetly before cradling her son, Usui.

She held onto him tightly, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "My son, from this day forward, me and you will rule the society together. But I have to get rid of your father's family and especially your so called cousins,"

Sara place her son back into the crib as she looked down at the beautiful babies in front of her once again, until she decided on which baby should die first. She noticed Shinichi who was sucking on his green soothie pacifier and then she noticed Airi who had her blood red eyes on her aunt.

Airi reminded Sara of Bloom, since she was the spitting image of her.

She smiled evilly before cradling Airi. The pink haired baby started whining as she cried her little red eyes. Shinichi started whining for his sister, as he had his small, but chubby arms up.

"What a beautiful little baby my dear sister and my brother in law created," Sara said softly. "Too bad that she must die first,"

Once Sara had her index finger touching her soft cheek, that had her sharp french tip nail grazing her cheek. Airi cried out in pain, as Sara cut her cheek for the blood to come out.

"Put my little love down, Sara,"

Sara turned around to see Kaname underneath the doors along with Bloom and Akihiko as their eyes were glowing dangerously red at the blonde haired princess.

"Kaname?!" Sara said shockingly.

"But how did you break him out of it?!" Sara asked at her twin sister.

"Because, he cares about me and our children, Sara,"

"Put Ai down, Sara," Kaname commanded for her to do so, as his wine colored eyes glowed dangerously red at him.

But she wasn't scared of him.

"Mommy… Daddy," Momohime softly called out their names, as she was laying down on the floor of the basement. She had bandages around her shoulder length mahogany locks, as she tries to raise up her head.

"Princess," Kaname ran towards her side as he cradle the pureblood toddler in his arms. He looked back at Sara. "How could you do this to us? After all we been through!"

"After what you and Bloom went through?" Sara asked, still holding Airi in her arms. "What about all that I went through?! I suffer for twenty years without real parents and every pureblood doesn't have a happy ending, because they don't believe in such fairy tales! But, I was the one… the one who was supposed to marry you, Kaname Kuran… And this… this human who tuned into one of us happens to be my twin sister?! I would have gave you everything that she could never give you,"

"Sara, that's not true," Kaname told her.

"But what can she give you that I can't?!" Sara cried.

"Love," Kaname replied.

"Love?!" Sara hissed. "Is that what she gave you?! That is something that I will never possess!"

"Sara," Bloom called out her name. "Remember, when your son, Usui was born. How did you feel when you had him?"

"Tired... and miserable... that I gave birth to the worthless son of Rido Kuran,"

"No, when Usui looked at you for the first time, he gave you love, didn't he?" Bloom replied. "When I had my children, I felt a love connection to them because they were mine to love, every single day,"

Bloom walked towards her sister. "Sara, why should we hate each other, because we grew up differently? I know what happened to your past,"

"You don't know anything!" Sara hissed, as she held Airi tightly.

"Yes, I do, Sara," Bloom replied, trying to stay calm about her baby daughter in her twin sister's arms. "Mother and Father loves us so much. I was born sickly and I was a tough survivor. They never abandoned you for my needs. You were taken by our uncle who wanted to be king. And then you were raised by two loving adopted parents, until they committed suicide-"

Airi was tossed into the air, as Sara pushed Bloom onto the floor of the basement. Akihiko came to the rescue and save his youngest niece before it was too late. He catches her into his arms, and held onto her tightly.

"You think they committed suicide?" Sara asked, gripping onto her sister's neck, making her choke to death. "Is that what you heard? No, it's not true, Bloomie. The truth is… I killed them with my flames,"

Sara's hair turned white as her blue flames surrounded her wavy white hair before she was pulled back by Kaname. Her back was against the wall of the basement, breaking the wall apart.

Kaname had his hand out for his wife as she taken her hand into his. As she stood up with her husband's help, her pink hair turned white as the blue flames engulfed her beautiful hair.

"Take the children to safety," Bloom told Kaname and Akihiko. "I'll take care of her,"

She had her balled up fists in front of her as she stood in her fighting stance she learned from her late father, Sora Sakurakoji.

"Bloom, it has to be you and the children who should be to safety," Kaname said, placing his hand on her right shoulder, as Bloom relaxed to looked at her husband's wine colored eyes. "I must protect you and our children,"

Sara laughed, as she stood up from the crumbling rubble of the wall. "Maybe you should be the good husband, Kaname. Because…"

Sara's blue flame turned purple as they were amazed of this new but evil color of what the dark flames possess in dark purebloods.

"This battle is between me and my dear sister,"

Bloom's sapphire blue eyes widened in fear. "Take the children and run,"

"Bloomie ," Akihiko said, worried.

"GO, BEFORE I LOSE EVERY BIT OF SENSE I HAVE LEFT TO DAMN HELP YOU ALL!"

It took Kaname and Akihiko to register, before Sara ran towards her sister and grabbed her, as they disappeared, disintegrating into bats.

* * *

Bloom and Sara landed back on the snowy battlefield, where their family and friends were fighting against the human slaves and Level C vampires Sara brought to the final battle. As they looked around, they looked to see everyone who fought exhausted from the fight and even so much clothing and blood was in the snow.

Sara stood up, smiling at what a fight she brought to this snowy field.

Bloom stood up as she lunges towards her older twin sister.

"Too slowly," Sara said, before disappearing and reappearing behind her, kicking her back where her spine was.

Bloom was pushed by her sister's black heel as she landed in the snow, face down. As she stood back up slowly, both sisters ran towards each other, until they jumped only a foot in the air as they clasped their hands together.

Both sisters eyes widened as they saw something from their past.

" _Sara and Bloom Sakurakoji,"_ Akira said, looking down at the babies, smiling at each other. _"Those are beautiful names, Lady Tsubaki, Lord Sora,"_

" _This is my little princess,"_ Sora said, touching Sara's blonde hair, as she giggled at her father's touch.

" _And this is our little flower,"_ Tsubaki said, touching Bloom's cotton candy pink hair, as she giggled as well, along with two small coughs.

As the girls separated from each other, landing on the back of the heels of their feet, they looked at each other while breathing in and out slowly throughout their mouths, showing their fangs.

The fight has begun once again as they ran towards each other. Bloom throws the first punch to Sara, as it hit her twin sister's right cheek. Sara punches Bloom in the stomach, as she cover stomach, before receiving another punch in the jaw.

Bloom was up in the air, after that jaw punch. Until without a warning, she grabbed a lock of Sara's hair pulling it out of her scalp.

The blonde haired princess screamed in agony once she felt the pain.

Everyone was watching the battle as they did their best to stay out of it and watch. Kaname and Akihiko were there along with everyone, as the almighty pureblood was holding Momohime in his arms, placing small kisses on her forehead.

"Wow, my sisters are fighting at last," Akihiko said, amazed.

Sara screamed in Bloom's left ear, pushing her hair out of the way, and making the flower pureblood cry out loud.

"I can't believe that this is happening now," Yuki said, worried. "Bloom-itoko-sama fighting against her own twin sister,".

Bloom bit down on Sara's wrist ferociously, making Sara screamed out in pain.

"Yuki, Sakurakoji has got stronger in the past year," Zero stated. "I'm sure this battle won't be long,"

Bloom screamed out loud in pain as Sara's deep stare was killing her from the inside, while cupping her twin sister's soft cheeks.

"I don't think Bloomie-chan going to win," Yui said, softly.

Everyone looked down at the blonde haired aristocrat vampire.

"I can't see Bloom's future anymore," Yui said, surprising everyone.

"But there must be a way," Hanabusa said, before gripping onto Yui's shoulders. "Come on, Yui, is there something else you can tell us?"

"I… I'm… I'm not sure," Yui said, as she started to cry, not looking at Hanabusa's turquoise blue eyes. "I'm going to lose Bloomie-chan ,"

"No, no, hell no!" Akihiko hissed. "I can't lose my sister now! Come on, let's help her!"

Everyone who cared about Bloom followed Akihiko towards the heated battle against the twin sisters. Akihiko, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma, Senri, Rima, and Yuki ran towards them, except Toga, Kaien, Kaito, Zero, Kaname, Tsubaki and Yui.

Even little Momohime wanted to fight as well, but she was truly stuck in her father's arms, not able to remove herself from him.

As they ran towards the fight, Bloom and Sara noticed them as they pushed them back by narrowing their glowing red eyes at them. They were push back in a far away distance away from the fight, as there were back to where they started running.

Kaname and the others were looking at them, as they stood back up.

"That's not going to work and it's impossible for everyone to fight against Sara," Yui stated, helping up Hanabusa. "Only Bloom and Sara fight alone,"

"I won't allow this," Kaname said darkly, before placing Momohime down in the cold snow with her small feet touching the snow. "I must save my wife,"

"Daddy!"

"Momohime," Kaname stood on his knees, looking at his daughter. "I love you. But I must save Mommy,"

"Me come too," Momohime said.

"No," Kaname simply replied. "It's too dangerous, Princess.

He placed another loving kiss on her forehead. "Be strong, Princess, we all love you,"

With that said, Kaname grabbed the second copy of Kurai Hono sword and towards the battle.

"Kaname!" Tsubaki cried. "Come back! It's too dangerous!"

"Kaname's too stubborn, Mother," Akihiko stated.

"No, he's not," Hanabusa hissed. "He's… he's… our king and Bloom's our queen…"

"I might have another idea, but it will only work if you come with me, my son," Tsubaki said, before holding out her hand.

It only taken Akihiko five seconds, before he placed his hand on to her mother's hand, and they disappeared disintegrating into bats flying away from the battlefield. They were back at Sakurakoji Manor as Tsubaki ran into her home and down to the secret basement as in the mausoleum, while Akihiko followed behind his mother.

"Mother, what is this?" Akihiko asked following Tsubaki. "How can this help us all?"

"Long ago, Sora told me that if you pray to the Sakurakoji ancestor, Rosalie, it will make your wish come true,"

"But, mother," Akihiko said, unsure "Sora told me that it was an old legend,"

"I know, but I'm praying that my daughter, Bloom will be safe and alive in this battle,"

"Look at you Bloomie,"

Bloom was laying down in the snow, as she suffered many punches than what Sara received from her.

"All you you have to do is give up and spare your title as queen to me,"

There was cuts, bruises, and blood covering the flower pureblood as she tries to stand up slowly, but Kaname told her to stay down and let him fight against her.

"Nev-er," But the flower pureblood wasn't going to back down of the fight that easily.

As the flower pureblood stood up slowly from the snow, she noticed Kaname running towards Sara with the second copy of Kurai Hono.

"Kana-me, no,"

He was having it aimed at her chest, as he ran towards her.

Sara stood still, smirking at the almighty pureblood's first move, until she started at his chest, seeing though was his heart. She did something a while back, while he was unconscious. Her glowing purple eyes turned to dangerously glowing red as Kaname stop where he stood. Dropping the sword out of his hand, he was clutching his heart.

"Bloom... I… love.."

He was moaning out in pain, as he was clutching onto his chest. He dropped to his knees as he suddenly let go of his chest and his eyes widen, fallen into the white snow.

"Kaname!" Bloom cried.

She immediately crawled towards him, as she held onto on his head, close to her chest.

"No," Bloom cried softly, touching his face, still feeling his warmth on her cold and petite hands.

* * *

Tsubaki and Akihiko stood on their knees, as they were silent for only five seconds until they put their hands together.

"Oh, Sakurakoji ancestor," Tsubaki started the prayer. "My daughter and her family, and also mines are in danger. All we ask is for you give us strength,"

"No, Kaname!" Bloom cried out loudly.

"Give my daughter, Bloom strength to make it through this tough battle,"

"Please, give my sister strength to be strong,"

"And help us find a way for her and our family and friends to be all be save,"

Inside of the stone coffin where Rosalie Sakurakoji lies still in her sleeping body, her purple eyes open as they widened.

They started to glow green to start answering to their prayers.

Back at the snowy battlefield, Bloom cried while holding onto Kaname's face, until Sara was in front of her. She looked at her older twin sister as her blue eyes were filled with tears. Bloom stood up slowly, while wiping off her teared up face, facing her sister.

"I had enough…" Bloom cried slowly. "No more… Just kill me already,"

"Bloom, no!"

"Bloom-itoko-sama!"

"Sakurakoji, what are you doing?!"

"What a wise choice, dear sister," Sara smiled before her hair was engulfed by her dark but purple flames, as Bloom had her eyes closed, not looking at her sister.

Her face was looking at the snowy ground as she decided not look and give her life as queen and be with Kaname, leaving her children alone in this cruel world.

They were like Haruka and Juri Kuran now.

This felt like a curse that keeps happening to the Kuran and Sakurakoji family, whenever they have happiness in their lives and it keeps getting taken away from them.

Sara aimed her hand at her sister, as the dark purple flames was surrounding her body.

Bloom had her fists balled, ready to take the pain.

"In our Sakurakoji and Kuran name,"

"Ahem," Akihiko and Tsubaki said together, until the stone coffin where Rosalie Sakurakoji rest in peace in.

The stone coffin top was flowed off as Tsubaki and Akihiko jumped in surprise. A green light was glowing from out of the coffin, as it was breaking everything in the mausoleum.

Akihiko immediately carried his mother out of the mausoleum bridal style, as it was coming down to the ground.

Rosalie Sakurakoji's body was now breaking into glass shards as a greenish glow was coming from out her cracks. Before she truly break and dissolve into pieces, her ancestor powers were escaping her body, breaking through the ceiling of the mausoleum and being transferred to the next possible pureblood who needed this special type of abilities.

Sara shot Bloom with her dark flames abilities as she waited for her twin sister to cry out in pain, begging for her to stop, but somehow she wasn't doing that.

Bloom had her eyes closed, waiting for Sara to kill her until she realized that something was glowing all around.

She recognizes this power.

This ancestor abilities of the Sakurakoji family.

"What is this?!" Sara hissed. "What is going on?!"

She fire a direct attack on her sister as her dark flames, melted against the glowing green shield protecting her. She was suddenly being lifted up in the air, as Rosalie's ancestor abilities were transforming Bloom.

After the ancestor transformation, Bloom looked different. Her eyes were mismatched. One eye was glowing blue and the other was purple. Her waist long hair was now knee length. She was in a different flowing dress once again, as it was mid knee length. She had vines with small white flowers wrapped around her arms and legs. Bloom was barefoot as her feet touches the snowy ground.

She walked towards Sara as she had a cowering look on her face.

She couldn't believe who it was.

It was Rosalie Sakurakoji. Her ancestor and she was taken over Bloom's body.

"Sara Sakurakoji," Rosalie said. "You have done horrible things to my Kaname and also to Bloom's Kaname,"

" _We have to suffer from your foolish acts, because of you,"_ Bloom said. _"And we cannot take it anymore, because of your selfish acts of becoming queen,"_

" **My own daughter is better than you, Sara,"** Sora's voice came out of Bloom's mouth. **"I expect more from out of you,"**

" _And now,"_ Bloom said.

" _ **Suffer in hell!"**_ Bloom, Rosalie, and Sora said together.

With one lift of Bloom's hand, nature vines came out of the ground, grabbed Sara's wrist and ankles, as they lift her up.

"No, wait!" Sara cried. "Stop, please!"

Bloom flew up in the air as she was facing her sister. She was now facing her, not removing her furious face from her.

"I don't think so," Bloom said.

Bloom closed her eyes as her anger increased . Heavy winds were coming towards everyone as they were having a hard time, covering their faces away from the dirt that the wind possess. Kaname's body was still left on the snowy ground, until Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Zero decided to collect his body before it gets taken away by the heavy winds.

Suddenly, heavy rainfall came in as it started hailing on them.

"Quick!" Kaien Cross exclaimed. "Let's get to safety,"

Everyone agreed as they retreated back to the mansion where they'll be safe during the course of the battle.

Bloom and Sara were left alone in the snowy ground, as the strong winds and rain created a tornado around them, surrounding them from escaping.

It was too dangerous for them to try to escape, because they be pulled right back into it if they tried. Sara was still being held down by Bloom's ancestor abilities, until the vines snapped freeing her.

Bloom was one step ahead and grabbed her twin sister's neck, as she was trying to escape her almighty grip.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sara hissed.

" **You should be,"** Bloom said in a demonic voice, with glowing red eyes.

As she taken her twin sister deep into the eye of the tornado. Flower petals and tree leaves started flowing onto them as they were sharp like razors cutting their skin.

Bloom wasn't screaming , but Sara was trying her best to dodge them as they cut her skin.

Blood was oozing out of Sara's skin as her sister's eyes glowed red.

Now, it was time for Sara to prepare her end.

As she removed her hands from her face, Bloom's flames were engulfed in her body well her eyes glowed blue with determination.

* * *

Back at Kuran Manor, Momohime was watching the fight from the window, until a tree branch was about to fly into the large window.

Momohime's eyes widened, as she covered her face.

Zero immdiately snatched up the pureblood toddler and brought her to safety, as the large tree branch broken the window.

"Momohime," Zero said her name as he held her close. "You should be more careful instead of being stupid,"

"Me not stupid," Momohime hissed.

Kaname was laying down on the couch as his cold body was still not responding.

Was he truly dead from that heart attack?

Until they heard the screams of Sara screaming out in pain. Everyone looked out the broken window to see more of Bloom's deadly flames in the tornado, as they know that the flower pureblood was winning.

As they heard more screams from Sara, Zero covered Momohime's small ears so she wouldn't be traumatized by the deadly vampire battle.

Once they didn't hear no more screams coming from Sara, the tornado started to disappear from the snowy battlefield as the sky revealed the gray clouds from the snow.

Everything was back to the way it was, before the battle even started.

Did Bloom defeated Sara?

Suddenly, they heard a small moan coming from the couch in the living room area. They immediately turned her attention to see Kaname moving a little on the couch, as he slowly opened his wine colored eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Princess," Kaname called out, before he noticed her next to him, before running his long fingers through her hair.

"Oh, Kaname-itoko-sama," Yuki said, relieved to see her brother still alive.

"Please, don't stand," Hanabusa begged.

"I'm alright," Kaname announced, before placing his hand over his mahogany locks to remember what happened before his heart stopped.

He remembers seeing his wife fighting against her twin sister, right before he attacked her.

Then it suddenly struck him.

His wine colored eyes widen. "Bloom, where is she?" Kaname asked. "Is she to safety?"

He suddenly smell Bloom's blood in the air, as he stood up before jumping out the broken window, ran towards her in her need of help.

* * *

As he finally made it to the snowy battlefield, he could see the remaining body parts of Sara slowly engulfed by Bloom's deadly blue flames.

Bloom had finally did it. She killed Sara, but where was she? Kaname thought the worse when he thought she didn't make it.

"Lord Kaname, wait!"

"Onii-sama!"

"Daddy!"

Everyone was following him as they made it to the snowy battlefield to see how much damage Bloom has done to kill Sara. They noticed a flaming body parts of Sara, as Zero covered up the pureblood toddler's blue sapphire eyes.

Kaname followed Bloom's blood scent until he noticed her on the snowy ground, looking lifeless and paler which was her natural body skin tone.

He immediately got on his knees and cradle his wife close to his chest. Her pink lips were standing out from her pale skin, before he places his lips onto hers, healing her in the process. Once he did his best to bring her back, he noticed her blue eyes slowly opening before smiling down upon her.

"Kaname," Bloom slowly said. "Is that truly you?"

"It is, my love," Kaname replied, before placing her small hand on his beating heart to prove he was alive to her.

Bloom smiled softly, before she felt her heart almost giving out as she cried out in pain.

"Bloom, what is it?" Kaname asked. "Are you hurt? Are you in need of the physician?"

"No…" Bloom shook her head also. "Honey, there something I need to tell you… I'm… I'm… not… going to make it…

"Don't say that," Kaname rejected, holding her close.

Bloom looked around to see everyone in front of her and Kaname, and even Momohime. Zero placed Momohime down as she crawled towards her mother and father.

"Mommy,"

"Momo...Hime," Bloom said before softly smiling. "I'm so glad that you're alive and well. You were a tough little girl, like your Daddy and me,"

"I was?" Momohime asked.

"Yes, my baby," Bloom replied. "It will be hard to see you and your siblings growing up…. Listen, I'm going to be with your grandparents soon,"

"No, Mommy," Momohime rejected. "Please don't leave me,"

"My peach child, please be strong as you grow," Bloom begged. "Don't let anyone take away your spotlight as a princess,"

Bloom reached out and pulled her daughter's head closer to her, and place a kiss on her forehead. Then Bloom looked at everyone, before smiling at everyone while she was still suffering from the pain in her heart.

She was clutching onto her heart, before she looked back at Kaname's mocha colored eyes.

"Please… take care of our children," Bloom begged. "Don't… leave them… alone without a father,"

"The children will miss you mostly , but… I will miss you more, Bloom,"

Bloom can heard the hurt in Kaname's voice as she was still looking at him and his soften wine colored eyes. He looked like he was about to cry, about losing her forever. She reaches out and place her hand on his right, as Kaname relaxed against her soft touch.

"Please don't cry," Bloom told him. "I love you more than anything else in this world, my king,"

"I love you for the rest of our eternal lives, my queen," Kaname replied softly, before touching her soft hand on his cheek, removing it before holding onto it tightly.

It felt like an eternity to them as Kaname held his wife in his arms during her final seconds. Kaname slowly reached down to touch his face against her soft face, as his nose touched against hers.

His chocolate locks were covering most of her face as he placed his lips against hers. Kaname move his lips against her as she slowly moved her knowing that she was going to die in only a few seconds. She wanted to enjoy the kiss no matter what, until her heart gave out while she moaned softly during the kiss. Her eyes kept closed and her hand was losing his grip as it fallen into the snow.

Kaname finally removed his lips to look at his loving wife again.

She was not moving.

He can't feel her heartbeat anymore.

Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji Kuran was dead in Kaname's arms.

"Bloom...Bloom," Kaname shakes her in his arms, before he felt her warmth leaving her body.

"Bloom," Kaname said, sadly.

"Mommy," Momohime cried softly, as she was covering her blue eyes.

Tears were coming out of her eyes, as Kaien picked up the crying pureblood toddler. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried loudly.

"Bloom-itoko-sama," Yuki cried softly, as Zero held her and Yui tightly in each arm. They cried softly on Zero, as he was doing his best to not to cry like a wimp.

Everyone was watching in silence as they heard the crying from the girls. Even Rima was crying softly on Serni's shoulder.

Ruka finally shows up to see everyone in despair and tears. Her stomach was wrapped up in bandages, as she tries to walk towards the others, until she realized what happened. Ruka fallen on her knees as she smelled that familiar blood scent.

"No, Bloom," Ruka said softly. "I'm so sorry, Kaname-sama,"

Akihiko and Tsubaki finally showed up to see everyone looking sad.

They immediately ran towards the group as they felt their presence, and moved out of their way to see Kaname holding Bloom's body close to him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he cried softly.

This was the first time that everyone has seen Kaname in tears. He was crying for his dead wife, his loving cousin, and his only one to spend the rest of his life.

But now his happy ending became his sad ending for all purebloods and vampires.

The Queen of Vampires.

The Youngest Twin Princess of the Sakurakoji family.

Tsubaki and Sora's little flower.

Momohime, Shinichi Haruka, and Airi's loving mother.

And Kaname's dear rose is dead.

* * *

And that was the epic battle against Sara Shirabuki!

Bloom has finally killed her and now... she's gone forever...

Everyone… let's have a moment of silence for the brave flower pureblood… =_=

What will happen in the next chapter without her?


	61. Without You

LovelyPrincess22, Guest #1, Guest #2, Spiritual-Sister, SakuraHime2001, myra k kuran, and Guest #3, thanks for reviewing! I know that everyone was surprised about what happened to Bloom!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty One~Without You**

Only a month has passed for Kaname, his children and the rest of his family as they have yet face another death in the family so far.

Bloom was dead after killing her twin sister, Sara Shirabuki.

Both of the twins were cursed on the day that they were born. If both of the twins fought together with their deadly flames, and if one of them died after being dissolved by the deadly flames, they die along with them in a matter of minutes. Everyone thought the purebloods twin curse was a myth, but it was true.

Kaname and the Sakurakoji family announced about Bloom and Sara, about how they were blood related and how much did their deadly battle cost them their lives. The vampire society was devastated on the news of two more pureblood princesses died together as the first pureblood twins in their society. They have yet lost another queen just like Juri Kuran, Kaname's mother.

Bloom and Sara were the first pureblood twins in the vampire society. Then Shinichi Haruka and Airi were the second born twins.

Bloom's mother, Tsubaki was watching the children as they were playing quietly in the living room area of the Sakurakoji Manor. She looked around the room to see that her grandchildren's father was missing. Her emerald green eyes glowed dangerously red as she asked the trees from the outside to tell her where was he. As she heard the wind responded back to her, she immediately used her vampire running speed to find Kaname at his last known location in the woods.

On the clifftop where everyone can see the forest area, Kaname was standing in front of a memorial stone that has his wife's name written forever on it.

 _Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji Kuran_

 _Sunrise-February 4th Sunset-February 4th_

 _Beautiful wife to Kaname Kuran._

 _Loving daughter to Tsubaki and Sora Sakurakoji._

 _Wonderful sister to Akihiko Kuran-Sakurakoji and Yui Sakurakoji._

 _Magnificent mother to Momohime Kuran, Shinichi Haruka Kuran, and Airi "Ai" Kuran._

 _Our Sakurakoji Hime._

As Kaname stares at the memorial stone of his wife, the white snow was still dancing on to the ground slowly and quietly , while the wind was blowing softly against his pale and emotionless face.

In his right hand was a bouquet of blood red roses, his favorite kind of flowers and it was also his wife's most of all besides cherry blossoms. He clutches on to the bouquet of blood red roses tightly as he tries to hold in his tears once again. He remembered how he cried for his wife when she died in his arms.

She didn't deserve to die.

He could have died in her place.

All of the memories that he had of his wife was consuming him alive. He had a reason to die now, but he can't.

Bloom had left him three little miracles behind for him to take care of.

Their beautiful children.

He decide to stay and take care of his children no matter what, even if he was their only parent that the children had in their lives without their real mother. He decide to follow his wife's orders and stayed in this beautiful and cruel world of humans and vampires.

When his mocha colored eyes glowed red, the old bouquet of blood red roses dissolved into dust as the wind picked it up and carry it along with the wind. He places the new bouquet of blood red roses next to his watch memorial grave, as he stood on his knee.

"My love… My dear rose… My queen… why?"

He whispered softly looking at his wife memorial grave. He was already depressed right now. He wish that he could go back in time and save her life, but he was weak at the moment of life and death for his wife, when he gave his strength to her in order to fight against her twin sister.

Kaname had his eyes closed, while listening to the wind howling. Tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks as he cried softly. This was his fourth time crying in his life. He remember that he cried the third time when Bloom died in his arms right in front of his family and his companions.

As he inhaled through his nose, he can smell his aunt's scent. The smell of vanilla and Japanese cherry blossoms was in the air, as she stood right behind him. She smells like her daughter, Bloom, but it wasn't her.

Once he wiped his face off with his black trench coat sleeve, he looked up and face the forest area before he stood up on his own two feet.

"I knew that I would find you here, Kaname," Tsubaki talked first.

Kaname didn't say anything but just listen, as his wine colored eyes look down at Bloom's memorial stone.

Tsubaki walked closer to him, as she stood behind him. "I know you miss her. I miss her too, Kaname, even the family misses her. But… my little cherry blossom is in a better place now, along with my husband, my brother, and my youngest sister,"

"Why did she have to leave," Kaname asked. "I could have taken her place, and now she's gone forever,"

"Kaname, she's not gone,"

Kaname turned around to face his aunt, as his eyebrow arched at her.

"She's here,"

Her index finger pointed to his heart.

"She will always be in your heart no matter what. Just like my husband and my siblings, even your own parents. Bloom cared about you. She gave you another chance twice. She gave you children to love. She gave you hugs and kisses. She gave you her world to yours,"

Kaname touches Tsubaki's finger, before he removed it and place his own hand on his beating heart.

Once he thought about her, he can remember her sweet smiles. Her loving kisses. Her beautiful personality. Those magnificent crystal blue eyes. That long flowing pink hair…

He clutches onto his heart, as he can feel his beating heart hurting once he thought about her. More tears were coming out of his mocha colored eyes, even though his wife was not there to wipe them off for him.

Tsubaki couldn't bear the fact that Kaname was crying about his wife and her daughter. He has suffered so much in the past thirteen years.

So, she wrapped her arms around him to show that she cares about his only nephew no matter what. Kaname return the gesture slowly, as he relaxed his chin on top of his aunt's curly brown hair.

Then Tsubaki takes him home away from the memorial stone, as her petite hand was on the small of his back. Kaname turned his head around to take a final look at his wife's memorial stone before he walk through the woods to head back to Sakurakoji Manor where his three little miracles were waiting for him.

* * *

It was such a late night at Kuran Manor, as Kaname decided to retire for bed, leaving the children in Hana Mizuki's care, until they closed their small child like eyes. He layed in his king sized bed, under the covers only wearing a black button up shirt and white pants. He was shuffling in the large bed as he was trying to get comfortable, while a dream occurred in his mind.

 _He was laying down in the middle of his king sized bed without a shirt or no piece of clothing on his naked form, as he was looking upon at the angel who was on top of him._

 _He was holding onto her hips tightly, as she was laying down on his lap. This angel was no kind one, she was more like a lustful angel on him, overpowering him._

 _She was in her true naked form as her beautiful, yet flowing waist length pink locks were covering most of her body, especially her breasts. Her hands were placed on his marble, hairless like chest, as she held onto him. She rocked her hips gently as Kaname's head leaned back into the softness of the pillows. His mocha eyes were closed and his mouth was open, without no sound coming out._

 _She only did it a few more times, as Kaname finally gave out a soft moan. He was enjoying this moment with her. He wanted more, until she stopped and move her face closer to his. Once he opened his eyes, the angel's face was close to his, nuzzling his nose. A smile was placed on his lips, as she smiled sweetly at him, before a kiss was placed on the tip of his nose._

 _Her nose traveled to his cheek, until it reaches to his right ear._

" _I love you," she whispered softly, before her teeth and fangs was biting down on his earlobe gently._

" _I love you too,"_

 _Kaname couldn't take anymore of this angel on top of him, teasing him. He flipped her as she giggled once she was surprised by that way Kaname wanted to be the dominant one, instead of being submissive under her._

 _Her long legs were wrapped around his waist, as her arms were around his neck, with one hand in his chocolate locks and the other was touching his shoulder. He leaned back down and kissed her soft lips, tasting like sweet strawberries, before he rocked his hips against her, earning a delightful and soft moan from the angel. Her head was leaned back against the soft pillows, as her eyes were closed until she let another moan as she felt him inside of her once again._

" _Kaname," she moaned._

" _Bloom," he grunted._

Kaname's eyes widened as he raised his body upright to see that was all just a dream. He looked to the left side of the bed and he noticed that it was empty. That was where Bloom sleeps, next to his left side, where he can wake up every morning to see her beautiful face while she slept peacefully.

* * *

Once he gained control of his breathing, he looked back at the crib where the twins were still asleep. Usually, the one of the twins would wake up when they felt their father's feelings, but they were so lazy to get up, since it was late at night.

As he quickly and quietly he could without waking the twins, Kaname stood up from the king sized bed and walked towards the door of the bedroom, opening it, before closing it and leaving the twins behind in the master bedroom alone.

As he wandering into the hallway of the manor, he grabbed a nearby candle holder and lite up the candlesticks which leaves the hallway smelling like sweet vanilla.

He takes the candleholder into his left hand, as he walked towards Momohime's bedroom, just to check on the pureblood toddler. He opened the door to her bedroom to his eldest daughter, still sleeping under the covers of her toddler sized princess bed.

He can clearly see her, still asleep without being up, after having a nightmare about her mother, as he placed glow in the dark removable stars all around the wall of her room, so she wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

This was one of the rare nights that Momohime didn't have a nightmare. When she usually have them, Kaname can hear her cries and immediately ran towards her bedroom and held her in her arms, hoping her night terrors can go away.

He kissed her. He told her that he loved her. He held her in his arms as she slept. He even sang to her to make her smile in her sleep with his off keep voice.

He closed the door gently, leaving his eldest daughter in her room, before walking more down the hallway, until he reaches to a pair of stairs that reached down to the basement. Once he faced the basement doors, he remembers that the room was still under repairs as Bloom and Sara fought in this room.

As he continued his walk, he found the spiral staircase that leads to the hidden part of Kuran Manor. The mausoleum where he was hidden away from the world as he rested. He opened the doors, as they creaked to make noise of how ancient this place was and he noticed his stone coffin.

He remembers that Rido Kuran awakened him and he was his slave, until Kaname and Bloom stopped him sixteen years later. As he walked towards it, the stone coffin was still open without it's stone cover and he sat down on the edge of it to see who was inside of it.

It was her.

His wife.

His queen.

Bloom Sakurakoji was inside of the stone coffin, as she taken his place where he slept for ten thousand years. In order for Bloom's body not to dissolved, he ordered Hanabusa to frozen her heart in order for the heart to not dissolved into dust first, before her body does.

Bloom was laying the stone coffin so peacefully, like she was sleeping. Her hands were touching together as they were on her stomach.

Her body still looked pale like it always did in her human and pureblood life. Her pink lips were standing out from her pale skin. Her beautiful and cascading pink locks were splattered against a beautiful bed of white roses, along with small blood red rose petals and pink cherry blossom petals.

On her fragile body was a brand new white dress on her, instead of the used floor length dress that had blood stains and tears from the deadly battle. She was barefoot as her toenails were trimmed and painted lavender purple by Kaname who wanted to be helpful for his queen.

As Kaname place the candlestick holder down next to him, his left hand touched his wife's cheek as there was no warmth. The pale skin was all cold, thanks to her death. It was cold like the cold snow on the ground outside of the manor.

"My beloved queen and the mother to my children," Kaname said softly, keeping his hand on her cheek.

"I love you," He reaches down slowly to place a loving kiss on her lips.

As he moves his lips against hers, he knew that his wife was never gonna move her lips against his since she was dead. He wish he can feel that movement once again. The way his heart always beats for her, and now it is gone forever.

If Kami gave Kaname a wish. Just only one simple wish. He wishes for his wife and the mother to his children back, no matter who she was to him.

A human, a lower level vampire, or as a pureblood.

He still loves her, no matter what.

Once he removed his lips from hers, he whispered only three little words in her right ear just like she do to him. After that, he left the mausoleum without another word as Bloom's body still remains in the stone coffin who originally belongs to her husband, Kaname Kuran.

* * *

So, this is like what happened after when Bloom died after the final battle. So, the next chapter will be different from what I have plan, since Kaname is now raising Momohime, Shinichi Haruka, and Airi, alone without Bloom in his life.

I have so many one-shot ideas to do for Kaname, Bloom, and also the children. So, keep a lookout for one of them, before I do the next chappie of this story.


	62. Five Years Later

matcha98, myra k kuran, thanks for reviewing the last but depressing chapter of the Sakurakoji Hime!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Two~Five Years Later**

"Daddy,"

"Papa!"

Kaname felt jumping onto his king sized bed, as he opened his wine colored eyes slowly to see his children in the bedroom with him. A smile was placed on his lips, as he rises his body upright to see them, still jumping on the bed.

On the left side of his bed was his seven year old daughter, Momohime with her waist length chocolate brown hair in two side ponytails. She landed onto his waist as he hugged his eldest daughter.

"Good morning, Princess,"

He looked to his right to see his five year old son, Shinichi Haruka, still jumping up and down on the bed as he was still in his pajamas. His mouth was covered in chocolate as he had a sugar rush this morning.

"Morning, Papa,"

"Shinichi, my son," Kaname had an open arm for him for his son, as he jumped into it. Kaname hugged his son tightly as Shinichi planted a kiss on his left cheek with his chocolate covered mouth.

There was one more child who didn't say good morning to him. But she was there in the bedroom with her father and siblings. Kaname looked over the left side of his bed, as Momohime and Shinichi left his embrace to help out the youngest daughter of the Kuran family.

Airi or Ai for short was the youngest one of them all, as she takes after her mother's magnificent beauty. She gain the same waist length pink hair with a small white flowers in her flowing pink locks and the same face as her mother.

Little Airi was having a hard time, climbing on to the king sized bed, as Momohime and Shinichi climbed down and gave her a boost up.

As she finally was in the bed with her father, she crawled into his lap, holding a small yellow bunny rabbit plushie that Kaname bought especially for her on her very first birthday.

"Good morning, my little love one,"

Airi hugged his father around his neck, before Kaname places a loving kiss in her soft pink flowing hair, that smells like fresh strawberries from the children's shampoo Kaname massages though her hair.

"How are you this morning, Ai,"

Airi let go his neck and shook her head 'yes' as a response for good.

Airi wasn't like most pureblood or lower level vampire children.

Somehow, she was developmentally delay in her pureblood growth and language. The little love child was having a hard time trying to speak after when she was two years old.

Kaname remembers her first words which was Daddy, since she was so emotionally attached to her father. Just like Bloom and Yuki were when they were just babies. And the poor little love one even had separation anxiety whenever Kaname leaves her in a place that was unexpected or even a new place which she will never have the chance to explore.

The almighty pureblood stood up from the bed as Airi was left on it. Kaname can hear his little love child whining, as he realized what he has done. He turned around to see her, holding her arms up in the air, as she was slowly going to cry in her wine colored eyes.

Kaname lifted up Airi, as her small arms wrapped around his neck. He held his youngest daughter in one hand on his left hip, as he held onto Shinichi's small left hand with his large right hand. Momohime was following her father and siblings as they exited out of the master bedroom together.

* * *

In the past few years, Kaname has learned how to make food for him and the children, as his only living and breathing aunt, Tsubaki helped his nephew around the Kuran Manor, ever since Hana Mizuki left her job.

Hana Mizuki or now forever called Lady Hana Kuran was married to Bloom's brother Akihiko Kuran. They were slowly becoming friends in the beginning, before slick Akihiko put the moves on her and now they were happily married along with Usui who was now four years old.

To make the news even better, Hana is expecting a mixed vampire baby. A baby who has half pureblood blood and half aristocrat blood in it's small body, which the baby will be forever known as an aristocrat, a Level B vampire. But Kaname and the Sakurakoji family won't treat the child, like a servant to all of the pureblood kind. The child will be treated with royalty as well.

Yuki and Zero were also married as well, while taken care of little Suki who is now six years old. They even have a new addition to the family as well. A magnificent baby boy named Ichiru. Of course, he was named after Zero's twin brother. He had brown hair like his mother and beautiful lavender eyes that he possessed from his father. He was mostly a quiet baby, but he usually cries if he was hungry or needed a diaper change.

Tsubaki and Yui were alone in the mansion for a while, until Lady Kuran has found love once again. She met a Level B vampire while she was out shopping with her grandchildren and daughter. His name was Hideyoshi Aoki. He was kind aristocrat who worked in a bakery along with his sister. She stumbled upon him while walking into the bakery to buy cookies for her grandchildren and daughter and it was true love at first sight when he was getting a sale from Lady Kuran. Or make that first sweet cookie love at first sight.

Yui on the other hand was now eleven years old and she is seeing Kohaku Shoto, since she had a secret romantic crush on him. She even remember how she got her first kiss from him. They were outside of the mansion in the gardens and they were sitting down on a stone bench, until Kohaku was playing the shy guy and place a kiss on her left cheek which made her blush. In secret, they still kiss on the cheek sometimes and they also hold hands whenever no one is not around them.

It seems that everyone have their own happy ending in the past couple of years.

What about Kaname and his children?

What was their happy ending?

* * *

The children were in the kitchen area eating bowls of apple cinnamon oatmeal, as they were having a conversation. Airi was listening, but nodding or shaking her head in response. Kaname was watching the children as he was drinking a cup of strong black coffee. He would usually have a flavor sweetener inside of it like his wife, Bloom would put in for him. But he can't remember what kind since it's been so long.

He grabbed a piece of toast that had a grape jam spread across it. Once he taken a bite of it, he heard his eldest daughter calling him.

"Yes, Princess," he asked, still chewing on his toast.

"Is today Shinichi and Airi's first day?" Momohime asked.

He finished chewing on his toast, before swallowing it and then answer his daughter's question.

"Why, yes it is," he placed his half eaten toast back on the small expensive porcelain plate.

He walked towards his twin son and daughter as they continue eating their bowls of oatmeal. Shinichi was making a mess of himself, since he was enjoying making a mess on his face and he loves to eat. Airi was being quiet and clean as she kept eating, before looking up at her father's loving wine colored eyes.

"Shinichi, use your manners," Momohime reminded her middle brother.

"But sissy," he removed the bowl from his face, to look at his eldest sister. "I love Papa's food and today is school, which I can't wait,"

Momohime looked at her youngest sister. "Are you happy that you're go to school today, Ai-chan?"

Airi place her oatmeal bowl down and looked down at her lap.

"What's the matter, my little love one?" Kaname asked, before getting on his knees to face his youngest daughter's sad face. "Do you want to go to school,"

Airi shook her head 'no' as a response.

"I think she wants to be at home, Daddy," Momohime informed Kaname.

"Is that true,"

Airi nodded her head, as she immediately wrapped her small arms around his neck. Kaname lifted her up, as his arms wrapped around her small body tightly to give her a loving hug.

"Don't worry, Ai-chan," Momohime stood up from her chair and walked towards her father and baby sister. "I had first day jitters too, and Daddy picked me up like he always do. You don't have to be scared, Shin-kun will be with you,"

"Yeah, I promise, sissy," Shinichi stood up, before wrapping his arms around his father's long legs, earning a oatmeal stain of his white slacks.

"Shinichi, we need to get you clean up as soon as possible,"

"What do mean by that?" Shinichi asked, backing away from her father's long legs.

"A B-A-T-H," Momohime replied, hoping that Shinichi will get the message.

"B-A-T-H?" Shinichi said slowly, before he recognize what it means. "You just spell the b word!"

Shinichi started running away from her father and eldest sister, as the almighty pureblood place his youngest daughter down on the floor. Airi pulled onto her father's white slacks just to get his attention before he ignored his youngest daughter find his twin son, running away from getting a bath.

Airi's wine colored eyes glowed a neon green as she commanded her nature abilities she received from her birth mother, to use her grabbing vines powers to catch her twin brother. Once she heard her brother calling out for help, that's when she knows that she caught him with her vine abilities.

She ran into the living room area to see her father and eldest sister looking at Shinichi being wrapped around by his twin sister nature vine abilities. He was having a hard time trying to get out, as his eyes glowed dangerously red to break the vines, but he had a long way to go to use almighty strength to break free from his sister's abilities.

Airi stood next to her father as he looked down at his youngest daughter, before looking back at his son, still trying to break free.

"Ai!" Shinichi hissed.

Airi did the hand sign for sorry as she taken her left hand and balled it up into a fist, circling it around her chest twice by using a clockwork motion.

* * *

As Kaname finally got his son to take a bath, he decided to dress them in their school uniforms that their school has provided for them just like for his eldest daughter, Momohime.

The girl's school uniforms were the sailor fuku uniforms with the red front tie and the navy blue and white uniform. On the their legs, Momohime had black knee length socks on the leg, while Airi had black leggings underneath hers. Shinichi's school uniform was a white button up shirt that had the school's logo patch on his left shoulder sleeve. He had on black black slacks on him, along with black shoes. They even have their very own outside shoes whenever they're going outside on the schoolyard.

As Kaname droved the children to school, Momohime was in the back seat along with her siblings. She was playing on her kiddie tablet along with her baby sister, Airi, as Kaname can hear Momohime giggling while Airi was smiling. He can see her smiling in the rearview mirror as he can see his son, Shinichi playing with his green dinosaur plushie.

"Look Papa!" Shinichi got his attention, by looking at the rear view mirror to see his son, having his green dinosaur plushie out the window like it was flying. He was holding on to it by it's neck, as immediately caught his attention.

"Shinichi Haruka, don't do that," Kaname warned. "You bring him back in or you lost him for good,"

"Yes, Papa,"

Shinichi press the button for the windows to roll up as he had his green dinosaur plushie on his lap.

Once they arrived at the school, Momohime was the first to get out of her own car seat and walk towards her father who was getting out of the car as well. He picked up his daughter and hug her tightly, before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Daddy,"

"I love you too, Princess," Kaname replied before placing her down on the ground. "Have a great day at school,"

"Okay," Momohime said, happily, before running inside of the school, leaving Kaname, Shinichi, and Airi. The eldest daughter waved her father, goodbye as he did the same thing as well, before returning back to his twin children.

He opened the backseat of his car to take Shinichi out of his car seat and placed him on the ground, before doing the same to his daughter. He held his daughter into his left arm as she was on his left hip. Her small arms were wrapped around his neck, as she looked around at the beautiful school building surrounded with green vibrant bushes and cherry blossom trees. Kaname held onto his son's hand as the three of them walked into the school building together.

Once they arrived at the classroom where the twins were going to be having class in, they see so many children about their age playing in the centers. There was a home center, an art center, a reading center, a science center, and even a dramatic play center for the small children.

"Hello, you must be, Mr. Kuran," a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes walked towards the Kuran's as she greeted them.

"Why, yes, I am," he let go of Shinichi's hand as he decided to shake the human teacher's hand. "And you must be my children's teacher,"

"I'm, Miss. Amari," she finally shaken Kaname's hand, before looking down at Shinichi who was crowing behind his father.

"And who is this handsome little guy?" The teacher asked.

"This is my son, Shinichi," Kaname introduced, as Shinichi sticked his head out from around his father's legs. "Son, this is your teacher, say hello,"

"Hi," Shinichi said, shyly.

Miss. Amari was looking at Airi who was doing the same thing to her as well, before she whined and hid her face in the crook of her father's neck.

"Aww, this must be your daughter," Miss. Amari asked. "She's also shy too,"

"This is Airi, my little love one," Kaname introduced . "She doesn't speak much and she's attached to her father as you can see for yourself,"

"I can see that, Mr. Kuran," Miss. Amari replied. "And her hair, it's very beautiful,"

Once Kaname and Miss. Amari finished their conversation, the almighty pureblood placed Airi down next to her brother, before he stood on his knees to face them.

"Alright, Shinichi, Airi, listen carefully," Kaname stated as both sets of wine colored eyes looked up at his own. "You two will have to get use to this place. Even though this is a human school, you cannot bite or take blood. If that happens, you have exposed our secret and someone's memories will have to be erased. Understand?"

"Yes, Papa," Shinichi replied.

Airi nodded as a response.

Kaname hugged both of his children, before placing a kiss on top of their heads. "I want you two to have a good day here. Shinichi, stay by your sister's side if she's in trouble,"

"I will, Papa,"

"Ai," Kaname let go of his children, as Shinichi walked away to go play with the other students who are in the science center playing with the small plastic bugs. "I will be back soon. I will come back to come pick you, and Shinichi, and Momohime from school,"

Kaname stood up from the floor. "I love you, my little love child,"

Airi wanted one more hug from Kaname as her small arms were reaching up to him to pick her up. He couldn't take the sad look that his youngest daughter possessed, so he picked her of one final time and hugged her tightly. He placed another kiss on her cheek, as he slowly placed her on her feet.

As he held onto the door knob handle and walked out of the classroom, he looked through the window of the classroom to see his son still playing in the science center. He tapped the window just to get his children's attention. Shinichi looked up from the small plastic bug in his hand and waved to his father happily. He knew that his son was going to have a good first day at school so far.

When he look at his little love one, she was still staring at him holding onto a yellow bunny rabbit plushie in her arms. She wanted to be with him, instead of leaving her alone in a strange environment. Kaname didn't have no choice, but leave her in the classroom along with her brother. He waved her goodbye as she didn't do anything but used her sobbing puppy dog eyes for him to return.

As he walked down the hallway away from the classroom, he can smell her tears while walking away. He knew that his love one did not want him to leave her alone, but he had a meeting to get to at the vampire society building and it was urgent for him to be there.

He hopes that his children will have a good day without causing no accidents or troubles. If his wife Bloom was here with him, she could have been a lifesaver for all four of them but he had to face it alone without his loving wife.

* * *

So, that was five years later without Bloom…

It seems that everyone had their own happy ending with in the five years, but what about this family?

What could happen in the next chapter with the children and Kaname?


	63. Daddy's New Bride

matcha98, Guest #1, and James Birdsong, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Three~Daddy's New Bride**

Only three hours have gone by at the school the Kuran children were placed in for the morning and afternoon times.

Momohime was attending her classes in her only classroom.

Shinichi was having fun on his first day, since he had already made three friends with two human friends and the other one was a Level B vampire.

And poor little Airi was having a hard time getting along with her classmates. She stayed in the art center as she was coloring very quiet. She decided to make a picture of her and Daddy, Kaname which she decided to give to him when she comes and picks them up from school.

Momohime was listening to her music lecture carefully, as she was holding her violin in one hand and the bow in the other. As she placed the violin underneath her chin, she can hear Airi crying in the distance.

So, she immediately dropped everything on the floor and ran out of the classroom without her sensei's permission.

Airi was in the middle of two girls who her a little bit older than her. The two girls were tossing her yellow bunny rabbit plushie in the air, as they catches it with the pink haired child, begging and whining for it to be back in her hands.

Airi was crying as she was having a hard time catching it.

"Look at her," one of the girls said. "She must be a weird person to have pink hair,"

"Yeah, she doesn't even talk at all,"

"Hey, pinky, how come you don't talk?"

"Maybe, she has a mousey voice that her Mommy and Daddy didn't want to hear,"

Airi couldn't take it anymore.

Her wine colored eyes glowed green, as large nature vines came through the windows of the classroom.

The classroom children screamed as they were shocked. There were hiding under the tables of where they were supposed to sitting if they were having snack time or writing time. The vines grabbed the two children who were bullying Airi, as they were up in the air of the classroom, gripping onto them tightly.

"Ai-chan!" Shinichi called out her name.

Momohime has finally arrived at her siblings classroom. She noticed that the sensei and students were covering themselves from the vine attack, as Airi stood between them still showing her anger out on the two girls.

Momohime hugged her youngest sister from behind as Airi's eyes widened and she snapped out her anger, once the vines returned back from being outside of the classroom.

Shinichi immediately ran to his two sisters as he grabbed Airi's yellow bunny rabbit plushie from the classroom floor. He gave it back to his twin sister, as Shinichi hugged his sister alongside with Momohime.

* * *

Now the Kuran children were sitting outside of the principal's office, since their father Kaname was here to take the children home after Airi had a bad first day. Momohime called ahead to let her Daddy know that Airi's anger came out during class and used her nature vine ropes to attack two human girls in her class.

" _Alright, I appreciate your kindness,"_

The children can hear their father's voice inside of the principal's office, until he finally came out of the office and face his three children.

"Ai, what happened during class,"

Airi didn't look up at her father's eyes, as she was afraid of what can happen to her.

So, she only shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you do not know, Airi Kuran," Kaname asked. "I have warned you to never your use your abilities against the humans. Your classmates had to have their memories erased by the headmaster. But you leave me with no choice, Ai,"

Airi looked up at her father's scary wine colored eyes, as they were glowing dangerously red at her. She gulped deeply, as she knew what was going to happen when she and the rest of her family comes home .

"When we arrive home, Momohime, Shinichi, stay in the lounge room, until I finish dealing with Airi's punishment,"

"Yes, Daddy,"

"Yes, Papa,"

As they walked out of the school and onto the courtyard, Shinichi was still holding onto his father's had, until she noticed a large mud puddle which was bigger than her average size. He had the nature adrenaline rush of being in the dirt, just like his mother, Bloom and his grandmother Tsubaki.

He suddenly let go of his father's hand as she ran towards it happily laughing, until Kaname grabbed him around his waist.

Thankfully, he grabbed his son just in time with his speed and strength before he made a huge jump into it and splatter all over him, his father, and his sisters too.

"Papa, no!" Shinichi complained, trying to break free from his father's almighty strength.

"I don't think so, my son,"

Once they arrive back at Kuran Manor, Kaname has taken Airi upstairs towards his master bedroom, as Momohime and Shinichi were left alone in the lounge room. It was awfully quiet as they sat in silence, until they can hear the smacking noise of their own father hitting onto Airi's bottom for her punishment.

They can hear Airi choking on her cries, as she tried to best to be the silent one of the Kuran family. Without Airi saying anything, it was completely hopeless of her to say her first word after three long years.

They never know what made Airi not to say anymore words, since she stopped talking at the age of two years old. Even though she was developmentally delay of her pureblood growth, the pink haired child will never learn how to adjust to life without her father or siblings by her side.

After hearing four smacks, that was when Kaname had stop his punishment for whipping his children. Momohime and Shinichi can hear Airi's footsteps, running downstairs and into the hallways, as the eldest pureblood child stood and walked towards the door, until the pink haired child jumped into her sister's arms.

Airi was sobbing quietly as she hugged her sister, like she always hugged her father, every time when the poor pink haired child was suffering from a nightmare or even having her separation anxiety increased.

Once Kaname was standing in front of his children, he taken a look at Airi, as the pink haired child turned her sobbing face to see her father. He had a tired look on his face, until he soften his face when he noticed how much pain he had cause to his little love one. She hidden her crying face in the crook of her eldest sister's neck, as she continues to sobbed quietly.

Kaname sighed, before placing his left hand into his chocolate locks. "Children, please leave me be. I have a rough day from the society's meeting,"

"Yes, Daddy,"

"Yes, Papa,"

As the children exited the lounge room, Kaname was left alone as he can hear a warm fireplace crackling to make the room warmer. He slowly walked towards his favorite red throne like chair as he sat down, before his arms were resting on the arms of the chair. He closed his wine colored eyes for only for a few seconds, until he felt a hand touching his left shoulder blade.

" _Kaname, my love,"_

His wine colored eyes snapped open once he heard that familiar voice. The voice was sweet, soft, and even kind, as he looked around the lounge room to see that there was no one with him. He didn't feel any presence coming closer, as he can feel his children's presence upstairs in their bedroom together.

He buried his face into his large hands as he was tired of what happened at the meeting today at the vampire society building.

" _Kaname-sama, it's seems that you have not been with a lover for five long years. And yet, you've decided to let your eldest daughter Momohime-sama claimed your wife's throne since her death,"_

" _This is unacceptable, Lord Kaname, you must get married within four months,"_

" _Kaname-sama, we have a pureblood princess that we have chosen for you to be your suitable bride and also a caring mother to your three children that the late Bloom-sama conceive from you,"_

" _Her name is Akane Shikamaru. She is the eldest daughter of the Shikamaru family and Lord Shikamaru have gave us permission for his daughter to marry you,"_

" _Lord Kaname, if you decline this offer or do not get married by the end of the deadline, you will lose your throne to the vampire society. You and your children will be forever shamed. The choice is yours,"_

Kaname can hear everything at what happened at the meeting, running through his mind. They told him that he has to get married within the deadline. The deadline was set after the day of Bloom's birthday. That was when he has to get married to this other pureblood princess. Which means he had to leave behind his dead wife forever. But he doesn't want to. In his heart, he still loves her no matter what. Her body was underground in the mausoleum still not into pieces or in glass shards and dust. Her heart was still frozen by Hanabusa's ice ability after when he chosen for his wife stay forever in one place, instead of joining the wind.

But, he has no other option.

He had to keep his reputation in control.

His children needs to learn how to accept the rules, even know he is their only parent to raise all three of them.

They keep breaking the rules sometimes. Kaname even let some of them slide because he loved them. But, sometimes he had to spank his children in order for them to best behave in the vampire society.

He looked up at the portrait of his dead wife, Bloom that was hanging over the fireplace. It showed her from the waist up. She looks so beautiful to him even though it was just a picture of his wife and queen.

Her hair was flowing as she was sitting down in her favorite throne life chair that used to be next to his in the living room area of the mansion.

Her magnificent sapphire blue eyes and her soft pink lips were standing out from her pale skin as it brought out the pureblood beauty of her ancestor, Rosalie Sakurakoji. She was wearing a short sleeve floor-length white dress which is almost similar to his mother's. She wore around her neck one of his mother's ribbon choker necklaces, since it brought out the pureblood beauty inside of her. She wore her charm bracelet that her husband gave to her for their first anniversary together. He noticed her wedding ring in the picture as it was shining in his eyes.

"Forgive me, my dear rose," Kaname whispered softly, before he stood up and stare at his dead wife's portrait. "I have do what is right. If you were alive and if your heart was still beating for me, none of this from our society would never happened. Because, you bring me and the children such great joy when you are alive,"

* * *

The next morning came by, as a black limousine parked in front of Kuran Manor. The driver came out of the driver's side, as he walked towards the left side of the backseat and opened the car door. As the door was open, a pureblood princess came out slowly, smoothing out her silky powder blue dress.

She had long waist length strawberry red hair and big brown eyes. Her pink lips were standing out from her pale skin. She looked around the Kuran Manor environment, as the grand mansion was covered in red roses and vines.

The door to the mansion opened as Kaname walked towards the pureblood princess.

"Akane, how nice of you to arrive here at my manor," Kaname greeted, holding Akane's left hand before placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you for the first time, Kaname-sama," Akane greeted back.

As she looked at the mansion, she turned her head around to see the driver having a hard time getting the luggage out the trunk of the limousine.

"Where should I put these, Lady Akane,"

"Put them in her room for now," Kaname stated. "It's the bedroom, next to my children's room,"

Kaname led Akane and the driver into the mansion, as the almighty pureblood taken the red haired pureblood into the living room area where she will be meeting the Kuran children.

"Children,"

They stood up from the red loveseat of the living room area, as they walked towards their father. As they stood in front of their father, they looked at Akane, before Kaname cleared his throat and start introducing the children.

"This is my eldest, Momohime,"

Momohime curtysed. "Nice to meet me you, Lady Akane,"

"Aww, it is a pleasure of meeting you, Princess Momohime,"

"My son…"

Kaname stopped speaking, until he noticed the mud spots that he got on his black slacks.

"Shinichi Haruka,"

"Why is there mud on your slacks, Lord Shinichi?"

Shinichi looked down to see the dried up mud spots on his black slacks, before he looked back up at Akane and Kaname. "I went out riding,"

Kaname narrowed his eyes at his son.

"I'm telling the truth, Papa!" He exclaimed.

Kaname chuckled lightly. "I think you went out more than riding, my son,"

He picked at his son's chocolate locks to see that there was a few white flower petal in his hair, as he picked them out.

Shinichi giggled happily, before hugging his father's legs. Once he removed his arms, he stood back in line in the middle of his sisters.

"And this is my little love one and the youngest," Kaname finally introduced the youngest Kuran family member. "Airi or Ai for short,"

Airi grabbed the sides of her pale pink dress and curtsied in front of Akane and Kaname. She had two white roses in her left hand, as she held one on them up in air for her father to take on.

She did the sign for sorry to her father, while holding up the white roses.

"Why, thank you, Ai,"

He taken the left rose from out of Airi's hand, as there was only one white rose. Kaname reached down and kiss her forehead.

Airi smiled sweetly at her father, before she turned her attention to Akane.

The last white rose in her hand was for Akane.

Airi pointed to Akane as a sign for 'for you'.

"Aww why thank you, Princess Airi,"

She takes the white rose into her hand as she smelled the wonderful scent of the flower.

"Did you grow this, Princess Airi?"

Airi nodded happily.

"My little love one loves to grow flowers," Kaname stated. "She has her mother's nature thumb,"

They heard a small meow, as they looked to see Airi's black and white kitten named Cookie purring around the youngest Kuran family member legs.

The pink haired child picked up the cat and hugged her, lovingly.

"And she's just like her mother,"

"I can tell Kaname-sama," Akane said. "She looks like the late Bloom-sama,"

"Um, Daddy?"

"Momohime, what do we say when there are two people are talking and you needed their attention?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daddy," Momohime apologized. "Excuse me, Daddy, Lady Akane,"

"What is the matter, Princess,"

"Why is Lady Akane here?"

"Well, the reason why Akane is here, because that she will be living here with us for now on," Kaname explained. "This is my soon to be wife,"

"A wife, what's that?" Shinichi asked.

Airi shrugged her shoulders.

"It means that I will become your mother and wife and queen to your father, within a few months," Akane explained to the children.

"Children, our society told me that I have to get married once again. If I don't get married within the deadline, our reputation in the our society will be tarnished. And it's my duty to rule the society, since I haven't in five long years of raising. Akane's duty is to help you trained to become proper purebloods,"

"But… but Daddy-"

"No buts, Momohime Kuran," Kaname hissed. "This is a serious matter that must happen. If your mother was alive, none of this would have never happen. And that's why Akane is here with us. To take over your mother's role of queen and soon to be mother,"

"And I will do my best, Lord Kaname," Akane said.

Momohime suddenly having a bad feeling from Akane Shikamaru. Somehow, the rules were going to be changed and everything.

She loved it better when her father, Kaname was just raising them together and they will stay together as a family no matter what. If her mother still was alive instead of being underground secretly in the mausoleum, the harsh people from the vampire society would never let this happen.

Because, she know that her father's love for her mother never dies. Now, with this Akane Shikamaru in the picture, what will happen in a few months from now?

* * *

Akane~Red

Shikamaru~Deer Curled Up (Name from anime and manga, Naruto!)

So, we have this new pureblood princess and she is soon to be married to Kaname. Even a mother to the children.

Momohime has a bad feeling about this Akane Shikamaru. Does this pureblood princess have bad intentions against the family or she's may be a good pureblood princess like their mother, Bloom?


	64. Changes

matcha98, Guest #1, and myra k Kuran, thanks for reviewing the last chappie!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Four~Changes**

The three Kuran children walked towards the clifftop of where their mother's memorial stone was. Today was their mother's birthday and also the day she went to heaven. The children went alone this time as they disobey their new mother's orders, by not leaving the mansion without Akane's or their father's permission.

This was their last day they get to see their mother's memorial stone. Because the next day will be the wedding of their father and Lady Akane Shikamaru. After then they are not allowed to speak or even talk about their late mother Bloom Sakurakoji.

Momohime had a bouquet of blood red roses in her hands.

Shinichi drew a picture of him and his siblings to place on their mother's memorial stone.

And Little Airi found a picture frame hidden away from the children. The picture was their mother and father smiling together with their three children in their parents arms when they were so little growing up together.

The last four months were the children's worst time of their lives, since Akane Shikamaru came into Kuran Manor on day one.

She had made new rules and even new changes to make sure that Kaname is running the vampire society as King while the children were becoming proper purebloods as great role models for different level vampires.

Everything was fine, until...

* * *

" _Line up please," Akane told the Kuran children to do. Momohime was on the left, Shinichi was in the middle, as Little Airi quietly walked stood next to her older twin's side._

" _Things are going to be different for now on," Akane explained, as she was holding something in her arms. "Like for example about the way that you dress each day around your father's home,"_

 _The children looked confused for a moment or two while they looked at each other._

 _What was wrong with the way they dressed?_

 _Momohime and Airi loved to wear dresses all the time, even if they were not having company at the manor or going to a vampire ball. The girls adored wearing the beautiful white or pale color dresses given by their loving father, auntie Yuki, and even their grandmother Tsubaki who's making a special spring clothing line just for her grandchildren._

 _Shinichi on the other hand always loved to wear a black or red vest and underneath was a white button up shirt. For bottoms, he always wore black shorts. And the shoes, he wore on his feet was a pair of black casual shoes. He knew that he was going to get dirty no matter what each day, as he loved to explore the outside world along with his sisters and father._

" _For example, I want you three to wear this,"_

 _Akane showed the girls that they should wear a short sleeve floor-length grey dress. It had no creative design on the skirt of the dress or on the sleeves, like their grandmother would design for them._

" _And for you Shinichi, you should stay clean at all times while wearing this,"_

 _Shinichi's outfit was just a white button up shirt with black slacks and black expensive shoes. He looked like his father and grandfather Haruka Kuran in this outfit. He even looked like the spinning image of both of them._

 _After when they put their outfits on, they didn't like this new change._

 _Momohime and Airi dislike the color and they even dislike the shoes they're supposed to wearing at all times which is two inch heels. Sometimes, Airi always fallen onto the dress whenever she couldn't wear them properly. So, Kaname decided to let the girls to wear their designer ballet flats, just like he would adore them on their small feet._

 _Shinichi agreed with the girls as well. He dislike his outfit as well. How was he able to run around the mansion free without wearing his favorite attire? He loved getting dirty, even though this is a new rule that he must accept._

 _That means he had to say goodbye to mud from outside in the woods and garden area of the mansion. Even being in the stables with his pet horse, since he love the smell of the haystacks in the morning._

* * *

 _Akane had the children sitting at the table, as she was pouring it gently to show the children how._

" _Now, you pick up your cups…" Akane instructed, as Momohime went first and sip her tea like a classic person would do._

" _Perfect, Momohime…" Akane praised._

 _Shinichi and Airi picked their tea cup with both hands as they sipped their like it was their sippy cups._

" _Ow!" Shinichi shouted, dropping his tea onto the floor._

 _Airi did the same thing, but she spilled her tea on her drab grey dress. Momohime and Shinichi turned their attention to the youngest sobbing pureblood, as the eldest daughter decided to heal her burns._

" _Hm, clumsy children, Lord Kaname has…" Akane said, Momohime heard those words coming from her pureblooded mouth._

 _She knew all along that her new soon-to-be stepmother and her Daddy's new wife was up to no good when it comes to taking care of the descendants of the Kuran children._

* * *

 _It was nighttime at the Kuran Manor._

 _Momohime was reading a bedtime story to Shinichi and Airi, as they were close to their eldest sister on her bed._

 _As she was reading the story to them, they heard the chiming of the clock that was in their bedroom._

 _Their eyes widened as they recognize what time it was._

 _It was their curfew time for bed. Kaname usually let the children stay up as long as they wanted, but there has been a few difficulties while putting them into bed._

 _Momohime would play her violin or the piano in the music room, until she fallen asleep. Kaname had to make sure that she was in bed, instead of being on a cold floor where she couldn't get enough sleep if she was on it. Or even sleeping on the piano keys, when she'll move or shifted in her sleep and jumped up as she stayed awake until the morning sun._

 _Shinichi had a pet frog named Beans as he would love to play with him, before heading off to bed. If he wasn't in his cage, Shinichi would be playing with him as the frog would like to jump out of his hands. So, the middle child will be on a wild goose chase trying to find the frog in the mansion._

 _What about Airi?_

 _She always be alone in the bedroom without her siblings, as they were running around the mansion. She always be in bed on time, as her father read a bedtime story just for her. After the bedtime story, if her siblings were not in bed for bedtime she always wanted to sleep in his warm bed with her father, feeling his warmth. She always love to be cuddled with her father no matter what. Kaname even thought that his youngest love snuggles just like her mother._

" _Go to your beds now!" Momohime announced, while closing the storybook._

 _Shinichi ran towards his bed, which was on the other side of the room, next to his twin sister's ._

 _He made it to his bed, before Momohime got his attention._

" _Is Beans in his cage?" Momohime asked, while getting under the covers._

 _Shinichi checked at the end of his bed, where he had a chest full of his stuff and clothing. Beans was slowly croaking as he was sitting in his cage, before the frog noticed his owner._

 _Shinichi nodded._

" _Put him under the bed," Momohime instructed Shinichi to do and yet he did._

 _Airi was having a hard time getting into her bed, after she taken off her ballet shoes. She was lifting herself up with her small hands up onto the bed, but she was having a hard time getting her body onto it, as she fallen down onto the floor hurting herself._

 _So, Momohime decided to be the big sister and gotten out of bed and helped her sister into bed._

 _Once she done that, Airi sign to her 'thank you' to Momohime, before she nodded running back towards her own bedroom._

 _The door to the children's bedroom, as Momohime stopped running. She was caught in the middle of the bedroom, once she felt the presence of Akane Shikamaru walking into the bedroom._

" _Momohime, my darling," Akane said. "You're late once again. You know should know by now that bedtime is always at nine. Not a minute late,"_

" _Yes, Lady Akane," Momohime said. "I understand,"_

 _Airi felt guilty for getting Momohime in trouble, multiple times during curfew times whenever she couldn't get into her bed._

" _Good. Now I want you all to head to sleep and I expect all of you to be up, before nine in the morning,"_

 _Akane looked at the children once more, before Airi gotten her attention._

 _She was signing something to ask her something._

" _I can't understand you, Airi." Akane replied._

" _She saying that she needs Daddy." Momohime explained. "He always kisses us goodnight."_

" _Well, I'm sorry, children." Akane apologized. "For now on, your father won't be coming in to kiss you goodnight. As long as you three follow the rules and even learn how to be proper purebloods, I afraid that he won't be able to come in every night to say goodnight to the three of you. Now, I want you three to head to bed now. I expect everyone be up around nine a.m with your teeth brushed, hair combed, wearing your proper attire and not getting dirty understand?"_

 _The children nodded their heads._

 _With that said, Akane left the children's bedroom._

 _Momohime was looking down at her own two feet. Her toenails were painted lavender purple, until she heard the sniffling noise of her youngest sister, Airi._

 _She turned around to see Shinichi out of his bed and onto his twin sister's bed, rubbing her back up and down before placing a kiss on her cheek, hoping to make her feel better._

 _Airi turned to face him, before giving him a hug._

 _Momohime knew in her heart that her twin siblings were meant to be together until they both died._

 _Momohime climbed into her youngest sister bed, as Airi crawled towards her eldest sister, wrapping her arms around her._

" _Ai-chan, we'll be okay." Momohime reassured her. "I hope Daddy will be proud for what we're doing to become proper purebloods."_

 _But… they were wrong…_

* * *

"I thought I said never to return back to your mother's memorial stone." Akane told the children as she scolded them. The children remain quiet as they look down to their feet.

Akria and Junichi happened to be by Akane's side, as they remain quiet to the soon-to-be Queen of the vampires. They decided to return back to work at Kuran Manor, once they heard about their master's need of help. The maid and the Butler were married and they were willing to help no matter what, as they were expecting their first child together.

"But it's our Mommy's birthday… ever since she died we always visit her memorial stone." Shinichi spoked up.

"I'm sorry you three, but since your mother is dead ans I'm afraid I'm have to ban you from seeing your mother's memorial." Akane said. "Even though your mother was different from all of us and treated like a pampered princess to your dear father, I don't think your father will like it at all, of how you disobey me and my orders."

"Daddy let's us see Mommy's memorial stone!" Momohime spoked up. "He was supposed to come with us, but he was too busy to even spend time with us."

"Because he's planning for our wedding which is tomorrow and I see that you three are unprepared once again." Akane explained. "I expected more from you three…"

Akane moved closer. "Now, listen you three pamper and spoiled children of your heartbroken father… I will not let you ruin my day tomorrow, and if you ruined my plans tomorrow you have embarrass your name as a Kuran."

"But Akane-" Shinichi said.

"No buts, Shinichi Haruka!" Akane hissed. "Talking back to an adult and pureblood is the wrong way to do as the prince of vampires."

She turned to the maid and butler. "You two, you are relieved of your duties for today and tomorrow…"

"Akane-sama, are you sure?" Akira asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Akane's emerald green eyes glowed dangerously red, as they scared of the maid, but the butler simply bowed to the soon-to-be lady of Kurans nervously before leaving the four alone.

"Momohime… you'll be cleaning the hallways upstairs."

"Shinichi… dust the lounge room."

"And you, the mute one… I expected you to get rid of those roses in the garden…"

Airi shook her head no quickly.

"Are you saying no to me?" Akane growled.

"Those are Mommy and Daddy's special roses… you can't just get rid of them by pulling them out." Momohime explained.

Akane bend down to have her face in Airi's scared face. "Then I expect her to use her nature abilities to kill them all, understand?"

Tears were running down on Airi's face as she shake her head yes, before running off outside of the mansion.

"You can't threaten our sister like that!" Momohime retorted.

"Yeah, Akane, she's special to us!"

"How dare you children talk to me like that!?" Akane said, slapping both Momohime and Shinichi.

Once she slapped the children, Akane felt another presence behind her as her emerald green eyes widened.

"Akane-sama, my master would like to see you in his private study." Serien said, bowing to red headed pureblood.

"Oh!" Akane change her attitude and fixed her strawberry red locks, before nodding in front of Serien. "Tell him I'll be right there."

Akane walked away from the children. Once she disappeared, Serien looked at the children who seem scared about Akane before running off with tears running down their eyes.

Before speaking to her, she kept her distance away from Akane and away from the children as she watch them being scolded by Akane.

She must report this to Kaname about her scolding her new step children.

* * *

"Enter…" Kaname said on the other side of the door, as Akane walked in with a tray of freshly brewed rose tea. "Ah, Lady Akane…"

Akane bobbed her head and then she notice Serien next to Kaname behind his desk, as she kept her blank stare at it.

"Lord Kaname…" Akane said, placing the tray of freshly brewed tea down on his desk, before making him a cup. "What made you call me to your study?"

Kaname grabbed the cup of tea from Akane as he held it in his hand, before placing it onto the saucer.

"Something has caught my attention from Serien." Kaname stated, Akane looking at her and back to Kaname nervously. "It seems that my children were misbehaving and you decide to scold them?"

Kaname taken a sip from his tea. "No, it's nothing like that, Lord Kaname… I was telling the children what was right from wrong and it seems that don't like me as their stepmother."

Once Kaname nodded, somehow he smell something that caught his attention. He stood up from his desk chair, as he turn his attention towards the window before opening it to see his youngest daughter using her nature powers to kill all of the blood red roses around the mansion.

"Airi, no!" Kaname climb out of the window and jumped, before grabbing a sobbing Airi who was manipulated to do this evil stunt.

Once the almighty pureblood picked up his daughter, her small arms were wrapped around his neck as she was crying uncontrollably watching the blood red roses and even the roses from the garden wilting all around hearing it's pain and sorrowful cries.

Kaname was quietly saying soothing his daughter while whispering words saying, as he held his daughter tightly.

Once her crying stopped, he looked at the mansion in the beautiful rose garden as it was now filled with wilted roses. The beautiful roses that his late wife Bloom grew from the ground up were now gone forever.

Akane watched from the study's window as she smirked, while watching the beautiful scene between father and daughter as this will be the last chance Kaname we be able to get his last hug from his youngest daughter, his little love one who has a strong resemblance of the late Bloom Sakurakoji.

Because the redhead pureblood has something planned the next day before and once they are wed…

* * *

Well this is all I can do for a chapter… but I am sort of back to the story since I've been busy working on the other one which is called Sweet and Deadly (Not a Vampire Knight Story!)

But I promise you the next chapter to the Sakurakoji Hime will cause some surprises for you and leaving you asking questions to me.

Somehow, Akane is up to no good in the Kuran family… I wonder what she have planned for the wedding the next day? Will the children truly stop her from getting married and save their father, Kaname? Or will someone come back to save them all?


	65. Bloody Plans

LovelyPrincess22, and myra k kuran, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Five~Bloody Plans**

"How is Airi, Daddy?" Momohime asked.

"She's well relaxed, Princess." Kaname said, holding Airi close to him. Airi was asleep in her father's arms, as her chin was resting on his left shoulder. "Why would my little love one do such a thing like this? The magnificent roses around the Kuran Manor is the only thing that reminds me of… your mother."

 _In Airi's dream, she was only eight months old as she and her twin were crawling around the mansion. Kaname and Momohime were looking for them, as the twins were having the time of their lives. Shinichi decided to crawl into the master bedroom as Airi heard a faint voice coming from down below her._

 _So, she decided to investigate the voice._

 _As she climbed down the marble stairs while earning a few scarp marks, she noticed two doors in front of her which leads to the mausoleum of the mansion._

" _Airi… my baby girl…"_

 _Airi stopped crawling once she heard the voice. It sounded familiar to her, as she remembered someone from the back of her head. She saw a woman with a kind smile. She had sapphire blue eyes and even long locks of cherry blossom pink hair, that Little Airi would love to run her small fingers through._

" _Mama…" Airi crawled slowly towards the door, until she felt a presence behind her as Kaname climbed down the stairs to find his youngest child._

" _Ai, don't get close…" Kaname lifted up the youngest twin, as he held her close before noticing the dirt stains and even blood on her beautiful white dress._

"Papa, do you miss Mommy?" Shinichi asked, once Kaname sat down on Momohime's bed.

"I do, son, but with Lady Akane in our lives now, I hope she can be your mother whenever I'm not around." Kaname explained.

Momohime and Shinichi looked at each other, before nodding.

"But Daddy, there's something we need to talk about." Momohime said. "It's about Lady Akane."

"What about her, Princess?" Kaname asked. "Isn't she a wonderful pureblood of our kind?"

"Yeah, Daddy, but-" Momohime cease her talking as Akane walked into the children's bedroom. Kaname stood up as he held Airi in his arms, before walking towards Akane.

"What is it about you that must disturb my precious time with my dear children?" Kaname said, slightly enraged.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kaname." Akane apologized, before speaking once more. "It is time for the children's bedtime and I was wondering if you have time to spare, after the children are put to sleep."

Kaname sighed, before turning towards his children and looked at the grandfather clock in their bedroom. "It is quite late. Children, time for bed."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Papa."

Momohime and Shinichi climbed into the beds, as Kaname walked towards Airi's bed. Once Kaname slowly placed Airi in her bed, she started crying uncontrollably as her arms were reaching up to her father. When Airi was back in Kaname's arms, she stopped crying and relaxed against him, before Kaname turned around to face Akane.

"Please, leave us be, Lady Akane." Kaname said, and Akane nodded before leaving Kaname alone with his three children.

"My little love one," Kaname whispered. "I must go now. You have your brother and sister to watch over you. And even your mother's watching over you now from a beautiful place called heaven."

Airi smiled before she slowly let go and fallen onto her bed, as Kaname tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Airi signed 'good night' to her father, before Kaname whispered to her goodnight as well.

He did the same to Momohime and Shinichi as they received a goodnight kiss on their foreheads as well, before Kaname's mocha colored eyes glowed dangerously red for the candlestick's flames to go on the wicks. The room was only dark, but with the help of the glowing star stickers on the ceiling of their bedroom they will never be scared of the dark.

Once Kaname closed the door to the children's bed, he proceeded to go to his office before smelling something in the air which causes him to passed out in the hallway of the upstairs part of Kuran Manor.

Akane walked out of Kaname's study only wearing a gas mask to cover her face, before removing it as she smirked evilly at the sleeping Kaname, dragging him into his master bedroom.

* * *

Hours later into the dark night at Kuran Manor, Airi started moving in her sleep as she began to have flashes of a girl who looked like her, but taller and more beautiful than her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together with a beautiful wedding ring and the diamond was shaped like a blooming rose.

" _Airi…" Bloom called out._

Airi gasped sharply out of her sleep as she breath in and out, before standing up from her bed and walked towards the window to see that it was still dark outside. She ran to grabbed her yellow bunny rabbit plushie from off the floor, before leaving the bedroom to see Akria and Junichi passed out on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

The little loved pureblood ran towards them as she stood on her knees to start shaking the maid and butler to be awake. She started whining for them as tears started running down her cheeks, until Momohime and Shinichi came out of the bedroom since they smelled the youngest Kuran's tears in the air.

"Akira-chan! Junichi-san!" Momohime called out, as she shaked them as well.

Airi shooked her head no as in 'it doesn't work'.

Until, Shinichi smelled something in the air as it was coming the hallway, before he grabbed both his sister's hands and ran into their bedroom, locking it.

All three of them begin to hold their noses together for only ten seconds, before the scent disappeared from the hallway.

"What was that?" Momohime asked.

"It's a sleeping cloud. I heard about it and only purebloods can make them come to life, by putting distance people to sleep." Shinichi explained, looking at his sisters.

"Wait? How do you know about this?" Momohime asked, confused.

Airi looked confused at her twin brother.

"Uncle Aki told me about it." Shinichi said.

Momohime and Airi nodded their heads.

They suddenly felt Akane's presence coming from outside the the manor. They walked towards the window as they noticed two Level C vampires along with Akane. There was a fire pit in front of the manor, as the two Level C vampires ran inside of the manor and grabbed a large picture.

Akane's emerald green eyes glowed dangerously red as the fire pit was lit up. "Throw it in there."

The two Level C vampires thrown the portrait of the late Bloom Sakurakoji from the lounge room until the burning fire pit as Akane smiled evilly at the portrait burning in the flames.

"There's only one room for one queen." Akane stated. "Not the late Bloom Sakurakoji. Not Momohime or Airi and not even Kaname and that son of his. Only I should rule everything."

"Yes, Lady Akane, only you." Guren said, bowing to the future queen of tomorrow.

"Eito, did you bring what I told you?" Akane asked and Eito walked towards her with a small bottle with a red liquid inside of it.

"Yes, my lady. Have Lord Kaname drink this or maybe kiss you and he will be put into a permanent sleep, just like his ancestor." Eito said, giving the bottle to her as she smiled at the swirling red liquid inside of the bottle, before feeling three but enraged and distance presences from behind her.

"What do you have there, Lady Akane?" Momohime asked.

"Momohime…" Akane said, surprised. "Children, you should all be asleep before my special day."

The three children noticed their mother's portrait burning in the fire.

"That's Mommy's picture!" Shinichi cried, running towards the burning fire, before Airi used her nature abilities to grabbed Shinichi away from it and pulled him back.

Shinichi looked at his twin sister as she shook her head no.

"Why do you care about your dead mother so much?" Akane asked, placing the bottle into her red peacoat. "She's dead and I'll be your new Mommy now."

"Daddy doesn't love you, he loves our Mommy!" Momohime shouted.

Akane laughed humorously. "You think that Daddy will love your Mommy, after when he's gonna be put to a permanent sleep after the day we wed? Once Kaname kisses me on the lips, he will fall and I will rise as the queen."

"She's gonna kill Papa?!" Shinichi asked.

"Not on our watch!" Momohime's eyes glowed dangerously blue as the deadly flames she inherit from her mother started shooting out her hands.

Akane started dodging Momohime's small attacks as she ordered Eito and Guren to capture them.

The twins were separated from their eldest sister as she fought against Akane. Eito was about the grabbed Shinichi from behind, as the middle child grabbed him by his black coat and thrown him up against the oak tree with his almighty strength.

"Try and catch us!" Shinichi teased.

Airi was fighting against Guren as she started using her vine whips to used direct attacks against him. She capture him by his ankles as he was used to thrown at Akane, which she happens to dodge the flying Level C vampire.

Akane looked at Guren, before she received a small burn from Momohime's deadly flames in the arm.

"You children are pathetic excuses for pureblood vampires…" Akane said, before her emerald green eyes glowed dangerously red as blood whips came out of nowhere surprising the children.

The blood whips grab the children by choking them and grab them by the legs and wrist hold them together. The children we're trying to escape from them but somehow their powers were not going through the blood whips.

"You must be wondering how did I get so strong?" Akane asked. "Your father has the leftover blood of Rido Kuran and your mother Bloom Sakurakoji left in his body after so long. While Daddy was passed out from my sleeping spell, I had the opportunity to drink his blood and it tastes _so good!"_

"What do we do now?" Shinichi asked, trying to break free.

"Daddy!" Momohime cried. "Daddy, we need you!"

"Daddy won't be coming to your rescue." Akane said walking towards Momohime, before cupping her cheek. "He has been put to sleep, until the day of our wedding which is hours from now. Just to make sure that you three will ruin my wedding day and my plans do after the wedding…"

Akane removed her hand from Momohime's cheek. "You three plus the maid and the butler will stay here at this mansion, until I return with the marriage license and also your mother's crown."

"You won't get away this!" Shinichi growled. "Papa will kill you like he did our great uncle and he saved our Mommy!"

"We shall see…" Akane said, before her eyes glowed dangerously red at the children as they caught her deadly gaze, before passing out with the blood whips holding them.

* * *

In the mausoleum, a heartbeat was heard as the ice from around the cold heart suddenly broke and melted apart after five years. Color started returning to her pink lips and to her pale pink hair, as her own blood begin to start pumping through her veins and heart.

The vampire inside of the stone coffin opened her eyes as they were glowing dangerously red after awakening from her permanent sleep.

"Kaname…" Bloom slowly said.

* * *

In the next chapter is The Big Wedding chapter, I wonder what is going to happen? Will the children stop their father from getting married but worse being put into a permanent sleep by Akane Shikamaru?


	66. Mother

matcha98, myra k kuran, Guest #1, thanks for reviewing the last chappie!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Six~Mother**

Hanabusa woken up from his sleep, as he had a feeling that something that just happened and it involves his ice abilities. He remembers that he used his ice ability on Bloom, so her heart wouldn't rot inside of her dead body while keeping her color.

"Bloom…" Hanabusa said quietly.

Akihiko woken up his sleep as he decided not to wake his sleeping but pregnant Level B wife Hana from her peaceful sleep.

Somehow while he was asleep, he saw someone with long pink hair, blue sapphire eyes and a beautiful smile. It reminded him of…

"Bloom…" Akihiko said quietly.

It was the next day at Kuran Manor.

It was a day of Kaname and Akane's wedding as the red haired pureblood walked down the upstairs hallway of the manor. She stood in front front the children's bedroom as she open the door to see them all still unconscious in their beds.

Akane smirked evilly as she laughed humorlessly, before walking out of the bedroom, where Eito and Guren stayed in the hallway.

Once she closed the door and locked the door to the bedroom, she turned around to face them.

"This is a very special day for me." Akane stated. "And I don't want those spoiled brats of what Lord Kaname called children to ruin my special day… Eito, Guren, you make sure that no one comes to retrieved the children."

"Yes, Lady Akane." Eito agreed, bowing to her.

"But my lady, what about the maid and the butler?" Guren asked.

"They're locked up in the guest room, since I used some of Kaname's blood to create a barrier for them not to escape." Akane explained. "You don't have to worry about the children. While they slept, I taken away some of their blood and they will miss their daddy's poor wedding. And also the permanent sleep that he will never wake up, because I'm the only one who knows how to wake him."

Akane started walking away from them as they bowed before watching her leaving out of Kuran Manor and into the limousine, where Eito and Guren watched Kaname being dragged into unconsciously by the red haired pureblood.

* * *

Inside of the bedroom, Momohime was the first to wake up as she noticed the morning sun. Once she rises from her lavender purple and white sheets of her bed, she remembered what happened last night.

She and her twin siblings were fighting against Akane and her servants as they figure out what they were going to do to their daddy on the day of their wedding day.

Which is today.

Momohime's sapphire blue eyes widened as she jumped out of bed and shaking Shinichi out of his sleep, and his garnet red eyes slowly open.

"Momo, why'd you wake me up?" Shinichi complained.

"Because today's Daddy's wedding and Akane's gonna kill him!" Momohime explained, which made Shinichi jumped out of his bed and walked towards Airi's bed and shaking her to be awake.

"Ai, come on!" Momohime said.

"Ai, we have to save Papa from Akane!" Shinichi explained, as Airi's eyes widened and Momohime lifted her from out of her pink and white sheets before all three of them ran towards the door of the bedroom.

Momohime was trying to twist the knob to open the door, as she realized that they were locked. Shinichi and Airi started slamming their hands against the door for someone on the other side heard them.

"Open the door!" Momohime said.

"Papa's in danger!" Shinichi said as well.

Airi was whining as she kept slamming her hand against the door.

"I don't think so, children." Eito said.

"You're going to be good little children, until Lady Akane, I mean _Queen Akane_ and your new Mommy returns." Guren said.

"She is not our Mommy!" Momohime yelled.

"You won't get away with this!" Shinichi said.

"Yeah, wait until Daddy hears about this!" Momohime said.

Airi grabbed onto Momohime's sky blue nightgown as she gotten her older sister's attention.

She shook her head no, meaning that Kaname wasn't around as she and the others can't feel their father's presence anyway in the manor while locked in their room.

"Ai's right." Shinichi stated. "Papa's at the wedding."

Momohime had a determined look on her face as she backed away from the doors. Shinichi and Airi looked at her confused for a second.

"Stand back!" Momohime's blue eyes glowed cyan blue as she raise her hands up in the air and throw a direct attack by using her deadly flames.

Somehow, the direct attack did not work against the doors as the deadly flames bounce back at the five-year-old pureblood vampire and she moved out the way as it died out.

"What?" Momohime said confused looking at her small hands. "Somehow, I can't break the doors down…"

"Let me, Momo!" Shinichi said, as his garnet red eyes glowed dangerously red at the door for only five seconds until he fallen on the floor, earning a headache. "My head hurts…"

"Ai, can you?" Momohime asked and Airi nodded.

Airi turned her attention to her the flower pot that was growing white jasmines, as she tried to use her nature abilities to make the stems and the roots grow into larger ones. The youngest Kuran earned a headache as well by falling down to floor along with her twin brother.

Airi shooked her head as she rubbed her head.

"You think those children gave up?" Eito asked.

"I think so." Guren asked. "I don't feel their pureblood abilities, so that means they given up and failed their father as purebloods of royalty."

Eito and Guren laughed together, until they felt a presence. Even the children felt that presence too, as they stay quiet and listen.

The presence was coming down the hallway as it caught Akane's servants attention.

Eito and Guren noticed a presence wearing a short sleeve white ankle length dress, as her waist length pink cherry blossom smelling hair linger the hallway with it's magnificent person of a new person.

She stood in front of two servants showing no threat to them as she stayed quiet and listen.

"Hey, who are you?" Eito asked.

"This is not the graveyard side of this manor yet." Guren stated.

She lifted up her head to revealed her sapphire blue eyes, until they turned dangerously red.

"Just what do you think you two are doing to my children?" Bloom asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Your children?" Guren asked, until the windows broken into pieces sending glass shards flying around the hallway, as they covered themselves, except for Bloom.

"Is that… no it can't be… Queen Bloom?" Eito said slowly.

Large and healthy vines around the manor walls came in and grabbed Eito by his waist as he was trying to break free. As the vines tighten around his body while he was screaming for help, until he was nothing but glass shards and ashes along with his clothes and eyeglasses.

The remains of Eito fallen onto the hallway floor as Guren witness his own brother being killed by the awakened Queen. He started running away as he called out for help, until one of Bloom's vines grabbed him by his left ankle and pulled him back towards the flower pureblood.

"You can't run from a pureblood queen…" Bloom said, as she watched his frightened eyes begging for mercy, until another one of Bloom's nature vines was behind her as she looked at the servant's beating chest. "Silly!"

Her nature vine stabbed through his chest spilling out all of his blood onto the hallway floor until he was in ashes and glass shards, along with his bloody clothes.

Once Bloom come in her nature vines to go away back around the manor walls outside, she walked the the children's bedroom door and she found the key to the room, before unlocking it. She noticed that the door had a protective barrier around it for the children in the bedroom to not escape.

So, she used her deadly blue flames as her eyes glow cyan and the doors were blown off its hinges. As Bloom walked into the bedroom, she noticed Momohime standing in front of the twins in a protective way of a mother would do to protect their young. Shinichi and Airi were looking at the pink haired queen in front of them, as Momohime's widened in shock.

"My babies…" Bloom softly said. "You three have grown."

"Mommy?" Momohime said, as Bloom stood on her knees to be their height.

"Momo-chan…" Bloom said.

"Mommy!" Momohime said, running towards her mother's open arms and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Mommy, you're back!"

"I came back for a reason, my little peach child." Bloom said.

Once they let go, Momohime walked towards her twin siblings as they acted shy and Bloom was smiling happily at them.

They had their mother and father's shyness when they were children their age. Momohime grabbed each of their small hands and led them in front of their mother.

When the twins were in front of their mother, they were still shy to speak and Bloom knew what to do if vampire children don't speak with their mouths.

She place her hand on Shinichi's right cheek as he should a shocked face at first, because of how cold Bloom was.

He looked deeply at his mother's sapphire blue eyes, as small smile was slowly place on her face and he saw his mother loving him as a baby, giving him kisses and praising the middle Kuran child.

Shinichi wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck as Bloom had her hands resting on his small back.

"Shinichi-kun..."

"I remember you calling me that, Mommy." Shinichi said, let go of his mother's neck and placed a kiss on his Bloom's cheek.

"You are so sweet, just like your father." Bloom said, ruffling his mahogany brown hair. "You look like your grandfather, Haruka Kuran, but I see more of your father as well."

Bloom turned her attention to the youngest Kuran of them all, as she felt Airi's small hand rested on her left cheek. Airi's cute face was staring at her mother's sapphire blue eyes, as her mother was imitating a younger her. Bloom closed her eyes as relaxed against Airi's hand, until she heard her giggling happily and wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck.

"Mommy…"

Momohime and Shinichi's eyes widened as they couldn't believe what they heard from Airi's mouth.

She said her first word in forever.

"Ai, you spoked!" Shinichi exclaimed happily.

Airi started laughing happily as Bloom lifted her up and spinning her, around her arms.

"You spoked! You spoken your first word, baby!" Bloom said happily, before placing her down on the floor and Momohime and Shinichi hugged Airi together.

"This is big news, children." Bloom said placing her hands on Momohime's right shoulder and Shinichi's left shoulder, as Airi was in the middle. "We should tell your father about this."

Bloom tries to feel Kaname's presence from the bedroom as she stood up from her knees looking around the bedroom, but she couldn't feel him anywhere. All she can feel is Akira and Junichi and even the unborn child inside of the red haired maid's stomach.

"Daddy's not here, Mommy." Momohime said.

Bloom looked down at Momohime. "Then, who's watching all of you?"

"We're by ourselves, cause Papa's marrying a mean pureblood."

"What? I thought I killed Sara…" Bloom said.

Shinichi and Airi looked confused at each other for a while, until they turned their attention to Momohime and their mother.

"You don't wanna know who Sara is." Momohime stated.

"Listen, I don't have much time, but I need to know what is going on." Bloom asked. "Why is your father getting married again? And who is this new pureblood?!"

" _Bloom-sama? Is that you?!"_

" _We thought you were dead!"_

Bloom ran out of the children's bedroom as they followed their mother, as she used her deadly flames to bust the door down off it's hinges, until Akira ran towards the the flower pureblood and hugged her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bloom-sama! I can't believe that you're alive, and you're back from the dead!" Akira sobbed as Junichi tried to pull his wife off of the flower pureblood, as Bloom hugged her back in schooled.

"Dead? I wasn't dead… I was put to sleep, by my ancestor, Rosalie Sakurakoji." Bloom explained.

Akira let go as she and Junichi looked at her confused. That was that perfect time that Bloom explained what happened after her 'death'.

As they climbed down the stairs, Bloom was greeted in shocked by Akihiko, Hana and four year old Usui.

"Brother, Hana-chan, you sacred me!" Bloom said surprised.

Akihiko hugged her, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I knew that you're alive and well."

Once Akihiko let go, he stare at his sister's sapphire blue eyes, before Hana hugged her sister-in-law and Bloom placed a hand on her swollen stomach once she felt the baby kicked.

* * *

As Akira and Junichi led the whole Sakurakoji and Kuran family into the lounge room, Bloom started explaining what happened on the day of the final battle against Sara Shirabuki, her twin sister.

"Okay, before I killed Sara… Rosalie told me that I would be put to sleep for five years and she told me not to tell Kaname or anyone about it." Bloom explained, having Airi in her lap as the little loved pureblood was making a long braid into her mother's pink hair. "So, I told all of you that I was going to die and everyone will feel the same pain."

"You made up this damn lie, Bloom?" Akihiko asked. "You worried the hell out of us, damn it!"

"Akihiko, we have children present in the room." Hana warned him, as the four children were looking at Akihiko, before he apologized to them.

"Please continue." Hana said to Bloom, as Akria and Junichi came in with a tray of freshly brewed rose tea.

"But Rosalie was testing me and also everyone on how much did you truly care about me, just how she cared about Kaname in the past. His body didn't go into the glass shards, cause he love her so much and he was waiting for her to return back to him." Bloom explained… "Instead of Rosalie, it was me that he loved now when he returned back to life here as Juri and Haruka's adopted son."

Bloom stood up and grabbed a picture from the fireplace as it was her, Kaname and Momohime while Bloom was pregnant with the twins. She walked back towards her chair, as she sat down staring at the lovely picture of the past.

"When Rosalie gave me a second chance to live, she told me that Kaname was in danger and I have to save him, but hearing that he'll be getting married soon…" Bloom explained placing the picture on the floor, next to Momohime as she and her twin siblings looked at it.

Bloom was now staring down at her wedding ring shaped like a blooming rose, as she thought about Kaname.

"I'm guessing he gave up on me and I have until the end of the day to spend rest of my pureblooded life here." Bloom explained the rest of the story.

"Mommy, do you still love Daddy?" Momohime asked.

Bloom smiled sweetly at Momohime, before lifting her up on to her lap.

"I love you and your father more than anything else in the world." Bloom replied, before placing a kiss on Momohime's chocolate brown hair. "You four are the best things that ever happened to me in my pureblooded life."

"Mama…" Airi called out to Bloom as she looked at her daughter's garnet red eyes. "I love you…"

"Aww, I love you too, my baby." Bloom said, reaching down and placing a kiss on her pink hair.

"Me! Me! Kiss me, Mama!" Shinichi said and Bloom chuckled, before placing a kiss on Shinichi's brown hair.

"Bloom, there's something you need to know now." Hana Mizuki said, as Bloom looked at the pregnant Level B vampire. "Kaname-sama is getting married as speak and once he kisses Akane, you are no longer his wife."

Bloom's eyes widened, before Akihiko gotten her attention. "Bloom, what do you mean 'you have until the end of the day'?"

"If I don't fixed this problem now or even save our marriage… Rosalie warned me that I'm gonna die of a broken heart." Bloom said, not looking at anyone around the lounge room as she heard gasping noise for shockness.

"Mommy, you have to save Daddy." Momohime said.

"Yeah, Daddy still loves you, not Akane." Shinichi said

"Daddy's love never died for you." Airi said.

"Is that true?" Bloom said, looking at her children and they nodded together.

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" Akihiko asked.

Bloom stood up from her favorite loveseat chair with a determined face on her before looking down at her wedding ring. "We have to stop the wedding and prove to him and the society that I'm alive."

* * *

Well, this is the best I can do for the chappie...

Wasn't everybody surprise that Airi spoke for the first time after so long?

So, Bloom has been resurrected from the dead and now knows what is going on as of today of Kaname and Akane's wedding. Will she be able to stop the wedding before she dies of a broken heart? Or will Akane be victorious on her special day?


	67. Reunited

matcha98, LovelyPrincess22, myra k kuran and Guest #1, thanks for reviewing the last chappie of the Sakurakoji Hime!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Seven~Reunited**

At the Ichijo wedding chapel, Kaname was looking at himself in the mirror as he was dressed his black tuxedo with a white rose pinned onto the suit jacket.

Kaname will remember this special day as he can remember his own wife Bloom's special day as well. He remembered that on his first special day was taken place in a beautiful rose garden with his family and the whole vampire society, until they were able to introduce their first born daughter out of wedlock, Momohime Kuran.

He sighed quietly before looking down at the gold wedding band on his ring finger as it brought back memories to that special day, before he slowly take it off of his long finger.

He heard fast knocks on the door as Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki were outside the door and the blonde haired vampire ran in without Kaname's permission.

"Lord Kana-"

Immediately, Kaname slapped Hanabusa's face for entering the room without permission.

"Lord Kaname, please forgive us, but the children haven't arrived yet." Ruka said, holding her two year daughter Chie.

"What do you mean my children haven't arrived yet?" Kaname said with a hint of anger. "I sent one of Akane's loyal servants to bring them here, dressed and prepared."

"Lord Kaname, cousin has some explaining to do." Akatsuki said, before looking down at the blonde haired vampire who was still recovering from his Kaname love slap.

"Lord Kaname…" Hanabusa said slowly, still rubbing his reddened cheek. "It's about Lady Bl-"

Then another knock was heard as Tsubaki and her lover Hideyoshi we're waiting outside and walked in.

"Three minutes, dear nephew." Tsubaki stated.

"My children haven't arrived yet." Kaname said.

"What?" Hideyoshi said surprised. "Momo, Shin and Ai haven't arrived?! Where are they?"

"At the manor, I hope." Kaname said.

"Nephew, you'd seemed tense." Tsubaki said.

"Lord Kaname, do you need a drink… of water?" Ruka questioned.

"Why yes." Kaname said before sitting down, before covering his face with his hands as his long fingers crossed through his chocolate brown locks.

"Please leave us alone…" Tsubaki said to the other aristocrats in the room, as they nodded and left the purebloods alone. "You don't want to get married to Lady Akane of the Shikamaru family? They're willing to help out with you and the children."

"No, it's not that Tsubaki…" Kaname said, removing his hands from his face. "I'm remarrying a pureblood from a family I haven't heard of. And what I heard from Serien the children doesn't show appreciation towards her when she gave out punishments the other day. I can't see this pureblood princess as a stepmother to my children not even a lover to me."

"You miss Bloom… don't you?" Tsubaki questioned slowly.

"I do." Kaname confessed. "She's my dear rose. My queen. Even a dear friend and mother to the children. When she was brought into this word and when I first saw her in your arms, that's when I knew that she will be my lover one day."

"I wish she was here, so you won't have to go through this again." Tsubaki said. "I mean… I was the one who created the rose garden wedding in the first place and I work so hard on it, because you and her love blood red roses!"

Kaname chuckled softly at his aunt, before looking down at the gold wedding band which was now in the palm of his hand as a melancholy face was on his lips.

" _Kaname, my love, with this ring, I thee wed…"_

* * *

Back with Bloom and the others, Akihiko was driving his black luxury SUV towards the wedding as he was avoiding every stop and speeding limit once they noticed it was the time for Akane to walking down the aisle towards Kaname. The children had on their seatbelts, as Akira and Junichi didn't put in the children's seats into the car where their mother was riding in with their Uncle Akihiko.

"Akihiko!" Bloom called out holding onto her backseat, as Airi was sitting down on her mother's lap with the seat belt wrapped around them. "I think you need to take your driver's test again, or you need a pair of glasses, because you're breaking Japan's driving laws!"

"Uncle Aki, slow down!" Airi said.

"Akihiko, I have our son Usui in his car seat and I'm pregnant with our daughter at the moment. Slow down this instant!" Hana shouted.

"We can't, if Kaname marries Lady Akane and kisses her, we could lose Bloom forever! And I ain't going to lose my Bloomie once again!" Akihiko started, making a sharp turn to the left.

"Uh… Mommy, Daddy, I feel sick…" Usui said sickly, before he covered his mouth and threw up onto the car floor. Everyone groaned as they were disgusted, looking at the vomit on the floor except Akihiko who was paying attention to the road and Shinichi who he thought was cool. "Sorry…"

"It's okay son, I'll clean you up once we arrive at the wedding chapel." Akihiko said, before hitting a speed bump as everyone bobbed their heads forever and everyone groaned in pain.

"Uncle Aki, can't drive!" Momohime said.

"That was cool!" Shinichi said happily. "Again! Do it again!"

"Shinichi…" Bloom said.

"Sorry, Momma." Shinichi apologized.

* * *

As Kaname waited down the aisle for Akane, he noticed her as she walked down the aisle with her father Ken Shikamaru who has red hair like his daughter but the eyes Akane inherent was from her mother.

Kaname look on the left side of the wedding chapel as he notice his sister Yuki holding her baby son, Ichiru and Zero holding a sleepy Suki in his arms. He smiled at them before he noticed more of his family who was Tsubaki, Hideyoshi, Yui, but somehow his cousin Akihiko, his pregnant wife Hana Mizuki, their small son Usui and even his children Momohime, Shinichi and Airi were not here. He also didn't bother to noticed that Akira and Junichi weren't here as well.

Once Akane made it down the aisle and now in front of Kaname, she had to get Kaname's attention which is unlike him and he removed the veil in front of her.

"May we begin, Lord Kaname?" The priest questioned, holding his bible.

Kaname waited for a few long seconds before looking at the people who were looking at him in the chapel for him to begin the wedding ceremony.

He sighed, before he looked at the priest. "Yes, we may begin…"

"Friends and family, we're gathering here today to bring this pureblood princess and our king of the vampire society together as one…"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Airi questioned.

"Please tell me that the answer is yes?" Bloom questioned, holding onto Airi while looking at the front windshield, before Akihiko made a sharp right turn.

"And… here we are!" Akihiko announced, before he immediately slammed down onto his brakes of his black luxury SUV. Everyone lunged forward as they still had their seatbelts on, until a black car from behind hit them by the bumper, earning a car accident which was Akira and Junichi's car.

"What the hell, brother?" Bloom questioned, before she looked at the front windshield to see so many parked car that were taken by the whole road once the wedding chapels parking lot was full.

Hana immediately climbed out of the car and ran towards the car behind them to check on the pregnant maid and stunned butler.

"Aw, the hell?!" Akihiko exclaimed. "What is this bullshit?! I can get better parking at the rose garden wedding and even at a local Junes!"

"Look, Mommy there's the wedding!" Momohime pointed to the Ichijo wedding chapel, as Bloom can see it from a distance.

"Bloom." Akihiko turned his head around to face his sister. "I can't past through this cars, you're gonna have to do run there and stop the wedding."

"You drove like a crazy person down the road with four small children, a pregnant Level B vampire and had a car accident from behind, and you're telling me that you can't drive through this?!" Bloom explained, with a higher tone.

"Bloom, I have stay here and help my son." Akihiko said. "You remember that he throw up in that car, which is not normal for a pureblood to have, unless they're pregnant."

Bloom looked back at Usui who was passed out with some left over vomit around his mouth.

"Alright then, I'll stop the wedding!" Bloom said, before unbuckling herself as Airi jumped onto the car floor and moved out of her mother's way. Bloom climbed out of the car, and started smoothing out her new dress that Akira made her put on herself. The new dress was a half sleeve floor-length white dress with a scoop neck that's embroidered with lace and while beads.

"Wait, Bloom!" Akihiko called out as Bloom walked towards the from driver's window. "They're going to ask who you are, and they want to see your face. Here take this."

Akihiko handed her a long crimson red cap with a hood to cover her head. Blake smiled as she put it on over her, before looking at her brother with the hood on. "Just like when we were rescuing mother…" Bloom stated with a smile.

"Yeah, it does bring back a lot of memories…" Akihiko said, before looking back at the children. "Go save him, we got this."

Bloom nodded before running towards the chapel with hood over her head.

But there was something strange about the hooded cape she was wearing while running. When Bloom started running, red rose petals and pink cherry blossom petals were flying everywhere as she ran barefoot while filling the outside air with such a beautiful smell.

Akihiko inhaled it deeply, before climbing out of the driver's side and into the back seats where his nieces and nephew even and his sickly son was.

* * *

"Each in your hand is each other blood that contains a special ceremonial wine in the glasses… you two will each taste each other blood, as you two share a bond of marriage." The priest explained, as Kaname held Akane's blood and wine and Akane was holding the same with Kaname's blood.

"Lady Akane… you may drink Lord Kaname's." The priest stated, before Akane slowly drank Kaname's blood that had the special wine mixed together. Once she finished drinking it, she smiled softly at the wonderful taste of Kuran blood was now running though her body and giving her chills.

"Wonderful, it tastes like chocolate and strawberries." Akane stated, still holding onto the glass.

Kaname smiled softly, before he remembers that Bloom saying that same thing once she love tasting his blood.

"Lord Kaname… you may drink Lady Akane's."

As Kaname nodded, he drank her slowly and Akane watched him until he the very last drop.

"Very interesting taste…" Kaname stated, before he blinked twice and somehow he started looking around until he clutches onto his heart.

"Kaname-onii-sama?"

"Kuran?"

"Lord Kaname?"

"Kaname-sama, you alright?"

Once Kaname heard those voices, he knew that there was something wrong with him and it had to be something in the drink to make him like this.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Akane smirking evilly as he fallen down onto the red carpet of the chapel before looking at him with sleepy mocha colored eyes.

"Kaname, no!" Akane cried out, getting on her knees and holding Kaname close to her chest.

"Akane… what have you… done?" Kaname said softly and slowly, and everyone in the chapel ended up screaming for the fallen Vampire King of the society, except for the hunters who were there.

Before Kaname completely close his eyes, he felt multiple presences in the distance.

But there was one that stands out that Kaname can easily recognize.

"Bloom…" With that said, Kaname close his eyes and falling into a deep sleep cause by Akane Shikamaru.

* * *

Akihiko! You can't drive and you nearly killed your pregnant wife, four small children and even you sister driving like a crazy pureblood vampire out of hell! (Don't ever hire Akihiko as your driver!)

Well, Kaname has fallen asleep now and he noticed familiar presences coming towards the wedding. Has Bloom made it in time? Or she lose the love of her live?

Sorry, for the short chappie once again.

We have three or four more chappies left in this story! And I hope everyone is ready to see the big ending!


	68. Revival

matcha98, myra k kuran and Guest #1, thanks for reviewing the last chappie to Sakurakoji Hime!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Eight~Revival**

"Bloom…" Kaname was able to say before his garnet red eyes closed as he went into a permanent sleep by drinking the special wedding blend of ceremonially wine and the blood of Princess Akane Shikamaru.

"Bloom?" Akane questioned, leaving several vampires in the wedding chapel confused.

Until Yuki, Tsubaki, Yui, Zero and the vampire class from Cross Academy turn around to face the door to feel a familiar presence coming towards the doors of the chapel.

"I'm his fiancce or his wife now, and he calls me Bloom?!" Akane questioned once again as she was enraged when her green eyes turned glowing dangerously red for only two seconds, until she heard the doors to the chapel open and everyone turn around to see the long lost Kuran Queen, Bloom Sakurakoji-Kuran.

"Kaname?" Bloom called out as she felt his presence at the end of the alter, hoping that he'll respond back to her.

"No, it can't be…" Zero said.

"Lady Bloom, you're alive!" Hanabusa said, surprised.

"Bloom-itoko-sama?!" Yuki said, surprised.

"Cousin Bloom?" Senri said, as Rima looked as well.

"Bloomie-chan!" Yui said.

"Bloom?!" Ruka said shock, before Chie looked to see Bloom as well.

"Pretty princess…" Chie said amazed at the flower pureblood.

"Blossom, my daughter!" Tsubaki said before running towards her and engulfing her middle child into a strong like Kuran hug.

"Mother… you're so strong…" Bloom managed to say, as her face was almost buried into Tsubaki's breasts.

"Queen Bloom…" Akane said walking towards her, as Tsubaki let Bloom go. "We thought you were-" Suddenly, Bloom grabbed the red haired pureblood by her throat, as Akane struggles to break free from her grasp.

"You disgraceful and power hungry pureblood of a princess, I'm gonna kill you!" Bloom said, angrily as her glowing red eyes darted at Akane's green ones.

"Lady Bloom, why are you punishing my daughter?" Ken Shikamaru questioned, which left half of the vampires in the chapel, instead of the Sakurakoji family, Yuki, Zero and Bloom and Kaname's vampire companions from Cross Academy. "Akane, what have you done, daughter?" He asked Akane as she managed to turn her head to face her father.

"This daughter of yours tried to kill my husband and take our children away from him." Bloom said, before throwing Akane across the chapel as she landed face down in front the chapel door.

"Daddy!" Momohime called out as she and Usui, Shinichi and Airi ran inside of the wedding chapel, before Akane managed to get back up on her two feet.

"Children, how did you get here?" Akane questioned. "Where are Eito and Guren?"

"Hey." Airi said, tugging on Akane's wedding dress as the red haired pureblood look down to see the youngest Kuran looking up at her.

"You can talk?!" Akane questioned surprised.

"Yeah, meany!" Airi shouted angrily, as she stomped onto Akane's left foot and the red haired pureblood grabbed onto it, while holding it up.

Once the children ran towards their Grandmother Tsubaki, Akane looked at them with her glowing red eyes. "Why you disrespecting animals, you called Kaname's children!"

Everyone in the wedding chappel heard that before Akihiko used his water abilities to put the red haired pureblood in a large water sphere around her, as she was unconscious and slammed the water sphere down onto the red carpet.

"That's for taking my sister's place." Akihiko said, now on his knees before he pulled out his handkerchief and throw it on to her. "Clean yourself up."

Bloom looked at the unconscious Akane on the floor, before turning towards the deeply fallen asleep Kaname as she ran towards him and fallen down on her knees, next to him.

"Kaname… Kaname, honey, can you hear me?" Bloom questioned, shaking him before lifting his head up to her lap. "It's me, Bloom…" Bloom said, lifting up Kaname's left hand and placed his middle and index finger onto the side of her neck, where she can feel her heartbeat. "Your queen. I have awaken from my sleep."

"Bloom, are you feeling any pain?" Akihiko questioned walking towards him.

"No…" Bloom said, while shaking her head. "But how am I…" Then suddenly, Rosalie Sakurakoji appears in front of Bloom leaving just her, the first ancestor of the family and Kaname's still body in her arms.

"Has my time run out?" Bloom questioned Rosalie.

 _"No, my descendant. His love for you as always been pure for you, descendant."_ Rosalie said, having her hands clasped in front of her dress.

"But you warned me saying that if I don't make it I will die of a broken heart." Bloom explained, once again. "Was that true?"

 _"Bloom, even though you are my descendant… I don't like killing my descendant who looks exactly like me…"_ Rosalie explained _. "Your life begins with him when he brought you back to your pureblood state. And you are the only one who can save him now. He is still alive and you can break him out of his dead sleep."_

"How? Please tell me!... I love him." Bloom said, pleading for help from her ancestor and Rosalie smile sweetly.

 _"That is your answer. You loved him."_ Rosalie explained. _"But, how do you show you love him each day? The answer is sealed with a vampire kiss."_ With that said, Rosalie disappeared in front of Bloom and she was transported back at the end of the altar at the wedding chapel. Kaname was still in her arms as she looked down before seeing everyone in the chapel gathering around the flower pureblood.

"Must we make preparations for Lord Kaname's funeral, Lady Bloom?" One of the Level B vampire from the Vampire Council.

"No…" Bloom rejected, before looking up at the ceiling of the chapel to see the beautiful window art as tears started running down her cheeks in the vampires around her notice for the first time ever that Bloom a pureblood queen started crying in front of everyone.

"Lady Bloom? Is she crying?"

"I have never seen a pureblood cry like that before."

"I thought purebloods hold back their feelings."

Then Bloom closed her eyes as more tears came out of her close eyelids before looking down at the dead asleep Kaname and her tears fallen onto his cold cheeks. She brush them off with her index finger and she felt his boney cheek that she always felt whenever touching his face.

"My Kaname… you gave me a new life…" Bloom said softly, through her tears. "You gave me a reason to marry you… You gave me three wonderful children that we both love as a family… there's one thing that will never break us apart…."

Bloom used her bottom vampire fang to slit open her left wrist as blood started dripping and feeling the chapel with her beautiful and wonderful scent of pureblood's blood. As she licked it a couple of times, she started sucking up her blood and it filled up her mouth. Once her mouth was filled up with her wonderful blood, she lean down and used her right hand to open the dead asleep Kaname while giving him a vampire kiss.

" _Our love will never die."_ Bloom thought as her blood was going into Kaname's mouth while kissing him.

After kissing him for five seconds, everyone looked to see Bloom's healing abilities by using her vampire kiss to bring Kaname back to life. They saw Kaname's veins glowing like a lime green through his pale skin knowing that Bloom's healing abilities were making him come back to life.

As the last of Bloom's blood went through his mouth and down his throat through his mouth, she removed her pinkish red mouth covered in her own blood.

Bloom watched for any signs that Kaname could be alive, but nothing happened at that moment. She closed her sapphire blue eyes only for ten seconds and then all of a sudden she can hear people gasping like they were surprised before Bloom felt a large hand touching her cheek.

She slowly open her eyes and look down at Kaname's face to see his eyes were open and his thumb brushed against her soft and pale cheek, before wiping off the loose blood that was on the side of her lip.

"My queen… is that you, my dear?" Kaname questioned softly.

Bloom was looking at her husband wide-eyed before placing her soft and petite hand on top of his large hand now feeling his warmth.

"Yes… Yes, my dear Kaname… it is me." Bloom responded.

Then a soft smile was placed on Kaname's lips.

"I always knew that you will return to me, my dear rose, because I never stop loving you…" Kaname said, before Bloom smiled sweetly.

"I truly love you, Kaname." Bloom said, before Kaname slowly lifted himself off the floor and help his true wife up on her feet. "I never stop loving you or our children."

"Our children…" Kaname said as his garnet red widened once he noticed them in front of their Grandmother Tsubaki and Auntie Yui.

"Daddy!" All three of the children called out his name, happy as they were happy to see that their father was alive instead of dead. Kaname gave his three children a bear hug all together, as Momohime and Airi gave out kisses on their father's cheeks.

"We thought you were dead, Papa." Shinichi said.

"Well, I'm alive, thanks to your wonderful mother, children." Kaname said, as Bloom blushed slightly.

"Dada!" Airi said, wrapping her arms around Kaname's neck as he looked at the small pink haired child wide-eyed before a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"You can talk…" Kaname said surprised, wrapping his long arms around her small body. "I'm so proud of you, my little love one."

"No… No!" Akane shouted with anger, as everyone turn around to face the redhead pureblood who happens to be awake now. "This was supposed to be my special day! _My revenge! And my everything!_ I'm here to become Queen, and if that means I have to kill both boom and Kaname. That will be the answer!" Akane said the final part as her green eyes started glowing dangerously red.

"Oh no you don't!" Bloom shouted as her eyes glowed dangerously red, before using her grabbing vine abilities and use them to grabbed her wrists.

"So the queen decides to fight back against?" Akane questioned. "How would you feel if-" suddenly she used her blood whip abilities to grabbed Momohime, Shinichi, Airi and Usui by their throats.

"My son!" Akihiko shouted.

"No, my baby!" Hana Mizuki cried, before her eyes started glowing dangerously red for anger and suddenly Akihiko held his pregnant Level B wife back.

"No, not in this condition." Akihiko said, as Hana looked at him. "Let me…" And then he walk forward towards the redhead pureblood. "Let go off my son, nieces and nephew, bitch!"

"I don't think so!" Akane said, angrily, before whipping her blood against Akihiko as he crashed into the east side of the wall and he landed outside of the wedding chapel.

"Akihiko!" Hana Mizuki called out.

"You leave my family out of this. Let go of my children and my nephew now!" Bloom said, as her sapphire blue eyes glow dangerously red to use her nature vine whips and she used it to wrap around Akane's throat.

"Still playing the dirty queen, huh?" Akane questioned, evilly. "How about-" Suddenly, she used her blood whip wrap around Bloom's neck, as the crying out for help flower pureblood was reminded of how her deceased and power hungry uncle, Rido Kuran did the same thing to her. "You cry out for help to?" Akane finished her sentence, hearing the loud sounds of cries coming from the children and Bloom filling up the wedding chapel as it was music to her ears.

"It is such a wonderful day to get married and to have the title as Queen, Lord Kaname…" Akane said. "Now it's time to make your decision, either you marry me. Or else you will say goodbye to your precious wife that you loved forever and even your children. Even the little sick brat."

"Kan-na-me…" Bloom managed to say trying to remove the blood whip wrapped around her throat.

"Dad… Daddy…" Airi called out, trying to break free.

"Lord Kaname, we're here to help." Hanabusa said, before Akatsuki pulled him back.

"You idiot, this is Kaname's decision." Akatsuki said.

"Kaname-sama, what should you do?" Ruka questioned, holding onto her daughter Chie.

Kaname was looking at the options right in front of him. Either he can marry Akane and Bloom will have to give up her title as Queen. Or he will lose his first wife and his three children and even his nephew. But he remembers something that he learned from Bloom's deceased father, Sora Sakurakoji.

He must learn how to protect the people that he loved as he was married to his only daughter. Even though he and bloom are both strong purebloods of both Kuran and Sakurakoji, they must learn how to survive together and let no one take away their title as King and Queen of the Vampire Society.

Strap around his waist was the second copy of Kurai Hono, created by the original person gifted with deadly blue flames, Sora Sakurakoji. He pull out the sword as he can feel his anger boling up, before walking towards evil redhead pureblood with the sword in his right hand.

"Wait… what are you doing with that?" Akane questioned, as she back away slowly still using her blood whips to strangle Bloom and the four Kuran children. Now the sword's blade was engulfed by the blue flames as Kaname's anger was reaching its boiling point while his eyes were glowing dangerously red for his strength abilities.

"For Rosalie." Kaname said, before slicing one of the blood whips that held Momohime around her throat, and he caught her in his left arm.

"What is this?!" Akane questioned angrily, as she felt herself getting weak.

"For Juri and Haruka." He said, slicing two more blood whips that held Shinichi and Airi.

"Stop it! Stop it all!" Akane shouted.

"For our miscarried child." Kaname said, slicing the next one that had Usui wrapped around his neck as well, before catching and giving him to Hana.

"Mommy…" Usui cried, holding onto Hana Mizuki as he rested his bottom gently onto her baby bump.

"It's okay baby." Hana said, smoothing his brown hair.

"Wait… I give up! Please do not burn me!" Akane shouted as she fallen onto the floor with one hand against the carpet, trying to hold herself.

"And for my father-in-law, Sora Sakurakoji." Kaname said, before slicing the last blood with and caught Bloom into his arms, as she looked at him and hugged his neck tightly. "Are you alright, my sweet?" Kaname questioned, once his eyes return back to garnet red, looking at Bloom.

"I'm fine, my loving husband." Bloom said, before she, Kaname and the everyone in the chapel, except for Momohime, Shinichi, Airi and Usui who had their child like eyes covered to look away.

"I… wanted to be Queen… but you… and that sweet… wife of yours that you called a pureblood princess… are stronger than me…" Akane managed to say, while looking at Kaname and Bloom.

Suddenly, Akane fallen onto the floor as she was consumed by the deadly blue flames alive, before her body started showing cracks all around her pale skin before she was broken into glass shards and dust, leaving her wedding dress and heels behind.

It was all over now.

Akane Shikamaru was dead.

And the whole Kuran and Sakurakoji family was reunited once again…

* * *

Yay, Kaname and Bloom are now reunited once again! I hope everyone is happy now! And that bitch Akane is dead now! We had Bloom doing every fight in this story and now Kaname has finally fought back for his family.

So, what will happen in the next chapter of the Sakurakoji Hime. Please tell me some ideas, to help me finish with the story quick so everyone can see the happy ending for Kaname and Bloom lovers!


	69. Glowing

**LovelyPrincess22, myra k kuran and PurpleNightwing, thanks for reviewing Sakurakoji Hime, and now on with the new chappie!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Nine~Glowing**

"Lord Kaname, Lady Bloom, we are so sorry that we never knew that our daughter Akane wasn't up to no good." Ken Shikamaru apologized as his wife Kaori and their two youngest daughters of ten and five, Kyoto and Manami stood behind their parents.

"We've never expect that our eldest daughter to throw this strange and harsh behavior on you and the children my lady and my lord." Kaori explained. "You see, on the day when you died or… went to sleep, Lady Bloom, Akane was strangely… smiling at Lord Kaname and the children when it was supposed to be a sad moment for all of us."

"And also, somehow… she made a deal with one of the Kuran siblings. Does a Rido Kuran ring a bell? We've heard about him from her diary, seven years ago." Ken questioned, before Kaname and Bloom looked at each other and then Kaname nodded for his revived queen to speak.

"Rido Kuran happens to be our uncle." Bloom explained. "He wanted power to rule the vampire society and become king, by taking my husband's place, after when his late parents, Haruka and Juri Kuran died. He did at least… six years ago, I think when he was coming for us and even my husband's sister, Lady Yuki Kuran or known as Yuki Kiryu."

"I see, but we've should have known better in the beginning, when she wanted the crown for herself." Ken said, sadly. "I'm very sorry, Lord Kaname for all of this. I should be mad at you for killing my daughter, but it was the right decision for you make, since you are our king of our race. We bid you good day and we've hope to see you again at a nearby gathering coming soon."

The Shikamaru family bowed to Kaname and Bloom, before they watched them leave out the Kuran Manor and back into their limousine where they departed from the woods surrounding the manor.

" _I have a feeling they'll be back… but not in a good way."_ Bloom thought to herself, before feeling Kaname behind her.

"Upstairs." Kaname only said that one word before Bloom followed his orders, leaving the living room area, climbing up the grand stairs and made their way towards the bedroom quarters on the eastside of Kuran Manor.

As Bloom stood in front of their bedroom door, she decided to turn around and face her husband, hugging him tightly, before Kaname heard soft sobs coming from the pink haired princess.

"Bloom… Your absence of five long years drive me to insanity. What happened on that day? Before you told us to flee away from you and Sara." Kaname questioned, hugging his beautiful and revived queen in his arms.

"It was a test of love, Kaname…" Bloom answered, before looking up at his garnet concerned eyes, which reminded her of her late uncle, Haruka Kuran. "My ancestor Rosalie Sakurakoji was giving you a test. To show how much that you kept your heart beating for me. I was put to sleep just like you were. I've watched you take care of our three children, by yourself while juggling between being King of the society and pureblood father. But when our children were in danger, that was when I awaken from my sleep."

"I never want to marry once more after losing you…" Kaname stated, before letting Bloom go and decided to grabbed both of her hands, holding them gently into his large ones. "My heart keep beating for you, because you are my everything. My Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji Kuran. My dear cousin. My beautiful rose. My queen. And the mother to our three children." Then his head rested against her forehead, staring at her beautiful blue sapphire eyes. "I love you with all my beating heart. You've brought light in my world of darkness, Bloom."

Bloom blushes slightly, before moving forward to having her soft pink lips against Kaname's. His lips moved against her, as Bloom's arms were wrapped around his neck and Kaname's wrapped his own arms around Bloom's small body. Kaname and Bloom both missed having their lips collided, as they were going slowly but having a longer kiss for enjoyment. Then Kaname left Bloom's lips, earning a quiet 'I love you' from his queen's lips.

Slowly, Kaname moved his face down towards the side of Bloom's throat as she lean her head back, feeling his warm breath and sharp canine fangs. A soft moan escape her mouth as she waited for the pleasuring feeling of Kaname's fangs to pierce into her neck.

"Go ahead, my Kaname." She whispered before feeling Kaname's fangs pierce into her neck and hearing his drinking her tasty blood.

Earning a pleasuring moan, Kaname held Bloom tightly into his arms before lifting her legs up, having them around his hip. His left hand gripped onto the door knob of the master bedroom, opening the door and walked towards their soft bed, landing onto it the soft sheets.

Kaname finally left Bloom's neck after taking in large amounts of her sweet blood. He had blood coming out the corner of his mouth, before he went back to Bloom's lip, kissing those beautiful pink lips. They were biting each other's bottom lip, tasting each other's blood, and inviting their tongues in their mouths for a dance.

Until Bloom pushed Kaname off her, and decided to climb onto his waist not caring that she ripped her beautiful, but blood stained dress.

"You little minx." Kaname said, before using his index finger to twirl a lock of Bloom's cherry blossom colored hair. "What shall I do to you, since you've decided to overpower me?" He questioned, as Bloom had a smirk on her face.

"I should let you punish me… but I want your blood." Bloom said, leaning down towards Kaname's face as their noses touched and during the second part, her sapphire blue eyes glowed dangerously red, before her own fangs pierce into Kaname's neck.

Giving out a small groan, Kaname gripped one hand around Bloom's body and the other hand was unzipping her dress from behind to reveal her beautiful milky skinned body. After taking the same large amounts of blood, Bloom removed her fangs, licking the marks with her tongue before placing a kiss onto his neck to make them disappear. Raising her body upright, Bloom realized that Kaname unzipped her dress while feeling his cold hand touching her skin.

So, Bloom decided to do the same by unbuttoning his black silk shirt and feeling his great marble chest that she loved for so long. It remain the same like she always picture it, but his blood withdrawal was remain controlled for three years after losing her. But now, they were together once again.

"Shall we continue, my dear rose?" Kaname questioned, having his hand gripping onto the unzipped dress. And a smile was curled up on Bloom's face, before she helped him removed her dress by having her arms slipped out, showing her beautiful chest…

As their love making continues, Kaname and Bloom missed being in each other's arms after so long. Kaname decided to keep nice and slow, just for his loving queen to show how much he missed having her underneath her, and even beside her. During their love making, Bloom requested Kaname to move faster and harder as she misses this feeling of him being close to her. Soft moans and groans escape from their mouths as they enjoyed each movement, warmth and kisses they shared together.

* * *

After when they finish their love making, Kaname was staring at a drowsy Bloom as her eyes started open and close slowly. Having his left hand and thumb against her cheek, Bloom gave out a tired smile as she loved how Kaname's such a good lover to her.

"It's been so long since I've touch you, Kaname. I miss having that feeling." Bloom said, softly.

"Me too, my dear rose. You look so magnificent, Bloom. You're practically glowing, my love." Kaname said, earning a soft giggle from his pink haired lover.

"I know I am, my king." Bloom answered, showing a smile. Then Kaname pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Get some rest, Bloom. We'll be bringing the children home, when dawn arrives." Kaname said, having his arms around Bloom as she rested her head against his chest.

A yawn escape from Bloom's mouth, knowing that the sign is true. "Alright, Kaname. I will listen to you. I love you…" She replied, before her eyes finally closed and went to sleep with Kaname's warmth.

"I love you too…" Kaname replied, before nuzzling his nose into Bloom's soft pink hair, smelling the beautiful scent of vanilla and strawberries. The smell was intoxicating like her blood which causes him to fall asleep with her. During the night, Bloom woken up from sleeping as she started hearing Kaname muttering something in his sleep, before he slowly let her go. She had the chance to headed to the bathroom, before slipping on one of her nightgown that still fit her body. Once inside the bathroom, she started looking herself in the mirror as she managed to have her pureblood image back. She now has longer pink hair, having soft, cold but milky colored skin, and even her blue sapphire eyes and pink lips are standing out on her face.

Giving out a small grin, Bloom was happy with being back with Kaname and her children as she saw Rosalie Sakurakoji in the mirror with her, who was smiling back towards her.

Until she heard Kaname's voice as he was talking in his sleep, while moving the bed. "No… no!" Kaname said, repeatedly.

Bloom realizes that he was having a nightmare in his sleep. So, she ran back towards the king size bed and sat down next to him, having her soft right hand against his cheek. "Kaname… it's alright. I'm right here, my love. It's only a nightmare." She said soothingly, while touching his mahogany brown locks before seeing his garnet red eyes slowly opening.

"Bloom?" Kaname questioned, before having his left hand onto top of hers, until… spoken two words to make sure that it wasn't an illusion of her.

"What?" Bloom questioned softly, after hearing those words.

" _Marry me."_ Kaname said once more.

Bloom was wide-eyed at the two words that she already heard before. She's already married to him, but why is he asking this question once more. Maybe, Kaname thought he was a few years younger in human years and he just met up with Bloom after a year later, wanting to give out another chance and marry her.

"Oh, Kaname… you must be dreaming." Bloom said, before Kaname's arms started wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to him. Their faces were close as they can feel their nose touching. "I'm right here, Kaname. There will be no more nightmares from this day forward."

"I know… my love." Kaname responded, before falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow! So, I'm finally back on this again since I put this story on hiatus. Well we only got one more chapter left until I'm finished with this story. And I promise you it will be a longer, epilogue chapter.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now which is the last one?**

 **And don't forget to check out** _ **Vampire Hunter Princess**_ **, which is an alternate universe story of Kaien Cross being Bloom's birth father, and her being a rarest vampire hunter/vampire. Also if you're in the mood for any video game types, like Grand Theft Auto V, check out Sweet and Deadly and my other GTA V stories!**


End file.
